Cień Czarnego Pana
by Aislinka
Summary: Harry Potter nigdy się nie narodził. Co zrobi Harry gdy odkryje że tak naprawdę wcale nie jest Harrym? Czy zrozumie kim jest i z kim wiele lat temu związał go los? Jak poradzi sobie z prawdą o tym, że wcale nie ma piętnastu lat? Czy odzyska utracone wspomnienia? Czy zrozumie czemu myśli o Voldemorcie "Czarny Pan"? Czy zdoła zaakceptować fakt że ktoś zabawił się jego życiem?
1. Chapter 1

**Przed wami kolejna odsłona tego tekstu. Pewne rzeczy mi zgrzytały w poprzednich rozdziałach, zdecydowałam się więc na wprowadzenie poprawek. Niektóre rozdziały są jedynie doszlifowane kosmetycznie, w innych nieco zmieniła się akcja. W każdym razie zapraszam do przeczytania ich ponownie.**

 **][ ][ ][**

 **Rozdział 1**

 _ **Sen jedyną drogą ucieczki**_

 **][ ][ ][**

Ciężkie kroki na betonowych schodach, trzask zamykanych drzwi i cisza. Jego własny urywany oddech był jedynym dźwiękiem wypełniającym pomieszczenie. Podczołgał się do ściany i opierając o zimny beton plecami, podciągnął kolana pod brodę. - _Dlaczego?_ \- to pytanie powracało do niego nieustanie, za każdym razem jednak pozostawało bez odpowiedzi. Oplatając nogi rękoma, ukrył w nich twarz, kuląc się jeszcze bardziej. Było mu zimno i chciało mu się pić. W swoich nieudolnych obliczeniach doszedł do wniosku że od czasu gdy ukończył swój czwarty rok nauki w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa – Hogwart, upłynęły dwa tygodnie. Niestety coraz częściej zaczynał tracić poczucie czasu, więc nie był tego tak do końca pewny. Dni zlewały się w jedno. Powoli zaczynał się czuć tak, jakby jego wcześniejsze życie nie miało wiele wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Wciąż miał w pamięci swoje pożegnanie z przyjaciółmi na peronie, ale to wspomnienie było tak odległe, że niemal nierealne.

Pamiętał obietnicę Szalonookiego Moody'ego, że ktoś co kilka dni będzie sprawdzał czy u niego wszystko w porządku. Z początku naiwnie wyczekiwał chwili gdy go znajdą i zabiorą jak najdalej od tego miejsca... Teraz, przestał już czekać. Wiara w ratunek dawno w nim umarła. Czuł się oszukany i to nie po raz pierwszy w życiu. Podejrzewał, że Dumbledore kolejny raz postawił na swoim. Zapewne znów przekonał pozostałych do tego, żeby zostawili go do końca wakacji z mugolami.

 _Podjął za mnie decyzję._ \- Tak, dał by sobie rękę uciąć za to, że nikt nie zajrzy do niego przed końcem wakacji. - _Dumbledore zapewne wmówił innym, że najbezpieczniejszy jestem na Privet Drive.. każdego roku robi to samo. Zawsze pozwala mnie odebrać dopiero wtedy, gdy jest to niezbędne. -_ Teraz już wiedział, że ma to związek z poświęceniem jego własnej matki i ochroną krwi którą mu w ten sposób zapewniła. Niestety, tym bardziej nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego i w tym roku dyrektor kazał mu spędzić lato wśród mugoli.

Ochrona już nie istniała.

To miejsce nie chroniło go już dłużej przed Voldemortem. To co wydarzyło się pod koniec czerwca na cmentarzu, pozbawiło go tarczy jaką dało mu poświęcenie mamy. Wiedział o tym i był pewien, że skoro sam zdołał to odkryć, to Dumbledore również musi mieć tego świadomość. Rytuał dzięki któremu odrodził się Voldemort sprawił, że w żyłach nie tylko jego, ale i Czarnego Pana, płynęła ta sama krew. Był pewien, że gdyby ten tylko chciał, mógłby zjawić się u niego w każdej chwili. Bariery ochronne utworzone w okół numeru czwartego, przepuściłyby go bez żadnego problemu.

 _Czemu po raz kolejny zmusiłeś mnie do powrotu?_ \- Początkowo zastanawiał się, czy nie chodziło o to, że nikt inny mający złe intencje także nie może tu wejść. Chciał w to wierzyć, lecz im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym mniej dostrzegał w tym sensu. - Co daje mi to, że żaden Śmierciożerca nie przemknie się przez bariery domu, skoro Czarny Pan może zrobić to bez problemu? - Poza tym wciąż pozostawała jeszcze jedna kwestia. Fakt, że Śmierciożercy nie są jedynym zagrożeniem.

Vernon Dursley.

Tak, jego własny wuj coraz częściej wzbudzał w nim znacznie większe obawy niż sam Czarny Pan. Wielokrotnie w czasie ostatnich dni łapał się na myślach, że wolałby ponownie zmierzyć się z Voldemortem. Oddałby wszystko za to, żeby znaleźć się z dala od domu wujostwa. Bał się tego miejsca i nie potrafił zrozumieć, czemu Dumbledore skazał go na spędzenie tu kolejnego lata.

 _Tyle razy wspominałem mu o tym, że nie mogę tutaj wrócić. Błagałem żeby mnie nie odsyłał. Przecież, to niemożliwe, żeby ten Stary Trzmiel nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jaki jest wuj Vernon... Nie wierzę w to. On wie. Bardzo dobrze o tym wie. Sam mu to powiedziałem. W zeszłym roku odważyłem się wyznać mu, że wuj mnie bije... Dlaczego to zignorował?_

\- Czy naprawdę tak ważne było uwięzienie mnie tu ponownie? - westchnął - Czy to naprawdę jest tego warte? - _Po co mi ta wspaniała ochrona przed Śmierciożercami, skoro mój własny wuj z chęcią ich wyręczy?_ \- Co wtedy zrobisz dyrektorze? Co zrobisz, gdy mnie znajdziesz? Powiesz, że to było dla większego dobra? - sarknął w przestrzeń i zaniósł się kaszlem. Wysuszone gardło zapłonęło i kilka chwil zajęło mu opanowanie ataku. Gdy wreszcie doszedł do siebie, przesunął się tak, by móc oprzeć czoło o chłodny beton i ponownie przymknął powieki.

\- Co byś powiedział teraz? Zdołałbyś wytłumaczyć innym, dlaczego jestem w takim stanie? Czy to według ciebie naprawdę oznacza bezpieczeństwo? - zadrżał i podciągał wyżej kolana. Chciał zobaczyć minę Dumbledore'a, gdy ten pojmie, że spędził lato w piwnicy. Chciał, ale powoli zaczynał zastanawiać się nad tym, czy wytrzyma do tego czasu. Nie był pewien, co jeszcze przygotował jego wuj, ale naprawdę obawiał się go znacznie bardziej niż Czarnego Pana.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy nagle uświadomił sobie, że po raz kolejny zamiast Voldemort, użył zwrotu Czarny Pan. Coraz częściej mu się to zdarzało i prawdę mówiąc zaczynało go to przerażać. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że tak mówią na niego Śmierciożercy. Wcale tego nie chciał i ani trochę mu się to nie podobało, ale sam raz za razem wypowiadał słowa „Czarny Pan". Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy właściwie zaczął go w ten sposób nazywać. Dotąd zawsze był on dla niego Voldemortem. Nie był pewien co się zmieniło. Nie miał pojęcia skąd u niego wzięło się to określenie... Wciąż nie czuł strachu przed wypowiedzeniem jego imienia, ale nawet w myślach, nie używa wobec niego innych określeń niż Czarny Pan.

 _Wcale nie chcę go tak nazywać, a mimo to zwrot Czarny Pan wciąż pojawia się w mojej głowie. To zupełnie tak jakby te myśli należały do kogoś innego. Nie rozumiem sam siebie. Jak mogę nazywać tego potwora Czarnym Panem? Czemu ten zwrot wydaje mi się tym właściwym i wypowiadanie go, przychodzi mi z taką łatwością?_

 _Czy zaczynam wariować?_ \- mimowolnie przygryzł sobie wargę.

\- Może ma to związek z obecną sytuacją? Czy to przez to co się dzieje ja... - urwał myśl, wiedząc że i tak nie dojdzie do żadnych logicznych wniosków. Odsunął się od ściany i ostrożnie, by nie urazić poobijanego ciała, ułożył się na twardej podłodze. Powoli zapominając jak to jest spać w łóżku, zwinął się w pozycji embrionalnej i zacisnął powieki, pragnąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w objęciach snu. Snu który obecnie stanowił jego jedyną drogę ucieczki. Ucieczki od niechcianych myśli i od rzeczywistości.

][ - ][ - ][

Sen prysł niczym bańska mydlana. Początkowo nie wiedział co go obudziło, jednak szczęk zamka który rozległ się kilka sekund później, momentalnie przywrócił mu przytomność. Usiadł gwałtownie, zaraz przeklinając się za to, gdy nagły zawrót głowy sprawił że pusty żołądek wywrócił się do góry nogami. Skrzypnęły drzwi i niewielkie pomieszczenie zalało światło latarki. Zmrużył oczy, potrzebując dłuższej chwili na przyzwyczajenie się do zmiany oświetlenia. Sapiący oddech wuja uświadomił mu z kim ma do czynienia. jeszcze zanim był w stanie dostrzec cokolwiek. Nim jego wzrok znów zaczął spełniać swoje zadanie, wuj Vernon zszedł na dół i znalazł się tuż przed nim.

Spiął się przygotowując na to co za chwilę nastąpi, jednak silny kopniak w brzuch który posłużył za powitanie i tak wyrwał z jego gardła jęk. Kolejne uderzenie sprawiło, że zachłysnął się i przygryzł sobie wargę z bólu, ale nie krzyknął. Wiedział, że wuj chce, by krzyczał.

Nie zamierzał dawać mu tej satysfakcji.

\- Ruszaj się dziwolągu. - szarpnięcie za ramię, zmusiło go do podniesienia się. - Z życiem, nie zamierzam marnować na ciebie czasu. - Pociągnięty w stronę schodów, z trudem stawiał kolejne kroki, bardziej wisząc na wuju niż idąc z nim. Wchodząc po schodach, drżał, czując jak ogarnia go chłód. Od dwóch tygodni każda noc wyglądała tak samo i w tym momencie najbardziej pragnął ponownie znaleźć się w bezpiecznym mroku piwnicy. Bezwolnie pozwolił mu zaciągnąć się do łazienki i wepchnąć pod prysznic.

Choć obiecał sobie, że nie będzie krzyczał, nie zdołał nad sobą zapanować, gdy wuj odkręcił kurek i oblała go gorąca woda. Tym razem wrzask nie ucieszył wuja Vernona, bo uciszył go mocnym uderzeniem w policzek. Czując w ustach smak własnej krwi, zacisnął zęby, z nienawiścią spoglądając w oczy człowieka który powinien się o niego troszczyć. W tym momencie cieszył się, że w ich żyłach nie płynie ta sama krew.

Woda parzyła. Strumień lał się nieprzerwanie. Sekundy mijały jedna za drugą. Nie wiedział, czy stał tak od minuty, czy może minęło już ich pięć. Trząsł się. Z wciąż niezagojonych ran powoli sączyła się krew. Nim wuj wreszcie wyciągnął go spod strumienia, zaczęło mienić mu się przed oczami.

\- Pospiesz się. - Wuj Vernon ręką wskazał na ubikację. Bez szemrania ruszył w jej kierunku. Przez pierwsze dni, czuł się skrępowany jego obecnością, jednak natura okazała się silniejsza. W końcu zaczął załatwiać swoje potrzeby, całkowicie ignorując fakt, że oprócz niego w łazience znajduje się ktoś jeszcze. Także i tym razem ulżył swojemu pęcherzowi wdzięczny za to, że nie musi robić pod siebie w piwnicy.

Kilka minut później tłuste palce wuja ponownie boleśnie zacisnęły się na jego ramieniu i znów został pociągnięty na dół. Droga powrotna do piwnicy, podobnie jak cała wyprawa, odbyła się w milczeniu. Wzdrygnął się gdy ponownie otoczyły go surowe ściany pomieszczenia. Jak tylko zeszli z ostatniego stopnia, silny cios sprawił, że upadł na kolana.

\- Znów zamierzasz mnie pobić? Czy może twoja wyobraźnia podsunęła ci jakiś nowy pomysł? - powiedział to. Powiedział, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że takie zachowanie może jedynie jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyć wuja. Nie był jednak w stanie milczeć. Ten słowny opór był jedyną linią obrony która mu jeszcze pozostała. Wolał go zezłościć niż poniżyć się przed nim, błagając o litość. Nigdy nie ukorzył się przed Czarnym Panem i nie zamierzał zrobić tego przed mugolem.

Za nic.

\- Dostaniesz tylko to, na co sam zasłużyłeś dziwolągu. - Pierwszy cios wstrząsnął nim, zniósł go jednak bez słowa. Także drugie i trzecie uderzenie przemilczał. Nie chciał krzyczeć. Nie mógł. Pięści wuja spadały na niego raz za razem. Nie wiedział ile to trwało. Gdy jednak wuj wreszcie przerwał, z trudem łapał oddech.

Spoglądając na niego, otarł z twarzy krew. Bolało go dosłownie wszystko, ale nie pozwolił sobie na jęk. Nie w jego obecności. _Nie zobaczysz moich łez._ \- Postanowił to sobie już pierwszego dnia, w tym monnecie jednak jego wiara w to, została wystawiona na ciężką próbę.

Oczekiwał, że wuj wyjdzie, jak każdej poprzedniej nocy, gdy jednak w jego tłustej dłoni pojawił się skórzany pas, pojął, że ten jeszcze nie skończył. Dotąd tylko raz go użył, a rany po tym, wciąż sprawiały mu ból. Zacisnął powieki by nie patrzeć. Bał się, że jeśli ich nie zamknie, zacznie błagać o litość.

Tym razem wystarczyło jedno uderzenie żeby krzyknął. Ani przy drugim, ani przy kolejnych, także nie zdołał się powstrzymać. Czuł jak skóra pęka przy każdym kolejny ciosie. Wuj bił nieprzerwanie znacząc krwawymi śladami jego plecy, pośladki, nogi i ręce. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, gdzie uderza. Nie był pewien, jak długo to trwało, w końcu jednak jego własne ciało uwolniło go z tego piekła.

Zemdlał.

] [ - ] [ - ] [

Kiedy ocknął się ponownie, był sam. Nie wiedział która jest godzina. Nie wiedział nawet czy wciąż jest noc, czy też słońce już wstało. Nie miał pojęcia czy był nieprzytomny przez minuty, czy godziny. Z trudem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Gdy w zasięgu wzroku dostrzegł metalowy kubek stojący tuż obok, schwycił go i krztusząc się, łapczywie wypił wodę. Nie było jej wiele, zdołała jednak ugasić jego pragnienie. Nie zostawił nawet kropelki, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że przed kolejną wizytą wuja nie ma co liczyć na więcej. Odstawił kubek i na czworaka podszedł do ściany. Zacisnął zęby gdy poranione plecy zetknęły się z lodowatym betonem, jednak jego chłód zaraz przyniósł mu ulgę. Dotykając gorącego czoła, stwierdził, że chyba ma gorączkę.

\- Może będzie mi cieplej? - z przekąsem pomyślał i ręką zaczął ostrożnie sprawdzać swoje obrażenia. Rany zadane przez pas były głębokie i piekły niemiłosiernie. Nie miał czasu by się wcześniej przyjrzeć, ale podejrzewał, że pasek nie był wykonany z samej skóry, mocno krwawiące zranienia, przeczyły temu. Czuł, że wiele z nich jest dosyć głębokich, zwłaszcza te na ramionach i plecach, gdzie wuj uderzał najczęściej. Poza tym, któryś z kopniaków chyba uszkodził mu żebra, bo wszystko bolało go przy najlżejszym oddechu.

 _Jak tak dalej pójdzie, nie zajmie mu dużo czasu zabicie mnie. Zapewne zdoła uporać się z tym jeszcze przed końcem wakacji. Dużo bezpieczniejszy byłbym teraz z Czarnym Panem..._ \- zemdliło go gdy się zorientował, że użył słów bezpieczeństwo i Czarny Pan w jednym zdaniu.

\- Chyba zaczynam majaczyć.

Rozglądając się po ciemnym pomieszczeniu, którego każdy zakamarek znał już chyba na pamięć, ponownie pozwolił sobie na przemyślenia. Zaczął się zastanawiać nad swoim stosunkiem do Voldemorta. Z pewnością wciąż go nienawidził za to, że ten zabił mu rodziców, za to, że bez skrupułów pozbawił życia Cedrika. Nienawidził go również za to jak traktuje mugoli, chociaż sam przed sobą z przerażeniem przyznawał, że z chęcią zobaczyłby wuja w jego rękach.

 _Z wielką chęcią._

Tak, wciąż nienawidził Voldemorta, a mimo to zdarzały się momenty w których łapał się na dziwnych, niejednokrotnie niezrozumiałych dla samego siebie myślach. Nie tylko takich jak ta która nawiedziła go przed momentem, że u niego byłby bezpieczny... Podejrzewał że te myśli są wywołane jego obecną sytuacją, bardziej jednak niepokoiły go te, które przychodziły mu do głowy jeszcze zanim opuścił Hogwart. Nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedział, ale już kilkukrotnie zdarzyło mu się robiąc coś, pomyśleć coś w stylu: "Czarnemu Panu też by się to spodobało", albo "Ciekawe co by odpowiedział na to Czarny Pan?"

\- Takie myśli z pewnością nie są normalne - Wiedział o tym, ale nie chciał się z nikim nimi dzielić. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że inni uznaliby że oszalał, lub coś się z nim dzieje. Nie, nie chciał o nich mówić, bo gdzieś w głębi siebie czuł że nie powinien. Czuł że są zbyt ważne i lepiej będzie jeśli pozostaną tajemnicą.

Nie mając sił dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, przymknął oczy, powracając we wspomnieniach do ostatniego popołudnia które spędził z przyjaciółmi na błoniach. Rozmawiali wtedy o planach wakacyjnych. Zastanawiał się, czy udało im się je zrealizować. Czy Hermiona naprawdę wyjechała do Egiptu? Może widziała jakieś piramidy i grobowce? Ciekawiło go też, co teraz porabia Ron. Czy wraz z bliźniakami rozgrywają właśnie kolejny turniej quiditcha w Norze? A może po prostu wylegują się na trawie w promieniach słońca?

 _Chciałbym być teraz z nimi. Gdziekolwiek. Mógłbym nawet siedzieć na kolejnym szlabanie u Snape'a. -_ Chcę po prostu znaleźć się jak od tego miejsca. Czy naprawdę proszę o tak wiele? - zadrżał z zimna. Koszula którą miał na sobie już wyschła, jednak wilgoć panująca w piwnicy, sprawiała, że nie była ona wystarczającym okryciem.

Czuł, że zaczynają wstrząsać nim dreszcze. Znów chciało mu się pić. Język przyklejał mu się do podniebienia, a głowa bolała go tak bardzo, że myśli zaczynały mu się plątać. Wiedział, że tym razem wuj naprawdę przesadził i chciał po prostu zasnąć. Na szczęście zaledwie kilka minut później, jego pragnienie spełniło się.

] [ - ] [ - ] [

Obudziło go szarpanie za ramię i krzyki wuja, słowa były jednak dla niego zupełnie niezrozumiałe. Ciało było tak ciężkie, jakby zostało zrobione z ołowiu. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Nie byłby w stanie nawet wtedy, gdyby zależało od tego jego życie. Na przemian robiło mu się gorąco, to znowu ogarniał go chłód. Mdliło go, ale nie miał czym wymiotować. Udało mu się uchylić powieki, ale świat wirujący niczym w kalejdoskopie, szybko zmusił go do ich ponownego zaciśnięcia. Wuj szarpał nim jeszcze przez chwilę, poczuł nawet kilka jego kopniaków na żebrach. Jednak te wszystkie poczynania wyrwały jedynie słabe jęki z jego ust.

Szuranie butów po podłodze i odgłos zamykanych drzwi uświadomiły mu że znów został sam. Czuł że jest rozpalony. Podrażnione gardło, paliło. Poruszył się lekko chcą ulżyć odrętwiałemu ciału i zachłysnął się z bólu. Ubranie przykleiło się do ran, nie był pewny czy z powodu gorączki, czy też krwi która zaschła na zranieniach. Miał problem ze skupieniem się i ułożeniem własnych myśli w spójną całość. Nie wiedział która jest godzina ani kiedy wuj zjawi się ponownie. Zresztą wątpił czy ten teraz przyjdzie. To że był chory nie ulegało wątpliwości, a w taki stanie bicie go nie sprawi wujowi satysfakcji. Tak, on naprawdę lubił słyszeć jak krzyczy.

 _Tym razem przesadziłeś... Pewnie teraz nie przyjdziesz tutaj do czasu aż mi się nie polepszy, prawda... o ile w ogóle dojdę do siebie. W każdym razie na pewno nie przyjdziesz mi z pomocą... nie ty..._

 _Nikt nie przyjdzie._

 _Mogę tu umrzeć, a moi przyjaciele nie będą nawet mieli o tym pojęcia... Zapewne dowiedzą się dopiero gdy Dumbledore łaskawie sobie o mnie przypomni... To zabawne że wszyscy boją się tego, że dopadnie mnie jakiś Śmierciożerca, a tak naprawdę wykończy mnie mój własny wuj. Czy to nie ironia? Czy... to... nie jest... zu... -_ myśli ponownie zaczynały mu się plątać. Zanim po raz kolejny stracił przytomność, w jego głowie uformowało się jeszcze jedno zdanie:

 _Pomóż mi, mój Mały Czarny Panie..._

] [ - ] [ - ] [

Daleko od dusznych przedmieść, w przestronnej sypialni niedużego dworu, pewien mężczyzna otworzył oczy. Te niczym rozżarzone do czerwoności węgle, rozbłysły w zaciemnionym pomieszczeniu.

 _Niemożliwe._

Odrzucił kołdrę i usiadł po turecku. Odetchnął i z przymkniętymi powiekami wsłuchał się we własne wnętrze, jednak obecność którą wyczuł przed momentem, zniknęła. W każdym innym przypadku uznałby, że coś mu się po prostu przyśniło, jednak wiedział, że to nie mógł być sen. Tak, słowa które wraz z obcą świadomością wniknęły w niego na kilka sekund, wciąż echem rozbrzmiewały mu w myślach.

 _Pomóż mi, mój Mały Czarny Panie..._

Tylko jedna osoba odważyła się nazywać go w ten sposób. Osoba która od ponad czternastu lat była martwa.

 _Przecież to niemożliwe._

\- Cholera - syknął i ponownie zamknął oczy siadając wygodniej. Tym razem rozluźnił się i rozpoczął powolne poszukiwania. Nie szukał już przebłysku świadomości który wyczuł chwilę wcześniej lecz sygnatury magicznej, którą znał równie dobrze jak swoją własną. Chociaż sam nie wiedział, czemu po tylu latach wciąż ma nadzieję, nie przestawał szukać. Minuty mijały jedna po drugiej, echo jednak nie powracało. Zaczął już wierzyć, że to jednak był sen. Gdy miał już zrezygnować, wyczuł słaby przebłysk energii.

 _Mam cię._

Skupiając się na odebranym sygnale, uważnie zaczął analizować położenie miejsca, skąd dochodził. Zajęło mu to dłuższą chwilę, w końcu jednak zaskoczony zorientował się, że znajduje się on niedaleko Londynu, na przedmieściach. Zrozumiał też, dlaczego było go tak trudno zlokalizować. Teren z którego odbierał sygnał, był całkowicie zasiedlony przez mugoli. Było tam niewiele magii która mogłaby wzmocnić przekaz.

Czy to naprawdę ty? - zamyślił się - _Jednak jeśli to ty, to co tam do cholery robisz? Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że żyjesz skoro sam byłem świadkiem twojej śmierci? -_ Otworzył oczy i płynnym ruchem zsunął się z łóżka. Wiedział, że czas na pytania będzie później, najpierw musi go znaleźć. Dopiero jak jego własność znów zajmie miejsce u jego boku, będzie mógł zastanowić się nad tym, gdzie ten był przez ostatnie czternaście lat. Tak, wtedy wyciągnie z niego informację, dlaczego do tej pory wciąż do niego nie przyszedł.

 _Pomóż mi, mój Mały Czarny Panie... -_ błaganie które słyszał w tym wezwaniu ani trochę mu się nie podobało. Tak, coś mówiło mu, że musi się spieszyć.

] [ - ] [ - ] [

 **Koniec Rozdziału 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Przed wami kolejny rozdział. Zapraszam do przeczytania no i oczywiście do skomentowania. Nie zapominajcie, że im więcej komentarzy, tym lepiej się pisze.**

 **][ ][ ][**

 **Rozdział drugi**

 _ **Szukając w mroku...**_

 **][ ][ ][**

Bezchmurne niebo skrzydło się od gwiazd. Był środek gorącej, lipcowej nocy. Opustoszałe uliczki oświetlał pomarańczowy blask padający z przydrożnych latarni. W oknach podmiejskich domków panowała ciemność. Nawet koty zwykle grasujące po śmietnikach, w tą duszną noc, wolały pogrążyć się we śnie. Cała okolica zamarła, zupełnie tak, jakby czas zatrzymał się w miejscu.

Trzask aportacji który niespodziewanie przeciął ciszę, zabrzmiał niczym wystrzał. Przed jednym z wielu identycznie wyglądających domów aportowała się wysoka postać. Półmrok utrudniał rozpoznanie twarzy przybysza, jednak i w dziennym świetle nie byłoby to łatwe. Mężczyzna odziany był w długa szatę z przepastnym kapturem. Jego ubiór oraz różdżka w dłoni świadczyły jedynie o tym, że jest czarodziejem.

Przez chwilę stał nieruchomo starając się ponownie wyczuć słaby sygnał docierającej do niego magii, w końcu odwrócił się w stronę znajdującego po prawej stronie domu. Jedynie przelotnie spoglądając na mosiężną czwórkę, zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w stronę pomalowanych na biało drzwi.

\- Co robisz w miejscu takim jak to?- ponownie zadał sobie to samo pytanie, po czym cichym _Alohomora_ otworzył zamek. Drzwi uchyliły się ze zgrzytem. Pchnął je i przeszedł przez próg. Gdy znalazł się w niewielkim korytarzu, w jego nozdrza uderzył mdlący zapach środków czyszczących.

\- _Lumos. -_ Blade światło padające z różdżki oświetliło wnętrze. Jego oczom ukazał się brązowy dywan pokrywający podłogę oraz białe ściany obwieszone ramkami na których uwieczniono pucołowatego chłopca. Nie przywiązując większej uwagi do wystroju, powoli ruszył przed siebie, szukając źródła mocy.

Nie znalazł go.

Nie był w stanie nic wykryć. Było zupełnie tak, jakby wszystko ucichło w chwili gdy tylko przekroczył próg tego domu. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że po prostu pomylił się przychodząc tutaj, ale on wiedział, że to nie prawda.

Nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce.

 _Pomóż mi, mój Mały Czarny Panie -_ błaganie jakie usłyszał w tym wezwaniu, wezwaniu od osoby która nie dała znaku życia od tak wielu lat, upewniło go w tym. Wiedział, że musi być gotowy na wszystko.

\- Wskaż mi. - szepnął kładąc różdżkę na otwartej dłoni. Ta przez chwilę wirowała dookoła własnej osi, by w końcu zatrzymać się, wyraźnie wskazując kierunek. W kilku krokach znalazł się przed jednymi z drzwi. Wyglądały niepozornie, zastanawiający jednak był fakt, że zamknięto je na cztery kłódki.

\- _Alohomora_ \- ponownie rzucił zaklęcie otwierające. Rozległ się cichy szczęk i wszystkie cztery spadły. Głuchy odgłos uderzenia został stłumiony przez dywan. Nacisnął klamkę i delikatnie pchnął drzwi. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka, by zorientował się, że trafił na zejście do piwnicy. Sięgnął ręką do kontaktu, ale światło nie zapaliło się. _\- Lumos_ \- szepnął i przyświecając sobie końcem różdżki, ruszył w dół. Schodząc po wąskich schodach, nie do końca wiedział, czego właściwie się spodziewa, ale na pewno nie był to widok który ujrzał.

Pomieszczenie było praktycznie opustoszałe. Zazwyczaj piwnica staje się składowiskiem niepotrzebnych w domu przedmiotów które szkoda wyrzucić, tu jednak było inaczej. Poza kubkiem porzuconym przy jednej ze ścian, w piwnicy nie było nic więcej. Nie spodobało mu się to, zwłaszcza że zarówno przy ścianie jak i po środku pomieszczenia, dostrzegł wyraźne ślady krwi. Tak, widział w swoim życiu wiele podobnych miejsc... To nie była piwnica. To był loch.

Wchodząc głębiej schylił się, uważnie przyglądając plamom pozostawionym na betonowej podłodze. - Co oni ci zrobili? - zadał pytanie w przestrzeń, dotykając opuszkami palców krwi. Energia która w niego uderzyła, upewniła go w tym, że się nie pomylił. On tu był. Był i ktoś zrobił mu potworną krzywdę.

 _Gdzie jesteś?_

Ponownie rozejrzał się jedynie upewniając w tym, że jest w piwnicy sam. Gdy jednak wsłuchał się w otoczenie, wyraźnie wyczuł zawirowania magii. To dało mu pewność, że Avis musiał być w tym pomieszczeniu jeszcze kilka godzin temu. Po raz kolejny dotykając plam krwi, przymknął oczy, skupiając się na resztkach obecnej w niej esencji jaką pozostawiła jego magia.

Krew od zawsze była jednym z najlepszych przewodników, szybko więc odnalazł słabo pulsujące źródło. Energia nie była silna, ale upewniła go w tym, że ten wciąż żyje. Dzięki krwi tym razem bez trudu odnalazł jego dokładne położenie. Chciał się od razu do niego teleportować, wyczuł jednak bariery antyteleportacyjne nałożone na dom. W normalnych warunkach mogłoby go zastanowić to, że ktoś zadał sobie trud nałożenia ich na mugolski budynek, ale w obecnej sytuacji nie dziwiło go już nic.

Podniósł się i po raz ostatni omiatając wzrokiem pomieszczenie, opuścił je, nie chcąc tracić więcej czasu niż było to konieczne.

 **][ ][ ][**

Trzask aportacji echem rozniósł się po okolicy. Już po raz drugi w ciągu tej nocy teleportował się nie wiedząc, dokąd trafi. Zazwyczaj niemożliwa była teleportacja w miejsce nieznane, jednak on kierował się pozostawionym śladem magii. Dawało mu to pewność, że nie zbłądzi.

Tym razem otoczyła go całkowita ciemność.

Pierwszą rzeczą którą zarejestrował po wylądowaniu był fakt, że grunt na którym stoi nie jest tak twardy jak wcześniej. To, wraz z otaczającym go mrokiem upewniło go w tym, że znalazł się na jakimś niezamieszkałym terenie.

\- _Lumos_ \- ponownie tego wieczoru wypowiedział zaklęcie światła i rozejrzał się. W słabym blasku z ciemności wyłoniły się poskręcane konary drzew rzucające ponure cienie na okolicę.

Był w lesie.

\- Cholera - zaklął. Coraz mniej mu się to podobało. Wciąż miał w pamięci ślady krwi pozostawione na betonowej podłodze. Ślady te wyraźnie świadczyły o tym, że Avis nie opuścił tamtej piwnicy bez szwanku.. Tym bardziej fakt, że sygnał jego magii odnalazł w miejscu takim jak to, przyprawił go o lodowaty dreszcz przechodzący wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

\- _Lumos lucidum_ \- kolejne zaklęcie sprawiło że promień światła oderwał się od różdżki i zaczął unosić tuż przed nim. Znów położył różdżkę na dłoni i szepcząc wskaż mi, skupił się na tym czego poszukuje. Różdżka zawirowała dookoła po czym zatrzymała się, prowadząc w stronę ciemnego pasa drzew. Ruszył tam, pewien że cel jego poszukiwań nie może być zbyt daleko.

Las był gęsty, a chybotliwe światło także nie ułatwiało zadania. Przedzierając się przez plątaninę krzaków i wystających konarów, raz za razem potykał się. Gdy jego szata po raz drugi zaplątała się o ostre kolce i do jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk rozrywanego materiału, zaklął. Był pewien, że osoba która doprowadziła do tej sytuacji, słono za to zapłaci.

 _Zginie w męczarniach, a tamten dom zrównam z ziemią. -_ uśmiechnął się do własnych myśli - _Ty Avis też dostaniesz za swoje. Gdy tylko postawię cię na nogi, będziesz musiał odpokutować za zniknięcie na tyle lat. Nie myśl, że od tak ci podaruję... -_ urwał myśl w połowie, gdy niespodziewanie potknął się o coś, tracąc przy tym równowagę. Upadając, w ostatniej chwili wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, chroniąc się przed wylądowaniem twarzą w ziemi. _Odpowiedzialnych za to będę zabijał powoli. Bardzo, bardzo powoli..._ \- przebiegło mu przez głowę. Podniósł się i zaczął otrzepywać, zaraz jednak przerwał, w słabym świetle unoszącego się przed nim światła dostrzegając to, o co tak właściwie się potknął.

Ciało.

Leżał na brzuchu z lewą ręką wykrzywioną pod dziwnym kątem. Nie widać było jego twarzy, jednak nawet bez spoglądania, wiedział z kim ma do czynienia. Słabe przebłyski magii dochodzące od leżącego przed nim mężczyzny upewniły go w tym. Wreszcie, po tylu latach, on znów stanie u jego boku.

Uklęknął, ostrożnie starając się obrócić go. Chociaż nie ruszał się, czuł że wciąż żyje. Niestety nawet w tak nikłym świetle widoczna krew, świadczyła o tym, że nie jest z nim dobrze. - Kto ci to to cholery zrobił? - Postępując najdelikatniej na ile było to możliwe w obecnej sytuacji, ostrożnie ułożył go na plecach. Sięgnął ręką do jego twarzy, by odgarnąć z niej brudne kosmyki i zamarł.

Niemożliwe.

Leżąca przed nim osoba z pewnością nie była mężczyzną, dużo bardziej pasowało określenie chłopiec, by nie powiedzieć po prostu dziecko. Ruchem ręki obniżył Lumos tak, by oświetlił drobną twarz. Chłopiec był brudny ale nawet w tak słabym świetle, bez trudu dało się rozpoznać kim jest. Nie, nie ujrzał rysów jakich się spodziewał. Wręcz przeciwnie, przymknął oczy czując że to co zobaczył, właśnie wywróciło cały jego poukładany świat do góry nogami.

Harry Potter.

 _Jak?_ \- W głowie miał totalny chaos. To wszystko nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Faktem jednak pozostawało że osobą przy której właśnie klęczy jest cholerny złoty rycerzyk jasnej strony. Harry Potter.

Wziął głęboki oddech starając się uspokoić.

\- Czy to możliwe że się pomyliłem? - spytał sam siebie, ale gdy tylko to pytanie przebrzmiało w otaczającej go ciszy, upewnił się, że nie mogło być tu mowy o żadnej pomyłce. Struktury magicznej nie dało się pomylić z inną. Dla każdego czarodzieja była unikalna. Zupełnie jak kod DNA o którym musiał wiele lat temu uczyć się w mugolskiej szkole.

Tak, ten chłopiec z pewnością był osobą której szukał. Niestety świadomość tego ani trochę nie czyniła całej tej sytuacji bardziej klarowną. Jeszcze przez chwilę klęczał zastanawiając się co właściwie zrobić, w końcu podniósł się. Ostrożnie wziął nieprzytomnego Pottera na ręce, starając się nie zrobić mu jeszcze większej krzywdy. Musiał to wszystko na spokojnie przeanalizować, a ciemny las na pewno nie był do tego najodpowiedniejszym miejscem.

\- Aligio - rzucił zaklęcie, związując siebie z dzieciakiem po czym z trzaskiem teleportował ich obu.

 **][ ][ ][**

Gdy tylko ponownie znalazł się wewnątrz własnej posiadłości, pierwsze swe kroki skierował do łazienki. Poprawiając nieprzytomnego chłopca w ramionach, machnięciem różdżki napuścił letniej wody do wanny. Nie do końca wiedząc dlaczego właściwie to robi, kolejnym zaklęciem usunął z niego zniszczone rzeczy po czym delikatnie zanurzył go w wodzie.

Zmywając brud oraz zaschniętą krew zniesmaczony dostrzegł że na wychudzonym ciele można policzyć wszystkie żebra. Dzieciak był głodzony. Gdy z rozmokniętych ran ponownie zaczęła sączyć się krew, dostrzegł jak jest ich wiele. Pokrywały niemal całą powierzchnię ciała. Na palcach jednej ręki mógł policzyć miejsca nie poznaczone rozcięciami lub siniakami.

 _Kto cię tak skatował?_

\- Jak Dumbledore mógł pozwolić na to by jego bohater został potraktowany niczym worek treningowy? - Przemywając kolejne zranienia zastanawiał się, dlaczego właściwie jeszcze nie zabił tego dzieciaka. To przez Harry'ego Pottera wiele lat spędził w powłoce nieprzypominającej nawet ludzkiego ciała. Tak, dobrze o tym pamiętał, a mimo to...

Nie mógł go zabić.

Energia która emanowała z Pottera była zbyt znajoma. Wciąż nie wiedział jak to możliwe, ale miał pewność, że to tej magii poszukiwał. To jego brakowało mu przez cały ten czas. Nie zgadzał się jego wygląd, ani nawet wiek, lecz w jakiś sposób czuł że ma do czynienia z tą samą osobą.

Gdy zmierzył się ostatni raz z nim na cmentarzu, nie zwracał na niego zbyt wielkiej uwagi. Jego dopiero co odrodzone ciało było wtedy wciąż niestabilne i nie miał dostępu do wielu własnych zdolności.

Nie zdołał więc wyczuć kim jest.

Kiedy powrócił pamięcią do nocy trzeciego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego, nagle kolejny element układanki wskoczył na swoje miejsce. Dotąd sądził że rytuał który przeprowadził Glizdoogon nie został odprawiony właściwie i to dlatego początkowo jego wygląd tak bardzo odbiegał od normy. Teraz jednak zrozumiał, że przyczyna mogła być zupełnie inna...

 _Krew wroga odebrana siłą_...

\- Skoro posiadasz tą magię i jest jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienie tego, jak mógłbyś być nim, to by znaczyło że krew którą otrzymałem, nie była krwią wroga... - ledwie jego własne słowa przebrzmiały w pomieszczeniu, zyskał pewność, że może mieć rację.

To było najlogiczniejsze wytłumaczenie.

Wyciągnął chłopca z wody i po osuszeniu zaklęciem, przywołał z szafki maść. Nakładając ją na zranienia powrócił do rozmyślań.

\- Jeżeli to rzeczywiście jesteś ty, jak to możliwe, że wyglądasz jak dziecko? Zaklęcia maskujące? Wielosokowy? - Pokręcił głową pewien że oba pomysły są równie absurdalne. Zaklęcia łatwo można by zdjąć a eliksir wielosokowy trzeba było zażywać regularnie. Poza tym dotąd już kilka razy spotkał się z Harrym Potterem. Miał pewność, że chociażby w Hogwarcie, gdy próbował wykraść Kamień Filozoficzny, nie walczył z dorosłym. Tak wtedy Harry miał jedenaście lat i walczył jak jedenastolatek.

Zastanawiając się jakie inne może być tego wyjaśnienie, nastawił rękę chłopca i ostrożnie pochwycił go w ramiona. Przeniósł go do sypialni i delikatnie ułożył na łóżku. Przykrywając Harry'ego po samą szyję zaczął mu się uważniej przyglądać. Już na pierwszy rzut oka mógł stwierdzić, że dzieciak z pewnością wygląda tak jakby pochodził z rodziny Potterów. Charakterystyczne włosy oraz kości policzkowe nie pozostawiały żadnych wątpliwości. Widząc go gdzieś przelotnie lub oglądając jego zdjęcia w gazecie nigdy nie uwierzyłby w to, że smarkacz jest kimś innym, a jednak... teraz nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Po tym jak go dotknął, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości.

Magia chłopca mówiła sama za siebie.

\- Co mu zrobiłeś Dumbledore? - był pewien, że to jego robota. Nikt inny nie byłby do czegoś podobnego zdolny. - Rzuciłeś na niego zaklęcie adopcyjne? - zamyślił się. Zaklęcie adopcyjne z pewnością mogło wyjaśnić podobieństwo chłopca do Potterów, ale nie jego wiek.

 _Chyba że..._ \- zamarł gdy kolejny element układanki dopasował się do całości sprawiając, że wszystko nagle stało się przerażająco klarowne.

\- Czy naprawdę jesteś aż tak szalony Dumbledore?

Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i po raz kolejny spojrzał na śpiącą postać. Drobny chłopiec zdawał się tonąć w pościeli. Wyciągnął dłoń i opuszkami palców delikatnie dotknął jego bladego policzka. Przez chwilę przyglądał mu się, po czym sięgnął po schowany w szafce eliksir i unosząc nieco jego głowę wlał w niego kilka łyków, uważając, by nie zachłysnął się przy przełykaniu. Ułożył go ostrożnie z powrotem i odstawił flakonik po czym, odsunął kołdrę tak, by zsunęła się z lewej nogi chłopca.

\- Jest jeszcze jeden sposób na to, by sprawdzić czy jesteś tym kim myślę. - Sięgnął po pozostawioną na stoliku różdżkę i przykładając ją do jego kostki zaintonował zaklęcie. - _Pokaż_ _prawdę ukrytą_ \- Jak tylko ostatnia sylaba przebrzmiała, na bladej skórze pojawiły się z początku różowe a potem coraz ciemniejsze linie. Patrząc jak zaczynają tworzyć dobrze znajomy znak, uśmiechnął się do siebie.

\- Avis Arawn... Jak to się stało, że ktoś taki jak ty został Harrym Potterem? Jak mogłeś dać się złapać osobie takiej jak Albus Dumbledore? - Przykrył go, układając wygodniej w pościeli. - Cóż w każdym razie chyba masz już dość grania pierwszych skrzypiec w jego grze, prawda? - ponownie sięgnął do jego twarzy i odgarnął z mokrego od potu czoła potargane kosmyki, po czym zsunął dłoń przeciągając jednym z długich palców po jego wargach - Osoba taka jak ty, nigdy nie będzie jego złotym rycerzykiem.

Sprawię że znów staniesz się tym, za kim tak długo tęskniłem.

 **][ ][ ][**

 **Lumos lucidum - stworzone przeze mnie zaklęcie które tworzy światło unoszące się przed osobą rzucającą czar. ( Lucidum - zwrot pochodzi z języka łacińskiego i w tłumaczeniu oznacza świetlisty).**

 **Avis - wybrane przeze mnie imię to słowo mające wiele tłumaczeń - w języku łacińskim oznacza ptaka ( takie tłumaczenie wykorzystała Rowling ) lub znak wieszczy, poza tym w języku francuskim słowo tłumaczone jest jako informacja, ostrzeżenie.**

 **Arawn - to słowo u mnie jest nazwiskiem, jednak w rzeczywistości to imię pochodzące z mitologii walijskiej, nazywano tak Pana Zaświatów.**

 **][ ][ ][**

 **Koniec rozdziału 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział trzeci oddaję w wasze rączki. Pokłony w stronę ciebie colubrum. Miałaś rację scena z duszeniem z poprzedniej wersji nijak nie pasowała do całości. Fruuu i odleciała.**

 **Zapraszam do lektury.**

 **][ ][ ][**

 **Rozdział trzeci**

 _ **Dlaczego mnie uratowałeś?**_

 **][ ][ ][**

Nie był pewien czy się obudził, czy jednak wciąż jeszcze śni. Znajdował się na granicy między jawą a marzeniami. Świadomość powracała do niego powoli. Ociężały umysł miał problem z poskładaniem w całość myśli. Nie wiedział ile trwał w tym stanie, w końcu jednak zewnętrzne bodźce zaczęły do niego docierać.

Pierwszą rzeczą którą zarejestrował był fakt, że leży na czymś miękkim i jest mu ciepło. Już od dawna nie czuł się tak dobrze. Po raz pierwszy od wielu dni nic go nie bolało. Lekko poruszył odrętwiałą ręką i pod palcami wyczuł gładki materiał.

Pościel.

Zrozumiał że musi znajdować się w łóżku, nie miał jednak pojęcia jak tutaj trafił. Ostatnią rzeczą którą pamiętał było to, jak wuj szarpie go i krzyczy że ma się podnieść... po tym był już tylko niebyt.

 _Zabrali mnie stamtąd._

 _Czy trafiłem do Skrzydła Szpitalnego? Czyżby Dumbledore się namyśli i jednak zdecydował łaskawie sprawdzić co się ze mną dzieje? Ciekawe co zrobił wuj jak czarodziej pojawił się na progu jego domu? Zaczął wrzeszczeć? Może narobił w gacie? Chciałbym wiedzieć jaką miał minę ten Stary Idiota jak mnie zobaczył_

 _Czy chociaż przez chwilę zrobiło mu się głupio?_

Spróbował otworzyć oczy, powieki jednak okazały się zbyt ciężkie. Po kolejnych dwóch podejściach, poddał się. Chyba było na to jeszcze za wcześnie. Nie wiedział czy mijają minuty, czy sekundy. Podejrzewał że musi być słabszy niż mu się początkowo zdawało bo to tracił to odzyskiwał kontakt z rzeczywistością.

Czuł się otępiały.

Był pewien że szkolna pielęgniarka jak zwykle nafaszerowała go zabójczą ilością eliksirów przeciwbólowych. Dobrze rozpoznawał ich skutki. Zawsze był po nich tak nieprzytomny jak to miało miejsce obecnie.

Coraz bardziej chciało mu się pić.

Próbował zawołać kogoś, ale z jego wysuszonego gardła nie wydostawał się żaden dźwięk. Ponownie poruszył ręką. Kosztowało go to wiele wysiłku jednak miał nadzieję, że ktoś zauważy ten gest. Chciał jakoś dać znać, że się już obudził, a niestety na nic więcej nie miał siły. Całe ciało było tak ciężkie, że wydawało się mu zrobione z ołowiu.

Czas mijał, ale nikt nie przychodził.

 _Czy jestem tutaj sam?_

 _Dlaczego?_

 _Madame Pomfrey nigdy nie zostawia pacjentów bez nadzoru. Zawsze znajduje się gdzieś w pobliżu. Nawet jeśli przebywa w swoim gabinecie, to dzięki zaklęciom monitorującym wie co się dzieje. Czemu więc teraz nie przychodzi? Musiała zauważyć że się obudziłem..._ \- wsłuchał się w otoczenie, jednak nie dosłyszał żadnych kroków.

 _Czy naprawdę nikogo nie ma w pobliżu?_ \- westchnął i zamarł, nagle uświadamiając sobie jeszcze jedną rzecz. W powietrzu nie unosił się zwykle obecny w Skrzydle Szpitalnym zapach środków dezynfekujących i eliksirów. Wręcz przeciwnie, wdychając je, wyraźnie wyczuwał aromat cytryny oraz mięty.

 _Czy to możliwe, że nie jestem w Hogwarcie?_ \- w tym momencie wydawało mu się to prawdopodobne, jednak ta myśl zamiast go uspokoić, wzbudziła w nim jeszcze więcej wątpliwości. - _Ale gdzie indziej mógłbym być? Może zabrali mnie rodzice Rona? Czy to Nora? Nie, na to jest tu stanowczo zbyt cicho. W domu Rona zawsze panuje zamieszanie, a w nocy jego chrapanie zagłusza wszystko inne..._

 _Może więc jednak jestem w zamku? Może z jakiegoś powodu dyrektor nie umieścił mnie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, lecz w innej komnacie?_

 _Tylko właściwie po co miałby to robić?_

Zebrał się w sobie i zmusił się do kolejnego wysiłku który tym razem zakończył się sukcesem. Ostrożnie uchylając powieki, zmrużył oczy w promieniach zalewającego pomieszczenie słońca. Chwilę trwało zanim jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do światła, w końcu jednak był w stanie rozejrzeć się. Z pewnością nie było to Skrzydło Szpitalne. Nie była to żadna komnata jaką kiedykolwiek widział w Hogwarcie.

Leżał w przestronnym pokoju którego jedną ścianę zajmowały trzy olbrzymie okna zwieńczone łukiem. Całe pomieszczenie urządzone było w granacie i bieli. Ciemne ściany kontrastowały ze śnieżnobiałymi zasłonami. Nie było tu zbyt wielu mebli. Przy jednym z okiem stał szklany stolik z dwoma obitymi na niebiesko fotelami. Przed kominkiem znajdującym się na przeciwległej ścianie postawiono bujany fotel pokryty białym futrem. Poza tym, w pokoju znajdowało się jedynie łóżko na którym aktualnie leżał. Po raz kolejny przesunął palce po ciemno granatowej pościeli zastanawiając się mimowolnie z jakiego materiału została wykonana.

 _Jedwab?_ \- nie znał się na tym, nie mógł być więc do końca tego pewien. W każdym razie musiał przyznać, że pokój został urządzony ze smakiem. Gdyby miał powiedzieć co sądzi o wystroju, określiłby go jednym słowem:

Śliczny.

Z pewnością gdyby miał kiedykolwiek szansę sam urządzić swój pokój, wyglądałby on podobnie do tego, w którym obecnie się znajdował. Niestety wcale nie czuł się z tego powodu szczęśliwszy. Wciąż nie miał pojęcia gdzie tak właściwie jest. Jednym czego był pewny to to, że raczej nie znajduje się w szkole.

 _Znam cały zamek._

 _W ciągu ostatnich lat zwiedziłem wszystkie jego zakamarki i na pewno nie ma w nim miejsca takiego jak to._ \- Zbyt wiele rzeczy wskazywało na to, że jednak nie jest w zamku, ale pewność co do tego, wcale nie rozjaśniała mu sytuacji. - _Skoro nie jestem w Hogwarcie, to w takim razie gdzie trafiłem? Czyj to dom? Kto tak właściwie mi pomógł? Czy to Dumbledore mnie tutaj zabrał? A może ktoś inny? Tylko kto poza nim mógł wiedzieć gdzie jestem?_

 _Kto inny chciałby mi w ogóle pomóc?_

 _Nic już z tego nie rozumiem.._. - zamknął oczy czując że od natłoku pytań na które nie potrafi znaleźć odpowiedzi, zaczyna boleć go głowa. Westchnął gdy zmęczenie ponownie zaczęło brać górę nad jego wolą. Przez chwilę starał się z nim walczyć, wreszcie jednak poddał się, stwierdzając, że zastanowi się nad tym wszystkim później.

][ ][ ][

Gdy obudził się po raz drugi, jeszcze zanim otworzył oczy, wyczuł że tym razem nie jest w pomieszczeniu sam. Ostatnie tygodnie spędzone w ciemnej, cichej piwnicy, wyczuliły go na sygnały dochodzące z otoczenia. Nie tylko był w stanie stwierdzić że poza nim w pokoju jest ktoś jeszcze, ale mógł nawet zlokalizować miejsce gdzie ta osoba się dokładnie znajduje. Uchylając powieki odwrócił głowę stronę okien. Na tle zachodzącego słońca bez trudu dostrzegł mężczyznę odzianego w długą, czarną szatę.

Niestety stał on do niego tyłem, nie był więc w stanie dostrzec jego twarzy. Mimo wszystko jego sylwetka oraz opadające na ramiona ciemno brązowe, niemal czarne włosy, upewniły go w tym, że nie jest to ktoś kogo mógłby znać.

\- Kim... - zaczął, chcąc dowiedzieć się kto go uratował, zaraz jednak urwał zanosząc się suchym kaszlem. Oczy zaszły mu łzami i nie mógł złapać oddechu. Rozpaczliwie starał się opanować, ale wysuszone gardło odmawiało współpracy.

\- Wypij - kiedy niespodziewanie mężczyzna przyłożył mu do ust flakonik z jakimś eliksirem, posłusznie rozchylił wargi. Pozwalając podać sobie gorzki specyfik, mimowolnie zastanawiał się nad tym, kiedy ten do niego podszedł.

 _Nie słyszałem kroków._

Było to dziwne, w końcu jednak założył że to dywan wytłumił dźwięki. Przymykając oczy, z ulgą przyjął zbawienne działanie eliksiru. Powoli dochodząc do siebie, poczuł że nie tylko gardło go już tak nie boli, ale i ma w sobie nieco więcej siły niż wcześniej. Ponownie uchylając powieki, odwrócił głowę w stronę mężczyzny by mu podziękować.

Zamarł, w jednej chwili rozpoznając kim jest jego wybawca. Choć nie wyglądał tak jak w czasie ich spotkania na cmentarzu, to tych czerwonych oczu nie mógł pomylić z nikim innym:

\- Voldemort...

Nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej. Świadomość że to właśnie on wydostał go od szalonego wuja, wydawała mu się całkowicie absurdalna. - _Voldemort mnie uratował? Mnie?! Może jednak umarłem?!_

 _Cholera co tu się dzieje?!_

 _Przecież to niemożliwe by Czarny Pan był moim wybawcą! Cholera, on od lat próbuje mnie zabić! Dlaczego więc opatrzył mnie i teraz jak dobry przyjaciel tak po prostu podaje mi eliksiry?! A może właśnie wypiłem truciznę? Nie, to też nie ma sensu... gdyby chciał mnie otruć, to po co w ogóle by mnie leczył? Wystarczyło zostawić mnie w łapach wuja._

 _Byłoby to o wiele prostsze._

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - zadał pierwsze pytanie które przyszło mu do głowy. Panująca cisza zaczynała mu już ciążyć.

Voldemort nie odpowiedział.

Siedział tuż koło niego jedynie patrząc mu w oczy. Harry nie był pewien o co dokładnie chodzi, jednak wzrok Czarnego Pana wydał mu się nieco dziwny, jakby oceniający. Czuł że to spojrzenie przewierca go na wylot. Nie, nie wyglądało na to by oceniał jego wygląd. Było wręcz przeciwnie, Harry miał wrażenie, że próbuje dotrzeć do samej duszy.

W końcu nie wytrzymał i odwrócił wzrok, nie wiedząc co robić. Voldemort wciąż milczał i po prostu patrzył. Jego spojrzenie było dużo gorsze niż jakiekolwiek obelgi. Harry jeszcze jako dziecko nauczył się jak ma sobie radzić z wyzwiskami, ale to go przytłaczało.

 _Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzy? Czemu jeszcze mnie nie zabił? Czemu jego spojrzenie jest takie oceniające i zaciekawione?_

 _Ogląda mnie jak eksponat na wystawie..._ \- zacisnął palce na pościeli by pokryć zmieszanie, po czym ponownie odwrócił się do Voldemorta.

\- Dlaczego mnie uratowałeś? - musiał zadać to pytanie.

Wzdrygnął się gdy Voldemort uniósł rękę. Oczekiwał ciosu, ten jednak jedynie delikatnie dotknął jego policzka, po czym przesunął palce na jego wargi. Powoli obrysowując ich kształt uśmiechnął się lekko i w końcu odezwał.

Jego słowa wcale go nie uspokoiły.

\- Avis, czy to nie oczywiste? Czyżbyś już zapomniał, że mojej własności nigdy nie wypuszczam z rąk.

Po tym, w i tak skołatanych myślach Harry'ego zapanował kompletny chaos. - _Jego własność... O czym on do cholery mówi?! Czy on kompletnie oszalał?!_

\- Spokojnie Avis. Patrząc na twoją obecną reakcję, a także to w jaki sposób przebiegło nasze ostatnie spotkanie, zakładam że wielu rzeczy nie pamiętasz. Lecz nie martw się, do wszystkiego dojdziemy powoli. Wkrótce zrozumiesz. - czując palce ponownie przesuwające się po twarzy, cofnął się, chcąc od niego odsunąć. Niestety zbyt gwałtowny ruch sprawił że zakręciło mu się w głowie i potrzebował dłuższej chwili na odzyskanie ostrości widzenia.

 _Nie pamiętam? Czego niby nie pamiętam? Tego że nie tak dawno omal mnie nie zabił na cmentarzu? A może tego jak próbował mnie wykończyć na moim pierwszym roku nauki? Jak omal nie zwalił mnie z miotły w czasie meczu quiditcha? Jak zmusił mnie do walki o ukryty w szkole kamień filozoficzny?! Czy też może nie pamiętam jak w Komnacie Tajemnic nasłał na mnie cholernego bazyliszka?! Jak przez niego musiałem przejść przez te wszystkie zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego tylko po to by mógł ściągnąć mnie na tamten cmentarz?! Przecież to on jest winny temu, że spędzam każde przeklęte lato z porąbanym wujem!_

 _Czego nie pamiętam?! Pamiętam wszystko!_

\- Spójrz na mnie Avis. - kiedy po raz kolejny usłyszał to dziwne imię, jego kruche opanowanie, osiągnęło limit. Cała sytuacja stawała się zbyt nierealna. Nim na dobre mógł się zastanowić nad tym co robi, wybuchnął:

\- Nazywam się Harry! Harry! Nie jestem żaden Avis! Dlaczego tak do mnie mówisz?! W co ty grasz Voldemort? Od kiedy ratujesz mi życie, przecież dotąd za każdym razem starałeś się mnie zabić! Co się zmieniło? Może po prostu kompletnie oszalałeś?! To całkiem możliwe skoro odrodziłeś się w głupim kotle na jakimś zapuszczonym cmentarzu! Szkoda że Glizdogon cię tam nie ugotował! - wrzasnął i znów zaniósł się kaszlem gdy gardło po raz kolejny tego dnia dało o sobie znać. Voldemort wykorzystał tę chwilę by się odezwać.

\- Spokojnie mój mały. Nie ma potrzeby byś się tak denerwował. - Nim na dobre był w stanie odzyskać oddech i się odezwać, Voldemort zabrał rękę z jego twarzy i przemówił ponownie: - Musisz dać sobie czas. Mamy wiele kwestii do omówienia. Gdy nadejdzie pora zrozumiesz wszystko.

\- Mylisz się Voldemort. Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. Zabiłeś moich rodziców, od lat uprzykrzasz mi życie. Dlaczego niby miałbym o czymkolwiek z tobą dyskutować? - tym razem już nie krzyczał, spoglądając w jego czerwone tęczówki był spokojny. Nie miał nic do stracenia.

\- Jak zwykle brakuje ci cierpliwości. Chociaż minęło tyle lat, ty najwidoczniej nic się nie zmieniłeś. Jednak w porządku. Możemy zacząć od tej sprawy. Nie jesteś i nigdy nie byłeś Harrym Potterem. Jak się nad tym zastanowić, to nie jestem nawet pewny czy tak naprawdę Harry Potter kiedykolwiek się narodził. Tym samym nie zabiłem twoich rodziców. Nie musisz mnie więc traktować jak swojego wroga. - to co Voldemort mówił było dla niego po prostu absurdalne. Zaczynał się zastanawiać czy jego początkowe założenie nie było słuszne i ten czasem odzyskując ciało nie stracił resztek rozumu.

 _Nie jestem Harrym? Jak nie nim to niby kim? Czy to w tym kotle poprzestawiało mu się kilka klepek? A może po prostu już wcześniej był pomylony? Zresztą o co ja w ogóle pytam? Czy człowiek który został przeklętym Czarnym Panem może być uznawany za normalnego?_

\- Jesteś nienormalny - te słowa wyrwały mu się zanim zdołał się nad nimi zastanowić. Gdy dotarło do niego co tak właściwie powiedział, zadrżał. Był pewien że ten nie przepuści takiej odzywki płazem. Mimowolnie skulił się, oczekując ciosu, jednak Voldemort nie podniósł na niego ręki.

\- Na twoim miejscu zapewne zareagowałbym podobnie. Nie mając właściwych informacji nie jesteś w stanie wyciągnąć innych wniosków. Zapewne również nie uwierzysz mi na słowo, więc zanim będziemy kontynuować naszą rozmowę, pokażę ci coś. - Po tych słowach Voldemort podniósł się i zrzucił z niego kołdrę. Nim Harry miał okazję cokolwiek zrobić, został przez niego pochwycony i wzięty na ręce.

\- Puszczaj! - krzyknął, ale Voldemort to zignorował kierując się w stronę drzwi. Te, gdy tylko się zbliżył, otworzyły się przed nim bezszelestnie.

Znaleźli się w długim, wąskim korytarzu. Nie było tu żadnych okien, drogę oświetlały jedynie świeczki umieszczone w kandelabrach. Harry nie mając sił na dalszą walkę, poddał się, pozwalając mu się nieść. Skupiając się na otoczeniu starał się zapamiętać kolejne zakręty i pokonywane kondygnacje. Miał nadzieję, że pomoże mu to w ucieczce, o ile kiedykolwiek będzie miał na nią szansę.

Niestety schodów i przejść było tak wiele, że bardzo szybko stracił orientację. Voldemort mógłby nawet zacząć chodzić po nich w kółko, a on i tak by tego nie zauważył. W końcu zatrzymali się. Spoglądając na niepozornie wyglądające drzwi, poczuł mimowolną ciekawość.

 _Gdzie jesteśmy?_ \- ledwie zadał sam sobie pytanie, Voldemort pchnął drzwi i jego oczom ukazało się wnętrze.

][ ][ ][

Nie był do końca pewny czego tak właściwie się spodziewał. Lochu? Jakiejś ponurej Sali Tortur z krwią rozmazaną po ścianach i podłodze? W każdym razie widok zwykłego, prosto urządzonego saloniku, był uspokajający, a zarazem lekko rozczarowywał. Po prostu nie pasował mu do obrazu groźnego Czarnego Pana. Ale jak się nad tym zastanowił, w ciągu ostatnich godzin zobaczył i usłyszał zbyt wiele dziwnych rzeczy, by miał się dłużej dziwić czemukolwiek.

Posadzony w jednym ze stojących przy kominku foteli, w napięciu obserwował Voldemorta, kierującego się do stojącego przy ścianie regału. Przyglądając się jego poczynaniom, zastanawiał się, co ten właściwie planuje. Gdy w chwilę później dostrzegł w jego rękach kamienną misę, wszystko stało się jasne. Voldemort ustawił naczynie na stoliku tuż przed nim, a następnie zajął drugi z foteli. Zadrżał spoglądając w migoczącą taflę substancji wypełniającej misę. Nigdy osobiście jej nie używał, jednak dobrze wiedział czym ona jest.

 _Myślodsiewnia..._

\- Co takiego chcesz mi pokazać Voldemort?

][ ][ ][

 **Dla przypomnienia**

 **Avis - jest to wybrane przeze mnie imię. Jest to słowo mające wiele tłumaczeń - w języku łacińskim oznacza ptaka ( takie tłumaczenie wykorzystała Rowling i stworzyła z tego zaklęcie ). Jest to także znak wieszczy, poza tym w języku francuskim to słowo tłumaczone jest jako informacja, ostrzeżenie.**

 **Arawn - to słowo jak już zaznaczałam wykorzystuję jako nazwisko chociaż w rzeczywistości jest to imię pochodzące z mitologii walijskiej. Nazywano tak Pana Zaświatów.**

 **Myślodsiewnia - tego nie trzeba zapewne tłumaczyć, jednak uprzedzam, że na potrzeby opowiadania nieco zmieniłam zastosowanie tego artefaktu w porónaniu do działania pierwowzoru. Wszystkie różnice wyjaśnią się w następnym rozdziale.**

][ ][ ][

 **Koniec Rozdziału 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Przed wami rozdział czwarty. Tutaj opisane sceny właściwie są takie same jak dawniej, ale tak naprawdę wszystkie zostały rozpisane na nowo.**

 **Zapraszam do czytania.**

][ ][ ][

 **Rozdział 4**

 _ **Co takiego chcesz mi pokazać Voldemort?**_

][ ][ ][

Nie odrywając spojrzenia od migoczącej w pomarańczowych promieniach słońca tafli, powrócił myślami do jednej z rozmów z Remusem. Nie miał okazji zobaczyć wtedy na żywo myślodsiewni jednak profesor mu o niej opowiadał. Chociaż minęło wiele czasu, wciąż dobrze pamiętał jego wyjaśnienia dotyczące tego magicznego artefaktu.

 _Myślodsiewnia to magiczne narzędzie w którym można przechowywać a także przeglądać wspomnienia. W myślodsiewni czarodziej jest w stanie ponownie przeżyć swoje najbardziej odległe wspomnienia Harry. Potężny czarodziej może mieć dostęp nawet do wydarzeń ze swojego najwcześniejszego dzieciństwa. Musisz wiedzieć, że dawniej myślodsiewnie zaliczano do czarnomagicznych aretfaktów. Czarodzieje obawiali się ich bowiem pozwalają także na przeglądanie wspomnień innych osób. Zastanów się nad tym, Harry. Nikt nie chce by obca osoba poznała wszystkie aspekty jej życia, nawet te najbardziej wstydliwe i mroczne. Myślodsiewnia pozwala to zrobić. Musisz pamiętać o tym że myślodsiewnia jest uznawana za tak tajemniczą, ponieważ w żaden sposób nie da się jej okłamać. W żaden Harry. Nie można zmanipulować umieszczanych w niej wspomnień. Gdy ktoś próbuje dodać do niej zmienione wspomnienie, myślodsiewnia filtruje je a następnie i tak pokazuje całą prawdę. Całkowicie fałszywego wspomnienia w ogóle nie da się w niej umieścić..._ \- Dobrze pamiętał ten wykład, choć w tym momencie, z tego wszystkiego najistotniejsze dla niego było jedno - Myślodsiewni nie można okłamać. - Ponownie spojrzał na siedzącego tuż obok Voldemorta i znów zadał to samo pytanie.

\- Co takiego chcesz mi pokazać, Voldemort?

Czarny Pan przysunął bliżej w jego stronę misę z kłębiącym się wewnątrz srebrzystym płynem. Zadrżał gdyż coś w jego wzroku wzbudziło w nim niezrozumiałą obawę przed wspomnieniem ukrytym wewnątrz naczynia.

\- Czyje to wspomnienie? - odważył się wreszcie zapytać gdy panująca między nimi cisza zaczęła stawać się zbyt nieznośna.

\- Moje. To moje ostatnie wspomnienie przed utratą ciała.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku gdy sens usłyszanej wypowiedzi w pełni do niego dotarł. - _Ostatnie wspomnienie Voldemorta przed tym jak utracił ciało? Przecież to... -_ urwał nie potrafiąc skończyć tego zdania nawet w myślach, w końcu jednak odetchnął, zbierając się w sobie.

\- To wspomnienie egzekucji którą wykonałeś na mojej rodzinie. - głos zdradliwe drżał mu gdy to mówił, ale nie odwrócił wzroku od twarzy Voldemorta.

\- Zanim zaczniesz cokolwiek oceniać, zajrzyj do wnętrza. Pozwolę obejrzeć ci to w samotności. Potem porozmawiamy.

Ponownie skupiając uwagę na kamiennej misie, wahał się jedynie przez moment. Bez względu na to jak okrutne to miało być, chciał chociaż raz ujrzeć twarze taty i mamy. Wiedział że oglądanie wspomnienia to zupełnie co innego niż magiczne fotografie, dlatego pochylił się i zanurzył twarz w gęstej, srebrzystej substancji. Musiał ich zobaczyć, nawet jeśli miał oglądać ostatnie momenty ich życia.

][ ][ ][

Świat wirował tworząc niezrozumiałą plątaninę dźwięków i barw. Uczucie było dziwne, jednak wszystko ustało gdy tylko jego nogi dotknęły podłoża. Obraz się wyostrzył i wreszcie był w stanie dostrzec cokolwiek. Znalazł się w niewielkim pokoju, którego ściany wymalowano tak by imitowały las. Poskręcane gałęzie namalowanych drzew pięły się w górę, aż do rozjarzonej kuli unoszącej się pośrodku sufitu. Wyglądało to pięknie, nie miał jednak czasu na uważniejsze oglądanie wystroju. Scena która rozgrywała się tuż przed jego oczami, przykuła całą jego uwagę.

 _Mama..._

Lily Potter stała z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką i starała się zasłonić sobą, stojącą w rogu kołyskę. Dobiegał z niej dziecięcy płacz..

\- Proszę oszczędź go. Zabij mnie, ale oszczędź Harry'ego. On nie jest niczemu winny. To tylko mały chłopiec... - Wzdrygnął się gdy zielone oczy jego matki spojrzały wprost w jego własne. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że to nie na niego patrzy w tym momencie. Jeszcze zanim się obrócił, wiedział kogo ujrzy.

Voldemort.

Odsunął się nieco do tyłu, tak by mieć widok na całe pomieszczenie. Celujący różdżką w jego mamę Czarny Pan, wyglądał tak samo, jak człowiek siedzący z nim obecnie w saloniku. Nic się nie zmienił.

\- Avada Kedavra - błysk zieleni i ciało Lily osunęło się na ziemię, zupełnie tak jakby ktoś odciął sznurki utrzymujące je w pionie.

 _Mamo._

Przez kilka sekund po prostu na nią patrzył, nie wiedząc, co tak właściwie czuje. W końcu jednak po raz ostatni spojrzał na nią, po czym odrywając wzrok od aureoli jaką tworzyły jej rude włosy na ciemno zielonym dywanie, ponownie skupił się na Voldemorcie który właśnie zbliżał się do łóżeczka.

Zdawał sobie sprawę że widzianym przez niego dzieckiem jest tak naprawę on sam, ale jakoś nie potrafił tak o tym myśleć. Dużo łatwiej było mu po prostu określić siebie sprzed lat jako "dziecko". Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy rozgrywająca się przed jego oczami scena zaczęła stawać się coraz dziwniejsza. Nie wiedział dlaczego, jednak gdy tylko Voldemort podszedł bliżej, dziecko przestało płakać. Również przybliżając się, zaskoczony zauważył że na mokrej od łez twarzy maluszka pojawił się nieśmiały uśmiech. Malec uspokoił się, jak tylko Voldemort znalazł się w zasięgu jego wzroku.

Chłopiec wyciągnął przez szczebelki rączkę i zaciskając piąstkę na szacie Czarnego Pana roześmiał się, najwyraźniej ciesząc z jego obecności. Harry'emu wydało się to co najmniej dziwne. Zdawał sobie sprawę że dziecko mające niewiele ponad rok, może nie rozumieć wszystkiego co się dzieje. Rozumiał to, lecz nie pojmował, jak jeszcze sekundę temu przerażone dziecko nagle może być tak szczęśliwe. - _Przecież Voldemort był dla niego obcą osobą, dlaczego więc..._

To nie było normalne.

\- Interesujący z ciebie malec. - Voldemort wyciągnął w stronę dziecka rękę i pogłaskał je po roztrzepanych włoskach. - Wielka szkoda. Może nawet bym cię oszczędził, gdybyś nie był synem zdrajcy.

 _Synem zdrajcy._

Te dwa słowa podziałały na niego niczym kubeł zimnej wody. Zdezorientowany wodził wzrokiem od dziecka do Voldemorta i z powrotem. - _Zaraz, o jakiej zdradzie mówi Voldemort? Kto kogo zdradził?_ \- Niestety nie miał więcej czasu na zastanawianie się nad tym, bowiem widmowy Voldemort właśnie skierował różdżkę na chłopca. Harry wiedział co się stanie jeszcze zanim słowa przebrzmiały w ciszy i pokój ponownie rozjaśniło zielone światło zaklęcia.

\- Avada Kedavra.

Przeraźliwy płacz musiał być przeszywający, jednak Harry prawie go nie słyszał. Stał nieruchomo, wpatrzony w postać Voldemorta. Zafascynowany obserwował jak ciało Czarnego Pana niczym szmaciana lalka opada na ziemię i nieruchomieje. Gdyby nie znał całej historii, powiedziałby że jest martwy. Jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie prawda. Czarny Pan przetrwał ten atak.

To nie był jego koniec.

Na potwierdzenie tego, zaledwie kilka sekund później, w okół nieruchomej postaci powietrze powoli zaczęło gęstnieć. Z początku było to ledwo zauważalne, ale w końcu nie można było już tego zignorować. Ostatecznie przyjęło ono postać szarej, skłębionej mgły. Harry podejrzewał, że była to emanacja duszy Voldemorta. W jakiś sposób wydostanie się jej z ciała, pozwoliło Czarnemu Pau przeżyć.

\- Jak udało ci się tego dokonać? - zapytał sam siebie, patrząc jak mgła unosi się w górę i zawisa nad ciałem będącym teraz jedynie pusta skorupą.

 _Czasami chyba lepiej nie wiedzieć._

Wiedząc że już po wszystkim, przygotował się do powrotu. W głowie miał wiele pytań i miał nadzieję na to, że przynajmniej na część z nich Czarny Pan udzieli mu odpowiedzi. Czekał aż obraz się rozwieje, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło.. W chwilę później ciszę, która zapanowała w pomieszczeniu, przeszył odgłos kroków na schodach. Zaskoczony spojrzał w stronę drzwi, pojmując, że to jeszcze nie koniec wspomnienia.

 _Czy to Hagrid? Przyszedł zabrać mnie stąd?_ \- Tak sądził, wiedział bowiem że to on dostarczył go tej pamiętnej nocy na Privet Drive. Jednak gdy drzwi otworzyły się z cichym zgrzytem, to nie gajowy stanął na progu.

 _Dumbledore?_

Dyrektor wszedł do pomieszczenia, uważnie przyglądając się panującemu w pokoju pobojowisku. Jego wzrok padł najpierw na płaczące dziecko, a następnie ześlizgnął się na nieruchome ciało Voldemorta i mgłę wciąż wiszącą nad nim. Po chwili na zwykle dobrotliwej twarzy starca, pojawił się uśmiech pełen satysfakcji.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że tak łatwo dasz się załatwić swoją własną bronią. W końcu podniosłeś różdżkę na niewłaściwą osobę, nieprawdaż? Twój jedyny słaby punkt okazał się twoją zgubą.

Dumbledore mówił coś jeszcze jednak jego kolejne słowa stały się zupełnie niezrozumiałe. Mgła otaczająca ciało Czarnego Pana zaczynała się rozwiewać, a wraz z nią zamazywało się wspomnienie. Zaledwie kilka sekund później Harry poczuł że jakaś niewidzialna siła wyciąga go z naczynia. Gdy ponownie znalazł się w saloniku, utkwił wzrok w oknie próbując zrozumieć to co właśnie usłyszał.

][ ][ ][

Minuty mijały, a on wciąż siedział nieruchomo, zapatrzony w jeden punkt. Starał się jakoś poukładać to wszystko w głowie, jednak informacje które przekazał mu Voldemort stworzyły zbyt wielki chaos w jego myślach. Zarówno słowa Voldemorta ze wspomnienia jak i to co na samym końcu powiedział Dumbledore wzbudzało w nim niepokój. Nie zgadzało się z tym, co do tej pory słyszał o wydarzeniach z tamtej nocy.

Nie wiedział jak ma się do tego odnieść. Oczywiste rozwiązania które nasuwały mu się z tych informacji, ani trochę mu się nie podobały. Wolał żeby się nie potwierdziły. Nie mogły się potwierdzić. - Obserwując jak Voldemort zapala świece i rozjaśnia półmrok który zapanował w salonie, odetchnął i cicho zapytał:

\- Dlaczego w tym wspomnieniu nazwałeś mnie synem zdrajcy? - Czerwone oczy spotkały się z jego własnymi, po czym wzrok Voldemorta przesunął się po jego twarzy jakby czegoś w niej szukając. Po chwili na twarzy Riddle'a pojawił się lekki uśmiech gdy odpowiedział:

\- Tamtej nocy właśnie nim dla mnie byłeś. Zatajono to przed tobą, jednak James Potter zaraz po ukończeniu szkoły wstąpił w moje szeregi. Miał duży potencjał i był obiecującym nabytkiem, niestety szybko okazało się, że nie jest względem mnie lojalny. Został Śmierciożercą, lecz zarazem wciąż służył jasnej stronie. Przystąpił do mnie na polecenie tego Starego Idioty. Miał zostać szpiegiem. Na szczęście udało mi się odkryć prawdę zanim zdołał zbyt mocno namieszać w moich planach. W każdym razie wydał tym samym na siebie wyrok. Niestety, zanim miałem szansę go wykonać, ukrył się pod Fideliusem. Pewnie nie znalazłbym go, lecz jak sam wiesz, niezbyt odpowiednio dobrał swojego Strażnika Tajemnicy.

Harry zadrżał przypominając sobie Glizdogona przez którego Voldemort zdołał odnaleźć i zabić jego rodziców. O tym że ten szczur był tym który ich wydał wiedział już od dawna, jednak pozostałe kwestie były dla niego nowością. W dodatku to co powiedział Voldemort w niczym nie zgadzało się z tym, co do tej pory mówili mu wszyscy.

 _Byłem jeszcze na pierwszym roku gdy Dumbledore wyjawił, że Voldemort zjawił się w Dolinie Godryka żeby mnie zabić. Nie powiedział dlaczego, ale powtarzał, że Czarnemu Panu chodziło o właśnie o mnie. Celem nie byli moi rodzice, lecz ja._

\- To nie ma sensu. - Nawet nie zauważył, że powiedział to na głos. Jego własne myśli pochłaniały go całkowicie. - J _eśli to co twierdzi Voldemort ma cokolwiek wspólnego z prawdą, to by znaczyło, że to nie po mnie wtedy przyszedł. Jeżeli tata był szpiegiem i został zdemaskowany, to Voldemort... chciał zlikwidować jego, nie mnie._

 _Tylko po co Dumbledore miałby mnie okłamać. Przecież po tylu latach to żadna tajemnica. Spokojnie mógłby mi wyjawić prawdę... Więc, może to nie on skłamał? Czy to Voldemort stara się mnie teraz oszukać?_ \- westchnął, kręcąc bezradnie głową. Te wyjaśnienia także nie miały sensu. Nie sądził, by Voldemort kłamał. Zresztą, po co miałby to robić? Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Czarny Pan nic by nie zyskał na wmawianiu mu czegoś takiego. Poza tym, gdyby nawet próbował skłamać, prawda o tym i tak zapewne szybko wyszłaby na jaw.

 _O tym co stało się tamtej nocy wie zbyt wiele osób, by tak po prostu Voldemort mógł naginać fakty w dowolny sposób._ \- Wiedział o tym i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Ani to ani świadomość, że wspomnienia które widział w naczyniu, muszą być autentyczne.

 _Myślodsiewnia nie kłamie._

 _Temu nie mogę zaprzeczyć. Nie mogę też uznać, że słowa "syn zdrajcy" nie padły. Zresztą to co się tam wydarzyło, rzeczywiście przypominało egzekucję na rodzinie zdrajcy. Tyle razy miałem okazję oglądać podobne sceny w koszmarach, że co do tego, nie mogę mieć żadnych wątpliwości._ \- potarł palcami nasadę nosa, starając się zignorować nadchodzący ból głowy. - _Dlaczego Dumbledore nie powiedział mi o tym? Czemu ukrył fakt że tata szpiegował Voldemorta? Po co przez te wszystkie lata utwierdzał mnie w przekonaniu, że Voldemort przybył mnie zabić? Dlaczego pozwolił żebym przez cały ten czas czuł się winnym ich śmierci?_

 _Dlaczego był tak okrutny?_ \- zacisnął palce na materiale koszulki. - _Jak wiele jeszcze przede mną zataił?_

Powrócił myślami do tego co zobaczył w myślodsiewni. Ponownie analizując to, w pewnej chwili uzmysłowił sobie jeszcze jedną rzecz.

 _To Hagrid tamtej nocy zabrał mnie z Doliny Godryka. To on przewiózł mnie motorem i dostarczył do mojego wujostwa na Privet Drive. Wiele razy opowiadał mi tą historię. Opisywał jak osobiście wyciągnął mnie z rumowiska... Zresztą sam pamiętam że leciałem na takim motorze. Nie mam wątpliwości, że to na pewno był on, dlaczego więc...?_

 _Skoro Dumbledore był wtedy w moim domu, powinien wyciągnąć mnie stamtąd osobiście, prawda? Czemu więc zostawił mnie tam i zlecił zabranie, Hagridowi? Czy nie myślał o grożącym mi niebezpieczeństwie? Jak bez skrupułów mógł zostawić małe dziecko w zrujnowanym domu przy martwych ciałach?_

Przecież to chore.

\- Dlaczego mnie tam zostawiłeś Dumbledore? - dopiero cicha odpowiedź Voldemorta uzmysłowiła mu, że i tym razem wypowiedział swoje myśli.

\- Nigdy zbyt wiele nie znaczyłeś dla Albusa Dumbledore'a. Nikt tak naprawdę nic dla niego nie znaczy. Nie spotkałem jeszcze osoby która byłaby dla tego człowieka czymś więcej niż tylko narzędziem niezbędnym do osiągnięcia wyznaczonego celu.

Słowa Voldemorta były okrutne, ale w pewnym stopniu musiał się z nim zgodzić. Sam już dawno zorientował się, że powszechnie podziwiany dyrektor nie jest do końca tak dobry i szlachetny, za jakiego stara się uchodzić.

 _Nie jest i zapewne nigdy nie był._

\- Zainteresowałeś Dumbledore'a tylko dlatego, że byłeś mu potrzebny. Zdecydował się wykorzystać ciebie, do pozbycia się mnie. Ułożył misterny plan, którego nawet ja w tamtym czasie nie zdołałem przejrzeć.

Chociaż jak na jeden dzień miał już serdecznie dość rewelacji, kolejne słowa Voldemorta ponownie go zaskoczyły. - _Plan? Jaki plan ma na myśli? Naprawdę byłem potrzebny dyrektorowi do pozbycia się Voldemorta? Ale zaraz... czy to by miało znaczyć, że Dumbledore pozwolił na to, żeby Voldemort..._

\- To niemożliwe. - Nawet on by czegoś takiego nie zrobił.

\- Zaprzeczanie, nie zmieni faktów Avis.

\- Ale jak... Jak mógł zaplanować to, że ciebie pokonam? Jak i kiedy niby miałem to zrobić? W szkole chociaż to ty jesteś doświadczonym czarodziejem? A może tamtej nocy gdy miałem niewiele ponad rok?! Przecież pokonanie ciebie to był przypadek! Gdyby moja mama nie oddała za mnie życia, już byłbym martwy!

\- Nie byłbyś Avis i Dumbledore doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. To dlatego ingerował w nasze życie i doprowadził do tego, że tamtej nocy wyciągnąłem przeciw tobie różdżkę.

 _Jak to możliwe że nie byłbym martwy? Przecież gdyby nie mama, tamta Avada by mnie zabiła. Zresztą jak niby Dumbledore mógł nastawić cholernego Czarnego Pana przeciw zaledwie rocznemu dziecku? Poza tym, skoro nie przyszedł wtedy po mnie, lecz po to by zabić mojego tatę, to co ja mam z tym wspólnego? Nawet jeśli Dumbledore w jakiś sposób chciałby żeby Voldemort mnie zaatakował, to nie mógł przecież wiedzieć, że tamtej nocy wyciągnie przeciw mnie różdżkę, prawda?!_ \- rozdrażniony uderzył ręką w kolano. Nic w tym nie miało dla niego sensu i nie wiedział już, co ma o tym myśleć.

\- Skoro przyszedłeś po mojego ojca, czemu chciałeś zabić także mnie? Czemu od tylu lat czyhasz na moje życie, skoro twierdzisz że to wszystko jest winą Dumbledore'a? - zdawał sobie sprawę że trochę zasłania się tymi pytaniami, wciąż jednak miał nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób zdoła zaprzeczyć temu co zobaczył i usłyszał. Chciał tego, bowiem był pewien, że jeśli nie podważy jego słów, cały jego dotychczasowy świat rozsypie się niczym domek z kart.

\- Sądzę że już znasz na to odpowiedzi. Widzę to w twoim wzroku Avis, ale niech będzie, powtórzę to. Tamtej nocy przybyłem do was po to, żeby zabić zdrajcę wraz z całą jego rodziną. W takich wypadkach nie pozostawiam nikogo przy życiu. Nie chcę by dzieci zdrajców po latach próbowały się mścić. Nie potrzebne mi takie zamieszanie. - Nie mógł zaprzeczyć jego logice, więc po protu słuchał dalej.

\- Jak już wiesz, tamtej nocy straciłem ciało. Stałem się wrakiem czarodzieja i wciąż nie znałem tego przyczyny. Dziecko zdrajcy pozbawiło mnie mocy na wiele lat. Gdy wreszcie udało mu się odzyskać część sił, robiłem wszystko by dokończyć to, czego nie zdołałem osiągnąć przed laty. Po tamtej nocy ty, wtedy małe dziecko, stałeś się dla mnie wrogiem numer jeden. Nienawiść do ciebie całkowicie mnie zaślepiła. Dopiero ostatnio zrozumiałem jak wielki popełniłem błąd. Zapewne gdyby nie twoje wezwanie, nie rozmawialibyśmy tu teraz, Avis.

Ignorując to, że Voldemort po raz kolejny nazwał go tym dziwnym imieniem, zastanowił się o jakim wezwaniu ten mówi. W pewnym momencie zadrżał, przypominając sobie ostatnią noc spędzoną w ciemnej piwnicy wuja. Nie będąc pewnym czy chce to powiedzieć, wziął głęboki oddech i wyszeptał ledwie dosłyszalnie:

\- Wezwałem cię?

\- Tego też nie pamiętasz? A może jednak? Może po prostu boisz się przyznać do tego, że znów zawołałeś mnie w ten skandaliczny sposób?

Gdy Voldemort umilkł, Harry przygryzł wargę starając się przypomnieć sobie jak nazwał wtedy Czarnego Pana. Dobrze pamiętał, że tuż przed pobiciem myślał o nim kilka razy, ale nie był pewien czy nazwał go jakoś specjalnie... Już chciał powiedzieć, że nie wie o czym ten mówi, lecz nagle zamarł, gdy w pamięci przerażająco dokładnie rozbrzmiały mu słowa które wypowiedział jako ostatnie:

 _Pomóż mi mój Mały Czarny Panie..._

\- Mały Czarny Pan – powtórzył to na głos, zamiast po prostu ugryźć się w język, zaraz jednak zakrył sobie usta dłonią, gdy zrozumiał co zrobił.

\- Jednak pamiętasz - wzdrygnął się, gdy Voldemort zaczął się bawić różdżką która nie wiadomo kiedy znalazła się w jego ręku.

][ ][ ][

Harry spodziewał się ciosu, ale Czarny Pan nie w niego wycelował. Nie dosłyszał zaklęcia ale w chwilę później na stoliku, tuż obok myślodsiewni pojawiła się przed nim filiżanka z parującą herbatą i tost.

\- Wypij. Nie jest zatruta – uśmiech Voldemorta mógłby sugerować coś wręcz przeciwnego ale i tak sięgnął po filiżankę. Wiedział, że jeśli Czarny Pan naprawdę tego będzie chciał to i tak może zabić go w każdej chwili. Nie zamierzał się tym teraz przejmować. - _I tak nic mi to nie da_. - pomyślał i czując że język zaczyna się już mu przyklejać do podniebienia, wziął ostrożny łyk. Herbata była gorzka, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Nie przepadał za słodką. Jednak jedzenie całkowicie zignorował. Po dwóch tygodniach na Privet Drive w czasie których częściej głodował niż jadł, zupełnie stracił apetyt.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Voldemort go obserwuje, nie odwrócił się jednak w jego stronę. Świadomość tego jak nazwał go, wciąż nie pozwalała o sobie zapomnieć. Nie pocieszał go nawet fakt, że miał wtedy gorączkę.

\- Wezwały mnie nie twoje słowa lecz twoja magia. Nie wiem czy słyszałeś o tym, jednak każdy z nas ma unikalną magię nie podobną do żadnej innej. Jeśli potrafisz wykryć moc czarodzieja, bez trudu go rozpoznasz. Ja nauczyłem się tego wiele lat temu. Zresztą twoją magię znam równie dobrze jak swoją własną. Nie zajęło mi więc wiele czasu odnalezienie ciebie. Zapewne gdybym wcześniej odzyskał pełnię swoich mocy, szybciej zorientowałbym się, że nie jesteś moim wrogiem. Twoja magia by mnie przywołała. Z pewnością wtedy nie patrzyłbyś dziś na mnie, jak na mordercę który zniszczył ci życie.

\- Dlaczego moja magia miałaby ciebie przywołać?

\- Z prostego powodu. Mój drogi, jesteś moją własnością. Twoja magia zawsze była częścią mnie i będzie należała do mnie w przyszłości. Tego nie zmienisz ani ty, ani ten przeklęty manipulator.

\- Nie jestem twoją własnością!

\- Tu się mylisz, Avis. Jesteś, już od dawna. Sam dobrowolnie oddałeś się w moje ręce blisko dwadzieścia lat temu.

\- Przestań mnie tak nazywać. Jestem Harry, nie Avis. - Starał się by jego głos brzmiał pewnie, jednak wypowiedziane przez niego słowa były tak ciche, że sam ledwo je słyszał. Coraz mniej był przekonany, w co ma tak właściwie wierzyć. Po tym czego się w ciągu ostatnich kilkudziesięciu minut dowiedział, czuł, że może spodziewać się wszystkiego.

][ ][ ][

Voldemort podniósł się i nim zdążył zareagować, okrążył stolik, zatrzymując się tuż przed nim. Gdy oparł rękę o fotel i nachylił się, poczuł na twarzy jego oddech. Zadrżał gdy zaraz potem, ponownie tego dnia pogłaskał go po policzku.

\- Nie martw się, wkrótce zrozumiesz jaka jest prawda. Udowodnię ci kim jesteś. Jednak zanim przejdziemy do tej rozmowy, powinieneś obejrzeć jeszcze jedno wspomnienie. - Voldemort odsunął się nieco i wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty, flakonik ze srebrzystym płynem.

\- Co zobaczę w tym wspomnieniu? - Przyglądając się zamkniętej w fiolce substancji, coraz bardziej czuł, że już nie chce nic więcej oglądać.

\- To dowód na to, że James Potter nie tylko został szpiegiem jasnej strony na polecenie tego Starego Idioty, ale także na to, że jego celem od początku było doprowadzenie do starcia pomiędzy nami.

Ta odpowiedź odebrała mu głos. Oszołomiony patrzył jak Voldemort usuwa stare wspomnienie z myślodsiewni a następnie przelewa do niej zawartość fiolki. Gdy tylko naczynie było gotowe, Czary Pan się odsunął i ponownie zajął miejsce po przeciwnej stronie stolika. Harry spojrzał jeszcze raz na niego po czym bez słowa pochylił się nad taflą i po raz drugi tego dnia, zanurzył się w niej.

][ ][ ][

Tym razem, gdy tylko mgła się rozwiała, bez trudu rozpoznał pomieszczenie do którego trafił. Tak wiele razy odwiedził ten okrągły gabinet, że nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, gdzie jest.

Znalazł się w gabinecie Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Rozejrzał się i dopiero wtedy dostrzegł stojącego przy oknie dyrektora. Otwierał je właśnie, by wpuścić do środka świeże powietrze. Widząc jego wzrok raz za razem kierujący się w stronę wejścia, zorientował się, że ten na kogoś czeka. Jakby w odpowiedzi na tę myśl, zaledwie kilka sekund później drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem i w progu pomieszczenia stanął James Potter.

Harry nie spodziewał się że będzie miał szansę go tutaj ujrzeć. Mimo wszystko uśmiechnął się dostrzegając, że rzeczywiście słowa które tyle razy słyszał nie są przesadzone. Tak, teraz rozumiał co Remus i Syriusz mieli na myśli.

 _Naprawdę jestem bardzo do niego bardzo podobny. Wyglądamy niemal identycznie. Jak bliźniacy. Chyba różnimy się tylko kolorem oczu i włosów. Chociaż jego też są tak samo potargane jak moje..._

\- Cieszę się że jesteś mój chłopcze. - Dumbledore odezwał się, otwierając szerzej okno i odsuwając się od niego. Patrząc jak kieruje się w stronę biurka, kątem oka dostrzegł jakiś ruch przy oknie, jednak gdy odwrócił się, zrozumiał że był to jedynie przelatujący kruk.

\- Sytuacja staje się coraz trudniejsza. Dlatego zaprosiłem cię dzisiaj do siebie. Muszę cię o coś prosić. Wiem, że nie będzie to dla ciebie łatwe, ale chcę żebyś dołączył do Śmierciożerców.

\- Mam zostać Śmierciożercą? Albusie to...

\- Tak, mój chłopcze, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, lecz obawiam się, że sytuacja nie pozostawia nam innego wyboru. Potrzebujemy szpiega w jego szeregach. Voldemort działa na coraz większą skalę. Jeśli staniesz się jednym z jego ludzi, zyskamy cenne źródło informacji. Pomoże to nam uniknąć wielu przyszłych ataków.

\- Dlaczego akurat mnie o to prosisz? Wiesz, że mam rodzinę. Nie chcę by Lily i malutki Harry znaleźli się w niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Nie mogę poprosić nikogo innego, James. Potrzebuję wyszkolonego czarodzieja, który nie zdemaskuje się przy pierwszej okazji. Dokonać tego możesz tylko ty.

James Potter po tych słowach zamilkł. Obserwujący go z boku Harry bez trudu dostrzegał targające nim emocje. Widać było, że uważnie waży słowa dyrektora. W końcu odezwał się.

\- Przykro mi Albusie. Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie jestem już dłużej sam. Nie mam prawa stawiać na szali życia Lily i Harry'ego. Jeśli zostanę Śmierciożercą, znajdą się na celowniku. Zrozum mnie, to zbyt niebezpieczne. - słysząc to Harry mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Naprawdę doceniał postawę ojca. Widząc jak James odwraca się by odejść, zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym co niedawno powiedział mu Voldemort _\- Jak ta rozmowa ma niby udowodnić, że to przez dyrektora tata został szpiegiem?_ \- Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego własne myśli, dyrektor odezwał się po raz kolejny.

\- Jeśli odejdziesz, Harry nie będzie miał żadnej przyszłości. Ani on ani, żadne inne dziecko. Jesteś na to gotowy? - Bardzo chciał by James po po prostu wyszedł, jednak te słowa wystarczyły, żeby zatrzymał się i ponownie spojrzał na dyrektora.

\- Albusie... Czy naprawę nie ma innego rozwiązania?

\- Przykro mi mój chłopcze. Gdyby było, nigdy bym cię o to nie poprosił. - Głos dyrektora zdawał się brzmieć szczerze. Mimo wszystko tyle razy już słyszał od niego takie zapewnienia, że wcale nie był pewien, czy on aby na pewno nie ma innej możliwości. - _Dlaczego mam wrażenie że on wymusił na nim tą rolę? Czy to przez słowa Voldemorta?_ \- westchnął wiedząc, że nie tylko one mają na to wpływ.

Wciąż miał w pamięci własną rozmowę z dyrektorem tuż po turnieju i jego słowa o większym dobru. Zresztą on zawsze się nim zasłaniał. - _Dla większego dobra ukryć prawdę o śmierci Cedrika, nie wyjawić tożsamości Croucha, pozwolić pałętać się dementorom po szkole... wszystko dla większego dobra. Tak, Dumbledore zawsze taki był._ \- Odrywając od siebie takie myśli, ponownie skupił się na rozgrywającej scenie. Patrzył jak Dumbledore podchodzi do jego ojca i kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Dziękuję ci. Jesteś prawdziwym gryfonem. - Widział, że podziękowania te, wcale nie podniosły Jamesa na duchu.

\- Zadbaj o to by Lily i Harry byli bezpieczni.

\- Oczywiście, o nic się nie martw. Dopilnuję by nic im nie groziło.. Pamiętaj jednak żeby zachować całą tę sprawę w tajemnicy. Od tego zależy nasze powodzenie. Nikt nie może dowiedzieć się o twojej roli. Poza mną prawdę będzie znać jedynie twoja żona. Nikt więcej. Musisz zachować szczególną ostrożność. Tak będzie dla wszystkich bezpieczniej.

\- W porządku. Masz zapewne rację Albusie. Dopilnuję by ta informacja nie wyszła poza naszą trójkę.

\- Wierzę w ciebie James. Skoro wszystko mamy ustalone, to w takim razie jutro wieczorem zjawię się u was byśmy mogli omówić szczegóły. Teraz idź odpocznij. Miałeś ciężki dzień. Lily i Harry zapewne już na ciebie czekają.

\- Sądzę że Lily już od dawna się niecierpliwi. Jestem obecnie spóźniony, a znasz ją. Ona uwielbia dni gdy rzeczy idą zgodnie ze schematem który zaplanowała. Moje opóźnienie z pewnością się jej nie spodoba.

\- Uważaj na siebie.

\- Będę uważał.

James wyszedł z gabinetu, jednak wspomnienie jeszcze się nie rozwiało. Zanim wszystko po raz kolejny spowiła mgła zdołał jeszcze zauważyć jak dyrektor ponownie spogląda w stronę okna, a przez jego twarz przemyka ledwie zauważalny uśmiech.

Wreszcie obraz gabinetu rozwiał się

][ ][ ][

Wpatrzony we własne kolana, milczał. Już po raz kolejny tego dnia nie wiedział jak zacząć dalszą rozmowę. Znów słowa Voldemorta się potwierdziły. Sama myśl, że to przez Dumbledore'a jego ojciec wstąpił między Śmierciożerców przyprawiała go o mdłości. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że był to czas wojny i wielu ludzi narażało własne życie dla powodzenia sprawy. Rozumiał to i wcale nie bolało go to, że ojciec został jednym ze Śmierciożerców Czarnego Pana. Nie, najbardziej bolała go świadomość tego, że zrobił to pod przymusem.

 _To nie była jego decyzja..._

 _Jak wiele razy Dumbledore wymusił już na innych działania które według niego są słuszne?_ \- nie był pewien, czy chce to wiedzieć. Dobrze pamiętał własną naukę i to jak jego samego wiele razy naraził on na niebezpieczeństwo. Przykładem był chociażby niedawny Turniej Trójmagiczny... - _Żaden normalny dyrektor nie zgodziłby się na to, żeby czternastolatek brał udział w tych zmaganiach, a Dumbledore wręcz popchnął mnie do tego._

 _Zrobił to nie po raz pierwszy._

 _Nienawidzę cię Dumbledore. Naprawdę cię nienawidzę._ \- Przed oczami wciąż miał spojrzenie własnego ojca, gdy ten zrezygnowany godził się na zostanie szpiegiem. - _Najpierw zmusiłeś go do tego by został twoim pieskiem na posyłki, a potem i tak nie ochroniłeś ani jego ani mojej mamy..._ \- pomyślał i zamarł, przypominając sobie co Voldemort powiedział mu zanim zanurzył się we wspomnieniu.

 _To dowód na to, że James Potter nie tylko został szpiegiem jasnej strony na polecenie tego Starego Idioty, ale także na to, że jego celem od początku było doprowadzenie do starcia pomiędzy nami._

\- Dlaczego twierdzisz, że Dumbledore chciał doprowadzić do starcia pomiędzy nami? - zapytał w końcu spoglądając wprost w czerwone tęczówki. Po jego pytaniu przez twarz Voldemorta przebiegł ledwie zauważalny cień, Harry nie umiał jednak wywnioskować, co to oznacza.

\- Czy nie zastanowiłeś się jeszcze, skąd mam to wspomnienie, Avis? Jak myślisz, do kogo ono należało?

][ ][ ][

 **Myślodsiewnia - wiadomości na jej temat zaczerpnęłam ze strony opisującej świat Rowling, na której wyjaśnione jest działanie tego magicznego artefaktu. Mimo wszystko uprzedzam jednak że nieco zmodyfikowałam jej funkcję w porównaniu do działania pierwowzoru. No dobrze, może nawet troszkę bardziej niż tylko troszkę, ale cóż...**

 **][ ][ ][**

 **Koniec Rozdziału 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oto kolejny rozdział po poprawkach. Ten również troszkę się zmienił i zrobił się ciut dłuższy niż był. No nawet sporo dłuższy.**

 **Zapraszam do czytania.**

 **] [ ][ ][**

 **Rozdział 5**

 _ **To naprawdę ty**_

 **] [ ][ ][**

 _Czy nie zastanowiłeś się skąd mam to wspomnienie? Jak myślisz, do kogo ono należało?_ \- Ostatnie słowa Voldemorta poraziły go niczym grom.

Ponownie przypomniał sobie obejrzaną niedawno scenę. Dyrektora spokojnie stojącego przy oknie w gabinecie oraz wchodzącego do środka ojca. - _Do którego z nich ono należało?_ \- Raz za razem odtwarzał zachowanie taty a także dyrektora, ale wciąż nie znajdował odpowiedzi. W końcu po kilku minutach pojął nagle, co mu w tym wszystkim nie pasuje. Pytanie zadane przez Czarnego Pana, stało się jasne. - _Wspomnienie które oglądałem nie mogło należeć do żadnego z nich. Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem?_

 _Zaczęło się na chwilę przed tym, zanim tata wszedł do środka, wiec jego nie było... Jednak w tym samym czasie Dumbledore wyglądał przez okno... Gdyby pochodziło od dyrektora, najpierw powinienem zobaczyć widok za oknem, a nie gabinet. Pomieszczenie ujrzałbym dopiero gdy ten się odwrócił.._ \- machinalnie przesunął ręką po włosach i przymknął oczy, czując że z każdą kolejną wiadomością, jego ból głowy tylko się zwiększa.

 _Skoro nie może pochodzić od nich, to do kogo tak naprawdę należało? Czy ktoś jeszcze widział całe to zdarzenie? Ale jak?_ \- niestety nie potrafił znaleźć na to odpowiedzi. - _Poza tym, jak właściwie Voldemortowi udało się je zdobyć? Przecież ta rozmowa odbyła się w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu. Czy nie miało to być najbezpieczniejsze miejsce w całym cholernym zamku?!_

\- To nie było wspomnienie żadnego z nich. - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, uznając w końcu, że jest to jedyny logiczny wniosek. Voldemort potwierdził jego przemyślenia:

\- Nie było.

\- W takim razie czyje było? Kto to wszystko widział? W gabinecie byli tylko we dwoje.

\- To prawda, że w gabinecie byli sami. Wspomnienie należy jednak do osoby która była wtedy w pobliżu. - _W pobliżu? Ale przecież..._

\- Sam powiedziałeś, że w gabinecie nie było nikogo więcej. Byli sami. Jak więc ktoś miał ich podsłuchać? Gabinet dyrektora jest zbyt wysoko, żeby... - _Jak ktoś zdołał się tam dostać? Przecież, gdyby ktoś ukrył się tak pod peleryną niewidką, dyrektor by go zauważył..._

\- Czyżbyś przez te lata stracił swoją czujność Avis? Wydaje mi się, że niezbyt uważnie obejrzałeś tą scenę. Tak łatwo zapomniałeś o kruku który przelatywał za oknem? Na pewno go widziałeś. Wspomnienie które obejrzałeś, należało do niego. - W pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał słów Czarnego Pana, gdy jednak sens ich do niego dotarł, jego oczy po raz kolejny tego dnia rozszerzyły się w szoku.

 _Kruk?_ \- Wiedział o czym Voldemort mówi. Wcześniej nie przywiązał do niego zbyt wiele uwagi, ale ten miał rację, zauważył go. - S _koro to wspomnienie miałoby należeć do niego, to... To by znaczyło, że pod ta postacią ukrywał się czarodziej._

\- To był Animag? - zapytał, ale znał już odpowiedź.

\- Jednak jak chcesz, całkiem szybko łączysz fakty. Masz rację, tym krukiem był Animag. Pod tą postacią ukrywał się jeden z moich zaufanych ludzi. Dokładniej mówiąc, człowiek którego sam zwerbowałeś.

 _Jak to zwerbowałem? Ja? Przecież to..._ \- westchnął i po raz kolejny po prostu zignorował fakt, że Voldemort potraktował go jako kogoś kim nie jest. Nie miał ochoty ponownie się o to z nim kłócić. Po prostu zapytał:

\- Kto nim był?

\- Dobrze go znasz. Nawet jeśli nie pamiętasz nic z własnej przeszłości, to w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat spotykałeś go wielokrotnie. To twój obecny nauczyciel eliksirów, Severus Snape.

 _Snape? Sanpe?!_ \- tego było już za wiele. Chociaż nigdy nie zdradził tego nawet przyjaciołom, gdy Remus jeszcze był nauczycielem, często go odwiedzał wieczorami. W czasie tych spotkań Remus wiele mu opowiadał, nie tylko o rodzicach. Pewnego dnia ich rozmowa zeszła także na szkolnego Mistrza Eliksirów. Remus wyjawił mu wtedy, że Snape działał kiedyś dla Voldemorta, jednak nie trwało to długo. Podobno niedługo po przyjęciu znaku opowiedział się po jasnej stronie i został szpiegiem. Nigdy nie lubił Snape'a, ale świadomość na jakie niebezpieczeństwo narażał się szpiegując Czarnego Pana, wzbudzała w nim szacunek do niego. Jednak teraz myśl, że to on wydał jego ojca na łaskę Voldemorta sprawiła, że poczuł do niego czystą nienawiść.

\- Czy naprawdę on to zrobił? - gdy pytał, jego głos nie był głośniejszy od szeptu. - To od niego usłyszałeś, że mój ojciec ma cię szpiegować? - Chociaż wiedział co usłyszy, chciał tego potwierdzenia. Musiał je otrzymać.

Musiał to usłyszeć.

\- To prawda. - Voldemort przez chwilę przyglądał mu się uważnie, a po chwili dodał: - Od Severusa dowiedziałem się o tamtej rozmowie. Muszę jednak przyznać, że dość długo zwlekał z przekazaniem mi tej wiadomości. Gdy mi o tym wreszcie powiedział, zdążyłem już przyjąć Jamesa Pottera w moje szeregi. Sądzę, że Snape zwlekał tak długo, ze względu na Lily Potter, do której zawsze czuł coś więcej.

 _Snape czuł coś do mojej mamy?_ \- jakoś nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie ich razem. Tak, to był obraz którego chyba wolałby nigdy nie oglądać... zwłaszcza że to właśnie on wydał jego ojca na łaskę tego psychopaty.

\- Niestety popełniłem wtedy pierwszy z fatalnych błędów który przyczynił się do mojej klęski tamtej pamiętnej nocy, gdy próbowałem cię zabić. Powinienem wpierw sprawdzić tą wiadomość, jednak zaślepiony wściekłością zrobiłem dokładnie to, czego oczekiwał po mnie Albus Dumbledore.

\- Nie rozumiem. - nie wiedział co Voldemort ma na myśli.

\- Naprawdę jeszcze tego nie pojąłeś? Nie zwróciłeś uwagi na działania Dumbledore'a? Czy widziałeś jak otwierał szerzej okno?

 _Okno? Co to ma wspólnego z..._

\- Twierdzisz, że on... on naprawdę... - nie był w stanie dokończyć, ale Czarny Pan bez skrupułów, zrobił to za niego.

\- Tak, mój mały. Dumbledore zdawał sobie sprawę że Severus podsłuchuje tą rozmowę. Otworzył okno, by słowa były lepiej słyszalne na zewnątrz.

\- Nie, to niemożliwe. Nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Nawet on nie mógłby. - pokręcił gwałtownie głową, nie chcąc w coś takiego uwierzyć. Nie był w stanie w to uwierzyć. Po prostu nie potrafił...

\- Wiem że ciężko ci to zaakceptować Przywódca który robi z własnego człowieka przynętę, nawet go o tym nie informując, nie jest wiele wart.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że bez wyrzutów sumienia potraktował mojego ojca jak mięso na rzeź? Przecież on nie jest psychopatą. Nie, na pewno jest jakieś inne wyjaśnienie, musi być. Skąd wiesz że Dumbledore wiedział, że to Snape? Może nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jest on animagiem? Może się pomyliłeś?!

 _Musisz się mylić Voldemort. Musisz._

\- Nie ma sensu się okłamywać. Sam dobrze wiesz, że nie może być mowy o pomyłce. Gdyby ich rozmowa odbyła się w jakimkolwiek innym pomieszczeniu. zapewne wziąłby takie rozwiązanie pod uwagę. Lecz jak zauważyłeś, rozmawiali w gabinecie samego dyrektora Hogwartu. Zdajesz sobie sprawę co to za miejsce, prawda?

\- Najbezpieczniejsze miejsce w zamku.

\- Dokładnie Avis. Gabinet dyrektora ze względów bezpieczeństwa ma najlepsze zabezpieczenia spośród wszystkich pomieszczeń w Hogwarcie. Zaklęcia zostały nałożone jeszcze przez założycieli, poza tym każdy kolejny dyrektor dokładał własne. Włamanie się tam jest praktycznie niemożliwe. Nikt nieproszony nie tylko nie wejdzie do środka, ale i nie dostanie się w pobliże gabinetu bez zdemaskowania. Dyrektor nawet pod swoją nieobecność, wie o każdej osobie która przekroczy próg pomieszczenia. Poza tym, gdy jest w środku, jest w stanie wykryć każdą osobę która znajduje się w odległości pięciu metrów od gabinetu. Nie ma tu znaczenia czy ktoś jest przed wejściem, czy za oknem. Prawdę mówiąc, gdy znajduje się u siebie, dyrektor szkoły informowany jest o większości spraw w zamku. Dodatkowo za pomocą kilku zaklęciach, może nawet sprawdzić, gdzie wybrana osoba w danym momencie przebywa.

\- Dlatego zawsze wie, że to ja idę, jeszcze zanim otworzę drzwi. - Wszystkie te sytuacje, gdy dyrektor zwrócił się do niego po imieniu, jeszcze zanim wszedł do pomieszczenia, nabrały zupełnie innego znaczenia. Stało się jasne także to, że zawsze zjawiał się przy nim gdy potrzebował pomocy... jak chociażby znalazł go gdy spędzał kolejną noc przed Zwierciadłem Ain Eingarp... Kiedyś, gdy jeszcze był młodszy miał nadzieję, że Dumbledore troszczy się o niego, teraz jednak wiedział, że był po prostu śledzony. - Świadomość tego przyprawiła go o mdłości. Jednak myśl, że był obserwowany i tak nie była tak ważna w porównaniu z tym, co Dumbledore zrobił przed laty z jego tatą i mamą.

\- Poświęcił ich. Dlaczego?

Voldemort popatrzył na niego, po czym odwracając spojrzenie w stronę okna, odezwał się ponownie:

\- Mówiłem ci już, jego interesują jedynie osobiste cele. Nie ma dla niego znaczenia to, jakie będą ich koszty.

Przygryzł sobie wargę, ale nawet tego nie zauważył. Wciąż nie chciał wierzyć w to co usłyszał, choć fakty mówiły same za siebie. Szukał w tym wszystkim jakiegoś sensu i nie potrafił go znaleźć. W końcu schwycił się ostatniej deski ratunku, ostatniej szansy na to, że Dumbledore nie jest tak bezduszny jak opisuje go Voldemort.

\- Nawet jeśli pozwolił by Snape podsłuchał tą rozmowę, to jednak ukrył moich rodziców pod Fideliusem prawda? Ukrył ich, więc nie mógł czekać na to, aż ich zabijesz... Nie wystawił ich na śmierć.

\- On wiedział.

\- Co wiedział? - nie rozumiał co ten chce mu powiedzieć.

\- Albus wiedział, że Glidogon jest śmierciożercą.

 _Wiedział? Wiedział?_ \- Chciał krzyczeć, jednak słowa zamarły mu w ustach. Zacisnął pięści nie zwracając uwagi na to, że wbija sobie paznokcie w dłoń. Minęło niemal piętnaście minut nim odzyskał głos, jednak Voldemort go nie popędzał. Gdy w końcu był w stanie mówić, zapytał całkowicie zrezygnowany:

\- Skazał ich na śmierć? Tak po prostu? Sam zadecydował o ich życiu... w imię czego? Co mu dało wystawienie mojej rodziny na twoją łaskę?

\- Czy przypominasz sobie ostatnie słowa które wypowiedział Dumbledore we wspomnieniu z Doliny Godryka?

Zapytany o to Harry wahał się jedynie przez kilka sekund, zawsze miał dobrą pamięć, dlatego teraz bez problemu powtórzył:

\- "Kto by pomyślał, że tak łatwo dasz się załatwić swoją własną bronią. W końcu podniosłeś różdżkę na niewłaściwą osobę, nieprawdaż? Twój jedyny słaby punkt okazał się twoją zgubą".

\- To co wtedy powiedział, to prawda. Ty jesteś moim słabym punktem, Avis. Jego celem było pozbycie się nas obu. Niestety w tamtym czasie nie zorientowałem się w porę, do czego on dąży. Gdybym nieco uważniej przeanalizował fakty, być może nigdy nie wyciągnąłbym przeciw tobie różdżki. Zamiast tego sam wszedłem w jego sidła. Kiedy Severus informował mnie o podsłuchanej przez siebie rozmowie, nie wspomniał, gdzie ona miała miejsce. Powinienem wówczas przejrzeć jego wspomnienia, ale w tamtym momencie nie wydało mi się to istotne. Przez to wciągnąłem w pułapkę nas obu.

\- Wciąż nie rozumiem tego. Dlaczego Dumbledore uważał, że powinieneś zaatakować właśnie mnie? Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że twoje zaklęcie odbije się ode mnie? Przecież nie mógł przewidzieć, że mama odda za mnie życie. To że przegrałeś, to był czysty przypadek.

\- Tamtej nocy Dumbledore nie pozostawił nic przypadkowi. On dobrze wie, że nie może pokonać mnie samodzielnie. To dlatego właśnie zdecydował się na wykorzystanie ciebie przeciwko mojej potędze. Powtórzę ci to po raz kolejny, ty jesteś moją słabością, Avis.

\- Ale dlaczego akurat ja?

\- Przez łączącą nas relację i Vegvisir który od niemal dwudziestu lat nosisz na swoim ciele, Avis.

Odchylił głowę do tyłu, opierając się o zagłówek. Zastanawiał się jak ma zareagować na to, że Voldemort po raz kolejny przywołał tą osobę. Słysząc jak znów o nim mówi, zaczął podejrzewać, że Voldemort darował mu życie tylko dlatego iż wierzy że jest nim. Być może powinien ciągnąć tą farsę dłużej, jednak miał już jej dość. Chciał wiedzieć o co w tym wszystkim chodzi i czuł, że kłamstwa nie pomogą mu w zrozumieniu prawdy.

Ani trochę.

\- Przestań mnie tak nazywać, Voldemort. To nie ma sensu. Nie jestem nim. Pomyliłeś się. Zresztą jak mógłbym być osobą o której mówisz skoro mam dopiero piętnaście lat? Nazywam się Harry Potter, zaakceptuj to wreszcie.

\- To nie ja nie mogę zaakceptować faktów, mój mały. Przeżyłeś zaklęcie uśmiercające. Ocalił cię Vegvisir. To ostateczny dowód na to, że w twoich żyłach nie płynie krew Potterów. Nie jesteś Harrym Potterem.

\- Vegvisir? - Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Voldemort ponownie zbliżył się do niego i przykucnął, dotykając różdżką jego lewej kostki. Chciał się cofnąć, jednak siedząc w fotelu nie miał zbyt wielkiego pola manewru. Tymczasem Voldemort wypowiedział cicho dziwne słowa: _Pokaż prawdę ukrytą_ \- Nie brzmiało to jak żadne znane Harry'emu zaklęcie. Jak miał być szczery, to wcale zaklęcia nie przypominało, ale zaskoczony patrzył jak już po chwili na jego skórze zaczynają pojawiać się różowe linie. Z początku były nieregularne, jednak wraz z tym jak zaczynały ciemnieć, ułożył się z nich rozpoznawalny wzór.

Gdy Voldemort się odsunął, pochylił się, by dokładniej obejrzeć znak. Nie przypominał piętna śmierciożerców ani żadnego tatuażu który widział kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Z początku nie potrafił nawet dobrze określić kształtu w który się układa. Jego zdaniem wyglądał trochę jak śnieżynka namalowana przez dziecko, jednak na każdym z końców tej ośmioramiennej "śnieżynki" były linie dziwnie się układające. Jak miałby powiedzieć z czym mu się kojarzą, to jego pierwszą myślą były trójzęby.

\- Ten znak to Vegvisir. Dawniej często nazywany był kompasem wikingów. Stanowi ochronę przy przekazywaniu energii oraz podróżach duszy poza ciało. Pozwala zawsze wybrać właściwą drogę i dojść do prawdy. Jest także tarczą która nie tylko skupia energię, ale i odsyła ją. To właśnie Vegvisir odbił Avadę. Przeżyłeś, bowiem już wtedy znajdowałeś się pod jego działaniem.

\- Ochronił mnie tatuaż? Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie. Jak coś takiego może obronić przed klątwą uśmiercającą. To nie ma sensu! Przeżyłem twoją klątwę ponieważ moja mama oddała za mnie życie!

\- Czy to Dumbledore ci o tym powiedział? Naprawdę uważasz, że tak dla odmiany, tym razem powiedział ci prawdę?

\- Mama oddała za mnie życie, widziałem to. - nawet jeśli Voldemort miał rację i Dumbledore po raz kolejny mógł kłamać, to jednak myślodsiewnia nie kłamała. - Sam pokazałeś mi to wspomnienie.

\- Lily Potter broniła cię do końca, jednak to nie ona cię ocaliła. Nie zaprzeczę, że Magia Miłości wciąż jest niezwykle tajemniczą i nie do końca zbadaną siłą. Z pewnością wykorzystana we właściwy sposób może stanowić potężną ochronę. Jest częścią prastarej, dzisiaj już niemal zapomnianej magii. Jednak musisz wiedzieć, że nawet Magia Miłości nie jest w stanie powstrzymać czaru uśmiercającego. Zresztą użycie jej wymaga odprawienia specjalnego rytuału, który z pewnością nie został wykonany tamtej nocy. Lily Potter nie miała na to wystarczająco dużo czasu.

\- Załóżmy że mówisz prawdę, dlaczego mam uwierzyć tobie? Jak niby przed avadą mógł ochronić mnie jakiś tatuaż? Przecież gdyby to było takie proste, to chyba każdy czarodziej miałby go wytatuowanego...

\- To nie działa w ten sposób, Avis. Magicznych tatuaży nie można sobie tak po prostu wytatuować. Żeby Vegvisir naprawdę działał, konieczne jest nie tylko przeprowadzenie stosownego rytuału ale i zgoda obu stron. Musisz wiedzieć, że aby Vegvisir zyskał właściwą moc, musi zostać wypalony na ciele czarodzieja który jest gotów wyzbyć się prawa do własnej wolności. W zamian za ochronę i możliwości jakie daje Vegvisir, czarodziej dobrowolnie oddaje swoje życie w ręce drugiego. Innymi słowy zostaje jego własnością zarówno ciałem jak i duszą. Dwadzieścia lat temu ty podjąłeś taki krok i oddałeś się w moje ręce.

 _Oddałem się w jego ręce? Miałbym niby dobrowolnie zostać jego własnością? I jakie dwadzieścia lat temu?!_ \- z każdym kolejnym słowem, te wyjaśnienia stawały się coraz bardziej niejasne.

\- Nawet jeśli uwierzę, że to przez ten tatuaż przeżyłem zaklęcie uśmiercające, to jak mogłem z własnej woli go przyjąć, skoro tego nie pamiętam? Zresztą jak to możliwe bym zrobił to dwadzieścia lat temu, skoro pod koniec lipca będę miał piętnaście? Czy nie sądzisz, że to się kompletnie kupy nie trzyma? Nawet jeśli mam te tatuaż, w jaki sposób mogę być osobą którą kiedyś znałeś? Jak mogę być starszy niż jestem obecnie? To po prostu niemożliwe.

\- Być może nie jest to łatwe do osiągnięcia, jednak jak najbardziej możliwe Avis. Co do kwestii w jaki sposób to się stało, wszystko sprowadza się do jednej osoby - Albusa Dumbledore'a. To jego działania doprowadziły do tego, że wyglądasz dzisiaj tak a nie inaczej. Dobrze wiesz, że on nie cofnie się przed niczym, żeby osiągnąć upragniony cel. Tym razem po prostu posunął się dalej niż zwykle.

\- Nawet jeśli byłoby to jakoś możliwe, w co akurat trudno mi uwierzyć. Dlaczego miałby to wszystko tak komplikować? Czy jeśli chciał się ciebie pozbyć, nie było na to łatwiejszego sposobu? - Ręce zaczęły mu drżeć, starał się na tym zapanować, ale nie bardzo mu to wychodziło.

\- Od dawna nie można mnie zabić i to właśnie dlatego dążył do osłabienia mnie w inny sposób. Nie wiem ile mu to zajęło, jednak w końcu zrozumiał, że może to osiągnąć jedynie poprzez użycie więzi która łączy ciebie i mnie. Myślę, że w tamtym czasie Dumbledore zdawał sobie sprawę, że nigdy świadomie nie wystąpiłbyś przeciwko mnie. Zapewne kiedy zrozumiał, że nie przeciągnie cię na jasną stronę, zdecydował się, na tą maskaradę. Musiał mieć ciebie po swojej stronie, aby doprowadzić wszystko do końca. Wykorzystał rodzinę Potterów, i sprawił że stałeś się jej członkiem. Potem skłonił Jamesa do zostania szpiegiem i dopilnował żeby Severus posłusznie doniósł mi o tej zdradzie.

Gdy Voldemort umilkł, nie odezwał się. Nie miał już argumentów. Wiedział, że to co Czarny Pan mu właśnie powiedział, to prawda. - _Dumbledore wykorzystał mnie i moich rodziców... zrobił z nas przynętę tylko po to, żeby pokonać Voldemorta..._

\- Zrobił przynętę ze mnie... - po raz kolejny spojrzał na wciąż boleśnie widoczny na kostce tatuaż. - Czy to naprawdę on mnie ocalił?

\- Tak Avis. Vegvisir może ocalić cię przed każdym zaklęciem czy eliksirem zabijającym. Nie pozwoli zranić cię żadnej osobie posiadającej w sobie choć odrobinę magii. Jedynie mugole stanowią wyjątek, co już zdążyłeś sam odczuć na sobie.

\- To dlatego mój wuj mógł...

\- Tak. Jednak powinieneś wiedzieć także to, że jeśli uderzy w ciebie Avada, Vegvisir po prostu wchłonie jej energię. Nie odbije jej.

\- Nie odbije zaklęcia? Ale przecież powiedziałeś właśnie że tamtej nocy ochronił mnie. To przez ten tatuaż straciłeś moc. Sam widziałem że czar odbił się ode mnie i trafił w ciebie.

\- Masz rację, Avis. Jednak ja jestem jedyną osobą na którą noszony przez ciebie Vegvisir reaguje inaczej. Dzieje się tak, ponieważ to ja go wypaliłem. Łącząc nas tą więzią, poprzez Vegvisir zapewniłem ci ochronę nie tylko przed innymi czarodziejami, ale przede wszystkim, przed sobą samym.

 _Ten tatuaż chroni mnie przed Voldemortem?_ \- nie wiedział jak zareagować na takie wieści, więc po prostu słuchał dalej:

\- W zamian za to, że dałeś mi dostęp do swojej mocy i ciała, zapewniłem ci pełną nietykalność. Każde zaklęcie którym chciałbym cię zranić, zawsze obróci się przeciwko mnie. Również jeśli świadomie zlecę komuś skrzywdzenie ciebie, skutki tego także ja odczuję.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ten tatuaż naprawdę uniemożliwia ci zranienie mnie? Nie możesz mi nic zrobić?

\- Nie do końca. To prawda, że nie mogę cię zabić, nie myśl jednak, że nie zabezpieczyłem się. Mogę potraktować cię czarem torturującym. Magia jest dość pokrętną sztuką która pewne rzeczy pojmuje dosłownie, zaś w innych pozostawia nam obejście. Mogę cię zranić a nawet torturować jeśli tylko nie narażę przy tym twojego życia i nie będę robił tego z intencją zabicia cię.

Ani trochę się mu to nie podobało, jednak po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu usłyszał coś co było dla niego w pełni logiczne. Tak, taki tok myślenia jak najbardziej pasował mu do Czarnego Pana.

\- Rozumiem, ale... - zaczął i urwał zastanawiając się jak ubrać myśli w słowa. - Wciąż nie potrafię uwierzyć w to co mi mówisz. Nawet jeśli znaczenie tego tatuażu wydaje się być autentyczne i zgadza się z tym jak cię pokonałem mając zaledwie rok, to jednak... Dalej nie rozumiem jak mógłbym być Avisem. Jak miałbym nagle odmłodnieć? Przecież to nie byłaby tylko zmiana wyglądu! Ja naprawdę mam teraz piętnaście lat! I jeśli rzeczywiście byłbym osobą o której mówisz, czemu dyrektor nie pozbył się mnie gdy było już po wszystkim? Powiedziałeś, że mugol może mnie zranić, wystarczyło więc by zlecił to komuś... Dlaczego zrobił ze mnie cholernego Chłopca - Który - Przeżył? Czemu ukazał mnie czarodziejskiemu światu jako bohatera?

\- Czy to nie oczywiste, Avis? Znasz przecież sposób myślenia tego Starca. Zastanów, się, po co byłeś mu żywy? Dlaczego rozpowiedział wszystkim, że jesteś Chłopcem - Który - Przeżył? Do czego przygotowuje cię od lat...

 _Do czego mnie Dumbledore przygotowuje?_ \- Pomyślał o swoim pierwszym roku i walce o kamień filozoficzny... o drugim roku i potyczce w komnacie tajemnic z olbrzymim bazyliszkiem... i wreszcie spotkaniu na cmentarzu i odrodzeniu się Voldemorta... - _Praktycznie każdego roku dochodziło do starć z nim. Wszystko zawsze sprowadzało się do Voldemorta... Dlaczego? Czemu Dumbledore nie powstrzymał mnie gdy miałem jedenaście lat i po raz pierwszy świadomie zmierzyłem się z Czarnym Panem? Dlaczego pozwolił by doszło do walki na cmentarzu?_

\- Zawsze wystawiał mnie przeciw tobie. Chciał bym się z tobą mierzył. - gdy tylko te słowa przebrzmiały, zrozumiał jak wiele w tym jest prawdy.

\- Masz rację. Tak jak sobie tego życzył, raz za razem podejmowałeś wyzwanie i walczyłeś ze mną. Wiesz dlaczego?

 _Dlaczego walczyłem? Ja... czułem, że tak trzeba. Musiałem walczyć by ocalić kamień, pomóc uwięzionej Ginny... a ostatnio na cmentarzu... czułem, że powinienem się tam znaleźć sam, bez Cedrika._

\- Wierzyłem, że muszę to zrobić. - ponownie spojrzał w stronę Voldemorta. Gdy ich oczy się spotkały, usłyszał:

\- W czasie twojej nauki w Hogwarcie Dumbledore przygotowywał cię do walki ze mną. Wiedział, że pewnego dnia mogę odzyskać siły. Miałeś być jego zabezpieczeniem na tą ewentualność.

\- Zawsze mi powtarzał, że muszę chronić innych.

\- Robił z ciebie swojego wiernego rycerzyka. Muszę przyznać, że całkiem nieźle mu się to udało. Zapewne gdybym nie odkrył jego planów, jeszcze wielokrotnie wyciągnęlibyśmy przeciwko sobie różdżki.

Przytaknął, nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć już nic więcej. Mimo wszystko oswojenie się z ta myślą nie zajęło mu wiele czasu, być może dlatego, że w jakiś sposób już o tym wiedział od dawna. Teraz po prostu nieco uporządkował znane sobie fakty.

\- Jeśli naprawdę jestem Avis... jeśli to możliwe... jak to się stało, że mam teraz piętnaście lat? - zadał to pytanie i czekał. Targały nim mieszane uczucia. W jakiś sposób już zaakceptował dotychczasowe informacje, ale to pytanie wciąż go dręczyło. Wiedza o tym była mu potrzebna do tego, by w pełni zaakceptował fakt, że może jednak wcale nie nazywa się Harry Potter.

\- Nie znam dokładnej odpowiedzi, mam jedynie pewne podejrzenia, Avis. Jednak zanim przybliżę ci je, myślę, że wspólnie powinniśmy obejrzeć jeszcze jedno wspomnienie.

\- Czyje?

\- Mam eliksir który pozwala ponownie przeżyć najbardziej dramatyczny moment życia. Chce byś go wypił Avis.

Spojrzał zaskoczony na Voldemorta, a ten odpowiedział mu nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem i dokończył:

\- Tym razem obejrzymy twoje wspomnienie.

][ ][ ][

 **Vegvisir - tak dla wiadomości, ja nie wymyśliłam tego słówka! To rzeczywiście jeden z magicznych znaków. Poniżej umieszczam tłumaczenie czym on w rzeczywistości jest. A jeśli ktoś jest zainteresowany jego dokładnym wyglądem, odsyłam do przeglądarki, wystarczy wpisać nazwę.**

 **Vegvisir to kompas, który prowadzi nas po bezdrożach życia, pomagając zawsze znaleźć drogę „do domu". Dawne ludy skandynawskie ryły Vegvisir na dziobach swoich łodzi, przed wyprawą w morze. Miało dać im to ochronę przed niepowodzeniami i złymi wydarzeniami. Używany był również w celach czysto magicznych. Malowany na czole chronił podczas podróży astralnych i działań, które wymagały nie fizycznych wędrówek poza swoim ciałem. Kompas zawsze wyznaczał drogę do bezpiecznej przystani i bezpiecznego miejsca. Każda z części Vegvisir'u ma swoje znaczenie. Łukowate linie mają przyjmować i wypuszczać energię (w zależności czy skierowane są do środka, czy też na zewnątrz), zapewniając odpowiedni przepływ. Krótkie linie, przecinające główne ramiona, to akumulatory potęgujące energię przechodzącą przez nie, oraz zagęszczające ją. Koła natomiast to lustra odbijające i odsyłające energię do jej źródła. Elementy, przypominające „grabie", pełnią funkcję siatki wyłapującej potrzebne wibracje z otaczającego nas świata.**

 **][ ][ ][**

 **Koniec rozdziału 5**

 **Dla ciekawskich. Zapraszam zainteresowanych na mojego chomika Lady-Aislin, tam w folderze Harry Potter moje, w tekście cień czarnego pana umieściłam zdjęcie Avisa :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział szósty jest taki jak poprzednia jego wersja, a zarazem zupełnie inny. Część sytuacji rozwiązało mi się zupełnie inaczej niż na samym początku, włącznie ze wspomnieniami w myślodsiewni.**

 **Zapraszam.**

 **][ ][ ][**

 **Rozdział 6**

 _ **Nie wybaczę ci...**_

 **][ ][ ][**

\- Posiadam eliksir który pozwala ponownie przeżyć najbardziej dramatyczny moment własnego życia. Chciałbym, żebyś go wypił, Avis.

Spojrzał zaskoczony na Voldemorta, ten odpowiedział mu nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem i dokończył:

\- Tym razem obejrzymy twoje wspomnienie.

\- Jak to moje? Czemu chcesz oglądać moje wspomnienie? Zresztą powiedziałeś właśnie, że ten eliksir pozwala przypomnieć sobie dramat który się przeżyło... Czy w moim przypadku to nie będzie wspomnienie które dzisiaj już obejrzeliśmy? Wątpię by spotkało mnie coś gorszego niż tamta noc, gdy ich zaatakowałeś.

\- Nie Avis, nie sądzę, żeby tamta chwila tak naprawdę była dla ciebie tą najgorszą. Przypomnij sobie swoją własną reakcję, widziałeś ją przecież w myślodsiewni. W momencie gdy znalazłem się w pomieszczeniu, zupełnie przestałeś się bać. Można nawet powiedzieć, że odczułeś ulgę. Sądzę, że nawet jako dziecko, zdołałeś wyczuć moją magię. Nie pamiętałeś mnie, jednak moja magia była ci znajoma. Podobna sytuacja miała miejsce w tym roku. Gdy spotkaliśmy się na cmentarzu pod koniec czerwca, powiedz mi, czy bałeś się mnie? - Nie odpowiedział na to pytanie, ale właściwie nie musiał. Voldemort odczytał wszystko z jego spojrzenia.

\- Sam widzisz. To nie była odwaga. Nawet jeśli mnie nie pamiętasz, twoja magia wie, że ja nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Przy naszym spotkaniu przyciągała cię do mnie, chociaż żaden z nas tego wówczas nie zauważył. - Harry upił kolejny łyk herbaty, zastanawiając się nad tym, na co zwrócił mu uwagę Voldemort. Nie bardzo mu się to podobało, ale podejrzewał, że może on mieć co do tego rację.

 _Jednak jeśli śmierć mamy i taty miałaby nie być dla mnie najgorszą chwilą, życia, to w takim razie co nią było? Kiedy się bałem?_ \- potrząsnął głową, chcąc odegnać od siebie niechciane myśli, jednak groteskowo wykrzywiona twarz wuja, za nic nie chciała zniknąć z jego pamięci.

\- Do jakiego z moich wspomnień chcesz się dostać? Co jeżeli trafisz na któreś wspomnienie z moim wujem? Przecież to możliwe. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie mam ochoty oglądać ich po raz kolejny. - przełykając nerwowo ślinę na samą myśl o takiej ewentualności, zapatrzył się w okno za którym dawno już zapadła ciemność.

\- Nie przeczę, że miałeś w swoim życiu wiele momentów które niejedna osoba uznałaby za przerażające. To co przeżyłeś z tym mugolem i tak zapewne jest niczym w porównaniu z tym z czym musiałeś się mierzyć dawniej. Lecz teraz możemy mówić jedynie o wspomnieniach do których możesz powrócić.

\- To znaczy?

\- Wszystko wskazuje, że ten Stary Idiota zablokował ci dostęp do twojej własnej przeszłości. Dlatego obecnie wszystkie twoje wspomnienia sprzed dnia gdy stałeś się Potterem, są dla ciebie niedostępne. Jednak jeśli nie mylę się co do metody jaką Dumbledore wykorzystał, zdołamy dotrzeć do momentu gdy je usuwał. Jestem przekonany, że ten eliksir nam to umożliwi. Uważam, że odebranie wspomnień dla każdego byłoby najgorszym przeżyciem. - Harry słuchał w milczeniu. Po raz kolejny nie mógł podważyć jego słów.

\- Zobaczę to jak Dumbledore usuwał moje wspomnienia? Jakim sposobem? Jeśli to co mówisz to prawda i rzeczywiście nie pamiętam przeszłości, to jak niby będę w stanie odzyskać to wspomnienie?

\- Przede wszystkim musisz zrozumieć, że w twoim przypadku nie możemy mówić o zwykłym wymazaniu wspomnień. Nie sądzę, żeby Dumbledore zaryzykował użycie Obliviate. Gdyby ograniczył się do tego zaklęcia, pozostawałoby ryzyko, że w pewnym momencie twoje wspomnienia powrócą. Podobna sytuacja do czegoś co przeżyłeś dawniej, wystarczyłaby do ich odblokowania. Albus z pewnością nie pozwolił sobie na takie niedopatrzenie.

\- Nawet nie wiedziałem, że można usunąć wspomnienia w inny sposób niż za pomocą zaklęcia Obliviate. Chcesz powiedzieć, że są na to jakieś inne czary? - słowa Voldemorta zaciekawiły go. Częściowo dlatego, że ta sprawa dotyczy go osobiście. Nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Wbrew temu jak absurdalnie to brzmiało, coraz więcej faktów przemawiało za tym, że Voldemort mówi prawdę. Tak poza tym, nie przyznałby się do tego głośno, ale był po prostu ciekawy jego wyjaśnień. Nigdy dotąd nie słyszał o innych zaklęciach takiego rodzaju i zastanawiało go, jak wiele ich jest. - _Nawet Lockhart do swoich oszustw używał wyłącznie Obliviate... chociaż w sumie, wątpię żeby cokolwiek innego mu wyszło..._

\- Nie miałem na myśli zaklęcia, Avis. To prawda, że Obliviate jest najczęściej stosowaną metodą usuwania wspomnień. Czar ten dosyć łatwo opanować i nawet czarodziej ze średnią mocą poradzi sobie z nim bez większych problemów. Jednakże jak już mówiłem, to zaklęcie posiada wadę. Osoba ze znacznym potencjałem magicznym i silną wolą, jest w stanie przełamać ten czar. Zazwyczaj nie zajmuje to więcej niż kilka tygodni. Czarodzieje słabsi magicznie również mogą z czasem je pokonać, gdyż to zaklęcie z każdym kolejnym miesiącem traci na sile. Wyjątkiem mogą być sytuacje gdy użyje się do tego nie swojej różdżki. Jednak to grozi poważnymi uszkodzeniami mózgu, a na takie ryzyko Dumbledore także by sobie nie pozwolił. Dlatego dużo bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że w twoim przypadku zastosował eliksir, a nie zaklęcie.

 _Eliksir? Eliksirem można sprawić, że ktoś..._ \- wzdrygnął się na samą myśl, że ktokolwiek mógłby świadomie coś takiego wypić. - _To chyba niemożliwe..._

\- Twierdzisz, że go wypiłem? W jaki sposób? Przecież nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego dobrowolnie...

\- Z pewnością nie zażyłeś go z własnej woli. Niestety na pytanie jak Dumbledore ci go podał, nie znam dokładnej odpowiedzi. Sądzę, że obecnie wie to jedynie sam dyrektor Hogwartu.

 _To było do przewidzenia_ \- przeszło mu przez myśl, po czym ponownie skrzyżował spojrzenie z Voldemortem i zapytał:

\- Co to za eliksir?

\- Eliksir ten nie jest obecnie w obiegu, posiada więc tylko swoją dawną nazwę. Jeszcze zanim tak naprawdę zaczęto klasyfikować i nazywać eliksiry w sposób wykorzystywany obecnie, nosił on nazwę - Anghofio.

\- Dlaczego nie jest dzisiaj używany?

\- Z wielu powodów. Anghofio daje oczekiwane efekty, jednak niewielu decyduje się na sięgnięcie po niego. Już sam proces warzenia nastręcza wiele trudności i trwa blisko trzy miesiące. Jedynie prawdziwy Mistrz Eliksirów może się porwać na przygotowanie go, a i wtedy nie ma pewności, że wykona go prawidłowo. Poza tym, w przeciwieństwie do zaklęcia zapomnienia, eliksir anghofio dawno temu został zakazany przez Ministerstwo Magii.

\- Czemu go zakazano? - zapytał chociaż obawiał się tego, co usłyszy.

\- Bo ten eliksir uważany jest za truciznę Avis. W najstarszych opisach jest nazywany płynnym zabójcą. Po przyjęciu go przez ofiarę, w ciągu kilku minut rozchodzi się po całym organizmie i przedostaje do krwiobiegu. Wkrótce po tym, zgodnie z przeznaczeniem, usuwa wszelkie wspomnienia, jednak tu nie kończy się jego działanie. Musisz wiedzieć, że w przeciwieństwie do większości eliksirów, nie znika on z ludzkiego organizmu. Upływ czasu nie ma tutaj nic do rzeczy. Nie ma znaczenia czy minie tydzień, miesiąc, pięć, czy może dziesięć lat. Raz zażyty, pozostaje w ciele na zawsze.

 _Jak to nie znika?_

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ja dalej mam go w sobie?

\- Jeśli to jego użył Dumbledore, to tak, wciąż płynie w twoich żyłach.

\- Ale czy to możliwe? Przez tyle lat nikt by się nie zorientował? Miałem już tyle wypadków, że niemal zamieszkałem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Czy Madame Pomfrey nie powinna go wykryć?

\- Żadne zaklęcie go nie wykryje. Po tylu latach ten eliksir do tego stopnia stał się jednością z twoją krwią, że nikt nie zauważy różnicy.

\- Skąd więc mam wiedzieć, czy Dumbledore mi go podał?

\- Nie będziemy tego wiedzieli, chyba, że zdecydujesz się na przyjęcie antidotum. Jednak nie wymagam tego od ciebie.

\- Istnieje antidotum?

\- Tak. Po zażyciu go, można z czasem odzyskać większość utraconych wspomnień, jednak koszty jakie niesie to ze sobą są często nie warte ryzyka. Mało kto decyduje się na przyjęcie antidotum.

\- O jakich kosztach mówisz? - zapytał, chociaż wątpił by odpowiedź przypadła mu do gustu. Nie pomylił się.

\- Jak już ci powiedziałem, eliksir anghofio jest uważany za bardzo silną truciznę. Wbrew pozorom jednak sam w sobie jest zupełnie nieszkodliwy. Sytuacja zmienia się dopiero, gdy wymiesza się go z antidotum. Kiedy te dwie substancje razem znajdą się w organizmie, stają się prawdziwą trucizną. Eliksir zaczyna atakować układ nerwowy oraz mięśnie. Skutki tego bywają różne. Duże znaczenie ma tu moc czarodzieja oraz siła jego organizmu. Istotne jest także to, jak wiele czasu dzieli przyjęcie eliksiru i antidotum. Gdy następuje to w okresie krótszym niż miesiąc, zazwyczaj czarodziej nie przeżywa. - Harry słuchał tego z rosnącym przerażeniem. Sama myśl, że ten eliksir może płynąć w jego krwi sprawiała, że zbierało mu się na mdłości. Tymczasem Voldemort kontynuował swoje wyjaśnienia:

\- Jeśli odstęp jest dłuższy, zwykle nie kończy się to w tak drastyczny sposób, jednak konsekwencje i tak są dosyć poważne. Udokumentowano przypadki w których ta mieszanka doprowadziła do uszkodzenia dróg oddechowych, są i takie gdzie całkowicie sparaliżowała czarodzieja. Oczywiście nie zawsze jest tak źle. Były również sytuacje gdy zakończyło się na osłabieniu władzy w jednej nodze lub ręce. Jak zaznaczyłem, jeśli czarodziej ma duży potencjał magiczny, zwykle wychodzi z tego w miarę bez szwanku.

\- Czyli jeśli chciałbym wypić antidotum i odzyskać wspomnienia, to mogę albo to przetrwać, albo zostać kaleką? Moje życie nie mogłoby być wspanialsze!

\- Jak zawsze cyniczny, mój mały. Jednak bądź spokojny, zostanie kaleką ci nie grozi.

\- Skąd ta pewność?

\- Twój potencjał magiczny jest na to zbyt wysoki. Twoja magia jest dosyć specyficzna i sama się broni. Zresztą poziom twojej magii jest niewiele niższy od mojego. Masz również spore zasoby wewnętrznej magii. Z pewnością w twoim przypadku jakiekolwiek skutki uboczne byłyby niewielkie lub, co dużo bardziej prawdopodobne, w ogóle by się nie pojawiły. - Nie wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć. Ocena jego własnej magii przez Voldemorta, zmieszała go. Wcale nie czuł się tak silny. Poza tym nie bardzo rozumiał co ten ma na myśli, mówiąc, że jego magia sama się broni. - _W jaki sposób?_ \- chciał zapytać, jednak Voldemort jeszcze nie skończył:

\- Nie rób takiej przerażonej miny. Nie każę ci wypić antiotum. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz chciał to zrobić, zrobisz to z własnej woli. Ja chcę jedynie byś teraz wypił eliksir który pokaże nam twoje traumatyczne przeżycie. To pomoże nam sprawdzić, czy Dumbledore użył eliksiru do usunięcia twoich wspomnień. Tym samym też, zyskasz ostateczne potwierdzenie tego, kim jesteś.

\- Jak moje traumatyczne przeżycie pokaże, że to był ten eliksir? Nie bardzo rozumiem co jedno ma z drugim wspólnego.

\- Jeżeli utrata wspomnień jest skutkiem wypitego przez ciebie eliksiru, to jak już mówiłem, zobaczymy moment gdy Dumbledore ci go podał. Obliviate którego działanie zapewne znasz, usuwa wspomnienia natychmiastowo. Lecz w przypadku eliksiru, sprawa wygląda nieco inaczej. Zazwyczaj zanim wspomnienia znikną mija przynajmniej kilka minut. W tym czasie eliksir rozchodzi się już po organizmie. Nie jest dokładnie wiadomo dlaczego, jednak przez to, że zaczyna się już mieszać z krwią ofiary usuwa wszelkie wspomnienia do momentu podania eliksiru. Tym samym czarodziej zapamiętuje to, że wypił ten eliksir.

\- Czemu więc ja o tym nie pamiętam?

\- W normalnym przypadku powiedziałbym, że Dumbledore rzucił dodatkowo na ciebie Obliviate, abyś zapomniał o tej konkretnej chwili, lecz to niemożliwe.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Gdy otrzymałeś eliksir byłeś dzieckiem mającym niewiele ponad rok. Ciało tak małego dziecka jest zbyt słabe na przyjęcie zarówno eliksiru jak i zaklęcia. Tego rodzaju mieszanka najpewniej by cię zabiła.

\- Dlaczego więc nie pamiętam? - głos wyraźnie mu drżał gdy o to pytał, nie próbował jednak nad tym zapanować.

\- Z prostego powodu, byłeś na to zbyt mały. Nie pamiętasz tego, tak jak i nie pamiętasz ataku gdy rzuciłem na ciebie avadę. Wspomnienia z tak wczesnego dzieciństwa są zazwyczaj spychane na dno pamięci. Jednak to wspomnienie wciąż gdzieś w tobie jest. Dlatego właśnie wierzę, że ten eliksir umożliwi ci odtworzenie go. Zaczynajmy, jeżeli jesteś gotowy... - Voldemort sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej niewielką fiolkę z eliksirem. Gdy postawił go przed nim, Harry zauważył że ten jest smoliście czarny. Światło nie odbijało się od niego. Wydawało się wręcz, że jest przez niego pochłaniane.

 _Nie powinienem tego pić._ \- myśl ta pojawiła się w jego głowie niespodziewanie i sprawiła, że sięgając po flakonik, zawahał się. Nie, nie bał się, że to będzie trucizna. Po tym co usłyszał tego wieczoru, powoli zaczynał wierzyć w to, że Voldemort nie czyha na jego życie. Nie, to czego się najbardziej obawiał, to samo wspomnienie, które miał zobaczyć.

 _Nie chcę tego oglądać... Jeśli Dumbledore naprawdę to zrobił, to ja.._. - zacisnął palce i cofnął rękę. _\- Jeżeli rzeczywiście to do czego dotrę, będzie chwilą gdy straciłem własne wspomnienia o przeszłości, to... Nie będę mógł już zaprzeczyć temu, że całe moje dotychczasowe życie było jednym wielkim kłamstwem._

 _Nie czuję się na to gotowy._

\- Nawet jeśli to dla ciebie trudne, to odrzucając je, nie zmienisz tego co się wydarzyło. - Harry zadrżał na te słowa. Chociaż Voldemort nie powiedział nic więcej, poczuł się tak jakby ten czytał mu w myślach.

 _Nie zmieni._ \- Wiedział to, ale i tak miał wrażenie, że obejrzenie tego będzie niczym wyrok. - _Nie będzie już odwrotu._ \- westchnął i wyciągnął rękę po buteleczkę. Wcale nie czuł się pewniej niż przed momentem, ale podjął decyzję.

 _Nie będę tego odwlekać._

 **][ ][ ][**

Odkorkował buteleczkę, jednak nim zdążył unieść ją do ust, palce Voldemorta zamknęły się na jego dłoni. - Spojrzał w jego stronę zdezorientowany. Nie spodobała mu się powaga widoczna na jego twarzy.

\- To bardzo silny specyfik. Weź jeden łyk. Większa dawka może ci zaszkodzić.

Biorąc sobie do serca jego ostrzeżenie, przyłożył zimne szkło do ust i ostrożnie wziął jeden łyk. Eliksir w przeciwieństwie do specyfików które w swoim życiu tyle razy zażywał, był całkowicie bez smaku. Nie miał również konsystencji płynnej, znacznie bardziej przypominał mu jakąś galaretkę.

Odstawił flakonik na stolik i zaczął nerwowo przewracać w palcach materiał koszuli, czekając aż eliksir zacznie działać. Minuty mijały jedna za drugą, lecz nie odczuwał żadnych efektów.

 _Może to niewłaściwy eliksir? Albo przyjąłem zbyt małą dawkę? Czy powinienem zażyć go jeszcze raz?_

\- Nie sądzę, by on działał.

\- Poczekaj Avis. Jeszcze chwila. - słysząc to, chciał zapytać jak długo niby ma jeszcze czekać, słowa jednak uwięzły mu w gardle, gdy pokój najpierw zafalował, a potem całkowicie rozmazał się przed jego oczami.

Uczucie było dziwne. Nie, nic go nie bolało, ale zrobiło mu się zimno. Z początku było to jedynie lekkie uczucie chłodu, z każdą sekundą przybierało jednak na sile. Czuł, że sztywnieją mu ręce i zaczyna drżeć... Po czym wszystko ustało równie niespodziewanie jak się rozpoczęło. Zamrugał odzyskując ostrość widzenia. Pocierając ramiona dłońmi by odegnać chłód, nieco zdezorientowany rozejrzał się. Gdy jego wzrok padł na Voldemorta, zaskoczony zauważył, że na końcu jego różdżki pobłyskuje srebrzysta wstęga. Jej specyficzny blask z czymś mu się kojarzył.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał i w jednej chwili zrozumiał. - To moje wspomnienie - sam sobie odpowiedział, zanim Czarny Pan miał na to szansę.

\- Tak, to ono. Jak się czujesz? - nie był pewien czy nie jest to jedynie skutek oszołomienia, ale wydało mu się, że Voldemort naprawdę przejmuje się jego samopoczuciem.

\- Nic mi nie jest, tylko trochę mi zimno.

\- To zaraz minie. - Po tych słowach Voldemort umieścił smugę w myślodsiewni. Ta jak poprzednio zamigotała przybierając srebrną barwę.

 _Czy to naprawdę to wspomnienie? A co jeśli jednak nie było to moje najstraszniejsze przeżycie? Może okaże się, że inna chwila była dla mnie okropniejsza? Jeśli tak będzie, to co wtedy? Co zrobię jeśli to jedno z moich wspomnień z wujem? Ja... nie chcę przeżywać tego ponownie. Nie dam rady..._

\- Wejdziemy do środka, gdy tylko będziesz na to gotowy.

\- Wejdziemy? - coś we wzroku Voldemorta zamigotało, zaraz jednak jego oczy ponownie nabrały chłodnego wyrazu. Nie był pewien jak ma to określić, jednak emocje które przez kilka sekund widział w jego oczach, najbardziej skojarzyły mu się z ciekawością.

\- Tak Avis, wejdziemy. To wspomnienie obejrzymy razem.

][ ][ ][

Uspokoił się.

W jakiś sposób świadomość, że nie będzie musiał oglądać tego sam, pozwoliła mu pozbierać się. Nie przeszkadzało mu nawet to, że ma wejść we wspomnienie razem z cholernym Voldemortem. Pewność, że ktoś tam będzie tuż obok niego, w zupełności mu wystarczała. Nawet jeżeli tym kimś miał być nikt inny jak sam Czarny Pan.

・Jestem gotowy. - gdy to mówił, naprawdę tak czuł.

\- Podaj mi rękę. Musimy zrobić to razem, żeby obejrzeć je równocześnie. - Gdy zimne palce Voldemorta zamknęły się na jego dłoni, zadrżał. Nim jednak miał szansę uwolnić się, Voldemort pochylił się nad misą. Nie mając wyboru zrobił to samo. Substancja wciągnęła ich obu i w kilka sekund wszystko spowiła srebrzysta mgła.

Chociaż nic nie widział, wciąż czuł obok siebie obecność drugiego człowieka. Voldemort już go nie trzymał, ale Harry i tak wiedział, że on tam jest. Mgła w końcu zaczęła się przerzedzać i obraz się wyostrzył. Gdy tylko pomieszczenie w którym się znaleźli w pełni się przed nimi zmaterializowało, zadrżał, momentalnie je rozpoznając.

Wiedział gdzie jest i wcale mu się to nie podobało.

][ ][ ][

Ponownie tego dnia znalazł się w Hogwarcie, w gabinecie samego dyrektora. Tym razem jednak za oknem panowała ciemna noc. Pomieszczenie oświetlało jedynie kilka świec. Ich migotliwy blask wystarczył mu jednak do zrozumienia sceny która właśnie rozgrywającej się tuż przed jego oczami.

Dumbledore, którego twarz Harry'emu skojarzyła się teraz z chwilą gdy widział go tuż po zakończeniu turnieju trójmagicznego, stał przy biurku. W jednej z jego dłoni dostrzegł pusty flakonik po eliksirze.

\- Zapłacisz mi za to. - niespodziewana groźba która przerwała panującą ciszę uzmysłowiła mu, że na biurku przed Dumbledore'em leży dziecko. Dostrzegając czarne potargane włosy i zielone oczy, zrozumiał, że dziecko na które patrzy, to on sam.

\- Nie będziesz miał do tego okazji. Dopilnuję tego. - Dopiero zimna odpowiedź Dumbledore'a uświadomiła mu, że groźba którą chwilę wcześniej słyszał, padła z ust dziecka.

 _Jak to możliwe? Roczne dziecko przecież nie mówi w ten sposób? Czy to znaczy, że on naprawdę mi to zrobił? -_ w końcu pojął, co Voldemort miał na myśli, mówiąc, że to wspomnienie wyjaśni mu wszystko.

\- Nie zdołasz. Pewnego dnia cię zabiję. Sprawię, że ty... aghh - głos dziecka się załamał. Drobne ręce zaciskające się w piąstki świadczyły o tym, że musi ono odczuwać potworny ból.

\- Spokojnie, to nie potrwa już długo. Wkrótce wszystko będzie tak jak należy. Nie martw się, sprawię , że ponownie spotkasz Toma. Spotkasz go i sam wyślesz do piekła. - wzdrygnął się słysząc to. Głos Dumbledore'a zabrzmiał złowieszczo, jednak od niego znacznie bardziej przerażał go widok wijącego się dziecka którego zielone oczy wciąż były utkwione w dyrektorze.

Zielone oczy pełne czystej nienawiści.

\- Nienawidzę... cię... - to były ostatnie słowa które padły z ust dziecka. Zaraz po tym jego oczy zamknęły się i w tej samej chwili obraz ponownie się zamazał. Poczuł szarpnięcie i wraz z Voldemortem opuścił wspomnienie.

][ ][ ][

Wspomnienie było znacznie krótsze od poprzednich które widział już tego dnia i tak naprawdę pokazało niewiele, ale... żadne z tych wcześniejszych nie rozstroiło go tak bardzo jak to co w tym usłyszał.

\- On naprawdę to zrobił. - wyszeptał i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Czuł, że łzy zaczynają spływać mu po policzkach, ale całkowicie to zignorował.

\- Niestety nie mogę powiedzieć ci, że to nieprawda. To nic nie zmieni. - Słowa Voldemorta nie podniosły go na duchu. Usiadł głębiej w fotelu i podciągnął kolana pod brodę, ponownie ukrywając w nich twarz.

Jego myśli stanowiły kompletny chaos. Nie miał pojęcia w co ma wierzyć, a w co nie. Bał się. Chciał po prostu zasnąć i zapomnieć o tym wszystkim. Chciał znów znaleźć się w Hogwarcie. Chciał, żeby te wakacje w ogóle nie miały miejsca.

 _Dlaczego wciąż nie może być czerwiec? Byłbym w szkole razem z Ronem i Hermioną... wszystko byłoby w porządku._ \- skulił się jeszcze bardziej. - _Chcę o tym wszystkim zapomnieć... po prostu zapomnieć._

][ ][ ][

Świat kołysał się lekko, jednak nie było to nieprzyjemne uczucie. Po raz pierwszy od dawna czuł się bezpieczny. Ramiona które go otaczały, wydawały mu się ciepłe, a ich dotyk, kojący. Coś mu w tym nie pasowało, jego ospały umysł nie potrafił jednak poskładać informacji w spójną całość.

\- Śpij mój mały, śpij. - nie był pewien, kto te słowa wypowiedział, ale w pełni się z tą osobą zgadzał. Sen brzmiał kusząco. - Nie martw się, już niedługo zrozumiesz, gdzie jest twoje miejsce.

 _Moje miejsce?_ \- nie bardzo rozumiał to, ale z każdą chwilą rozwiązanie tego problemu stawało się coraz mniej istotne. Było mu ciepło i wygodnie. Nie chciał teraz się nad niczym zastanawiać. Nie miał na to siły.

Chwilę później już spał.

][ ][ ][

 **Eliksir anghofio - tym razem przypasowało mi słowo zaczerpnięte z języka walijskiego. Nazwa w dosłownym tłumaczeniu oznacza "zapomnieć" i idealnie oddaje zastosowanie przywołanego w tekście eliksiru.**

 **][ ][ ][**

 **Koniec rozdziału 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Niedawno był rozdział szósty, a dzisiaj oddaję już siódmą część w wasze rączki. Nie wiem czemu, ale po poprawkach, za każdym razem kolejne rozdziały wychodzą dłuższe od ich starej wersji. W sumie, wam to pewnie nie przeszkadza. W każdym razie rozdział siódmy ma sporo zmian. Został napisany inaczej niż poprzednio. Poza tym, ci którzy pamiętają starą wersję zorientują się, że pojawiło się kilka nowych wątków. Liczę, że rozdział przypadnie wam do gustu.**

 **Jednak teraz nie przedłużam już i zapraszam do lektury. Mam nadzieję, na dużo komentarzy pod rozdziałem. Dlatego KOMENTOWAĆ!**

 **][ ][ ][**

 **Rozdział 7**

 _ **Nienawidzę cię**_

 **][ ][ ][**

Obudził się już jakiś czas temu, wciąż jednak nie zdobył się na wykonanie nawet najlżejszego ruchu. Leżąc na łóżku, tępym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w jeden punkt, próbując sobie poukładać w głowie wszystko czego dowiedział się zeszłego wieczoru. Nie było to proste. Najbardziej na świecie chciał odnaleźć w wyjaśnieniach Voldemorta jakikolwiek fałsz. Chciał podważyć to wszystko. Chciał po prostu by jego życie powróciło do normy.

Czuł się bezradny.

 _Dlaczego to nie może okazać się jedynie głupim żartem który ktoś sobie wymyślił? Czemu nikt nie wyskoczy z kąta i nie zawoła: „nabrałem cię"_ \- Próbował wmówić sobie, że to na pewno jakieś oszustwo. Niestety wtedy, za każdym razem powracały do niego słowa wykładu, który kiedyś zrobił mu Remus:

 _Musisz pamiętać o tym że myślodsiewnia jest uznawana za tak tajemniczą, ponieważ w żaden sposób nie da się jej okłamać. W żaden Harry. Nie można zmanipulować umieszczanych w niej wspomnień. Gdy ktoś próbuje dodać do niej zmienione wspomnienie, myślodsiewnia filtruje je a następnie i tak pokazuje całą prawdę. Całkowicie fałszywego wspomnienia w ogóle nie da się w niej umieścić. Zresztą próba umieszczenia takiego wspomnienia w niej, może skończyć się tragicznie dla czarodzieja._

Dobrze to wiedział.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że myślodsiewnie są zbyt starymi artefaktami i nikt nie może ich zmanipulować, a jednak... wciąż chciał, żeby to nie była prawda. - westchnął, odwracając wzrok w stronę okna za którym słońce powoli rozjaśniało ciemne niebo. W końcu usiadł i opierając się plecami o poduszki, na nowo zaczął analizować to, co powiedział mu Czarny Pan. Liczył na to, że może po uporządkowaniu informacji, znajdzie z tego wszystkiego jakieś inne wyjście. Cokolwiek co pozwoli mu uwierzyć, że całe jego dotychczasowe życie nie było jedynie grą, rozgrywaną przez dyrektora.

 _Po pierwsze: Mój tata został śmierciożercą na polecenie Dumbledore'a. W dodatku nie zrobił tego z własnej woli, lecz pod przymusem._

 _Po drugie: W czasie tej rozmowy Dumbledore otworzył okno i pozwolił żeby Snape ukrywający się pod swoją animagiczną formą, podsłuchał wszystko o czym mówili. Dumbledore na pewno wiedział o jego obecności... W końcu ta rozmowa odbyła się w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu. Dumbledore jako dyrektor wie co dzieje się w gabinecie a także poza nim w odległości pięciu metrów... Zawsze wie, gdy do niego idę, jeszcze zanim się odezwę, więc to zapewne także jest prawdą._

 _Po trzecie: Dumbledore dobrze wiedział o tym, że Snape pracował w tamtym czasie dla Voldemorta. Tym samym pozwolił na to, żeby informacja o tacie dotarła do samego Czarnego Pana. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że tata dla Voldemorta będzie zdrajcą do zlikwidowania i bez skrupułów mu go wystawił._ \- zadrżał. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jak ktokolwiek może być aż tak okrutny. Niestety większość tych informacji pochodziła z myślodsiewni, w żaden sposób nie mógł więc im zaprzeczyć. Przetarł oczy ręką by otrzeć kilka łez które nie wiadomo kiedy się tam pojawiły, po czym powrócił do swojej wyliczanki.

 _Po czwarte: Dumbledore musiał wiedzieć w jaki sposób Voldemort traktuje zdrajców. Nawet ja to wiem, więc on do cholery tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że Voldemort nie zaprosi nikogo na herbatkę... Wiem, że moi rodzice ukryli się pod zaklęciem Fideliusa, jednak ich strażnikiem był Glizdogon który już wtedy służył Voldemortowi. Według Czarnego Pana, Dumbledore wiedział o tym, komu jest wierny Glizdogon... W to też jestem w stanie uwierzyć. Dumbledore zawsze wiedział, co ja robię i z kim. Dlatego myślę, że naprawdę zdawał sobie sprawę zarówno z lojalności Snape'a jak i Glizdogona. -_ Odrzucił kołdrę na bok i spuścił nogi na podłogę. To co do tej pory przeanalizował było okrutne i miał ochotę za to zabić Dumbledore'a. Lecz znacznie większy niepokój wzbudzały w nim pozostałe fakty, które przytoczył wczoraj Voldemort.

Wstał i podszedł do jednego z olbrzymich okiem które sięgało od podłogi niemal po sufit. Niebo za nim zaczynało już przybierać pomarańczową barwę, rozjaśniając mrok. Otworzył je chcąc wpuścić do środka trochę powietrza i zaskoczony zauważył, że jest to wyjście na taras. Gdy znalazł się na zewnątrz, ciepły wiatr delikatnie zmierzwił mu włosy. Zapowiadało się na to, że dzień będzie upalny.

Zbliżając się do kamiennej barierki, wychylił się i spojrzał w dół. Liczył na to, że może uda mu się zorientować, gdzie tak właściwie jest, jednak na to wciąż było trochę zbyt ciemno. Uznając, że może trochę poczekać, zawrócił do pokoju, zatrzymał się jednak w pół kroku, dostrzegając huśtawkę po przeciwnej stronie tarasu. Zbliżając się do niej, zastanawiał się jak wcześniej mógł nie zwrócić na nią uwagi. Siadając na niej, rozhuśtał ją lekko i podciągnął kolana w górę. Zapatrzony w powoli wstające słońce, powrócił myślami do przerwane analizy:

 _Piąte: Według Voldemorta, Dumbledore chciał doprowadzić do starcia pomiędzy nim oraz mną. To dlatego uczynił z mojego ojca zdrajcę. Chciał żeby Voldemort mnie zaatakował. Voldemort powiedział, że ja jestem jego słabym punktem, Dumbledore także najwyraźniej w to wierzył. Tuż po śmierci mojej mamy, powiedział: Kto by pomyślał, że tak łatwo dasz się załatwić swoją własną bronią. W końcu podniosłeś różdżkę na niewłaściwą osobę, nieprawdaż? Twój jedyny słaby punkt okazał się twoją zgubą._

 _Szóste: Mam na kostce tatuaż który podobno chroni mnie przed Voldemortem. To dlatego on nie mógł zabić mnie tamtej nocy. Ten tatuaż vegi...coś odbił avadę z powrotem w stronę Voldemorta..._ \- urwał myśl.

\- Temu że mam tatuaż, nie zaprzeczę, ale czy coś takiego jak tatuaż naprawdę może chronić przed zabijającym zaklęciem? Nawet jeśli to także jest prawdą, to jak możliwe bym otrzymał go w zamian za oddanie się w niewolę komuś pokroju Voldemorta? Jak w ogóle mogłem się zgodzić na coś takiego? W dodatku miałem to zrobić dwadzieścia lat temu? - westchnął zamykając oczy i odchylając głowę do tyłu. Dobrze pamiętał dalsze wyjaśnienia Voldemorta, a także wspomnienie które ten wyciągnął z jego własnej głowy. Wiedział też, że Dumbledore podał mu eliksir przez który podobno utracił wspomnienia o własnej przeszłości. - Sam widziałem, że mając rok mówiłem do Dumbledore'a normalnie, a nie jak dziecko, ale czy to na pewno dowód? Może po prostu byłem wygadanym dzieciakiem? Może jest jakieś inne wyjaśnienie? Wciąż nie rozumiem jak niby mogę teraz być młodszy niż byłem przed laty. - Wstał, wiedząc, że może jedynie liczyć na kolejne objaśnienia ze strony Voldemorta. Miał nadzieję, że ten udzieli mu ich jeszcze dzisiaj. Chciał tego.

Musiał to wszystko w końcu zrozumieć.

][ ][ ][

Kiedy ponownie znalazł się w pokoju, skierował się wprost do bocznych drzwi, licząc, że znajdzie za nimi łazienkę. Miał rację. Rozglądając się po niewielkim pomieszczeniu, mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, zauważając, że ona podobnie jak pokój była urządzona w jego guście.

Łazienka nie była duża, wręcz przeciwnie, można było nawet powiedzieć, że jest w niej troszkę za ciasno. Niewielki kwadrat zmieścił w sobie wannę, ubikację i umywalkę nie pozostawiając wiele więcej miejsca. Podłogę i ściany wyłożono granatowymi kafelkami. Jakby dla kontrastu z tym, wiszące nad umywalką lustro, miało srebrną ramę. Pomieszczenie nie miało okien, a za oświetlenie służyła unosząca się pod sufitem niewielka kula dająca przyjemny, jasno żółty blask.

Łazienka wydała mu się w pełni wystarczająca. Nie potrzebował jakichś specjalnych luksusów, zresztą nigdy ich nie miał. Przez kilka sekund przyglądał się wiszącej kuli zastanawiając, jakie rzucono na nią zaklęcia. - Nawet w Hogwarcie używa się zwykłych świec... Nie spotkałem się wcześniej z takim oświetleniem. Chociaż nie, coś podobnego widziałem we wspomnieniu. - Potrząsnął głową, odganiając myśli.

Po załatwieniu podstawowych potrzeb, z uśmiechem skierował się w stronę kusząco wyglądającej wanny. Ciepła kąpiel była tym, czego teraz najbardziej potrzebował. Ostatni raz miał okazję wykąpać się jeszcze przed zakończeniem roku i nie zamierzał teraz odpuścić, gdy nadarzyła się sposobność. Nikt o tym nie wiedział, ale uwielbiał wylegiwać się w wannie. Sięgnął do kurków, aby ustawić wodę, zatrzymał się jednak, ponownie zerkając w stronę lustra. Dotąd jeszcze nie odważył się do niego zbliżyć.

 _Jak teraz wyglądam? Czy wciąż widać ślady tego, co zrobił ze mną wuj Vernon?_ \- Wcale nie miał ochoty tego sprawdzać, ale zarazem nie widział przed tym odwrotu. - Muszę to zrobić. Prędzej czy później i tak będę musiał to sprawdzić. - Wahał się, ale nie czekał aż wątpliwości całkowicie go sparaliżują.

][ ][ ][

Spoglądając na własne, blade oblicze, wzdrygnął się, dostrzegając jak przeraźliwie schudł od opuszczenia Hogwartu. Skóra wydała mu się dziwnie szara, a cienie pod oczami większe niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Wujowi kilkakrotnie zdarzyło się uderzyć go w twarz, jednak nie pozostał po tym żaden ślad. Voldemort naprawdę zajął się jego obrażeniami. Spuszczając wzrok w dół, zacisnął palce na materiale koszuli którą obecnie miał na sobie. Jej długi rękaw szczelnie zasłaniał całe ciało, jednak nawet bez patrzenia wiedział, że jego ręce i plecy nie wyglądają tak dobrze jak twarz. Wiele ran wciąż dawało o sobie znać i na pewno daleko im było do całkowitego zaleczenia.

Zacisnął powieki i zaczął rozpinać guziki. Gdy ściągał z siebie koszulę, ręce mu drżały. W końcu odetchnął głęboko i niepewny otworzył oczy. To co ujrzał w lustrze było znacznie gorsze od tego, co oczekiwał.

Rany już nie krwawiły, a większość siniaków zniknęła, jednak wciąż zarówno ręce jak i brzuch poznaczone były podłużnymi szramami. Wyglądało to paskudnie, ale na szczęście, wszystkie pokrywały już strupy. Stanął bokiem żeby zerknąć jeszcze na plecy i zaraz tego pożałował. Widok jaki ukazał się jego oczom, poraził go. Spoglądając na rany z których wiele wciąż zdawało się całkiem świeżych poczuł, że zaczyna robić mu się niedobrze. W chwilę później już pochylał się nad ubikacją. Torsje raz za razem wstrząsały jego ciałem, lecz pusty żołądek, nie miał czego zwrócić. W końcu, niczym szmaciana lalka, opadł na podłogę, bezskutecznie starając się zapanować nad urywanym oddechem.

\- Zabiję... zabiję... - zacisnął pięści. - Zabiję cię. - Wyobrażając sobie martwe ciało wuja leżące u stóp, powoli odzyskiwał spokój. - Kiedyś rozkwaszę tą twoją tłustą twarz Vernon. - Wstał, podniósł koszulę z ziemi i ubrał się. Ochota na kąpiel przeszła mu całkowicie. Opuszczając łazienkę uważał żeby więcej nie spojrzeć w lustro.

][ ][ ][

W pokoju od razu ruszył w stronę tarasu. Potrzebował teraz powietrza. Na zewnątrz oparł się o barierkę i po prostu zapatrzył się w przestrzeń. Przynajmniej przez moment usiłował nie myśleć o niczym. Jakiś czas później, z odrętwienia wyrwał go cichy głos, który rozległ się tuż za jego plecami:

\- Wierzę, że dobrze spałeś. - Zaskoczony odwrócił się. Znów nie usłyszał kiedy Voldemort się zbliżał. - Skoro już wstałeś, chodźmy. Mamy jeszcze wiele do omówienia. Musimy także zająć się twoimi ranami. Najpierw nałożymy na nie maść, a potem udamy się do salonu.

Posłusznie podążył za Voldemortem. Gdy kilka minut później ten ostrożnie rozprowadzał specyfik na jego zranieniach, patrzył wprost przed siebie. Nie chciał ponownie oglądać własnego ciała. Miał tego dość, na bardzo długi czas.

\- Czy one kiedykolwiek znikną? - wcale nie chciał o to pytać, ale słowa same padły z jego ust. Voldemort z początku zignorował jego pytanie, nie przerywając nakładania maści, jednak w końcu odezwał się:

\- Rany zawsze się goją, Avis, ale nie sądzę, by twoje znikły całkowicie. Wiele z nich zaczęło się już goić jeszcze zanim do mnie trafiłeś, nie mogłem więc zamknąć ich zaklęciem. Te płytsze powinny ładnie się zagoić. Myślę, że będą prawie niewidoczne. Problemem jest kilka głębszych zranień, zwłaszcza te na plecach oraz jedno na twojej lewej ręce. Sądzę że po nich pozostaną brzydkie blizny.

Te wyjaśnienia sprawiły, że po policzku spłynęła mu zdradziecka łza, a zaraz po niej kolejna. Nie, nie były to łzy smutku, nie tylko. Był po prostu wściekły. Przez to co w te wakacje zgotował mu Vernon, zaczynał naprawdę nienawidzić mugoli, zwłaszcza tego jednego.

\- Nigdy więcej nie stawaj na mojej drodze Dursley. Nigdy więcej.

\- W porządku, ubierz się. Musimy dokończyć naszą rozmowę, poza tym powinieneś coś zjeść. Wczoraj nawet nie ruszyłeś kolacji. Jeszcze będziesz miał czas na to, żeby wymyślać kary dla tego mugola. Może nawet pozwolę ci którąś z nich wprowadzić w czyn?

Ostatnie słowa Voldemorta powinny go przestraszyć, ale to co czuł dalekie było od strachu. Zabierając z jego ręki koszulę, włożył ją, woląc się zbyt długo nie zastanawiać nad tym, co obecnie czuje do Vernona Dursley'a.

Obawiał się, że wtedy będzie musiał zacząć sam siebie się bać.

][ ][ ][

Gdy tym razem podążał za Voldemortem na własnych nogach, szybko zorientował się, że droga do salonu wcale nie jest tak skomplikowana jak mu się wczoraj wydawało. Zeszli jedno piętro w dół i po przejściu dwóch korytarzy, znaleźli się na miejscu. Wchodząc do dobrze już znanego pomieszczenia, zajął ten sam fotel co ostatnio. Jak tylko usiadł, Voldemort machnął różdżką i na stoliku przed nim pojawiło się śniadanie. Dzisiaj składała się na nie herbata i pieczony kawałek chleba posypany cukrem. - Nie był pewien kto wymyślił tego typu śniadanie, ale mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na jego widok. Uwielbiał pieczony chleb. W Hogwarcie często go jadał, zresztą dzięki Zgredkowi mógł brać to na co miał ochotę.

Obecnie wcale nie odczuwał głodu, ale wiedział, że Czarny Pan ma rację. Nie może nie jeść. - _I tak zbyt długo już głodowałem._ \- Biorąc wciąż ciepły chleb do ręki, ostrożnie wziął pierwszego gryza, a po nim następny. Obawiał się, że nie będzie mógł jeść, jednak mdłości się nie pojawiły. Powoli konsumując śniadanie, spojrzał w stronę Voldemorta który zajął drugi fotel i powrócił do przerwanej zeszłego wieczoru, rozmowy.

\- Wierzę w to co powiedziałeś o moim ojcu, a także w to, że Dumbledore ci go wystawił. Mogę nawet uwierzyć w to, że przed zaklęciem zabijającym ocalił mnie ten tatuaż na kostce, ale ja... dalej nie rozumiem w jaki sposób go otrzymałem? Ciężko mi uwierzyć, że jestem tym Avisem o którym mówisz. Wiem, że widziałem własne wspomnienie w którym mając rok mówiłem jak dorosły, ale wciąż tego nie rozumiem... Jak mogę być Avisem, skoro wyglądam tak jak James Potter? Poza tym, w jaki sposób mógłbym zrobić cokolwiek dwadzieścia lat temu, skoro pod koniec lipca będę miał piętnaste urodziny? - umilkł, tymczasem Voldemort sięgnął po własną filiżankę z herbatą i dopiero po napiciu się, odpowiedział:

\- Początkowo mi też wydawało się to dziwne, jednak myślę, że już znam wyjaśnienie. Sprawa twojego wieku jest dosyć skomplikowana, zacznijmy więc od drugiej kwestii. To dlaczego twój wygląd jest dziś tak bardzo zbliżony do wyglądu Pottera, jest sprawą stosunkowo prostą. Trwałą zmianę wyglądu na tak zaawansowanym poziomie można uzyskać jedynie poprzez zaklęcie adopcyjne. Tylko w ten sposób modyfikacja ma szansę utrzymać się przez lata.

\- Istnieje zaklęcie które może sprawić, że będzie się wyglądało jak dziecko kogoś innego niż w rzeczywistości?

\- Tak. Taki właśnie jest cel czaru adopcyjnego. Pozwala on na całkowitą zmianę wyglądu osoby i upodobnienie jej do jednego lub obojga adopcyjnych rodziców. Ważne jest tutaj także to, że rodzice nie muszą być tego procesu świadomi. Zaklęcie rzuca osoba trzecia, nigdy nie robi tego ktoś, do kogo dziecko ma zostać upodobnione.

\- Czyli w ten sposób można upodobnić dziecko do każdego?

\- Nie do końca. Do tego żeby zaklęcie adopcyjne zadziałało istotna jest wola potencjalnych rodziców. Osoba która ma stać się rodzicem, musi pragnąć dziecka bardziej nić czegokolwiek innego. To dlatego to zaklęcie nie jest zbyt często wykorzystywane.

\- Przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że te osoby nie muszą wiedzieć o tym, że zaklęcie będzie rzucone. Jeśli to prawda, to jak niby mają pragnąć dziecka?

\- Nie zrozumiałeś mnie. Przy zaklęciu adopcyjnym nie chodzi o konkretne dziecko które ma zostać mu poddane. Ludzie którzy mają zostać rodzicami, muszą pragnąć nimi być. Nie ma znaczenia tutaj czy wcześniej widzieli dziecko które stanie się ich własnym, czy też nie.

Tym razem miało to dla niego nieco więcej sensu. Harry zamyślił się analizując to czego się dowiedział, po czym zadał kolejne pytanie:

\- W jaki sposób można sprawdzić, czy Dumbledore rzucił na mnie to zaklęcie?

\- Znam na to dwa sposoby. Najprostszym z nich jest rzucenie przeciw zaklęcia które przywróci ci właściwy wygląd. To rozwiązanie niestety nie jest natychmiastowe, cały proces trwa bowiem około tygodnia. Poza tym, po zdjęciu czaru nigdy już nie będziesz wyglądał jak Potter. Nie sądzę, żebyś obecnie był na to gotowy.

Zdecydowanie nie był. Nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek będzie.

\- Jaka jest druga metoda?

\- Test krwi.

\- Na czym on polega?

\- Istnieje eliksir który pokazuje stopień pokrewieństwa pomiędzy osobami. Umieszcza się w nim po kropli krwi każdej z nich. Jeśli osoby te są rodziną, eliksir zmienia barwę ze srebrnej na czerwoną. Niestety aby przeprowadzić ten test w twoim przypadku, potrzebowalibyśmy poza twoją, także po kropli krwi Lily i Jamesa Potterów. Z oczywistych powodów dzisiaj jest to niemożliwe.

 _Niemożliwe, bo nikt nie przywróci ich do życia_. - westchnął. - _Czyli znów jestem w punkcie wyjścia. Muszę uwierzyć Voldemortowi na słowo, albo zgodzić się na zdjęcie ze mnie całkowicie zaklęcia... Tylko co wtedy? Co jeśli rzeczywiście jestem kimś innym? Co miałbym zrobić, jakbym już nie gdy nie wyglądał tak jak teraz? Czy musiałbym porzucić wszystko co znam? Całe moje życie?_

 _Nie chcę tego._

\- Jeśli jestem pod zaklęciem adopcyjnym, nie chcę go ściągać.

\- Nie zamierzam cię do tego zmuszać Avis.

\- Ale do czasu aż go nie zdejmę, nie będę miał pewności kim jestem, czyż nie? Skoro nie można tego potwierdzić eliksirem muszę ci po prostu w tej sprawie zaufać? Mam uwierzyć ci na słowo? Skąd mam wiedzieć, że mnie nie okłamujesz?

\- Wydaje mi się, że otrzymałeś już wystarczająco wiele dowodów na to, że cię nie okłamuję. Poza tym, nie masz racji. Nie potrzebujemy przeciw zaklęcia do tego, żeby potwierdzić, czy rzucono na ciebie czar adopcyjny.

\- Przecież powiedziałeś...

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedziałem Avis. Zapomniałeś jednak o drugim pytaniu które mi dzisiaj zadałeś. Odpowiedź na nie, stanie się również potwierdzeniem tego, że zostałeś upodobniony do Potterów.

 _Drugie pytanie_ \- Harry zapytał sam siebie nie bardzo wiedząc, co Voldemort ma na myśli, zaraz jednak zrozumiał o jakim pytaniu on mówi. Czarny Pan to potwierdził.

\- Kwestia twojego wieku może wydawać ci się niezrozumiała, lecz dla potężnego czarodzieja nie jest to coś niewykonalnego. Ale zanim przejdziemy do wyjaśnień, sprawdzimy twoją datę urodzenia.

\- Urodziłem się 31 lipca 1980 roku.

\- To się jeszcze okaże Avis. W każdym razie, do sprawdzenia tego, wystarczy jedno zaklęcie.

\- Jak ono działa?

Voldemort nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego wskazał różdżką na samego siebie i wypowiedział zaklęcie: - _Syntima_ \- Harry zafascynowany patrzył jak powietrze przed Voldemortem zaczyna falować po czym niczym utkane z mgły pojawiają się przed nim cyfry _: 31.12.1926._

\- 31 grudnia 1926 rok. To dzień w którym się urodziłem. Możemy teraz sprawdzić twoją datę urodzenia?

\- Skąd masz pewność, że to zadziała?

\- To zaklęcie odczytuje datę urodzenia z pierwszej magicznej iskry stanowiącej zaczątek późniejszego rdzenia magicznego. U każdego czarodzieja ta iskra pojawia się w chwili jego narodzin. Żaden czar ani eliksir nie jest w stanie tego zmienić. Dlatego tak jak i mi, taki tobie, pokaże on prawdziwą datę przyjścia na świat. O ile jesteś gotowy.

Spoglądając w czerwone tęczówki Voldemorta nie wahał się ani przez moment. Chciał poznać odpowiedź. Chciał w końcu zrozumieć kim jest.

-Jestem gotowy. - zadrżał, gdy Czarny Pan skierował w niego różdżkę, ale nie próbował się odsuwać.

\- _Syntima._ \- zaklęcie przebrzmiało. Nawet nie zauważył, że zacisnął pięści i wbija sobie paznokcie w dłonie. W napięciu obserwował kłęby mgły które teraz pojawiły się przed nim samym. Gdy w końcu uformowała się z nich data, odczytał ją raz, potem drugi i kolejny.

Nic to nie dało. Nie miało znaczenia jak wiele razy ja odczytywał. Wciąż pozostawała taka sama. Wisiała tuż przed jego oczami, szydząc, ze wszystkiego co do tej pory znał. Ze wszystkiego w co wierzył:

 _28.07.1957_

 **][ ][ ][**

 **Syntima – to taka moja maleńka modyfikacja słowa fińskiego - syntyma - oznaczającego narodziny.**

 **][ ][ ][**

 **Koniec rozdziału 7**

 **Jak uprzedzałam, zmian dość dużo ;)**

 **Do świąt rozdziały powinny pojawiać się w miarę szybko. Mam obecnie trochę czasu na pisanie.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gdybym miała podsumować ten rozdział to powiem, że właściwie połowa jego nie istniała w poprzedniej wersji.**

 **Wszystkiego Najlepszego z okazji minionych świąt. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział chociaż trochę osłodzi wam dzień.**

][ ][ ][

 _ **Rozdział 8**_

 _ **To dla mnie tylko puste słowa**_

][ ][ ][

 _28 lipca 1957 roku... Jak to możliwe? Naprawdę urodziłem się w 1957 roku? Czy to znaczy, że Voldemort nie pomylił się nazywając mnie Avis?_ \- Cyfry wiszące przed jego oczami, najpierw zbladły, a zaraz potem rozwiały się całkowicie. Nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Już nie. Data którą zobaczył, na zawsze wyryła się w jego pamięci.

 _1957 rok._

 _Czy to może być oszustwo?_ \- chciał żeby tak było, lecz zarazem zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Voldemort nie ma potrzeby kłamać. Poza tym, sam widział jak chwilę wcześniej Czarny Pan rzucił to samo zaklęcie na siebie. Tak, tu nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce. Niestety świadomość tego nie napawała go radością.

\- Czyli ja... - nie był w stanie tego wypowiedzieć.

\- Nazywasz się Avis Arawn. Nie ma już co co tego żadnych wątpliwości. - Słysząc to chciał temu zaprzeczyć, ale nie potrafił. Tu nie było już niczego, czemu można by zaprzeczyć. Próbując jakoś pozbierać się po tym, wstał i podszedł do okna żeby wpuścić trochę powietrza. Był skołowany i miał wrażenie że grunt zaraz usunie mu się spod nóg. Opierając się o parapet wziął głęboki oddech i nie odwracając się, powiedział:

\- Nie jestem Harrym. - Czuł się obdarty ze wszystkiego co kiedykolwiek posiadał. Nie wiedział już kim jest i co ma dalej robić. - Całe moje życie było zwykłym kłamstwem? Moi rodzice, Syriusz, wuj Vernon... nie mają ze mną nic wspólnego? Co mam teraz zrobić? Jak mam spojrzeć w oczy dyrektorowi wiedząc, że on... - głos całkowicie mu się załamał.

\- Gdy nadejdzie na to czas, znajdziesz siłę. Nie zapominaj także, że nie jesteś i nigdy nie byłeś sam, Avis. Jesteś częścią mnie i tak pozostanie na zawsze. - Ostatnie słowa Voldemorta powinny raczej wzbudzać w nim strach niż przynosić ulgę, ale pozwoliły mu się uspokoić. Otworzył okno szerzej i wchodząc na parapet, oparł się plecami o framugę.

\- Skoro naprawdę jestem osobą o której mówisz, powiedz mi w jaki sposób stałem się piętnastolatkiem. Jestem już gotowy tego wysłuchać. - wciąż wyglądał na zewnątrz, nie zauważył więc, że Voldemort uśmiechnął się po jego słowach i dopiero potem. przemówił:

\- Istnieją dwa sposoby na dokonanie trwałej manipulacji tego rodzaju. Oba są równie niebezpieczne jak i nielegalne. Z pewnością żaden z nich nie przypadnie ci do gustu.

\- Zaczynam wątpić w to, czy Dumbledore kiedykolwiek stosował legalne rozwiązania. - mówiąc to odwrócił głowę do Czarnego Pana. - Skoro bez skrupułów manipuluje cudzym życiem, co mu szkodzi nagiąć nieco prawo? Zresztą czy ktokolwiek uwierzyłby, że taki dobrotliwy staruszek robi coś nielegalnego?

\- Dumbledore przez wiele lat pracował nad swoim wizerunkiem, ale masz rację, dzisiaj niewielu jest gotowych podważyć jego słowa. Stał się ikoną jasnej strony i to za nim podąża większość czarodziejów, zwłaszcza osoby ze średniej klasy. Stare rody czarodziejskie nie są tak ślepo ufne w jego słowa, ale ich pozostało już niewiele. Nawet jeśli nie wierzą w jego przekonania, nie mają władzy żeby coś z tym zrobić.

\- Czy moi rodzice... Lily i James Potter byli starym rodem? - nie wiedział nawet jak ma ich teraz nazywać, ale czuł, że wciąż są mu bliscy. Nawet bez łączących ich więzów krwi, w dalszym ciągu stanowili część jego rodziny. - _Oddali za mnie życie i nic tego nie zmieni. Zawsze będą dla mnie rodzicami._

\- Byli wielopokoleniową rodziną, jednak nie zaliczali się do najstarszych rodów. Te rody mają przynajmniej pięćset letnie korzenie. Potterowie znani są od jakichś dwustu lat. Nie ma zbyt wielu najstarszych rodzin. Zostały wymordowane albo słuch o nich zaginął. Jedną z tych o których wiem, jest twój własny ród.

\- Mój? Masz na myśli...

\- Tak. Ty jesteś potomkiem jednego z najstarszych rodów. Z tego co się orientuję, w ten ród wchodzi kilka rodzin, chociaż ty jesteś ostatnim z Arawnów. - Przytaknął, nie potrafiąc zdobyć się na nic więcej. Słuchanie o obu rodzinach było dla niego dosyć dziwne. Tak naprawdę nie był pewien czy obecnie należy do którejkolwiek z nich.

Mam już potwierdzenie, że nie nazywam się Potter, ale co to znaczy, że jestem Avis? Avis Arawn, to dla mnie tylko puste słowa. Nawet jeśli znam swoje prawdziwe imię i datę urodzenia, to tak naprawdę nic o sobie nie wiem. Jaki kiedyś byłem? Czy miałem wielu przyjaciół? Co mnie skłoniło do zawarcia jakiegokolwiek sojuszu z Voldemortem? Czy byłem złym człowiekiem? To chyba niemożliwe żebym robił to co inni śmierciożercy, prawda? - chciał żeby Voldemort to potwierdził, ale nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie choć słowa. Nie zdołał zebrać się w sobie na tyle, żeby o to zapytać.

\- O jakich sposobach na zmianę wieku, mówiłeś? - pytając o to, starał się odciągnąć swoje myśli od dalszego analizowania własnej tożsamości. Przynajmniej na razie nie był na to gotowy.

\- W obu przypadkach proces przebiega bardzo podobnie, a jego cel jest taki sam. Zanim przybliżę ci każdy z nich, musisz zapamiętać jedną rzecz. To co zrobił z tobą Dumbledore różni się od wszelkich zaklęć czy eliksirów wpływających na rozwój i wygląd. To nie jest jedynie zamaskowanie twoich prawdziwych cech wyglądu. Twój wiek został cofnięty. W chwili gdy tamtej nocy próbowałem cię zabić, twoje ciało naprawdę miało rok. Podobnie dzisiaj twój wiek fizyczny zgadza się z twoim wyglądem. Różnica pozostaje jedynie w wieku magicznym, tego bowiem nie zmieni żadne zaklęcie.

\- Wiek magiczny? Co to takiego?

\- Magia czarodzieja rozwija się mniej więcej do szesnastego roku życia. Ważne jest to, że w żaden sposób nie można tego zatrzymać ani odwrócić. Nawet zastosowanie czarów wywołujących zmiany w ciele, nie oddziałuje na magię czarodzieja. To dlatego po rzuceniu czaru sprawdzającego, wiek który został odczytany z twojego rdzenia magicznego, różnił się od tego jaki ma twoje ciało. Innymi słowy urodziłeś się w 1957 roku, jednak fizycznie twoje ciało ma na dzień dzisiejszy około piętnastu lat. - przytaknął, chociaż wciąż zaakceptowanie tego nie było proste. Voldemort tymczasem tłumaczył dalej:

\- Dzieje się tak ponieważ przy tego rodzaju przemianach można zmienić wiek osoby, ale nie ma to wpływu na poziom magii czarodzieja, ani na jego umysł. Dumbledore cofnął rozwój twojego ciała ale nie rozumu. Dlatego między innymi musiał on wymazać twoje wspomnienia za pomocą eliksiru. - Harry to już zrozumiał zeszłego wieczoru, więc po prostu słuchał:

\- Powracając do sposobów w jaki można kogoś odmłodzić, oba opierają się na magii ofiary. Na podobnej zasadzie działa magia miłości o której już wspominaliśmy, chociaż w przeciwieństwie do niej, uzyskanie pożądanego efektu wymaga o wiele więcej poświęcenia.

\- Poświęcenia? - zapytał zastanawiając się co Voldemort ma na myśli. Porównanie tego co zrobił mu dyrektor do magii miłości wydawało mu się co najmniej dziwne.

\- Czy pamiętasz co opowiadał ci Dumbledore na temat magii miłości?

\- Powiedział że ocaliła mnie przez zaklęciem zabijającym. Ochroniła mnie, ponieważ mama oddała za mnie życie.

\- Właśnie Avis, to jest zasadnicze podobieństwo między jedną i drugą magią. Chociaż w wielu kwestiach Dumbledore cię okłamał, powiedział prawdę na temat poświęcenia. Magia miłości opiera się na oddaniu życia za drugą osobę. Magia ofiary wymaga tego samego. Dumbledore nagiął trochę fakty i wmówił ci, że Lily Potter oddała za ciebie życie tamtej nocy, tworząc tym samym tarczę w okół ciebie. Jak już rozmawialiśmy, stworzenie takiej ochrony wymaga przeprowadzenia rytuału. Rytuał jest zaś kolejnym punktem łączącym ze sobą obie magię. Zarówno magia miłości jak i magia ofiary opiera się na rytuałach. - przytaknął, zaraz jednak zmieszał się, orientując, że coś mu w tym nie pasuje.

 _Oddanie życia za drugą osobę? Ale Dumbledore żyje. Zresztą ostatnią rzeczą którą on by zrobił, byłoby oddanie życia za kogoś..._

\- Dumbledore nie oddał za mnie życia, jak więc mógł... - zaczął jednak Voldemort uciszył go ruchem ręki.

\- Mylisz magię miłości z magią ofiary, Avis. Oba rytuały opierają się na poświęceniu życia, ale istnieje pomiędzy nimi zasadnicza różnica. Chociaż znana ci z opisów magia miłości opiera się na poświęceniu swojego życia dla drugiej osoby, to magia ofiary działa nieco inaczej. Również wymaga ofiary z życia, ale przy niej nie musi być to twoje własne życie. - Filiżanka którą przed chwilą ponownie wziął do ręki,wysunęła mu się z nagle zdrętwiałych palców. Dźwięk trzaskającej porcelany ledwie do niego dotarł.

\- Czy to znaczy, że Dumbledore kogoś zabił, żebym ja...To niemożliwe, prawda? Nawet on by czegoś takiego nie zrobił... Nie mógł tego zrobić, przecież jest... - głos mu się załamał.

\- Tak. Aby doprowadzić do twojego odmłodzenia musiał poświęcić ludzkie życie. Skoro sam wciąż cieszy się dobrym zdrowiem, oczywiste jest, że wykorzystał do tego celu kogoś innego.

\- Dlaczego? Walczy o jasną stronę, dlaczego więc tak mało liczy się z życiem innych? Jak może komukolwiek spojrzeć w oczy i jednocześnie... - po raz kolejny głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa. Coraz mniej był pewny tego, o co tak naprawdę walczy Albus Dumbledore.

\- Wszystko robi dla większego dobra, przynajmniej tak uważa. Sądzę, że niewielka ofiara była w jego rozumowaniu do przyjęcia, w porównaniu z efektem jaki miało jego działanie przynieść. Nie zapominaj, że jego celem byłem ja. To mnie uważa za swojego najgorszego wroga. Ty stanowiłeś jedynie środek który miał mu umożliwić osiągnięcie tego co zamierzał.

\- Czy wiesz kogo poświęcił żebym znów stał się dzieckiem? - Użył słowa poświęcił, gdyż czuł że wyraz "zabił" nie przejdzie mu ponownie przez gardło.

\- Nie znam na to odpowiedzi, chociaż wiele zależy od tego, której z dwóch metod użył. Rytuał magii ofiary można przeprowadzić na dwa sposoby. Zapewne o tym nie wiesz, jednak to co zrobił z tobą Dumbledore nie jest jedyną rzeczą jaką można osiągnąć dzięki magii ofiary. Magia ofiary to rytuał w którym w zamian za poświęcone ludzkie życie, możesz zmusić magię do wykonania pewnego działania. Jest to kolejny z przejawów prastarej magii znanej z czasów gdy jeszcze nie używano różdżek.

\- Czyli można było w ten sposób zażądać czegokolwiek?

\- Magia ma swoje ograniczenia, jednak na pewno rytuał ten dawał spore możliwości, zwłaszcza dawniej gdy było na jego temat więcej informacji niż posiadamy dzisiaj. Mimo wszystko często cena była zbyt wielka w porównaniu do wartości jaką miał mieć uzyskany rezultat. Powracając jednak do samego przebiegu rytuału, oba sposoby przeprowadzenia go, dają ten sam efekt. Różnią się jedynie mocą jaką osiąga magia, a to wpływa na szybkość otrzymania rezultatów. Przy niższym poziomie magii twoje odmłodzenie trwałoby zapewne kilka dni lub nawet tygodni, przy wyższym zaś, kilka godzin.

\- Ale jeśli oba sposoby wymagają złożenia ofiary, dlaczego raz osiągnięcie rezultatu trwa dni, raz jedynie godziny? - spytał o to, wciąż nie potrafiąc za bardzo pojąć różnicy o jakiej wspominał mu Czarny Pan.

\- Jak przed chwilą już wyjaśniałem, obie metody inaczej kumulują magię tym samym raz jest ona silniejsza raz słabsza. To dlatego różnią się czasem oczekiwania na efekt. To na ile osoba przeprowadzająca rytuał jest w stanie skumulować magię zależy od rodzaju ofiary jaką wykorzysta. Jeśli jest to poświęcone przypadkowe życie, magia jest słabsza, jednak jeśli złożone w ofierze życie jest w jakiś sposób związane, wtedy magia osiąga zupełnie inny poziom.

\- Związane życie? Nie jestem pewien czy chcę wiedzieć, co masz na myśli. - Voldemort uśmiechnął się lekko na te słowa i mówił dalej:

\- Magia reaguje znacznie silniej, jeśli życie jest związane z którąś z osób biorących udział w rytuale. Jeżeli Dumbledore zabił wtedy osobę powiązaną ze sobą lub z tobą, magia zadziałała szybciej.

\- Powiązaną? O jakim powiązaniu mówisz?

\- Mam na myśli więzy krwi Avis. Krew jest silniejszym związaniem niż jakiekolwiek magiczne przysięgi.

][ ][ ][

 _Więzy krwi._ \- zamknął oczy czując, że tego jest po prostu zbyt wiele. - Czy to członka mojej rodziny poświęcił?

\- Nie wiem czyje życie poświęcił, Avis. Nie mam pewności w jaki sposób przeprowadził ten rytuał. Może użył przypadkowej osoby? A może kogoś powiązanego ze sobą lub z tobą? To jest kolejny problem, którego nie rozwiążemy bez wyjaśnień Dumbledore'a lub... - Voldemort nie dokończył, ale tak naprawdę, nie musiał kończyć. Bardzo dobrze rozumiał, co ma na myśli.

\- Potrzebowalibyśmy do tego moich własnych wspomnień.

\- Tak. - Voldemort nie powiedział nic więcej. Nie musiał. Przez kilka kolejnych minut siedzieli w ciszy. W końcu Harry ponownie na niego spojrzał i zadał jeszcze jedno pytanie:

\- Czy ty też to zrobiłeś? Zabiłeś kogoś by być młodszym?

\- Nie Avis. Nigdy nie interesowało mnie to co można osiągnąć dzięki rytuałowi ofiary. Wymaga on zbyt wiele magii rzucającego. Poza tym, jeśli chodzi o samo odmłodzenie się tą metodą, z pewnością nie chciałbym ponownie być dzieckiem. Zresztą to nie ochroniłoby mnie przed zaklęciem zabijającym, nieprawdaż?

Przytaknął w myślach analizując to co usłyszał. Zaraz jednak zaskoczony zrozumiał jeszcze jedną rzecz.

\- Dzieckiem? Czy nie można odmłodzić się o dowolną liczbę lat?

\- Wygląda to trochę inaczej. Rytuał pozwala cofnąć wiek tylko do jednego miejsca. Do momentu gdy wykształcił się rdzeń magiczny czarodzieja. Rozmawialiśmy dzisiaj o tym, że rodzimy się z iskrą magii, jednak nasz rdzeń magiczny, tuż po urodzeniu niemal nie istnieje. Zazwyczaj kształtuje się on pomiędzy pierwszym i trzecim rokiem życia czarodzieja. Później, do około szesnastego roku życia, rozwija się siła magiczna. Zarówno czas rozwoju magii jak i samego rdzenia magicznego, zależny jest od mocy jaką będzie posiadała dana osoba.

\- Czyli u mnie pojawiła się jak miałem rok i trzy miesiące? Miałem tyle lat gdy zaatakowałeś mnie w Dolinie Godryka. - uznał, że to by w miarę pasowało, do tego co zobaczył w myślodsiewni. W końcu atak Voldemorta musiał nastąpić krótko po tym, jak Dumbledore poddał go rytuałowi. - Jeśli czas byłby dłuższy, ktoś zapewne zorientowałby się w tym co on planuje i zniszczył jego zasadzkę.

\- To prawda, że miałeś tyle gdy spotkaliśmy się w domu Potterów, ale rytuał zapewne nastąpił nieco wcześniej. Nie jestem w stanie podać ci dokładnej jego daty, jednak wiem kiedy zostałeś porwany. Zniknąłeś pod koniec kwietnia. Trzy miesiące przed swoimi urodzinami.

\- Na pewno? Czy nikt przez tyle czasu nie zauważyłby że coś jest nie tak? Nikt nie powiązałby mojego zniknięcia z dzieckiem które nagle pojawiło się u Potterów? - Chociaż użył zwrotu "nikt" miał na myśli Voldemorta. W jego ochach widział, że ten bardzo dobrze to rozumie.

\- Nie było szans na znalezienie powiązania. Powiedziałem że zniknąłeś, ale to dosyć duże uogólnienie. Tamtego dnia widziałem twoją śmierć Avis. Twoje ciało przepadło, ale na własne oczy widziałem jak uchodzi z ciebie życie. - Tym razem to nie on, lecz Voldemort zapatrzył się w jeden punkt. - Byłeś martwy. Dumbledore sprawił, że tak to wyglądało.

][ ][ ][

Tego się nie spodziewał. Nie wiedział jak ma zareagować na to wyznanie, zwłaszcza że głos Voldemorta dziwnie brzmiał, gdy o tym mówił. Gdyby ktoś go zapytał, powiedziałby że Voldemortowi żal było jego śmierci, ale nie pasowało mu to do wizerunku Czarnego Pana.

Ani trochę.

\- Ale nikomu nie wydało się dziwne, że Lily i James nagle zaadoptowali dziecko? Dlaczego każdy mówił mi, że to byli moi rodzice, skoro gdy zniknąłem, miałem już kilka miesięcy.

Voldemort gdy odezwał się ponownie, znów mówił głosem całkowicie pozbawionym emocji. Słysząc to, Harry uznał, że wcześniej po prostu coś mu się wydawało. Zresztą to co powiedział Voldemort całkowicie zaprzątnęło jego uwagę:

\- Potterowie w tamtym czasie już mieli synka.

\- Mieli? Ale przecież...

\- Wczoraj twierdziłeś, że nie wiesz czy Harry Potter kiedykolwiek istniał, a teraz mi mówisz coś zupełnie przeciwnego. W co mam wierzyć?

\- Dalej nie wiem czy urodziło im się dziecko. Mówiłem jedynie, że każdy o tym słyszał. Jeszcze na kilka miesięcy przed twoim zniknięciem rozeszła się informacja że doczekali się syna, ale tak naprawdę nikt go nigdy nie widział.

\- Jak nikt mógł go nie widzieć? - nie pasowało mu to. - Przecież na pewno ktoś go widział. Syriusz jest moim ojcem chrzestnym. Ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego, jak więc mógł nigdy nie widzieć dziecka?

\- W tamtym okresie od moich sług dowiedziałem się że dziecko jest chore i dlatego musi być trzymane w odosobnieniu. Nie wiem, ile jest w tym prawdy. Czy dziecko Potterów rzeczywiście było na coś chore? A może po prostu Dumbledore ukrył tak fakt, że Lily i James nigdy nie posiadali potomka? Nie zaprzątałem sobie tym głowy. Wtedy mnie to nie interesowało. Wszystko zmieniło się po naszym starciu. Gdy ja zostałem bez ciała, a ty przetrwałeś avadę, czarodzieje założyli, że specjalnie ukrywano Harry'ego Pottera. Uznali, że trzymano chłopca w bezpiecznym miejscu, ponieważ był zdolny do pokonania mnie.

\- To ja ciebie pokonałem, nie syn Potterów.

\- Masz rację. To że mnie pokonałeś, stało się wyjaśnieniem przyczyn, dlaczego Harry Potter był ukrywany od momentu swoich narodzin. Urosło do rozmiarów legendy w naszym świecie. Jednak do dzisiaj nie wiem jaka była prawda. Czy realnie żadnego dziecka nie było, czy też Harry istniał a Dumbledore potem po prostu wymienił dzieci. W każdym razie, podejrzewam że to on odpowiada za pomysł z ukrywaniem Harry'ego.

 _Jeśli był to pomysł dyrektora, to jak długo musiałby to planować? Ile czasu układał ten plan?_ \- wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym. - Czemu to wszystko jest takie popieprzone? - wyszeptał, nie przejmując się tym, że Voldemort może go usłyszeć.

Usłyszał. Co gorsza zdawał się po raz kolejny czytać z niego niczym z otwartej księgi:

\- Myślę, że pomysł ze Złotym Chłopcem narodził się na długo przed twoim porwaniem. Dzisiaj zastanawia mnie jedynie to, czy Dumbledore zrobił to sam.

\- Mógł nie zrobić tego sam? - zemdliło go na tą myśl. W takim razie ile osób może o tym wiedzieć? - Kto poza dyrektorem bawił się jeszcze moim życiem?

\- Być może nikt, Avis. Nie mogę wykluczyć możliwości, że działał sam. Nie da się jednak zaprzeczyć temu, że działał na dość dużą skalę. Jak sprawił, że wszyscy bez oporu zaakceptowali fakt, że mały Harry będzie w odosobnieniu? Skoro dziecko było chore, musiało znajdować się pod stałą opieką uzdrowiciela, a żaden z nich nigdy nie podważył tego, że to ty jesteś Harry. Zresztą równie zastanawiające jest w jaki sposób ukrył twój stan zdrowia, nawet przed tobą samym, Avis.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Ile kanapek zjadasz na śniadanie?

\- Kanapek? Co to ma do... - zaczął, ale ten mu przerwał.

\- Po prostu odpowiedz.

\- Pół kanapki.

\- Najadasz się tym, prawda? - nie odpowiedział, ale Voldemort zdawał się wcale na to nie czekać. - Powiedz mi jeszcze ile jedzą twoi przyjaciele. - Tym razem zastanowił się. Wiedział, że Ron zawsze zjadał bardzo dużo, ale Hermiona? Nie pamiętał za bardzo, choć kojarzył, że ona raczej sięga zawsze po sałatki niż bułki, więc ciężko mu było stwierdzić.

\- Jedzą więcej niż ty, mam rację?

\- Ron zawsze je dużo. Po prostu on lubi jeść. Dalej nie wiem po co o to pytasz? - niestety zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszał kolejne pytanie.

\- Obiad zawsze kończysz już po kilku kęsach, a kolacji w ogóle nie ruszasz, prawda?

\- Skąd.. - zaczął i urwał. Zdawało mu się, że już wie co Voldemort ma na myśli. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że kiedyś też jadłem tak mało? - Myślałem, że to prze kuchnię u cio... u Dursleyów.

\- Kilka lat przed twoim zniknięciem, zostałeś otruty. Doszedłeś do siebie, ale pozostawiło to pewne ślady w twoim organizmie. Od tego czasu nie byłeś w stanie jeść dużych porcji jedzenia i rzadko kiedy odczuwałeś głód. Mogę zrozumieć, że jedząc tak od dziecka, nie zauważyłeś różnicy, dziwne jednak że nikt inny na to nie zwrócił uwagi. Poza tym powinieneś stale przyjmować eliksiry odżywcze i zastanawia mnie jak dyrektor ci je podawał.

\- Eliksiry? Nie przyjmuję żadnych eliksirów.

\- Gdybyś ich nie przyjmował, twój organizm długo nie pociągnąłby na takich posiłkach. Nie można żyć powietrzem Avis.

\- Ale ja naprawdę... - urwał by zebrać myśli i dokończył: - Chcesz powiedzieć, że ktoś podaje mi eliksiry bez mojej wiedzy? Kiedy? I co z wakacjami? Wtedy przecież byłem z dala od szkoły.

\- Dlatego zastanawia mnie to Avis. Z pewnością w jakiś sposób przyjmujesz te eliksiry. Stan twojego żołądka nie mógł się zmienić, nawet przez odmłodzenie ciebie. Trucizna wywołała zbyt duży wpływ na twój organizm.

\- Czy Dursleyowie mogli wiedzieć o tym?

\- Niewykluczone, chociaż nie jestem pewien czy powierzyłby taką tajemnicę w ręce mugoli. - słysząc to, poczuł, że już chyba nic nie chce wiedzieć, ale i tak zapytał:

\- Twierdzisz, że Dumbledore nie jest jedynym czarodziejem zamieszanym w tą maskaradę? To chcesz mi powiedzieć?

\- Tak sądzę.

\- Czy masz dla mnie jeszcze jakieś informacje które po raz kolejny wywrócą wszystko na lewą stronę?

\- Avis, informacji mam bardzo wiele, jednak na chwilę obecną zakończymy na tym co już wiesz. Zanim będę mógł podzielić się z tobą czymś więcej, musisz podjąć decyzję dotyczącą twojej przyszłości.

\- O jakiej decyzji mówisz?

\- Pokazałem ci kim jesteś. Znasz teraz swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, wiesz także co zrobił ci Albus Dumbledore. Teraz powinieneś zastanowić się nad tym, co zamierzasz zrobić z otrzymaną wiedzą. W tej chwili stoją przed tobą dwie możliwości. Możesz udawać dalej że nic się nie stało i powrócić do swojego dawnego życia lub zaufać mi i przyjąć moją opiekę.

\- Ty i opieka w jednym zdaniu, to nie jest zbyt przekonujące rozwiązanie. - powiedział to zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język. Co go najbardziej zaskoczyło to fakt, że po jego słowach Voldemort otwarcie się roześmiał.

\- Brakowało mi twoich komentarzy. Nie martw się, jeśli się zdecydujesz, zapewnię ci bezpieczeństwo. Należysz do mnie i nie pozwolę na to, żeby stała ci się krzywda.

\- Co jeśli zechcę odejść? Naprawdę pozwoliłbyś mi wrócić do Dumbledore'a?

\- Nie zatrzymam cię. Nigdy nie byłeś moim więźniem i nie zamierzam tego zmieniać. Jednak znam cię i nie sądzę, żebyś miał ochotę ponownie stać się zabawką w rękach tego Starego Idioty. Jednak to twoja decyzja. Przemyśl to wszystko. Pamiętaj, że od decyzji jaką podejmiesz, nie będzie odwrotu. Nie spiesz się. Ten wybór zaważy na całej twojej przyszłości. Zostawię cię teraz. Ponownie spotkamy się wieczorem i wtedy powrócimy do tego tematu. Możesz swobodnie poruszać się po całej posiadłości i ogrodach. Nie próbuj jednak włamywać się do zamkniętych pomieszczeń. - Przytaknął i chwilę później został sam.

][ ][ ][

Po tym jak Voldemort wyszedł, jeszcze przez jakiś czas siedział nieruchomo, tępym wzrokiem wpatrując się w niebo widoczne za oknem. Jego głowa pulsowała na skroniach. Był pewien że to skutek informacji którymi w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch dni został praktycznie zalany. Informacji które obróciły w pył wszystko w co do tej pory wierzył.

Świadomość tego że dla dyrektora był jedynie narzędziem przyprawiała go o mdłości, ale nie była to najgorsza myśl zaprzątająca mu głowę. Dużo bardziej dręczyła go wiedza o tym, że Dumbledore nie tylko wystawił jego mamę i tatę na pewną śmierć, ale też zabił kogoś by uczynić z niego dziecko. Równie mało optymistyczne było to, że najprawdopodobniej Dumbledore nie działał sam.

 _Jak bez skrupułów możesz zabawiać się tak cudzym życiem Dumbledore?_

\- Ile jeszcze żyć poświęcisz w imię dobra? - Odrywając wzrok od okna, z niechęcią spojrzał na niedojedzone śniadanie. Nie czuł głodu. Sama myśl o jedzeniu wydawała mu się teraz abstrakcyjna. Zamiast próbować wmusić w siebie cokolwiek, zdecydował się więc na spacer po domu.

Nie sądził, żeby pomógł mu on w podjęciu właściwej decyzji, ale liczył na to, że pozwoli mu on chociaż przez jakiś czas się nad tym wszystkim nie zastanawiać.

Potrzebował trochę czasu, żeby złapać oddech.

 _Tym co mam zrobić, będę się martwił później._

][ ][ ][

 **Trochę nagięłam wątek z rodziną Potterów, ale takie rozwiązanie znacznie bardziej mi pasuje.**

 **Arawn - do nazwiska Avisa będę stosowała normalną odmianę: Arawna, Arawnem**

 **][ ][ ][**

 **Koniec rozdziału 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tym razem powracam do was po dosyć długiej przerwie. Wynikło kilka spraw i terminy mi się kompletnie posypały. Jednak teraz wszystko się ułożyło jak należy i znów powracam do pisania. Oddaję w wasze rączki rozdział dziewiąty. W porównaniu do jego starej wersji, historia nieco się zmieniła i poszła sobie na spacerek w zupełnie inną stronę.**

 **No ale co mam mówić, zapraszam.**

 **Rozdział publikuję już po raz trzeci, za każdym razem zjada jakieś literki, jeśli jeszcze w jakimś zdaniu są zjedzone, trudno... mi już brak cierpliwości.**

 **][ ][ ][**

 **Rozdział 9**

 _ **Powiedziałeś, że nie interesują cię dzieci...**_

 **][ ][ ][**

Przemierzając kolejne korytarze liczył na chwilę wytchnienia, jednak jego własne myśli nie pozwoliły mu na to. Przez ponad pół godziny chodził od pokoju do pokoju, ale ledwie zauważał zmiany w wystroju kolejnych pomieszczeń. Wciąż kołatające się po głowie słowa Voldemorta, nie dawały mu cieszyć się możliwością spenetrowania kwater samego Czarnego Pana.

Po kolejnych piętnastu minutach, w końcu poddał się, nie wiedząc nawet czy obejrzał już cały dom. Prawdę mówiąc, zupełnie nie miało to dla niego znaczenia. Nie widząc sensu w dalszym chodzeniu po pokojach, skierował się w stronę drzwi frontowych. Wychodząc na powietrze, liczył, że może tam zdoła pozbierać myśli i zdecydować o tym, co ma dalej zrobić.

 **][ ][ ][**

Gdy owiał go ciepły wiatr, wziął głęboki wdech i powoli ruszył przed siebie, rozglądając się przy tym dookoła. Ogród w którym się znalazł, rozmiarami dorównywał błoniom Hogwartu. To jednak było jedyne podobieństwo łączące te dwa miejsca ze sobą. Tutaj, w przeciwieństwie do Hogwartu, nikt nie zadbał o estetykę. Przeplatające się ze sobą krzewy, drzewa i chwasty, tworzyły prawdziwy gąszcz. Jedynie kilka głównych ścieżek zostało oczyszczonych, resztą najwidoczniej nikt się nie przejmował.

Dostrzegając po lewej stronie nieduże oczko wodne, ruszył tam i przysiadł przy brzegu. Przyglądając się mętnej wodzie pozwolił żeby myśli które od siebie odpychał, teraz powróciły.

\- Avis Arawn - chciał żeby to imię cokolwiek mu mówiło, ale było dla niego tak samo nierealne jak wtedy gdy usłyszał je po raz pierwszy. - Kim ja jestem? - na to pytanie także nie znał odpowiedzi. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego że nie jest Harrym. Nie mógł temu dłużej zaprzeczać, ale wcale nie czuł się Avisem.

Ani trochę.

 _Nawet jeśli zyskałem potwierdzenie tego, że urodziłem się w 1957 roku, to tak naprawdę nic o sobie nie wiem. Poza tym świadomość że byłem już dorosły dalej wydaje mi się całkowicie nierealna. Nie ma znaczenia to, że to prawda. Ja po prostu nie umiem od tak zaakcentować tego, że żyłem już wcześniej i wcale tego nie pamiętam. To po prostu zbyt dziwne._

\- Zupełnie nie wiem, co mam teraz zrobić... _\- Gdy Dumbledore wymazał moje dawne życie, przynajmniej zostawił coś w zamian. Dał mi nową tożsamość i jakąś przyszłość, nawet jeśli była ona jedynie wytworem jego fantazji... Teraz, Voldemort zrobił dokładnie to samo co dyrektor, jednak nie zostawił mi nic. Wiem, że nazywam się Avis Arawn i to właściwie tyle... Mam imię i nic więcej._

\- Jak mam zdecydować o tym, kim chcę być, skoro nie mam pojęcia co wiąże się z "byciem Avisem"? _-_ opadł do tyłu. Leżąc w trawie, zapatrzył się w błękitne niebo na którym nie było ani jednej chmurki.

 _Nie mogę wrócić do Dursleyów, ani do Dumbledore'a. Tego jednego jestem pewny. Nie pozwolę znów mu sobą manipulować... nie chcę być dłużej jego przeklętym rycerzykiem którego wykorzystuje zawsze gdy zajdzie potrzeba... Zresztą chyba nawet nie potrafiłbym stanąć przed dyrektorem, nie przywalając mu przy tym na powitanie. Tylko czy to znaczy, że muszę zostać Avisem i zgodzić się na ochronę Voldemorta?_

\- Na to też nie jestem gotowy.

 _Nie mogę od tak zacząć współpracować z człowiekiem który przez całe moje życie, przynajmniej to które pamiętam, próbował mnie zabić. Tylko co innego mi pozostaje? Czy nie mogę po prostu zostawić w cholerę ich obu i zniknąć?_

\- Dlaczego moje życie zawsze musi być tak pokręcone? - przymknął oczy i przysłonił twarz ręką, chroniąc się przed coraz mocniej przygrzewającym słońcem.

 _Jak mam podjąć decyzję,skoro oba rozwiązania przyprawiają mnie o mdłości? - Nie chcę zostać jednym ze sługusów Voldemorta, ale wiem także, że już nigdy nie będę tym Harrym co dawniej. Nie potrafię nim dłużej być. Nie potrafię, ale nie umiem też zrezygnować z tego życia, z przyjaźni, szkoły..._

 _Nie chcę z tego rezygnować._

\- Nie sądzę, żeby można to było w jakikolwiek sposób pogodzić. Voldemort kazał mi podjąć dzisiaj decyzję, ale nie umiem. Nie teraz. Chyba nawet nie chcę jeszcze jej podejmować.

][ ][ ][

Stając przed kamienną chimerą, odetchnął i po usłyszeniu „Proszę" wszedł do dobrze znanego gabinetu. Siadając na krześle, ani na moment nie spuszczał z oczu z siedzącego po przeciwnej stronie dyrektora.

\- Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest Harry. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się o ciebie martwiłem. - troska w głosie Dumbledore'a wydawała mu się szczera, ale jakoś nie potrafił w nią uwierzyć. Już nie.

・ Nie nazywam się Harry, dyrektorze, może więc pan przestać tak do mnie mówić. Obaj wiemy jak naprawdę mam na imię i wolałbym, żeby używał pan tego właściwego.

\- Nie rozumiem Harry, o czym ty mówisz mój chłopcze? Jak możesz mieć inaczej na imię?

\- Nie planuję dłużej grać w te gierki Dumbledore. Pamiętam wszystko i radzę ci wziąć to pod uwagę. Mógłbym wytoczyć ci sprawę w ministerstwie, jednak na razie bardziej odpowiada mi anonimowość. Daje mi to znacznie więcej możliwości, nie sądzi pan dyrektorze?

\- Avis ty...

\- O, widzi pan dyrektorze, jednak pamięta pan jak mi na imię. Proszę jednak żeby zwracał się pan do mnie „Panie Avis" nigdy nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi i nie sądzę, żeby miało się to w przyszłości zmienić.

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Niewiele, wystarczy mi zadośćuczynienie za kłamstwa których się dopuściłeś. Chcę byś zapłacił za wszystkie te lata które mi odebrałeś. Za to co musiałem znosić u tych chorych mugoli. Za to, że przez tyle lat służyłem ci jak wierny piesek, nie mając pojęcia im tak naprawdę jestem.

\- O jakiej zapłacie mówisz?

\- Czy to nie oczywiste dyrektorze? Chcę twojego życia. Tu i teraz. - powolnym ruchem wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę, kierując ją wprost na człowieka który już dawno powinien przestać chodzić po tym świecie.

\- Do widzenia, Albusie.

Zielone światło zalało całe pomieszczenie.

][ ][ ][

Otworzył oczy i usiadł gwałtownie. Na wpół przytomnie rozglądając się wokół, starał się poskładać własne myśli w całość. Czuł, że ma przyspieszony oddech, a ręce mu drżą. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, że wciąż jest w ogrodzie i najwidoczniej po prostu zasnął. Przyciągając kolana pod brodę, oparł na nich głowę, powoli wyrównując oddech.

Sen był tak bardzo realistyczny, że sama myśl o nim, przyprawiał go o ciarki. Nie chciał o nim myśleć, ale to co zobaczył, raz za razem powracało do niego.

 _Jak mogłem śnić o tym, że ja.._. - wzdrygnął się. - _Przecież ja nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Nie potrafiłbym... nie potrafił... - s_ tarając się odpędzić niechciane obrazy z głowy, nawet nie zauważył, że zaczął wbijać sobie paznokcie w dłoń.

 _Coś takiego nigdy się nie wydarzy. Nigdy. - Odetchnął, powoli się opanowując. Dochodząc do siebie, ponownie skierował wzrok na niebo i zaskoczony dostrzegł, że ktoś rozłożył nad nim parasol osłaniając go przed prażącym słońcem._

 _\- Kto... - zastanowił się i zaraz pokręcił głową – Nie, to przecież niemożliwe.- Po co miałby przejmować się tym czy nie spalę się na słońcu? Zresztą sam powiedział, że porozmawiamy wieczorem, więc pewnie nawet go tu nie ma, prawda?_

 _To na pewno nie on... Ale jak nie on to kto?_ \- rozejrzał się, ale jak sięgnął wzrokiem wciąż otaczały go jedynie drzewa i krzewy. Był sam. - westchnął i wstał, kierując się w stronę dworu. Nad pewnymi rzeczami wolał się dłużej nie zastanawiać.

Gdy znów znalazł się w środku, skierował się wprost do sypialni w której obudził się dzisiejszego ranka. Nie miał dłużej ochoty na jakiekolwiek wycieczki.

][ ][ ][

Napuszczając gorącą wodę do wanny, przyglądał się przelewającemu się strumieniowi. Nie myśląc przy tym o niczym istotnym. Miał już serdecznie dość zastanawiania się nad tym co zrobić, zresztą i tak nie potrafił znaleźć wyjścia z tej sytuacji.

Zanurzając się ostrożnie w wodzie, syknął, gdy wciąż nie wygojone zranienia, zetknęły się z nią. Powoli przemywając je, jeszcze raz na spokojnie oglądał, jak wyglądają. Przyglądając się lewej ręce, zrozumiał co Voldemort miał na myśli mówiąc, że niektóre z ran są głębokie. Rozcięcie na wewnętrznej stronie ciągnęło się od nadgarstka aż po zgięcie w łokciu. Linia którą tworzyła była dosyć równa, nie stanowiło to jednak zbyt wielkiej pociechy. Tym bardziej że przecinały ją dwie kolejne, chociaż już nie tak długie jak tamta.

 _Nigdy więcej nie ubiorę koszulki z krótkim rękawem_ – pomyślał spoglądając na prawą rękę na której rozcięcie dwa kolejne rozcięcia były nieco wyżej, ciągnąc się od zgięcia łokcia, niemal po ramię.

\- Pewnego dnia mi za to zapłacisz Vernon. Możesz być tego pewien.

\- Jego dni z pewnością są policzone, jednak nim nadejdzie ta chwila, musisz najpierw zadbać o siebie. - Podskoczył, orientując się, że nie jest już dłużej sam. Odwracając się do Voldemorta zadrżał pod jego uważnym spojrzeniem. W jednej sekundzie boleśnie uświadomił sobie fakt, że właśnie siedzi w wodzie nagi jak noworodek i nie pozostawia Czarnemu Panu nic dla wyobraźni.

\- Wyjdź! - wołając, zupełnie nie przejmował się tym do kogo tak właściwie mówi. Obecnie nie miało to dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Dużo ważniejsze było to, że Voldemort nie ruszył się.

\- Nie ma tu nic czego bym już nie widział Avis. Chociaż przyznaję, że wolę cię w twojej dawnej postaci. - zemdliło go, gdy sens tego co właśnie usłyszał, w pełni do niego dotarł.

 _Widział? Czy to znaczy, że on... ja chyba z nim nie..._ \- na jego twarzy musiało odmalować się przerażenie, bowiem Czarny Pan odezwał się ponownie:

 _\- Spokojnie mój mały, wszystko w swoim czasie. - spiął się, gdy Voldemort pochylił się nad nim i jeden z jego długich palców, przesunął mu się po wargach. - Czekałem tyle lat, mogę więc jeszcze trochę zaczekać. Zresztą nie interesują mnie dzieci mój drogi. Zwłaszcza wyglądające jak jeden z piesków jasnej strony. - Czuł się jak spetryfikowany, chociaż Voldemort już dawno się odsunął._

 _Ja z nim naprawdę..? Nie, proszę, powiedzcie że to nie prawda... To się nie może dziać. Przecież to cholerny Czarny Pan!_

 _Przecież ja lubię dziewczyny... - zamknął oczy potrząsając głową – Czy to możliwe że on sobie ze mnie żartuje? -_ Rozpaczliwie chciał w to wierzyć, ale czuł, że wtedy oszukiwałby sam siebie.

\- Chcę wyjść, możesz się odwrócić? _-_ zapytał w końcu, spoglądając ponownie w czerwone tęczówki.

\- Nie. - uśmiech który pojawił się na jego twarzy, upewnił go w tym, że dalsze prośby nie mają najmniejszego sensu. Jeszcze przez chwilę się wahał, w końcu uznając, że i tak nie ma alternatywy, schwycił ręcznik, starając się zignorować fakt, że nie jest sam. Na szczęście po dwóch tygodniach w piwnicy wujostwa, nie było to takie trudne.

][ ][ ][

Piętnaście minut później siedział już ubrany na łóżku. Liczył, że Voldemort wybierze fotel, jednak ten usiadł tuż koło niego, nie dając zapomnieć o słowach jakie usłyszał przed chwilą w łazience.

Starając się zignorować to jak blisko niego siedzi, odetchnął i poruszył temat który mieli dzisiaj rozstrzygnąć.

\- Powiedziałeś, że mam wybrać co chcę dalej zrobić. Mówiłeś że mogę zostać tutaj, ale ja nie ufam ci Voldemort. Nie chcę zostać jednym z twoich sług i wolałbym opuścić to miejsce... Ale do Dumbledore'a też nie pójdę. Obecnie nie jestem w stanie nawet spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Podejrzewałem, że tak to się skończy Avis. Przyszło mi na myśl jeszcze jedno rozwiązanie i sądzę, że będzie ono dla ciebie najlepszą drogą, przynajmniej tymczasowo.

\- Jakie?

\- Umieszczę cię w miejscu w którym będziesz miał czas na poukładanie sobie tego wszystkiego. Znajdziesz się z dala ode mnie i od dyrektora, przynajmniej do końca wakacji. Co o tym myślisz?

 _Brzmi to trochę zbyt pięknie żeby było prawdziwe..._ \- miał wątpliwości, ale i tak zapytał.

\- O jakim miejscu mówisz? Czy w ogóle jest jakieś miejsce gdzie Dumbledore mnie nie znajdzie? Planujesz zamknąć mnie gdzieś?

\- Z pewnością zamknięcie cię mogłoby być korzystnym rozwiązaniem, ale myślałem raczej o wyjeździe z kraju.

 _Z kraju? Zaraz, miałbym wyjechać za granicę?_

・ Dokąd?

\- Powinieneś odwiedzić Talantis. To mała wyspa znajdująca się w paśmie Wysp Kanaryjskich. Jest zamieszkała wyłącznie przez czarodziei. Zapewne o niej nie słyszałeś. Zresztą nie znajdziesz jej na żadnej z mugolskich map. Jest niewykrywalna dla statków i dla samolotów. - To co Voldemort mówił brzmiało wspaniale, ale wątpił żeby miało szansę się spełnić.

\- Byłoby wspaniale, ale w jaki sposób miałbym tam dotrzeć? Dumbledore znajdzie mnie zanim zdołam wydostać się z Londynu. Nie ma szans na to, żebym wyjechał bez dokumentów czy opiekuna.

\- Wciąż myślisz w kategoriach mugoli Avis. Najwidoczniej zbyt długo mieszkałeś wśród nich. Jeżeli się zgodzisz, znikniesz zanim ten Stary Idiota się zorientuje.

\- Czy się zgodzę? Chyba sam znasz na to odpowiedź, Voldemort.

\- Znam. Zawsze byłem w stanie przewidzieć twoje decyzje mój mały. - Zadrżał czując nagle jak ręka Voldemorta powoli przesuwa mu się po plecach. Poruszył się, żeby zwiększyć między nimi odległość, jednak wtedy palce Voldemorta zamknęły się na jego ręce, uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? - Voldemort nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego poczuł na karku jego oddech i zaraz potem usta Czarnego Pana złożyły na jego szyi delikatny pocałunek. - szarpnął się i tym razem Voldemort go puścił. Odskakując od niego na bezpieczną odległość spojrzał wprost w czerwone tęczówki

\- W łazience powiedziałeś, że nie interesują cię dzieci.

\- To prawda. Nie interesują mnie dzieci, Avis. Interesujesz mnie tylko ty. - Wzrok Voldemorta przyprawiał go o drżenie. Nie chciał zaakceptować jego słów, ale nie mógł ich tak po prostu zignorować. Mimo wszystko jednak nie potrafił mu odpowiedzieć.

\- Szsz mój mały. Powiedziałem, że dam ci czas.

 _Jak wiele? -_ chciał spytać, ale ponownie nie zdołał wydobyć z siebie głosu. Z ulgą przyjął to, że Voldemort ponownie się odsunął.

\- Wracając do tematu. Jeszcze dzisiaj odstawię cię na Talantis. Sądzę, że w ciągu godziny wszystko będzie gotowe do twojego wyjazdu. Powinieneś wykorzystać ten czas na spakowanie się.

\- Spakowanie? Co niby mam spakować? - Wszystkie jego rzeczy skonfiskował wuj zaraz pierwszego wieczoru. Podejrzewał, że większość z nich wylądowała w śmietniku lub po prostu spłonęła. To dlatego jeszcze przed zakończeniem roku oddał Ronowi na przechowanie mapę, pelerynę i miotłę. Na reszcie rzeczy aż tak bardzo mu nie zależało... Żałował jedynie, że nie oddał mu też wtedy różdżki... Tak obawiał się, że nie zobaczy jej już nigdy więcej.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że twoje rzeczy zostały u tamtych ększość tego co będzie ci potrzebne, znajdziesz na miejscu. Mówiąc byś się spakował miałem na myśli eliksiry które wciąż przyjmujesz. Jeśli chcesz możesz również zajrzeć do biblioteki i wybrać sobie kilka pozycji. - to mówiąc Voldemort wstał i skierował się do wyjścia. Kładąc rękę na klamce, odwrócił się jeszcze w jego stronę, ze słowami:

\- Za godzinę wyruszamy.

][ ][ ][

Pozostawiony samemu sobie, nie tracił czasu. Skoro Voldemort dał mu wolną rękę, zdecydował się skorzystać z jego oferty i przejrzeć zawartość biblioteki. Wciąż czuł na sobie jego dotyk i musiał czymś zająć myśli. Obawiał się bowiem że jeśli jeszcze dłużej będzie zastanawiał się nad tym jak wyglądały kiedyś ich relacje, zwymiotuje.

Chociaż miał już okazję zwiedzić dom i powinien orientować się w rozkładzie pomieszczeń, znalezienie właściwego miejsca zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę. Wreszcie jednak zamknął za sobą drzwi i rozejrzał się po niewielkim pokoju. Prawdę mówiąc określenie "biblioteka" było dość mocno naciągane, gdy porównywało się to miejsce z biblioteką Hogwartu. Był to właściwie kolejny salon w którym na jednej ze ścian ustawiono trzy regały. Książki porozstawiano całkowicie przypadkowo. Część z nich stała, inne leżały wnieładzie, jedna na drugiej. Zdawało się, że nie są poukładane w żaden logiczny ciąg. Podejrzewał, że gdyby ułożył je obok siebie, zajęłyby co najwyżej jedną trzecią powierzchni.

Zbliżając się do półek, wybiórczo zaczął przeglądać tytuły. Szybko zorientował się, że zebrane tu książki stanowią absolutną mieszankę niemal wszystkich dziedzin. Trafił nie tylko na pozycje dotyczące eliksirów, zaklęć, astronomii obrony przed czarną magią, czy też samej czarnej magii w najczystszej postaci... Wśród zebranych tomów znalazł też takie dotyczące pielęgnacji roślin, historii a nawet kilka zdających się pozycjami umieszczonymi tu wyłącznie dla rozrywki. Było tam kilka książek przygodowych, a nawet parę które bez wahania zakwalifikowałby jako romanse. Nie wiedział, skąd takie pozycje w biblioteczce Czarnego Pana, ale powoli przestawał się już dziwić czemukolwiek.

Przeglądanie zasobów Voldemorta zajęło mu sporo czasu, w końcu jednak zdecydował się na kilka książek. Wśród nich znalazły się pozycje dotyczące obrony i zaklęć, które wciąż były jego ulubionymi przedmiotami w Hogwarcie. Zdecydował się jednak wziąć także coś o eliksirach oraz zielarstwie. Na koniec dobrał do tego jedną wyglądająca na historyjkę o podróżach jakiegoś czarodzieja oraz: _Trzech Muszkieterów._ Wiedział, że to całkowicie mugolska książka i ciekawiło go, skąd Voldemort ją ma.

Gdy zebrał wszystko razem, zrobił się z tego spory stos. W sumie doliczył się dziesięciu pozycji. Nigdy nie czytał tyle w czasie wakacji, teraz jednak wzruszył ramionami i łapiąc swoje łupy, opuścił bibliotekę.

][ ][ ][

Kiedy ponownie znalazł się w sypialni w której ostatnio sypiał, zaskoczony dostrzegł niewielki kuferek pozostawiony na łóżku. Gdy wychodził, nie było go tam, teraz więc odłożył książki na bok i zaciekawiony zajrzał do wnętrza.

W środku kuferek był przedzielony na dwie komory. W tej po lewej stronie zauważył kilka eliksirów. Na każdym flakoniku ktoś przykleił karteczkę z opisem kiedy i w jakich ilościach dany eliksir zażywać. Dużo bardziej zaciekawił go jednak znajdujący się w drugiej przegrodzie woreczek. Gdy wziął go do ręki, jeszcze przed otworzeniem zorientował się, co znajdzie wewnątrz.

 _Monety._

Tak jak podejrzewał, wewnątrz znajdowały się pieniądze, nie były to jednak galeony. Uważnie przyglądając się srebrnym, brązowym i czarnym monetom, zorientował się, że najprawdopodobniej jest to magiczna waluta.

 _Nie wiedziałem, że poza galeonami, syklami i knutami, czarodzieje używają także innych pieniędzy... -_ wsypując je z powrotem do sakiewki, stwierdził, że zapyta o to później Voldemorta. W kuferku nie było nic więcej, schował więc do niego przyniesione książki i zamknął wieko. Teraz pozostało mu już tylko czekać na powrót Voldemorta.

][ ][ ] [

Żałował, że nie ma przy sobie zegarka. Nie miał pewności czy wspominana godzina minęła już czy jeszcze nie.. Nie mając co ze sobą zrobić, krążył bez celu po pokoju. Czas mu się dłużył. Wolałby już być daleko stąd.

 _Może jak znajdę się z dala od tego miejsca, zdołam wreszcie odkryć czego tak naprawdę chce ode mnie Voldemort?_

\- Mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotowy? - to pytanie sprawiło, że oderwał wzrok od okna i odwrócił się. W progu pokoju stał Voldemort, leniwie opierając się przy tym o framugę. Nie wiedział jak długo tam był. Nie usłyszał otwierających się drzwi, ani tym bardziej zbliżających się kroków.

 _Zwykle z wyprzedzeniem wiem, że ktoś się do mnie zbliża, a jemu już kolejny raz dałem się podejść. Dlaczego nie słyszę kiedy się zbliża?_

\- Co to za monety? Czy to waluta czarodziei?- po chwili ciszy odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, wskazując na pozostawiony w kuferku woreczek.

\- Tak, to jednak z magicznych walut. Tymi pieniędzmi możesz posługiwać się na Talantis. Srebrne monety to Dagdy są warte dwa nasze galeony. Te nieco mniejsze, brązowe, to Rigany. Piętnaście Riganów to Dagda. Czarne to Lugi. Trzydzieści Lugów to Rigan.

\- Nie sądzę bym to spamiętał. - Harry czuł się ponownie tak jak w dniu gdy Hagrid po raz pierwszy tłumaczył mu różnicę między galeonami, syklami i knutami.

\- Nie musisz. Wszystko masz zapisane. Pergamin znajdziesz w środku razem z instrukcją jak zażywać poszczególne eliksiry.

\- Co to właściwie za eliksiry? I po co mi ich aż tyle?

\- Znajdziesz tam eliksir przeciwzapalny który powinieneś pić do czasu aż wszystkie twoje rany się wygoją. Masz tam również maść do nakładania na zranienia. Poza tym, jest tam eliksir odżywczy który przyjmujesz już od blisko dwudziestu trzech lat. Wciąż nie jestem pewien w jaki sposób ci go dotąd podawano, jednak na Talantis musisz zatroszczyć się sam o przyjmowanie go regularnie. - słysząc to Harry przytaknął, po czym zapytał:

\- Skoro przyjmuję go od tak dawna, to nie tylko u Dursley'ów, ale i w Hogwarcie ktoś musiał mi go dostarczać.

\- Z pewnością. Być może to sam Dumbledore zatroszczył się o to, gdy byłeś w szkole, jednak bardziej zastanawia mnie czas jaki spędziłeś wśród mugoli. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Dumbledore marnował czas na dopilnowywanie byś codziennie otrzymał jego kolejną dawkę. - Tym razem również, Harry musiał zgodzić się z Voldemortem.

\- Czy jest szansa żeby dowiedzieć się kto to robił?

\- Nie wiem mój mały. Pewne jest jednak to, że musisz trzymać się na baczności. Masz w pobliżu siebie osobę która podobnie jak Dumbledore może znać twoją przeszłość.

 _Ilu tak naprawdę mam wrogów?_ \- nie był pewny czy chce to wiedzieć. - Czy moje życie naprawdę nigdy nie było normalne? - westchnął. Nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia to jakie imię nosił... zawsze znalazł się ktoś, kto czyhał na jego życie.

\- Wśród eliksirów znajdziesz jeszcze eliksir słodkich snów, pamiętaj jednak, że nie możesz go nadużywać. Już raz się od niego uzależniłeś i nie chciałbym, żeby taka sytuacja się kiedykolwiek powtórzyła.

\- Nie nadużyję go - odparł, zastanawiając się, co musiało się wydarzyć w jego życiu, że zmusiło go do nadużywania tego eliksiru.

\- Mam nadzieję Avis. Zanim wyruszymy, chcę żebyś wypił jeszcze to. - po tych słowach Voldemort wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty buteleczkę ze śnieżnobiałym płynem wewnątrz. Biorąc go do ręki, Harry zapytał:

\- Co to za eliksir?

\- To antidotum na eliksir anghofio. - Niewiele brakowało, a wypuściłby flakonik z ręki. Unosząc głowę żeby spojrzeć Czarnemu Panu w oczy, odezwał się:

\- Powiedziałeś, że nie zmusisz mnie do wypicia tego.

\- Nie zmuszę Avis. Nigdy do niczego cię nie zmuszałem. Powiedz mi jednak, czy naprawdę jesteś w stanie zrezygnować z własnej przeszłości? Czy mając świadomość tego, że twoje życie zostało ci odebrane, zamierzasz się na to dalej godzić? Zbyt dobrze cię znam, żeby uwierzyć w to, że przeszłość nie ma dla ciebie żadnego znaczenia.

\- Ja... - zaczął i urwał, nie wiedząc co na to odpowiedzieć. Bał się wypicia antidotum. Voldemort sam wyjaśnił mu, że po jego zażyciu można zostać kaleką. Obawiał się, że jego magia wcale nie jest taka wspaniała jak sugerował mu Czarny Pan i ten eliksir po prostu zrobi mu krzywdę. Bał się tego, potwornie się bał, ale zarazem... właśnie, zarazem czuł, że Voldemort ma rację.

 _Chcę się dowiedzieć kim jestem. Sam. Denerwuje mnie to, że Voldemort musi opowiadać mi moje własne życie. -_ zamknął oczy zdając sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę może podjąć tylko jedną decyzję.

\- Wypiję go. - odkorkował buteleczkę i zanim wątpliwości miały szansę ponownie go ogarnąć, przytknął ją do ust i przechylił.

][ ][ ][

 **Dagdy, Rigany i Lugi - te monety są wyłącznie moim pomysłem. Uznałam, że skoro opuszcza kraj, warto zmienić walutę jaką posługują się czarodzieje. Skoro my wyjeżdżając za granicę korzystamy z różnych pieniędzy, dlaczego czarodzieje mieliby robić inaczej? Co do nazw monet oparłam się na imionach celtyckich bogów, Dagda ( dobry wszechpotężny bóg), Rigan ( To wzięło się od imienia żony Dagdy Morrigan - bogini zmieniająca się w kruka) Lugi - ( Pochodzą od imienia Lug - młody bóg walczący włócznią i procą)**

 **Talantis - wymyślona przeze mnie wyspa, choć może nie do końca... Co wam wyjdzie po obróceniu dwóch pierwszych liter? Ktoś skojarzył co to za miejsce?**

][ ][ ][

 **Koniec Rozdziału 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oddaję w wasze rączki rozdział dziesiąty. Tym razem napisanie go poszło błyskawicznie. Tak, tak, napisanie. Rozdział powstał całkowicie od nowa, praktycznie co do linijki. Co do treści, hmmm, oceńcie sami. Wątki są niby takie same, ale... no właśnie, zawsze jest jakieś ale.**

 **][ ][ ][**

 **Rozdział 10**

 _ **Czego ty właściwie ode mnie chcesz...**_

 **][ ][ ][**

Przełknął. Eliksir był tak gorzki, że obawiał się iż jeszcze długo nie pozbędzie się jego posmaku z ust. Odstawiając buteleczkę, ponownie odwrócił się do Czarnego Pana.

\- Kiedy zacznie działać?

\- Antidotum potrzebuje około dwóch tygodni na to żeby rozeszło się po kwioobiegu i zmieszało z eliksirem który przyjąłeś przed laty. Po tym okresie powineneś zacząć doświadczać pierwszych przebłysków emocji związanych z twoją przeszłością. Później, około dwa miesiące od wypicia antidotum, zaczną pojawiać się przebłyski wspomnień, choć będą to jedynie przypadkowe migawki. Dopiero po czterech miesiącach powrócą pierwsze ze wspomnień. Cały proces będzie trwał od sześciu do ośmiu miesięcy.

\- Czyli za osiem miesięcy będę pamiętał już wszystko?

\- Obawiam się, że nigdy nie odzyskasz pełni wspomnień.

\- Jak to?

\- To urok tego przeklętego eliksiru. Jedynie jeśli przyjmiesz odtrutkę w ciągu pierwszego miesiąca od wypicia eliksiru anghofio, możesz odzyskać całą pamięć. - przytanął, ale zaraz zrozumiał, że coś mu w tym nie pasuje:

\- Ale przecież mówiłeś, że przyjęcie antidotum w pierwszym miesiącu, zabija.

\- Dokładnie tak Avis. Dokładnie tak. Żeby przyjęcie odtrutki było w miarę bezpieczne musi minąc przynajmniej pół roku od usunięcia wspomnień. Niestety to wiążę się z tym, że część z nich będzie już nie do odzyskania.

\- Jak wiele? Ile ja utraciłem, skoro minęło już tyle lat? Czy w ogóle coś sobie przypomnę?

\- O to nie musisz się martwić. Przy twoim poziomie mocy, twoje wspomnienia z pewnością powrócą. Być może nie odzyskasz tych najbardziej neutralnych, jednak te silnie zabarwione emocjonalnie, pojawią się. Nasze emocje reagują z naszą wewnętrzną magią, dlatego pewne wydarzenia pozostają w naszej pamięci z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. - Harry wcale nie był co do tego przekonany, ale postanowił dłużej nie drążyć tematu. Zamiast tego skierował rozmowę na inne tory:

\- Gdy już odzyskam wspomnienia, co wtedy?

\- O co pytasz mój mały?

\- Chciałeś żebym wypił eliksir i odzyskał wspomnienia, ale co planujesz później? Czego ty właściwie ode mnie chcesz Voldemort?

\- Czy to nie oczywiste Avis? Wierzę, że gdy nadejdzie czas, znów staniesz u mego boku tak jak powinno być zawsze.

\- Chyba śnisz Voldemort. Nie będę twoim Śmierciożercą!

\- Nigdy nim nie byłeś Avis. Zawsze byłeś kimś znacznie więcej. - zadrżał gdy po tych słowach Voldemort podszedł bliżej i jego smukłe palce delikatnie musnęły mu policzek. - Jednak nie pora teraz na rozmowy o tym. Najpierw odzyskaj wspomnienia, na resztę przyjdzie jeszcze czas.

\- Nie! Powiedziałeś, że jeśli zechcę będę mógł wrócić do Dumbledore'a. Powiedziałeś, że sam mam podjąć decyzję. Dlaczego teraz odwołujesz to? - obawiał się, że Czarny Pan zignoruje go albo zbyje jakimiś niedopowiedzeniami, ale o dziwo, ten udzielił mu odpowiedzi. Niestety ona jedynie jeszcze bardziej namieszała w jego i tak skołatanej głowie.

\- Nie zamierzam cofać tych słów Avis. Decyzja będzie należała do ciebie. Sam wybierzesz co dla ciebie lepsze. Czy wolisz pozostać w cieniu, czy wmieszać się w wojnę jaka niechybnie wkrótce się rozegra. Nie wymuszę na tobie żadnej decyzji. Jednak nie oszukujmy się, do Dumbledore'a nigdy nie wrócisz.

\- Ale...

\- Szcz, mój mały. Szszsz. Ja ci nic nie narzucę, ale jestem pewien, że za kilka miesięcy sam przyznasz mi rację. Dumbledore zbyt wiele szkód narobił w obu twych życiach, żebyś miał świadomie ponownie stanąć u jego boku. - Harry po raz kolejny nie znalazł argumentów do dalszej dyskusji. Zrezygnowany przymknął oczy i wyszeptał:

\- Czy możemy już ruszać? Chciałbym być już na miejscu.

\- Oczywiście, mój mały.

 **][ ][ ][**

\- Jak się dostaniemy na tą wyspę, Talantis? - zapytał gdy owiało ich chłodne, wieczorne powietrze.

\- Najszybszym sposobem byłaby międzykontynentalna teleportacja. Jednak na nią musielibyśmy uzyskać wcześniejsze zezwolenie oraz koordynaty lądowania. Zbyt wiele osób dowiedziałoby się o celu naszej podróży. Z tergo względu, zamiast teleportacji wykorzystamy tunele transportowe. - odpowiedział mu Voldemort, ruszając przed siebie.

\- Czym są tunele transportowe? - pierwszy raz spotkał się z tą nazwą. Ron nigdy nie wspominał mu o takim środku transportu i nie bardzo wiedział jak on wygląda.

\- Jest to międzykontynentalna sieć Fiuu, jednak w przeciwieństwie do zwykłej, nie stosuje ona kominków, lecz runiczne tunele które zapewniają bezpieczny przelot. Poza tym nie wymaga się tam żadnych specjalnych pozwoleń. Jeśli zapłacisz, możesz lecieć gdzie chcesz. To ułatwia nam wiele kwestii.

\- Nawet nie wiedziałem, że coś takiego istnieje.

\- To normalne, szczerze mówiąc, zdziwiłbym się gdybyś wiedział czym one są.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ korzystanie z tuneli jest u nas nielegalne.

\- Czemu? Czy są niebezpieczne?

\- Nie, ale bardzo trudno je kontrolować. Zbyt łatwo przeoczyć kolejnych podróżujących. Ministerstwo obawia się ich. Wzbudzają taki strach gdyż w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych środków magicznego transportu, aby podróżować tunelami nie trzeba posiadać w sobie magii. Kominek nie przeniesie mugola, ale tunel już tak. Z tego względu większość ich została zlikwidowana ponad sto lat temu. Te które funkcjonują po dzień dzisiejszy są dobrze poukrywane. Bez odpowiednich kontaktów, nikt ich nie zlokalizuje.

\- Ty wiesz gdzie są. - to nie było pytanie, ale Voldemort i tak odpowiedział:

\- Wiem. W naszym kraju znam trzy takie miejsca, chociaż dwa z nich są dosyć daleko stąd. Ten którym polecimy mamy w pobliżu, jednak i tak czeka nas dość długa podróż nim do niego dotrzemy. - gdy po tych słowach Voldemort zatrzymał się, Harry zrobił to samo. Rozglądając się w okół, zauważył że minęli właśnie granicę ogrodu rozpościerającego się przed dworem. Chciał spytać co teraz, jednak zanim miał szansę, oplotły go ramiona Voldemorta. Przyciągnięty bliżej musiał oprzeć się o niego plecami. Gdy spróbował zwiększyć dystans pomiędzy nimi, Voldemort przycisnął go do siebie mocniej i wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha:

\- Nic ci przecież nie zrobię, uspokój się. Musimy się teleportować i nie chciałbym, żebyś się po drodze rozszczepił. - ledwie padły ostatnie słowa, Harry poczuł dziwny ucisk i świat rozmazał mu się przed oczami.

 **][ ][ ][**

Gdy ponownie poczuł, że stoi na twardym gruncie, kolana się pod nim ugięły. Upadłby, gdyby nie Voldemort który wciąż go trzymał. Czując, że ten ponownie opiera go o siebie, odchylił głowę do tyłu biorąc głęboki wdech. Skronie pulsowały tępym bólem, a świat przed oczami wciąż migotał. Mdliło go i niewiele brakowało żeby zwrócił niedawno wypity eliksir.

Chłód który niespodziewanie poczuł na czole sprawił, że przymknął oczy, wzdychając z ulgą. Nawet gdy w końcu zrozumiał, że ten chłód pochodzi od dłoni Voldemorta, nie odsunął się. Nie był pewny ile tak stali, w końcu jednak zaczął odzyskiwać kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. Gdy wreszcie był w stanie otworzyć oczy, spróbował wyswobodzić się z objęć Czarnego Pana. Voldemort pozwolił mu na to, jednak zaraz potem złapał go pod rękę i pociągnął do przodu. Harry wciąż lekko otumaniony nie miał siły na walkę, więc po prostu zgodził się na to, żeby ten pociągnął go za sobą.

Spoglądał raz w lewo, raz w prawo, zastanawiając się przy tym, gdzie tak właściwie są. Niestety ani wąskie uliczki które zdawały się wić niczym serpentyny, ani proste budynki, łudząco do siebie podobne, nic mu nie mówiły. Mogli być daleko od okolic które znał, albo znajdować się tuż za rogiem, niedaleko Dziurawego Kotła lub wioski Hogsmeade. Nie miało to żadnego znaczenia i tak sam zapewne zgubiłby się tuż za zakrętem. Przez ostatnie lata widział niewiele miejsc, teraz wiec mógł jedynie zdać się na Czarnego Pana i pozwolić na to, żeby ten go prowadził.

Kiedy kilka minut później Voldemort zatrzymał się. Harry zdezorientowany spojrzał na niego. Znaleźli się w przejściu tak wąskim, że dwie osoby nie minęły by się, chyba że szorując ramionami o mur.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu - Gdy Czary Pan mówiąc to, wskazał na znajdującą się niedaleko studzienkę, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ten przypadkiem sobie z niego nie żartuje.

\- To studzienka ściekowa. Mamy zejść do kanałów?

\- Przestań myśleć jak mugol, Avis. Chyba zbyt długo znajdowałeś się pod wpływem tego idioty, Dumbledore'a. - Voldemort wyjął różdżkę i wskazując nią na studzienkę wyszeptał coś cicho. Harry nie zdołał dosłyszeć zaklęcia, jednak zdało mu się ono mało istotne w odniesieniu do sceny która właśnie rozgrywała się tuż przed nim.

Zafascynowany patrzył jak zwykła studzienka rozmywa się przed jego oczami, a niewielki otwór powiększa się. Gdy zapadającą w okół nich ciemność rozjarzyło padające z niego bladoniebieskie światło, mimowolnie zaciekawiony zajrzał do wnętrza. Zamiast kanałów dostrzegł kręte, drewniane stopnie prowadzące w dół.

\- Idziemy. - po ponagleniu ze strony Voldemorta, stanął na pierwszym z nich, zastanawiając się przy tym ile razy magia go jeszcze zaskoczy.

][ ][ ][

Schodząc w dół zaskoczony zauważył, że zamiast tuneli jakie spodziewał się ujrzeć, pod nimi jest przestronna sala oświetlona przez umieszczone na ścianach pochodnie. Stając wreszcie na marmurowej posadzce zapatrzył się na wyrysowane na niej symbole. Trochę przypominały mu one runy z książek Hermiony, ale zupełnie się na nich nie znał, nie miał więc pojęcia co właściwie oznaczają.

\- Pospiesz się. - ponownie pociągnięty za rękę, pozwolił podprowadzić się do jednego ze stojących przy ścianie biurek. Zza niego spoglądała na nich uważnie jakaś starsza czarownica. Nazwałby ją miłą staruszką, jednak do tego obrazu nie bardzo pasowały mu jej potargane włosy i pomalowane na czarno paznokcie.

\- Mam zarezerwowany przelot na dziś.

\- Nazwisko?

\- Riddle.

Ta krótka wymiana zdań, przypomniała Harry'emu po co tak właściwie tu przyszli. Ponownie rozglądając się po sali, zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, gdzie jest ten tunel o którym wspominał mu Voldemort.

 _Czy naprawdę jest tutaj tunel którym można polecieć do innego kraju? A jeśli tak, to jak to możliwe, że ministerstwo nic na ten temat nie wie? Jak zdołali ukryć takie miejsce przed łapskami Knota? -_ rozmyślając nad tym przyglądał się przewracanym przez staruszkę dokumentom. Chociaż na biurku panował straszliwy bałagan, ona zdawała się świetnie orientować co gdzie leży.

\- Przelot rzeczywiście został opłacony. Drzwi na lewo. - wskazała jednym ze swoich długich palców na drzwi za sobą. Gdy Voldemort ruszył w ich stronę, Harry'emu pozostało jedynie pójść za nim.

][ ][ ][

Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z cichym zgrzytem. Otoczył ich półmrok rozjaśniony jedynie słabym blaskiem pochodzącym z różdżki Czarnego Pana. Pomieszczenie nie miało więcej niż dwa metry. Sprawiało nieco klaustrofobiczne wrażenie, jednak co ważniejsze nie dostrzegł w nim żadnego tunelu.

 _To naprawdę tutaj? -_ nim miał szansę zapytać o to, Voldemort ponownie tego wieczoru przyciągnął go do siebie, zmuszając żeby się o niego oparł. Gdy otoczył go swoim ramieniem, spróbował się wyswobodzić.

\- Nie ruszaj się. W czasie lotu łatwo się zgubić. - Nie zamierzał kwestionować jego opinii, zaprzestał więc kolejnych prób wyswobodzenia się.

\- Talantis - ledwie Czarny Pan wypowiedział cel ich podróży, Harry poczuł, że podłoga pod jego stopami zaczyna drżeć. Spojrzał pod nogi, Podłoga zafalowała i rozpłynęła się.

Polecieli.

Siła rozpędu była tak wielka, że bezwiednie wbił palce w trzymającą go rękę Voldemorta. Ponownie tego dnia zacisnął powieki, czując, że znienawidzi wszelkie środki magicznego transportu.

 **][ ][ ][**

To było dużo gorsze od podróży kominkiem. Lecieli długo, bardzo długo. Był pewien że trwa to już przynajmniej od pół godziny i niestety nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby miała się wkrótce zakończyć. Wciąż owiewające ich chłodne powietrze sprawiło, że zaczął drżeć i mimowolnie mocniej wtulił się w Czarnego Pana.

\- Ile jeszcze będziemy lecieć? - wydusił z siebie, z trudem zapanowując nad szczękaniem zębami. Było mu zimno, ponownie też zaczęło go mdlić.

\- Około piętnastu minut. - wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym, ile ta podróż ma jeszcze trwać.

 _-_ Nigdy więcej. _-_ nie zamierzał ponownie wykorzystywać tego transportu. - _Wszystko będzie lepsze niż to... prawie wszystko -_ dodał po chwili gdy w pamięci stanęła mu niedawna teleportacja. - _Tak, ona była jeszcze gorsza._

\- Zaraz będziemy na miejscu. - Z ulgą przyjął zapewnienie Voldemorta. Naprawdę miał już dość tej podróży.

Wkrótce poczuł że pęd powietrza w okół nich traci na sile. Owiewający ich wiatr zrobił się znacznie cieplejszy i zaczęli zwalniać. Gdy wreszcie poczuł twardy grunt pod stopami, a ręka Voldemorta go puściła, opadł na kolana, nie będąc w stanie utrzymać równowagi.

\- Calor. - usłyszał nieznane sobie słowo i z ulgą przyjął owiewające go ciepłe powietrze. Wciąż targające nim dreszcze w końcu ustały. Czując, że temperatura ciała powoli wraca mu do normy, odważył się wreszcie otworzyć oczy.

\- Nie mogłeś zrobić tego wcześniej? - sarknął spoglądając na stojącego nad nim Czarnego Pana.

\- Niestety w czasie podnóży nie można rzucać żadnych zaklęć. Mogłyby one zakłócić tor naszego lotu. Jednak masz rację, należą ci się przeprosiny. Powinienem rzucić na ciebie czar zanim wyruszyliśmy. Nie odczuwam chłodu i nie pomyślałem, że ty możesz zmarznąć. - Podnosząc się na nogi Harry pomyślał, że świat się chyba kończy, skoro sam Czarny Pan przyznaje się do pomyłki.

Rozejrzał się. Nie był pewien jakiego widoku oczekiwał, z pewnością jednak do głowy mu nie przyszło, że znajdą się w samym środku lasu. Wylądowali na niewielkiej polance, otoczonej drzewami. Spojrzał w ciemne niebo usiane gwiazdami. Przyglądając się im z zachwytem, zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek widział ich aż tyle.

\- Ruszajmy, mamy jeszcze spory kawałek do przejścia. Przebywanie w lesie po zmroku nie jest zbyt bezpieczne.

 _Nie jest bezpieczne? Dlaczego właściwie? Przecież to nie Zakazany Las!_

\- Dlaczego nie jest tu bezpiecznie w nocy? - zapytał, doganiając Voldemorta który już zaczął się oddalać.

\- Wyjaśniłem ci już, że Talantis to wyspa na wskroś przesiąknięta magią. Wśród jej mieszkańców nie znajdziesz ani jednego mugola. Każdy czarodziej mieszkający tutaj czerpie energię z wibracji jakie wysyła obecna tu magia. Tutejsze zwierzęta również na nią reagują. Nawet w Zakazanym Lesie przy Hogwarcie nie znajdziesz wielu magicznych gatunków, na które możesz natknąć się tutaj. To dlatego las w którym aktualnie jesteśmy różni się od innych i nikt nie powinien zagłębiać się w niego po zmroku.

\- Czy te zwierzęta są aż tak niebezpieczne?

\- Nie wszystkie. Część z nich żyje neutralnie nie wchodząc nam w drogę, ale są i takie które zaciekle bronią swoich terytoriów. Zapuszczając się na ich tereny sam podajesz się im niczym główne danie na obiad.

Dobrze wiedział, co to oznacza. Momentalnie stanęła mu przed oczami fatalna wycieczka z Ronem wprost do gniazda pełnego pająków. Tak, co jak co, nie miał najmniejsze ochoty na powtórkę z tamtej przygody.

 _Nie chciałbym znów zostać uznany przez kogoś za smaczną przekąskę._

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć do których lepiej nie wchodzić?

\- Wystarczy że będziesz trzymał się wyznaczonych ścieżek. Dopóki nie zboczysz z nich i nie zagłębisz się gdzieś w las, wszystko powinno być w porządku.

 _Nie zagłębię się, o to możesz być spokojny._

][ ][ ][

Droga przez las wbrew słowom Voldemorta wydała mu się bardzo krótka. Nim się obejrzał już drzewa przed nimi zaczęły się przerzedzać i w kilka minut znaleźli się na otwartym terenie. Było ciemno jednak blask gwiazd był na tyle intensywny, że bez trudu rozpoznał, że znaleźli się w jakiejś wiosce.

Wzdłuż drogi na której właśnie się znajdowali przycupnęło kilka niewielkich domków. Harry nawet bez zbliżania się do nich, mógł stwierdzić, że wszystkie należą do czarodziei. Konstrukcja każdego domku zbyt mocno odbiegała od powszechnie przyjętych standardów, by w jakimkolwiek z nich miał mieszkać mugol. Najbliższy miał trzy spadziste daszki, zaś dom po przeciwnej stronie uliczki miał dach całkowicie wklęsły.

 _Domy w Hogsmeade wyglądają nieco bardziej normalnie._ \- Przebiegło mu przez myśl, gdy zaciekawiony rozglądał się na wszystkie strony, chcąc dojrzeć jak najwięcej szczegółów. Niestety było zbyt ciemno by mógł przyjrzeć się okolicy dokładniej.

 _Pierwszą rzeczą którą zrobię jutro rano, będzie obejrzenie całej wioski. Jeśli wszystkie domy wyglądają jak te tutaj, z pewnością nie będę się nudził._

\- Witaj w Zatopionej Dolinie, mój mały.

\- Zatopiona Dolina? Trochę dziwna nazwa dla wioski.

\- Cóż, możliwe, ale zarazem idealnie oddaje charakter tego miejsca.

\- To znaczy?

\- Nie Avis, nie będę ci psuł zabawy. Pozwolę byś na to pytanie odnalazł odpowiedź sam. - to mówiąc Voldemort schwycił go za rękę i poprowadził wzdłuż głównej drogi.

Pozwalając się prowadzić, ciekaw był w którym z tych dziwnych domów spędzi wakacje, jednak wkrótce minęli ostatni z nich i skręcili w bok. Znaleźli się na jakiejś zarośniętej, polnej dróżce. Zaczęli oddalać się od domów i wkrótce po obu stronach drogi zamajaczyły pola. Chociaż jak okiem sięgnąć wszystko wydawało się identyczne, Voldemort w końcu zatrzymał się i ponownie skręcił, tym razem wchodząc w samo pole.

Widząc to, Harry chciał zapytać, czy na pewno nie ma innego przejścia, jednak słowa zamarły mu na ustach gdy zrobił kolejny krok. Pole znikło, a w jego miejscu, niczym z podziemi wyrósł dom.

Żelazna furtka otworzyła się z cichym skrzypnięciem, gdy Voldemort pchnął ją lekko. Podążając za nim, z zachwytem chłonął każdy szczegół. Sama myśl, że ma w takim miejscu spędzić resztę wakacji sprawiała, że na twarzy pojawiały mu się wypieki.

Dach domu choć był trójkątny jak w każdym porządnym mugolskim domku, zdawał się nie mieć żadnej ostrej krawędzi. Wyglądał niczym ulepiony z plasteliny. Bielone ściany pokrywał bluszcz. Wchodząc na przysłonięty niewielkim daszkiem ganek, uśmiechnął się dostrzegając umieszczony tam stół z krzesłami oraz huśtawkę. Kolumny podtrzymujące daszek oraz te prowadzące do głównego wejścia wyglądały jak konary drzewa które oplotły dom, biorąc go w posiadanie. Nieświadomy do końca tego co właściwie robi, wyswobodził rękę z uścisku Voldemorta i z uśmiechem obiegł dom do okola, chłonąc każdy jego szczegół.

\- Pięknie tu - wyrwało mu się, gdy ponownie znalazł się przed drzwiami frontowymi. Voldemort nie skomentował tego, ale Harry miał wrażenie że przez jego twarz przemknął uśmiech.

\- Możemy już wejść do środka? - pchnięty lekko, przekroczył próg. Gdy znalazł się w środku, usłyszał cichy szept za plecami. - Witaj w domu, Avis.

][ ][ ][

 **Zatopiona Dolina - z czasem znaczenie tych słów zostanie wyjaśnione, chociaż być może część uważnych czytelników już ma pewne domysły ;)**

 **Calor - to wymyślone przeze mnie zaklęcie ogrzewające. Słowo calor pochodzi z języka łacińskiego. Oznacza ciepło, a dokładniej uczucie wywołane przez dopływ do skóry ciepła.**

 **Jak ktoś jest ciekawy jak wygląda domek w którym zamieszka Harry, zapraszam na mojego chomika: Lady-Aislin, tam na głównej stronie znajdziecie zdjęcie.**

 **][ ][ ][**

 **Koniec Rozdziału 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Przed wami część 11. Jesteśmy już na Talantis, więc właściwie już niemal dotarliśmy do momentu na którym poprzednio skończył się tekst, został ostatni kawałeczek. Co więcej tym razem rozdział w dużej mierze opiera się na starej wersji, chociaż nie zaprzeczam że kilka scen ukzałam odrobinę inczej.**

 **Zapraszam do lektury.**

 **][ ][ ][**

 **Rozdział 11**

 _ **Niczemu nie zawiniłaś**_

 **][ ][ ][**

Ledwie słowa Voldemorta ucichły, umieszczone na ścianie kandelabry rozjarzyły się, zalewając pomieszczenie pomarańczowym blaskiem. Jego oczom ukazał się niewielki salonik połączony z kuchnią. Chociaż miejsce musiało być od dawna opuszczone, nic na to nie wskazywało.

 _Czy to możliwe, że ktoś tu niedawno był?_ \- zbliżając się do ustawionego przy kominku stolika, przejechał palcem po grzbiecie pozostawionej na nim książki. Nie pokrywała jej nawet odrobina kurzu.

\- Kto tutaj mieszka? - zapytał

\- W chwili obecnej nikt.

\- Czy aby na pewno? To miejsce nie wygląda na porzycone. Czy to przypadkiem nie... - nim dokończył, Voldemort mu przerwał:

\- Nikt tu nie mieszkał od wielu lat, jednak przez cały ten czas domem zajmowały się skrzaty. Nawet pod nieobecność swojego pana, nie zaniechały obowiązków.

\- Ty jesteś ich panem, prawda? - pytając, wiedział już jaką odpowiedź usłyszy. _\- Tylko Voldemort mógł na tyle lat zostawić dom opuszczony i mieć pewność, że skrzaty nie ośmielą się porzucić pracy._

\- Mylisz się mój mały. Ten dom nie należy do mnie.

 _Nie..?_

\- Czyj on w takim razie jest?

\- Jeszcze tego nie zrozumiałeś? Czy odpowiedź nie jest oczywista? - Voldemort uśmiechnął się i wskazał ręką na pomieszczenie. - To twój dom Avis. Zawsze należał do ciebie.

\- Do mnie? Ale... - zabrakło mu słów. - _Mój dom? Mam własny dom? -_ Czy to znaczy, że mógę przenieść się tutaj na stałe i zostawić was wszystkich w cholerę? - Tym razem Voldemort otwarcie się roześmiał.

\- Miałeś męczący dzień, powinieneś odpocząć. Twoje skrzaty się tobą zajmą. My zobaczymy się za tydzień.

\- Za tydzień? Ale przecież...

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego co ci obiecałem Avis. Nie bój się, nie zamierzam ograniczać twojej wolności, jednak jest jeszcze wiele kwestii które musimy omówić. Poza tym, teraz gdy już się odnalazłeś, nie zamierzam pozwolić ci odciąć się ode mnie na całe dwa miesiące. Będziemy spotykać się co tydzień. Bądź spokojny, nasze cotygodniowe rozmowy nie powinny zajmować więcej niż godzinę. Resztę czasu będziesz miał dla siebie. - słysząc to Harry zrezygnowany przytaknął na zgodę. Obawiał się, że lepszych warunków nie uzyska, zresztą i tak otrzymał więcej niż kiedykolwiek oczekiwał. Więcej niż mógłby marzyć.

\- Czy mogę teraz zostać sam?

\- Oczywiście. Jak będziesz czegoś potrzebował, wezwij skrzaty. Ten dom zamieszkują dwa: Cytrynka oraz Drops.

 _Cytrynka i Drops_ \- powtórzył w myślach i parsknął gdy sens tego co usłyszał, przebił się do jego świadomości. - C _ytrynka i Drops... Cytrynowy drops... -_ tym razem Harry roześmiał się już otwarcie, zastanawiając się, czy to Voldemort wpadł na tak zabójcze imiona.

\- Nie ja je nazwałem - woląc się nie zastanawiać nad tym, skąd ten wie o czym akurat myślał, Harry postarał się opanować.

\- Będę o tym pamiętał.

\- W takim razie do zobaczenia za tydzień, mój mały. - po tych słowach Voldemort odwrócił się i z szelestem szat opuścił pokój. Harry wyjrzał za nim i dopiero gdy ten znikł z cichym trzaskiem charakterystycznym dla teleportacji, pozwolił sobie na oddech ulgi.

Został sam.

 **][ ][ ][**

Gdy napięcie z niego opadło, poczuł jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Początkowo planował obejrzeć dokładnie cały dom, jednak teraz z tego zrezygnował.

 _Równie dobrze mogę zrobić to jutro._

\- Cytrynka. Drops. _-_ zawołał, czując, że wypadałoby zapoznać się z mieszkańcami tego miejsca. Chociaż nigdy nie uznawał zapędów Hermiony do uwalniania na silę skrzatów, nie był w stanie traktować ich tak, jakby nie istniały.

Rozległ się trzask i pojawiły się przed nim dwa skrzaty, kłaniając się nisko na powitanie. Harry z ulgą zarejestrował, że nie wyglądają jak Zgredek, gdy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy. Cytrynka miała na sobie ładną błękitną sukieneczkę, zaś Drops ubrany był w czarne spodenki i zieloną koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem.

\- Wstańcie, nie musicie mi się kłaniać.

Skrzaty podniosły się. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że początkowo patrzyły na niego z rezerwą, zaraz jednak w ich wielkich oczach pojawiły się łzy i pomieszczenie wypełniły piskliwe głosy.

\- Pan Avis! Cytrynka myśleć że Pan nie żyje. Cytrynka cieszy się, że może znów zobaczyć Pana!

\- Drop jest szczęśliwy! Bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwy. Drops dbał o dom i ogród tak jak Pan zawsze sobie tego życzył.

Harry w głowie miał chaos.

 _Pan Avis? Skąd..._

\- Skąd wiecie kim jestem?

\- My dostać informację, że ktoś ma przyjechać do domu, ale my nie wiedzieć kto. Dlatego Cytrynka przeprasza, że od razu nie powitać Pana właściwie. Ale teraz Cytrynka i Drops już wiedzieć. Pan wyglądać inaczej, ale my należeć do Pana i zawsze wyczuć magię Pana. My się bardzo cieszyć, że Pan wreszcie do nas wrócić. Jednak Pan wyglądać blado, a być już późno. Pan musi się położyć i wyspać. Jeśli Pan odblokuje sypialnię, to Cytrynka zaraz ją przygotować.

\- Odblokuję sypialnię? Nie rozumiem. - Skrzatka spojrzała na niego dziwnie, ale zaraz posłusznie wyjaśniła:

\- Na główną sypialnię Pana Avisa i osobiste pokoje nałożone jest hasło. Pan Avis nakładać je zawsze przed wyjazdem. Pan musi je teraz zdjąć żeby Cytrynka mogła posprzątać.

\- Niestety to chyba nie będzie możliwe, nie znam tego hasła. Czy jest tu jakaś inna sypialnia którą mogę zająć?

\- Tak. Byś sypialnia gościnna ale Pan bardzo żadko w niej sypiać. Zawsze mówić, że jej nie lubić. I Cytrynka nie wie jak Pan może nie znać hasła do swojej własnej sypiali. To Pan Avis je założył!

\- Nie pamiętam go Cytrynko. - zbliżył się do kanapy i opadł na nią, czując że zapowiada się na dłuższe wyjaśnienia. - Prawdę mówiąc nie pamiętam nic z dawnego życia. Zanim wszedłem do teg domu, nie miałem pojęcia, że posiadam jakikolwiek dom.

\- Pan nie pamiętać, że ma dom? - widząc jak jej oczy o ile to możliwe zdają się robić jeszcze większe, uśmiechnął się lekko i odparł:

\- Przez ostatnie czternaście lat sądziłem że mam na imię Harry. O tym, że tak naprawdę nazywam się Avis Arawn dowiedziałem się dopiero wczoraj. To wciąż jednak dla mnie jedynie słowa. Nie mam żadnych wspomnień z czasów gdy nosiłem imię Avis.

\- Cytrynka może Panu Avisowi opowiedzieć!

\- Dziękuję, myślę, że jeszcze będzie na to czas. Przyjąłem dzisiaj eliksir który powinien przywrócić mi pamięć, jednak odzyskanie utraconych wspomnień trochę potrwa.

\- Cytrynka pomoże Panu Avisowi we wszystkim. Pan Avis nie musi się martwić. Ale Pan Avis powinien ukarać Cytynkę, bo Cytrynka była złym skrzatem, nie pomogła Panu. Uwierzyła że Pan nie żyć.

\- Nie zamierzam cię karać. Nie mogłaś nic zrobić Cytrynko.

\- Ale Pan Avis mieć wypadek i Cytrynka powinna...

\- To nie był wypadek Cytyrnko. Zostałem uprowadzony. To dlatego wyglądam dziś inaczej i nawet mój wiek różni się od tego jaki powinien być.

\- Uprowadzony! - przerażenie skrzatki rozczuliło go. Prawdę mówiąc niewiele znał osoób które tak naprawdę przejmowały się jego samopoczuciem i poczuł ciepło w sercu gdy zobaczył jej szczerość.

\- Tak Cytryko, pewna osoba namieszała w moim życiu. Mam jednak nadzieję, że teraz uda mi się odzyskać nad nim kontrolę.

\- To zrobić ten Stary Idiota?

\- Tak - odpowiedział machinalnie, po raz pierwszy zastanawiając się nad tymi słowami. Stary Idiota, sam nazwał już tak Dumbledore'a kilkakrotnie, jednak usłyszenie tego z ust skrzatki było czymś zupełnie innym. Poza tym wiedział, że Voldemort też mówił o dyrektorze w ten sposób...

 _Stary Idiota... Czarny Pan... -_ nie pamiętam przeszłości, ale te zwroty wydają się być z nią związane... _Dlaczego jednak je pamiętam? Czemu akurat w tym roku zaczęły pojawiać się w mojej głowie? Czemu pojawiły się zanim wypiłem antidotum na eliksir wymazujący pamięć?_

 _Czy moje życie zawsze musi być takie niezrozumiałe?_

 **][ ][ ][**

Obudziły go promienie słońca padające na twarz. Przeciągnął się leniwie, czując, że od dawna nie spało mu się tak dobrze. Wczorajsza rozmowa ze skrzatami przeciągnęła się bardziej niż przypuszczał, ale wyszła mu na dobre. Po tym jak wreszcie miał kogoś komu mógł się po prostu wygadać, zrobiło mu się znacznie lżej na sercu.

Jeszcze raz się przeciągnął i usiadł, ponowie rozglądając po niedużej sypialni. Urządzono ją w ciemnych, chłodnych barwach. Dominowała tu czerń i srebro. W pokoju stało duże łóżko nakryte satynową, czarną pościelą z której się właśnie wygrzebywał. Poza tym przy oknie ustawiono biurko. Na przeciwległej ścianie znajdowała się szafa na ubrania i regał na książki, który był w tej chwili opustoszały. Wszystkie meble były czarne. Szuflady w biurku miały srebrne uchwyty. Jedynym jaśniejszym akcentem był śnieżnobiały, puszysty dywan pokrywający podłogę.

Wstając, zaczął rozumieć co skrzatka miała na myśli mówiąc, że z reguły unikał tego pomieszczenia. Ta sypialnia go przytłaczała. W żadnym razie nie czuł się w niej komfortowo. Łóżko może i było wygodne, ale nie spało mu się w nim zbyt dobrze. Po prostu zdawało mu się, że nie powinien przebywać w tym pokoju.

 _Cały czas mam dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś zaraz przyłapie mnie na tym, że wszedłem tu bez pozwolenia. Wiem, że to mój dom, ale ten pokój... sam tego nie rozumiem. W saloniku na parterze czułem się normalnie, ale tutaj -_ nie umiał tego wyjaśnić, ale chciał jak najszybciej stąd wyjść.

Stając na miękkim dywanie, na bosaka zbliżył się do szafy, pamiętając, że Cytrynka wspominała o wiszących w niej ubraniach. Gdy otworzył drzwiczki, nie naoliwione zawiasy, zaskrzypiały.

W środku znalazł jedynie kilka rzeczy. Dwie pary spodni i trzy koszulki wyglądające jak zwykłe ubrania mugolskie. Poza nimi była także szata i strój wyglądający prawie tak samo, jak ten który miał na sobie od chwili przebudzenia się w domu Voldemorta. Co więcej, podobnie jak to w co był ubrany, wszystkie rzeczy w szafie były białe. Wcale nie miał ochoty na noszenie tych ubrań, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie za bardzo ma inny wybór.

\- Może gdzieś tu będzie sklep i zdołam kupić sobie coś normalnego? - pocieszony tą myślą, powrócił do przeglądania ubrań, próbując się na coś zdecydować. Długie proste spodnie i luźną tunikę miał już na sobie i nie planował ponownie tego wkładać, od razu więc odsunął te rzeczy na bok. - Nie zaprzeczę, że są wygodne, ale jak wyjdę w czymś tak dziwnym, z pewnością zacznę przyciągać uwagę.

 _To ostatnie na co mam w tej chwili ochotę._ \- pewny swego ostatecznie sięgnął po jedne z mugolskich spodni i koszulkę polo z wyszytym srebrną niciom smokiem. Zabrał jeszcze bieliznę i tak obładowany ruszył do połączonej z pokojem, łazienki.

 **][ ][ ][**

Pół godziny później, już ubrany, krytycznie przejrzał w wiszącym na ścianie lustrze. Koszulka była na niego nieco przyduża, ale i tak w porównaniu z workowatymi rzeczami które dotąd nosił po kuzynie, prezentowała się całkiem niezłe. Spodnie które najwyraźniej miały być 3/4, sięgały mu prawie do kostek. Nie wyglądało to pięknie, ale alternatyw zbytnio nie miał.

 _Skoro nosiłem te rzeczy gdy byłem dużo starszy niż obecnie, to i tak wszystkie będą na mnie wisiały. -_ Wzruszył w końcu ramionami i opuścił pomieszczenie.

Wychodząc z pokoju, tym razem uważnie rozglądał się w okół. Wczoraj był tak zmęczony, że nie przywiązywał zbyt wielkiej uwagi do tego gdzie idzie, dzisiaj jednak chciał się wszystkiemu przyjrzeć. Znalazł się w przestronnym holu zalewanym promieniami słońca wpadającymi przez znajdujące się na wprost okno balkonowe. Nie było tu żadnych mebli. Po obu stronach holu zobaczył rząd drzwi prowadzących do kolejnych części domu. W sumie doliczył się ośmiu pomieszczeń, po cztery z każdej strony, wliczając sypialnię którą dopiero co opuścił. Skierował się do pierwszych drzwi po swojej prawej stronie. Nacisnął klamkę, lecz te nie ustąpiły. Ruszył w stronę kolejnych, tylko po to, by upewnić się, że także i one są zamknięte. Gdy z trzecie z rzędu również nie otworzyły się przed nim, uznał, że muszą to być te pomieszczenia o których mówiła skrzata.

 _Zapewne za nimi są pokoje w których mieszkałem... Chyba rzeczywiście nie dostanę się do nich bez hasła. -_ Przechodząc na przeciwległą stronę holu, podszedł do pierwszych z drzwi, te zaś otworzyły się jak tylko wyciągnął w ich stronę rękę.

Jego oczom ukazała się niewielka biblioteka, wyglądająca tak przytulnie, że miał ochote od razu się w niej zaszyć. Zrobił krok do przodu by wejść do środka, zaraz jednak wycofał się. - Jeśli tam teraz wejdę, zapewne całkowicie stracę poczucie czasu. Powinienem najpierw zwiedzić okolicę, potem zajmę się resztą.

 _Zresztą nic nie ucieknie. Skoro jest tu biblioteka, równie dobrze mogę posiedzieć w niej po południu._

Przelotnie zajrzał do kolejnych pomieszczeń. Za drugimi drzwiami kryła się niewielka pracownia eliksirów. Wszystko było w niej sterylnie czyste i poukładane niczym od linijki. Poczuł się zupełnie tak jak w klasie Snape'a, szybko więc wycofał się na zewnątrz.

\- Po co mi pracownia eliksirów? Czyżbym kiedyś miał do nich jakikolwiek talent? - spytał sam siebie i zaraz pokręcił głową. - Nie, w to to chyba nie uwierzę.

Następny pokój okazał się gabinetem. W niczym nie przypominał on jednak gabinetów jakie dotychczas miał okazję oglądać, Owszem było tu biurko oraz szafki z jakimiś dokumentami. Jednak poza tym w rogu pokoju stał także fortepian, a przy jednym z dużych okien, rozstawiono sztalugę. Uznając, że tutaj zajrzy jeszcze przed zakopaniem się w bibliotece, skierował się do ostatnich drzwi.

Wnętrze całkowicie go zaskoczyło. Pokój był praktycznie pusty. Jedynym elementem wystroju był miękki dywan pokrywający drewnianą podłogę. Wsunął się do pomieszczenia zastanawiając się, jakie właściwie było jego przeznaczenie. Nie wydawało mu się, żeby ten pokój był po prostu nie używany. Zresztą gdy przyjrzał się uważniej ścianom, miał już co do tego pewność. Zbliżył się do jednej z nich i przesunął palcem po wyrytym na niej wzorze.

 _Czy to runy? -_ nie znał się na tym, jednak znaki pokrywające każdą ze ścian, najbardziej mu się właśnie z nimi kojarzyły. - _Po co ktoś je tu wyrył? Dla ozdoby? -_ może by w to uwierzył, jednak po spędzeniu kilku lat w świecie pełnym magii, miał co do tego wątpliwości.

 _Może skrzaty mi to wyjaśnią? -_ jeszcze przez chwilę analizował runy, po czym wyszedł. Ruszył ku schodom, zaraz jednak zatrzymał się na pierwszym ze stopni, ponownie podziwiając ich niezwykłość. Już wieczorem przyciągnęły jego uwagę, w dziennym świetle wyglądały jednak jeszcze piękniej.

Przesuwając dłonią po poręczy z zaciekawieniem wodząc wzrokiem po każdym żłobieniu na niej. W dotyku przypominała korę drzewa, zarazem jednak drewno było tak jasne, że niemal białe. Nawet w Hogwarcie nie widział czegoś takiego. Zresztą nie tylko poręcz przyciągała tu uwagę. Same stopnie schodów także znacznie różniły się od powszechnie przyjętych standardów. Podobnie jak poręcz, także i je wykonano z drewna. Najbardziej jednak zaskakiwał ich wygląd. Każdy schodek był okrągły. Co więcej, wyrzeźbiono na nich kwiaty. Gdy się uważniej im przyjrzał, zorientował się, że na każdym stopniu, choć jest ten sam kwiat, wygląda on zawsze nieco inaczej. Kucnął próbując rozpoznać, co to za roślina, jednak nawet z bliska nie był w stanie tego określić. Z czymś mu się on kojarzył, ale nie potrafił sprecyzować gdzie już go widział.

Jeszcze przez kilka minut kontemplował kolejne rzeźbienia, w końcu jednak podniósł się i wolnym krokiem ruszył na parter. Jak tylko stanął na progu saloniku, zmaterializowała się przed nim Cytrynka, witając go niskim ukłonem.

\- Czy Pan Avis dobrze spać? Śniadanie być gotowe.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję. - Wcale nie czuł się "Panem Avisem", ale zaczynał czuć, że nie zdoła wyperswadować tej skrzatce nazywania go w ten sposób.

Skrzatka ponownie podniosła na niego wzrok i zaskoczony zauważył, że przygląda mu się krytycznie. Nie mając zupełnie ochoty na wysłuchiwanie z jej strony komentarzy na temat wyglądu, wyminął ją. Siadając przy stole mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, dostrzegając, co Cytrynka przygotowała mu na śniadanie.

Czekał na niego chrupiący tost, jajko na miękko i sałatka owocowa. - _To rzeczywiście moje ulubione śniadanie. Skąd ona wiedziała? Nigdy nie poznała mnie jako Harry'ego. Czy to możliwe, że kiedyś też to jadłem? -_ Zastanawiając się nad tym, dostrzegł przy talerzu także dwie fiolki z eliksirami. Podejrzewał, że co do tych ostatnich to Voldemort ją poinstruował. - _Czy on naprawdę musi pilnować mnie na każdym kroku? W końcu jakby jej tego nie powiedział, to skąd wiedziałaby o nich?_ \- Usiadł przy stole, zażył przygotowane eliksiry krzywiąc się przy tym na ich smak, po czym z mimowolnym uśmiechem zabrał się za jedzenie. Pochłonięty nim i własnymi myślami, dopiero po dłuższej chwili zauważył, że skrzatka ponownie znalazła się u jego boku.

\- Dlaczego Pan nie uruchomić czaru na ubraniach?

\- Czaru? - pytającym wzrokiem spojrzał najpierw na skrzatkę, a potem na siebie. - O jakim czarze mówisz?

\- Cytrynka przeprasza. Cytrynka zapominać, że Pan Avis nie pamiętać. Czy Cytrynka może zrobić to za Pana Avisa? - Skinął głową, wciąż zastanawiając się jaki czar ma ona na myśli. Tymczasem skrzatka skierowała w jego stronę swoją dłoń i wyszeptała zadziwiająco wyraźnie jak na tak małe stworzenie.

\- Haire. - ledwie słowo przebrzmiało w pomieszczeniu, Harry zaskoczony poczuł, że coś się zmieniło. Ponownie spojrzał na siebie. Okazało się, że ubrania jeszcze chwilę temu przyduże, teraz leżały na nim idealnie.

\- Łał - wyrwało mu się, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język. - Dziękuję Cytrynko - zwrócił się w końcu do skrzatki, nie mogąc przy tym powstrzymać uśmiechu wkradającego się na twarz. Może i ubrania wciąż były białe, teraz jednak mógł w nich przynajmniej wyjść bez obawy, że zostanie wyśmiany.

\- Pan musi pamiętać, że po każdym zdjęciu ubrań Pan Avis musi rzucić zaklęcie na nowo. Pan Avis nie musieć do tego używać różdżki, wystarczy, że Pan Avis dotknie ręką ubrań i powie zaklęcie.

\- Zapamiętam Cytrynko. Dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałaś. W tej chwili nie mam jeszcze różdżki, trudno było by mi rzucić ten czar, gdyby jej wymagał. Tak, nie będę musiał za każdym razem wzywać ciebie byś pomogła mi się ubrać.

\- Pan może wzywać Cytrynkę kiedy tylko zechce. - uśmiechnął się, zauważając, że skrzatka wyraźnie zdawała się dumna z tego, że jej podziękował. Zaraz jednak spuściła głowę i niespodziewanie uklękła przed nim.

\- Cytrynko co... - zaczął, ale jej cichy głosik mu przerwa.

\- Cytrynka powinna dać Panu różdżkę, Cytrynka bardzo chce, ale Cytrynka nie potrafić. Cytrynka nie zachowuje się jak dobry skrzat.

Tym razem zupełnie nie wiedział jak ma zareagować. Nie rozumiał czemu skrzatka obwinia się o to, że nie ma różdżki. - _Przecież moja różdżka przepadła na Privet Drive. Pewnie w jednym kawałku już nigdy jej nie zobaczę..._

\- Niczym nie zawiniłaś Cytrynko. Jak mogłabyś dać mi różdżkę, skoro nigdy wcześniej nie byłem w tym domu? Przynajmniej nie jako Harry Potter? Moja różdżka zapewne jest już zniszczona.

\- Cytrynka nie mówić o różdżce Pana Harry'ego, tylko Pana Avisa. Cytrynka wie, że od wielu, wielu lat różdżka Pana Avisa jest w skrytce. Cytrynka chciałaby dać ją Panu, ale nie znać hasła. Hasło znać tylko Pan Avis, ale Pan Avis teraz nic nie pamiętać hasła ani do pokoju ani do różdżki. Cytrynka powinna pomóc, ale nie umie... Cytrynka jest złym skrzatem.

Kilka minut zajęło mu zrozumienie tego co usłyszał.

 _Różdżka Avisa?_ \- Teraz to było dla niego oczywiste, jednak wcześniej taka opcja w ogóle nie przeszła mu przez myśl. - _Moją różdżkę kupiłem u Olivandera cztery lata temu... To normalne, że przed tym jak stałem się Harrym, musiałem korzystać z innej. Dlaczego nie wziąłem tego pod uwagę?_ \- zastanawiając się nad tym, uzmysłowił sobie jeszcze jedną rzecz.

 _Dlaczego różdżka jest w schowku? Jeśli "zginąłem" w jakimś pojedynku, to chyba miałbym ją przy sobie? A nawet jeśli umarłbym w wypadku, to przecież nie wyszedłbym z domu bez różdżki..._

\- W jaki sposób różdżka znalazła się w schowku? - dopiero cicha odpowiedź, skrzatki uzmysłowiła mu, że ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział na głos.

\- Pan nałożyć kiedyś czar na swoją różdżkę. Jeśli coś by się Panu stało, Panie Avis, to różdżka miała się przenieść do skrytki.

To wyjaśniało pewne kwestie, nadal nie miał jednak pojęcia jakim cudem mógłby zmusić różdżkę do przeniesienia się na dużą odległość do jakiejkolwiek skrytki. Przecież to musiała by być teleportacja międzykontynentalna - pokręcił głową czując że zaczyna go boleć na samą myśl o tym.

\- Zaprowadź mnie do tej skrytki, Cytrynko. - poprosił pospiesznie kończąc śniadanie.

 **][ - ][ - ][**

Już po kilku krokach rozpoznał, że kierują się na piętro. Ruszyli po schodach na górę, skrzatka nie skierowała się jednak na piętro, lecz zatrzymała na jednym ze stopni. Zaskoczony zorientował się, że jest to ten stopień, któremu się niedawno przyglądał.

 _Skrytka jest w wewnątrz stopnia? -_ jego podejrzenia potwierdziły się gdy skrzatka swoim długim palcem wskazała na sam środek kwiatka.

\- Tu być. Cytrynka ją wyczuwać, ale być potrzebne hasło by ją wyjąć.

Ponownie tego dnia pochylił się nad stopniem przesunął palcami po wzorze. W przeciwieństwie do skrzatki, on nie wyczuwał tu kompletnie nic.

\- Różdżka jest wewnątrz?

\- Tak Panie Avis. Cytrynka ją wyczuwać.

Przez kilka kolejnych minut uważnie badał drewno, jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, by rzeczywiście była tu skrytka. - Jeśli naprawdę można tu cokolwiek ukryć i różdżka jest w środku, to nic nie zdziałam bez hasła. Nie ma jak tego podważyć. Jak mam być szczery, tu nie ma nawet szczeliny.

\- To się nie otwierać Panie Avis.

\- Nie? - zapytał, spoglądając kątem oka na skrzatkę, a ta wyjaśniła:

\- Hasło wyciąga różdżkę ze środka. Jeśli Pan Avis je wypowiedzieć, różdżka zawsze pojawiać się u Pana Avisa w ręku. Nie ważne gdzie Pan być.

 _Różdżka pojawia się w ręku po wypowiedzeniu hasła? To w ogóle jest możliwe? -_ zapytał o to sam siebie i westchnął, stwierdzając, że magiczny świat chyba nigdy nie przestanie go zadziwiać.

\- Dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałaś Cytrynko. - powiedział w końcu, przerywając ciszę. Jestem pewien, że wkrótce przypomnę sobie hasło. _\- Chyba, że akurat ono będzie jednym z tych wspomnień, które na zawsze zniknęły w odmętach mojej pamięci. -_ przebiegło mu to przez myśl, ale nie wypowiedział swoich obaw na głos.

 **][ - ][ - ][**

Słońce przyjemnie grzało i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na spędzenie całego dnia w domu. Po przesiedzeniu początku wakacji w ciemnej piwnicy, perspektywa spaceru wywoływała szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy. Ostatnie dni jeszcze bardziej skomplikowały i tak już wystarczająco pokręcone jego życie i zupełnie nie wiedział, co przyniesie mu przyszłość. Mimo wszystko jednak Voldemort ofiarował mu miesiąc całkowitej wolności i zamierzał wykorzystać ten czas do granic możliwości.

Tak, to właśnie dlatego już blisko godzinę temu zabrał do kieszeni trochę pieniędzy i po obiecaniu skrzatce, że wróci na obiad, wyruszył na zwiedzanie okolicy.

Początkowo planował zwiedzić wioskę przez którą zeszłego wieczoru przechodził razem z Voldemortem, zmienił jednak zdanie już z daleka dostrzegając krzątających się tam ludzi o poranku. Nie czuł się jeszcze na siłach na spotkanie z kimkolwiek. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest daleko od swojego kraju i zapewne nikt go tu nie zna, mimo to jednak, wciąż nie był na to gotowy.

Ruszył więc w stronę lasu i teraz wąskimi ścieżkami podążał w głąb. Pamiętał o ostrzeżeniach Czarnego Pana jednak chciał znaleźć się z dala od cywilizacji. Zresztą Voldemort przede wszystkim mówił, że w lesie nie jest bezpiecznie po zmroku, sądził więc, że nic mu nie będzie jeśli przejdzie się kawałek w świetle dnia.

Nikt poza Ronem o tym nie wiedział, jednak w czasie roku szkolnego wielokrotnie zapuszczał się na spacery po Zakazanym Lesie. Czuł, że tutaj, podobnie jak tam, za dnia nic mu nie grozi. Wiedział, że jeśli będzie trzymał się ścieżek i nie naruszy niczyjego terytorium, to mieszkańcy pozostawią go w spokoju.

Pojął tą zasadę jeszcze jako dziecko i teraz instynktownie wiedział, gdzie może się zapuścić, a które rejony lepiej ominąć szerokim łukiem. Jak dotąd intuicja jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiodła. Zawsze jej ufał.

 _Aragog... historia z nim to zupełnie inna sprawa. Wtedy z Ronem sami prosiliśmy się o kłopoty. -_ Z zamyślenia wyrwał go szum, dobiegający wyraźnie gdzieś z lewej strony. Podążając za wciąż nasilającym się dźwiękiem, po kilku minutach zaskoczony zatrzymał się w miejscu

Z zachwytem rozglądał się po niewielkiej polance na której się znalazł. Otoczona niemal ze wszystkich stron drzewami zdawała się całkowicie ukryta przed światem zewnętrznym. Na jednym z jej krańców wyrzeźbione przez naturę kamienne schody prowadziły do wysokiego wodospadu, którego szum przyciągnął go do tego miejsca.

Wspiął się po śliskich schodach i zatrzymał tuż przed ścianą wody. Ani trochę nie przejmował się tym, że lodowate krople ochlapują go, mocząc mu ubranie. Czuł się wspaniale.

 _Szkoda że w Zakazanym Lesie nie ma podobnych miejsc... Nie wiem czy to przez to miejsce, czy przez ten szum wody, ale mam wrażenie, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Czuję, że dam sobie radę i z Czarnym Panem i z Dumbledore'em. -_ Roześmiał się. Rozpierała go energia i mógłby teraz zrobić wszystko.

Wsunął dłoń w taflę wody, pozwalając przepływać kroplom pomiędzy palcami. Przesunął rękę głębiej chcąc dotknął ściany i zamarł, gdy zamiast niej, jego palce natrafiły na próżnię.

 _Co jest?_ \- przesunął rękę w prawo, ale i z tej strony nic nie było. - _Czy coś jest za wodospadem? -_ zanim miałby szansę zastanowić się nad ewentualnymi konsekwencjami, nabrał powietrza i wszedł w wodę.

 _Jaskinia_ \- to była jego pierwsza myśl, gdy tylko znalazł się po drugiej stronie. Zachwycony rozglądał się mimowolnie podziwiając to miejsce. Słyszał o tym, że woda może drążyć ścieżki w skałach, nigdy jednak nie podejrzewał, że będzie miał okazję znaleźć stworzoną w ten sposób jaskinię.

Zbliżył się do jednej ze ścian i powoli przesunął ręką po nierównej powierzchni. Skała była zimna i lekko wilgotna w dotyku. - _Ron by mi nie uwierzył, jakbym opowiedział mu o tym, co robiłem w wakacje._ \- uśmiechnął się i ponownie przejechał delikatnie palcami po ścianie.

\- Ałł - jęknął, gdy opuszkiem natrafił na ostry fragment. Przyłożył palec do warg wysysając kropelkę krwi która się na nim pojawiła. Pochylił się chcąc zobaczyć, o co takiego się skaleczył, zamarł jednak gdy przez szum wody przebił się donośny zgrzyt.

 _Co się dzieje? -_ podłoga zadrżała mu pod stopami i zaczęła znikać niczym za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki. Chciał się wycofać, było już jednak na to za późno. - _Dlaczego to zawsze muszę być ja..._ \- pomyślał jeszcze nim z hukiem uderzył o ziemię. Impet odebrał mu na kilka sekund oddech, zaraz potem wszystko ogarnęła ciemność.

 **][ - ][ - ][**

 **Haire - to czar wymyślony przeze mnie, Słówko jest zlepkiem dwóch innych habilis - z łacińskiego oznaczające dopasowanie, oraz ire - również łacińskie, którego jednym z tłumaczeń jest "pasować".**

 **][ - ][ - ][**

 **Koniec rozdziału 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kolejna część przed wami. Troszkę zmian w niej jest tak jak w każdej. Następny rozdział już się pisze. Być może także pojawi się jeszcze dzisiaj. Poza tym kolejny rozdział to już będzie nowa część opowiadania, nie poprawki ;)**

 **Teraz już nie przedłużam i po prostu zapraszam do czytania.**

 **][ - ][ - ][**

 **Rozdział 12**

 _ **Za piekło na ziemi**_

 **][ - ][ - ][**

...

\- Egh...

...

\- Aghh... - wraz z powrotem świadomości, pojawił się ból. W głowie mu się kręciło, a jeszcze nie wygojone plecy, paliły teraz żywym ogniem. Próbował usiąść, jednak udało mu się to dopiero przy trzecim podejściu. Wysiłek sprawił że na kilka sekund pociemniało mu przed oczami. Przymknął na moment powieki po czym odetchnął i niepewnie rozejrzał się próbując zrozumieć, gdzie właściwie się znalazł.

Choć z pewnością był pod ziemią, światło odbijające się od mieszczącego się ponad nim wodospadu, sprawiało, że w tej części jaskini panował półmrok. Był za to wdzięczny. Nie ufał sobie na tyle, by mieć pewność, że w całkowitej ciemności nie wpadły w panikę.

 _Nienawidzę ciemności._

Jaskinia była nieco mniejsza niż ta w której znalazł się po przejściu przez ścianę wodę. Był pewien że wystarczyłoby mu kilka kroków by obejść ją w całości.

Z trudem podnosząc się na nogi, zaczął zastanawiać się, dlaczego ktoś stworzył takie miejsce w samym środku lasu, za wodospadem. Gdy znalazł się w jaskini na górze, założył, że to wytwór natury. Lecz fakt, że podłoga usunęła mu się spod nóg w wyraźnie magiczny sposób utwierdzał go w tym, że maczał w tym palce jakiś czarodziej. Niestety wciąż nie rozumiał, po co ktoś miałby to robić.

 _Na co komu ukryte pomieszczenie w takim miejscu? Może ktoś kiedyś coś tutaj chował? Nie, to nie ma sensu... skoro ja znalazłem to miejsce przez czysty przypadek, także inni mogliby dostać się tutaj bez większego problemu._

\- To chyba zbyt słabe miejsce na kryjówkę. - Dostrzegając wyrzeźbione w skale schody, ruszył w ich stronę, zaraz jednak musiał oprzeć się o jedną ze ścian, gdy po raz kolejny tego dnia fakt, że jeszcze niedawno rozmazał się na kamiennej posadzce, boleśnie dał o sobie znać. Tępe łupanie w czaszce, upewniało go w tym, że powinien jak najszybciej wracać do domu.

Parsknął orientując się, że choć przybył tu dopiero wczoraj, już nazywa to swoim miejsce domem. Niestety śmiech w jego kondycji okazał się niezbyt mądrym posunięciem. Gdy ponownie świat zaczął mu wirować przed oczami, zacisnął powieki czekając aż wirowanie ustanie.

・ Cholera, czy to musi tak boleć? - Ledwie jego słowa przebrzmiały, echem odbijając się w tak małym pomieszczeniu, a po raz kolejny tego dnia stało się coś, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewał.

Cicha melodia wypełniła otoczenie, wkradając się do jego świadomości. Wraz z nią, uporczywe łupanie zaczęło zanikać. Powoli rozchylił powieki. Jaskinię wypełniało delikatne, błękitne światło. Sekundy mijały jedna po drugiej, a on czuł, jak ogarnia go spokój. Nie, ból pochodzący od otwartych na plecach ran nie zniknął, jednak migrena ustąpiła całkowicie. Nie wiedział jak dokładnie jak to się stało, jednak odniósł wrażenie że było to w jakiś sposób powiązane z wciąż wypełniającą pomieszczenie muzyką. Zastanawiał się skąd ona pochodzi i co właściwie spowodowało to, że zaczęła grać.

\- Czy to mój krzyk ją wywołał? - _Nie, to niemożliwe, dlaczego miałaby się pojawić z takiego powodu. Lecz, jeśli to nie przez niego, to... co ją tak naprawdę wywołało? -_ wciąż nie znajdując na to pytanie odpowiedzi, zbliżył się do schodów. Gdy tylko postawił stopę na pierwszym z nich, muzyka ucichła, a światło przygasło. Pokonując stopień za stopniem, wciąż nie był pewien tego czy naprawdę to przeżył. Może po prostu ustąpienie bólu głowy było jedynie skutkiem ubocznym tego jakie wrażenie wywarła na nim grająca w takim miejscu muzyka.

 **][ - ][ - ][**

Dotarcie na zewnątrz zajęło mu jedynie kilka minut. Gdy znów znalazł się na zalanej słońcem polanie, odniósł wrażenie, że po prostu zdrzemnął się i to wszystko mu się jedynie przyśniło. Może i uwierzyłby w taki obrót spraw, jednak wciąż piekące plecy upewniały go w tym, że to jednak nie był sen.

Pogrążony w myślach ponownie wszedł na ścieżkę, zawracając w stronę domu. Jak na jeden dzień miał stanowczo dość wycieczek.

 _Może poczytam książkę, albo po protu poleniuchuję na balkonie, wygrzewając się na słoneczku. -_ Oddalając się od wodospadu, starał się nie analizować w kółko tego co przeżył, nie było to jednak takie proste.

Wciąż nie umiał sobie wytłumaczyć z czym tak właściwie miał do czynienia, a rzeczą której najbardziej nie cierpiał była niewiedza o tym, z czym musi się mierzyć.

Miał dość niedopowiedzeń.

 **][ - ][ - ][**

Powtarzał sobie, że wystarczy mu już niespodzianek teraz wraca prosto do domu, jednak jak zwykle wyszło inaczej niż sobie zaplanował. Nim właściwie zastanowił się nad tym co robi, zboczył z obranej wcześniej ścieżki, wchodząc głębiej w las. Nie miał pojęcia dokąd idzie, jednak droga wydawała mu się dziwnie znajoma. Instynktownie wiedział którą ścieżkę powinien wybrać. Co więcej, czuł, że musi iść.

Las robił się coraz gęstszy, mimo to, nie zawracał. Coś coraz silniej ciągnęło go naprzód. Ścieżki już dawno przestały być widoczne, lecz nawet bez nich, wiedział gdzie ma skręcić. Gałęzie czepiały się jego ubrań i drapały odsłonięte części ciała, lecz zamiast zatrzymać się, przyspieszył.

Musiał się pospieszyć, Liczyła się każda sekunda.

Szybciej, szybciej - nakaz stawał się coraz intensywniejszy.

Nie był pewien jak długo to trwało, zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu. Może było to jedynie kilka minut, a może wiele godzin. Nie miało to obecnie dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Po prostu szedł dalej.

\- Dokąd idę? - sam sobie zadał to pytanie, jednak nie znalazł na nie odpowiedzi. Jedynie w jego głowie echem odbijała się wciąż ta sama komenda: Szybciej, szybciej... - Jego oddech przyspieszył, a dłonie zaczęły się pocić. Kuło go w klatce, choć miał wrażenie, że nie ma to nic wspólnego ze zmęczeniem.

Szybciej, szybciej.

Krok, kolejny i jeszcze jeden.

\- Już. - wyszeptał i przystanął lekko zdezorientowany, rozglądając się w okół. Ogarnęło go przeczucie, że dotarł na miejsce. Uczucie ponaglania ustało, zupełnie jakby ktoś nagle odciął sznurki za które go dotąd ciągnięto.

Był zmieszany.

Nie pojmował, co jest w tym miejscu tak wyjątkowego. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego akurat tutaj musiał się znaleźć. Cały ten dzień robił się coraz dziwniejszy i przestawało mu się to wszystko podobać.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? - odpowiedziała mu cisza.

Ponownie się rozejrzał. Z każdej strony otaczały go drzewa. Las tutaj nie był aż tak gęsty jak ta część przez którą niedawno się przedzierał, jednak poza tym to miejsce niczym się nie wyróżniało. Nie było tu żadnej polany, ani nawet ścieżki. Stał po prostu pomiędzy drzewami, zastanawiając się co go u licha tu przygnało.

Oparł się o pień jednego z najbliższych drzew, przymykając przy tym oczy. Ogarnęła go niepewność. Obawy które jeszcze kilkanaście sekund temu kazały mu iść naprzód, teraz zniknęły, jednak nie poprawiło mu to nastroju.

Nie rozumiał sam siebie.

 _Co to miało być? Dlaczego czułem, że muszę przyjść akurat tutaj? To było takie ważne... Czułem że muszę przybyć tu jak najszybciej, że to kwestia życia i śmierci. A teraz co mam zrobić? Przecież w tym cholernym miejscu zupełnie nic nie ma_! - zacisnął palce na spodniach, czując, że dłonie zaczynają mu drżeć.

 _Dlaczego się boję?_

Jeszcze przez kilka minut po prostu tak stał, w końcu jednak zawrócił chcąc już tylko jak najszybciej wydostać się z lasu. Miał mętlik w głowie. Na szczęście bez problemu odnalazł ścieżkę i droga powrotna minęła mu bez kolejnych niespodzianek.

][ - ][ - ][

Przekroczył próg i szczelnie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Opierając się o nie, przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Czuł się skołatany i marzył już jedynie o tym by zaszyć się w miękkim fotelu w bibliotece. Pozwolić pochłonąć się jakiejś książce i przynajmniej przez moment nie zastanawiać się nad tym co się stało.

Nim zebrał się w sobie na tyle, żeby zmusić się do ruszenia z miejsca, powietrze przeszył charakterystyczny trzask. Bez otwierania oczu wiedział, że zmaterializowała się przed nim Cytrynka. Jej piskliwy głos tylko go w tym upewnił:

\- Pan Avis wrócił!. Obiad być gorący i już czekać. Pan Avis musi zjeść wszystko bo być bardzo chudy.

\- Dziękuję Cytrynko, ale nie jestem głodny. - odpowiedział jej wciąż lekko roztargniony. Ostatnią rzeczą na którą miał obecnie ochotę było jedzenie.

\- Dlaczego Pan Avis znów unika posiłków?! To niedobre dla zdrowia Pana Avisa. Pan Avis znów o tym zapomina. Pan Avis musi jeść wszystkie posiłki.- taka tyrada w wykonaniu skrzatki wydała mu się nawet zabawna, skrzywił się jednak gdy niespodziewanie Cytrynka krzyknęła:

\- Panie Avis, co się stać? Dlaczego Pan być tak brudny i podrapany? Czy ktoś Pana zaatakować? Czy Pan Avis jest ranny? Czy...

\- Nic mi nie jest Cytrynko. - otworzył oczy i utkwił spojrzenie w wyraźnie zdenerwowanej skrzatce. - Naprawdę, wszystko w porządku. Po prostu przewróciłem się po drodze. Wystarczy, że się wykąpię. - chciał by jego głos zabrzmiał pewnie, ale nie do końca mu się to udało.

\- Cytrynka przygotuje kąpiel dla Pana Avisa. - pyknęło i skrzatka znikła. Nie dałby sobie za to ręki uciąć, ale zdawało mu się, że nim zniknęła, usłyszał jeszcze wyszeptane przez nią słowa: "Pan znów próbować kłamać. To nie być przewrócenie. Pan nie oszukać Cytrynki. Nie oszukać. Nigdy."

][ - ][ - ][

Zanurzony w gorącej wodzie niemal po samą szyję, wbrew sobie po raz kolejny powrócił myślami do tego co wydarzyło się w lesie. Był pewien, że do jaskini jeszcze wróci. Liczył, że może gdy będzie przygotowany na to, co go tam czeka, nie da się tak zaskoczyć jak dzisiaj.

 _Gdy znów będę niej, dokładnie sprawdzę jej zakamarki. Jeśli coś się w niej kryje, znajdę to._ \- starał się upewnić w tym, ale czuł, że może to wcale nie być takie proste. Wspomnienie rozlegającej się znikąd muzyki, w dalszym ciągu przyprawiało go o dreszcze. - Czy to za jej sprawą, mój ból głowy wtedy tak szybko minął? Czy jednak wyolbrzymiam coś i był to jedynie dziwny zbieg okoliczności?

Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, nie był przekonany, która z odpowiedzi bardziej by mu odpowiadała. Westchnął, porzucając na razie próby zanalizowania tamtej dziwnej jaskini. Rozchlapał wodę ręką, powracając do tego, co wydarzyło się później.

W pełni zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to "wezwanie" nie wiedział, jak inaczej to nazwać, było co najmniej dziwne, by nie powiedzieć przerażające. Nie musiał drugi raz odwiedzać tamtego miejsca, by potwierdzić, że nie nie różniło się zbytnio od innych części lasu.

 _Nie znalazłem tam nic niezwykłego._

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego wtedy tak się czuł, jednak zaczynał zastanawiać się nad tym, czy nie było to przypadkiem jakieś echo jego dawnych wspomnień. - Czy to możliwe, że dawno temu coś się tam wydarzyło? - westchnął i zanurzył się na kilka sekund całkowicie. Nabierając ponownie powietrza, strzepał krople wody z włosów i ponownie oparł głowę o rant wanny.

\- Voldemort powiedział, że pierwsze emocje związane z zapomnianymi wspomnieniami zaczną pojawiać się po dwóch miesiącach... To niemożliwe, żeby to co się dzisiaj wydarzyło, było związane z moją przeszłością... - nawet wypowiadając to na głos, wcale nie był tego taki pewny. - Przecież eliksir wypiłem dopiero wczoraj. - _Jednak, jeśli nie były to moje wspomnienia, to czym to właściwie było?_

Nie znalazł na to odpowiedzi.

][ - ][ - ][

Wychodząc z łazienki czuł, że ma jeszcze więcej pytań i obaw niż wcześniej. Powoli też zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że na wiele z nich nie zdoła znaleźć samodzielnie odpowiedzi. - _Może udzielić mi jej tylko Voldemort i wcale mi się to nie podoba. Rozmowa z nim jest ostatnią rzeczą na którą mam ochotę._

Ubrał się i wycierając włosy ręcznikiem, rozejrzał się po sypialni. Wcześniej planował zjeść obiad i zaszyć się na łóżku z jakąś książką, teraz jednak czuł, że nie usiedzi w miejscu.

 _Może przekopię gabinet który rano widziałem?_ \- uśmiechając się do tej myśli, wypił przeznaczoną na popołudnie porcję eliksirów i wyszedł z sypialni. Skierował się w stronę schodów, uznając, że najpierw zje obiad. Nie był głodny, ale podejrzewał, że jeśli spróbuje się od niego wymigać, Cytrynka zagada go na śmierć.

][ - ][ - ][

Pół godziny później zamknął za sobą drzwi gabinetu i odwrócił się w stronę pomieszczenia. Gdy tylko postąpił krok do przodu, ogarnęło go uczucie nostalgii. Zbliżył się do fortepianu i bezwiednie przesunął palcami po klawiszach. Nie potrafił grać, nigdy nawet nie miał okazji usiąść przy takim instrumencie a mimo tego... pokusa by usiąść i pozwolić popłynąć melodii była olbrzymia.

 _Ciekawe czy kiedyś potrafiłem grać? Hmm, w sumie gdybym nie potrafił, po co trzymałbym w domu fortepian? Tylko nawet jeśli w przeszłości było inaczej, to czy obecnie jeszcze będę potrafił?_ \- ponownie przesunął dłoń po klawiszach i odwrócił wzrok, skupiając uwagę na biurku.

Podszedł do niego. Na blacie panował idealny porządek. Długopisy i ołówki leżały równo ułożone w niewielkim pojemniczku. Tuż obok postawiono kałamarz i kolejny pojemnik z kilkoma piórami. Po drugiej stronie leżało kilka pergaminów oraz najzwyklejszy mugolski zeszyt.

 _Zdaje się, że korzystałem z mugolskich wynalazków. Wychodzi na to, że nie byłem nienawidzącym mugoli fanatykiem... Ciekawe jak Czarny Pan to zniósł?_ \- Podniósł zeszyt i przekartkował go. Liczył na to, że znajdzie w nim jakieś zapiski, strony jednak były puste. Odłożył go na miejsce i otworzył znajdującą się pod blatem szufladę.

Niestety także w niej nie znalazł nic interesującego. Poza kilkoma kolejnymi kawałkami niezapisanego pergaminu i czystym blokiem, trafił tam na zestaw farb, kredek świecowych oraz pasteli.

 _Wszystko wygląda na nieużywane..._

\- To same nowe rzeczy. Tylko po co ktoś miałby kupić to i nie korzystać z niczego? Czy to możliwe, że sam je kupiłem i nie zdążyłem wykorzystać? - zadrżał, taka możliwość nie bardzo mu się podobała. - zdecydowanym ruchem zasunął szufladę i pozostawiając biurko za sobą, stanął przed jednym z regałów.

Nie było na nich książek. Zamiast nich na półkach porozkładano pełno pergaminów. Niektóre z nich leżały luzem, inne ktoś zrolował i poprzewiązywał wstążkami. Zdjął jeden z nich i ostrożnie rozwinął. Nie był pusty. Zapisano go równym, drobnym pismem, pełnym zawijasów. Przeczytał początek raz, drugi i trzeci. Niestety nie sprawiło to, że pismo stało się dla niego przejrzystsze.

Nie zrozumiał ani słowa.

 _Co to za język?_ \- zdarzyło mu się już w życiu widzieć książki napisane w różnych językach. Może nie potrafił ich odczytać, ale zazwyczaj przynajmniej w przybliżeniu potrafił określić w jakim języku ją napisano. Teraz jednak było inaczej. Pismo użyte na pergaminie widział po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Zaintrygowany ściągnął dwa kolejne pergaminy. Wystarczyło krótkie porównanie by zorientował się, że także je napisano nieznanym mu językiem. Jednak to co najbardziej go zaskoczyło to dwa słowa które dostrzegł u dołu jednego z nich:

\- Avis Arawn. - Gdy sens tego co odczytał w pełni do niego dotarł, zamknął oczy, pewien, że się już dziś nie pozbędzie bólu głowy. - Ja to napisałem? Po prostu świetnie. - _Wychodzi na to, że napisałem coś czego sam teraz nie potrafię odczytać?! Czy to znaczy, że jeśli chcę poznać treść to muszę liczyć na to, że przypomnę sobie ten język, albo uczyć się cholerstwa od nowa?!_

\- Cudownie, skoro nawet nie wiem co to za język. - odłożył pergaminy na półkę, zatrzymując jedynie ten na którym u dołu widniał jego podpis. - Może lepiej zacznę oglądanie od biblioteki - trzymając się tej myśli, opuścił gabinet, kierując się do pomieszczenia obok.

][ - ][ - ][

Wizyta w bibliotece zdecydowanie poprawiła mu nastrój. Półki okazały się pełne ksiąg o przeróżnej tematyce. Znalazł tam między innymi kilka normalnych działów takich jak dział poświęcony obronie przed czarną magią, zielarstwu, transmutacji, eliksirom czy astronomii czy starożytnych run. Jednak nie tylko takie książki miał w swoich zbiorach. Uważnie śledząc tytuły znalazł całą półkę o magii umysłu, a zaraz potem kolejną o rytuałach i magii krwi. - nie chciał nawet pytać, skąd takie księgi znalazły się w jego posiadaniu. Gdy jednak znalazł kilka ksiąg dotyczących czarnej magii, uznał, że po prostu musiały one kiedyś należeć do Voldemota.

 _Ja na pewno nigdy z nich nie korzystałem. Nie mógłbym. -_ próbując upewnić się w tym przekonaniu, odłożył zdecydowanie księgi na bok, nie mając zamiaru do nich zaglądać. Zamiast tego pochylił się i zabrał za przetrząsanie kolejnej półki.

Nim skończył przeglądanie ostatniego z regałów, za oknem zrobiło się czarno, a pora kolacji dawno minęła. Opuszczając bibliotekę, trzymał w rękach spory stosik książek o przeróżnej tematyce. Kierując się z nimi do sypialni, planował już tylko rozwalić się na łóżku i zagłębić w lekturze. Był głodny, ale nie chciało mu się już schodzić na dół.

 _Może jak ładnie poproszę to Cytrynka przyśle mi kolację do łóżka?_

][ - ][ - ][

Spoglądając na płonący w kominku ogień, przesuwał w palcach kieliszek. Czerwony płyn błyszczał w świetle płomieni. Przykładając szkło do ust, upił łyk i uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Ostatnie dni przyniosły wiele zmian.

 _Avis..._ \- sama myśl, że znów będzie miał go przy sobie sprawiała, że jego plany nabierały zupełnie innego kształtu. Wiedział, że z nim przyszłość będzie o wiele ciekawsza.

 _Tak, z nim u boku wszystko pójdzie znacznie szybciej._

\- Gdy odzyskasz swoją moc, zgotujemy temu staruchowi piekło na ziemi, mój słodki diabełku. - uniósł kieliszek na znak toastu i ponownie się napił.

 _Co zrobisz Dumbledore gdy zrozumiesz, że straciłeś swojego rycerzyka, a ja znów mam swojego Varjo u boku? -_ zimny śmiech rozniósł się po pustym pomieszczeniu. - Co zrobisz Stary Idioto?

 **][ ][ ][**

 **Varjo - nie jest to wymyślone przeze mnie słówko. Jeśli ktoś ma ochotę, może szukać wyjaśnień. Ja pozwolę sobie na razie zatrzymać je dla siebie.**

 **][ - ][ - ][**

 **Koniec Rozdziału 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oto i obiecany rozdział trzynasty, a w nim trochę nowości i ostatnie fragmenty ze starej wersji. Teraz już wpływamy na nowe wody ;)**

 **Zapraszam.**

 **][ - ][ - ][**

 **Rozdział 13**

 _ **Sam włożył ci tak ważną kartę atutową w rękę**_

 **][ - ][ - ][**

Obudziły go wpadające przez okno promienie porannego słońca. Poruszył się i jęknął czując jak zesztywniałe mięśnie zaczynają protestować. Z pewnością spanie na porozrzucanych ksiażkach nie było jego najlepszym pomysłem. Otwierając oczy, przeciągnął się po raz kolejny, zmuszając zastałe ciało do ruchu. Zsunął nogi na podłogę, zanim jednak wstał, musiał odczekać chwilę, aż uczucie chodzących po ciele mrówek, minie.

Podniósł się i uśmiechnął dostrzegając za oknem błękitne niebo. Zapowiadało się na kolejny gorący dzień i nie zamierzał zmarnować z niego ani minuty.

 **][ - ][ - ][**

Nim minęło piętnaście minut, był już gotowy i po schwytaniu w rękę jednego z przygotowanych przez Cytrynkę tostów, wyszedł. Gdy owiało go wciąż nieco chłodne powietrze, wciągnął je w płuca i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył przed siebie.

Tym razem nie miał żadnych oporów przed kontaktem z innymi ludźmi i nie zamierzał trzymać się od nich z daleka. Dzisiaj było wręcz przeciwnie, to las miał ochotę ominąć szerokim łukiem. Po tym co przeżył wczorajszego dnia, na razie miał dosyć.

Odtwarzając drogę którą nie tak dawno temu pokonał z Voldemortem, skierował się do wioski. Domy które wtedy mijali były tak zaskakujące, że podejrzewał iż obejrzenie ich zajmie mu cały poranek.

Nie pomylił się.

Po dotarciu na miejsce odsunął wszelkie problemy na bok i po prostu cieszył się chwilą.

 **][ - ][ - ][**

Chodził od domu do domu już od kilku ładnych godzin, nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, że nudził się chociażby przez moment. Każdy budynek przed którym się zatrzymywał był całkowicie inny od poprzedniego. Jeśli miał być szczery to tutejsze domy znacznie odbiegały od powszechnie przyjętych standardów. Dużo bliżej było im do Nory w której mieszkał Ron niż do czegoś co chociażby Dursleyowie określiliby domem.

Poza tym, to miejsce jeszcze jedna rzecz odróżniała od mugolskiej dzielnicy w której się wychował. Już z daleka było widać, że mieszkają tutaj sami czarodzieje. Świadczyły o tym nie tylko dziwaczne kształty domów ale i sami ludzie których raz na jakiś czas mijał. Było gorąco, przechodniów nie było więc zbyt wielu, ale każdy którego napotkał obdarował go miłym uśmiechem.

\- Szkoda, że nie ma tu Dudley'a. Może oszalałby na sam widok tego miejsca i byłoby o jednego łobuza na świecie mniej? Przecież jakby ktoś w spiczastej czapce w gwiazdki uśmiechnął się do niego, to padłby na miejscu. - Naprawdę żałował że nie może tej opcji przetestować.

Podążając w dół ulicy, w pewnej chwili zatrzymał się zdezorientowany. Rozejrzał się w okół, jednak w pobliżu niego, nikogo nie było.

 _O co chodzi?_ \- już miał ruszyć dalej gdy powtórzyła się ta sama sytuacja co przed momentem. Znów usłyszał tuż przy uchu cichy szept nakazujący mu iść w lewo. Gdy tak wciąż stał, zastanawiając się co zrobić, polecenie rozległo się po raz trzeci.

 _W lewo. -_ Przygryzł sobie wargę niezdecydowany, po czym wzruszając ramionami, skierował się we wskazaną stronę. Idąc przed siebie miał jedynie nadzieję, że nie pakuje się w ten sposób w kolejne kłopoty.

 **][ - ][ - ][**

 _W lewo, w prawo i jeszcze raz w lewo... -_ gdy wypełnił ostatnie polecenie, rozejrzał się, zastanawiając co teraz. Znalazł się pośrodku pustej ścieżce. Nie było tu żadnych domów. Z obu stron, ścieżkę otaczały niewielkie wzgórza porośnięte trawą. Zrobił kolejny krok do przodu zaczynając się, czemu znów coś zaciągnęło go w takie miejsce i zamarł.

Nagle krajobraz na jego oczach zaczął się zmieniać. Pagórki zniknęły a zamiast nich wzdłuż ścieżki niczym spod ziemi wyrosły sklepiki. Kolorowe szyldy informowały o tym co można znaleźć wewnątrz. Zaskoczony ruszył naprzód, z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się mijanym wystawą. Niestety szyldy mu nic nie mówiły, nie miał bowiem pojęcia w jakim są języku. Mimo wszystko wcale się tym nie przejmował.

 _Skoro nie rozumiem tych przeklętych napisów, to po prostu odwiedzę każdy z nich po kolei._

Jak pomyślał, tak zrobił.

 **][ - ][ - ][**

Zakupy okazały się bardzo udane. Nie był w stanie zrozumieć co sprzedawcy do niego mówili, ale dogadanie się na migi wyszło mu całkiem nieźle. Gdy blisko trzy godziny później wracał do domu, taszczył ze sobą dwie spore torby.

Wśród skarbów jakie udało mu się znaleźć był plecak mieszczący w środku dwa razy więcej niż na to wyglądał. Poza nim wybrał sobie kilka bluzek i dwie pary spodni, które tak dla odmiany nie były białe. Wciąż nie wiedział, dlaczego cała jego garderoba w domu jest biała, ale nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo w takich ubraniach.

To nie były jego jedyne zakupy. Zaopatrzył się jeszcze w przeróżne słodycze, chociaż wiele z nich widział po raz pierwszy w życiu. Najbardziej jednak zadowolony był z zakupu który dokonał jako ostatni. Już w drodze powrotnej trafił na niewielki sklepik z gadżetami. Początkowo uznał, że jest to coś na styl Zonka, jednak szybko zrozumiał, że tu można znaleźć prawdziwe skarby. Wśród przedziwnych sprzętów trafił na dziwny blaszkę przypominającą nieco odznakę jaką noszą prefekci w Hogwarcie. Chociaż na niej zamiast symbolu domu była srebrna nutka. - uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tłumaczeń sprzedawcy, gdy ten wyjaśniał mu czym to jest. Do tej pory nie potrafił powtórzyć nazwy tego urządzenia, jednak była ona dla niego mało istotna.

 _Wystarczy mi, że znam tego zastosowanie._

Po dotarciu na miejsce, zabrał torby do sypialni. Rozpakował je i sięgnął po niewielką odznakę. Ostrożnie przesunął palcem po nutce i uśmiechnął się przymykając oczy, gdy ciszę wypełniła delikatna melodia. Początkowo nie wiedział co wybrać, jednak po odsłuchaniu kilku różnych gatunków muzyki, znalazł w końcu coś przy czym czuł się całkowicie odprężony. Co więcej gdy sprzedawca zauważył co mu się podoba, polecił mu kilka podobnych pozycji. W rezultacie miał teraz wgranych blisko trzydzieści piosenek. Najbardziej podobało mu się to, że mógł słuchać tego normalnie jak w radiu, lub za pomocą dodatkowej komendy sprawić, że muzykę będzie słyszał jedynie on sam.

 _Tak, magia jest cudowna. -_ otwarcie śmiejąc się, wyszedł na taras. Zapadając się w jednym z ustawionych tam foteli, po raz kolejny pomyślał o tym, że zawsze mógłby w ten sposób żyć.

 _Wakacje mogłyby nigdy się nie kończyć._

 **][ - ][ - ][**

Kolejne kilka dni minęło mu na słodkim leniuchowaniu i dalszym zwiedzaniu okolicy. Codziennie odkrywał nowe miejsca i po prostu korzystał z wolności. Zanim się obejrzał, zorientował się, że minął już niemal tydzień i jutro czeka go kolejne spotkanie z Voldemortem.

Gdy w wyznaczony dzień wstał jeszcze przed świtem, jego dobry nastrój, który ostatnio stale mu towarzyszył, prysł niczym bańska mydlana. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że spotkanie ma trwać zaledwie godzinę, wcale jednak nie czuł się z tego powodu szczęśliwszy. Co gorsza znów śniło mu się coś dziwnego i daleko mu było do bycia wypoczętym.

 _Chciałbym, żeby dzisiejszy dzień się już skończył_ \- to była jego jedyna myśl, gdy jak co dzień zasiadał do przygotowanego przez Cytrynkę śniadania. Tym razem czekała na niego sałatka owocowa i gorąca herbata, ale już po kilku kęsach odstawił salaterkę na bok. Zupełnie nie miał apetytu.

Był niespokojny.

 _Czego Voldemort dziś będzie ode mnie chciał? Co jeszcze zamierza mi powiedzieć? Jak bardzo jest jeszcze w stanie namieszać w moim życiu?_

 _Dlaczego nie może po prostu zostawić mnie w spokoju? -_ Wiedząc, że więcej już i tak nie przełknie, wstał od stołu i wyszedł na dwór. Gdy owiało go ciepłe powietrze, odetchnął i ruszył w stronę znajdującej się niedaleko plaży, którą odkrył dwa dni temu. Może inie umiał pływać, ale czuł, że pochlapanie się w wodzie przynajmniej na moment pozwoli mu zapomnieć o tym, co go czeka.

 **][ - ][ - ][**

Pomogło.

Woda była przejrzysta i przyjemnie chłodziła. Nie miał wcale ochoty z niej wychodzić, w końcu jednak wynurzył się i opadł na piasek. Przymykając oczy, pozwolił by stojące wysoko na niebie słońce, osuszyło go.

Leżąc bez ruchu, powrócił myślami do snu który już drugi raz zmusił go do spędzenia niemal bezsennej nocy:

 _Nieduży pokój oświetlał jedynie chybotliwy płomień stojącej na stoliku świecy. Kurz unoszący się przy każdym ruchu był tak gęsty, że zatykał nos i gardło. Krztusząc się, nie przestawał jednak przerzucać rozsypanych na podłodze pergaminów. Spieszył się. Wiedział, że nie ma zbyt wiele czasu._

 _Otaczający go półmrok sprawiał, że z trudem odcyfrowywał kolejne zdania. Niestety nie mógł pozwolić sobie na rozpalenie mocniejszego światła. Jeśli zostanie nakryty, będzie po nim._

 _Muszę to znaleźć. - Powtarzał to sobie niczym mantrę, ale chociaż olejne minuty mijały, jego poszukiwania wciąż nie przyniosły rezultatu._

 _Nagle otaczającą go ciszę przeciął donośny zgrzyt, zaraz po nim w oddali usłyszał zbliżające się kroki._

 _Nie... - poderwał głowę znad pergaminów, nerwowo spoglądając w stronę drzwi. Machnięciem ręki zmusił płomień świecy do zgaśnięcia i pokój pogrążył się w ciemności. Kroki jeszcze bardziej przybliżyły się, po czym klamka w drzwiach drgnęła..._

I tyle.

Już dwa razy zdarzyło mu się o tym śnić. Za każdym razem sen urywał się dokładnie w tym samym momencie. Nie był pewien co on oznacza, nigdy nie czuł się zbyt obeznany z interpretacją snów. Gdyby było inaczej może wtedy wszystkie jego prace domowe z wróżbiarstwa nie byłaby taką stertą bzdur.

 _Może to zwykły koszmar? Tylko jeśli tak jest rzeczywiście, to czemu wciąż o tym śnię? I dlaczego pamiętam wszystko w najdrobniejszych szczegółach?_

 _A może to nie jest sen? Nie, to niemożliwe_ \- chciał w to wierzyć, ale już nie był pewien czy w tej kwestii może sam sobie zaufać.

 _Co jeżeli to nie ma nic wspólnego ze snem? Jeśli jest to..._ \- urwał myśl w połowie, gdy nagle padł na niego jakiś cień, przysłaniając ogrzewające go promienie słońca. Otworzył oczy żeby sprawdzić co się dzieje i zamarł dostrzegając kto nad nim stoi.

\- Voldemort... - otrząsając się wreszcie z szoku, poderwał się do pionu i cofnął tworząc dystans pomiędzy nim a Czarnym Panem. - Czego chcesz? - spytał nie przejmując się zupełnie tym, że ton jego głosu daleki jest od tego jakim powinien zwracać się do człowieka jego pokroju.

\- Czemu jesteś taki zaskoczony? Wiedziałeś, że się dzisiaj pojawię.

\- Miałeś być wieczorem. - Harry przeklinał się za to, że głos zdradliwie mu drży, ale nienawidził być w ten sposób zaskakiwany. Po spędzeniu tylu lat na Privet Drive naprawdę nienawidził niespodzianek.

Voldemort początkowo mu nie odpowiedział. Harry zmieszał się, nie wiedząc co jego dziwne spojrzenie ma oznaczać. Nim jednak miał szansę warknąć, żeby ten nie świdrował go wzrokiem niczym zwierzątko w zoo, Czarny Pan odezwał się ponownie:

\- Nie przypominam sobie żebym wspominał o której godzinie przybędę, chociaż nie zaprzeczę, że planowałem przyjść wieczorem. Skąd o tym wiedziałeś?

\- Ja... - nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć. Naprawdę był pewny, że Voldemort mówił o wieczorze... - Nie wiem. - uznałby, że Voldemort po prostu próbuje wyprowadzić go z równowagi i coś mu wmówić, zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że takie żarty nie pasują do kogoś takiego jak on.

Tymczasem Voldemort zbliżył się i chwytając jego podbródek, zmusił go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. Patrząc w czerwone tęczówki, zadrżał mimowolnie, ponownie odnosząc wrażenie, że próbuje on zajrzeć w głąb jego duszy.

\- Chodź, mój mały. Mamy ważną sprawę do omówienia i niewiele czasu.

 **][ - ][ - ][**

Opadając na kolana we własnym salonie, z trudem łapał oddech przeklinając osobę która wymyśliła ten środek transportu. Gdy po kilku minutach zdołał się pozbierać, stanął na drżących nogach. Wciąż nieco chwiejnym krokiem zbliżył się do kanapy i opadając na nią spytał:

\- W porządku, O czym chcesz rozmawiać?

\- O twoim spadku.

\- Spadku? Jakim spadku?

\- Jak dobrze wiesz, w chwili obecnej jesteś uznawany za syna Potterów. Jednak gdy odzyskasz swoje wspomnienia Dumbledore prędzej czy później odkryje, że nie jesteś mu dłużej biernie posłuszny. Tym samym zapewne zechce pozbawić się posiadanych przywilejów. Jeśli on cię zdemaskuje, utracisz wszystkie dotychczasowe prawa, które na dzień dzisiejszy posiadasz. Trzeba się tym zająć, w przeciwnym razie, całe dziedzictwo przepadnie. Potterowie nie mają więcej potomków, więc całość przejmie bank.

\- Mam swój klucz od skrytki, mogę więc tam pójść w każdej chwili. To chyba jednak nie jest jeszcze aż tak pilne.

\- Skrytka o której mówisz zawiera niewielki odsetek złota z majątku Potterów, i została stworzona po to, by pokryć twoją naukę. Z twojego spadku, jest ona dla nas najmniej istotna kwestią.

\- Poza tą skrytką nie otrzymałem niczego innego.

\- Mylisz się mój mały Varjo. Zapewne Dumbledore'owi nie na rękę było informowanie cię o tym, jednak nie zmienia to faktu, że na chwilę obecną to ty jesteś jedynym dziedzicem Potterów. Ironią jest że ten Stary Idiota sam włożył ci tak ważną kartę atutową w rękę. - Satysfakcja którą dostrzegł w oczach Czarnego Pana uzmysłowiła mu, że ten jest zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy.

\- W takim razie co jeszcze odziedziczyłem? - zapytał gdyż Voldemort nie kwapił się z dalszymi wyjaśnieniami. Miał już dość ciągłych niedomówień.

\- Poza sporą ilością złota i domem w Dolinie Godryka, stałeś się posiadaczem jednej z trzech ksiąg Starej Magii. Księgi Sekwencji.

\- Księga Sekwencji? Nie słyszałem o niej.

\- Jest to księga zawierająca wszystkie rytuały ze Starej Magii. Poza nią istnieją jeszcze dwie księgi: Księga Słów oraz Księga Zasłon. Wszystkie trzy są ostatnim świadectwem potęgi Starej Magii.

\- Czym jest Stata Magia?

\- Starą Magią nazywamy magię jaką posługiwali się czarodzieje zanim sami siebie ograniczyli, sięgając po różdżki. Magia Miłości i Magia Ofiary o których ostatnio rozmawialiśmy zaliczane są do Starej Magii. Dzisiaj można znaleźć zaledwie kilka pozycji które poruszają tą tematykę. Niestety zazwyczaj są niedokładne i mało wiarygodne. Ciężko odróżnić w nich prawdę od plotek jakie przekazywano z ust do ust. Jednak te trzy księgi o których wspomniałem, są zupełnie inne. Stanowią ostatni w pełni rzetelny zapis Starej Magii. Są bezcenne.

\- Skoro te księgi są tak wartościowe, jakim sposobem ja mógłbym być dziedzicem jednej z nich?

\- Wbrew temu co próbowano wmówić w ostatnich latach ludziom, Ród Potterów nigdy nie był tak kryształowo jasny, za jaki starał się uchodzić. Jeszcze ponad sto lat temu zaliczano ich do jednej z mrocznych rodzin. Nie wiem dokładnie kiedy ta Księga znalazła się w ich posiadaniu. W każdym razie mam pewność, że od lat jest przekazywana w rodzinie Potterów z pokolenia na pokolenie.

Harry przez chwilę analizował to co usłyszał. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby ktokolwiek wcześniej chociażby wspominał mu o jakiejś przekazywanej w rodzinie księdze. _Czemu Syriusz mi nic na ten temat nie powiedział? -_ Zastanawiał się czy on nie chciał mu o tym powiedzieć, nie mógł, czy też po prostu sam nie miał o niej pojęcia... Prawdę mówiąc im bardziej zagłębiał się w poczynania dyrektora, tym prawdopodobniejsza wydawała mu się ostatnia opcja.

 _Wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby okazało się, że "pomógł" kilku osobom o niej zapomnieć. Dokładnie tak samo jak wymazał większość mojego życia._ \- Odrywając się od rozmyślań, zapytał:

\- Jak właściwie planujesz ją znaleźć? Przecież może znajdować się gdziekolwiek?

\- Ukryto ją w skrytce w banku. - słysząc to, chciał zaprotestować. W skrytce był już wiele razy i z pewnością nie było tam żadnej książki, jednak Voldemort ubiegł go: - Nie, nie mówię o skrytce z której korzystałeś do tej pory. Księgę umieszczono w rodowej skrytce Potterów.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że posiadam jeszcze jedną skrytkę, skąd więc ty o tym wiesz? - po raz kolejny uzmysłowił sobie, że inni wiedzą o nim więcej niż on sam i powoli zaczynał mieć tego dosyć.

\- To powszechne wśród starych rodów magicznych. Zawsze istnieje skrytka z której korzysta się na co dzień oraz skrytka rodowa, gdzie umieszcza się najcenniejsze przedmioty. Wstęp do niej ma jedynie głowa rodu.

\- W jaki sposób chcesz się do niej dostać? Przecież nie jestem Potterem, udowodniłeś to już.

\- To prawda mój mały Varjo, jednak w oczach magicznej społeczności wciąż nim pozostajesz. Dla nich jesteś Harrym Potterem. Ostatnim z rodu. Tym samym masz pełne prawo wejść do niej i zabrać to co będziesz chciał.

\- Nie pomyślałeś, że może już jej tam dawno nie być? Całkiem prawdopodobne, że znajduje się teraz w rękach Dumbledore'a.

\- On jej nie ma. - zdziwiło, go przekonanie które wyraźnie dało się usłyszeć w głosie Czarnego Pana.

\- Skąd ta pewność?

\- Przed laty jeden z Potterów rzucił klątwę na swoich potomków. Nie mogą oddać księgi nikomu spoza rodu, w przeciwnym razie zginą. Jednak w twoich żyłach nie płynie ich krew, więc ciebie ona nie dotyczy.

\- Ta klątwa nie wydaje się być prawdziwa. - Wątpił by ktoś na własnych potomków rzucił tak okrutne zaklęcie. Zresztą bardziej mu to przypominało nieudolne próby Rona gdy w pociągu próbował rzucić swój pierwszy czar, niż realną klątwę.

\- Nie ma co do tego wątpliwości, Avis. Z pewnością jest prawdziwa. Sam to sprawdziłem. - zadrżał na tę odpowiedź. Był w stu procentach pewien, że nie ma ochoty na poznanie szczegółów tego, na czym to sprawdzenie polegało.

\- Klątwa wygasła w chwili gdy zginął ostatni potomek, jednak księga wciąż pozostaje nienaruszona w banku. Jest tam ponieważ dla goblinów, to ty jesteś ostatnim potomkiem. Dyrektor nawet gdyby chciał, nie zostanie do niej dopuszczony. Dlatego musimy dostać się do niej zanim wyjdzie na jaw twoja prawdziwa tożsamość.

\- Na razie Dumbledore nawet nie wie że nie ma mnie na Privet Drive, dlaczego więc jest to takie pilne?

\- Musisz odwiedzić skrytkę przed ońcem wakacji, Przed udaniem się do niej jednak wpierw należy wysłać do banku pismo z prośbą o ustalenie terminu możliwej wizyty. Dodatkowo jeżeli tak jak w twoim przypadku, nigdy dotąd w niej nie byłeś, musisz przejść procedurę akceptacji. Potwierdzi ona, że jesteś głową rodu i prawowitym dziedzicem. Zazwyczaj opiera się na weryfikacji dokumentów i sprawdzeniu testamentu poprzedniej głowy rodu. Zwykle cały proces trwa od dwóch do trzech miesięcy. Tym razem jednak powinno pójść znacznie szybciej. Obecnie jesteś ostatnim przedstawicielem Potterów, w dodatku nie ukrywajmy, że pozycja Chłopca-Który-Przeżył także robi swoje. Zapewne w ciągu kilku dni otrzymasz informację zwrotną z pozwoleniem wstępu do skrytki.

\- Jak mam im wysłać ten list? Nie mam tu nawet sowy.

\- Dlatego tu dziś jestem. - Uśmiech który po tych słowach pojawił się na twarzy Voldemorta, uzmysłowił mu, że ten coś planuje. Nie pomylił się.

\- Jeden z moich ludzi pracujących w ministerstwie, nad ranem będzie w dziale wniosków. Dopilnuje on by twój list znalazł się na szczycie oczekujących spraw do rozpatrzenia.

Tak, właśnie dostał odpowiedź na to, czemu Voldemort zjawił się u niego tak niespodziewanie.

 _Czemu mnie to jeszcze dziwi?_

 **][ - ][ - ][**

Pół godziny później po raz ostatni przeczytał napisany pod dyktando Czarnego Pana list. Złożył go i wsunął do koperty. Zaklejając ją, zastanawiał się, nad tym co właśnie robi. Wcale nie był przekonany że wsadzenie w ręce Czarnego Pana takiej księgi jest dobrym pomysłem. Z drugiej strony, jeszcze gorszym rozwiązaniem byłoby oddanie jej w łapska Dumbledore'a.

Ciężko było mu się do tego przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, ale z dwojga złego już chyba wolał by to Voldemort ją miał. - On przynajmniej nie wykorzysta jej przeciwko mnie... - westchnął. - _Czy jestem samolubny skoro myślę o sobie, a nie o innych? Tylko czy zawsze muszę najpierw troszczyć się o cały magiczny świat a dopiero potem o siebie?_

 _Czy staję się przez to zły?_ \- oddał list Voldemortowi i odkładając resztę pergaminów do szuflady, zasunął ją. Odsuwając się od biurka, po raz kolejny tego dnia zerknął w stronę półek pełnych jego własnych zapisków. Nim zastanowił się nad tym czy powinien, zapytał:

\- Wiesz w jakim języku je napisano? - Voldemort podążył za jego spojrzeniem i po raz przez jego lodowate oblicze przemknął uśmiech.

\- To wiesz tylko ty, Avis.

\- Ja?

Czarny Pan podszedł do jednej z półek i rozwinął pierwszą z brzegu rolkę. Odwracając ją tak, by mógł zobaczyć jej treść, powiedział:

\- Ty stworzyłeś ten język. Posługiwałeś się nim jeszcze zanim cię poznałem. Nigdy nawet ze mną nie podzieliłeś się zawartością tych pism. Zawsze mówiłeś że musisz mieć coś co należy tylko do ciebie.

Dziwnie się poczuł, słysząc to. Po raz pierwszy słuchając o wydarzeniach z przeszłości, miał świadomość tego, że takie zachowanie naprawdę do niego pasowało. Dzisiaj gdyby udało mu się stworzyć własny język też z pewnością nie chciałby się nim z nikim dzielić.

Był tego pewny.

 **][ - ][ - ][**

Został sam.

Voldemort zniknął zaraz po tym jak otrzymał list. Miał spokój przynajmniej na kilka dni. Niestety coś mówiło mu, że nie będzie to tydzień.

 _Jeśli Voldemort tak bardzo pragnie tej księgi, zjawi się tu gdy tylko otrzymam pozwolenie na wejście od skrytki._

 _Nie mam co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości._

 **][ - ][ - ][**

 **Varjo - Wiem, że kilka osób odkryło już co to znaczy... A reszta?**

 **][ - ][ - ][**

 **Koniec rozdziału 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Przed wami rozdział czternasty. Pierwszy całkowicie nowy rozdział. Koniec z poprawkami dawnych części, teraz już zmierzamy do przodu. Co do samego rozdziału, ocenę pozostawiam Wam. Wiem jak wiele osób wchodzi na to opowiadanie, dlatego czekam na Wasze komentarze.**

 **Zapraszam do czytania.**

 **][ - ][ - ][**

 **Rozdział 14**

 _ **Spróbuj mi zaufać**_

 **][ - ][ - ][**

 _Nieduży pokój oświetlał jedynie chybotliwy płomień stojącej na stoliku świecy. Kurz unoszący się przy każdym ruchu był tak gęsty, że zatykał nos i gardło. Krztusząc się, nie przestawał jednak przerzucać rozsypanych na podłodze pergaminów. Spieszył się. Wiedział, że nie ma zbyt wiele czasu._

 _Otaczający go półmrok sprawiał, że z trudem odcyfrowywał kolejne zdania. Niestety nie mógł pozwolić sobie na rozpalenie mocniejszego światła. Jeśli zostanie nakryty, będzie po nim._

 _Muszę to znaleźć. - Powtarzał to sobie niczym mantrę, ale chociaż kolejne minuty mijały, jego poszukiwania wciąż nie przyniosły rezultatu._

 _Nagle otaczającą go ciszę przeciął donośny zgrzyt, zaraz po nim w oddali usłyszał zbliżające się kroki._

 _Nie... - poderwał głowę znad pergaminów, nerwowo spoglądając w stronę drzwi – Nie teraz._

 _Machnięciem ręki zmusił płomień świecy do zgaśnięcia i pokój pogrążył się w nieprzeniknionej ciemności. Kroki jeszcze bardziej przybliżyły się, po czym klamka w drzwiach drgnęła._

 _Zaciskając palce na różdżce, czekał, a upływające sekundy zdawały mu się wiecznością. Klamka ponownie się poruszyła i zaraz po tym, drzwi otworzyły się z donośnym zgrzytem..._

 _v v v_

 _Spojrzał w górę na niebo skrzące się od gwiazd. Ich blask mieszał się z zielonkawą poświatą jaką rzucał lśniący w ciemności Mroczny Znak._

 _Ruszył przed siebie. Silne podmuchy wiatru sprawiały, że jego peleryna raz za razem oplatała mu się w okół kostek. Nie przejmował się tym. Robiło się późno i wiedział, że nie może dłużej zwlekać._

 _Nie dzisiaj._

 _Po raz ostatni rozejrzał się. Domy po obu stronach drogi płonęły niczym pochodnie. Gdy szedł, szkło z roztrzaskanych okien chrzęściło pod obcasami._

 _\- Pora wracać. - szepnął, gdy znalazł się poza rozciągniętym nad okolicom, obszarem antyaportacyjnym. Sięgnął ręką do naszyjnika zawieszonego na szyi. Wyczuwając pod palcami dobrze znany okrąg uśmiechnął się, kilka sekund później krajobraz rozmył się przed jego oczami._

 _v v v_

 _Piekący ból przeszył zranioną kostkę, gdy po raz kolejny potknął się o wystający korzeń, ale nie zwolnił. Biegł choć brakowało mu już tchu, a przed oczami pojawiały się mroczki._

 _Nie zatrzymywał się. Wiedział, że nie może stanąć. Nie, jeśli chce dożyć świtu._

 _Byli tuż za nim._

 _\- Cholera! - zaklął czując, że zaczyna opadać z sił. Nogi nie chciały go dłużej nieść i wiedział, że zaczyna zwalniać. Odległość pomiędzy nim a oprawcami drastycznie się zmniejszała. Jedyną jego nadzieją było dotarcie do punktu spotkania, ale zaczynał wątpić w to, czy zdoła tam dotrzeć nim będzie za późno._

 _W końcu po nieznośnie długim czasie, drzewa w okół niego zaczęły się przerzedzać i dostrzegł majaczącą przed sobą polanę._

 _Nareszcie... - pomyślał z ulgą i w następnej sekundzie krzyknął, gdy czar uderzył go w plecy i powalił na ziemię._

 _v v v_

 _W celi panował zaduch. Zapach krwi mieszał się z potem i odorem fekaliów. Przysłaniając nos rękawem szaty pochylił się nad przykutym do ściany mężczyzną. W półmroku rysy jego twarzy były ledwo rozpoznawalne, ale nie miało to dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Nie interesowało go, kogo tym razem ma przed sobą._

 _Ich tożsamość i tak niczego nie zmieniała._

 _Nigdy._

 _\- Proszę nie... nie rób mi tego... proszę... - usłyszał ochrypłe błaganie, gdy pochylił się i wolną ręka dotknął twarzy skazańca. Nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Przykucnął i przymykając oczy rozpoczął intonację, całkowicie odcinając się od otoczenia. W chwilę później niewielką celę przeszył pierwszy wrzask..._

 _v v v_

 _Krew spływała po białych szatach brudząc mu nogi i ręce. Nie przejmował się tym, to nie była jego krew. Przechodząc nad martwym ciałem, nie zaszczycił go nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Rozglądając się, szukał wzrokiem pozostałych. Dostrzegając ich w oddali, schował różdżkę w rękaw i ruszył w ich kierunku._

 _Tutaj nie miał już nic do roboty._

 _Zbliżając się do reszty, dostrzegł, że oni także już prawie skończyli. Ciała ścieliły się wokół nich niczym dywan, jednak on skupił uwagę na ostatnim którego pozostawili przy życiu._

 _\- To on? - zapytał, a gdy jeden z nich przytaknął krótkim skinieniem głowy, ręką wydał rozkaz do powrotu._

 _Zadanie zostało wykonane._

 **][ ][ ][**

Usiadł gwałtownie, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem powiódł po ciemnej sypialni. W chwilę później poderwał się z łóżka, gdy mdłości targnęły jego ciałem. W ostatniej momencie dopadając łazienki, zwrócił kolację na ciemne kafle. Opadając na kolana, otarł twarz rękawem koszuli i oparł czoło o chłodną ścianę.

Oddychał powoli, czekając aż wciąż wstrząsające ciałem dreszcze, ustąpią. Minęło blisko dwadzieścia minut nim był w stanie podnieść się. Chwiejnie podchodząc do umywali, odkręcił zimną wodę. Ochlapał twarz i przepłukał usta, po czym spojrzał przelotnie w lustro, na własne odbicie.

Podkrążone oczy i niemal szara skóra wręcz krzyczały, że nie jest z nim dobrze. Wiedział o tym, ale nie sądził, żeby ktokolwiek mógł temu zaradzić. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jedyną osobą którą mógłby obecnie poprosić o pomoc jest Voldemort, ale wcale nie miał na to ochoty. Zresztą wątpił w to, że on znajdzie jakieś remedium.

 _Sny które nie dają mi spać od czterech dni, to wspomnienia z mojej przeszłości. Chociaż jest za wcześnie na to, żeby się ujawniły, ja wiem, że nie może być mowy o pomyłce... Nie umiem wyjaśnić dlaczego, ale antidotum zaczęło działać szybciej niż Czarny Pan przewidywał._

 _Tak, zapewne do czasu gdy przypomnę sobie wszystko, a przynajmniej to co mogę sobie przypomnieć, nie poczuję się lepiej. - Wciąż pogrążony w myślach, opuścił łazienkę, nie przejmując się bałaganem który pozostawił, Wiedział, że jak każdej nocy ostatnio, Cytrynka zaraz zatroszczy się o porządek. Wciąż było jeszcze ciemno, wrócił więc do łóżka, chociaż nie zamierzał już tej nocy spać._

 _Nie chcę dziś już więcej śnić. -_ Wpatrzony w sufit po prostu leżał, czekając na nadejście świtu. Wakacje które przynosiły mu tyle radości, straciły wiele ze swojego blasku. Pierwszy tydzień był wspaniały, jednak tuż po wizycie Voldemorta, wszystko zaczęło się psuć. Już wcześniej zdarzało się, że miewał jakieś niezrozumiałe sny, jednak w ciągu ostatnich dni, przybrało to na sile. Koszmary sprawiały, że budził się po kilka razy w nocy, albo w ogóle już nie zasypiał.

Starając się nie myśleć o tym, co tej nocy wyrwało go ze snu, zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, co właściwie robi teraz Czarny Pan.

 _Wspominał, że będzie odwiedzał mnie co tydzień, a tymczasem od jego ostatniej wizyty minęło już dziesięć dni. Wcale nie tęsknię za jego obecnością, ale zastanawia mnie, dlaczego się nie pojawił? Czym jest aż tak zajęty?_

 _Czy to co robi ma coś wspólnego z tym, o czym rozmawialiśmy w czasie jego ostatniej obecności tutaj? Czy stara się załatwić dostęp do tej księgi o której wspominał? W sumie nawet nie pamiętam jak się nazywała... ciekaw jestem jednak czego ona tak naprawdę dotyczy, że Czarnemu Panu aż tak na niej zależy?_

Nie był pewien ile czasu minęło, jednak gdy tylko niebo za oknem zaczęło szarzeć, podniósł się, stwierdzając, że jak na jedną noc ma dość przebywania w sypialni. _-_ Jak zaraz nie wyjdę na powietrze, to się chyba tutaj uduszę. - Wybrał jeden z ostatnio zakupionych zestawów ubrań, nie zwracając właściwie większej uwagi na to, co tak naprawdę wkłada. Opuszczając pomieszczenie, zabrał jeszcze ze stolika odznakę, mając nadzieję, że odrobina muzyki pozwoli mu się pozbierać.

 **][ ][ ][**

Słońce już wzeszło, jednak on dalej nie ruszył się z miejsca. Siedział w ogrodzie, niemal niewidzącym wzrokiem wpatrując się w jeden punkt. Cytrynka dobrą godzinę temu przyniosła mu śniadanie i eliksiry, ale chociaż lekarstwa zażył, nie zjadł nic. Nie był głodny. Na samą myśl o zjedzeniu czegokolwiek, robiło mu się niedobrze. Nie ważne jak bardzo starał się o tym zapomnieć, przed oczami wciąż miał wydarzenia ze snu. Najbardziej nie dawały mu o sobie zapomnieć ostatnie z nich.

 _Miałem ręce we krwi... czy to znaczy, że kogoś zabiłem? Czy to ciało nad którym przeszedłem było... czy to ja go... - zadrżał mając nadzieję, że jest na to jakieś logiczne wyjaśnienie. - Nie jestem mordercą prawda? Nie mogę być..._

 _Nie mogę nim być. Nigdy czegoś takiego bym nie zrobił. - Starał się sam siebie do tego przekonać, ale gdy odstawiał filiżankę z herbatą, dłonie mu drżały. - Nie jestem mordercą. - potrząsnął głową by odegnać od siebie te myśli._

Kilka dni temu planował zwiedzić całą wyspę, jednak ostatnio nic mu się nie chciało. Od dwóch dni po prostu siedział w ogrodzie nie bardzo będąc w stanie skupić się na dłużej na czymkolwiek. Od czterech dni wspomnień pojawiało się coraz więcej i nie dawały mu one nawet chwili wytchnienia. Coraz bardziej przerażało go to co w nich oglądał i zaczynał żałować, że zgodził się na wypicie tamtego eliksiru.

Bał się.

Bał się tego co w nich zobaczył, a także tego co jeszcze może w nich ujrzeć. Chciał wierzyć, że to jedynie koszmary senne, ale nie potrafił się oszukiwać.

 _Czy całe moje dawne życie tak wyglądało? -_ miał nadzieję, że to nieprawda, ale zaczynał już wątpić w to, aby było inaczej. _\- Może lepiej było żyć dalej w nieświadomości? Może lepiej by było, gdyby Voldemort nigdy się przede mną w te wakacje nie zjawił? -_ westchnął wiedząc, że to nieprawda. Bez względu na wszystko, nie chciał znów znaleźć się we władaniu Vernona Dursley'a. _\- Nigdy więcej._

 _Nigdy..._

\- Czy nie sądził, że to nie najlepsze miejsce na spędzanie własnych urodzin? - podskoczył, gwałtownie odwracając się w stronę głosu. Voldemort zbliżał się do niego od strony domu. Ignorując to, że znów dał mu się podejść.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jest już trzydziesty pierwszy lipca. Chyba straciłem rachubę czasu. - wyszeptał, spuszczając wzrok by wyłączyć wciąż grającą muzykę.

\- Nie po raz pierwszy zdarzyło ci się o nich zapomnieć. Minęło tak wiele lat a ty wciąż kompletnie ignorujesz tak ważną uroczystość. A co do daty, to dzisiaj nie mamy trzydziestego pierwszego lipca. Dziś jest dwudziesty ósmy lipca, dzień twoich prawdziwych urodzin.

\- Prawdziwych? Po co mam o nich pamiętać? Lepiej by było jakbym się w ogóle nie urodził. Przynajmniej wtedy nigdy nie zostałbym cholernym psychopatą.

\- O czym ty mówisz, Avis? - gdy Voldemort zadał mu to pytanie, nawet nie podniósł na niego wzroku. Nie miał ochoty z nim o tym rozmawiać. - Avis? Spójrz na mnie. - ponowny brak reakcji z jego strony, wyraźnie rozzłościł Voldemorta, ale nie przejął się tym.

 _Możesz mnie nawet zabić Voldemort, mało mnie to obchodzi._

\- Nie ignoruj moich poleceń. - Voldemort pochylił się nad nim i chwytając za podbródek zmusił go do obrócenia głowy i spojrzenia sobie w oczy. Harry widział, że Voldemort chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, lecz zrezygnował. Zamiast , tego stał przed nim, uważnie lustrując jego twarz. Czując się dziwnie pod taką obserwacją, odwrócił głowę, jednak zaraz ręka Voldemorta, zmusiła go do ponownego spojrzenia w oczy Czarnego Pana.

\- Co ci się stało?

\- Co miało się stać? Nie rozumiem o co pytasz. – ponownie się szarpnął i tym razem Voldemort uwolnił go. Wbrew temu co powiedział, podejrzewał, o co Czarny Pan pyta. Niestety obstawiał też, że Voldemort dobrze wie, że on wie.

Nie pomylił się.

\- Nie udawaj, nigdy ci to nie wychodziło. Pytałem dlaczego tak wyglądasz.

\- Tak? To znaczy jak?

\- Jak śmierć. Masz podkrążone oczy jakbyś nie spał od wielu dni. Poza tym chociaż już wcześniej byłeś skandalicznie chudy, to zamiast przytyć, znów straciłeś na wadze. Dlatego pytam ponownie, co się dzieje? Nie zmuszaj mnie bym wydobył z ciebie odpowiedź siłą.

\- Rób co chcesz.

\- Avis! - ponownie go zignorował i zamknął oczy czekając na cios. Chciał żeby ten go zbił. - _Może wtedy chociaż na kilka minut zdołam wymazać z pamięci to co zobaczyłem?_

Voldemort go nie uderzył.

Szarpnięty, podniósł się do pionu i pozwolił zaciągnąć w stronę domu. Gdy znaleźli się w środku, Czarny Pan wprowadził go na górę, do sypialni w której ostatnio sypiał. Pchnięty na łóżko, opadł na plecy, otrząsając się wreszcie z odrętwienia.

\- Co robisz? - zadrżał, gdy Voldemort znalazł się na nim, przyszpilając go do łóżka.

– O to samo mógłbym zapytać ciebie, co starasz się osiągnąć takim zachowaniem? - Gdy nie odpowiedział, Voldemort pochylił się. Gdy ich usta zetknęły się, zacisnął wargi, ale Czarny Pan bez trudu zmusił go do rozchylenia ich. Wzdrygnął się, czując jak koniuszek jego języka wsuwa mu się w usta.

\- Puszczaj! - krzyknął gdy tylko miał szansę na złapanie oddechu. Czarny Pan słysząc to odsunął się nieco, ale nie uwolnił go.

\- Wreszcie zaczynasz zachowywać się normalnie. Czy teraz jesteś już gotowy wyjaśnić mi jakim sposobem jesteś w gorszym stanie niż w momencie gdy cię tutaj zostawiłem?

\- To twoja wina! - nerwy które przez ostatnie dni tłumił w sobie, puściły, ale nie przejmował się tym że krzyczy: - Gdyby nie ty, wszystko byłoby w porządku! Wszystko przez ciebie i ten cholerny eliksir który we mnie wmusiłeś! Gdyby nie ty, nigdy nie dowiedziałbym się, że jestem pieprzonym mordercą i takim samym porąbanym psychopatą jak ty!

\- Nie jesteś mordercą. Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? - zapewnienia Voldemorta ani trochę nie poprawiły mu nastroju. Wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Nie kłam!

\- Nigdy nie opowiadałem ci kłamstw, Avis.

\- Mówiłeś, że nie będziesz mnie okłamywał, ale właśnie to robisz! Jestem mordercą! Widziałem to! Śniłem o tym!

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że próbujesz zagłodzić się na śmierć z powodu jakiegoś głupiego koszmaru sennego który miałeś?

\- To nie był zwykły sen. To było wspomnienie! Wspomnienie wywołane tym twoim cholernym eliksirem!

\- Avis na to jest stanowczo za wcześnie. Minie jeszcze dużo czasu nim twoje wspomnienia zaczną powracać. - to mówiąc Voldemort w końcu puścił go i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. - To o czym śniłeś, to był po prostu koszmar. Zapewne zbyt długo nad tym wszystkim rozmyślałeś i takie są tego skutki.

Słysząc to Harry wziął głęboki oddech by się uspokoić. Wyrzucenie tego wszystkiego z siebie pomogło mu się opanować. Podniósł się i usiadł obok Voldemorta, po czym cicho zaczął opowiadać:

\- Najpierw znalazłem się w jakimś niewielkim pokoju pełnym rozsypanych dokumentów. Szukałem czegoś, choć nie mam pojęcia czy to znalazłem... Później trafiłem do jakiejś wioski, czy miasteczka... nie wiem gdzie to było, ale wszystkie domy płonęły, a na nocnym niebie lśnił Mroczny Znak. Rozejrzałem się i po opuszczeniu pola antyaportacyjnego, teleportowałem się przy użyciu jakiegoś medalionu który nosiłem na szyi...

\- Jak wyglądał ten medalion? - niespodziewane pytanie ze strony Voldemorta, zmroziło go do szpiku kości.

\- Czy ja naprawdę miałem medalion dzięki któremu mogłem się teleportować? - głos mu drżał gdy o to pytał. Chociaż już wiedział, że to są jego wspomnienia, wciąż miał jakiś cień nadziei, że może się jednak mylić. - J _eśli Voldemort potwierdzi, to będzie znaczyło, że... że to co widziałem naprawdę kiedyś się wydarzyło... wszystko..._

– Tak Avis. - Voldemort wstał i zaczął przechadzać się po sypialni. - To nie powinno mieć miejsca, jednak sądzę, że masz rację. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że twoje sny, to naprawdę wspomnienia z przeszłości. Powinno jednak minąć jeszcze kilka miesięcy nim pierwsze z nich pojawiłyby się tak wyraźnie, w twojej pamięci. Nie słyszałem o żadnym przypadku, w którym działoby się to tak szybko.

\- Ale się dzieje.

\- Dzieje się. Co jeszcze pamiętasz? Nie wydaje mi się, aby te wspomnienia aż tak bardzo wyprowadziły cię z równowagi. - słysząc to, Harry ponownie spojrzał w czerwone tęczówki Voldemorta, zastanawiając się czy mówić dalej, w końcu jednak uznał, że i tak nie ma już nic do stracenia. Zaczął opowiadać dalej, decydując się powiedzieć o tym wspomnieniu które najbardziej go dręczyło:

\- Jestem w lesie, mam szatę mokrą od krwi. Spływa mi ona po rękach... przechodzę nad martwym ciałem i zbliżam się do grupki śmierciożerców. Wokół nich jest pełno trupów. Mają jakiegoś zakładnika. Nie wiem kto to, ale mam pewność, że to po niego przyszliśmy. Daję znak do powrotu i śmierciożercy teleportują się... - głos mu się załamał, ale wziął głębszy oddech i mówił dalej: - Jak możesz twierdzić, że nie jestem mordercą? Miałem krew na rękach i...

\- Nikogo tam nie zabiłeś. Nigdy nie odebrałeś ludzkiego życia. Nie potrafiłeś nawet zabić w obronie własnej.

\- Ale tam... - zaczął, lecz Voldemort ponownie mu przerwał.

\- To co widziałeś, to jedynie fragmenty większej całości. Nie oceniaj siebie na ich podstawie.

\- Jak mam się nie oceniać?! Jak możesz twierdzić, że nic nie zrobiłem? Skoro tak, to wyjaśnij mi dlaczego w jakiejś śmierdzącej celi przyłożyłem komuś ledwie żywemu rękę do głowy i zacząłem coś intonować, a on wrzeszczał z bólu!

\- Więc to także pamiętasz... Niestety nie mogę ci teraz tego wyjaśnić. Na tą odpowiedź musisz jeszcze trochę poczekać. Gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas wyjaśnię ci, co tam robiłeś.

\- Teraz chcę wiedzieć!

\- Nie mój mały. Nie znasz swoich mocy, nie zrozumiesz więc tego co się tam działo. Na razie musi wystarczyć ci jedynie informacja o tym, że tamtego człowieka także nie zabiłeś. Nie torturowałeś go również, choć twoje fragmenty wspomnień mogą ci to obecnie sugerować.

\- Ale...

\- Spróbuj mi zaufać Avis. Zaufaj mi, a wtedy to wszystko stanie się dla ciebie łatwiejsze. -Tym razem milczał, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Z jednej strony bał się, z drugiej chciał po prostu zaufać jego słowom.

Naprawdę nie wiedział co robić.

 _Czy to naprawdę jedynie fragmenty? Czy gdy zobaczę całe wspomnienia to okaże się, że nic złego nie zrobiłem? A co jeśli prawda jest zupełnie inna i pozostała część tych wspomnień jest jeszcze gorsza?_ \- wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o takim rozwiązaniu. - _Czy to możliwe, że Voldemort kłamie by mnie uspokoić? Ale właściwie po co miałby to robić? Dotychczas nie kłamał, więc może i tym razem mówi prawdę?_

\- Sądzę, że musimy skrócić twoje wakacje. Wrócisz dziś ze mną. - Przywrócony przez te słowa do rzeczywistości, zaprotestował:

\- Dlaczego? Obiecałeś mi, że spędzę lato tutaj, czemu mam wracać? I dokąd niby miałbym się udać?

\- Do mnie Avis, do mnie. Spędzisz resztę lata w mojej posiadłości.

\- Nie zamierzam. - ostatnim czego pragnął w tej chwili, było spędzenie sierpnia z Voldemortem na karku.

\- Obiecałem ci wakacje na Talantis, jednak twoje wspomnienia powracają znacznie szybciej niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać. Spędzenie lata w samotności będzie w takiej sytuacji zbyt niebezpieczne dla ciebie.

\- Co moje wspomnienia mają wspólnego z tym czy jestem tu bezpieczny czy nie? - nie bardzo rozumiał o co Voldemortowi chodzi.

\- Nie chodzi o same wspomnienia, ale o to jak eliksir który wypiłeś wpłynie na ciebie. Jak zapewne pamiętasz proces powracania wspomnień powinien przebiegać kilkoma stadiami. Wspomnienia tak szczegółowe jak te o których ostatnio śniłeś nie pojawiają się wcześniej niż po czterech miesiącach od zażycia antidotum. Związane jest to z wiązaniem się antidotum z twoją krwią. Samo rozejście się po krwiobiegu trwa dwa tygodnie, potem eliksir stopniowo stapia się z krwią w której obecny już jest eliksir anghofio. To pozwala przywrócić wspomnienia. Proces ten trwa do momentu całkowitego scalenia się antidotum z krwią. Jednak jak sam zauważyłeś, twoje wspomnienia już zaczęły powracać. Nie jestem uzdrowicielem ale obawiam się, że może być to związane z większym wpływem eliksiru na twoje ciało.

\- Dlaczego miałby być większy?

\- Ponieważ cały proces przebiega szybciej. W normalnych warunkach uznałbym ze twoja magia spokojnie poradzi sobie z ewentualnymi skutkami ubocznymi, jednak przez przyspieszone działanie eliksiru, może on okazać się zbyt dużym obciążeniem dla twojego ciała.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że zostanę kaleką? Już mnie przed tym ostrzegałeś. Zresztą ta wiadomość nie zmieni zbyt wiele. Ja już wypiłem antidotum. Sam mi je podałeś.

\- Nie, nie twierdzę że zostaniesz kaleką Avis. Jak ci już mówiłem, twoja magia cię chroni. Jednak eliksir może w jakimś stopniu na ciebie wpłynąć. Może, ale nie musi. Dlatego chciałbym żebyś pozostał w najbliższym okresie pod opieką uzdrowiciela. Tak będzie bezpieczniej.

\- Odmawiam.

\- Avis... - Voldemort zaczął, ale tym razem Harry mu przerwał:

\- Nie. Nie chcę spędzać lata z tobą. Tu mi dobrze. Na razie nic mi nie jest i nie zamierzam dać ci się zamknąć pod byle pretekstem. Gdyby coś zaczęło się dziać, wtedy będziemy mogli pomyśleć o takim rozwiązaniu ponownie. - Voldemort ponownie podszedł do niego i schwycił go za podbródek.

\- Nie wyglądasz na takiego z którym: "Wszystko jest w porządku".

\- To przez to że mało sypiam. Nikt jeszcze od tego nie umarł. Jak coś będzie się działo, to ci powiem.

\- Jakoś w to nie wierzę. - mówiąc to jedna Voldemort puścił go, a po chwili dodał: - Niech ci będzie. Pozwolę ci tutaj zostać, ale zmieniamy warunki. Będę zjawiał się co trzy dni żeby sprawdzić czy nic się nie zmieniło.

\- Nie. Wizyta raz w tygodniu w zupełności wystarczy.

\- Trzy dni. To nie podlega negocjacjom Avis. - tym razem Harry już nie oponował. Wiedział, że tej walki i tak nie wygra. Zresztą osiągnął już co chciał. Wciąż miał swoją wolność z dala od cholernego Dumbledore'a i Czarnego Pana.

 **][ ][ ][**

\- Przebież się.

\- Słucham? - to polecenie zaskoczyło go. - Dlaczego mam się przebrać?

\- A jak myślisz mój mały? Dzisiaj są twoje urodziny, prawda? Zabieram cię na wycieczkę.

 _Wycieczkę? Czarny Pan i wycieczka? Świat chyba zaraz stanie na głowie..._

\- Dokąd?

\- Spokojnie. Wiem, że nie lubisz niespodzianek, ale ta ci się spodoba. Nie martw się, nie opuścimy wyspy.

\- Nie możesz mi po prostu powiedzieć? - Voldemort miał rację. Nienawidził niespodzianek. Wolał jednak nie pytać skąd ten o tym wie.

\- Nie Avis. Nie mogę.

\- To chociaż... - zaczął, lecz nie dane mu było dokończyć.

\- Im szybciej się przygotujesz, tym szybciej rozwieję twoje wątpliwości. - Nie mając już więcej argumentów, wyciągnął z szafy nowy zestaw ubrań i poszedł się przebrać.

 **][ ][ ][**

Pół godziny później z zachwytem rozglądał się nie mogąc uwierzyć, że na wyspie jest takie miejsce jak to. Voldemort jedynie stał z boku niedbale oparty o barierkę i pozwalał mu nacieszyć się widokiem. Było na co popatrzeć.

Znaleźli się na olbrzymim tarasie widokowym, dobrych kilkaset metrów nad poziomem wody. Rozpościerał się stąd widok na całą wyspę, która teraz wydawała się znacznie mniejsza niż gdy zwiedzał ją na piechotę. Spoglądając na miejsce w którym ląd łączy się z taflą wody, wskazał kierunek i zapytał:

\- Co to takiego? Wygląda jak mgła, ale ona chyba nie byłaby blado fioletowa...

\- To tarcze. Dzięki nim całe to miejsce jest nienanoszone zarówno na czarodziejskie jak i mugolskie mapy. Tak naprawdę niewielu czarodziei wie o istnieniu tej wyspy.

\- Dlaczego? Po co tyle zachodu by ją tak ukryć?

\- Ta wyspa jest jedną z pierwszych siedzib czarodziei, czy raczej magów jak nas kiedyś nazywano. Wciąż obecna jest w niej dawna magia. Jest tu również wiele ruin pełnych zaklęć oraz świadectw dawnych rytuałów. Ministerstwo już dawno temu uznało tą wiedzę za niebezpieczną i zakazało rozpowszechniania jej.

\- Skoro według nich jest niebezpieczna, dlaczego nie zburzyli tych ruin? Nie byłoby to prostsze od ukrywania całej wyspy?

\- Ich nie można zburzyć. Nie znamy zaklęć które byłyby w stanie tego dokonać.

\- Jak to? - takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewał. - Myślałem że magią można zrobić praktycznie wszystko.

\- To prawda, jednak Stara Magia w wielu aspektach była znacznie bardziej zaawansowana od tej jaką posługujemy się na co dzień.

 _Stara Magia?_ \- powtórzył w myślach i coś sobie uświadomił.

\- To dlatego tak bardzo pragniesz tej księgi która ukryta jest w skarbcu Potterów.

\- Jak zawsze bystry mój mały.

 **][ ][ ][**

 **Koniec rozdziału 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**Przerwa wyszła nieco dłuższa niż planowałam, jednak ostatnio nie miałam nawet kilku minut dla siebie. Na szczęście teraz jest już lepiej, dlatego prezentuję wam rozdział piętnasty. Szesnasty także już się pisze.**

 **Zapraszam do czytania i przypominam o tym, aby komentować. To zawsze zachęca do dalszej pracy. Życzę także wszystkim miłego odpoczynku w czasie trwającej majówki.**

][ ][ ][

 **Rozdział 15**

 **Zapłacisz mi za to Lucjuszu**

][ ][ ][

Przez kilkanaście minut stał po prostu ciesząc się rozpościerającym w dole widokiem. Jego uwagę przykuła nie tylko fioletowa mgła otaczająca krańce wyspy ale i dziwna łuna unosząca się nad lasem. - _Może i na niego rzucono jakieś zaklęcia? Ciekawe czy Zakazany Las niedaleko Hogwartu też by tak wyglądał, gdyby spojrzeć na niego z dużej wysokości..._

Kiedy w końcu oderwał się od przyglądania wyspie z lotu ptaka i odwrócił, zaskoczony zauważył, że Voldemort nie stoi już przy barierce. Dostrzegając rozłożony koc na którym stały już szklanki, termos i najzwyklejszy koszyk, uśmiechnął się.

\- Piknik?

\- Chyba nie odmówisz zjedzenia ze mną posiłku? - Voldemort spytał i przysiadł na brzegu wskazując mu miejsce naprzeciwko siebie.

\- Nie odmówię. - odparł po zaledwie kilku sekundach wahania i usiadł obok Czarnego Pana. Cała sytuacja była nieco surrealistyczna, ale nie zamierzał się tym teraz przejmować. Piknik na takim tarasie był wspaniałym przeżyciem i nie zamierzał czepiać się szczegółów.

 _Nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, z kim tu jestem. Po prostu chcę się cieszyć dniem... Chyba mam do tego prawo, czyż nie?_

\- Dziękuję. - podziękował i przyjął szklankę z jeszcze parującą herbatą. Wciągnął powietrze, delektując się jej zapachem. W pewnym momencie uświadomił sobie, że coś jest do niej dodane. Nuta wydawała mu się skądś znajoma, nie potrafił jednak sprecyzować, czym dokładnie pachnie. - Co w niej jest? - poddając się, zdecydował się zadać w końcu otwarcie pytanie.

\- Spróbuj. - Harry miał ochotę zazgrzytać zębami na taką odpowiedź, ale nie zamierzał dać się mu więcej wyprowadzić z równowagi. Ponownie powąchał herbatę, a potem wzruszając ramionami, podmuchał na nią i wziął ostrożny łyk.

Mimowolnie przymknął oczy, nie do końca zdając sobie z tego sprawę. Herbata była przepyszna. Niestety dalej nie miał pojęcia co tak właściwie pije.

\- Smakuje?

\- Tak. Jest pyszna. - Harry odparł cicho i wziął kolejny łyk. - Ale wciąż nie wiem co w niej jest.

\- Kwiaty wiśni.

\- Kwiaty wiśni? Nawet nie wiedziałem, że coś takiego można dodać do herbaty.

\- Mylisz się, wiedziałeś. Po prostu nie pamiętasz o tym. To zawsze była twoja ulubiona herbata.

 _Moja ulubiona?_ \- nie wiedział co na to odpowiedzieć. Wciąż dziwnie się czuł na myśl, że Voldemort wie o nim więcej niż on sam. Zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o tak przyziemne rzeczy jak herbata którą lubi. - _Przeraża mnie to, że on tak wiele o mnie wie... jak musiała wyglądać nasza relacja, skoro on zdaje się tak dobrze mnie znać? Czy ja naprawdę z nim...?_ \- Nie, o tym na razie wolał nawet nie myśleć. Nie był na to gotowy. Być może, nigdy nie będzie.

][ ][ ][

\- Chyba pora na to byś rozpakował prezent, nie uważasz? - przywrócony przez te słowa do rzeczywistości, rozejrzał się. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że nie wiadomo skąd pojawiła się tuż przy nim nieduża paczuszka.

Wziął ją do ręki, ale nie otworzył od razu.

 _Co jest w środku? Co takiego może mi wręczyć ktoś pokroju Czarnego Pana?-_ jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał się zawiniątku owiniętemu w srebrny papier, po czym rozerwał opakowanie. W środku znalazł drewniane pudełeczko. Nie było duże. Spokojnie mieściło się w jego otwartej dłoni. Otworzył je i zamarł dostrzegając co jest wewnątrz.

\- To...

\- Należała kiedyś do ciebie. Po twoim zniknięciu znów znalazła się w moim skarbcu. Chciałbym żebyś ją nosił. - nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć, ostrożnie wyjął bransoletkę z pudełeczka. Przyglądając się jej nie mógł zaprzeczyć że wygląda przepięknie. Bransoletka składała się z pięciu srebrnych łańcuszków które w kilku miejscach zdobiły czarne koraliki.

\- Korale są wykonane z turmalinu. - to mówiąc Voldemort wyciągnął mu bransoletkę z dłoni po czym zapiął ją na jego lewym nadgarstku. Była nieco przyduża, zaraz jednak sama dopasowała się do ręki. - Turmalin wzmocni twój umysł i pozwali uporządkować myśli. Ponadto ochroni twoje pole energetyczne przed negatywną energią i ułatwi utrzymanie w nim stabilności.

\- Dziękuję. - Harry wyszeptał w końcu, nie wiedząc co więcej powiedzieć, Prezent naprawdę był wspaniały.

\- Nigdy jej nie zdejmuj. - Nacisk który Voldemort położył na to zdanie sprawił, że Harry przytaknął mu bez słowa oporu. Chciał jeszcze zapytać o to, kiedy otrzymał ją za pierwszym razem, słowa jednak zamarły mu na ustach. Niespodziewanie twarz Voldemorta straciła ostrość a potem całkowicie znikła mu z pola widzenia, jednak nawet tego nie zauważył. Myślami był już zupełnie gdzie indziej.

][ ][ ][

 _Olbrzymia sala balowa pełna była ludzi. Czarne oraz srebrne szaty połyskujące w świetle migotliwych świec świadczyły o tym, że nie są to mugole. Cicha muzyka grająca w tle była kojąca, jednak nie na tyle, aby uspokoić jego skołatane myśli._

 _Opierając się plecami o zimny mur, prawie nie zwracał uwagi na otaczające go osoby. Nie był w nastroju na przyjęcia i marzył o tym, aby znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego miejsca. Niestety wiedział również, że minie jeszcze kilka godzin nim będzie mógł wyrwać się stąd, nie wzbudzając przy tym plotek i spekulacji na własny temat._

 _Dlaczego po raz kolejny dałem się wmanewrować w uczestnictwo w takiej farsie? Czy to nie miało być jedynie spotkanie "kilku zaprzyjaźnionych ludzi"? - warknął cicho, nie do końca świadomy, że to robi. - Miałbym dużo ciekawsze zajęcia na dzisiejszy wieczór niż spędzenie czasu wśród tylu szaleńców. Może nawet udałoby mi się skończyć ostatnie badania nad Stilte..._

 _Zapłacisz mi za to Lucjuszu... Obiecuję ci to._

 _Wyczuwając nagle, że zaczyna otaczać go zaklęcie niewidzialności, spiął się, odruchowo sięgając po różdżkę, zaraz jednak opuścił rękę gdy do jego nozdrzy dotarł dobrze znany cierpki zapach kardamonu oraz drzewa sandałowego. Pozwalając by objęły go chłodne ręce, przysunął się do niego bliżej i oparł głowę o jego klatkę._

 _\- Znudzony? - cichy szept przy uchu sprawił, że pozwolił sobie na westchnienie po czym równie cicho, odparł:_

 _\- Czy możemy już stąd iść?_

 _\- Wiesz, że nie wypada nam opuścić towarzystwa przed północą. Jednak mogę ci nieco urozmaicić spędzony tu czas. - zadrżał gdy po tych słowach obrócił go w swoją stronę i złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Poddając się mu całkowicie, rozchylił usta pozwalając by ich języki się połączyły..._

v v v

 _Wytarł rękawem krew z kącika ust i wściekły spojrzał na mężczyznę stojącego przed sobą. Zwykle trudno było go wyprowadzić z równowagi, jednak tym razem jemu się to udało. Robiąc krok do tyłu, aby zwiększyć dzielącą ich odległość, jedną ręką odgarnął z twarzy wpadające do oczu włosy, drugą tymczasem zacisnął na ukrytej różdżce. Nie chciał z nim walczyć, ale nie było już od tego odwrotu,_

 _Nie tym razem._

 _\- Czy ty naprawdę pragniesz zginąć?_

 _\- To nie ja będę martwy!_

 _\- Zrezygnuj. Tak będzie dla ciebie lepiej._

 _\- Nigdy! Nie spocznę dopóki nie zapłacisz mi za to co zrobiłeś! Przez ciebie straciłem syna! To twoja wina!_

 _\- Z tego co się orientuję, jeszcze wczoraj miał się całkiem dobrze._

 _\- To już dłużej nie jest mój syn! Namieszałeś mu w głowie i on już nie wie co jest słuszne a co nie! To twoja wina!_

 _\- Otworzyłem mu jedynie oczy na świat._

 _\- Zniszczyłeś go i teraz ja zniszczę ciebie! Diffindo! -nim miał okazję choćby uchylić się przed czarem, tuż przed nim rozbłysła blado różowa tarcza sięgając od podłogi po sufit, niczym dodatkowa ściana._

 _\- Jednak zdecydowałeś się jej nauczyć._

 _\- Niańczenie ciebie wymaga wszelkiego rodzaju środków ostrożności. - parsknął słysząc to i cofnął się o krok, pozwalając by jego ręce objęły go. W chwilę później jego szyję owiał ciepły oddech i poczuł pocałunek na policzku. - Kiedy wreszcie zrozumiesz, że nie masz zabierać się za takie sprawy w pojedynkę? - nie odpowiedział, zresztą nie był to najlepszy czas na tłumaczenia._

 _Ponownie skupił wzrok na swoim przeciwniku, z satysfakcją dostrzegając, że jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. - Najwidoczniej zrozumiałeś z kim przyjdzie ci się zmierzyć. - uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i odsunął na bok, pozwalając, by stojący za nim mężczyzna przejął inicjatywę._

 _\- Jak ma zginąć?_

 _\- Niech po prostu stąd zniknie.- wyszeptał odpowiedź i opierając się o ścianę, czekał na rozwój sytuacji._

 _\- Jak zwykle jesteś zbyt łagodny, ale nie martw się, zrobię to za ciebie._

 _\- Wiesz, że nie lubię widoku krwi._

 _\- Spokojnie mój mały, nie będzie krwi._

v v v

 _Wpadł między drzewa, wiedząc, że to jego ostatnia szansa. Od punktu aportacyjnego dzielił go olbrzymi obszar, ale innej drogi nie było. Nie tym razem._

 _Teraz już żadne tłumaczenia nie pomogą..._

 _Piekący ból przeszył zranioną kostkę, gdy po raz kolejny potknął się o wystający korzeń, ale nie zwolnił. Biegł choć brakowało mu już tchu, a przed oczami pojawiały się mroczki._

 _Nie zatrzymywał się. Wiedział, że nie może stanąć. Nie, jeśli chce dożyć świtu._

 _Byli tuż za nim._

 _\- Cholera! - zaklął czując, że zaczyna opadać z sił. Nogi nie chciały go dłużej nieść i wiedział, że zaczyna zwalniać. Odległość pomiędzy nim a oprawcami drastycznie się zmniejszała. Jedyną jego nadzieją było dotarcie do punktu spotkania, ale zaczynał wątpić w to, czy zdoła tam dotrzeć nim będzie za późno._

 _W końcu po nieznośnie długim czasie, drzewa w okół niego zaczęły się przerzedzać i dostrzegł majaczącą przed sobą polanę._

 _Nareszcie... - pomyślał z ulgą i w następnej sekundzie krzyknął, gdy czar uderzył go w plecy i powalił na ziemię. Wspierając się na rękach, próbował się podnieść, zaraz jednak silny kopniak w żebra ponownie powalił go na ziemię._

 _\- No, no no, kogo my tu mamy. - słysząc szydzący głos, chciał się odwrócić w jego stronę, jednak zabrakło mu sił. Jedyne co mógł to leżeć i czekać na najgorsze._

 _Tak, dobrze wiedział, że śmierć będzie ostatnim co go czeka..._

][ ][ ][

\- Avis! Avis! - wołanie powoli do niego docierało. Nie rozumiał dlaczego ten ktoś mówi na niego Avis, a nie Harry, ale nie miał siły o to zapytać. Tępe pulsowanie w skroniach utrudniało mu poskładanie myśli w spójną całość. Z trudem otworzył oczy i zaraz przechylił się na bok pozbywając się całej zawartości żołądka.

Ponownie opadł na plecy. Z ulgą przyjął chłodny kompres który ktoś położył mu na czole. Powoli dochodził do siebie, minęło jednak jeszcze kilka minut nim zrozumiał gdzie tak właściwie jest i co się stało. Będąc w końcu w stanie usiąść, ściągnął okład z głowy i podniósł się.

\- Jak się czujesz? - niespodziewane pytanie Voldemorta sprawiło, że odpowiedział bez zastanowienia.

\- Lepiej. - Gdy Voldemort wręczył mu kolejny kubek gorącej herbaty, przyjął go bez chwili wahania. Wciąż czuł kwaśny posmak w ustach, miał nadzieję że smak herbaty zdoła go zabić.

\- Jak często ci się to zdarza? Często tracisz przytomność przez wspomnienia?

\- To był pierwszy raz.

\- Nie okłamuj mnie Avis. Ledwie trzymasz się na nogach i chcesz bym uwierzył, że zdarzyło ci się to po raz pierwszy?

\- Nie zarzucaj mi kłamstwa! Po co miałbym ci kłamać? - wspomnienia które właśnie obejrzał, w połączeniu z zarzutami ze strony Voldemorta, kompletnie wyprowadziły go z równowagi.

\- W porządku, to i tak mało istotne. Jednak po tym co właśnie zobaczyłem nie zgodzę się na twój dalszy pobyt tutaj. Musimy ponownie omówić kwestię tego, gdzie pozostaniesz do końca wakacji. W obecnej sytuacji...

\- Mówiłem już, że nie zamierzam spędzić lata w twojej posiadłości i nie zmienię zdania. - wszedł mu w słowo, nie mając ochoty ponownie kłócić się o to samo. - _Ostatnią rzeczą na jaką mam ochotę jest uwięzienie w domu Czarnego Pana. Brrrr._

\- Nie znam przyczyny tego, dlaczego eliksir działa w twoim przypadku tak szybko, jednak zaczyna to stanowić zbyt wielkie zagrożenie dla ciebie, Avis. Skoro już raz wspomnienia pojawiły się na jawie, a nie w czasie snu, oznacza to, że wszedłeś w kolejne stadium. Historia taka jak ta która miała miejsce przed chwilą, powtórzy się. Teraz miałeś szczęście, że ja byłem w pobliżu, jednak co, jeśli zemdlejesz w lesie? Co zrobisz jeśli stracisz przytomność schodząc ze schodów?

Tym razem Harry nie odpowiedział. Nie potrafił. Rozumiał co Voldemort stara się mu przekazać i sam nie był w stanie znaleźć rozwiązania które pozwoliłoby zaradzić cokolwiek na ten problem. Mimo wszystko jednak, naprawdę nie chciał wracać do posiadłości Voldemorta.

 _Nie chcę stracić tej wolności którą nawet jeszcze nie zdążyłem się dobrze nacieszyć... cholera, nie chcę!_

\- Nawet jeśli to niebezpieczne, wciąż wolę pozostać tutaj - zdobywając się w końcu na odpowiedź, wiedział, że dobrze robi. W tym wypadku po prostu musiał przeciwstawić się woli Czarnego Pana.

\- Avis...

\- Nie. Nie zmienię zdania Voldemort. Nie ma mowy. - ponownie spojrzał w jego oczy. Przez kilka sekund mierzyli się wzrokiem, po czym zaskoczony usłyszał, że ten wzdycha.

\- Dobrze, pozwolę ci tutaj zostać, ale pod jednym warunkiem.

\- Jakim?

\- Ktoś z tobą zamieszka.

\- Chyba żartujesz! - to oświadczenie całkowicie wyprowadziło go z równowagi. - Myślisz, że zgodzę się na to żeby pilnował mnie jeden z twoich piesków?! Zapomnij o tym Voldemort!

\- To nie będzie śmierciożerca. Osoba o której myślę, nie nosi mrocznego znaku.

\- To, że nie ma mrocznego znaku nie oznacza jeszcze, że nie jest ci ślepo posłuszna.

\- Posłuszeństwo nie leży w jego naturze, dlatego będzie do ciebie idealnie pasował. Sądzę, że się dogadacie.

\- Co jeśli odmówię?

\- Zabiorę cię ze sobą i przestanę słuchać twoich próśb. Nie pozwolę żebyś bezsensownie narażał się na niebezpieczeństwo. - słysząc to, Harry zrezygnował z dalszych kłótni. Wiedział, że w tym wypadku i tak nie wygra. Nie tym razem.

\- Niech więc tak będzie.

][ ][ ][

Leżąc na tarasie, wpatrywał się w migoczące na niebie gwiazdy. Dawno minęła północ i powinien już spać, ale zupełnie nie czuł się senny. Osoba o której mówił Voldemort miała zjawić się u niego z samego rana i wciąż nie był pewien, co ma o tym myśleć.

Nie uśmiechało mu się spędzenie kolejnego miesiąca pod stałym nadzorem, ale z drugiej strony rozumiał czego obawiał się Voldemort. Perspektywa tego, że wspomnienia mogą zaatakować go o każdej porze dnia i nocy, przyprawiała go o dreszcze.

Sam się obawiał, że rzeczywiście któregoś razu po prostu spadnie ze schodów i skręci sobie kark. Mimo wszystko wciąż nie wiedział jak ma poradzić sobie z niańką wybraną przez Czarnego Pana.

 _Nie wierzę, że ktoś polecony przez niego, nie należy do jego wiernych piesków gotowych skoczyć w ogień na rozkaz... wysłanie do mnie kogoś kto mógłby mu zagrozić nie leży w jego naturze... Z pewnością on... - zacisnął_ pięści wbijając sobie paznokcie w dłoń, gdy świat ponownie tego dnia zniknął mu sprzed oczu:

][ ][ ][

 _Deszcz uderzający o dach pociągu był kojący. Przewracając stronę w książce, przelotnie zerknął za okno. Zapadający zmrok poinformował go o tym, że do celu pozostało najwyżej pół godziny jazdy._

 _Nie bardzo cieszył się z tego powodu. Ostatnie dni pozwoliły mu się nieco uspokoić i nie czuł radości na myśl o powrocie do zamku. Miał już serdecznie dość znajdowania się pod stałą obserwacją. Wiedział, że znów każdy jego ruch będzie uważnie śledzony i szczerze mówiąc mdliło go na samą myśl o tym._

 _Po co w ogóle mam tam wracać? Czy nie prościej byłoby zmienić szkołę? Dlaczego nie mogę po prostu rzucić tego wszystkiego w diabły i przenieść się gdzieś indziej? Przecież to nie jest jedyna szkoła... Dlaczego więc zmuszają mnie do dalszego uczęszczania do niej?_

 _Po co? - zatrzasnął książkę, wiedząc, że już się dzisiaj nie skupi. Zbyt wiele myśli zaprzątało jego głowę._

 _Nagle pociągiem szarpnęło i jedynie jego własny refleks uchronił go przed zleceniem z siedzenia. Pociąg gwałtownie wyhamował i wszystkie światła zgasły._

 _\- Lumos. - gdy koniec jego różdżki rozjarzył się, wstał i powoli skierował się w stronę wyjścia z przedziału. Chociaż spodziewał się krzyków i nawoływań, z korytarza nie dochodził żaden dźwięk._

 _Sięgnął w stronę drzwi, jednak nim zdołał je otworzyć, jakaś siła pchnęła go do tyłu powalając z powrotem na jedno z siedzeń. Rozejrzał się, jednak przedział wciąż zdawał się pusty. Wstał więc ostrożnie, ale nim zdołał zrobić choć krok, powtórzyła się sytuacja sprzed momentu._

 _\- Kto tu jest? - zawołał przeklinając się za to, że głos zdradza jego zdenerwowanie. - Pokaż się!_

 _\- Spokojnie mój mały, nie bój się. Chcę tylko porozmawiać. - ledwie ostatnie słowo przebrzmiało, tuż przed nim zmaterializowała się wysoka postać. Czarna peleryna powiewała, choć okno było zamknięte. - Ciesze się, że wreszcie mogę poznać cię osobiście._

 _v v v_

 _Zapadł się w miękkiej pościeli, przymykając powieki. Ogień wesoło buzujący w kominku wypełniał komnatę przyjemnym ciepłem. Czuł, że niewiele brakuje mu by zaraz zasnąć. Dzień był męczący i pragnął już jedynie chwili wytchnienia._

 _Jak wykradnę dla siebie te kilka godzin, zapewne i tak nikt się nie zorientuje... Czarny Pan wraca dopiero za kilka dni, a poza nim nie ma tutaj żadnej osoby która... - jego senne rozmyślania przerwało delikatne skrzypnięcie drzwi._

 _\- Chyba powinieneś teraz być gdzie indziej, nie mylę się?- uśmiechnął się, bez trudu rozpoznając głos mężczyzny który wszedł do pokoju._

 _\- Myślisz że pozabijają się, jeśli przez chwilę zostaną bez nadzoru? Pokładasz tak mało wiary w swoich wiernych pieskach?_

 _\- Niestety wiara nie wystarczy, żeby nagle nabrali większych kompetencji. - usłyszał tuż przy uchu, zaraz potem łóżko skrzypnęło gdy on przysiadł na brzegu._

 _Wciąż nie otwierając oczu, schwycił jego szatę i przyciągnął go, pozwalając by ich usta złączyły się w pocałunku... Jeszcze nim oderwał usta od jego warg, poczuł, że liny, oplatają mu ręce, unieruchamiając go._

 _\- Mówiłem ci, że tu rządzę ja - słysząc to, otwarcie się roześmiał i otwierając oczy, spojrzał w jego szkarłatne tęczówki. Przez moment po prostu patrzył, w końcu oparł się wygodniej na poduszkach mówiąc już tylko jedno..._

 _\- Rządź._

][ ][ ][

 **Czarny turmalin - dla ciekawskich kilka słów na temat tego kamienia - Czarny Turmalin to kamień ochrony. To kamień, który pomaga nam usuwać, oczyszczać i przetwarzać negatywne energie które są w nas i wokół nas. Na poziomie energetycznym czarny turmalin chroni przed negatywnym wpływem energii innych osób. Może dobrze służyć lekarzom i uzdrowicielom. Ale czarny turmalin to nie tylko kamień ochronny. Dzięki czarnemu kolorowi jest doskonałym kamieniem ugruntowującym. Dzięki temu pozwala nam osiągnąć jasność i klarowność myśli, ugruntować i wyrównać naszą energię, kontrolować jej przepływ i w ogóle skupić się na sobie. Jeśli nasza uwaga i nasze myśli są rozbiegane i rozproszone, czarny turmalin je uporządkuje. - Więcej możecie znaleźć na stronach dotyczących znaczenia kamieni. Ja skupiłam się na tych jego funkcjach.**

 **Stilte - słowo pochodzenia niderlandzkiego, w dosłownym tłumaczeniu oznacza ciszę. Reszta wyjaśni się z czasem.**

 **Lumos - tego chyba nie trzeba wyjaśniać ;)**

 **Diffindo - dla zapominalskich przypominam, że jest to zaklęcie rozcinające wykorzystane zarówno w książce jak i w grze z cyklu Harry'ego Pottera.**

][ ][ ][

 **Koniec rozdziału 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**Koniec roku szkolnego w pracy, rada pedagogiczna i sesja egzaminacyjna na studiach pochłonęły mnie całkowicie. Wiem że przerwa była długa, dlatego dziś przed wami kolejny rozdział.**

 **vvv**

 **Z pozostałych ogłoszeń, wiem że sporo z was czeka na dalsze odcinki moich filmów, ale je ruszę dopiero w lipcu. Jeszcze trochę cierpliwości. ( Tych którzy ich nie znają zapraszam na mojego chomika Lady-Aislin albo na youtube: Catalina M)**

 **vvv**

 **Grim, grim, grim... nie mów mi tu o starości. Zawsze będziemy młode i piękne ;) Cieszę się że mnie znalazłaś i wróciłaś do czytania moich opowieści. Ja również wolę ten tekst po zmianach. Zresztą dlatego kilka ze starych czeka na tak zwany remont. Odezwij się do mnie na chomiku to sobie pogadamy ;)**

 **Dzisiaj mam dla ciebie twoje upragnione spotkanie Harry'ego z jego gościem ;)**

 **vvv**

 **Ana - dziękuję za komentarz, doceniam zwłaszcza te od cichych czytelników. Co do Snape'a, to jeszcze troszkę ale masz rację coraz bliżej, coraz bliżej.**

 **Ldorotka - tak od czasu jak czytałaś pojawiło się troszkę nowości, a stare rozdziały zostały poprawione.**

 **Maja - właśnie o to chodzi, cały urok Avisa w tej jego tajemniczości. ;)**

 **vvv**

 **Liczę na wiele komentarzy i zapraszam do lektury.**

][ ][ ][

 **Takie małe ostrzeżenie, w tym rozdziale mogą pojawić się przekleństwa, żeby nie było że nie uprzedzałam. Poza tym, w pewnym momencie zmienia się punkt widzenia, ale bez problemu powinniście się zorientować kto jest kim.**

 **Rozdział 16**

 _ **Na to byś musiał sobie zapracować**_

][ ][ ][

Opierając czoło o chłodną szybę, wpatrywał się w powoli szarzejący horyzont. Świtało. Na jaśniejącym niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki i wszystko wskazywało na to, że pogoda nie będzie się różniła od wczorajszej. Powinien się z tego cieszyć, ale wcale nie odczuwał radości. Ostatnie dwa dni zupełnie go rozstroiły i zaczynał zastanawiać się nad tym, co ma dalej zrobić. Nie, nie chodziło nawet o powracające wspomnienia... te przez ostatnie dni nie pojawiały się. Faktem który wprowadzał go z równowagi była obecność jego nowego ochroniarza, a właściwie jej brak.

Kenji, tak jak zapowiedział Voldemort, przybył o świcie, tuż po nocy w czasie której po raz ostatni rozmawiał z Czarnym Panem. Ich pierwsze spotkanie nie wyglądało jednak tak, jak się tego spodziewał. Prawdę mówiąc Kenji nie bardzo przejmował się swoim zadaniem...

vvv

 _Odgłos kroków na drewnianej podłodze, wyrwał go z kolejnego niespokojnego snu. Zerwał się i spojrzał w stronę znajdującego się tuż przed nim intruza. Chłopak wyglądający na starszego niż on, zatrzymał się w drzwiach prowadzących na taras. Jego wygląd, zaskoczył go. Nie, nie chodziło nawet o styl ubierania. Ten nie różnił się w zasadzie od rzeczy jakie nosił każdy przeciętny nastolatek. Nie miało także dla niego znaczenia to, że chłopak jest Azjatą. To co najbardziej go zaskoczyło, to podłużna blizna która zaczynała się tuż nad jego lewym okiem i prostą linią ciągnęła się aż do policzka._

 _Nie jest to ślad po zranieniu które dziecko może sobie od tak zrobić. Ta linia jest na to stanowczo zbyt równa... -_ jawnie mu się przyglądając, w którymś momencie zmieszał się, orientując, co właściwie robi. Żeby pokryć złe pierwsze wrażenie, jakie z pewnością w ten sposób wywołał, Harry odkaszlnął i przerwał ciszę która coraz bardziej zaczynała między nimi ciążyć.

 _\- Cześć, jestem Harry. - powiedział i uśmiechnął się, mając nadzieję, że jego głos nie zdradza zbyt wiele zdenerwowania. - Przykro mi, że zostałeś wmanewrowany w tą sprawę... no ale na szczęście to miejsce nie jest takie złe na spędzenie wakacji. - dodał, aby przełamać lody._

 _Stojący przed nim chłopak jedynie prychnął w odpowiedzi i odwrócił się, jego długie włosy falowały, gdy się oddalał._

 _Harry całkowicie zignorowany, jeszcze długo wpatrywał się w miejsce w którym po raz ostatni tego ranka widział swojego ochroniarza._

][ ][ ][

To była ich pierwsza i zarazem ostatnia "rozmowa". Od tego czasu Kenji wychodził z samego rana i wracał dopiero późnym wieczorem kompletnie ignorując to, że miał go pilnować. Prawdę mówiąc ten brak nadzoru nie przeszkadzał Harry'emu zbytnio, jednak denerwował go to, że jest całkowicie lekceważony.

 _Malo mnie interesuje dokąd chodzi i co robi przez cały dzień, ale nie rozumiem czemu w ogóle ze mną nie rozmawia?_ _Czemu zdaje się wściekły za każdym razem gdy mnie widzi? Cholera nawet to jak ma na imię wiem jedynie dzięki skrzatce! -_ czując, że zaczyna go nosić, wstał decydując się wybrać na spacer. Od rozmowy z Voldemortem nie oddalał się od domu w obawie przed kolejnym atakiem, jednak skoro przez dwa dni nic się nie stało, nie zamierzał dłużej pozostawać zamknięty w czterech ścianach.

 _Muszę stąd wyjść choć na chwilę, albo oszaleję._

][ ][ ][

Nim dotarł do lasu, słońce już wstało, chociaż i tak w gęstwinie drzew, nie dawało zbyt wiele światła. Ścieżka była ledwo widoczna i musiał uważać gdzie stawia nogi. Powinien poczekać aż się przejaśni, ale nie chciał. Wolał się potykać o własne nogi niż spędzić kolejną godzinę na bezsensownym oczekiwaniu.

Planował dzisiaj ponownie obejrzeć odnaleziony niedawno wodospad. Idąc, po raz kolejny, instynktownie wiedział kiedy skręcić. Może był przy nim tylko raz, ale miał pewność, że się nie zgubi. Nie mógł się zgubić. Bez wahania wybierał kierunek, ciągnięty na miejsce niczym po sznurku.

W końcu, uśmiechnął się już z daleka słysząc szum spadającej wody. Dźwięk narastający z każdym jego kolejnym krokiem, był kojący, Niepokój który od rana nie pozwalał mu pozbierać myśli, powoli znikał, rozjaśniając umysł. Planował ponownie spróbować otworzyć jaskinię ukrytą pod wodospadem i przejrzeć wszystkie jej zakamarki. Wyczuwając pod palcami, ukrytą w kieszeni niedużą latarkę, czuł się przygotowany na każdą ewentualność.

 _Może wreszcie uda mi się odkryć w jaki sposób działa ta jaskinia... Muszę wiedzieć czy ta melodia która wtedy usłyszałem była jedynie wytworem mojej wyobraźni, czy też rzeczywiście pojawiła się znikąd i w kilka minut pozwoliła mi pozbyć się paskudnego bólu głowy. -_ wciąż pogrążony w myślał, wyszedł na niewielką polankę i zamarł orientując się, że ktoś już tam jest.

Chłopak siedział nad wodą, plecami do niego. Nie widział jego twarzy, ale wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie, żeby zrozumieć z kim ma do czynienia. Kolorowe sznurki którymi ten miał związane swoje grafitowe włosy, już przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu przyciągnęły jego uwagę, wiedział więc, że nie może być mowy o pomyłce. - Decydując się wykorzystać okazję i w końcu z nim porozmawiać, Harry zrobił krok do przodu, zaraz jednak zatrzymał się w pół ruchu.

 _Co mam mu powiedzieć?_ \- sam nie wiedział jak zacząć rozmowę. - _Czy mam uśmiechnąć się i spróbować nawiązać rozmowę? Tylko czy wtedy ponownie mnie nie zignoruje?! Nie mam zamiaru biegać za nim po lesie! -_ nawet nie zauważył, że przygryza sobie wargę. - _Może powinienem po prostu go opierdzielić za ignorowanie poleceń Czarnego Pana... tylko w sumie czy aby na pewo chcę żeby on je skrupulatnie wypełniał? -_ wciąż niezdecydowany nie zauważył, że przesunął nogę i stanął na suchej gałązce. Szum wodospadu sprawił, że dla niego samego dźwięk był niemal niesłyszalny, ale wystarczył, aby zwrócić uwagę siedzącego przy wodospadzie chłopaka.

Ich oczy spotkały się i nie mając już drogi odwrotu, Harry po prostu ruszył przed siebie, zmniejszając dzielącą ich odległość. Gdy zatrzymał się zaledwie kilka kroków od niego, wciąż nie był pewny jak rozpocząć rozmowę. Jednak nim wpadł na jakiekolwiek rozwiązanie, Kenji odezwał się pierwszy:

\- Po co mnie szukałeś? Nie zamierzam zostać twoim przyjacielem Potter. - zadrżał mimowolnie pod tym nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem zaraz jednak zebrał się w sobie i jeszcze bardziej zmniejszając dzielącą ich odległość, odpowiedział:

\- Nie szukałem cię. Nie mam również zamiaru zmuszać cię do zostania moim przyjacielem. Na to byś musiał sobie zapracować. Wydaje mi się jednak, że powinniśmy porozmawiać. Sądzę że musimy wyjaśnić sobie parę spraw zanim Voldemort przybędzie z kolejną wizytą. - Kenji wstał i pochylając się nad nim, wysyczał:

\- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. Skoro zostałem zmuszony do spędzenia wakacji w tym miejscu, zrobię to, ale to wszystko. Nie mam ochoty niańczyć cholernego zbawcy jasnej strony. W ogóle nie rozumiem po co Czarny Pan przejmuje się kimś takim jak ty, ale szczerze mówiąc, mało mnie to obchodzi. - słysząc to Harry pozwoli by starszy chłopak go wyminął, jednak nim ten miał okazję oddalić się, odpowiedział:

\- Ja również nie mam ochoty na to, żebyś mnie pilnował, ale powinieneś zastanowić się nad tym, jak zamierzasz wytłumaczyć się przed Voldemortem. Nie jestem pewien czy o tym wiesz, ale on zagląda tutaj co trzy dni. - jeszcze zanim się odwrócił, wiedział, że Kenji zatrzymał się. Pozwolił na to, żeby ich oczy ponownie się spotkały i dodał: - Nie martw się, nie zamierzam na ciebie donosić. Jednak jeśli Voldemort przyłapie cię na szwendaniu się gdzieś daleko ode mnie, tłumaczył się będziesz sam. - ignorując go już całkowicie, ponownie skierował spojrzenie na wodospad i wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę wody.

Zastanawiał się co Kenji zrobi z informacjami jakie mu przekazał, ale nie zamierzał odwracać się, żeby sprawdzić czy ten wciąż jest w pobliżu. - _Teraz decyzja należy już tylko do niego._ \- Wdrapując się po śliskich stopniach, pozwolił by jego myśli całkowicie ogarnęło zadanie które przed sobą postawił. Zastanawiając się, od czego zacząć najpierw, zatrzymał się na ostatnim stopniu. Teraz od znalezienia się w jaskini dzieliła go już tylko ściana rozpryskującej się wody.

Najpierw powinienem obejrzeć jej górną część? A może lepiej od razu zejść w dół? - wciąż nad tym rozmyślając, wsunął rękę pod lodowatą wodę. Postąpił krok do przodu, jednak nim miał szansę zrobić kolejny ruch, świat rozmył się przed jego oczami i znów myślami znalazł się zupełnie gdzie indziej...

vvv

 _\- Nie zgadzam się! - ze wstrętem odrzucił krwistoczerwoną szatę na łóżko. - W życiu tego nie włożę!_

 _\- Włożysz. Tym razem twoje zdanie nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Będzie tak jak powiedziałem._

 _\- Chyba śnisz!_

 _\- Nie mam czasu na spory z tobą. W tej sprawie wszystko już zostało ustalone. Pełnia jest już jutro i ceremonia odbędzie się o czasie._

 _\- Mam gdzieś te twoje ustalenia! Nie wezmę udziału w tej ceremonii! Ani dzisiaj ani jutro ani nigdy!_

 _\- Weźmiesz. Zrobisz dokładnie to co trzeba... - zadrżał gdy zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej ograniczając dzielącą ich przestrzeń. Schwycony za podbródek spojrzał mu w oczy, po raz kolejny przeklinając reakcję własnego ciała._

 _\- Nie zrobię tego. Nie w ten sposób. - chciał by jego głos brzmiał stanowczo, ale nie bardzo mu się to udało._

 _\- Spokojnie mój mały, wszystko będzie tak jak trzeba. Zobaczysz._

 _\- Ja... - zaczął, jednak jego protesty zostały uciszone delikatnym pocałunkiem. Początkowo protestował, jednak w końcu przymknął oczy, poddając się całkowicie. Gdy ich usta się rozdzieliły. tuż przy uchu usłyszał jego cichy szept:_

 _\- Po tej ceremonii nic nie stanie nam na drodze. Już zawsze będziesz należał do mnie. Nikt mi ciebie nie odbierze._

 _Skoro chcesz mnie mieć, chyba nie wiesz, w co właściwie się pakujesz..._

][ ][ ][

 _Nie martw się, nie zamierzam na ciebie donosić. Jednak jeśli Voldemort przyłapie cię na szwendaniu się gdzieś daleko ode mnie, tłumaczył się będziesz sam._ \- wściekły uderzył pięścią w drzewo. - Cholera!

 _Jak on śmie mnie pouczać?! Myśli że przestraszy mnie i będę robił wszystko co sobie zażyczy?! Jeszcze czego!_

\- Cholera! Dlaczego Czarny Pan w ogóle toleruje tego smarkacza? Po co wciąż trzyma go przy życiu? - osunął się przy drzewie i usiadł, opierając o nie plecami. - Nie potrafię tego zrozumieć...

 _Po co Czarnemu Panu Potter? Skoro ma go w swoich rękach, czy nie powinien go od razu ukatrupić i byłoby po sprawie? Co mu daje użeranie się z tym smarkaczem? - westchnął przymykając oczy, - Czy trzyma go jako zakładnika? Tylko jeśli tak jest, dlaczego Potter ma tyle swobody? Czy nie lepiej byłoby zamknąć go w jakimś lochu i trzymać pod kluczem?_

 _Miałbym wtedy mniej problemów..._

 _Poza tym, czemu mam pilnować by temu złotemu rycerzykowi nic się nie stało? Czarny Pan twierdził, że dzieciak jest chory, ale ten wydaje się być najzupełniej w porządku. Czy to możliwe że Czarny Pan o tym nie wie? Czyżby Potter go oszukiwał?_

 _Nie to chyba niemożliwe... taki idiota nie byłby w stanie oszukać Czarnego Pana... Ten z pewnością zabiłby go przy pierwszej próbie..._

Donośny plusk sprawił, że poderwał się. - _Co jest?_ \- nie oglądając się za siebie pobiegł w kierunku źródła dźwięku. - Czy ten idiota zdecydował się zabić by uprzykrzyć mi życie? - W kilka sekund ponownie był na polanie którą niedawno opuścił. Rozejrzał się, ale Pottera nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku.

\- _Wskaż mi_ \- rzucił wyciągając różdżkę i zaraz zaklął gdy w tym samym momencie dostrzegł go. Wbiegając do wody, wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie i niewerbalnym - _Wingardium Leviosa_ , uniósł Pottera w powietrze. Lewitując go na brzeg, sam ostrożnie wycofywał się z wody. Gdy wreszcie nieruchome ciało spoczęło u jego stóp, uklęknął przy nim i sprawdził puls. Ledwie poczuł, że całe napięcie z niego uchodzi gdy dotarło do niego, że dzieciak oddycha.

\- Kurwa Potter, życie ci niemiłe! - potrząsnął nim wściekły. Potter nie zareagował. - Potter? - klepnął go kilka razy w twarz, w dalszym ciągu jednak nie uzyskał żadnego odzewu. - Hej dzieciaku, obudź się!

Dalej nic.

Czując, że serce ponownie podchodzi mu do gardła, ostrożnie wziął go na ręce i ruszył w stronę domku. Ledwie wyczuwając jego ciężar w swoich ramionach, zaczął zastanawiać się, czy ten w ogóle cokolwiek je. Droga przez las zajęła mu dobre kilkanaście minut, ale przez cały ten czas Potter ani razu się nie poruszył.

 _Nie rób mi tego..._

][ ][ ][

Ostrożnie ułożył wciąż nieruchome ciało na kanapie. Zastanawiał się co dalej, jednak nim wykonał ruch, zmaterializowała się przed nim skrzatka. Spojrzenie jakim go obdarzyła oraz jeden z jej palców wycelowany wprost w jego pierś, sprawiły że zadrżał mimowolnie.

\- Co ty zrobić Panu Avisowi? Czy ty skrzywdzić Pana Avisa? - mając pełną świadomość tego co może z nim zrobić skrzacia magia, gwałtownie potrząsnął głową na znak zaprzeczenia.

\- Nic mu nie zrobiłem. Wpadł do wody. Jak go wyciągnąłem był już w takim stanie. To naprawdę nie jest moja wina!

\- Ty odejść. - Nie mając ochoty na utarczkę z rozwścieczoną skrzatką, posłusznie odsunął się, pozwalając jej dojść do Pottera. Zostawiając jej zajęcie się chłopakiem, zamarł zaczynając zastanawiać się nad tym, co właśnie usłyszał.

 _Pan Avis? Dlaczego nazwała Pottera Panem Avisem? Czy coś jej się pomieszało? A może Czary Pan wmówił jej że Potter ma tak na imię? To w ten sposób ukrył tego dzieciaka z dala od Dumbledore'a i jasnej strony? -_ uznając to za całkiem prawdopodobne, ruszył w stronę kuchni żeby nalać sobie szklankę wody. Odkręcając kran zapatrzył się w płynący strumień wody, czując, że coś mu w tym wszystkim jeszcze nie pasuje _._

 _Avis... Avis? Gdzie ja to imię już słyszałem? -_ zakręcając wodę, wciąż nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że ktoś już mu kiedyś wspominał o osobie która miała tak na imię. - _Avis... To nie jest normalne imię, nawet jak na czarodzieja. Nieczęsto ktoś wybierając imię dla swojego dziecka, używa do tego nazwy zaklęcia._

 _Avis... -_ nagle wszystkie elementy układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsce. Odwracając się gwałtownie w stronę kanapy, był w stanie powiedzieć tylko jedno.

\- Niemożliwe.

][ ][ ][

Uścisk w płucach sprawiał, że każdy nabierany oddech wywoływał ból. Odrętwiałe palce nie chciały się ruszyć. Język przyklejał mu się do podniebienia. - Pić - poprosił ochrypłym głosem i z ulgą przyjął chłodne szkło które kilka sekund później ktoś przystawił mu do warg. Woda była pyszna.

 _Co się stało?_ \- to była jego pierwsza myśl gdy tylko zaczął odzyskiwać kontrolę nad skołatanym umysłem. Ostatnie co pamiętał to, że wchodził po kamiennych stopniach by obejrzeć z bliska ukrytą za wodospadem jaskinię. - _Stanąłem przed nią, wyciągnąłem rękę w stronę wody i... co było potem? Dlaczego film mi się urwał?_

 _Oblała mnie zimna woda i..._

 _Weźmiesz. Zrobisz dokładnie to co trzeba... Nie zrobię tego. Nie w ten sposób... Spokojnie mój mały, wszystko będzie tak jak trzeba. Zobaczysz... Po tej ceremonii nic nie stanie nam na drodze..._

 _\- Szlag! -_ zaklął przypominając sobie wszystko. - _Kolejne wspomnienia... Przez dwa dni nic się nie działo, a jak wreszcie zdecydowałem się wyjść to... eszzz. -_ zaciskając zęby zmusił ciało do ruchu i usiadł otwierając oczy.

][ ][ ][

Bez problemu zrozumiał gdzie jest. Obraz tak dobrze znanego saloniku, uspokoił go, upewniając w tym, że jest bezpieczny. - _Jestem w domu._ \- przebiegło mu przez myśl, gdy rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu. Nagle zamarł orientując się, kto prócz niego w nim jest.

\- Kenji... - zaczął i urwał, czując, że brakuje mu słów. - _To on mnie tu przyprowadził? Dlaczego? Czyżby zdecydował się jednak mi pomóc? Przestraszył się myśli o tym, że mógłby podpaść Voldemortowi?_

\- Wyjaśnij mi to.

 _Wyjaśnić? Co chce bym mu wyjaśnił?_ \- zdezorientowany przyglądał się jak Kenji podchodzi bliżej i opada na krzesło tuż przy nim. - Pytasz dlaczego zemdlałem?

\- Mało mnie kurwa obchodzi Potter to czy mdlejesz czy nie. Wyjaśnij mi dlaczego do cholery ta skrzatka nazywa cię Avis! - To pytanie było ostatnim jakiego się spodziewał. Nie był pewien jak ma na nie zareagować.

 _Czy powinienem mu powiedzieć? Voldemort mi tego nie zabronił, tylko czy ja sam tego chcę? -_ westchnął. _\- W sumie Kenji i tak pewnie nie da mi spokoju dopóki nie pozna prawdy. Zresztą, może wreszcie zacznie traktować mnie normalnie?_

 _Tylko dlaczego tak go denerwuje to, że skrzatka nazywa mnie Avis? Czyżby słyszał już wcześniej..._

\- Gdzie już słyszałeś to imię?

\- Ja pierwszy zapytałem, Potter! Nie odpowiadaj mi pytaniem na pytanie! - Harry całkowicie zignorował jego krzyk i powtórzył:

\- Gdzie usłyszałeś to imię? Jeśli mi nie powiesz, nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.

\- Potter... nie próbuj mnie szantażować! Nie bawi mnie to!

\- Nie szantażuję cię. Skoro chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć, muszę usłyszeć, ile już wiesz. To ty oczekujesz informacji, nie ja. - po tych słowach zsunął nogi na podłogę i ostrożnie wstał. Zachwiał się, zaraz jednak odzyskał równowagę. Kierując się na zewnątrz, dał Kenjemu czas na przemyślenie. - Nie zamierzał więcej pozwalać mu na siebie krzyczeć. - _Jeśli chce się czegoś dowiedzieć, to musi się trochę wysilić. Zresztą nie ma nic za darmo... ja też chcę poznać kilka faktów..._

][ ][ ][

Rozsiadł się wygodnie na leżaku w ogrodzie i po prostu czekał. Czuł, że nie zajmie dużo czasu, aż ten do niego przyjdzie. Tak, co do tego, że się zjawi, miał jakąś dziwną pewność.

Nie pomylił się.

Nim minęło pięć minut usłyszał tuż za sobą kroki. Poczekał aż zbliży się i zajmie miejsce na jednym z krzeseł, dopiero po tym pozwolił sobie na spojrzenie w jego stronę.

\- Gdzie usłyszałeś imię Avis? - po raz trzeci tego dnia zadał mu to samo pytanie i czekał. Czekał nie mając pojęcia, że odpowiedź jaką usłyszy, po raz kolejny wywróci wszystko do góry nogami.

][ ][ ][

\- Od Ojca.

\- Ojca?

\- Mój Ojciec opowiadał mi o czasach zanim pokonałeś Czarnego Pana, Potter. W tamtym okresie, gdy Czarny Pan znajdował się u szczytu władzy, nie był sam. Śmierciożercy byli jego armią jednak tak naprawdę, wzmocnieniem jego siły był jeden człowiek, Avis Arawn. Do dziś wielu Śmierciożerców uważa, że to jedynie bajka, ale mój Ojciec był jednym z tych którzy widzieli go na własne oczy. Twierdził, że ostatnią rzeczą jaką by chciał, to uczynić sobie z niego wroga. Powtarzał mi, że był gotów na gniew Czarnego Pana ale, nigdy nie chciałby zwrócić na siebie uwagi osoby która kryła się w jego cieniu. Wyjaśnij mi więc łaskawie dlaczego ta głupia skrzatka naywa cię imieniem osoby stanowiącej niemal legenę?

\- Ja... - nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Po prostu nie wiedział. - _Byłem wzmocnieniem siły Czarnego Pana? Śmierciożercy się mnie obawiali? Mnie? Czy naprawdę byłem takim potworem, że oni... co ja takiego robiłem? Przecież to niemożiwe, żebym ja... ja... -_ nie był pewien, w co właściwie powinien wierzyć. - _Kim tak naprawdę bylem, skoro nie zaliczano mnie do Śmierciożerćów? -_ nawet nie zauważył, że zaciska palce na materiale spodni. _\- Czy Kenji może powiedzieć mi coś więcej na ten temat?_

\- Co jeszcze wiesz na jego temat? - zadając to pytanie, miał tylko nadzieję, że głos nie zdradza tego, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany.

\- Nie Pottrer. Ja już się wypowiedziałem. Teraz twoja kolej na odpowiedź. Dlaczego srzatka nazywa cię Panem Avisem? - Zdawało mu się, że wzrok Kenjego chce przewiercić go na wylot. Wciąż zastanawiał się, jak wiele mu wyjawić, w końcu jednak dostrzegając coś w jego spojrzeniu, uśmiechnął się, podejmując decyzję.

\- Wydaje mi się, że znasz już na to odpowiedź.

\- Potter ty...

\- Tak, to ja jestem Avis Arawn.

][ ][ ][

\- Panie, wszystko przebiegło tak jak mówiłeś.

\- Wspaniale - obracając w palcach filiżankę, nawet nie spojrzał na klęczącego przed sobą sługę. - Czy pismo już zostało nadane?

\- Tak Panie. Jest już przygotowane. Przejmiemy je o świcie, tuż po tym jak zostanie wysłane.

\- Wierzę, że obejdzie się bez pomyłek.

\- Możesz być tego pewny, Panie.

\- W porządku. Możesz odejść. - odprawił go niedbałym ruchem ręki i ponownie się zamyślił.

 _Jeśli nie nastąpi nic nieprzewidzianego, to w ciągu trzech dni księga wreszcie znajdzie się tak gdzie powinna być już dawno temu. Tak. Co wtedy zrobisz Albusie? Co robisz gdy zorientujesz się, że po raz kolejny ubiegłem twoje plany? -_ uśmiechnął się i upił kolejny łyk wciąż parującej herbaty.

\- Wkrótce wszystko będzie tak, jak powinno być już dawno temu, Avis.

][ ][ ][

 _ **Kenji**_ **\- dla ciekawskich, jest to imię pochodzenia japońskiego -** 健次, **s** **ilny** **,** **zdrowy,nast** **ępny. Imię to może mieć wiele tłumaczeń, w zależności od stylu zapisu, ja jak widać, wybrałam akurat to.**

 **Avis - tak dla przypomnienia słówko to jest zaklęciem przywołującym małe ptaszki. W języku łacińskim oznacza ptaka, natomiast zgodnie z tłumaczeniem francuskim jest to informacja, ostrzeżenie.**

][ ][ ][

 **Koniec Rozdziału 16**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dotarliśmy do kolejnego rozdziału. Tym razem udało mi się uporać z nim dosyć szybko. Myślę, że na kolejną część także nie będzie trzeba zbyt długo czekać. To taka mała rekompensata za tak długą przerwę między 15 i 16 rozdziałem. No ale teraz mamy wakacje, powinno więc iść znacznie szybciej. Zajęta będę dopiero od połowy przyszłego miesiąca, także na pewno do tego czasu coś jeszcze się pojawi. Być może więcej niż jeden rozdział, bowiem ostatnio pisze mi się całkiem nieźle.**

 **Planuję także zabrać się za któryś z pozostałych tekstów, chociaż jeszcze nie do końca wiem który. W każdym razie jestem otwarta na propozycje.**

 **vvv**

 **Grimuś - znów robisz to samo! Jeden twój komentarz zmusza mnie do spojrzenia na historię z zupełnie innej perspektywy, masz rację ten Ojciec otwiera wiele możliwości... hmmm, wszystko przez ciebie! Teraz znów będę mieszać wątki, plątać i gotować je w tym wywarze ;)**

][ ][ ][

 **Kolejny rozdział w którym mogą pojawić się przekleństwa, ale spokojnie, to tylko tak sporadycznie ;)**

 **Rozdział 17**

 _ **Po co miałbym kłamać?**_

][ ][ ][

\- Tak, to ja jestem Avis Arawn.

Cisza jaka zapadła po jego słowach była wręcz ogłuszająca. Przez kilka sekund zdawało mu się, że nawet przyroda zamarła. Kenji wciąż siedzący tuż obok, wydawał się oszołomiony.

Nie popędzał go. Czekał aż oswoi się z tą myślą i zada mu kolejne pytanie, lub najzwyczajniej w świecie gniewnie wybuchnie. W sumie, bardziej obstawiał tą drugą opcję. Już dawno zauważył, że opanowanie jest ostatnią z cech które można było przypisać Kenjemu.

Dość szybko okazało się, że po raz kolejny miał rację...

\- Nie łżyj Potter! Mnie nie tak łatwo nabrać! Może innych byłeś w stanie owinąć sobie w okół palca, ale ze mną ci się to nie uda!

\- Nie kłamię.

\- Chyba doszczętnie cię porąbało, skoro myślisz, że uwierzę w takie bajki! Pomijam że jesteś zbyt ciamajdowaty by się chociaż umywać do tego kim był Avis Arawn! Istotniejsze jest to, że on nie miałby obecnie piętnastu lat?! Twoje kłamstwo się nawet kupy nie trzyma! Przestań więc pierdzielić, bo mnie to wcale nie bawi!

Tym razem poczuł, że jemu samemu zaczynają puszczać nerwy. Wystarczająco nasłuchał się w swoim życiu obelg od Vernona Dursleya i nie zamierzał pozwolić na to, żeby ktokolwiek jeszcze go obrażał.

\- Nie mów tak do mnie. - wysyczał, czując, że zaraz sam wybuchnie. By się uspokoić przymknął na kilka sekund oczy i wziął trzy uspokajające wdechy. Gdy ponownie spojrzał na Kenjego, wiedział już co robić. Powiedział więc tylko jedno...

\- Udowodnię ci to.

\- Udowodnisz? Ty? - szyderczy uśmiech który odmalował się po tych słowach na twarzy Kenjego dobitnie świadczył o tym, co on na ten temat myśli. - Świetnie, droga wolna Potter. Chcę to zobaczyć. Udowodnij. No już, czekam. - Harry zacisnął pięści, licząc w myślach do dziesięciu. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, żeby Kenji doszczętnie wyprowadził go z równowagi, w końcu rzucił:

\- Znasz zaklęcie ujawniające wiek?

\- Nie próbuj ze mną gierek Potter. W moim kraju czar ten zna praktycznie każdy czarodziej. Nawet dziesięciolatek sobie z nim poradzi.

\- Świetnie, rzuć go na mnie.

\- Słucham?

\- Rzuć na mnie to zaklęcie. Sam powiedziałeś, że to potrafisz. Rzuć je,Wtedy otrzymasz swoją odpowiedź.

\- W porządku, skoro sam się o to prosisz. Pewnie liczyłeś na to, że zrezygnuję, ale muszę cię rozczarować. Sam się władowałeś w pułapkę i będziesz musiał ponieść tego konsekwencje. - Harry tym razem mu nie odpowiedział. Gdy Kenji wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją na niego, skinął mu jedynie głową, na znak żeby zaczynał.

\- _Syntima._ \- Tym razem był przygotowany na napis powoli formułujący się przed jego oczami. Nie zaskoczył go. Zresztą poświęcił mu niewiele uwagi, dużo ciekawsze było obserwowanie szoku jaki odmalował się na twarzy Kenjego gdy tylko pojawiła się data.

\- Widzisz. Po co miałbym kłamać, skoro prawda jest o wiele bardziej satysfakcjonująca? - nie wiedział skąd mu się te słowa wzięły. Wypowiedział je, zanim właściwie zastanowił się nad tym co robi.

\- 1957 rok? 1957? Ty... jak? Przecież to niemożliwe! Co tu się kurwa dzieje! Ty naprawdę jesteś...? - Kenji plątał się w tym co mówi. Harry nie popędzał go. Czekał aż ogarnie myśli i zaakceptuje to co i tak nieuniknione. - Ale... w jaki sposób? Jak to możliwe?

\- Albus Dumbledore.

\- Nie rozumiem? - Kenji wydawał się zdezorientowany. - Czemu wspominasz dyrektora Hogwartu?

\- Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się, w jaki sposób ja i Avis Arawn to jedna i ta sama osoba, możesz go o to spytać. To jego dzieło. Tylko uważaj, przypadkiem może cię pozbawić życia, gdy dowie się, że znasz prawdę. - sam słyszał sarkazm we własnych słowach, ale nie potrafił się go pozbyć. Zresztą, po tym jak traktował go Kenji, nie bardzo się tym przejmował.

\- Nie zamierzam pytać tego porąbanego Starca o cokolwiek... ale powiedz mi, to prawda? To przez niego jesteś Potterem? Ale jak? W jaki sposób możesz być piętnastolatkiem? Czy to eliksir wielosokowy? Tylko kiedy miałby ci go podawać? Tutaj? Na wyspie? To nie ma sensu...

\- To nie wielosokowy. Ja mam w tej chwili piętnaście lat.

\- Jak nie wielosokowy to co? Reinkarnacja? Doszło do jakiejś zwariowanej wędrówki dusz? - słysząc to parsknął, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać.

\- Reinkarnacja? Ja na takie rozwiązanie nie wpadłem. - Kenji po raz pierwszy się do niego uśmiechnął, Harry odpowiedział mu więc tym samym. - To nie reinkarnacja. Wyglądam jak Potter przez zaklęcie adopcyjne, a co do mojego wieku... słyszałeś kiedyś o magii ofiary? - Harry nie był pewny, czy to nie jedynie jego przywidzenie, ale wydawało mu się, że po tym pytaniu Kenji na moment pozieleniał na twarzy.

\- Słyszałem. Znacznie więcej niż kiedykolwiek chciałbym się na ten temat dowiedzieć. Kilkukrotnie widziałem jak... - Kenji przerwał. Harry słyszał, że ten chce coś jeszcze dodać, ale Kenji nie dokończył myśli. Zamiast tego po chwili powiedział: - Czyli ten powalony Staruch cofnął twój wiek do momentu wykształcenia się twojego rdzenia magicznego.

\- Tak.

\- Jak wielu ofiar do tego potrzebował?

\- Ofiar? - Harry poczuł się jakby ktoś dał mu w twarz. - _Jak to ofiar? Przecież..._

\- Nie wiedziałeś na czym polega ten rytuał?

\- Wiem. Wiem na czym polega, ale myślałem... wydawało mi się, że Dumbledore poświęcił jedną osobę.

\- To niemożliwe. Nie przy tak zaawansowanym rytuale. Permanentne cofnięcie wieku wymaga zbyt wiele mocy magicznej, żeby wystarczyło złożenie jednej ofiary. No chyba że rzucający siebie również wlicza jako jedną z nich. Jednak z tego co się orientuję, ten Staruch cieszy się całkiem niezłym zdrowiem.

Harry musiał się odwrócić, bo poczuł, że zbiera mu się na wymioty.

 _Ofiary? Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o tym Voldemort? Obiecywałeś, że nie będziesz mnie okłamywał i zrobiłeś to po raz kolejny._

\- Jak wiele musiałoby ich być do wykonania tego zaklęcia?

\- Przynajmniej trzy. Oczywiście mógł też wykorzystać ich więcej, ale trzy są minimum jeśli nie chciał zginąć lub stracić całej swojej magii. Przy takiej ilości...

\- Czekaj. - przerwał mu, dając znać ręką by nie kończył zdania. - Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć już nic więcej.

\- W porządku, ale ja chcę poznać jeszcze jedną odpowiedź. Dlaczego?

\- Co dlaczego? Pytasz dlaczego nie chcę o tym słuchać? Czy to nie oczywiste?

\- Nie Pott... Avis. Pytałem, dlaczego Dumbledore zadał sobie tyle trudu żeby zrobić z ciebie Pottera? Po co mu to było?

Harry tym razem zawahał się przed odpowiedzią. Nie był pewien czy czymś takim powinien dzielić się z osobą której właściwie nie zna. - _Czy to nie jest zbyt niebezpieczne? Może lepiej będzie jeśli to zachowam w tajemnicy? -_ zamyślił się, ale po chwili zmienił zdanie uzmysławiając sobie jeszcze jedną rzecz: - _W sumie co on może zrobić z taką informacją? Z Czarnym Panem i tak nie zadrze..._

\- Dumbledore próbował pozbyć się Voldemorta. Zrobić to mógł jedynie posiadając mnie po swojej stronie. - po tych słowach przerwał uznając, że reszta wiadomości powinna jednak pozostać tajemnicą.

 _Nie chcę żeby ktoś jeszcze wiedział co się stało tamtej nocy gdy Voldemort przyszedł się mnie pozbyć. Nie chcę wyjawiać ani tego, ani informacji o tym w jaki sposób sprawiłem, że Voldemort na kilkanaście lat utracił swoje ciało._

\- Ale w jaki sposób... - Kenji zaczął, ale odwracając się z powrotem do niego, Harry po raz kolejny mu przerwał:

\- Nie pytał. Nic więcej nie dowiesz się na ten temat. Nie ode mnie. - Chociaż obstawiał, że Kenji będzie protestował i mimo wszystko starał się coś jeszcze z niego wyciągnąć, nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

\- W porządku. Nie będę pytał. Skoro nie chcesz o tym mówić, nie mów. Tylko powiedz mi dlaczego wciąż żyjesz w przebraniu Pottera? Skoro Czarny Pan powrócił, czy nie chciałeś wrócić do swojego dawnego życia? - słysząc to, odchylił się na leżaku i zapatrzył w niebo, zastanawiając, jak ująć myśli w słowa. W końcu, gdy cisza zaczęła się nieznośnie przedłużać, wyszeptał:

\- Jeszcze w czerwcu nie wiedziałem nawet że nie jestem Potterem. Teraz znam prawdę, ale moje wspomnienia z życia zanim otrzymałem imię Harry to jedynie strzępki przypadkowych zdarzeń. Nie mam dawnego życia do którego mógłbym powrócić. Co gorsze, wszystko wskazuje na to, że życie które dotąd wiodłem, także nie należy do mnie.

\- Nie pamiętasz tego kim byłeś? - Kenji ledwie zadał mu to pytanie i zaraz sam sobie na nie odpowiedział: - Usunął ci wspomnienia. Rzucił na ciebie Obliviate żeby mieć cię po swojej stronie.

\- To nie było Obliviate.

\- Nie? Więc co?

\- Eliksir. Eliksir usunął moje wspomnienia, a antidotum które przyjąłem próbuje mnie zabić. Zobaczymy czy szybciej odzyskam wspomnienia czy skręcę sobie kark spadając z czegoś.

\- Antidotum próbuje cię zabić? O czym ty mówisz? Zaraz, czy to dlatego wpadłeś dzisiaj rano do wody?

\- Tak. Antidotum przywraca moje wspomnienia, niestety często dzieje się to w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Nie mam żadnego wpływu na to, kiedy się pojawiają.

\- To dlatego Czarny Pan...

\- Przysłał cię tu żebyś został moją niańką. - dokończył z przekąsem za niego i uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Zgadłeś.

][ ][ ][

Kończąc na tym rozmowę wstał i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z ogrodu. Musiał się przejść. To co usłyszał od Kenjego po raz kolejny namieszało w informacjach jakie od początku wakacji otrzymał. Ledwie opuścił tereny w okół domku, usłyszał za sobą kroki. Nie musiał się obracać, żeby wiedzieć, że to Kenji za nim idzie. Zresztą po tym co mu zdradził, zdziwiłby się, jakby ten go od tak zostawił.

 _Teraz już raczej nie będzie zaniedbywał zleconego mu przez Czarnego Pana obowiązku... nie jestem tylko pewien, czy aby na pewno cieszę się z takiego obrotu sprawy._

\- Jak się z tym wszystkim czujesz? - niespodziewane pytanie sprawiło, że zatrzymał się i odwrócił:

\- Nie musisz nagle zostawać moim przyjacielem. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu szczerze mnie nienawidziłeś. To, że nazywam się teraz inaczej nic nie zmienia. Wciąż jestem tym samym chłopakiem co wczoraj.

\- Mylisz się Avis, dla mnie to zmienia bardzo wiele.

\- To ty się mylisz. Możesz dalej do mnie mówić Potter. Dla mnie Avis to tylko puste imię, bez żadnego znaczenia.

\- Nawet jeśli, to gdy odzyskasz wspomnienia, przestanie tak być. Poza tym, nie ma znaczenia czy nazywasz się Potter czy Arawn. Nienawidziłem cię za bycie wiernym pieskiem Dumbledore'a... Teraz wiem, że nim nie jesteś. Dlatego nie mogę cię dłużej nienawidzić.

\- Skąd wiesz że do niego nie wrócę? Masz na to jakąś gwarancję? Może znów zostanę jego Złotym Chłopcem? - chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale nim miał okazję, Kenji pokręcił głową w zaprzeczeniu i rzucił:

\- Nie wrócisz. Nie będziesz już Złotym Chłopcem.

\- Coś ty tego taki pewny?

\- To po prostu widać.

\- Hmm?

\- Gdybyś dalej chciał być wiernym pieskiem Dumbledore'a, obecnie nie siedziałbyś na tej wyspie. Zresztą już teraz bardziej przestrzegasz tego co mówi Czarny Pan niż tego co powinieneś robić jako zbawca Jasnej Strony.

Tym razem zabrakło mu argumentów.

][ ][ ][

Nadszedł wieczór, a potem ciemna noc, jednak jemu wcale nie chciało się spać. Nie, nawet nie chodziło o to, że nie jest zmęczony. Po prostu miał już dość jak na jeden dzień. Po wspomnieniu które zrzuciło go z wodospadu, nie chciał oglądać żadnego więcej. Przynajmniej nie tej nocy.

 _Co to była za ceremonia? Dlaczego nie chciałem brać w niej udziału? -_ powracające wciąż te same pytania, zmusiły go do oderwania się od książki którą czytał. - _Czemu Voldemort tak bardzo na nią nalegał?_

\- Szlag, dlaczego z każdym odzyskiwanym wspomnieniem mam jedynie coraz więcej dręczących mnie pytań?

 _Czy już nie wystarczy? -_ wiedząc, że już się nie skupi, odłożył książkę na łóżko i wstał. Z szafy wyjął jedną z peleryn i owijając się nią szczelnie i po cichu ruszył na dół. Mijając śpiącego na kanapie Kenjego, wstrzymał oddech. Wolał, żeby ten się nie obudził. Tym razem chciał być sam.

Gdy wreszcie drzwi zamknęły się za nim i owiało go chłodne, nocne powietrze, odetchnął. Spojrzał w górę. Niebo powoli zasnuwały, ciemne chmury. Zapowiadała się duża zmiana pogody. Nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Sądził, że zdąży wrócić, zanim zacznie padać.

\- Zresztą, nie jestem przecież z cukru. Raczej się nie rozpuszczę. - z tą myślą uśmiechnął się i ruszył przed siebie.

][ ][ ][

Szedł właściwie bez celu, nie obierając żadnego konkretnego kierunku. Chciał się po prostu przejść. W pewnym momencie zorientowała się że nogi zaprowadziły go do wioski, a potem w dół jednej z wąskich drużek, na której jeszcze nie był.

Chmury przysłaniające księżyc sprawiały, że noc robiła się coraz bardziej nieprzenikniona, mimo to ani razu się nie potknął. Tak jak już wielokrotnie na tej wyspie, szedł gdzieś po raz pierwszy, a zarazem miał przeczucie, że doskonale zna drogę. Zna ją nawet jeśli nie wie, gdzie jest jej kres.

Nie uszedł daleko od głównej drogi, gdy zamajaczyła przed nim kuta brama. Zbliżył się do niej i zajrzał przez szczebelki. - _Cmentarz?_ \- rozpoznając w cieniach kształty nagrobków, pchnął bramę.

Otworzyła się z przenikliwym piskiem.

 _Ktoś mógłby ją naoliwić._ \- przebiegło mu przez myśl, gdy minął ją i ruszył w głąb cmentarza. - _W wiosce już widziałem jeden cmentarz.. dlaczego stworzono kolejny na tak małej wyspie? -_ Chciał obejrzeć tylko kilka najbliższych nagrobków, zmienił jednak zdanie gdy po zrobieniu zaledwie kilku kroków, krajobraz przed jego oczami, niespodziewanie rozjaśnił się.

Gdy jego stopy zalało blado-błękitne światło, rozejrzał się nerwowo, szukając sprawcy. W zasięgu wzroku nie było jednak nikogo.

\- Kto tu jest? - zawołał, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza. Zrobił kolejny niepewny krok i światło które do tej pory świeciło w okół jego nóg, rozeszło się po wszystkich ścieżkach, rozjarzając je niczym latarnie. Ponownie rozejrzał się, upewniając w tym, że rzeczywiście jest na cmentarzu sam, po czym powoli ruszył na przechadzkę wzdłuż omszałych nagrobków.

Szedł powoli, musząc uważać, gdzie stawia nogi. Ścieżki zarastały chwasty, pełne też były połamanych gałązek i starych liści. Widać było, że nikt od dawna tu nie zaglądał.

 _Wygląda na opustoszały... -_ zatrzymał się przy jednym z nagrobku chcąc odczytać inskrypcję, jednak litery były całkowicie zatarte. - Ten cmentarz jest chyba starszy od tego w centrum wioski. - _Tylko skoro tak, to dlaczego nikt się nim nie zajmuje? Nie powinno się go uznać za jakiś zabytek?_ \- Stając przed kolejnym nagrobkiem, zaciekawiony przyglądał się mu. Wyglądał on zupełnie inaczej niż te które dotąd widział. Wyrzeźbiony kamienny krzyż, a na nim koło. Także i tym razem czas zatarł napis, jednak gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec jeszcze ślady rzeźbień które kiedyś musiały go ozdabiać.

Im bardziej zagłębiał się w kolejne ścieżki, tym więcej dostrzegał podobnych nagrobków. Na kilku z nich udało mu się odcyfrować litery, nie na wiele jednak mu się to zdało, bowiem i tak nie zrozumiał ani słowa.

 _Nie potrafię nawet określić w jakim języku napisano te inskrypcje, nie mówiąc już o ich odczytaniu... -_ odchodząc od kolejnego krzyża, owinął się szczelniej peleryną, czując, że zaczyna robić się coraz zimniej _._

\- Chyba pora wracać, albo zaraz naprawdę zmoczy mnie deszcz. Resztę przyjdę obejrzeć rano. - uznając, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie, zawrócił. Nie uszedł nawet połowy drogi gdy zrozumiał, że jednak nie jest w tym miejscu sam.

][ ][ ][

\- Dawno cię tu nie było Widzący. Jużem sądził, że nie będę miał okazji więcej cię ujrzeć. - szept tuż przy uchu, sprawił, że podskoczył. Machnął ręką w kierunku źródła dźwięku, ale jego dłoń przeszyła powietrze.

\- Pokaż się! - zawołał nerwowo rozglądając się do koła. W tym momencie naprawdę zaczął żałować, że nie ma różdżki przy sobie.

\- Dlaczegoś taki nerwowy, Widzący? Czyż w ten sposób powinno się witać dawno nie widzianego towarzysza?

\- Kim jesteś? Pokaż się!

\- Przecie wiesz, że moje ciało z dawna już odeszło w niebyt, a formy astralnej nigdy nie lubiłem. - Harry zadrżał gdy po tych słowach, powietrze przed nim zafalowało i owiał go chłód.

\- Skąd mnie znasz? - tylko tyle był w stanie powiedzieć. Naprawdę zaczynał przeklinać sam siebie za to, że nie zabrał na tą wycieczkę Kennjego. - _Dlaczego go nie obudziłem... Co mnie podkusiło na samotne zwiedzanie zapuszczonego Cmentarza? Czyś ty doszczętnie zwariował Harry?_

 _-_ Przecie znamy się już od dawna Widzący. Czyżbyś nie pamiętał? Czyż wraz z twoim wyglądem, twój rozum uciekł? - Harry dopiero po tych słowach, zaskoczył o czym unoszący się przed nim duch mówi. Tak, wciąż go nie widział, ale zaczynał podejrzewać, że to właśnie z duchem ma obecnie do czynienia.

\- Znałeś Avisa? - zaczął i zaraz się poprawił: - Znałeś mnie jako Avisa?

\- Czyż to nie oczywiste że cię znam? Nie rozumiem cię dziś Widzący.

\- Dlaczego nazywasz mnie widzącym?

\- Tegoż też nie pamiętasz? Co się dziś z tobą dzieje Widzący? Mój wiek mógłby usprawiedliwić brak pamięci, tyś na to chyba jeszcze zbyt młody. - Harry z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej się uspokajał, w końcu odetchnął i odgarniając wpadające w oczy wilgotne kosmyki, powiedział:

\- Masz rację, nie pamiętam. Wiem, że kiedyś wyglądałem inaczej, ale nie pamiętam tamtego życia. Ostatnio żyłem jako ktoś zupełnie inny. - nie dodał nic więcej, ale duchowi najwyraźniej to wystarczyło:

\- Skoro tak się sprawy układają, Widzący, teraz pojmuję, czemuś jeszcze jej nie odwiedził. Mogę więc ci to wybaczyć.

\- Kogo nie odwiedziłem? - spytał, próbując zlokalizować rozmówce, ale mgła przez chwilę widoczna, teraz znów rozmyła się w mroku nocy.

\- Zabiorę cię do niej. Chodź.

\- Dokąd? Gdzie mam z tobą iść? - zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszał cichą melodyjkę którą duch zaczął nucić. Podejrzewając, że i tak nie dowie się teraz nic więcej, po prostu podążył za nim.

][ ][ ][

 _ **\+ Syntima**_ **– przypominam, że ten wyraz to taka moja maleńka modyfikacja słowa fińskiego - syntyma - oznaczającego narodziny.**

 _ **\+ Po co miałbym kłamać, skoro prawda jest o wiele bardziej satysfakcjonująca? -**_ **być może fani tekstów z fandomu HP zorientowali się, gdzie można było to zdanie wielokrotnie przeczytać... tak nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Tekst został zaczerpnięty z sagi opartej na losach Harry'ego Pottera - Równowaga Sił.**

 **\+ Jak już zapewne zauważyliście, do imienia Kenji, podobnie jak w imieniu Arawn będę stosowała normalną polską odmianę imion.**

 **\+ Co do mowy ducha i pewnych nie do końca poprawnych współcześnie form wypowiedzi, no cóż powiem tylko, że to było zamierzone działanie...**

 **Cmentarz? Cmentarz?! - dlaczego moje teksty zawsze piszą się same?**

][ ][ ][

 **Koniec Rozdziału 17**


	18. Chapter 18

**Rozdział osiemnasty. Poszło szybciej niż przypuszczałam. Was zapewne to cieszy. Nie powiem, żebym była tym zaskoczona.**

 **vvv**

 **grimuś - powinnaś się już przyzwyczaić, że moje myśli prowadzą losy bohaterów dziwnymi drogami... a może i nie powinnaś? Ja sama czasem jestem zaskoczona tym co się rodzi w tej mojej głowie ;)**

 **No i wielkie podziękowania za pomysły do rozdziału, rozwiązałaś mój problem. Chyba się wezmę za te twoje piaski pustyni ( przekleństwo widzącego) ale muszę je ugryźć od początku i troooszkę namieszać w fabule. No może więcej niż tylko troszkę...**

 **vvv**

 **wiks - witam wśród czytających. Nie martw się, nie planuję tego tekstu porzucić, zwłaszcza, że na chwilę obecną jest od głównym który prowadzę. Ach, skoro podoba ci się moja pisanina, zapraszam także do obejrzenia tworzonych przeze mnie filmów - znajdziesz je na chomiku Lady-Aislin - polecam zacząć od Odkupienia albo Zemsty. ( Wszystkie filmy są w liście po lewej stronie, na pewno znajdziesz).**

 **vvv**

 **Dla zainteresowanych na chomiku pojawił się Cień Czarnego Pana pierwsze 17 rozdziałów w wersji pdf.**

][ ][ ][

 **Rozdział 18**

 _ **Podasz mi swoje imię...**_

][ ][ ][

Kierowany przez ciche dźwięki melodii którą prowadzący go duch wciąż nucił, przechodził przez kolejne alejki cmentarza. Mijane groby wyrastały jeden po drugim i zdawało mu się, że cmentarz nie ma końca. Szedł już kilka minut, klucząc po kolejnych ścieżkach. Podejrzewał, że może mieć problem z wydostaniem się z tego miejsca samodzielnie. Nie tylko nie miał pojęcia dokąd zmierza, nie wiedział również skąd właściwie przyszedł.

 _Wątpię żebym zdołał odnaleźć drogę powrotną. Może za dnia byłoby prościej, ale w tym półmroku mógłbym być tuż koło niej i nawet bym tego nie zauważył. Nie wiem czy ten cmentarz jest tak olbrzymi, czy może ten duch robi sobie ze mnie żarty i kręcę się w kółko.? Sądzę, że powinienem po prostu darować sobie ten spacer i zawrócić... -_ zwolnił kroku, wahając się. - _Dokąd w ogóle on mnie prowadzi? Czemu właściwie od tak mu zaufałem? Z kim niby jeszcze się nie spotkałem? Z kolejnym duchem?_ \- powiódł wzorkiem po okolicy, ale wciąż żaden inny się nie pojawił. - _Kim jest ta ona, o której mówił?_

\- To tutaj, Widzący. Idź się przywitać. Po takim czasie powinieneś mieć dla niej podarek, ale ten jeden raz można ci to wybaczyć.

Harry ponownie się rozejrzał, jednak w dalszym ciągu byli sami.

\- Przywitaj się. Czemu zwlekasz, Widzący. Nagrobek jest tuż przed tobą,

 _Nagrobek?_

Niepewnie zbliżył się do nagrobka przed którym się zatrzymali. Stojący przed nim krzyż wydawał mu się taki sam jak wiele innych, mijanych tej nocy. Nic go nie wyróżniało i gdyby towarzyszący mu duch nie wskazał go, ominąłby go tak jak pozostałe.

 _Dlaczego akurat ten grób jest taki ważny? Krzyż wygląda na bardzo stary, kamień w wielu miejscach jest wyszczerbiony. Kto tu jest pochowany? -_ pochylił się, szukając inskrypcji, chociaż podejrzewał, że tak jak na poprzednich także i tutaj będzie nieczytelna. Tym razem jednak z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że ktoś musiał poprawić litery. Nawet w tak mdłym świetle były doskonale widoczne, chociaż ozdobne zawijasy utrudniały nieco odcyfrowanie wyrytego w kamieniu imienia.

\- Art... Artis Annw... Annwnu. - odczytał w końcu na głos. - Artis Annwnu, kim ona była? - zapytał cicho, próbując odczytać datę. Szybko zrozumiał, że ta jest już nie do odcyfrowania.

\- To ktoś o kim nie powinieneś zapominać, Widzący. To właśnie po niej otrzymałeś imię. Jesteś jej potomkiem, choć ona żyła dawno, dawno temu. Żyła jeszcze w czasach gdy magia towarzyszyła każdemu człowiekowi. - to całkowicie go zaskoczyło.

\- Jestem jej potomkiem? Skąd o tym wiesz?

\- Wiem wiele widzący, stąpam po tym świecie od wielu, wielu lat. Płynie w tobie ta sama krew co w niej. Jeśli potrzebujesz na to dowodów, odnajdź je we własnej pamięci... Zresztą po co pytasz, skoro sam widzisz, że nosisz jej nazwisko?

 _Jej nazwisko? W jaki sposób?_

\- Chyba się pomyliłeś. Nasze nazwiska nie są takie same, jedynie brzmią nieco podobnie. Ja nazywam się Arawn nie Annwnu.

\- Mało wiesz Widzący. Bardzo mało wiesz. Twój brak pamięci męczy mnie. Annwnu to wymowa celtycka imienia Arawn. Kiedyś nie przykładano tak wielkiej wagi do różnic między wymową i zapisem...

\- To nie imię tylko nazwisko. - Harry poprawił go, odgryzając się za ostatnie słowa. Nie lubił gdy koś traktował go jak małe dziecko.

\- Znów się mylisz, Widzący. Słowo Arawn może być twoim nazwiskiem, nie zmienia to jednak faktu, jakie jest jego pierwotne znaczenie. Arawn to imię Pana Zaświatów. Mrocznego Pana żyjącego głęboko w morzu, który ma władzę nad życiem i śmiercią.

Pamiętaj o tym, skoro nosisz jego imię.

Tym razem nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć.

][ ][ ][

Kilka kolejnych minut spędził na oczyszczaniu nagrobka z suchych liści, piasku i kęp mchu którym zarósł przez lata. Widać było, że nikt tu od dawna nie zaglądał. Zgarniając kolejne warstwy brudu, czuł, że ogarniają go mieszane uczucia. Prawdę mówiąc, po raz pierwszy poczuł, że jest z kimś związany, kimś kto kiedyś również chodził po tym świecie. Gdy oglądał magiczne zdjęcia z których machali do niego rodzice, zawsze miał wrażenie, że zaraz się do niego odezwą. Tutaj jednak atmosfera była zupełnie inna. Przemijający czas dawał o sobie znać i przypominał jak ulotna jest chwila.

Skończył pracę i wyprostował się, widząc, że wysiłek się opłacił. Po tym jak opadł oblepiający go piasek, w kamieniu ukazały się fragmenty zawiłych ornamentów które kiedyś musiały stanowić jego ozdobę.

 _Przed laty ten krzyż z pewnością był piękny._

\- Dziękuję, że mnie tu przyprowadziłeś.

\- To ja ci dziękuję, Widzący. Dawno nie był w tak dobrym stanie. Jestem pewien, że Artis musi być teraz zadowolona. - coś w głosie ducha zastanowiło go. W pierwszej chwili nie mógł wyłapać co to, lecz w końcu zrozumiał.

Tęsknota.

\- Znałeś ją, prawda?

Odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza.

 _Na pewno ją znał... tylko jeśli tak, kim właściwie on jest? Dlaczego nic nie chce na ten temat powiedzieć? Czy to... -_ ulotny głos ducha, oderwał go od rozmyślań:

\- Robi się zimno, Widzący. Wkrótce spadnie deszcz. Powinieneś już wracać. Ona nie chciałaby, żebyś się rozchorował.

\- Tak. Masz rację. - odpowiedział mu, godząc się na razie pozostawić temat ich znajomości z boku. - Będę tutaj jeszcze przez miesiąc, więc niedługo ponownie cię odwiedzę.

\- Będę czekać Widzący.

\- Czy odprowadzisz mnie teraz do bramy? Nie wydaje mi się, żebym odnalazł właściwą drogę po ciemku.

\- Oczywiście Widzący. Zabierz tylko stąd swój amulet. Przeleżał w zapomnieniu już zbyt wiele lat.

\- Jaki amulet?

\- Znajdziesz go z lewej strony, tuż przy krzyżu. - Harry sięgnął we wskazane miejsce, jednak poza kupką zeschniętych liści i połamanych patyków, nie znalazł nic więcej.

\- Nic tu nie ma. Pewnie już dawno ktoś go wziął.

\- Wciąż tam jest. W tym samym miejscu w którym upuściłeś go lata temu. Nikt go nie wziął. Pilnowałem go dla ciebie. - nie chcąc się kłócić z duchem, ponownie zaczął szukać. Tym razem jednak sięgnął głębiej, rozkopując wysuszoną ziemię.

\- Na pewno tam jest, Widzący. Szukaj.

Odgarniając kolejne warstwy ziemi, zaczynał się zastanawiać co takiego właściwie robi.

Rozkopuję cmentarz bo duch mi powiedział, że mam tak zrobić... przecież jakbym komukolwiek o tym powiedział, zamknęli by mnie na oddziale w Mungu! - pokręcił zrezygnowany głową. - Chyba oszalałem - wyszeptał sam do siebie, po czym dodał nieco głośniej.

\- Przykro mi, tutaj naprawdę go nie ma. Sprawdziłem już wszystko... - urwał w połowie zdania, gdy nagle jego palce natrafiły na coś. Ostrożnie wyciągnął znalezisko i starł z niego piasek. Amulet został wykonany z metalu, jednak nie był w stanie stwierdzić nic więcej. Usunął z niego jedynie pierwszą warstwę brudu i na razie mógł jedynie stwierdzić, że jest okrągły.

\- Dziękuję, że go strzegłeś. Wyczyszczę go jak tylko wrócę do domu.

\- Czyścić? Dlaczego chcesz go czyścić, Widzący. Amuletów się nie czyści. To nie biżuteria.

\- Dlaczego mam go nie czyścić? W tej chwili nie wiadomo nawet co o przedstawia. Nie sądzę, żeby obecnie nadawał się do włożenia.

\- Nie zrozumiałeś mnie, Widzący. Amuletów nie trzeba czyścić. Zamknij oczy i skup się na dobrych myślach. Na szczęściu. Pomyśl o dniach, kiedy twe serce wypełniała radość. - Harry poczuł się trochę głupio na myśl, że ma to zrobić, ale ostatecznie wzruszył jedynie ramionami i spełnił polecenie.

 _Chwile w których byłem szczęśliwy?_ \- zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie siebie spędzającego czas z Ronem i Hermioną nad jeziorem... Powrócił myślami do Syriusza mówiącego, że może razem z nim zamieszkać... do chwili gdy Hagrid zdradził mu, że jest czarodziejem i może pójść do Hogwartu... do chwili gdy objęły go ciepłe ramiona i oddech owiewający kark mówił mu, o tym, że jest bezpieczny... - wzdrygnął się, orientując na jakie tory schodzą jego myśli. Otworzył oczy żeby się otrząsnąć i zaskoczony spojrzał na spoczywający w dłoni amulet.

Mienił się on zielonkawym światłem. Nie było już na nim najmniejszego śladu brudu. Wyglądał jak nowy. Nic nie świadczyło o tym, że przez ostatnie lata spoczywał głęboko w ziemi. - Jak to możliwe? - zapytał sam siebie, przyglądając mu się uważniej. Amulet okazał się srebrnym kołem z dziwnym wzorem w środku. Nie wiedział jak go opisać. Wewnątrz obwodu umieszczono trzy spirale, z których każda została skierowana w inną stronę świata. Trochę kojarzyły mu się one z wężami przez dziwne zakończenia. Dwóch nie był w stanie rozróżnić, ale jedno z nich przypominało mu łeb wilka.

\- To triskelion. Będzie cię chronić.

\- Triskelion - powtórzył, mając nadzieję, że zdoła zapamiętać tą nazwę i wraz z duchem skierował się w stronę wyjścia z cmentarza. Droga do bramy okazała się dużo krótsza niż się spodziewał. Kiedy zaś znalazł się przy wyjściu i duch pożegnał się z nim, przypomniał sobie, o co chciał go jeszcze zapytać. Nim mgła znikła mu całkowicie sprzed oczy, zawołał za nim:

\- Podasz mi swoje imię?

\- Owein.

][ ][ ][

Ledwie przekroczył cmentarną bramę, a uderzył w niego silny podmuch wiatru. Zadrżał z zimna i zaraz szczelniej owinął się peleryną. Wkładając kaptur na głowę, szybkim krokiem skierował się z powrotem w stronę wioski.

\- Niech przynajmniej nie pada... - Zupełnie jakby ktoś robił mu na złość, gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa, z nieba spadły pierwsze krople. Początkowo była to jedynie lekka mżawka, z każdą minutą jednak deszcz przybierał na sile.

 _Czy ten deszcz naprawdę nie mógł zacząć się za kilka minut? Nie mógł poczekać aż dotrę do domu? Naprawdę proszę o zbyt wiele?_ \- wyszedł w końcu na główną ulicę. Deszcz już dawno zamienił się w ulewę. Był przemoczony i robiło mu się coraz zimniej. - Cholera! - zawołał w końcu, puszczając się biegiem do domu. Potykał się co kilka kroków, ale przestał się już tym przejmować. Teraz marzył już tylko o gorącym kubku herbaty i ciepłej kołdrze.

 _Nareszcie_. - Zasapany z ulgą dostrzegł majaczący w oddali, dobrze znany kształt. - Mam dość. - Po dotarciu na miejsce musiał oprzeć się o ścianę domku. Miał problem ze schwytaniem oddechu. Zbierając się w sobie, zbliżył się do drzwi, żeby wreszcie schronić się w ciepłym wnętrzu. Przed wejściem zatrzymał go jednak dobiegający ze środka krzyk.

\- Coś się stało? - spiął się, po raz kolejny przeklinając brak różdżki u boku. Gorączkowo zastanawiał się co ma zrobić, zaraz jednak dobiegające ze środka słowa sprawiły, że się uspokoił, momentalnie orientując w sytuacji.

][ ][ ][

\- Zostaw go! - to były jego pierwsze słowa, gdy tylko przekroczył próg pomieszczenia. Voldemort pochylający się właśnie nad wijącym się u stóp chłopakiem, poderwał się na dźwięk jego głosu. Ich oczy spotkały się na kilka sekund, zaraz potem, nim zdołał mrugnąć, Czarny Pan znalazł się przy nim. Tym razem nie zadrżał, gdy jeden z jego smukłych palców dotknął jego policzka.

\- Jesteś jeszcze bledszy niż ostatnio. - nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego wskazał ręką na wciąż leżącego na ziemi Kenjego.

\- Co mu zrobiłeś?

\- Nic na co by nie zasłużył. Złamał rozkaz i musi za to zapłacić. Miał pilnować żeby nic ci się nie stało. Był odpowiedzialny za twoje bezpieczeństwo, tymczasem on smacznie spał, a ciebie nawet nie było w domu. Zawinił i zapłaci za to. Nie musisz więcej zaprzątać sobie nim myśli i tak wkrótce umrze. Zadbam byś otrzymał nową ochronę. Jego usunę stąd jeszcze przed...

\- Nie. - przerwał Czarnemu Panu, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym. Nie czuł przed tym oporu. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale coraz mniej obawiał się postąpić inaczej niż on by sobie tego życzył.

\- To nie była propozycja.

\- Nie była. Nie dzisiaj. - ponownie pozwolił by jego wzrok spotkał się ze wzrokiem Voldemorta i dodał: - Trzy dni temu oddałeś mi go. Należy do mnie, nie masz więc prawa do decydowania o jego życiu lub śmierci. - Nie przejmował się tym, że te słowa mogą rozzłościć Voldemorta. Jednak nie podejrzewał, że ten zamiast krzyknąć, roześmieje się.

\- Zaczyna z ciebie wychodzić twoja prawdziwa natura. Brakowało mi tego. W porządku. Niech będzie tak jak chcesz, jego życie jest w twoich rękach. - Po usłyszeniu tego zapewnienia, Harry zignorował Voldemorta i podszedł do leżącego chłopaka. Pochylił się nad nim aby sprawdzić co zdążył z nim zrobić Czarny Pan. To co zobaczył, nie spodobało mu się.

Twarz Kenjego pokrywała rozmazana krew. Wydawało się, że nie miał żadnych otwartych ran, ale drżenie jego ciała sugerowało, że dostał kilkoma silnymi zaklęciami torturującymi.

\- Czym go uderzyłeś?

\- Mamy teraz ważniejszy temat do rozmowy. Swoją zabawką będziesz mógł zająć się później. - ignorując całkowicie to jak Voldemort nazwał Kenjego, powtórzył:

\- Zadałem pytanie. Czym go uderzyłeś?

\- Spokojnie mój mały to było tylko Crucio.

\- Po Crucio nikt nie krwawi. - nie był pewny skąd to wie, ale coś mówiło mu, że ma rację.

\- Oj Avis, Avis, powinieneś pamiętać, że czasem najlepszy jest zwykły, mugolski cios w twarz.

Po tych słowach, o nic więcej już nie zapytał.

][ ][ ][

Po tym jak pomógł dostać się półprzytomnemu Kenjemu na kanapę, zawołał Cytrynkę i polecił, żeby zajęła się nim. Przez cały ten czas traktował Voldemorta tak, jakby w ogóle nie było go w pomieszczeniu. Dopiero gdy upewnił się, że Kenji znalazł się pod dobrą opieką, odetchnął i odwrócił się do Czarnego Pana.

\- Dlaczego znów zjawiłeś się w środku nocy? Czyżby zaczynało ci to wchodzić w nawyk? - zapytał, jednak Voldemort jedynie złapał go za rękę i pociągnął w stronę schodów. Harry pozwolił zaprowadzić mu się na piętro. Jednak gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi sypialni, wyswobodził się i odsuwając na bezpieczną odległość, ponownie zapytał:

\- Po co dziś przyszedłeś? Co jest tak ważnego, że ta twoja kontrola nie mogła zaczekać do rana? Nie wiesz, że normalni ludzie o tej porze śpią?

\- Wygląda więc na to, że obaj nie jesteśmy normalni, mój mały... - Voldemort ponownie znalazł się tuż przy nim, tym razem jednak nie dotknął go: - Jesteś cały przemoczony. - Widząc, że sięga do zapięcia peleryny, pozwolił mu jaz siebie zdjąć. Gdy jednak to samo chciał zrobić z jego bluzką, odtrącił jego rękę i ponownie się cofnął.

\- Zostaw.

\- Jeśli zostaniesz w tych rzeczach, rozchorujesz się.

\- Nic mi nie będzie. Zresztą to moja sprawa czy się rozchoruję czy nie. Mów po co przyszedłeś, Im szybciej powiesz mi o co tak naprawdę chodzi, tym szybciej będę mógł pójść się przebrać. Nie wierzę, żeby przygnała cię tu czysta troska o moje zdrowie. Nie o tak nieludzkiej godzinie.

\- Jak zawsze bystry mój mały, jak zawsze. Masz rację, nie przybyłem tutaj jedynie po to by sprawdzić jak się czujesz.

\- Tego już sam się domyśliłem. Dobrze więc, słucham. O czym chcesz porozmawiać.

\- Nie Avis. Nie będziemy rozmawiali w ten sposób. Nie podoba mi się twój ton. Poza tym, nie pozwolę żebyś dla własnego kaprysu rozchorował się. Możesz być zły za to, jak potraktowałem tamtego dzieciaka, ale nie pozwolę abyś próbował się mścić za niego, na mnie.

\- Ja nie... - zaczął, jednak Voldemort nie dał mu dokończyć.

\- Idź się przebrać i ochłonąć. Wrócimy do rozmowy za dziesięć minut.

][ ][ ][

Postawiony przed faktem dokonanym schwycił z szafy pierwszy z brzegu zestaw ubrań i zaszył się w łazience, z trzaskiem zamykając za sobą drzwi. Oparł się o nie, przymykając oczy. Ostatnie słowa Voldemorta kompletnie wyprowadziły go z równowagi.

 _Szlag by to! Jak on może od tak torturować człowieka, a potem przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego, zupełnie jakby nic się nie stało?! W dodatku za co go torturował? Za to, że bez jego wiedzy wyszedłem z domu?!_

 _Przecież to chore!_

 _I ja wcale nie próbowałem się mścić za Kenjego! Znam go zaledwie od trzech dni! Cholera, ja go nawet nie lubię! Nie lubię, ale... nie znaczy to, że pozwolę żeby ktokolwiek był torturowany z mojej winy._

 _Nie pozwolę._

Kilka kolejnych minut po prostu stał, starając się opanować, w końcu jednak przypominając sobie o wciąż czekającym Voldemorcie, zrzucił z siebie przemoczone ubrania. Dopiero wkłądając na siebie suche rzeczy, poczuł jak bardzo przemarzł. Żałując że nie wygrzebał jeszcze z szafy jakiegoś swetra, wytarł ręcznikiem mokre włosy i powrócił do pokoju.

][ ][ ][

\- O czym chciałeś rozmawiać, Voldemort? - spytał już dużo spokojniej, ściągając z wieszaka upragniony sweter. Owijając się nim, odwrócił się do siedzącego teraz na łóżku Czarnego Pana - Słucham.

\- Usiądź. - Spełnił polecenie i opadł na łóżko. Zachowując bezpieczną odległość, oparł się o wezgłowie i usiadł po turecku, chowając bose stopy w pościeli.

\- Dlaczego przyszedłeś?

\- Otrzymałeś pozwolenie na wizytę w Skrytce Rodowej. Masz się stawić w Banku Gringotta za dwa dni. - Takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewał. Zupełnie zapomniał o piśmie które Voldemort składał w jego imieniu.

\- Księga Sekwencji.

\- Tak. Wybierzemy się po nią pojutrze, z samego rana. Właściwie to już nawet jutro, bowiem dawno jest już po północy.

\- Pójdziesz tam ze mną?

\- Oczywiście. Nie puszczę cię tam samego. To zbyt niebezpieczne. - Tym razem z ulgą przyjął tą informację. Obawiał się, że w takim miejscu z łatwością mógłby nadziać się na kogoś znajomego lub co gorsze, na samego Albusa Dumbledore'a.

 _Jeszcze nie jestem gotowy na spotkanie z nim. Jeszcze nie teraz..._

\- Jutro przybędę po ciebie z samego rana. Stąd udamy się prosto do Gringotta. Spakuj się i bądź gotowy o ósmej rano. - kolejne słowa Czarnego Pana podziałały na niego niczym kubeł lodowatej wody.

\- Mam się spakować? Po co?

\- Nie wrócić już tu. Po wizycie w banku, udamy się do mojej posiadłości. Tam spędzisz resztę wakacji.

\- Nie ma mowy, Voldemort. Rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Nie zostanę w twoim domu!

\- Zostaniesz Avis.

\- Nie. Nie to mi obiecywałeś!

\- Sytuacja uległa zmianie.

\- Mam gdzieś twoją zmianę! Jeśli myślisz, że zgodzę się na spędzenie miesiąca pod twoją cholerną kuratelą w miejscu pełnym rąbniętych śmierciożerców, to się grubo mylisz!

\- Nie unoś się, to i tak niczego nie zmieni. - Voldemort wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, jednak odsunął się, unikając dotyku.

\- Nie zamierzam z tobą jechać. Skoro w ten sposób łamiesz dane słowo, to Księgę z Gringotta wyciągaj sobie sam! - chciał wstać z łóżka i po prostu wyjść z pomieszczenia, jednak silny uścisk dłoni na ramieniu, zatrzymał go w miejscu.

\- Puszczaj! - szarpnął się, jednak Voldemort był silniejszy. Został pociągnięty do tyłu i nim miał szansę choćby zareagować, ramiona Voldemorta zamknęły go w żelaznym uścisku.

\- Nie mój mały. Nie walcz. To i tak nie ma sensu. Straciłeś już swoją szansę na bunt. Kolejnej nie będzie. Obiecałem ci, że zostaniesz tutaj pod opieką Kenjego. Nie sprawdziło się to, czyż nie? Zresztą to ty sam wyszedłeś pozwalając mu spać w najlepsze, nie mam racji? To była twoja decyzja. - Słysząc to, przestał się szarpać, czując, że Voldemort po raz kolejny zapędził go w pułapkę.

\- Wiedziałeś, że się nie dogadamy.

\- Nie Avis, wbrew pozorom nie jestem aż taki przewidujący. Nie zaprzeczę jednak, że takie rozwiązanie sytuacji, ułatwi nam wiele spraw.

\- Nie powinienem oczekiwać nic innego, prawda? - Voldemort mu na to nie odpowiedział, ale Harry był pewny że ten uśmiecha się za jego plecami.

 _W końcu przecież postawił na swoim..._ \- wiedział już, że tym razem nie zdoła z nim wygrać. Nie w tej kwestii.

][ ][ ][

\- Dzisiejszy dzień będziesz miał na spakowanie się i pozałatwianie ostatnich rzeczy które chciałeś tutaj zrobić. Wykorzystaj ten czas. Zabierz wszystko co chcesz z tego domu. Pamiętaj, że minie sporo czasu, zanim będziesz miał okazję ponownie odwiedzić to miejsce. - prychnął, słysząc to.

\- Większość pokoi jest zamknięta, więc i tak nie ma zbyt wielu rzeczy które mogę zabrać. Nawet różdżki nie mogę wziąć ze sobą...

\- Różdżki? - Voldemort niespodziewanie wszedł mu w słowo. O jakiej różdżce mówisz? Sądziłem, że nie masz przy sobie swojej różdżki.

\- Moja różdżka przepadła u wu... u Dursley'ów. Nie sądzę, żeby jeszcze istniała. Vernon z pewnością pozbył się jej dawno temu, ale... w tym domu jest różdżka. Także moja, choć brzmi to dla mnie wciąż nieco surrealistycznie...

\- Twoja różdżka, Avis? Sądziłem, że przepadła w chwili gdy Dumbledore sfingował twoją śmierć. Walczyłeś mając ją w ręku. Sam byłem tego świadkiem. Jakim sposobem mogła ona trafić tutaj? - w głosie Voldemorta pobrzmiewało autentyczne zaskoczenie.

\- Nie wiem - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Sam nie znam na to odpowiedzi. Dowiedziałem się o niej od skrzatki. Podobno kiedyś nałożyłem czar na różdżkę. Miała się przenieść do skrytki jeśli coś mi się stanie. Niestety podobnie jak część pokoi w tym domu, otworzyć może ją jedynie hasło którego nie pamiętam.

\- Zaklęcie pokonało tyle kilometrów i przeniosło twoją różdżkę na taką odległość? Nie brzmi to wiarygodnie, ale skoro zdradziła ci to twoja własna skrzatka, z pewnością jest tak jak mówi. Skrzat nigdy nie okłamie swojego właściciela.

\- Możliwe że nigdy jej stamtąd nie wyciągnę, więc to żadna różnica czy wiem o tym gdzie ona jest, czy nie.

\- Gdy nadejdzie właściwy dzień, przypomnisz sobie hasło. Na razie nie martw się tym zbytnio. Zadbamy o to byś otrzymał nową różdżkę, zresztą nie tylko ona będzie ci potrzebna. Ale wszystko w swoim czasie. Najpierw musimy załatwić sprawę z księgą, potem czeka cię badanie.

\- Jakie badanie?

\- Mówiłem ci, że nie podoba mi się to, że tak szybko powracają twoje wspomnienia. Chcę żeby przebadał się Uzdrowiciel.

\- Nic mi nie jest.

\- To nie była prośba, Avis. - słysząc to westchnął i zebrał się w sobie by odpowiedzieć. W tej sprawie nie zamierzał odpuścić.

\- Nie pójdę do Uzdrowiciela. Czy chcesz żebym tłumaczył się komuś z tego jakim sposobem ten eliksir znalazł się w moich żyłach? A może mam wyjaśnić do jakich wspomnień pragnę się dokopać? Nie ma mowy Voldemort. Nigdzie nie pójdę.

\- Avis, Avis. Nie każę ci się przed nikim tłumaczyć. Czy sądzisz, że posiadając w swoich szeregach tylu śmierciożerców, nie mam wśród nich Uzdrowiciela? Wbrew temu co o nich sądzisz, nie wszyscy zajmują się mordowaniem na lewo i prawo. Pomyśl jakie to by było mało praktyczne, gdybym tak wymordował wszystkich, to kim miałbym rządzić? - tym razem parsknął śmiechem. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać.

][ ][ ][

Został sam. Za oknem wstawał świt. Spoglądając na stertę paczek pozostawionych na łóżku, zastanawiał się, jak ma wytrzymać kolejny miesiąc z Voldemortem obecnym dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.

 _Ciekawe który z nas wcześniej zwariuje, ja czy on? W sumie, po co w ogóle pytam... przecież on już nie jest normalny..._ \- westchnął, sięgając po pierwszą z paczek które zostawił mu Voldemort tuż przed odejściem.

 _Prezenty... nawet się nie zorientowałem, że wczoraj był trzydziesty pierwszy lipca... moje kolejne urodziny. -_ odkładając na bok przyczepioną do paczki kartkę z życzeniami od Rona, rozerwał brązowy papier i otworzył niewielki pakunek. Zaskoczony wyciągnął niewielką książkę.

 _Od kiedy Ron daje komukolwiek książki?_ \- odwrócił ją i odczytał tytuł: "Droga do gwiazd" - _Co to jest?_ \- otworzył książkę i dostrzegł wewnątrz jeszcze jeden liścik:

 _Harry,_

 _Wybacz jeśli ci się nie spodoba. Sam nie wiem czemu to kupiłem. Szukałem dla ciebie nowej książki o quiditchu, a zamiast niej, wziąłem tą... Po prostu nie mogłem o niej zapomnieć. Przychodziła mi na myśl, za każdym razem gdy myślałem o tobie... Nie miałem już kasy na inną..._

 _Przepraszam,_

 _Ron_

 _Ps. Nie mów nikomu, że ci ją kupiłem._

 _R_

Odłożył list na bok i przewrócił stronę w książce, otwierając ją na spisie treści. Z każdym kolejnym tytułem rozdziału, jego oczy coraz bardziej rozszerzały się w szoku: _Efekty medytacji, Oczyść swój umysł, Pierwsze kroki, Magia w medytacji, Medytacja wspomnień -_ rozdziałów było więcej, ale już te kilka początkowych jasno przedstawiło o czym jest ta książka.

 _\- Dziękuję Ron. Możesz być pewny, że nikomu nie powiem od kogo ją otrzymałem. Nikt nawet nie dowie się, że ją posiadam. - uśmiechnął się. Pierwszy raz tak bardzo cieszył się z prezentu od przyjaciela. - Trafiłeś w dziesiątkę Ron... Może w ten sposób zdołam w końcu zapanować nad chaosem we własnych wspomnieniach?_

][ ][ ][

W końcu oderwał się od książki pewien, że ją na pewno dołączy do bagażu który zabierze i sięgnął po kolejną paczkę. Tym razem był to prezent od Hermiony. Już po wielkości paczki widział, że to kolejna książka. - _Czego innego mógłbym oczekiwać od ciebie Hermiono?_ \- zerwał papier i pokręcił głową, dostrzegając, że się nie pomylił. Książka była dosyć gruba. Czarno-złotą okładkę zdobiły egipskie hieroglify. Nie potrafił ich odczytać, ale był w stanie rozpoznać, że to one. Zresztą Hermiona miała spędzać wakacje w Egipcie, mógł więc być na to przygotowany.

\- Mam chociaż nadzieję, że książka nie jest napisana po egipsku, Hermiono... - wyszeptał, nie dostrzegając żadnego tytułu na okładce. Otworzył ją i jęknął.

To nie była książka.

Przymknął oczy, żałując, że nie może jej w tej chwili uściskać. Książka okazał się być szkatułką. W środku była jedynie maleńka karteczka, zapisana dobrze mu znajomym pismem, jednak jej treści sprawiła, że był przyjaciółce jeszcze bardziej wdzięczny.

 _Harry_

 _Zamyka się ją hasłem. Żeby je ustalić musisz przyłożyć rękę którą czarujesz do okładki i wypowiedzieć je trzykrotnie wraz ze słowami Tempus Aetate. Gdy już je nałożysz, dla każdej postronnej osoby będzie to zwykła książka._

 _Hermiona_

 _Ps. Zmieścisz w nią więcej niż ci się wydaje. Jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego._

 _H_

][ ][ ][

Pozostałe prezenty były o wiele bardziej tradycyjne. Od bliźniaków dostał zestaw smakowych piór. Pani Weasley przysłała mu tort urodzinowy, a Hagrid pudełko skamieniałych ciastek własnej roboty. Wreszcie została mu już tylko jedna paczka. Jeszcze zanim odczytał kartkę, wiedział od kogo ona jest.

 _Syriusz... -_ Znał go zaledwie od roku, ale i tak zdążył się do niego przywiązać. Tak, w tym wszystkim najbardziej żałował tego, że gdy prawda wyjdzie pewnego dnia na jaw, Syriusz już nie będzie jego ojcem chrzestnym. - Z tą myślą rozwiązał kokardę i ostrożnie ściągnął przepiękny złoty papier w migoczące znicze.

 _Szata?_

Wyciągnął delikatny materiał i delikatnie rozwinął go. Nie pomylił się. Syriusz przysłał mu przepiękną ciemno-czerwoną szatę. - _Szata w barwach gryffindoru? -_ wstał i przykładając ją do siebie zatrzymał się przed lustrem. - Myślisz, że będzie mi w czymś takim do twarzy? - zadał pytanie w przestrzeń i przyjrzał się krytycznie własnemu odbiciu.

Nagle poczuł uderzenie gorąca i obraz w lustrze zmienił się. Wypuścił szatę z rąk i biegiem pognał do łazienki. Kilka minut później, otarł twarz ręcznikiem i na wciąż drżących nogach, powrócił do sypialni. Osuwając się przy ścianie, usiadł, opierając się o nią plecami.

 _Co się stało? -_ nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. - _W jednej chwili wszystko było w porządku, a zaraz potem... czułem krew spływającą po ciele... zupełnie tak jakby, jakby ta szata była zalana krwią..._

 _-_ Dlaczego? Czy to jakieś kolejne wspomnienie? - spojrzał w stronę porzuconej na ziemi szaty. - Przecież to tylko ubranie... Syriusz wybrał tą szatę specjalnie dla mnie. - potrząsnął głową by odegnać od siebie złe myśli. Podejmując decyzję wstał. Podszedł bliżej i schylił się żeby ją podnieść... nie zdołał. Gdy tylko materiał dotknął jego dłoni, uczucie powtórzyło się.

Wyminął ją i wyszedł na taras, czując, że brakuje mu powietrza. Przestało już padać i pomarańczowe od wschodzącego słońca niebo, było całkowicie czyste. Zapowiadał się kolejny słoneczny dzień. Zapatrzył się w niebo, próbując przynajmniej przez moment nie myśleć o niczym.

Szata wciąż spoczywała na ziemi.

][ ][ ][

 **\+ Artis - jest to imię pochodzenia celtyckiego, w tłumaczeniach jakie udało mi się znaleźć, oznacza niedźwiedzice.**

 **\+ Annwnu - jak już wspomniałam w tekście to celtycka wymowa imienia Arawn - oznaczającego Pana Zaświatów.**

 **\+ Arawn - dodaję kilka dodatkowych wyjaśnień które jeszcze mi się przydadzą - Jako bóg śmierci i zaświatów, Arawn, zwany Mrocznym (ang. the Dark One) rzadko ma powód by wędrować do świata żywych. Jego dom jest wyspą głęboko w morzu i tylko martwi mogą tam dotrzeć. Arawn ma absolutną władzę nad życiem i śmiercią pośród Celtów.**

 **\+ Triskelion - w dosłownym tłumaczeniu to znak złożony z trzech jednakowych elementów. Ja odnoszę się tutaj do triskelionu celtyckiego - dla Celtów był to znak chroniący przed nieszczęściem. Jako talizman pozwalał spełnić wszelkie pragnienia oraz wydobyć wewnętrzną mądrość.**

 **\+ Owein - to również imię pochodzenia celtyckiego.**

 **\+ Przypominam że mowa ducha i występujące w niej, pewne nie do końca poprawne współcześnie formy wypowiedzi, to nie błędy lecz działanie w pełni zaplanowane.**

 **\+ Tempus Aetate – oba słowa są pochodzenia łacińskiego. Tempus oznacza czas, Aetate - wiek.**

][ ][ ][

 **Koniec Rozdziału 18**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Powracam do was z kolejną częścią. Tak długa przerwa wynikła z mojego wyjazdu do pracy, z dala od cywilizacji i internetu. Na pocieszenie powiem, że rozdział powinien was usatysfakcjonować swoją długością.**_

 **Wspominałam, że zabiorę się za jeden z pozostałych tekstów, ale chcę poinformować, że jednak na razie powiszą. Od dawna chodzi mi pewna myśl po głowie, a ostatnio projekt zaczął tworzyć konkretny obraz. Nim jednak ujrzy światło dzienne, muszę mieć ukończonych przynajmniej kilka pierwszych rozdziałów. Na razie mogę jedynie zdradzić, że rzucam się na głęboką wodę i mieszam uniwersum Harry'ego Pottera z Władcą Pierścieni.**

 **Cień Czarnego Pana w dalszym ciągu będzie się ukazywał bez zmian. Reszta tekstów wciąż jest zawieszona.**

 **vvv**

 **Grimuś - powinnaś już się nauczyć, że mnie przy śniadanku nic nie rusza, co więc nam tam po odrobinie krwi? Kenji... Kenjego nie będę katowała, chyba. Co do ostatniego, zgadłaś, duszek jeszcze się pojawi, ale o tym jaką odegra rolę, na razie szaa...**

 **vvv**

 **Maja - do spotkania Avisa ze Śmierciożercami jeszcze troszkę, ale masz rację, zbliża się ono nieubłaganie.**

 **vvv**

 **Zapraszam do lektury. Ach i uprzedzam, że w rozdziale mogą pojawić się sceny nie dla dzieci ;)**

][ ][ ][

 **Rozdział 19**

 _ **W czym ci pomogłem**_

][ ][ ][

Otaczająca go cisza, powoli koiła jego wciąż skołatane nerwy. Minuty upływały jedna po drugiej, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Nim wrócił do pokoju, niebo całkowicie się rozjaśniło przybierając błękitną barwę. Było jeszcze dosyć wcześnie, ale nie zamierzał się kłaść. Nie przespał tej nocy ani minuty, lecz wcale nie odczuwał zmęczenia. Wydarzyło się zbyt wiele, żeby mógł położyć się i nie myśleć o niczym.

Ponownie zbliżył się do łóżka. Przysiadając na brzegu zatrzymał wzrok na wciąż porozrzucanych po pościeli prezentach. - W co mam to wszystko spakować? - Nie miał pojęcia. Oczywiście posiadał kuferek który podarował mu Voldemort, nie sądził jednak, żeby zdołał się w nim pomieścić. Miał również plecak magicznie powiększony w środku, ale w niego także nie da rady zapakować zbyt wiele. Nie, nie znaczyło to, że stał się nagle próżny i musiał wszystko co posiada, ciągnąć ze sobą. Nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu było tego troszkę więcej niż miał, przyjeżdżając na tę wyspę.

 _Moje ubrania przepadły na Privet Drive wraz z podręcznikami i całą resztą przyborów. Jeśli chcę mieć w czym chodzić, muszę zabrać te rzeczy które nosiłem od momentu przybycia na wyspę. Ponadto planowałem, że opuszczając to miejsce zabiorę niektóre z książek jakie posiada w swoich zasobach tutejsza biblioteczka. Zapewne przydałoby mi się też część przyborów z gabinetu, nie wspominając już o tym, że gdzieś muszę upchnąć własne zakupy oraz prezenty które otrzymałem od Syriusza i przyjaciół._

\- Jak zaczynam to liczyć, robi się tego jeszcze więcej niż mi się początkowo wydawało. Jak ja niby mam się pomieścić z tym wszystkim? - pokręcił zrezygnowany głową i poddał się, pewien, że sam na nic nie wpadnie.

\- Cytrynko! - zawołał w końcu, mając nadzieję, że może ona będzie w stanie rozwiązać jego problem. Skrztaka pojawiła się w ułamku sekundy.

\- Pan Avis wzywać?

\- Jak się czuje Kenji?

\- Pan Avis nie musieć się martwić. Cytrynka wiedzieć co robić. Niegrzeczny Pan teraz spać. Nie obudzić się przed południem. Gdy Niegrzeczny Pan odpocząć, być z nim już dobrze. Być zdrów. - Przytaknął na znak, że rozumie. Nie wspomniał słowem o tym, w jaki sposób ta określa Kenjego. Skrzatka zaczęła nazywać go tak zaraz po jego pierwszej rozmowie z Kenjim i nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby cokolwiek miało się zmienić. Zresztą,nie zamierzał pouczać jej z tego powodu. Dla niego mogła ona mówić o nim jak jej się tylko zamarzy.

\- Bardzo ci dziękuję Cytrynko. Cieszę się, że tak dobrze się o niego zatroszczyłaś. To szczęście. że zawsze mogę na tobie polegać. Nie wiem co bym zrobił gdyby nie było cię tutaj ze mną. Żałuję, że muszę wyjechać.

\- Dlaczego Pan Avis chcieć jechać? Pan Avis nie może wyjechać! Pan Avis miał odpoczywać w domu do końca sierpień! Pan Avis powinien zostać i odpoczywać. Pan Avis niezdrów i nie móc się przemęczać! Pan Avis musieć o siebie dbać!

\- Nie mogę tutaj zostać.

\- Czemu Pan Avis nie może zostać? Czy Cytrynka być złym skrzatem? Cytrynka coś zrobić nie tak? Czy to dlatego Pan Avis być zły?

\- Nawet tak nie mów Cytrynko. Robisz dla mnie bardzo wiele, jak mógłbym być na ciebie zły? Uważam, że jesteś niezastąpioną skrzatką i nie chciałbym innej. To, że muszę wyjechać, nie ma żadnego związku z twoim zachowaniem. Tak szczerze, z radością został bym tutaj jeszcze trochę. To nie ja podjąłem decyzję o wcześniejszym opuszczeniu tego miejsca. Pragnę tu zostać, ale jeszcze przed zmrokiem zostanę stąd zabrany, a to stawia mnie przed kolejnym problemem. Zupełnie nie wiem w co mam się spakować. - Rozłożył bezradnie ręce. - Czy znasz jakiś sposób na to, żeby temu zaradzić? Mam sporo rzeczy na liście. Może orientujesz się czy jest tutaj jeszcze jakiś plecak albo torba?

\- Torba się nie nadać, ale Cytrynka zaraz przynieść kufer Pana Avisa. Kufer być lepszy. Pan Avis poczekać.

\- Kufer? Chcesz powiedzieć, że mam tutaj swój kufer? - zapytał, ale Cytrynka zdążyła już zniknąć z cichym pop.

Niespełna minutę później, pojawił się przed nim elegancki kufer. W niczym nie przypominał żadnego z tych które dotąd widywał u swoich kolegów w Hogwarcie. Całkowicie różnił się nie tylko od ich kufrów, ale także od tego który pozostawił na Privet Drive. - Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że zwykły kufer może tak wyglądać. - Wyszeptał i przykucnął, z mimowolnych zachwytem przyglądając się mu z każdej strony. Zazwyczaj kufry były czarne lub brązowe, raz zdarzyło mu się widzieć jeden w kolorze musztardy, ale ten stojący teraz przed nim był biały. Delikatnie przejechał dłonią po białej skórze, bojąc się, że naciskając mocniej, uszkodzi ją. - Piękne - wyrwało mu się, gdy jego palce powoli sunęły po wytłoczonych na wieku kwiatach. Nie rozpoznawał ich, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że wyglądają prześlicznie. Całości dopełniały srebrne okucia osłaniające rogi kufra.

\- Jest piękny tylko... jak go otworzyć? - cicho zapytał sam siebie, nie zauważając nigdzie zamka. - Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej do niego nie jest potrzebne jakieś hasło... Nie, nie może być zamknięty w taki sposób. Cytrynka dobrze wie, że nie byłbym w stanie go obecnie wypowiedzieć. - Niestety pewność tego niewiele mu pomogła. Wciąż nie miał pojęcia jak sprawić, żeby wieko się uchyliło. Czuł się głupio na myśl, że musi prosić o pomoc w tak prostej rzeczy, ale nie widział innego wyjścia.

\- Cytrynko! - ponownie przywołał skrzatkę, mając cichą nadzieję, że przynajmniej ona będzie widziała co musi zrobić. Ta zjawiła się w ułamku sekundy.

\- W czym Cytrynka może pomóc Panu Avisowi?

\- Wiesz w jaki sposób mogę otworzyć ten kufer? Nie znalazłem nigdzie zamka i nie bardzo wiem jak... - urwał, wciąż pochłonięty analizowaniem możliwych sposobów na otworzenie go.

\- Czy Cytrynka pojedzie z Panem Avisem? - niespodziewane pytanie ze strony skrzatki zmusiło go do oderwania się od pracy i spojrzenia na nią.

\- Dlaczego chcesz ze mną jechać?

\- Cytrynka jest dobrym skrzatem i musi troszczyć się o Pana Avisa. Cytrynka musi jechać z Panem Avisem i opiekować się nim. - Harry uśmiechnął się słysząc to, zaraz jednak spoważniał i zaprzeczył ruchem głowy:

\- Nie Cytrynko. Zostaniesz tutaj. Tak będzie bezpieczniej. Nie ma potrzeby żebyś ze mną jechała. Nie wiem co mnie czeka i nie chcę także ciebie narażać.

\- Cytrynka pojedzie z Panem Avisem. - niespodziewany upór skrzatki, zaskoczył go. - _Czy skrzaty nie powinny słuchać rozkazów bez szemrania? - westchnął przypominając sobie zachowanie Zgredka. - Coś mi się wydaje, że ja nie mam szans na poznanie skrzata który słuchałby poleceń? No ale w końcu nazywam się Harry Potter, więc czemu oczekiwałem czegokolwiek innego? -_ westchnął, czując, że czeka go z nią ciężka przeprawa.

\- Nie mogę cię ze sobą zabrać. Zresztą chcę byś zajęła się domem. Ktoś musi zostać tutaj na straży, nie uważasz?

\- Nie Panie Avis. Domem zajmie się Drops. To zawsze być jego zadanie. Cytrynka musieć pomagać Panu Avisowi. Cytrynka pojedzie z Panem Avisem i dalej będzie o niego dbać.

\- Nie. Zostaniesz tutaj. Nie zmienię zdania.

\- To niech Pan Avis otworzy sobie kufer sam! - trzasnęło i skrzatka znikła. Harry wciąż zaszokowany tym co usłyszał, jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w miejsce gdzie ona stała.

 _Czy moja własna skrzatka właśnie próbowała mnie szantażować? -_ Zrezygnowany spojrzał na kufer _. - Czy ja naprawdę zawsze miałem szczęście do spotykania takich skrzatów? To kwestia nazwiska czy po prostu ze mną coś jest nie tak?_

\- Wygląda na to, że będę musiał uporać się z tym sam. - westchnął.

Pół godziny później, poddał się.

][ ][ ][

\- Zgoda. - zawołał w przestrzeń pokoju. Nie musiał dodawać nic więcej. Skrzatka natychmiast zjawiła się przed nim i wskazując palcem na wieko kufra, wyjaśniła swoim piskliwym głosikiem:

\- Lotos być kluczem. Pierwszy po lewej stronie. - Harry skierował wzrok na wskazany symbol, w myślach notując sobie nazwę kwiatu. Dotknął go, jednak nic się nie zmieniło. Kufer dalej pozostawał zamknięty.

\- Nie Panie Avis, nie tak. Tak nie zadziałać. Pan Avis musi odtworzyć wzór. Tylko wtedy kufer się otworzyć.

\- Odtworzyć wzór? - Nie miał pojęcia co skrzatka ma przez to na myśli. Jeszcze raz przyjrzał się wszystkim kwiatom, niestety nie było pomiędzy nimi nawet najmniejszej różnicy. - _W jaki sposób mam niby odtworzyć wzór? Jak w ogóle go można odtworzyć? -_ Wciąż nie znajdując odpowiedzi, zamyślony przyłożył palec do najmniejszego z kwiatów i delikatnie zaczął przesuwać go wzdłuż jego konturów.

Szczęk zamka przeciął panującą w pomieszczeniu ciszę.

\- To jest klucz? - Pewien, że sam nigdy by na to nie wpadł, skinieniem głowy podziękował skrzatce i uchylił wieko.

Wnętrze kufra nie różniło się od innych jemu podobnych. Po protu pusta skrzynia która czeka na to aż ktoś wypełni jej wnętrze. Nie powiedziałby tego głośno, ale po takim zamknięciu liczył, że może znajdzie coś co dawno temu ukrył w środku. - _Miałem nadzieję, że będzie tu coś co odsłoni kolejny fragment mojej przeszłości..._

\- W środku to działać tak samo jak na zewnątrz Panie Avis.

\- Tak samo? Co masz na myśli? - zapytał, lecz jeszcze zanim skrzatka miała szansę mu to wyjaśnić dostrzegł kwiaty wyrzeźbione po wewnętrznej stronie wieka. - _To chyba o ich mówiła. Czy to znaczy, że ten kufer ma jakieś dodatkowe przegrody? -_ Nie mając nic do stracenia, obrysował palcem pierwszy z kwiatów. Nie wiedział na co właściwie czeka, jednak cokolwiek miałoby to być, nie nastąpiło.

 _Chyba za dużo wymagam, prawda? -_ pomyślał kręcąc głową, po czym zamiast przestać, zrobił to samo z kolejnym. Tym razem wnętrze kufra zmieniło kolor z zielonego na granatowy. Nie był też już dłużej pusty.

W tej przegrodzie kufra znalazł niewielką skrzyneczkę pełną eliksirów, pergaminy i pióra do pisania, oraz plik listów przewiązanych srebrną wstążką. - _Po tylu latach eliksiry pewnie zmieniły się już w truciznę. -_ Wiedział, że nie odważy się wypić żadnego,ale coś powstrzymało go przed wyrzuceniem ich od razu. - _Może powinienem dać je najpierw komuś do przejrzenia?_ \- odsunął je na razie na bok i sięgnął po listy.

 _Od kogo mogą być? Może z nich dowiem się czegoś więcej?_ \- rozwiązał tasiemkę i otworzył pierwszy z nich. Bardziej niż list, przypominało to raczej krótką notkę.

vvv

 _Mój Vario,_

 _Czy zawsze musisz być taki uparty? Zgodzę się byśmy zrobili to tak jak Ty chcesz, ale musisz przystać na pewne ustępstwa. Nie zgodzę się na to, byś podjął się tego sam. Nie pozwolę żebyś narażał się na niebezpieczeństwo zwłaszcza że możemy tego uniknąć. Nie zapominaj jak twoja samowolka skończyło się ostatnim razem. Postąpiłeś lekkomyślnie i omal nie przypłaciłeś tego własnym życiem. Nie przekraczaj granic zza których nie będziesz już miał powrotu. Pamiętaj, że nawet najlepsi Uzdrowiciele nie zdołają Cię wtedy uratować. Przestań ignorować własne zdrowie, albo naprawdę zamknę cię gdzieś i będę trzymał pod kluczem. Może wtedy będę miał pewność że nie zrobisz kolejnego głupstwa.._

 _M_

vvv

Odłożył pergamin na bok zastanawiając się jakiej sprawy może ta wiadomość dotyczyć. _\- O jakie granice chodzi? Co takiego próbowałem zrobić?_ \- obrócił pergamin, ale nie było na nim napisane nic więcej. Zamyślony ponownie spojrzał na treść. - _Voldemort nazywał już mnie Varjo, więc wiem, że to list do mnie, ale dlaczego podpisany jest literą m? Kto mógł mi go wysłać? Czy to może być list od Czarnego Pana? -_ czuł, że nie powinien wykluczać takiej możliwości, ale na chwilę obecną niczego nie był pewny.

Odłożył go na bok, po czym skupił uwagę na kolejnym:

vvv

 _Mój drogi,_

 _Twoje rady jak zawsze okazały się niezastąpione. Znów rozwiązałeś mój problem, na którego rozstrzygnięcie ja sam zapewne musiałbym poświęcić kilka dni. Paczkę którą wysłałem Ci razem z listem przyjmij w ramach podarunku za nieocenioną pomoc. Jestem pewien, że będziesz wiedział co zrobić z tym, co znajduje się w jej wnętrzu..._

 _Wierzę również, że nadszedł czas na to, aby nasza współpraca weszła na inny poziom. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że wciąż możesz nie czuć się na to gotowy. Nie zamierzam Cię naciskać, ale pragnę się z Tobą spotkać. Pora byśmy porozmawiali otwarcie bez szyfrów i niedomówień. Nie sądzę, bym musiał zapewniać Cię o tym, że w moich progach nic Ci nie grozi. Ty sam zapewne już o tym wiesz. W odpowiedzi podaj dogodny dla Ciebie termin, o resztę zatroszczę się osobiście._

 _LV_

vvv

Tym razem podpis nie pozostawiał żadnej wątpliwości co do tego, kto jest autorem listu. Zamaszyste LV u dołu pergaminu mówiło samo za siebie. Co więcej, miał już również odpowiedź na to, kto napisał poprzednią wiadomość. Sięgnął po odłożony pergamin i porównał oba charaktery pisma, upewniając się w tym, że te listy pochodzą od Czarnego Pana. Ponownie odczytał treść drugiego z nich.

\- To musi być jeden z pierwszych listów jakie wymieniłem z Voldemortem. Ciekawe tylko co mnie podkusiło, że w ogóle zacząłem korespondować z przeklętym Czarnym Panem! - jęknął - W czym właściwie mu pomogłem? Dlaczego ktoś taki jak on miałby słuchać moich rad? - odłożył obie wiadomości i sięgnął po kolejne licząc, że może z nich dowie się czegoś więcej. Niestety trzy następne zamiast cokolwiek wyjaśnić, sprawiły, że przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz:

vvv

 _Vario,_

 _Nie proś o to, żebym zmienił decyzję. Nie tym razem. Nie zapominaj, że ja nie będę tolerował nieposłuszeństwa któregokolwiek z moich ludzi. Skoro złamał mój rozkaz, kara go nie ominie. Zdradę karzę śmiercią i nie zamierzam od tego odstępować, nawet dla Ciebie._

 _V_

vvv

 _Dlaczego wciąż to robisz? Czy zawsze musisz być taki uparty? Czemu tak bardzo zależy Ci na jego życiu, że ofiarujesz się poświęcić samego siebie? Nie rozumiem Cię, ale niech tak będzie. Zgadzam się._

 _M_

vvv

 _Przybędę po Ciebie wieczorem. Przygotuj się. Pamiętaj jednak, że ja nie pobłażam. Skoro ofiarujesz się za niego, umożliwię Ci to._

 _M_

vvv

Ponownie zadrżał, nie chcąc wiedzieć o tym nic więcej. Wolał się nawet nie zastanawiać nad tym, co takiego zrobił mu wtedy Voldemort. Jedyne pytanie na które pragnął poznać odpowiedź to tożsamość osoby za którą zgodził się poświęcić. Niestety to na razie wciąż pozostawało dla niego tajemnicą.

Sięgnął po ostatni z listów, rozłożył go i skupił wzrok na tekście:

vvv

 _Mój mały,_

 _Ja nie wątpię, więc i ty nie możesz. Moje wybory zawsze są słuszne. Nie bez powodu zawierzyłem Tobie. Nie twojej mocy czy zdolnościom lecz twym uczuciom i sile jaką nosisz we własnym sercu. Uwierz we mnie skoro nie potrafisz uwierzyć w samego Siebie._

 _Zaufaj mi, a ja sprawię, że już nikt nie podważy tego kim jesteś. Zostań przy moim boku i stań się tak wspaniały jak powinieneś już dawno być. Skoro inni uważają, że jesteś słaby, spraw by pojęli swój błąd. Ich pomyłka stanie się ich zgubą. Wykorzystaj to jak niepozorny się im wydajesz i bądź moim Varjo._

 _Potrzebuję Twej siły, a Ty potrzebujesz mnie. Przestań się wahać. Nawet jeśli Twoje ciało jest słabe, ja znajduję się przed Tobą. i zawsze tam będę Nie obawiaj się. Nie ty. To inni będą się bać._

 _LV_

vvv

Tym razem poczuł się kompletnie skołowany. Wymowa tego listu była tak różna od poprzedniej, że nie wiedział jak na to zareagować. Sama świadomość tego, że kiedyś coś takiego napisał do niego Voldemort była nierealna. Nigdy by w to nie uwierzył gdyby nie miał teraz tego listu w ręce. Jednak jego palce wciąż się na nim zaciskały, upewniając go w tym, że nic mu się nie przywidziało.

 _Dlaczego Voldemort..._ \- nie umiał ubrać w słowa własnych myśli. Ogarnęło go dziwne, nieznane mu uczucie. Nie potrafił opisać jakie emocje nim targają, ale czuł, że bicie jego serca gwałtownie przyspieszyło. Wziął głęboki wdech i pochylił się by ponownie spojrzeć na tekst, słowa jednak rozmyły mu się przed oczami, chwilę później, wszystko spowiła ciemność:

][ ][ ][

 _Narzucił pelerynę na ramiona i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Wiedział, że do przybycia Czarnego Pana zostało mu ledwie kilka minut i nie chciał jeszcze bardziej pogarszać własnej sytuacji. Stojąc na wietrze, szczelniej otulił się materiałem, po czym rozwinął notkę. Po raz kolejny odczytując krótką informację zwrotną która otrzymał kilka godzin wcześniej, zadrżał mimowolnie:_

 _vvv_

 _Przybędę po Ciebie wieczorem. Przygotuj się. Pamiętaj jednak, że ja nie pobłażam. Skoro ofiarujesz się za niego, umożliwię Ci to._

 _M_

 _vvv_

 _Dobrze wiedział, że Czarny Pan jest wściekły i mdliło go na samą myśl o tym, co go teraz czeka. Bał się, ale nie zamierzał zrezygnować. Mógł znieść wszystko skoro w ten sposób może ocalić czyjeś życie. Zwłaszcza życie osoby, u której od lat miał dług..._

 _Możesz zrobić ze mną co chcesz... wystarczy mi, że on przeżyje. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie gdyby zginął choć mogłem go ocalić... - z rozmyślań wyrwał go trzask aportacji który rozległ się kilka metrów od niego. Nawet bez spoglądania w tamtym kierunku, wiedział, kto przybył._

 _\- Spójrz na mnie. - chociaż usłyszał polecenie, zignorował je. Może nie mógł uciec przed tym co nieuniknione ale nie zamierzał płaszczyć się przed nim._

 _Kolejne polecenie nie padło, zamiast tego usłyszał kroki i w chwilę później zimne palce zacisnęły się na jego szyi. Zmuszony do spojrzenia w czerwone tęczówki, bezskutecznie starał się schwytać oddech._

 _\- Powinienem zabić cię za sprzeciwianie się moim decyzją. Czemu wciąż go broisz? Czemu poświęcasz samego siebie w zamian za życie tego śmiecia? - uścisk na szyi zelżał i krztusząc się nabrał powietrza. Spróbował się odsunąć, jednak Czarny Pan go nie puścił. - Nie staraj się mną manipulować! - syk tuż przy uchu przyprawił go o drżenie. Chciał mu odpowiedzieć, ale Czarny Pan nie dopuścił go do głosu. - Skup się na mnie - usłyszał. Zaraz po tym został pochwycony i świat w okół zamazał się._

 _vvv_

 _Z trudem dochodząc do siebie po aportacji, otworzył oczy, rozglądając się. Poznał to miejsce. Ostatni raz Czarny Pan zabrał tu go w czasie ich pierwszego spotkania. Nie wiedział jak ma to rozumieć, ale to miejsce z pewnością nie nadawało się na tortury. Zbyt wiele postronnych osób mogłoby ich tutaj zobaczyć._

 _\- Dlaczego mnie tu zabrałeś - zapytał wreszcie prostując się i odgarniając z twarzy, wpadające w oczy kosmyki._

 _\- Jeszcze się zastanawiasz? - Voldemort ponownie zbliżył się i przyciągnął go do siebie. - Jeśli zabrał bym cię w inne miejsce naprawdę mógłbym zrobić ci krzywdę. - Czarny Pan zmusił go do oparcia się o siebie i wsunął mu dłoń pod koszulę. - Dlaczego zawsze wyprowadzasz mnie z równowagi? Czemu doprowadzasz mnie do granicy?_

 _\- Żałowałbyś tego. Żałowałbyś gdybyś go zabił._

 _\- Szsz, nie wspominaj o nim więcej. - jęknął gdy po ty słowach dłoń Czarnego Pana zsunęła się niżej drażniąc go przez materiał spodni. - Nie chcę już słyszeć nic na jego temat._

 _\- Przestań, ktoś może nas zobaczyć - szepnął, czując, że powoli traci panowanie nad własnym głosem._

 _\- Niech patrzą mój mały. Niech patrzą._

][ ][ ][

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką poczuł był przeszywający ból rozchodzący się od koniuszków palców, aż po łokieć lewej ręki. Otworzył oczy i jęknął, gdy przy poruszeniu, czaszkę wypełniło tępe łupanie.

\- Ostrożnie. Powoli. - słysząc to zamrugał dopiero po chwili rozpoznając pochylającego się nad nim Kenjego. Pozwolił by ten pomógł mu usiąść i ponownie przymknął oczy czekając aż zawroty głowy miną.

\- Wypij. - uchylił powieki i z wdzięcznością przyjął eliksir w którym bez trudu rozpoznał środek przeciwbólowy. Gdy tylko nieznośne łupanie zelżało, spojrzał za okno. Słońce stało wysoko na niebie.

\- Długo byłem nieprzytomny?

\- Nie wiem. Znalazłem cię pół godziny temu. W tej chwili mamy południe. Nie wiem jednak ile czasu leżałeś zanim się ocknąłem i zacząłem cię szukać. - Harry przytaknął mu na znak, że rozumie, zaraz jednak tego pożałował gdy głowa ponownie dała o sobie znać. Czekając aż nieprzyjemne uczucie minie, powrócił myślami do tego co zobaczył. Zastanawiał się czy to listy nie wywołały tych wspomnień, był bowiem pewien że wiadomość którą czytał we śnie, to ta sama jaką niedawno miał w ręku.

 _Skoro list przywołał wspomnienia, to może jakbym miał więcej takich przedmiotów, szybciej byłbym w stanie poskładać własne życie w całość? Tylko nie wiem co to miałoby być, dotąd żaden przedmiot w tym domu nie wywołał u mnie podobnej reakcji..._

\- Co się właściwie stało? Dlaczego zemdlałeś? - przywrócony do rzeczywistości, spuścił nogi z łóżka i spoglądając na Kenjego, odparł:

\- To nic takiego, wspomnienia po prostu ponownie przypomniały o sobie w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. - spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale mina Kenjego powiedziała mu, że kiepsko to wyszło.

Wstał ignorując to, że pociemniało mu przed oczami, od zbyt gwałtownego ruchu. Nie pozostało mu zbyt wiele czasu na spakowanie się i nie mógł marnować go na leżenie w łóżku.

\- Powinieneś odpoczywać. - w głosie Kenjego brzmiał niepokój ale Harry zbagatelizował to.

\- Muszę się spakować. Voldemort zjawi się tu wieczorem. Wolałbym być już do tego czasu spakowanym.

\- Czarny Pan zabiera cię stąd?

\- Tak. Powinieneś się cieszyć z tego powodu. Będziesz mógł wrócić do domu. - to mówiąc Harry sięgnął po złożone przy łóżku prezenty i zaczął wrzucać je do kufra.

\- Nie. Zostanę z tobą. Mam dług do spłacenia. - słysząc to Harry przerwał pakowanie i uniósł głowę żeby spojrzeć na chłopaka stojącego tuż obok.

\- Nic nie jesteś mi winny. Zapomnij o długu. Zresztą znalazłeś się w tym bagnie wyłącznie przez to, że nie miałem ochoty przenosić się do posiadłości Czarnego Pana. Po prostu wyjedź i zajmij się swoimi sprawami. Voldemort więcej ci nie zagrozi.

\- Nie mogę wyjechać Potter. W moim kraju porzucenie osoby której zawdzięcza się życie, jest równoznaczne z porzuceniem własnego honoru. Zostanę przy twoim boku gdziekolwiek się udasz.

\- Zamieszkam w dworze Czarnego Pana. Czy jesteś pewny, że chcesz się tam znaleźć? Wiesz z czym to się wiąże?

\- Wiem. Zresztą to czego ja chcę, nie ma znaczenia. Moim obowiązkiem jest chronienie ciebie i tym razem spełnię go jak należy. - po tym zapewnieniu Harry przestał się dalej kłócić. Wiedział, że to i tak nie ma sensu. Zresztą ulżyło mu na myśl, że nie trafi pomiędzy Śmierciożeców całkiem sam.

 _Chcę by ktoś był tam ze mną. Nawet jeśli tą osobą ma być Kenji._

\- W porządku. Niech tak będzie.

][ ][ ][

Przy pomocy Kenjego zdołał uporać się z pakowaniem w godzinę. Resztę pozostałego mu czasu zdecydował się wykorzystać na ostatni spacer po okolicy. Informacje które poznał tego dnia wciąż nie dawały mu wytchnienia. Potrzebował czasu z dala od innych. Chciał po prostu kilku godzin samotności w czasie których będzie mógł to wszystko przetrawić.

Nie zamierzał ponownie narażać Kenjego na utarczkę z rozwścieczonym Voldemortem, dlatego przystał na to, żeby ten mu towarzyszył. Wiedział, że do przybycia Voldemorta nie zostało dużo czasu i wolał nie prowokować kolejnej utarczki z nim.

Na szczęście Kenji bardzo szybko zrozumiał jego potrzebę samotności i wycofał się, pozostawiając kilka kroków za nim. Tym razem nie obrał żadnego konkretnego celu. Po prostu szedł przed siebie.

][ ][ ][

Zapadał zmrok. Widząc słońce chylące się ku zachodowi, zawrócił w stronę domku, pewien, że Voldemort pojawi się lada moment. - _Wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby już na mnie czekał. - pomyślał_ , gdy pół godziny później zbliżał się do drzwi wejściowych. Jeszcze nim nacisnął klamkę, odgłos kroków dobiegający z wnętrza, upewnił go w tym, że się nie pomylił.

\- Witaj Voldemort. - odezwał się, przekraczając próg. Gdy Czarny Pan spojrzał w jego stronę, dodał: - Czemu zawsze musisz umawiać się na spotkania o tak nieludzkiej godzinie? Czy choć raz nie moglibyśmy spotkać się rano? - Wzrok Voldemorta nagle wydał mu się dziwny. Przenikliwy. Nim jednak mógł zapytać o co chodzi, Czarny Pan odezwał się.

\- Na którą godzinę się umówiliśmy?

\- Dlaczego o to pytasz?

\- Po prostu odpowiedz. Zeszłej nocy podałem ci godzinę spotkania. Która to była?

\- Dzisiaj, tuż po zmroku.

\- Nie Avis. Powiedziałem, że zjawię się jutro o poranku. Dokładnie o ósmej. - słysząc to zmieszał się. Takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewał.

 _Byłem pewien, że mówił o dzisiejszym wieczorze... jak mogłem tak bardzo się pomylić? Przecież nigdy wcześniej coś takiego mi się nie zdarzało. Co się ze mną właściwie dzieje?_ \- nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć.

\- Poprzednio również wiedziałeś, o której planuję przybyć, chociaż wtedy nawet ci o tym nie wspomniałem, prawda?

\- Ja... - zaczął, lecz Voldemort mu przerwał.

\- Wygląda na to, że jedna z twoich zdolności zaczyna się budzić.

\- Zdolności? Nie rozumiem.

\- Zawsze wiedziałeś o której ktoś chce się z tobą spotkać nawet wtedy gdy ta osoba nie zapowiedziała swojej wizyty.

\- Wiedziałem? - wydawało mu się to nieco nierealne. - Ale jak to? Jakim cudem mógłbym coś takiego wiedzieć?

\- Na rozmowę o tym, jeszcze nie czas, mój mały.

\- Ale... - zaczął, nie chcąc się na to zgodzić, lecz Czarny Pan zbliżył się i kładąc mu palec na ustach, szepnął:

\- Szsz, spokojnie. W swoim czasie opowiem ci o tym. Wyjaśnię ci nie tylko to, ale i znacznie, znacznie więcej. Na razie jednak musisz uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Jeszcze trochę. Jeszcze tylko trochę.

][ ][ ][

 **Varjo - jak wspominałam to słowo wyjaśnię dopiero gdy Harry pozna jego znaczenie. Kto sam już do tego doszedł, pewnie wie, dlaczego.**

 **Skrzat – Błędy w wypowiedziach w wymowie skrzata nie są pomyłką, to krok w pełni zaplanowany.**

][ ][ ][

 **Koniec Rozdziału 19**


	20. Chapter 20

**Przed wami rozdział 20. To już ostatni przed moim wyjazdem, także na kolejną część najpewniej zaproszę dopiero we wrześniu. Chyba że na wyjeździe zlitują się nade mną i otrzymam dostęp do internetu. Wtedy doczekacie się nie tylko kolejnego rozdziału mojego Cienia, ale i kolejnego tekstu Światło Elfów - o którym wspominałam przy poprzednim rozdziale.**

][ ][ ][

 **grim - masz całkowitą rację, ostatni rozdział to był spokój i cisza przed nadchodzącą burzą. Chcesz jej przedsmak? Zapraszam na rozdział.**

 **maja - Avis ukrywa jeszcze kilka rzeczy, jednak na razie nawet dla niego samego są one tajemnicą. W jego przeszłości kryją się nie tylko zdolności które posiada, choć o nich nie pamięta, ale i piętno jakie odcisnęło na nim jego własne życie. Z czasem wszystko się wyjaśni.**

 **Teraz zapraszam na rozdział. Jest on trochę krótszy niż zwykle, ale nie miałam czasu by dokończyć go przed wyjazdem. Mimo wszystko, życzę wam przyjemnego czytania.**

][ ][ ][

 **Rozdział 20**

][ ][ ][

Niecałą godzinę po przybyciu Voldemorta, opuszczał miejsce które przez ostatnie tygodnie stało się dla niego prawdziwym domem. Wszystkie jego rzeczy, obecnie magicznie pomniejszone, spoczywały teraz bezpiecznie w kieszeni spodni. Za radą Voldemorta założył na siebie jedną z peleryn. Noc była trochę zbyt ciepła na taki strój, jednak Czarny Pan nalegał, twierdząc, że tak będzie bezpieczniej. Rozumiał go. Sam nie miał ochoty, żeby ktoś postronny zorientował się, z kim podrużuje.

 _Jeżeli to wyszłoby na jaw, moje życie jako Harry Potter zostałoby nieodwracalnie skończone. Jeszcze nie jestem na coś takiego gotowy..._ \- pomyślał, sam nie będąc pewnym, co owo "jeszcze" tak naprawdę oznacza.

Voldemort szedł pierwszy, on tuż za nim, a ich milczący pochód zamykał Kenji. Cytrynki przy nim nie było, ale był pewien, że ona na własną rękę, dotrze na miejsce. - _Wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby okazało się, że będzie tam jeszcze przede mną. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie zacznie się zbytnio rządzić, zanim tam przyjdę... Jeszcze nawet nie zdążyłem poinformować Voldemorta o tym, że ona także jedzie ze mną... Po minie jaką zrobił, słysząc o Kenjim, nie miałem ochoty wspominać mu na razie o kolejnym pasażerze na gapę..._

\- Czy znów polecimy tunelem?

\- Tak. Międzykontynentalna sieć Fiuu jest najbezpieczniejszym środkiem transportu.

\- Gdzie on jest? Jak lecieliśmy tutaj, wylądowaliśmy w lesie, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby tam był jakiś tunel... - zaytał, zastanawiając się jak daleko idą. Był na tej wyspie już jakiś czas, ale jak dotąd nie trafił na żadne. Ale jak tak nad tym myślał, to ostatnio w życiu nie powiedziałby, że takie biuro może kryć się w śmietniku.

\- Wylądowaliśmy w lesie, bowiem to było nasze miejsce docelowe.

\- Gdzie w takim razie jest tunel?

\- Tunel znajduje się poza polem ochronnym wyspy. Otaczające ją bariery uniemożliwiają umieszczenie tmagiczngeo środka transportu wewnątrz nich. - tym razem odpowiedział mu nie Voldemort, a idący kilka kroków za nim, Kenji. - Słysząc to, spojrzał przez ramię na niego i zapytał:

\- Leciałeś już nim?

\- Nie, nie miałem jeszcze okazji.

\- Skąd więc wiesz, gdzie jest?

\- Przez ostatnie dni dużo widziałem. Nie lubię przebywać w miejscu którego nie znam. Niesie to ze sobą zbyt wiele zagrożeń. - ta odpowiedź zaskoczyła go, ale prawdę mówiąc, czego innego się spodziewał? - _Musiał, być jakiś powód tego, że Voldemort wybrał akurat jego, na mojego ochroniarza._

][ ][ ][

Tym razem tunel nie został ukryty w kontenerze na śmieci ani w żadnym innym równie dziwnym miejscu jak chociażby wyjście z wrzeszczącej chaty które schowano za wierzbą bijącą. Nic z tych rzeczy. - _Tutaj ktoś poszedł na całego..._ \- pomyślał, gdy zatrzymali się przed ciemnym wejściem do groty.

\- Chodźmy. - Ponaglony przez Voldemorta zrobił niepewny krok do przodu, potem następny. Już po chwili otoczyły ich ze wszystkich stron kamienne ściany. - Światło. - ledwie polecenie wydane przez Voldemorta, przebrzmiało, odbijając się echem od ścian, te rozbłysły bladym światłem. Ich delikatny, niebieskawy blask nie był zbyt dobrym oświetleniem, ale wystarczył, żeby nie powpadali na siebie.

Wąski korytarz którym szli, to gwałtownie spadał w dół, to znów skręcał na lewo lub na prawo. Idąc nim, Harry cieszył się, że jak dotąd nie trafili na żadne rozwidlenie. Źle się czuł w tak ograniczonej przestrzeni i jedynym pocieszeniem była dla niego myśl, o tym, że jak się odwróci, dojdzie bez problemu do wyjścia.

 _Nie jestem pewien, czy bez drogi odwrotu, odważyłbym się tutaj wejść. Po tegorocznych wakacjach z wujem, ja... nie przepadam zbytnio za takimi miejscami..._

][ ][ ][

Nie uszli zbyt daleko, a już zorientował się, że przestrzeń w okół nich robi się coraz większa. W końcu korytarz rozszerzył się tak bardzo, że potrzeba było kilku kroków na dotarcie od jednej ściany do drugiej. Sam wygląd korytarza, także mocno się zmienił. Wyciosane w kamieniu ściany, dotąd nierówne i chropowate, teraz stały się gładkie niczym lustro.

 _To już na pewno nie powstało naturalnie_ \- pomyślał przesuwając palcami po idealnie równym kamieniu. - _Nie sądzę, żeby mugole byli w stanie coś takiego osiągnąć... Nie w miejscu takim jak to. -_ zamyślony nie zauważył, kiedy Voldemort zatrzymał się. Rozbijając się o jego plecy, zachwiał się, na szczęście Kenji ocalił go przed bolesnym zetknięciem się z podłożem.

\- Przepraszam - szepnął, odzyskując równowagę i rozejrzał się, ciekaw, czemu stanęli. Korytarz przed nimi prowadził dalej w głąb jaskini, a miejsce w którym przystanęli, niczym nie różniło się od pozostałych części tunelu. - _Nie wygląda mi to na wejście do jednego z tuneli. Czy nie powinno być tutaj jakichś drzwi?_

 _\- Czy coś się stało? -_ zapytał wreszcie, zauważając, że Kenji też zdaje się nieco zdezorientowany. Voldemort w odpowiedzi przyłożył palec do ust, nakazując mu ciszę. Umilkł, chociaż polecenie nie spodobało mu się i miał ochotę odwarknąć Voldemortowi kilka słów. Nienawidził być w ten sposób uciszany.

 _Nie jestem dwuletnim dzieckiem, żeby ktoś miał mnie w ten sposób..._ \- urwał myśl w pół zdania, gdy ciszę w okół nich przełamał dziwny dźwięk. - _Co to było?_ \- rozejrzał się, starając zlokalizować jego źródło. Niestety odgłos był zbyt cichy na to, aby mógł precyzyjnie określić kierunek z którego nadszedł. Voldemort ruchem ręki zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę i bez słów kazał mu stanąć tuż za sobą.

Usłuchał, gdy ciszę przełamał kolejny niepokojący dźwięk. Ni to jęk, ni to krzyk, znacznie głośniejszy od poprzedniego, echem odbił się od ścian. Stając tuż przy Czarnym Panu, z ulgą przyjął, że Kenji zbliżył się, zmniejszając dzielącą ich odległość. Teraz w obliczu nadchodzącego zagrożenia, otaczali go z obu stron, odcinając od potencjalnego niebezpieczeństwa.

Zazwyczaj, w czasie kolejnych przygód, to on stał na czele. To za nim skrywał się Ron z Hermioną, jednak ta sytuacja była zupełnie inna. To nie była niewinna wyprawa po szkolnych korytarzach w czasie ciszy nocnej. Poza tym, nie miał przy sobie różdżki i nie zamierzał dać się zabić.

 _Zresztą, skoro inni sami pchają się w pierwszy szereg, dlaczego miałbym im to uniemożliwiać? -_ Kolejny krzyk, zmusił go do odsunięcia rozmyślań na dalszy plan. Zaraz po tym, nieświadomie schwycił się szaty Voldemorta. - Co to jest? - wyszeptał, z przerażeniem wpatrując się w istotę powoli wyłaniającą się z korytarza. Czarna, skłębiona mgła, zdawała się wypełniać całą przestrzeń przed nimi. Niczym macki rozciągała się od podłogi po sklepienie i powoli sunęła do przodu.

\- Scutum - Voldemort szeptem wypowiedział nieznane mu zaklęcie. W chwilę później pomiędzy nimi a idącą w ich stronę istotą powietrze zafalowało, tworząc jasnobłękitną tarczę.

\- Co to za stwór? - powtórzył pytanie i w tej samej chwili blado żółte oczy istoty, spoczęły na nim. Voldemort przesunął się, zasłaniając go, po czym wyjaśnił ściszonym głosem:

\- To Upiór. Mroczna istota, jednak nie wiem, co on tutaj robi. Upiory zwykle trzymają się starych, niepoświęconych cmentarzy. W miejscu takim jak to, mógł znaleźć się jedynie z jednego powodu.. - nim Voldemort skończył mówić, Kenji wszedł mu w słowo, dokańczając za niego.

\- Ktoś go wysłał.

\- Jak to?

\- Upiory egzystują wśród zmarłych. Nie interesuje ich świat żywych. Jednak są to istoty o bardzo słabych umysłach, którymi łatwo manipulować. Skoro wszedł tutaj, kogoś szuka.

\- Szuka? - zapytał, przeklinając się za to, że głos zaczyna mu drżeć. - Kogo? - chciał zapytać, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, gdy postać przed nimi przesunęła się i blade spojrzenie ponownie spoczęło na nim.

Znał już odpowiedź. Nie musiał pytać. Wiedział, po kogo przyszedł. Wiedział, jednak wciąż pozostawało pytanie _"Kto"._ \- Kto aż tak bardzo mnie nienawidzi? - na myśl przychodziła mu tylko jedna osoba, ale ona nie powinna wiedzieć gdzie jest. - _Przecież on wciąż wierzy, że jestem na Privet Drive..._

\- Avis, odwróć się i zacznij powoli stąd wycofywać. Nie spiesz się. Nie wykonuj żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. - słysząc to, przytaknął i wstrzymując oddech, odwrócił się. Wolałby nie spuszczać tego czegoś ze wzroku, ale nie miał również zamiaru zostawać tutaj dłużej niż to absolutnie konieczne.

 _Za nic._

][ ][ ][

Szedł powoli, jednak stopniowo odległość między nim a Voldemortem i Kenjim zwiększała się. Korytarz za nim wypełniało teraz jakieś dziwne, purpurowe światło. Zastanawiał się, co oni robią, ale nie zatrzymał się aby to sprawdzić. Przystanął dopiero gdy ponownie owiało go czyste powietrze i znów znalazł się na otwartej przestrzeni.

Odwrócił się, tak żeby mieć wejście do jaskini na widoku i czekał. Nic innego mu nie pozostało. Kolejne minuty zdawały mu się wiecznością. Po tym co zobaczył, nie czuł się zbyt pewnie stojąc sam w nieznanym miejscu. Nawet w jego myślach brzmiało to nieco nierealnie, ale chciał, żeby Czarny Pan już wrócił.

 _Wolę użerać się z nim, niż stać tutaj wystawiony jak na strzelnicy. Mógłbym sobie jeszcze nakleić kartkę na czole: "Chodźcie i zaatakujcie Potter'a"._

 _Dlaczego dałem się znów gdzieś wyciągnąć, bez różdżki u boku? Cholera. Mam tylko nadzieję, że wrócą zanim coś jeszcze spróbuje mnie zaatakować._

Pięć minut później, jego prośba została wysłuchana.

][ ][ ][

Pierwszy z jaskini wynurzył się Voldemort. Chwilę później, pojawił się także Kenji. Na pierwszy rzut oka żaden z nich ie wydawał się ranny, ale Kenji wyglądał na piekielnie zmęczonego. Widząc jak przytrzymuje się skały by nie upaść, po raz kolejny zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, co oni właściwie tam robili.

\- Zabiliście go? - Harry zapytał w końcu, zauważając że żaden z ich nie kwapi się do przerwania ciszy jako pierwszy.

\- Nie. Upiora nie można zabić, Avis. To są zbyt mroczne istoty na to, aby zwykłe zaklęcie mogło je uśmiercić. Jeśli spróbowałbyś to zrobić, nie tylko nie zabiłbyś Upiora ale także sam stałbyś się jednym z nich. - zadrżał słysząc to, tymczasem Voldemort mówił dalej:

\- Spokojnie. Ten obecnie nie jest już dla ciebie zagrożeniem.

\- Skąd ta pewność? - jakoś nie potrafił uwierzyć mu na słowo, zwłaszcza po tym, co właśnie usłyszał.

\- Wymazałem cię z jego pamięci. Nie będzie cię już dłużej nękał. Niestety nie zdołałem dojść do tego, kto mógł go wysłać. Tym samym, nie wiem kiedy może pojawić się kolejny. - zemdliło go na samą myśl, ale i tak zapytał:

\- Pojawi się kolejny?

\- Tak sądzę. Ten na którego dzisiaj trafiliśmy, nie wróci już do swojego właściciela. Ktoś kto stara się cię dopaść, z pewnością wkrótce zrozumie, że Upiór zawiódł. To niemal pewne, że wkrótce wyśle za tobą kolejnego, lub posłuży się inną metodą. - to mówiąc Voldemort spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

Harry milczał, starając się przetrawić te informacje w końcu jednak wyrzucił z siebie:

\- Co mam zrobić? Co mam zrobić, gdy kolejny spróbuje mnie dopaść? Jak mam się broić, skoro nie mam nawet różdżki! Co w ogóle taki Upiór może mi zrobić? - czuł, że puszczają mu nerwy, ale zignorował to.

\- Spotkanie z Upiorem, nawet jeśli nie poluje on akurat na ciebie, jest bardzo ryzykowne. Wiesz co robią Dementorzy, Avis?

\- Wysysają szczęśliwe wspomnienia mogą też pocałunkiem odebrać człowiekowi duszę. - wyrecytował bez zająknięcia. Co do Dementorów, to już zbyt wiele razy miał z nimi do czynienia. - Czy Upiór też może to zrobić? - zapytał, choć w tunelu wcale nie czuł się tak jakby ktoś próbował odebrać mu szczęśliwe wspomnienia z jego życia.

\- Nie do końca. Chociaż ich metoda działania jest podobna. Upiór jest istotą która być może samą swoją obecnością nie niszczy radosnych wspomnień, jednak dłuższe przebywanie w jego obecności jest bardzo niebezpieczne. Sprawia, że człowiek zaczyna tracić kontrolę nad własnymi myślami. Stopniowo ciężko mu się na czymkolwiek skupić, robi się senny i zobojętniały na to, co się z nim dzieje. Gdy jest już całkowicie bezwolny, wtedy Upiór przystępuje do działania. Jego dotyk najpierw rani, a potem stopniowo zaczyna wyniszczać całe twoje ciało. Ostatecznie ciało rozpada się. To co się dzieje z duszą, zależy natomiast od tego czy zaatakowana osoba była czarodziejem czy mugolem. Mugol umiera, niestety czarodzieja nie czeka równie bezbolesny los. Jego dusza zaczyna czernieć i ostatecznie on sam staje się kolejnym Upiorem szukającym swojej ofiary. - tym razem jego wyobraźnia nie dała się zignorować. Uciekł na bok i zwymiotował.

Wciąż targany wstrząsami, poczuł, że Voldemort go obejmuje. Koliste ruchy ręki na plecach powoli pozwoliły mu się uspokoić. W końcu mdłości ustały. Oparł się o pierś Czarnego Pana, zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego co robi.

\- Szsz. Spokojnie. Nie pozwolę żeby jakikolwiek z nich zrobił ci krzywdę. Szsz. Nie martw się mój maleńki. Nie martw się. - szeptane przez Czarnego Pana zapewnienia, uspokoiły go na tyle, że zdołał się od niego oderwać i nieco odsunąć.

\- Kto? To aż tak bardzo mnie nienawidzi, że wysyła na mnie takie potwory? Czym ja zawiniłem? - głos tak bardzo mu drżał, że jego słowa nawet dla niego samego były ledwo zrozumiałe. Jednak Voldemort usłyszał go i odpowiedział mu:

\- Nie wiem, maleńki, ale dowiem się tego. Bądź spokojny.

\- Czy to mógł być Dumbledore?

\- Wszystko jest możliwe Avis, jednak nie sądzę, żeby to był on. Według moich informatorów, ten Stary Idiota wciąż wierzy, że siedzisz bezpiecznie zamknięty z tymi mugolami. Ponadto teraz, gdy ja powróciłem, ty tym bardziej jesteś mu potrzebny. Jako roczne dziecko zostałeś okrzyknięty bohaterem który pokonał Czarnego Pana. Magiczne społeczeństwo ma wobec ciebie wiele oczekiwań. Dumbledore nie może się ciebie pozbyć. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz.

Przytaknął, wiedząc, że jest wiele racji w słowach Voldemorta. Niestety to nie rozwiewało jego obaw. Wręcz przeciwnie, wszystko wskazywało na to, że jest gorzej niż mógłby przypuszczać. Znacznie, znacznie gorzej.

\- Wszystko wskazuje na to, że mam jeszcze jednego wroga. Ktoś próbuje mnie zabić, a ja nawet nie wiem kto i za co.

Tym razem Voldemort nie odpowiedział.

][ ][ ][

\- W jaki sposób się stąd wydostaniemy? Droga przez tunel jest dzisiaj niemożliwa. - niespodziewane pytanie sprawiło, że Harry zaskoczony odwrócił się, spoglądając na wciąż stojącego przy jaskini Kenjiego. Zupełnie zapomniał, że poza nim i Voldemortem, ktoś tu jeszcze jest.

\- Pojedziemy Obłędnym Rycerzem. To wydłuży trochę naszą podróż, ale w obecnej sytuacji, jest to najbezpieczniejszy środek transportu. - Po tych słowach, Voldemort wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął ręką przed sobą,

Niecałą minutę później zmaterializował się przed nimi autobus. Nie był to jednak ten którym podróżował ostatnim razem. Ten nie tylko miał aż osiem pięter, ale też zdawał się dużo dłuższy od Błędnego Rycerza, którym jechał uciekając z Privet Drive. Poza tym, był wściekle żółty.

\- Witam w Obłędnym Rycerzu. Dokąd chcą państwo jechać? - dopiero słowa kierowcy, przywróciły go do rzeczywistości. Żałując, że nie dosłyszał nazwy miejscowości, która podał Voldemort, podążył za nim.

Miał wejść do środka, zatrzymał się jednak na stopniu i po raz ostatni odwrócił się na moment. Ciężko było mu opuścić to miejsce. - _Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś tu powrócę..._ \- pomyślał wzdychając i wsiadł.

Autobus ruszył, rozpływając się w mroku nocy.

][ ][ ][

 **Scutum - słowo pochodzi z języka łacińskiego i w dosłownym tłumaczeniu oznacza tarczę.**

 **Obłędny Rycerz - jak już pewnie zauważyliście, to nie jest żadna literówka. Obłędny Rycerz to autobus którym można podróżować z kraju do kraju. - Tak Grim, pomysł który mi podsunęłaś, nie chciał mnie opuścić.**

][ ][ ][

 **Koniec Rozdziału 20**


	21. Chapter 21

**Po ponad miesiącu przed wami rozdział 21. Wróciłam z wyjazdu szczęśliwie i z nowymi siłami powracam do pisania.**

 **grimuś - wiem że lubisz kręcić ludziom w głowach, ale mnie to nie przeszkadza. Kręć dalej, zawsze podsuwasz mi jakiś pomysł który idealnie wpasowuje mi się w fabułę ;)**

 **Zapraszam do lektury.**

][ ][ ][

 **Rozdział 21**

 _ **Zawsze wiesz, kiedy się pojawić**_

][ ][ ][

Początkowo próbował skupić się na przemykających za oknem krajobrazach, te jednak zmieniały się zbyt szybko. Odwrócił wzrok od okna i przeniósł spojrzenie na siedzącego po przeciwnej stronie Kenjego. Gdy ich oczy się spotkały, po raz kolejny z ulgą pomyślał o jego obecności. Nie czuł się gotowy na pozostanie przez tyle czasu z Voldemortem sam na sam. Co więcej obawiał się, że jeszcze długo gotowy do tego nie będzie.

Przymknął oczy i ziewnął, powoli usypiany równomiernym kołysaniem autobusu. Niedawne wydarzenia wyczerpały go psychicznie i zaczynał odczuwać tego skutki. Ziewnął ponownie, przysłaniając przy tym usta ręką. - _Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to za chwilę tutaj zasnę_. - pomyślał, poprawiając się i siadając bardziej prosto. Ostatnią rzeczą na którą miał ochotę było zaśnięcie w miejscu takim jak to. - _Jeszcze tego by tylko brakowało, żeby Voldemort nosił mnie potem na oczach obcych ludzi._

 _Nie zasnę. -_ próbował trzymać się tego postanowienia, jednak nie było to tak proste jak mogłoby się wydawać. Jego własny organizm zdawał się działać przeciw niemu i oczy zamykały mu się raz za razem. Granica między jawą a snem zaczęła się zacierać i w końcu nie bardzo wiedział już co jest czym.

Po kilku kolejnych minutach walki, poddał się, pozwalając by napięcie całego dnia odeszło, a marzenia senne wzięły go w swoje posiadanie.

vvv

 _Niebo zdawało się skrzyć od gwiazd. Ich blask był tak intensywny, że chwilami zapominał o tym, że wciąż trwa noc. Wychylił się lekko, spoglądając w dół. Tafla wody pod nim lśniła, odbijając światło gwiazd. Cofnął się nieco, by nie spaść z klifu i sięgnął do rękawa po różdżkę._

 _Rozejrzał się, upewniając, że wciąż jest sam i wyciągając ją przed siebie, powoli zaczął intonować zaklęcie. Jego melodyjny głos echem odbijał się od skał, ale przestał zwracać na to uwagę. Zadanie którego się podjął, pochłonęło go całkowicie._

 _Czując ciepło pod stopami, uśmiechnął się, ani na moment nie przerywając intonacji. - Jeszcze trochę. - przebiegło mu przez myśl, gdy powietrze w okół niego zaczęło gęstnieć i pulsować własnym światłem. - Jeszcze tylko trochę... - zebrał w sobie reszki sił, czując, że dłonie zaczynają mu drżeć._

 _Na czole perliły mu się kropelki potu. Z każdą upływającą sekundą, coraz trudniej było mu utrzymać zaklęcie. Opadał z sił, wiedział jednak, że nie może się teraz wycofać. - Jeżeli przerwę w tym momencie, to pół roku przygotowań pójdzie na marne..._

 _Nie pozwolę na to... - całą swoją uwagę skupił na intonacji, przez co dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że nie tylko on wymawia zaklęcie. Gdy w końcu dotarło do niego, że nie jest już dłużej sam, odetchnął z nie ukrywaną ulgą._

 _Zawsze wiesz, kiedy się pojawić... - z nową siłą, przeszedł do ostatniej części rytuału. - Teraz na pewno wszystko się uda._

 _vvv_

Obudziło go delikatne potrząsanie za ramię. Zaspany otworzył oczy, w pierwszej chwili nie potrafiąc zrozumieć, gdzie właściwie jest i kto się nad nim pochyla. Rozejrzał się na wpół przytomnie. W końcu zrozumiał, że musiał jednak przysnąć w autobusie. Przetarł oczy i przeciągnął się. Jęknął, czując jak bardzo zdrętwiały mu mięśnie od spania w tak niewygodnej pozycji.

\- Zaraz będziemy musieli wysiadać. - słysząc to, przytaknął Voldemortowi na znak, że usłyszał, chociaż tak naprawdę nie był pewien, czy ma w sobie siły na ruszenie się gdziekolwiek. Jedyne na co teraz miał ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek i powrócić do krainy snów.

Szarpnęło i autobus zatrzymał się. Gdy Voldemort wyciągnął do niego rękę żeby pomóc mu wstać, przyjął ją z wdzięcznością. Stanął nieco chwiejnie na nogach i pozwolił poprowadzić się w stronę wyjścia.

][ ][ ][

Owiało go chłodne powietrze. Rozejrzał się próbując zorientować, gdzie jest, niestety w ciemności niewiele dało się dostrzec. Niebo powoli jaśniało na horyzoncie, wciąż jednak było zbyt ciemno, żeby rozróżnić poszczególne elementy z otoczenia. Sprawę również utrudniało to, że jedynym oświetleniem były światła autobusu, które i tak zaraz znikły w oddali.

\- Ruszajmy. Pole anyaportacyjne jest tu dosyć rozległe, mamy więc jeszcze spory kawałek do przejścia. - Harry, ponownie złapany za rękę, pozwolił się prowadzić. W normalnej sytuacji protestowałby przed dotykiem, ale w tym momencie był na to zbyt zmęczony. Chciał się jak najszybciej znaleźć w łóżku i cała reszta była obecnie mało istotna.

 _Później się będę kłócił..._ \- pomyślał i potknął się. Potrząsnął głową, czując, że znów zaczyna przysypiać. - Czy można spać i jednocześnie przebierać nogami? - przymknął oczy, decydując się sprawdzić, czy to jest możliwe.

Nie poczuł nic, gdy został uniesiony w powietrze i troskliwie otoczony silnymi ramionami.

][ ][ ][

Gdy ponownie się obudził, pierwszą rzeczą która poczuł były ciepłe promienie słońca padające na twarz. - Chyba jednak zasnąłem - powiedział, przeciągając się na łóżku. Wcale nie chciało mu się ruszać, ale mimo wszystko usiadł. - Już i tak spałem zbyt długo. - Zamrugał, próbując przyzwyczaić oczy do światła i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Spodziewał się, że jest w tym samym pokoju co ostatnio, jednak szybko pojął, że się mylił. Pokój w którym spał, widział po raz pierwszy. Zdawało mu się, że ostatnim razem miał okazję sprawdzić całą posiadłość Voldemorta, ale nie przypominał sobie tego miejsca.

W pokoju dominowały dwie barwy, czerń i fiolet. Widać było, że ktoś dobrze przemyślał dobór kolorów, jednak jemu nie bardzo się tu podobało. Nie przepadał za tak ciemnymi barwami. W efekcie ten pokój przytłaczał go tak samo, jak sypialnia w domku na Talantis.

Odrzucił kołdrę na bok i wstał. Dopiero teraz pojął, że ktoś musiał go rozebrać miał bowiem na sobie jedynie krótką koszulkę która ledwie zakrywała pośladki. Poszukał wzrokiem ubrań, jednak nie znalazł ani swojego kufra ani ubrań.

 _Po prostu bomba. Gdzie są moje rzeczy? Czyżby Voldemortowi zebrało się na durne żarty? -_ gdy ponownie się rozejrzał, jego wzrok padł na stojącą w rogu szafę. Na palcach przeszedł po lodowatej podłodze i otworzył ją. Nie był pewien czy jej zawartość, wzbudziła w nim ulgę, czy też wręcz przeciwnie uczucia skrajnie odmienne.

Znalazł swoje rzeczy. Cała jego skromna garderoba została ładnie zawieszona na wieszakach. Z tym było wszystko w porządku. Problemem było to, że nie tylko jego rzeczy wisiały w tej szafie. Przesunął kilka z pozostałych szat, bez problemu rozpoznając, kto jest ich właścicielem.

 _Voldemort... -_ Domyślił się już, w czyjej sypialni spędził ostatnią noc. Wiedział i ani trochę mu się to nie podobało.

 _Szlag by to! Dlaczego umieścił mnie w swojej sypialni? Czy próbuje przetestować moją cierpliwość? -_ na chybił trafił wyciągnął kilka rzeczy i z trzaskiem zamknął drzwiczki. - Chyba nie myśli że znów pozwolę mu zabawić się moim kosztem? Może jego bawi robienie mi na złość, ale mnie nie! - zgrzytnął zębami, kierując się do bocznych drzwi za którymi, tak jak podejrzewał, mieściła się łazienka.

\- Uważaj Voldemort. Jeśli będziesz chciał wojny, to będziesz ją miał.

][ ][ ][

Gdy niemal godzinę później opuszczał sypialnię, był już w znacznie lepszym nastroju. Po długiej, gorącej kąpieli, jego zły humor, wyparował. W żadnym razie nie zamierzał pozwolić ustawiać się po kątach, ale odeszła mu chęć na rozniesienie Voldemorta na strzępy.

Wyszedł na korytarz i zatrzymał się nieco zdezorientowany. Jego również nie kojarzył. Przeszedł parę kroków i nacisnął klamkę najbliższych drzwi. Pokój który ujrzał także widział po raz pierwszy. Zamknął go i otworzył kolejny, a potem jeszcze jeden, upewniając się w swoich podejrzeniach.

\- Dokąd mnie wywiozłeś Voldemort? - zapytał w przestrzeń, pewien, że to nie jest ta sama posiadłość w której przebywał ostatnim razem. Podskoczył gdy zaledwie kilka sekund później, Voldemort pojawił się przed nim i odpowiedział:

\- Jesteśmy w Dworze, Avis. Uznałeś, że tutaj przyjemniej spędzisz czas . Poza tym tutaj raczej nie natkniesz się na żadnego z moich ludzi. Zgodzisz się ze mną, że takie spotkanie mogłoby okazać się kłopotliwe, zanim miałbym okazję wyjaśnić, że nie jesteś dłużej naszym wrogiem.

Nie odpowiedział na to. Zresztą nie było senesu kłócić się o to. Wiedział, że akurat w tej kwestii Voldemort ma rację. Zamiast tego, po chwili zapytał:

\- Dlaczego obudziłem się dzisiaj w twojej sypialni? Nie powiesz mi chyba, że w tak olbrzymim dworze zabrakło wolnych pokoi?

\- Może to brzmieć dla ciebie absurdalnie, ale taka jest prawda. Od dawna nikt nie przebywał w tym Dworze i pokoje nie nadają się obecnie do zamieszkania. Wczoraj skrzaty zdążyły oczyścić jedynie główną sypialnię. Nie martw się jednak jeszcze przed wieczorem twój dawny pokój będzie gotowy.

\- Wciąż mam tutaj swój pokój? - zapytał nieco zaskoczony zanim zdołał się powstrzymać.

\- Tak. - Voldemort nie dodał nic więcej, zamiast tego ruszył przed siebie, zmieniając przy tym temat: - Dzisiaj po śniadaniu najpierw wybierzemy się do Uzdrowiciela. Musi w końcu cię przebadać. Później pojedziemy do Gringotta po Księgę. Sądzę również, że powinieneś odzyskać swoją skrytkę oraz przenieść do niej dobytek który odziedziczyłeś po Potterach. To uchroni cię przed przejęciem dobytku przez Dumbledore'a, gdy ujawnisz swoją tożsamość.

\- Nie przypominam sobie żebym podjął decyzję o ujawnieniu się.

\- Avis, spokojnie. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jeszcze nie jesteś na to gotowy, jednak nadejdzie taki dzień w którym się ujawnisz. Mówiłem ci już, albo zrobisz to sam, albo Dumbledore zrobi to za ciebie gdy zrozumie, że nie ma nad tobą dłużej władzy. W każdym razie musisz zabezpieczyć się na tą ewentualność.

\- Czy ujawnienie się u Gringotta nie przyspieszy jedynie zdradzenia tego kim jestem? Co jeśli Dumbledore odkryje, że się tam pojawiłem i przyznałem do tego, jak naprawdę się nazywam?

\- Gobliny nie pozwolą sobie na zdradzenie danych żadnego ze swoich klientów. To naraziłoby ich wiarygodność i podważyło założenia na jakich funkcjonują magiczne banki.

Tym razem zabrakło mu argumentów.

][ ][ ][

Nim minęło pół godziny, stał przed Dworem wraz z Voldemortem. Wiedział, że mają teraz udać się do Uzdrowiciela, jednak nie miał pojęcia gdzie on właściwie jest. Voldemort nic więcej nie raczył wyjaśnić.

\- Stań bliżej. - usłyszał i nim zdołał spytać, "dlaczego", Czarny Pan sam przyciągnął go bliżej siebie. - _Aligio_ \- usłyszał jeszcze ciche zaklęcie związujące i zaraz po tym, cały świat zawirował przed jego oczami.

Pozwalając na to, aby Voldemort objął go, prosił już jedynie o to, żeby ta podróż szybko się skończyła.

][ ][ ][

Kolana się pod nim ugięły. Czarny Pan przytrzymał go mocniej, w ostatnim momencie chroniąc przed upadkiem. Ledwie poczuł, że został ułożony na ziemi. Spróbował się podnieść, jednak zawroty głowy, mu to uniemożliwiły.

\- Leż. - nie mając siły na nic innego, zgodził się z tym. Czując chłodne szkło przy wargach, bez oporu przyjął eliksir.

Minuty mijały jedna za drugą. Nie był pewien ile czasu już tak leży, ale w końcu tępe łupanie ustało i był w stanie otworzyć zaciśnięte dotąd powieki. Zamrugał oślepiony na moment ostrym słońcem. W końcu usiadł i rozejrzał się.

Nie był pewien czego właściwie się spodziewał, na pewno jednak nie był to widok który ukazał się jego oczom. Znaleźli się na niewielkim podwórku, przed małym, pomalowanym na blado żółty kolor, domkiem. Otaczający go płot był cały pordzewiały i uszkodzony w kilku miejscach. Podobnie ogródek w którym obecnie siedział, zdawał się całkowicie żyć swoim własnym życiem.

\- Tutaj mieszka Uzdrowiciel? Nie pomyliłeś się przypadkiem? - nie zdołał się powstrzymać przed zadaniem tego pytania. Voldemort najpierw wyciągnął do niego rękę i pomógł mu wstać, a dopiero potem odpowiedział:

\- Wbrew temu jak wygląda to miejsce, Kastor jest kompetentnym Uzdrowicielem. Od lat współpracuje ze mną. Ufam jego zdolnościom i lojalności. Chodź, zapewne czeka już na nas. - Voldemort zbliżył się do drzwi i pchnął je lekko. Te okazały się otwarte. Podążając za Czarnym Panem, wszedł do środka.

Wnętrze domu, w niczym nie przypominało niepozornego wyglądu jaki miał on na zewnątrz. Nie, wcale nie było tu czyściej, a przestrzeń była równie zagracona i bezładna jak ogród. Jednak wewnątrz dom okazał się znacznie większy niż mu się początkowo wydawało. Był pewien, że po raz kolejny zadziałała w tym przypadku magia.

\- Kastor? - Voldemort nie krzyknął, ale jak się wkrótce okazało, nie musiał tego robić. Ledwie jego słowa przebrzmiały, usłyszeli pospieszne kroki i zaraz potem z jednego z pokoi wynurzył się starszy mężczyzna. Pierwszą rzeczą która rzucała się w oczy, przy spojrzeniu na niego, była szata w której spokojnie mógłby konkurować z dyrektorem Hogwartu. Jakby nie wystarczyło, że szatę wykonano z wściekle różowej tkaniny, to jeszcze różnymi kolorami wyszyto na niej kwiatki. Efektu dopełniały rozczochrane włosy właściciela który ją nosił.

\- Dawno cię tu tu tu nie było, Ttttom. Co cieee ddo mnie sprowadza? - jąkając się mężczyzna zbliżył się do nich i wyciągnął rękę na powitanie.

\- Nie odpowiada mi ani to imię, ani taka mowa, ani tym bardziej twój wygląd. Jeśli nie chcesz rozgniewać mnie na powitanie, zastanów się, zanim odezwiesz się ponownie i z łaski swojej, zrób coś z sobą.

Ledwie słowa Czarnego Pana przebrzmiały, w ręku Uzdrowiciela pojawiła się różdżka. Wystarczyło jedno machnięcie i jego szata stała się smoliście czarna, a włosy elegancko ułożyły się. Również, gdy się ponownie odezwał, nie zająknął się nawet raz:

\- Już od dawna biorą mnie za wariata, dlaczego więc miałbym wyprowadzać ich z błędu? Zresztą to ułatwia wiele spraw i daje spore pole manewru. Ale powróćmy do sprawy, co cię do mnie sprowadza Marvolo? W dodatku z samym Harrym Potterem? - wzrok starszego czarodzieja spoczął na nim i Harry odniósł wrażenie, że próbuje go przewiercić na wylot: - Szybciej uznałbym, że przyniesiesz mi jego ciało, aby pochwalić się swoim sukcesem.

\- Nie pora teraz na żarty Kastor. Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu. Chcę byś go zbadał.

\- Zbadał? Czy mam go od razu uraczyć jakąś trucizną o spowolnionym działaniu? Przyszedłeś tu, żebym wyręczył cię w robocie?

\- Kastor. - Voldemort nie powiedział nic więcej, ale Uzdrowiciel dał znać ręką, że kończy temat, po czym zapytał:

\- W porządku. Później wyciągnę z ciebie prawdę o tym, dlaczego jeszcze nie pozabijaliście się nawzajem. Na razie zamieniam się w słuch. Co cię do mnie sprowadza dzieciaku? - gdy jego oczy spotkały się ze wzrokiem Uzdrowiciela, Harry zaczął zastanawiać się jak mu odpowiedzieć, jednak Voldemort go wyręczył:

\- Zażył antidotum na eliksir anghofio.

\- Anghofio? Kto to świństwo podał takiemu dzieciakowi? - nim miał szansę odpowiedzieć, został schwytany za rękę i pociągnięty w głąb korytarza. Nie mając wielkiego wyboru podążył za starszym czarodziejem. - Wchodź. - bardziej wciągnięty niż wprowadzony do pokoju, rozejrzał się. Pomieszczenie do którego zabrał go uzdrowiciel nie miało wielu mebli i w przeciwieństwie do reszty domu, było w nim zaskakująco czysto. - Nie ruszaj się. - usłyszał zaraz po tym, różdżka Uzdrowiciela skierowała się na niego i otoczyło go lekko zielonkawe światło. Nim stracił z pola widzenia pomieszczenie, dostrzegł jeszcze, wchodzącego do pokoju Voldemorta.

][ ][ ][

Przez kilkanaście kolejnych minut po prostu stał a światło wokół niego raz za razem zmieniało barwę. W końcu kolejne machnięcie różdżki rozproszyło je i usłyszał:

\- Antidotum na chwilę obecną powinno być twoim najmniejszym problemem dzieciaku. Jak na cztery miesiące które upłynęły od chwili gdy je zażyłeś, trzymasz się całkiem nieźle. Dużo gorzej sprawa się ma z twoim żołądkiem. Czy nikt ci nie mówił, że po takiej truciźnie same eliksiry odżywcze nie wystarczą? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że od dawna powinieneś być na diecie? Ile lat upłynęło od chwili gdy zostałeś otruty?

\- Dziewiętnaście. - Voldemort po raz kolejny odpowiedział za niego, przypominając mu, jak mało wciąż wie o własnym życiu.

\- Ha ha ha, bardzo zabawne, Marvolo. Pytałem poważnie. Powinieneś już wiedzieć, że takie informacje często bywają niezbędne.

\- Nie żartowałem.

\- Marvolo, nie jestem ani ślepy ani głupi. Dobrze wiem ile stojący przede mną dzieciak ma lat. Nie podważaj moich kompetencji.

\- Został otruty dziewiętnaście lat temu. Zresztą sam powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. To ty go wtedy leczyłeś.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Dobrze widzę, czym Potter został otruty. Tylko raz leczyłem kogokolwiek otrutego wywarem z Convallarii. Jednak ta osoba była dużo starsza od tego dzieciaka tutaj. Zresztą on już nie żyje.

\- Mylisz się Kastor. Osoba o której myślisz, właśnie stoi przed tobą.

][ ][ ][

Cisza która zapadła po tym stwierdzeniu, zdawała się mu wręcz ogłuszająca. Nawet bez patrzenia, wiedział, że oczy Uzdrowiciela próbują przewiercić się przez niego na wylot. Gdy Kastor w końcu się odezwał, jego głos drżał zdradziecko.

\- Avis? Ale, jak to? Przecież ty... - zaskoczył go tym. Choć nie znał tego człowieka, widział, że ten jest bardzo poruszony odkryciem jego tożsamości. - Przez te wszystkie lata... myślałem, że nie żyjesz. - gdy ramiona Uzdrowiciela niespodziewanie zamknęły się w okół niego, zmieszał się, ale nie odepchnął go.

 _Dlaczego aż tak zareagował?_ \- Zastanawiał się nad tym, ale nie odważył się o to zapytać. Uwolniony wreszcie odsunął się nieco decydując się poruszyć przerwany przez Kastora wątek, nim jednak miał szansę, ten ubiegł go, zasypując pytaniami.

\- Co się z tobą działo przez te lata? Dlaczego do licha wyglądasz jak pożal się Złoty Chłopczyk tego rąbniętego staruszka?

\- Ja... - nie wiedział od czego zacząć. Spojrzał proszącą na Czarnego Pana licząc, że ten go wyręczy, niestety, Voldemort milczał. - Ja jestem Harrym Potterem, a przynajmniej byłem nim przez ostatnie czternaście lat.

\- Tak, nie da się ukryć, że masz piętnaście lat. Tylko w jaki sposób wylądowałeś w takim ciele? Wielosokowy, nie, nie masz we krwi jego śladów. Zresztą raczej nie zażywałbyś go regularnie. W takim razie pozostaje tylko magia ofiary... Nie mylę się, prawda? Ktoś odmłodził cię o kilka, nie o kilkanaście lat, skoro mówisz, że żyjesz tak już od czternastu... Co do twojego wyglądu, najlogiczniejszym wyjaśnieniem jest zaklęcie adopcyjne. Pewnie w ten sposób upodobniono cię do Potterów. Zapewne też wymazano ci wspomnienia, skoro nie poznałeś mnie i przyjąłeś kilka miesięcy temu odtrutkę na eliksir anghofio.

\- W lipcu. - nie zdołał się powstrzymać przed wtrąceniem, lekko zaszokowany tym, jak szybko ten był w stanie przejrzeć jego życie.

\- Słucham?

\- W lipcu przyjąłem antidotum. To nie było cztery miesiące temu.

\- Niemożliwe. Twój organizm...

\- Eliksir działa dużo szybciej niż powinien. To dlatego dziś tutaj jesteśmy. Może tobie uda się odnaleźć przyczynę. - tym razem Voldemort się wtrącił wyjaśniając za niego.

\- Jeśli tak jest, to jak wspomniałem, na chwilę obecną nie ma żadnych skutków ubocznych. Jesteś jedynie nieco przemęczony, ale to zapewne skutek pojawiających się wspomnień. Jednak jak już mówiłem problemem jest twój żołądek Avis.

\- To znaczy?

\- Zakładam, że przez lata musiałeś nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, że kiedyś cię otruto. Mam rację? - gdy przytaknął, Kastor dodał: - Przez lata jednak zażywałeś eliksiry odżywcze. Co ci na ich temat powiedziano? - tym razem, wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Doszedł już do tego z Czarnym Panem.

\- Nawet nie wiedziałem, że je zażywam. Ktoś mi je podawał, nie informując mnie o tym.

\- To tłumaczy dlaczego nie przestrzegałeś diety. To prawda, że te eliksiry utrzymują twój organizm w znośnej kondycji, ale brak odpowiedniej diety negatywnie wpływa na jego rozwój. Sądzę, że to dlatego przez lata miałeś problemy ze wzrokiem. Zapewne również z tego powodu jesteś obecnie tak niski.

\- Nie pomyślałem o tym.

\- Niewiele osób powiązałoby to ze sobą, zwłaszcza nie wiedząc co jest przyczyną twojej obecnej kondycji. W każdym razie ustalę ci dietę i prosiłbym abyś przestrzegał jej. Nie może być mowy o żadnych odstępstwach. Rozumiesz?

\- Dobrze.

\- W porządku. Zaczekajcie.

][ ][ ][

Dwadzieścia minut później ponownie znaleźli się na zalanym słońcem podwórku. Tym razem jednak Harry ściskał w ręku niewielką torbę pełną nowego eliksiru, który Kastor również zdecydował się udoskonalić. Poza nim otrzymał również niewielką dawkę eliksiru Wielosokowego, aby łatwiej było dostać im się niepostrzeżenie do Gringotta.

\- Złap się mnie. - Schwycił Voldemorta za rękę. - Aligio. - usłyszał ciche słowa. Nim wszystko zawirowało, wyszeptał jeszcze.

\- Zabiję tego kto wymyślił teleportację.

Za plecami usłyszał śmiech, zaraz po tym, całe otoczenie zniknęło.

][ ][ ][

 **Aligio – to, pewnie znane już wam, zaklęcie przywiązujące, wykorzystywane między innymi w czasie teleportacji łącznej, by teleportować się jednocześnie z osobą która sama jeszcze nie opanowała tej umiejętności.**

 **Kastor - imię pochodzenia greckiego. Jest to spolszczona wersja imienia Castor, jednak mi na potrzeby tego opowiadania bardziej odpowiada stosowanie pisowni przez literę K.**

 **Eliksir anghofio – tak dla przypomnienia jest to eliksir który Harry wypił za sprawką Voldemorta. Eliksir ten wymazuje wszystkie wspomnienia poza chwilą w której zostaje podany.**

 **Convallaria a dokładniej - Convallaria majalis, to po prostu znana nam konwalia majowa roślina która pomimo swojego pięknego wyglądu może okazać się śmiertelną trucizną. Jej kwiaty, jak i liście oraz kłącza prowadzą do zaburzeń układu pokarmowego.**

 **Eliksir Wielosokowy – pozwala na pewien czas przyjąć wygląd kogoś innego.**

][ ][ ][

 **Koniec Rozdziału 21**


	22. Chapter 22

**Tym razem przerwa bardzo króciutka pomiędzy rozdziałami. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że poprzedni rozdział urwał się dosyć niespodziewanie, wierzę więc, że ten przypadnie wam do gustu.**

 **Zapraszam do zapoznania się z treścią i przypominam o komentarzach, bo ostatnio jest ich straaasznie malutko.**

][ ][ ][

 **Rozdział 22**

 _ **Witam ponownie, panie Avis**_

][ ][ ][

Wylądowali w opuszczonym, mugolskim zaułku. Zastanawiał się jak długo będą musieli iść, jednak gdy tylko wyszli na ulicę, dostrzegł w oddali szyld Dziurawego Kotła. Zbliżając się do niego, po raz kolejny upomniał się w myślach, aby przypadkiem się nie odezwać. Eliksir zmienił nieco jego wygląd, inaczej jednak sprawa miała się z głosem. Spytał nawet dlaczego tak jest, pamiętając, że w czasie przemiany w drugiej klasie mówił jak Crabbe. Okazało się, że tym razem otrzymał nieco zmodyfikowaną wersję eliksiru o działaniu przedłużonym do sześciu godzin.

 _Przynajmniej mam pewność, że nikt mnie nie zdemaskuje..._ \- pomyślał, spoglądając na swoje ciemne dłonie. Prawdę mówiąc, eliksir zmienił głównie kolor jego skóry, oczu i włosów. Zmiany w rysach twarzy były niewielkie, zaś na wzrost czy posturę nie wpłynął nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Jak wyjaśnił mu Kastor, jego organizm jest obecnie osłabiony i tego rodzaju zmiany mogłyby mieć dla niego nieprzyjemne konsekwencje.

\- Ruszajmy. Im szybciej to załatwimy, tym lepiej. - przytaknął, zgadzając się z Czarnym Panem i przyspieszył kroku, podążając za nim. Trochę obawiał się przejścia przez pub, jednak jak się wkrótce okazało, nikt nie zaszczycił ich nawet spojrzeniem. Mimo wszystko jak już zaleźli się na zalanej słońcem Pokątnej, odetchnął z ulgą.

Ulica o tak wczesnej porze, nie była jeszcze zatłoczona, droga do banku nie zajęła im więc wiele czasu. Gdy zatrzymali się przed śnieżnobiałym gmachem, zadrżał mimowolnie, przyznając się sam przed sobą, że jednak trochę obawia się tej wizyty. Bał się tego, że w jakiś sposób zostanie zdemaskowany i zabrany z powrotem pod pieczę cholernego dyrektora. Mdliło go na samą myśl o takim obrocie spraw.

Nie powiedziałby tego głośno, ale powoli przestawała mu przeszkadzać obecność Voldemorta w pobliżu. A z pewnością wolał jego od Dumbledore'a, chociaż jeszcze w czerwcu uznałby to za głupi żart.

Przechodząc przez wrota, jedynie przelotnie spojrzał na wyryte na nich napisy. Gdy wchodził tu po raz pierwszy, zaintrygowały go, teraz jednak nie miały dla niego żadnego znaczenia. W środku, skierowali się do pierwszego z lewej kontuaru, za którym przysadzisty goblin pochylał się nad olbrzymią księgą. Pamiętając o tym, że nie powinien się odzywać, zdał się na Voldemorta przy załatwianiu formalności.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? - ciszę przerwał gburliwy głos goblina, który mówiąc to, ani na moment nie oderwał wzroku od księgi. Wręcz przeciwnie, Harry uznał, że ten jest nawet zły o to, że mu przerywają.

\- Chcielibyśmy zobaczyć się z dyrektorem. - to jedno zdanie wystarczyło żeby jednak przyciągnąć uwagę goblina. Jego małe, przenikliwe oczy spoczęły na nich i usłyszeli:

\- Dyrektor Ngnok jest zajęty,

\- Z nami zechce się spotkać. - odpowiedź Voldemorta mogłaby zmrozić każdego i widać było, że na goblinie również odniosła oczekiwany efekt. - Mamy umówione spotkanie. - po tych słowach, Voldemort wyciągnął w stronę goblina kopertę. Ten wziął ją i wyciągnął list. Przebiegł po nim wzrokiem i zaraz zeskoczył z fotela.

\- Proszę za mną, zaraz państwa zaprowadzę. - Harry ciekawy co dokładnie było w tym liście, podążył za goblinem.

][ ][ ][

Zostali zaprowadzeni do niewielkiego gabinetu, gdzie za niewysokim, drewnianym biurkiem siedział kolejny goblin. Ten który ich przyprowadził, przekazał mu pismo i zaraz wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Dyrektor banku spojrzał jedynie na trzymany w ręku dokument, po czym odłożył go bez czytania i wskazał im krzesła przed biurkiem. Ledwie Harry usiadł, usłyszał:

\- Dzień dobry Panie Potter. Dawno nas Pan nie odwiedzał. - zaskoczony spojrzał na dyrektora, zastanawiając się skąd zna jego tożsamość. W końcu zrozumiał, że musiał rozpoznać go przez ten list, odpowiedział więc cicho:

\- Dzień dobry. - nie bardzo wiedział, jak ma ująć całą sprawę w słowa, jednak jak się okazało, nie musiał nic wyjaśniać.

\- Pisał Pan do nas niedawno o dostęp do skrytki rodowej. Przyznaję, że od przeszło stu lat nikt do niej nie zaglądał, zgodnie z wolą poprzednich pokoleń. Jednak oczywiście jako ostatni dziedzic rodu, ma Pan pełne prawo aby wejść do niej i zabrać wszystko co uzna Pan za stosowne wziąć ze sobą.

\- To dobrze. - odparł jedynie, nie wiedząc co jeszcze mógłby dodać, jednak w tym momencie wtrącił się Voldemort, wyręczając go w tym.

\- Nie jesteśmy tu jedynie z powodu wizyty w tej skrytce.

\- Rozumiem. Jaki więc jest jeszcze cel waszej wizyty u mnie, Panie..?

\- Riddle. Marvolo Riddle. - nie spodziewał się tego, że Voldemort zdradzi również własną tożsamość. - _Naprawdę masz aż tak wielkie zaufanie do dyskrecji goblinów? A co jeśli jednak któryś z nich wyda nas?_ \- nie był pewien czy Czarny Pan tak do końca postępuje właściwie, jednak milczał, słuchając dalej.

\- Obecny tu Pan... Potter, chciałby odzyskać również swoją dawną skrytkę. Pragnie także wnieść o cofnięcie wykonania testamentu, jako że wciąż cieszy się niezłym zdrowiem.

\- Testament? Nie bardzo rozumiem?

\- Sądzę, że nie mamy wystarczająco czasu na dokładne wyjaśnienia. Test krwi powinien wystarczyć. Prosiłbym jednak, aby informacja o tym co zostanie tutaj ujawnione nie opuściła tego pomieszczenia.

\- Proszę mnie nie obrażać. Zawsze dbamy o dyskrecję.

\- Nie podważam tego, jednak sytuacja pana Pottera jest wyjątkowa. - słysząc to, goblin porzucił dalszą kłótnię i schylił się otwierając jedną z szuflad w biurku. Chwilę później położył przed nim kawałek pergaminu o dziwnym, lekko zielonkawym kolorze.

\- Proszę przyłożyć do niego kciuk, panie Potter. - spełnił polecenie. Ledwie opuszek jego palca zetknął się z pergaminem, poczuł delikatne ukłucie. Zaciekawiony patrzył jak zielonkawy pergamin zmienia barwę i staje się śnieżnobiały. Zabrał rękę gdy na papierze zaczęły pojawiać się napisy:

 _Harry James Potter - skrytka numer 687 + skrytka rodowa nr 67_

 _Avis Aranel Arawn - skrytka numer 493 + skrytka rodowa nr 4 - zmarły._

Goblin wyciągnął rękę i zabrał pergamin. Harry obserwował jak jego oczy powoli rozszerzają się z zaskoczenia którego najwyraźniej nie potrafił zamaskować.

\- Niemożliwe. - Goblin machnął ręką i pojawiła się przed nim teczka na przedzie podpisana: _Avis Aranel Arawn._ \- Panie Arawn ja... nie wiem jak to się mogło stać. Nie rozumiem. Nie wiem co mam powiedzieć. Figuruje Pan u nas jako zmarły, a zarazem jako Pan Potter. Naprawdę nic z tego nie pojmuję.

\- Jest i jedną i drugą osobą. Został przed laty adoptowany przez rodzinę Potterów, jednak wciąż pozostaje Arawnem. Przez długi czas sam nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale teraz chciałby odzyskać to co do niego należy.

\- Tak oczywiście, zrobię co w mojej mocy, ale... muszę wiedzieć jak Pan, Panie Potter może być jednocześnie osobą która zmarła wiele lat temu, zwłaszcza, że ma pan obecnie piętnaście lat. - słysząc to pytanie, wahał się jedynie przez chwilę zanim odpowiedział:

\- Mój wiek został cofnięty przez rytuał magii ofiary, a moje wspomnienia wymazane. Dopiero w te wakacje poznałem prawdę. - skoro Voldemort zaufał dyskrecji goblina, uznał, że sam również to zrobi. Zresztą był pewien, że bez wyjaśnień się nie obejdzie. Nie, jeśli chcą cokolwiek uzyskać.

\- Magia Ofiary? Przecież to... - goblin urwał wyraźnie wściekły. - Przepraszam. Wróćmy do interesów. Pańska skrytka po stwierdzonej Pana śmierci została opróżniona i zgodnie z wolą zawartą w testamencie przekazana Pańskiemu spadkobiercy. Podobnie sytuacja ma się ze skrytką rodową. Oczywiście otrzyma Pan nowe skrytki, jeśli jednak chodzi o Pana majątek, to po tylu latach...

\- Jest w nienaruszonym stanie. To ja byłem jego spadkobiercą. Proszę przelać go z mojej skrytki z powrotem na konto Pana Arawna. Skrytka rodowa również nie została naruszona.

\- Tak? W takim razie wiele to nam ułatwi. - Powinien się spodziewać, że to Czarny Pan był jego spadkobiercą, ale i tak zaskoczyło go to nieco. Odsunął jednak na razie na bok te myśli i powiedział:

\- Chciałbym jeszcze przenieść do tych skrytek wszystko co odziedziczyłem jako Potter. Niewielka kwota pieniędzy niech zostanie, reszta zaś trafi na moje drugie konto. - tym razem sam zadecydował. Spojrzenie Czarnego Pana którym ten obdarzył go chwilę później, powiedziało mu, że postąpił właściwie.

\- Będzie tak jak sobie Pan życzy. Zaraz przygotuję wszystkie dokumenty. Potem udamy się do skrytki w której zamówił pan wizytę.

][ ][ ][

Minęło niemal pół godziny nim wreszcie złożył ostatni podpis i opuścili duszny gabinet. Spodziewał się, że wsiądą teraz do jednego z tych paskudnych wózków, ale Ngnok poprowadził ich w głąb jakiegoś wąskiego korytarza. Było w nim tak ciasno, że musieli iść jeden za drugim. Droga nie trwała długo, już po kilku minutach zatrzymali się przed żelaznymi drzwiami.

\- Skrytka numer 67. Proszę podejść do drzwi i przyłożyć do nich lewą dłoń, panie Potter. - Ledwie zbliżył się do drzwi, te rozjarzyły się żółtawym światłem. Tak jak polecił goblin, przyłożył do nich rękę i czekał. Nic. Drzwi wciąż pozostawały zamknięte. - _Czyżby jednak Voldemort się przeliczył? Może bez płynącej w żyłach krwi Potterów nikt tutaj nie wejdzie?_ \- pomyślał i zaraz potem ciszę przeciął donośny zgrzyt. Drzwi stanęły otworem.

\- Idź Avis. Tylko ty możesz tam wejść.

][ ][ ][

Nie był pewien, czego właściwie spodziewał się wchodząc do środka. Skrytka okazała się niedużym pomieszczeniem wypełnionym starymi meblami, stertami książek i dokumentów. Było tego tak wiele, że z trudem przychodziło poruszanie się po niej. - _Jak w tym wszystkim mam znaleźć właściwą książkę? -_ schylił się by przejrzeć pierwszy ze stosów, zatrzymał się jednak w pół ruchu gdy jego wzrok padł na opustoszały regał. Na jednej z półek ktoś położył grubą księgę, w ciemnej, skórzanej oprawie. Ostrożnie wymijając porozstawiane na ziemi przedmioty, zbliżył się do niej. Książka nie miała tytułu na okładce. Delikatnie podniósł ją i otworzył. Na pierwszej stronie czarnym atramentem odręcznie wypisano:

 _Księga Sekwencji._

 _Każdy gest ma moc._

Upewniwszy się, że ma w ręce właściwą księgę, zamknął ją i wziął pod pachę. Odwracając się od regału, jedynie przelotnie zerknął na pozostałe książki. Było ich zbyt dużo, aby miał teraz czas je przeglądać. - _Może innym razem..._ \- pomyślał, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Był już niemal przy drzwiach gdy dostrzegł przerzuconą przez jedno z krzeseł pelerynę. - Ktoś tu zostawił ubranie? Po co? - podszedł bliżej i podniósł ją. Tak jak podejrzewał była to zwykła, nieco sfatygowana, ciemnogranatowa peleryna. - _Kto umieszcza taką szmatę w rodzinnym skarbcu? -_ nie znajdując na to odpowiedzi, wzruszył w końcu ramionami i zabierając ją ze sobą i wyszedł.

][ ][ ][

Zmrużył oczy, oślepiony jasnym światłem dnia. Ulica była niemal opustoszała gdy wchodzili do banku, teraz jednak tętniła życiem. Odetchnął czując, jak i jego przenika ta dobrze znana atmosfera. Chociaż jeszcze chwilę temu o tym nawet nie myślał, teraz miał ochotę wybrać się na zakupy.

\- Jeżeli zamierzasz tu zostać, nie widzę przeszkód. - niespodziewana propozycja ze strony Voldemorta, zaskoczyła go.

\- Mógłbym?

\- Oczywiście. Nie zamierzam trzymać cię w zamknięciu. Eliksir będzie działał jeszcze przynajmniej przez cztery godziny. Jak chcesz, spokojnie możesz wykorzystać ten czas na zakupy. Przytaknął i zaraz zamyślił się. Perspektywa zakupów w czasie których nikt go nie może rozpoznać, przypomniała mu jeszcze o jednym.

 _Olivader..._

\- Mogę pójść po różdżkę? - nie wiedział, czemu właściwie pyta się o pozwolenie, ale coś mówiło mu, że powinien tak postąpić.

\- Lepiej nie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Dobór różdżki dla ciebie nigdy nie był prostą kwestią. Olivander jest bardzo ograniczony pod względem rdzeni które stosuje podczas produkcji różdżek. Nie sądzę, żeby zdołał dobrać odpowiednią różdżkę dla ciebie.

\- Już raz miałem od niego różdżkę i sprawowała się bez zarzutu. - mówiąc to, po raz kolejny poczuł ukłucie żalu na myśl, że więcej już nie zobaczy swojej różdżki, która tak dobrze służyła mu przez ostatnie cztery lata.

\- Byłeś wtedy jeszcze dzieckiem. Nieletni czarodziej korzysta zaledwie z części swojej właściwej mocy. Czarodziej dopiero około piętnastego, czasem nawet szesnastego roku życia zaczyna wykorzystywać większość siły jaką dysponuje. Często zdarza się wtedy, że różdżka która jeszcze niedawno zdawała się działać jak należy, zaczyna szwankować. W twoim przypadku dodatkowo dochodzi jeszcze kwestia, że budzi się w tobie moc jaką rozwijałeś przez lata, a obecnie nie wiesz nawet czym ona jest. Nie będzie teraz łatwo dopasować dla ciebie różdżkę i na pewno nie zlecę tego Olivaderowi. Nie ufam jego metodą doboru.

\- Czemu? Co jest w nich nie tak?

\- Olivander dobierając różdżkę do czarodzieja opiera się jedynie na tym, czy dany czarodziej jest w stanie korzystać z tej różdżki nie czynią przy tym zniszczeń. Nie zwraca uwagi ani na preferencję czarodzieja względem rodzaju magii której ten zazwyczaj używa, ani tym bardziej na jego potrzeby związane z indywidualnymi zdolnościami. W konsekwencji takiego postępowania wielu czarodziei nie rozwija się w gałęziach wiedzy które mogłyby okazać się ich największą kartą atutową. Nie robią tego, bowiem ich własna różdżka za bardzo ich w tym ogranicza.

\- Nigdy nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób.

\- Niestety nie ty jeden. Wielu dorosłych czarodziei nie zawraca na to uwagi. Zakładają, że skoro coś im nie wychodzi to ich własna wina. Nie szukają przyczyn w nie do końca kompatybilnej z ich magią, różdżce. - Harry analizując to, przytaknął zamyślony, po czym zapytał:

\- Skąd w takim razie mam wziąć różdżkę dla siebie?

\- O to nie musisz się martwić. Umówiłem nas już z pewnym różdżkarzem. Nawiasem mówiąc, to on dobrał ci twoją poprzednią różdżkę.

\- Poprzednią? - początkowo nie bardzo zrozumiał o czym Voldemort mówi, w końcu jednak zaskoczył: - Masz na myśli tą która wciąż jest ukryta pod schodami?

\- Tak Avis. Dokładnie tą. Jesteśmy umówieni na przyszły tydzień. Dostanę jeszcze sowę z dokładną datą i godziną.

\- W porządku. - starał się żeby jego głos brzmiał spokojnie, ale nie do końca mu to wyszło. Sama myśl o posiadaniu nowej różdżki, wywoływała uśmiech na jego twarzy.

\- Dobrze mój mały. Daję ci dwie godziny. Po tym czasie spotkamy się ponownie przed bankiem i zabiorę cię do posiadłości. Teraz cię zostawię. Nie odchodź jednak jeszcze stąd. Przyślę do ciebie Kenjego.

\- Czy nie mogę... - zaczął, ale Czarny Pan przerwał mu jednym ruchem ręki.

\- Nie. To zbyt niebezpieczne.

][ ][ ][

Niecałe dziesięć minut później w końcu mógł ruszyć się z miejsca. Idąc w dół ulicy, zaciekawiony spoglądał na mijane wystawy sklepowe. Dawno w tym miejscu nie był i czuł się jakby widział to wszystko po raz pierwszy. Nie był pewien, ale odnosił wrażenie, że ma to coś wspólnego z jego nowym wyglądem. Tak. Była to jego pierwsza wizyta na ulicy Pokątnej w czasie której nikt nie wytykał go palcami.

 _Chociaż raz jestem anonimowy... Jak każdy inny nastolatek. -_ Kątem oka zerknął, na idącego kilka kroków z tyłu Kenjego, który również zdawał się być całkowicie pochłonięty wyglądem ulicy. Początkowo nie bardzo spodobał mu się pomysł, że Kenji znów ma chodzić za nim jak cień, ale teraz czuł się jakoś tak bezpieczniej. Nie przerażała go już nawet perspektywa przypadkowego wpadnięcia na Dumbledore'a.

Zamierzał cieszyć się czasem wolnym. Tak. Nic nie mogło mu tego zepsuć.

][ ][ ][

Pół godziny później zrozumiał jak bardzo się mylił. Nie, początkowo nic nie zapowiadało nadchodzącej katastrofy. Zdążył obejrzeć najnowszy asortyment w sklepie ze sprzętem do quiditcha a także odwiedzić księgarnię i sklep z magicznymi stworzeniami. Następnie skierował się do lodziarni i wraz z Kenjim zamówili deser dnia. Szykował się właśnie do zatopienia zębów w pierwszym kęsie, gdy zaczęło się.

Jedna ruda głowa, druga i kolejna... Stolik tuż obok nich wybrali sobie Weasley'owie aby odpocząć w czasie zakupów. Ich niespodziewane pojawienie się tak go zaskoczyło, że pierwsza łyżka lodów zamiast w buzi wylądowała na jego ubraniach. Na szczęście jedynie przelotnie spojrzeli na niego, zajęci sobą.

Mimo wszystko ich obecność całkowicie zburzyła spokój jaki go ogarnął. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma szans, na to aby go rozpoznali jednak wciąż czuł się niepewnie. W pośpiechu skończył swój deser i ręką dał znać Kenjemu, że wychodzą. Niestety w tym momencie po raz kolejny szczęście sobie z niego zadrwiło i sceny z kolejnego wspomnienia zalały go w najmniej pożądanym momencie.

vvv

 _Blade, smukłe palce zamknęły się na jego nadgarstku. Pozwolił przyciągnąć się bliżej, ale nie odwrócił się. Nie miał ochoty na niego patrzeć. Nie teraz._

 _\- Mam coś dla ciebie. - Poczuł, że wsuwa mu w rękę zwitek pergaminu. Chciał go od razu wyrzucić, jednak Czarny Pan powstrzymał go, zmuszając do zaciśnięcia palców w okół pergaminu. - Przeczytaj. Najpierw przeczytaj._

 _Uwolnił rękę i wciąż nie zaszczycając go nawet jednym spojrzeniem, rozwinął liścik. W jego treści zapisano tylko kilka zdań, jednak zawarte tam słowa,, jeszcze długo dźwięczały mu w myślach:_

 _xxx_

 _Zgadzam się._

 _Przekażę Ci JĄ. Ja i tak nie jestem w stanie zrobić z niej żadnego użytku. Ty chyba jesteś obecnie jedyną osobą, której to się może przydać._

 _Czekaj. Sam wyznaczę termin spotkania._

 _xxx_

 _Pod listem nie było żadnego podpisu, ale prawdę mówiąc, był on niepotrzebny. Dobrze wiedział, od kogo pochodzi ta wiadomość. Nie musiał pytać. Nie, teraz dużo bardziej chciałby poznać odpowiedź na inne pytanie... Po raz pierwszy tego dnia odwrócił się i spojrzał w czerwone tęczówki:_

 _\- Jak... jak ci się to udało?_

vvv

Gdy się ocknął, jako pierwszego zobaczył pochylającego się nad nim Kenjiego. Usiadł przy jego pomocy, orientując się, że ten położył go na ziemi.

\- Ostrożnie. - niespodziewane ostrzeżenie wypowiedziane dobrze znanym głosem, sprawiło, że odwrócił gwałtownie głowę w stronę dźwięku. Dostrzegając tuż koło siebie klęczącą panią Weasley, zamknął na kilka sekund oczy, przypominając sobie, o Weasleyach którzy także odpoczywali w lodziarni. - Nie powinieneś się spieszyć.

 _Świetnie. Czy musiałem zemdleć akurat tutaj? Ze wszystkich miejsc... dlaczego straciłem przytomność akurat na oczach Weasley'ów?_

\- Nie masz co się wstydzić kochanie. W taki upał omdlenie nie jest niczym zaskakującym. - słysząc to przytaknął delikatnie, w ostatniej chwili przypominając sobie, że odezwanie się nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Tak, niestety eliksir nie zmieniał barwy głosu. Obecnie, bardzo tego żałował.

Przy pomocy Kenjego podniósł się i stanął nieco chwiejnie na nogach. Wciąż czuł się nieco oszołomiony, jednak chciał jak najszybciej zejść z oczy Weasleyom.

\- Nie powinieneś jeszcze wstawać dziecko. Usiądź, zaraz damy ci wody.

\- Dziękujemy za pomoc. Nic mu nie będzie. To nie wina upału. Mój przyjaciel czasami tak ma. Zabiorę go do domu. Powinien się teraz położyć. - wdzięczny za to, że Kenji odpowiedział za niego, pozwolił mu się wyprowadzić. Starał się iść szybko, jednak nogi niezbyt chciały go nieść. Na szczęście wkrótce skryli się za zakrętem, ostatecznie znikając z oczu Weasley'ów.

][ ][ ][

Przeszli jeszcze kawałek, w końcu jednak musiał dać znać Kenjemu żeby się zatrzymał. Kręciło mu się w głowie i świat zdradliwie kołysał się przed jego oczami. - _Tym razem chyba dało mi to w kość..._

\- Muszę usiąść. - szepnął i przy pomocy Kenjego osunął się przy jednej ze ścian zaułka. Oparty o chłodny beton, przymknął oczy z westchnieniem ulgi. Nie był pewien, czemu aż tak bardzo na to zareagował. - _Może rzeczywiste zbyt wiele czasu spędziłem na słońcu?_

\- Pięć minut temu mieliśmy stawić się w miejscu spotkania. - słysząc to, uchylił powieki, mrużąc oczy w stanowczo zbyt jasnym teraz dla niego świetle.

\- Idź po niego. Zaczekam tutaj. - Naprawdę nie miał siły się ruszyć. Potrzebował jeszcze kilku, no może kilkunastu minut na zebranie się.

\- Nie mogę zostawić cię samego. Raz popełniłem ten błąd. Drugi raz tego nie zrobię.

\- Nigdzie stąd nie pójdę. Idź. To niedaleko.

\- Nie.

\- Jak nie pójdziesz, wtedy będziemy mieli jeszcze większe kłopoty, za nie stawienie się i nie poinformowanie o tym co zaszło.

\- Nie. Pójdziemy razem, albo wcale. - Ponownie zamknął oczy, nie mając siły w tym momencie na dalsze kłócenie się z Kenjim.

 _Voldemort musi się dowiedzieć, że tu jestem... Nie mogę zostać tutaj. Eliksir wkrótce przestanie działać. -_ Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o ponownym spotkaniu z Weasleyami albo co gorsza z Dumbledorem. - _Jeśli mnie zdemaskują to.._. - nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. - Szkoda że nie mogę go tu jakoś wezwać... - pomyślał i zamarł, przypominając sobie jedną z rozmów z Voldemortem:

 _\- Wezwałem cię?_

 _Tego też nie pamiętasz? A może jednak? Może po prostu boisz się przyznać do tego, że znów zawołałeś mnie w ten skandaliczny sposób?_

\- Jak go wtedy nazwałem? - ból głowy z każdą mijającą minutą był bardziej uciążliwy i coraz ciężej przychodziło mu skupienie się.

\- Słucham? - usłyszał pytanie Kenjego, ale zignorował go całkowicie.

 _Jak cię nazwałem? Jak... - Nagle, słowa odbiły mu się w myślach, powtórzył więc je, nie przejmując się tym, że ktoś może go usłyszeć:_

\- Pomóż mi, Mały Czarny Panie...

][ ][ ][

 **Ngnok - przyznaję, że podobne do tego imię dla goblina przewinęło się w jakimś z opowiadań które miałam okazję kiedyś przeczytać i jakoś tak najbardziej pasuje mi do tej postaci.**

 **Aranel - imię zaczerpnięte ze słownika elfickiego, wybrałam je ze względu na brzmienie które pasowało mi do całości. Tm razem nie ma w nim ukrytych znaczeń... chyba że coś jeszcze zrodzi się w mojej głowie.**

][ ][ ][

 **Koniec Rozdziału 22**


	23. Chapter 23

**Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział i życzę miłej lektury. Zapraszam również do czytania i komentowania mojego tekstu Światło Elfów, w którym wczoraj pojawił się rozdział piąty.**

 **nakurishi - tak, cieszę się że to zauważyłaś, zwrot mały czarny pan miał wywoływać taki efekt.**

 **mji - nie, nie będziemy porywać harusia, przynajmniej na razie... choć to dość interesujący pomysł...**

 **ldorotka - hmmm, czy gobliny zrobią coś z tą wiedzą? Na chwilę obecną nie wiem tego jeszcze, ale to dość ciekawy kierunek, może, może...**

 **maja - Co do moich planów względem Rona i Hermiony, to myślę że obecny rozdział daje nieco wglądu na tą sprawę.**

 **grimuś - wiesz, że ja lubię krzywdzić harrusia, to jest takie odprężające... - szaa, nikt tego nie słyszał. Tak, tak, Czarny Pan nadchodzi!**

][ ][ ][

 _ **Rozdział 23**_

 _ **Zrobię to, skoro tak bardzo tego pragniesz...**_

][ ][ ][

 _ **W tym rozdziale kilkukrotnie zmienia się punkt widzenia, ale myślę że połapiecie się to jest kim.**_

Spojrzał na zegarek, po czym ponownie rozejrzał się po zatłoczonej ulicy, przeszukując wzrokiem mijane twarze. Wyznaczony czas spotkania już minął, a Avisa w dalszym ciągu nigdzie nie było. Spóźniał się.

 _Dlaczego? -_ Wątpił, żeby stracił poczucie czasu. Wiedział, że na spotkanie z nim raczej nie odważy się spóźnić. Zresztą był przy nim Kenji, który z pewnością nie ma ochoty podpaść mu po raz kolejny. Ucieczki również nie brał pod uwagę. Zbyt wiele już się wydarzyło, aby Avis chciał od niego uciec. Tak, tego jednego był pewien. Niestety alternatywa była znacznie gorsza.

\- Gdzie do cholery jesteś? - syknął i zamarł, czując niespodziewany napór obcej świadomości na własny umysł. Przymknął oczy, skupiając się na intruzie i rozluźnił się, rozpoznając, kto próbuje się z nim skontaktować.

 _Avis. -_ otworzył się na jego umysł starając się wychwycić wiadomość. Przekaz był nieco chaotyczny i widać było, że Avis wciąż nad nim nie panuje, w końcu jednak zdołał zrozumieć pojedyncze słowa. Ich sens zmroził go ponownie.

 _Pomóż mi, Mały Czarny Panie..._

 _Pokaż mi się Avis. -_ skupiając się na jego magii, szukał. Pokątna była pełna ludzi, a tym samym wiele sygnatur magicznych mieszało się ze sobą, ale w końcu znalazł go. Momentalnie otworzył oczy, szepcząc cicho do siebie:

\- Idę do ciebie.

Trzask aportacji był niemal niesłyszalny w ulicznym gwarze.

][ ][ ][

\- Cholera, gdzie on jest?! Na pewno go wezwałeś? - po raz kolejny spytał podejrzliwie, zerkając na wciąż siedzącego przy ścianie Harry'ego. Chłopak tym razem w ogóle mu nie odpowiedział.

\- Harry? - przykucnął przy nim i zaklął dostrzegając jego błędny wzrok. - Nie waż mi się tu ponownie zemdleć, zrozumiałeś?!

\- Nie krzycz. Jeszcze nie mam problemów ze słuchem.

\- Problemem jest to, że musimy się stąd wydostać, zanim znów zwrócimy na siebie czyjąś uwagę, a ty nie masz nawet siły się podnieść! Co się w ogóle dzieje? Czy ten przeklęty eliksir za każdym razem działa coraz mocniej?

\- Nie wiem... - Harry chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale trzask aportacji który wypełnił przestrzeń, sprawił, że urwał w pół słowa.

Tuż obok nich zmaterializował się Voldemort.

][ ][ ][

Odetchnął z ulgą dostrzegając górującego nad sobą mężczyznę. Jeszcze nigdy nie cieszył się tak bardzo z jego obecności.

\- Przyszedłeś. - szepnął, przeklinając własne ciało za to, że czuje się tak słaby.

\- Oczywiście, przecież mnie wezwałeś. - to mówiąc Voldemort przykucnął przy nim. Zadrżał, choć wcale nie było mu zimno, gdy ten wyciągnął rękę w stronę jego twarzy i odgarnął zabłąkane kosmyki.

\- Co się stało, Avis? - to pytanie przywróciło go do rzeczywistości, przypominając o wciąż realnym zagrożeniu.

\- Wspomnienie... w lodziarni... Weasleyowie. - przymknął oczy, sam słysząc, że znów zaczyna mówić dosyć nieskładnie.

\- Pojawiło się kolejne wspomnienie? - nie mając siły odpowiedzieć, przytaknął i jęknął, czując, że zawroty głowy znów przybierają na sile. - _Co się do cholery dzieje?_

\- Stracił przytomność gdy byliśmy niedaleko stąd, w lodziarni. Pomogła nam tam jakaś grupka rudzielców. Wydaje mi się, że Avis ich znał. - wdzięczny za to, że Kenji wyręczył go, wyjaśniając za niego, dodał.

\- Tam był mój przyjaciel... boję się, mimo eliksiru, mógł mnie rozpoznać... jeśli odkrył kim jestem, to Dumbledore... - chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale wszystko znów ogarnęła ciemność.

][ ][ ][

Wziął nieprzytomnego chłopca na ręce i podniósł się. Ostrożnie poprawiając go, tak żeby leżał wygodniej w jego ramionach, odwrócił się by spojrzeć na stojącego z boku Kenjego.

\- Jeżeli ktoś go rozpoznał, będziemy mieli problem.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktokolwiek w lodziarni zorientował się, kim on jest.

\- Musimy mieć pewność.

\- Dobrze, sprawdzę to. - ciemnowłosy chłopak skinął Czarnemu Panu głową, i zaraz po tym, znikł za zakrętem.

][ ][ ][

Wyszedł z zaułka, uważnie rozglądając się w okół w poszukiwaniu rudych głów. Voldemort miał rację, musieli upewnić się, czy ci Weasleyowie nie nabrali żadnych podejrzeń. - _Skoro znają Harry'ego od lat, mógł zwykłym gestem się przed nimi zdemaskować... czasem nie potrzeba słów aby kogoś rozpoznać. Prawie każdy ma jakiś nawyk który może okazać się zgubny._

Zmierzał w stronę lodziarni podejrzewając, że wciąż mogą tam siedzieć, zatrzymał się jednak w połowie drogi, dostrzegając rudowłosego chłopaka, wychodzącego właśnie ze sklepu z szatami. Wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz, by się upewnić, że to jeden z tych których spotkali w lodziarni. Zawsze miał dość dobrą pamięć do twarzy i był pewny, że ten rudzielec jest jedną z osób które tam widział.

 _Jest w wieku Harry'ego, więc to musi być ten przyjaciel o którym wspominał._ \- z tą myślą, podążył za nim. - _Skoro to jego przyjaciel to on jest tym który najszybciej mógłby go rozpoznać..._ \- Obserwując go, nagle dostrzegł, że do rudzielca dołączyła jakaś dziewczyna z burzą brązowych loków na głowie. Para przywitała się i stanęła przy jednej z witryn sklepowych. Starając się nie zwracać na siebie zbytniej uwagi, ostrożnie zaczął zbliżać się do nich. Musiał stanąć na tyle blisko, aby słyszeć o czym rozmawiają.

 _Jeśli nie mówią o Harrym, będzie to znaczyło, że nikt go nie rozpoznał.. -_ podszedł jeszcze parę kroków i uśmiechnął się do siebie zatrzymując przy bocznej ścianie sklepu. Z tego miejsca był dla nich niewidoczny, a jednocześnie doskonale wszystko słyszał:

\- Dlaczego chciałaś się dziś ze mną spotkać?

\- Musimy porozmawiać, Ron.

\- O czym?

\- O Harrym.

\- Spokojnie, już napisałem kolejny list do dyrektora. Myślę, że tym razem zgodzi się żeby Harry mógł przyjechać do mnie na resztę wakacji.

\- Nie Ron, nie powinniśmy na to nalegać.

\- Hermiono, ustalaliśmy co innego. Dlaczego teraz tak mówisz? Harry jest naszym przyjacielem. Naprawdę chcesz żeby spędził całe wakacje u tych szurniętych mugoli?

\- Dumbledore powiedział, że Harry zostanie z wujostwem do końca wakacji. Zobaczymy się z nim pierwszego września. Taka była decyzja dyrektora, nie powinniśmy się jej sprzeciwiać. - słysząc to, Kenji sam miał ochotę odpowiedzieć jej coś na temat jej przeklętej wiary i ślepego słuchania tego szurniętego starca, jednak rudzielec go w tym wyręczył.

\- Nie wierzę, że to mówisz Hermiono! Jak możesz? Sama dobrze wiesz jak Harry jest traktowany przez swojego wujka!

\- Sądzę, że to co opowiada Harry jest mocno przesadzone, Ron. Harry zmienił się w ostatnim czasie i nie powinieneś wierzyć we wszystko co mówi. Co do jego wuja, nie sądzę, żeby ten go bił. Sam wiesz, że Harry nie lubi spędzać lata odcięty od magicznego świata. To dlatego opowiada tego rodzaju historie. Po prostu robi wszystko by jak najmniej czasu spędzić z wujostwem u którego nie ma co robić.

\- O czym ty mówisz?! Uważasz, że Harry zmyśla?

\- Tak Ron. Dyrektor sprawdził jak wuj traktuje Harry'ego. Nic co opowiadał Harry na jego temat, nie było prawdą.

\- Nie wierzę w to. Nie wierzę. Harry by nas nie okłamał.

\- Ale zrobił to Ron. Dumbledore to potwierdził. Niedawno otrzymałam od dyrektora list w którym wyjaśnił, co się z Harrym dzieje. Harry zmienił się po tym, co wydarzyło się w czerwcu na cmentarzu. To co zrobił Sam-Wiesz-Kto, wpłynęło na niego. - to mówiąc wciągnęła w stronę rudzielca złożony pergamin. - Sam przeczytaj. Wtedy wszystko zrozumiesz. - Kenji wykorzystał ten moment na zrobienie kopii listu. Schował ją do kieszeni, Ron w tym czasie otworzył list i zaczął czytać. Po kilku minutach odezwał się ponownie:

\- Nie Hermiono, ja w to nie wierzę. Sądzę, że to Dumbledore się myli.

\- Ron, jak możesz?! Nie powinieneś wątpić w słowa dyrektora. Skoro on mówi, że z Harrym jest coś nie tak, zapewne ma rację. Harry został skażony przez czarną magię i musimy go pilnować, Ron. To dla jego dobra, zrozum.

\- Hermiono, to...

\- Ja zamierzam spełnić prośbę dyrektora. Harry to mój przyjaciel i zrobię wszystko aby mu pomóc. Ty też powinieneś. Przemyśl to Ron. - po tych słowach dziewczyna odwróciła się i zniknęła w tłumie. Rudzielec stał jeszcze przez chwilę w miejscu, a potem także i on odszedł. Gdy go mijał, usłyszał jeszcze jak szepcze sam do siebie.

\- Ja i tak w to nie wierzę.

Zaciskając palce na trzymanej w kieszeni kopii listu, wściekły zgrzytnął zębami. - _Avis jak najszybciej musi się o tym dowiedzieć_. - z tą myślą, teleportował się.

][ ][ ][

 _Zacinający śnieg przylepiał mu się do szat i płaszcza który zrobił się już ciężki od nadmiaru wilgoci. Brnąc przez zaspy, zapadał się w grubą warstwę puchu po kostki. Pomimo tego, że miał na nogach śniegowce, śnieg wsypał mu się do środka i nogi też miał już przemoczone._

 _\- Doszczętnie już oszalałem. Kto normalny wychodzi w taką pogodę z domu? - sarknął, osłaniając ręką twarz by cokolwiek widzieć. - Co mnie podkusiło, że zgodziłem się na to spotkanie?_

 _\- Cholera! - zaklął gdy z przypadkowo trąconej gałęzi, śnieg wsypał mu się za kołnierz. - Dlaczego pole antyaportacyjne do okoła Hogwartu musi być tak rozległe?_

 _Zima. Noc. Śnieg._

 _\- Będziesz mi wisiał za to przysługę, Marvolo... Już ja dopilnuję, żebyś spłacił ten dług. Co do grosza._

vvv

 _Wchodząc do przestronnego holu, aż krzyczącego, że dom należy do ślizgonów, z niechęcią pomyślał o nadchodzących kilku godzinach. Wcale nie miał ochoty ich tutaj marnować, ale znów dał się namówić._

 _\- Po co ja tu w ogóle przyszedłem? - westchnął, oddając płaszcz. Zerkając w wiszące na ścianie lustro, odrzucił włosy na plecy i przywołując na twarz uśmiech, poszedł przywitać się z czekającym już na niego, gospodarzem._

 _\- Cieszę się, że jednak jesteś. Wiele to dla mnie znaczy, że się zdecydowałeś._

 _\- A miałem jakiś wybór? Zachowaj lepiej te komplementy dla pozostałych gości. - tym razem w odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie uśmiech. Dostrzegając, że kolejni goście podchodzą, wyminął Lucjusza i wszedł do środka. - Jeszcze przyjdzie czas na wyrównanie rachunków..._

 _Olbrzymia sala balowa pełna była ludzi. Czarne oraz srebrne szaty połyskujące w świetle migotliwych świec świadczyły o tym, że nie są to mugole. Cicha muzyka grająca w tle była kojąca, jednak nie na tyle, aby uspokoić jego skołatane myśli._

 _Opierając się plecami o zimny mur, prawie nie zwracał uwagi na otaczające go osoby. Nie był w nastroju na przyjęcia i marzył o tym, aby znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego miejsca. Niestety wiedział również, że minie jeszcze kilka godzin nim będzie mógł wyrwać się stąd, nie wzbudzając przy tym plotek i spekulacji na własny temat._

 _Dlaczego po raz kolejny dałem się wmanewrować w uczestnictwo w takiej farsie? Czy to nie miało być jedynie spotkanie "kilku zaprzyjaźnionych ludzi"? - warknął cicho, nie do końca świadomy, że to robi. - Miałbym dużo ciekawsze zajęcia na dzisiejszy wieczór niż spędzenie czasu wśród tylu szaleńców. Może nawet udałoby mi się skończyć ostatnie badania nad Stilte. Być może wtedy zdołałbym zatwierdzić ten czar jeszcze przed końcem miesiąca, a tak znów będę zbyt zajęty, żeby... cholera!_

 _Zapłacisz mi za to Lucjuszu. Obiecuję ci to._

 _Wyczuwając nagle, że zaczyna otaczać go zaklęcie niewidzialności, spiął się. Odruchowo sięgnął po różdżkę, zaraz jednak opuścił rękę gdy do jego nozdrzy dotarł dobrze znany cierpki zapach kardamonu oraz drzewa sandałowego. Pozwalając by objęły go chłodne ręce, przysunął się do niego bliżej i oparł głowę o jego klatkę._

 _\- Znudzony? - cichy szept przy uchu sprawił, że pozwolił sobie na westchnienie po czym równie cicho, odparł:_

 _\- Czy możemy już stąd iść?_

 _\- Wiesz, że nie wypada nam opuścić towarzystwa przed północą. Jednak mogę ci nieco urozmaicić spędzony tu czas. - zadrżał gdy po tych słowach obrócił go w swoją stronę i złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Poddając się mu całkowicie, rozchylił usta pozwalając by ich języki się połączyły._

 _Przymknął oczy oddając kolejny pocałunek, ręka powoli przesuwająca się pod szatą, przyprawiła go o dreszcz. Zupełnie straciło dla niego znaczenie to, że wciąż są w sali pełnej ludzi. W tym momencie liczyli się tylko oni dwaj._

vvv

\- No dalej, obudź się Avis. - słyszał, że ktoś go woła, ale nie miał siły na to, żeby otworzyć oczy. - No już, pora byś do mnie wrócił. - poruszył się, ale wciąż nie zdołał rozchylić powiek. Czuł się potwornie zmęczony i miał ochotę tylko spać.

\- Pij. - ktoś przyłożył mu chłodne szkło do ust i do gardła wlał mu się gorzki eliksir. Zakrztusił się, ale w końcu zdołał go przełknąć. Zaraz też zmęczenie odeszło i poczuł się bardziej świadomy tego, co się w okół niego dzieje. Otworzył oczy orientując się, że jest w sypialni Voldemorta, a jej właściciel siedzi tuż obok niego.

 _Co się stało?_ \- próbował pozbierać własne myśli. Nie pamiętaj jak trafił tu z powrotem. W tej chwili wciąż miał w pamięci przyjęcie u Lucjusza i żal, że nie miał okazji zająć się pracą nad kolejnym zaklęciem. - _Zmarnowałem tyle godzin, które mogłem dużo lepiej wykorzystać..._

\- Avis? Jak się czujesz? - usłyszał pytanie, ale nie odpowiedział. - Czy wszystko porządku, Harry?

 _Harry?_ \- potrząsnął głową, gwałtownie przywrócony do rzeczywistości. Wspomnienia z Ulicy Pokątnej spadły na niego niczym lawina. Usiadł, spoglądając w oczy Czarnego Pana. Czuł, że serce wali mu jak młot. Po raz kolejny powrócił do tego co stało się przed momentem i zadrżał. - _Chociaż się obudziłem, to przez kilka chwil wciąż byłem..._ \- wzdrygnął się ponownie. - _Czy ja naprawdę zwariuję przez ten przeklęty eliksir?_

\- Zbladłeś. Niedobrze ci? - troska w głosie Czarnego Pana sprawiła, że pokręcił głową w zaprzeczeniu i wyszeptał:

\- Wciąż tam byłem.

\- Gdzie byłeś Avis?

\- We wspomnieniu. Gdy się obudziłem wydawało mi się, że dopiero co wróciłem z przyjęcia u Lucjusza.

\- Może tylko zdawało ci się, że już się obudziłeś?

\- Nie. Widziałem tą sypialnię i ciebie siedzącego tuż koło mnie. Byłem tutaj a zarazem byłem pewien, że dopiero co skończyło się przyjęcie! Byłem wściekły, że zmarnowałem na nim czas! - krzyknął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Czy ja zaczynam wariować?

\- Nie wariujesz Avis. Nic z tych rzeczy.

\- Nie?! W takim razie jak to wytłumaczysz?!

\- W informacjach na temat tego eliksiru, natrafiłem na przypadek w którym był opisany wspomniany przez ciebie efekt nakładania się wspomnień na rzeczywistość.

\- Opisano coś takiego?

\- Tak Avis. Kiedyś była osoba która przeżywała coś podobnego, jednak...

\- Jednak co?

\- Nakładanie się wspomnień na rzeczywistość wiązało się w tamtym przypadku z wejściem w ostatni etap działania eliksiru. Zaczęło się to na początku siódmego miesiąca od przyjęcia antidotum.

\- Ja nie przyjąłem eliksiru siedem miesięcy temu,

\- Obaj o ty wiemy, Avis. Wiemy również, że eliksir działa w twoim przypadku znacznie szybciej niż powinien. Mimo wszystko Kastor zdiagnozował, że wszedłeś obecnie w czwarty miesiąc działania antidotum. Nie sądzę, aby możliwe było, żeby zaledwie w ciągu kilku godzin działanie przeskoczyło o kolejne miesiące.

\- Dlaczego w takim razie pojawiło się coś takiego? Czemu mam to całe nakładanie wspomnień, chociaż nie powinienem go mieć?

\- Na to pytanie nie potrafię ci obecnie odpowiedzieć. Być może był to jedynie jednorazowy przypadek. Może też być wręcz przeciwnie i od tej pory każde kolejne wspomnienie które zostanie przywołane będzie mieszało ci się z rzeczywistością.

\- Cudownie! Czyli całkiem prawdopodobne jest że naprawdę zwariuję. Marzyłem o tym, żeby coś takiego usłyszeć!

\- Nie wariujesz Avis. Spokojnie. To normalny objaw tego eliksiru, on po prostu wystąpił u ciebie szybciej niż u innych.

\- Ale dlaczego? Skoro to czwarty miesiąc, czemu u licha coś takiego się pojawia!

\- Sprawdzimy to. Jeżeli okaże się, że nie był to jednorazowy przypadek, poproszę Kastora aby ponownie cię przebadał. Miał już kilku pacjentów którzy przyjęli odtrutkę na eliksir usuwający pamięć. On naprawdę zna się na rzeczy. Nie martw się. - Nie wiedział nawet kiedy dłoń Voldemorta znalazła się na jego plecach. Chciał ją odtrącić, jednak nie zdołał się na to zdobyć. Jej dotyk był zbyt kojący. Dopiero delikatne pukanie do drzwi sprawiło, że zebrał się w sobie i odsunął. Jego uwadze nie uszło lodowate spojrzenie które Voldemort posłał w kierunku drzwi, wołając:

\- Wejdź.

Do pokoju wślizgnął się Kenji. Wzrok Czarnego Pana zdawał się nie robić na nim wrażenia. Prawdę mówiąc wydawało się, że w ogóle go nie zauważa. Jego spojrzenie było całkowicie skupione na nim.

\- Sprawdziłeś? - niespodziewane pytanie ze strony Czarnego Pana, sprawiło, że zmieszał się nie wiedząc o co on pyta. - _Co takiego miał sprawdzić Kenji?_ \- Nim jednak miał szansę zadać to pytanie, ten sam udzielił mu odpowiedzi:

\- Tak, sprawdziłem. Nikt się nie zorientował, jaka jest twoja prawdziwa tożsamość Avis. Dla nich byłeś tylko przypadkowym przechodniem, ale... - Kenji urwał. Wyglądało na to, że zastanawia się jak ubrać myśli w słowa, w końcu jednak dokończył: - Jest coś o czym powinieneś wiedzieć, Avis, ale muszę ci to pokazać. Nie sądzę, abyś uwierzył mi na słowo.

\- Co chcesz mi pokazać? - Patrzył jak Kenji wyciąga z kieszeni zwinięty pergamin i zaraz po tym na powrót chowa go do środka.

\- Czy w tym domu jest myślodsiewnia? Tak by było prościej. - pytając o to, tym razem nie patrzył już na niego, lecz na Czarnego Pana.

][ ][ ][

Wspomnienie obejrzeli we dwójkę. Początkowo nie miał na to ochoty, ale teraz był wdzięczny za obecność Voldemorta u swojego boku. Scena rozgrywająca się przed jego oczami odebrała mu oddech. Wczepiając się dłońmi w szatę Czarnego Pana niczym w ostatnią deskę ratunku, błagał, aby to okazało się jedynie potwornym żartem.

 _\- Sądzę, że to co opowiada Harry jest mocno przesadzone, Ron. Harry zmienił się w ostatnim czasie i nie powinieneś wierzyć we wszystko co mówi. Co do jego wuja, nie sądzę, żeby ten go bił. Sam wiesz, że Harry nie lubi pędzać lata odcięty od magicznego świata, dlatego opowiada tego rodzaju historie. Po prostu robi wszystko by jak najmniej czasu spędzić z wujostwem u którego nie ma co robić._

 _\- O czym ty mówisz?! Uważasz, że Harry zmyśla?_

 _\- Tak Ron. Dyrektor sprawdził jak wuj traktuje Harry'ego. Nic co opowiadał Harry na jego temat, nie było prawdą._

 _Hermiono, jak możesz... -_ zacisnął powieki, nie chcąc dłużej na to patrzeć. To bolało. Nigdy przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że jego przyjaciółka może się tak łatwo dać zmanipulować. - _Zawsze poszukiwałaś prawdy... czemu teraz tak łatwo uwierzyłaś w słowa dyrektora? -_ mocniej przysunął się do Voldemorta, gdy kolejne słowa boleśnie przebiły się do jego świadomości:

 _\- Nie Hermiono, ja w to nie wierzę. Sądzę, że to Dumbledore się myli._

 _\- Ron, jak możesz?! Nie powinieneś wątpić w słowa dyrektora. Skoro on mówi, że z Harrym jest coś nie tak, zapewne ma rację. Harry został skażony przez czarną magię i musimy go pilnować, Ron. To dla jego dobra, zrozum._

 _\- Hermiono, to..._

 _\- Ja zamierzam spełnić prośbę dyrektora. Harry to mój przyjaciel i zrobię wszystko aby mu pomóc. Ty też powinieneś. Przemyśl to Ron._

\- Wyjdźmy stąd. - wyszeptał, nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej. Zaledwie kilka sekund później, ponownie znalazł się w łóżku.

Nie był pewien ile czasu siedział, tępym wzrokiem wpatrując się w jeden punkt. Miał wrażenie, że kolejny element jego świata rozpada się na kawałeczki. Gdzieś, w głębi siebie czuł, że mógł się czegoś takiego spodziewać, nie zmniejszało to jednak tego, jak mocno ta zdrada bolała.

 _Dlaczego znów mi to robisz Dumbledore... Hermiono, dlaczego mu uwierzyłaś? Naprawdę, tak łatwo dałaś się mu zmanipulować, czy... czy może ty zawsze udawałaś? Czy już wcześniej donosiłaś dyrektorowi co robię? -_ zacisnął palce na pościeli tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu knykcie.

 _Dziękuję ci Ron._ \- pomyślał o wieloletnim przyjacielu, który wciąż zdawał się w niego wierzyć i zarazem poczuł, że po raz kolejny ogarnia go strach. - _Jak długo zdołasz opierać się manipulacjom dyrektora, Ron? Czy nie znając całej prawdy będziesz w ogóle w stanie uwierzyć w to, że on kłamie? -_ zadrżał, bojąc się, że wkrótce i jego zaufanie straci bezpowrotnie.

 _Dumbledore... dlaczego znów niszczysz mi życie? Jedno mi odebrałeś, a teraz to samo robisz z kolejnym... -_ wziął głęboki oddech, starając się odegnać zdradzieckie łzy. W końcu, gdy miał pewność, że nie rozpłacze się na ich oczach, odwrócił się w stronę Kenjego.

\- Daj mi ten list. Masz go, prawda? - Starszy chłopak przytaknął i ponownie wyciągnął z kieszeni zwitek pergaminu. Harry wziął go od niego i przeklinając się za to, że ręce tak zdradliwie mu drżą, odczytał go:

vvv

 _Panno Granger,_

 _Wiem, że jesteś mądrą, młodą czarownicą, dlatego chcę powierzyć Ci ważne zadanie, którego wykonanie, mogę oddać jedynie w twoje ręce. To o co muszę Cię prosić, może wydać Ci się zaskakujące, ale musisz zrozumieć, że nie mamy innego wyboru. Od wielu lat jesteś lojalną przyjaciółką Harry'ego, dlatego wierzę, że właśnie ty zdołasz pomóc mu w tych trudnych dla niego chwilach._

 _Harry w ostatnim czasie wiele przeszedł i nie jest już tym samym chłopcem którego znałaś. To co wydarzyło się na cmentarzu odcisnęło na nim swoje piętno. Harry zmienił się i obawiam się, że może tym zaszkodzić samemu sobie. Być może nie jest to zauważalne od razu. Harry wciąż się uśmiecha jednak Voldemort aby się odrodzić, uciekł się do czarnej magii. Harry był w tym czasie tuż obok niego i mroczne zaklęcia skaziły jego duszę. Oczywiście Harry jest dobrym chłopcem i z czasem jego dusza oczyści się, jednak do tego czasu musimy uważnie go obserwować._

 _To zadanie dla ciebie Hermiono. Proszę abyś gdy zacznie się rok szkolny zawsze sprawdzała gdzie Harry jest i co robi. Czarna magia która go dotknęła może zmusić go do kłamstwa, zranienia kogoś, lub nawet skrzywdzenia samego siebie. Musimy się o niego zatroszczyć Hermiono. Już ostatnio Harry skłamał o tym jak traktuje go jego ciocia i wujek. Pamiętaj aby nie wierzyć we wszystko co on mówi i strzec go. Jeśli będziemy go pilnować, to za kilka miesięcy znów stanie się tym samym chłopcem którego wszyscy dobrze znamy._

 _Pamiętaj o tym, Hermiono._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

vvv

Zmiął list w małą kulkę i wściekły cisnął nim o ścianę. - Jak on mógł?! Dlaczego po raz kolejny próbuje wszystko zniszczyć! Dlaczego Ron i Hermiona? Dlaczego próbuje nastawić moich własnych przyjaciół przeciwko mnie?

\- Znasz odpowiedź. Choć się przed tym wzbraniasz, wiesz do czego on dąży. - słysząc ciche słowa Voldemorta, spojrzał na niego i po chwili wahania, przytaknął mu.

\- Chce mnie kontrolować.

\- Tak Avis.

\- Ale dlaczego teraz? I czemu w ten sposób?

\- Przeze mnie.

\- Nie rozumiem. Co ty masz z tym wspólnego? - wściekłość wciąż w nim buzowała i nie był w stanie nadążyć za jego tokiem rozumowania.

\- Wróciłem. Znów stanowię dla niego realne zagrożenie. Tym samym jesteś mu potrzebny jako gwarancja na przyszłe zwycięstwo. Nie zapominaj, że tylko ty jesteś w stanie mi zagrozić. Właśnie dlatego zdecydował, że trzeba ciebie pilnować.

\- Ale czy musi wykorzystywać do tego moich przyjaciół? To boli... - dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że ostatnie słowa również wypowiedział na głos.

\- Wiem Avis. Zdrada zawsze boli najbardziej. Podążając jednak za jego tokiem rozumowania, uznał zapewne, że tylko angażując w to twoich przyjaciół, będzie miał pewność, że jesteś pod stałą obserwacją. Sądzę, że planuje przygotować cię do kolejnego spotkania ze mną, a zarazem obawia się starcia pomiędzy nami.

\- Dlaczego miałby się go obawiać? Przecież o to mu chodzi, prawda? Chce bym znów ciebie pokonał.

\- Masz rację, jednak boi się, że któryś z nas zorientuje się kim naprawdę jesteś. To dlatego tak skrupulatnie przygotowuje się do naszej kolejnej konfrontacji. Zapewne chce cię pilnować, aby w razie problemów móc zainterweniować w odpowiednim momencie. - Harry nie mógł nie zgodzić się z tym. Wiedział, że Czarny Pan ma rację.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę wiedzieć jak wyglądałaby jego interwencja.

\- Tu akurat nie potrzeba żadnych przewidywań, Avis. Jeżeli odkryłby, że znasz prawdę i uznałby, że ja nic na ten temat nie wiem, zapewne skończyłoby się na Obliviate. Jeśli jednak odkryłby, że to ja dowiedziałem się kim jesteś, wtedy...

\- Stałbym się dla niego zagrożeniem. - dokończył za Voldemorta, rozumiejąc już, co ten chce mu przekazać. - Jeśli Dumbledore zorientuje się że ty wiesz, zabije mnie.

\- Tak. - Voldemort nie dodał nic więcej, ale nie musiał. Słowa nie były potrzebne.

\- Mogę zostać sam?

\- Oczywiście. Jeśli tego potrzebujesz.

\- Tak. Proszę. - Szepnął spoglądając w stronę okna. W cichym pokoju rozległ się odgłos kroków a zaraz po nich, dźwięk zamykanych drzwi.

Został sam.

][ ][ ][

Zaszył się na tarasie. Nie był pewien ile czasu spędził wpatrując się w jeden punkt. Nie chciał się stąd ruszał. W tym momencie nie chciał widzieć kogokolwiek. Był wdzięczny za to, że Voldemort przychylił się do jego prośby. Czas mijał, ale ledwie zwrócił na to uwagę. Dzień ustąpił miejsca nocy i niebo zalśniło od gwiazd nim w końcu poruszył się. Wstał i przeniósł się z ziemi na stojącą w rogu huśtawkę. Wprawiając ją w ruch, uniósł głowę by spojrzeć w niebo, na którym nie było ani jednej chmury.

\- Będzie jutro ciepło. - szepnął sam do siebie, ponownie odpychając się, aby rozhuśtać się mocniej. - Chyba będziesz musiał zmienić swoje plany, Dumbledore. - westchnął. - Musisz znaleźć sobie nowego pieska. Ja już nim nie będę. - _Nie pozwolę ci na wykorzystywanie moich własnych przyjaciół przeciwko mnie... Skoro tak łatwo mi ich odebrałeś, ja też coś ci odbiorę... w następnej walce z Voldemortem, będziesz musiał poradzić sobie beze mnie._

Tak. Podjął decyzję.

\- Skoro tak bardzo tego pragniesz, Dumbledore, Harry Potter przestanie istnieć. Zobaczymy co zrobisz bez swojego Złotego Rycerzyka.

 _Nie będę dłużej twoim Złotym Chłopcem Od dzisiaj stanę się twoim najgorszym koszmarem sennym._

\- Zrobię to, co powinienem zrobić już dawno temu

][ ][ ][

 **Koniec Rozdziału 23**


	24. Chapter 24

**Mam dla was kolejny rozdział. Sądzę, że długość powinna was zadowolić. Informuję również że światło elfów także doczekało się aktualizacji i ostatnio pojawił się tam rozdział siódmy. Zapraszam do komentowania obu tekstów.**

 **Grimuś – ty kochasz morderstwa, prawda? Wypadek samochodowy? Eksplozja gazu? Samobójstwo? Twoje pomysły jak zawsze są inspirujące, ale mam wobec harrusia nieco inne plany, przynajmniej na razie. Alter – ego harusia – szszsz, planuję sporo namieszać, jak zwykle ;)**

 **Ldorotka – długo nad tym się zastanawiałam, ale myślę, że Avis powróci do szkoły, nie wiem na jak długo i kiedy, ale Hogwart daje wieeeele możliwości. W końcu zemsta jest słodka, czyż nie?**

 **Nakurishi – przyznaję że Hermiona jest postacią której zachowanie najbardziej denerwuje mnie w cyklu HP. Jest przemądrzała i zawsze uważa że wie wszystko lepiej od innych. Czasem jestem w stanie znieść ją w roli tej dobrej, ale rzadko... a już najgorsze co może być to para HP/HG brrr.**

 **Maja – tak, masz rację, Ron i bliźniacy jeszcze odegrają swoją rolę. Lubię Weasleyów – choć Rona najmniej. Jednak tak poza tym są ciepłą i sympatyczną rodziną.**

 **Nie przedłużam już i zapraszam do czytania.**

][ ][ ][

 **Rozdział 24**

 _ **Jestem na to gotowy**_

][ ][ ][

Wrócił do pokoju, którego mrok rozjaśniało kilka świec ustawionych w kandelabrze na stoliku. Sypialnia była pusta, choć tym razem wolał, żeby było inaczej. Musiał porozmawiać z Czarnym Panem. Jak najszybciej.

\- Jeszcze niedawno bałem się tego co stanie się, gdy zdejmę z siebie zaklęcia, a teraz... chcę aby jak najszybciej to nastąpiło.

 _Harry Potter musi umrzeć. Co ja mówię, on od dawna nie żyje... Zabiłeś go w moim sercu Dumbledore. Zrobiłeś to z chwilą gdy uznałeś, że możesz wykorzystać moich przyjaciół przeciwko mnie._

\- Dla Harry'ego Pottera nie ma już ratunku.

 _Być może nigdy nie było. -_ ominął łóżko, uznając, że tej nocy nie zaśnie i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Zbyt wiele wydarzyło się żeby mógł spać. Nie chciał śnić, nie zamierzał więc nawet próbować zmusić się do snu.

\- Skoro nie śpię, równie dobrze mogę poszukać Voldemorta. On też zapewne wciąż jest na nogach, skoro ten pokój to jego przeklęta sypialnia.

][ ][ ][

Sądził, że przyjdzie mu długo krążyć po pokojach, ale już po kilku minutach znalazł go w niedużym saloniku. Wchodząc do środka, odchrząknął, gdyż Voldemort zdawał się jeszcze nie zauważyć jego obecności. Gdy czerwone oczy w końcu spoczęły na nim, usłyszał:

\- Myślałem, że już śpisz.

\- Nie sądzę, żebym dał radę zasnąć tej nocy. Poza tym, chcę porozmawiać.

\- W takim razie usiądź. Noc jest długa. Możemy skrócić ją rozmową. - wszedł głębiej do pomieszczenia i zajął skórzaną sofę tuż obok fotela na którym siedział obecnie Voldemort. Nie przejmując się tym, jak to musi wyglądać, zrzucił kapcie i podciągnął nogi do góry.

\- Herbaty?

\- Poproszę. - wystarczyło jedno machnięcie różdżki i na stoliku przed nim zmaterializowała się filiżanka z parującym płynem oraz talerz z krakersami.

\- Szukałeś towarzystwa, czy też rzeczywiście jest coś, o czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?

\- Podjąłem decyzję.

\- Decyzję? O jakiej decyzji mówisz, Avis?

\- Ja... - zaczął i przerwał, nie będąc pewnym jak ubrać to w słowa. Podjął decyzję i wiedział, że zdania już nie zmieni, jednak wciąż niełatwo było mu o tym mówić.

\- Avis? - kolejne pytanie sprawiło, że westchnął i w końcu zdobył się na powiedzenie tego co sprowadziło go tutaj o tak późnej porze.

\- Nie mogę być dłużej Harrym. Nie dam rady. Nie jestem w stanie spojrzeć w twarz ludziom których uważałem za przyjaciół i udawać, że nic się nie zmieniło. Nie potrafię tego zrobić. Nie chcę nawet próbować. - ostatnie słowa wyszeptał, ale i tak były one doskonale słyszalne w ciszy panującej w pokoju.

\- Spodziewałem się tego, Avis.

\- Jestem dla ciebie aż tak bardzo przewidywalny?

\- Nie było tu czego przewidywać Avis. Po tym co cię spotkało, nie miałeś zbyt wielu alternatyw. Właściwie od początku jasne było, że nie myślisz poważnie o powrocie pod skrzydła tego Starego Idioty. Zbyt wiele rzeczy zniszczył w twoim życiu, żebyś mógł ponownie mu zaufać. Teraz jeszcze stara się twoich własnych przyjaciół obrócić przeciw tobie.

\- Nie stara się. Już mu się to udało, przynajmniej z Hermioną. Właściwie, ona zawsze ślepo wierzyła w słowa dyrektora. Ron natomiast... będzie protestował, ale w końcu zrobi to co ona. Jak zawsze. - te słowa z trudem przechodziły mu przez gardło, ale wiedział, że taka jest prawda. Wiedział to i dlatego, to tak bardzo bolało.

\- Przykro mi Avis. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że musi być to dla ciebie trudne. Mimo wszystko jednak mamy szczęście że dowiedziałeś się o tym teraz. Lepiej że wiesz czego możesz się po nich spodziewać. W ten sposób będziesz ostrożniejszy i nie wystawią cię na niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Wcale nie brzmi to pocieszająco. - Voldemort uśmiechnął się do niego w odpowiedzi i wskazując ręką na stół powiedział:

\- Herbata zaraz ci wystygnie. Wypij ją, dobrze ci zrobi. - pozwalając aby na kilka minut także i jego myśli zeszły na tak przyziemne sprawy, sięgnął po filiżankę i upił z niej łyk, potem następny. Ciepły napój działał kojąco. Czując jak uchodzi z niego napięcie przymknął na moment oczy, pozwalając aby ogarnął go spokój. Zaraz jednak otrząsnął się, spoglądając podejrzliwie na Czarnego Pana.

\- Czego dodałeś do herbaty?

\- To tylko kilka kropel eliksiru uspokajającego. Nic co mogłoby cię otumanić. Potrzebowałeś rozluźnienia, a on ci w tym pomoże.

\- Nie podawaj mi eliksirów bez mojej wiedzy.

\- Nigdy tego nie robię, Avis.

\- O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, właśnie to zrobiłeś. - rzucił, odstawiając w połowie opróżnioną filiżankę na stolik.

\- Nie zrobiłem tego, Avis. Wiedziałem, że zorientujesz się iż dodałem do herbaty. Dobrze wiem, że przed tobą nie da się takich rzeczy ukryć, więc nawet nie próbuję. - Harry nie odpowiedział na to. Czując, że nie ma sensu dalsze kłócenie się z Voldemortem, zrezygnował z prób udowodnienia swojej racji.

 _Lepiej zostawić to tak jak jest. -_ ledwie ta myśl przemknęła mu przez głowę, kolejne słowa Voldemorta sprawiły, że musiał zmienić zdanie.

\- Wypij herbatę do końca.

\- Nie wypiję. Jak możesz myśleć, że wypiję ją, wiedząc co jest w środku?

\- Wypij Avis. Jeśli mamy prowadzić tą rozmowę dalej, musisz być opanowany. Pora abyś zadecydował kim się staniesz i co zrobimy z Harrym Potterem. Nie wolno ci działać pod wpływem emocji. Nie chcę abyś podjął decyzję, której później będziesz żałował. - ta odpowiedź zaskoczyła go.

\- Kim się stanę? Nie rozumiem. Wydawało mi się, że zdejmiesz po prostu ze mnie zaklęcie adopcyjne. Co tu jest do decydowania?

\- Sprawa nie jest tak prosta, Avis. To prawda, że nie możesz już dłużej być Harrym Potterem. Jako Złoty Rycerzyk Dumbledore'a narażasz się na ogromne niebezpieczeństwo. Nie powinieneś do niego wracać teraz, gdy tak trudno ukryć ci uczucia jakie względem niego żywisz. Jednak, przyznanie publicznie, że Harry Potter nigdy nie istniał, również okazałoby się dla ciebie zgubnym posunięciem. W chwili obecnej jesteś Dumbledore'owi potrzebny, dlatego utrzymuje cię przy życiu. Jako Avis staniesz mu się zbędny i będzie dążył do tego, aby cię zabić. - Harry westchnął, wiedząc, że Czarny Pan ma rację.

\- Jakie mam w takim razie wyjście? Jeśli pozostanę Harrym, Dumbledore zapewne szybko mnie zdemaskuje i usunie mi pamięć lub zabije mnie. Jeśli stanę się Avisem, Dumbledore weźmie mnie na celownik i wykończy przy pierwszej okazji... Bez względu na to, którą opcję wybiorę dla Dumbledore'a stanę się wrogiem numer jeden. Wygląda na to, że najlepiej byłoby jakbym zamknął się w pokoju i w ogóle z niego nie wychodził, jeśli mam ochotę jeszcze trochę pożyć! - ostatnie zdanie wykrzyczał, czując, że ponoszą go emocje. Voldemort nie odpowiedział mu od razu, lecz schylił się i biorąc ze stołu filiżankę, wsunął mu ją w dłonie.

\- Wypij. - Tym razem nie zaprotestował i w dwóch łykach opróżnił ją do końca i odstawił na stół. Dodany do herbaty eliksir, pomógł mu się uspokoić. Gdy emocje trochę w nim opadły, Voldemort machnięciem różdżki przywołał kolejne dwie herbaty, tym razem pachnące cytryną która gwarantowała, że żaden eliksir nie został do nich dodany. Czarny Pan sięgnął po własną filiżankę i gestem zasugerował mu, aby zrobił to samo. Gdy spełnił polecenie, pozwalając by ciepło bijące od naparu, ogrzewało mu dłonie, usłyszał:

\- Chciałbym zaproponować ci rozwiązanie, które da ci pełną swobodę, Avis. To prawda, że na chwilę obecną nie możesz być ani Harrym, ani Avisem... istnieje jednak jeszcze trzecie wyjście.

\- Trzecie? Jakie niby wyjście tu widzisz?

\- Adopcja.

\- Adopcja? O czym ty mówisz? Już zostałem adoptowany. Dlatego wyglądam jak członek rodziny Potterów.

\- Gdy stałeś się Harrym Potterem, zyskałeś cechy wyglądu charakterystyczne dla tego rodu. Tak samo teraz, jeśli zgodzisz się na to żebyś został adoptowany, twój wygląd zyska cechy rodu do którego będziesz przynależał. Jako Avisa Dumbledore bez problemu cię rozpozna, jednak po adopcji, nawet on nie będzie w stanie stwierdzić kim naprawdę jesteś. - pokręcił głową słysząc to wszystko. To co opowiadał Voldemort wydawało mu się absurdalne.

 _Kolejna adopcja? Przecież nie jestem już małym dzieckiem! I właściwie kto miałby mnie adoptować? Chyba nie on sam?!_

\- Wydaje mi się, że jestem nieco za duży na adopcję. Poza tym, przez kogo miałbym zostać adoptowany? Przez ciebie? Chcesz mnie uczynić swoim synem? - wypowiadając swoje wątpliwości na głos, ponownie spojrzał Voldemortowi w oczy.

\- Twój wiek nie ma znaczenia. Nie trzeba być małym dzieckiem, aby adopcja była możliwa. Co do twojego następnego pytania, sam powinieneś już znać na nie odpowiedź. Nie zostaniesz moim synem. Nie tym dla mnie byłeś i jesteś. - Harry zadrżał pod jego przenikliwym spojrzeniem, doskonale rozumiejąc, co ten ma na myśli.

\- W takim razie kto? Kto miałby mnie adoptować? - zapytał i zaraz po tym sam udzielił sobie odpowiedzi, pojmując w jakim kierunku biegną myśli Voldemorta. - Nie! Nie ma mowy, żebym pozwolił adoptować się jednemu z twoich śmieciojadów.

\- Mogliby się obrazić słysząc jak ich nazywasz, ale tak, masz rację. Myślę, że mógłbyś zostać adoptowany przez jednego z moich ludzi. Pomyśl o tym racjonalnie Avis, to dla ciebie najlepsze wyjście. - Harry przez kilka kolejnych minut milczał, starając się to wszystko przetrawić. Voldemort nie popędzał go i był mu za to wdzięczny.

\- Być może po adopcji nie można by rozpoznać mnie po wyglądzie, ale sądzę, że Dumbledore i tak bez trudu zorientuje się kim jestem. Nawet jeśli zmienię wygląd, to mój głos wciąż będzie taki sam. Dyrektor zapewne zdemaskuje mnie już przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Moi przyjaciele tak samo. - wypowiadając swoje obawy na głos, zastanawiał się, jak Voldemort mógł zapomnieć o tak oczywistej kwestii.

\- Na to również znajdzie się sposób.

\- Jesteś w stanie to zrobić? Potrafisz sprawić żeby mój głos brzmiał inaczej?

\- Tego nie osiągniesz żadnym eliksirem ani zaklęciem. Nie ma czaru który mógłby zmienić twoją barwę głosu.

\- Skoro nie istnieje żadne zaklęcie, to o jakim sposobie mówiłeś? - zapytał i przekonując się do wciąż trzymanej w rękach herbaty, napił się. Tymczasem Voldemort wstał i obszedł stół, zbliżając się do okna. Dopiero gdy zatrzymał się tuż przy nim, i odsunął nieco firankę, Harry usłyszał jego odpowiedź.

\- Od jakiegoś czasu wiadome mi było, że zrezygnujesz z bycia Potterem jeszcze przed końcem wakacji. Wiedziałem również, że to jeszcze nie czas abyś powrócił jako Avis, dlatego szukałem alternatywnego rozwiązania. Adopcja od początku była najlepszą opcją, pozostawało jednak pytanie które sam mi przed momentem zadałeś... Kim będą twoi rodzice. W pierwszej kolejności musiałem wziąć pod uwagę to, że nie możesz stać się dzieckiem które nie wiadomo skąd pojawiło się w danej rodzinie. Ważna była także kwestia twojego głosu, który jak wiesz, może cię zdemaskować. Długo analizowałem różne możliwości i sądzę, że udało mi się znaleźć idealne rozwiązanie. - Voldemort odwrócił się i spoglądając na niego kontynuował:

\- Jeden z moich ludzi, Ophiuchus, którego poznałem wiele lat temu, jeszcze za czasów pierwszej wojny, ma syna niewiele starszego od ciebie. Chłopak jednak jest bardzo chorowity i od lat nie opuszcza domu. Rozmawiałem już na twój temat z Ophiuchusem i zgodził się, żebyś przyjął tożsamość jego syna. Tym samym nie będziesz wzbudzał żadnych podejrzeń.

\- Ustalałeś to, zanim podjąłem decyzję?

\- Mówiłem już ci o tym, Avis. Twoja decyzja była jedynie kwestią czasu. Niczym więcej. - nie zamierzając wchodzić w głębszą dyskusję na ten temat, zadał kolejne nurtujące go pytanie:

\- Nawet jeśli zostanę adoptowany, nie będę wyglądał tak samo jak jego syn. Co jeśli spotkam kogoś, kto zna tego chłopaka?

\- Tak się raczej nie stanie. Ten chłopiec nie mieszkał w kraju odkąd skończył pięć lat. Nie miał tu znajomych, a i za granicą, ze względu na swój stan zdrowia, był raczej odizolowany. - Harry przytaknął, na znak że rozumie i poruszył kolejny, oczywisty dla niego problem:

\- W porządku, ale jak planujesz wyjaśnić to, że ten chłopak nagle ozdrowiał? Skoro mówisz, że jest tak chory, że z nikim się nie spotyka, pewnie informacja o tym rozniosła się. Jak mogę udawać go? Kto uwierzy że nagle cudownie ozdrowiałem?

\- Wybrałem tego chłopca właśnie ze względu na jego fatalny stan zdrowia. Dzięki jego izolacji, bez problemu możesz przejąć jego tożsamość, nie wzbudzając przy tym podejrzeń. Nikt nie zapyta skąd się wziąłeś. Co do stanu zdrowia, nie myślałem o cudownym ozdrowieniu. Będąc "chory" będziesz miał więcej możliwości i swobody.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Twój powrót do Hogwartu, Avis.

 _Hogwart?_ \- prawdę mówiąc od jakiegoś czasu nie był pewien czy tam wróci, a teraz sam Voldemort o tym wspomina. - _Powoli zacząłem już wątpić czy kiedykolwiek znów znajdę się w zamku... czy ja naprawdę będę mógł znów się tam uczyć? Czy nawet wyglądając inaczej, dam radę stanąć przed dyrektorem i udawać, że go nie znam? -_ odsuwając na razie własne obawy na bok, zapytał:

\- Jeżeli dobrze rozumiem, chcesz żebym udawał chorego, tak? W takim razie powiedz, co jest temu chłopakowi?

\- Gdy miał niespełna trzy lata ich rodzina została zaatakowana. Jego matka i starszy brat zginęli, on cudem ocalał, jednak zaklęcia jakimi dostał, na zawsze zniszczyły jego organizm. Chłopak ma uszkodzone płuco i problemy z oddychaniem. Poza tym jedno z zaklęć naruszyło zastawkę w jego sercu, przez co często omdlewa. Poprzerywane połączenia nerwowe utrudniają mu poruszanie się i wywołują napady drgawek. To główna przyczyna tego, że od lat nie wychodzi z domu. Ma również zniszczone struny głosowe i jest w stanie artykułować jedynie proste dźwięki. - analizując to co usłyszał, zastanawiał się, jak Voldemort sobie to właściwie wyobraża.

\- W jaki sposób mógłbym to udawać? Przecież wystarczy że Pomfrey przebada mnie i zorientuje się, że nic takiego mi nie dolega.

\- Pytałeś co temu chłopakowi dolega, więc ci wyjaśniłem, nie oczekuję jednak, że będziesz symulował wszystkie jego dolegliwości. Jego ojciec jest bardzo skryty. Nikt poza jego zaufanym uzdrowicielem, nie zna dokładnego stanu zdrowia tego dziecka. Wiadomo jedynie że jest chory. Objawy jakie miałbyś pokazać światu, sami ustalimy.

\- Ustalimy? Wydaje mi się, że już wszystko zaplanowałeś. - Voldemort uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i potwierdził jego podejrzenia.

\- To prawda. Sądzę jednak, że przyznasz mi w tej kwestii rację. Dolegliwości które będziesz symulował, muszą w jak największym stopniu pokryć się z tym, co musimy ukryć abyś nie został zdemaskowany.

\- To znaczy, z czym?

\- Z pewnością tak jak tamten chłopak, tak i ty powinieneś być niemową. To uchroni cię przed zdemaskowaniem po głosie. Ograniczysz się do komunikacji pisemnej.

\- Mam nie mówić? A co jeśli zapomnę się i powiem coś przypadkiem?

\- Nic takiego się nie stanie. Nie masz udawać, że nie jesteś w stanie mówić. Naprawdę nie będziesz mógł. Posiadam eliksir który zadba o to, przynajmniej do czasu wypicia przez ciebie antidotum. Nie martw się, eliksir nie pozostawia po sobie śladów, nikt więc nie zorientuje się, że go zażyłeś. Będziesz komunikował się pisząc.

\- Co z moim charakterem pisma? Przecież po nim także będą mogli mnie zdemaskować.

\- Nie jeśli nauczysz się pisać lewą ręką. Do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego zostało jeszcze trochę czasu. Nie powinieneś mieć problemu z nauczeniem się tego do pierwszego września. - przytaknął, przyznając mu rację, tymczasem Voldemort kontynuował.

\- Poza głosem, pozostaje kwestia twoich omdleń, tu możemy posłużyć się uszkodzeniem zastawki które ma tamten chłopak. Pomfrey jest pielęgniarką, a nie wykwalifikowanym uzdrowicielem, nie będzie więc w stanie zweryfikować tego rodzaju ułomności organizmu. Nikt nie powinien się zorientować że mdlejesz przez powracające wspomnienia a nie wadę serca. Pozostaje jeszcze sprawa stanu twojego żołądka.

\- Dumbledore wie w jakim jestem stanie.

\- Tak. Dlatego musimy znaleźć rozwiązanie które nie naprowadzi go na to, kim jesteś. Na szczęście to również nie jest coś co Pomfrey mogłaby zdiagnozować. Sądzę, że w tym przypadku również musimy odwołać się do jednego z zaklęć którym zostałeś "trafiony". Powiemy, że przez nie twój żołądek nie toleruje pewnych pokarmów. To będzie usprawiedliwieniem dla diety na którą kazał przejść ci Kastor.

\- Co będzie jeśli Dumbledore jednak połączy to, że mam chory żołądek z dolegliwościami o jakich wie, że je miałem?

\- Nie połączy tego. Nie damy mu do tego powodu. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby w ogóle interesowało go sprawdzanie twojego stanu zdrowia. Będziesz dla niego jedynie jednym z wielu uczniów. Zresztą będzie zbyt zajęty poszukiwaniami Harry'ego aby przejmować się chorowitym dzieciakiem który przybył do Hogwartu.

\- Będzie zajęty poszukiwaniem mnie? Co ty planujesz? - Voldemort ponownie uśmiechnął się do niego i zajmując miejsce przy stoliku, odpowiedział:

\- Musimy zachować w tajemnicy fakt, że wiesz kim naprawdę jesteś, to uchroni cię przed wieloma podejrzeniami ze strony dyrektora. Dlatego Harry Potter ucieknie. W ten sposób skierujemy uwagę Dumbledore'a na poszukiwania a nie na nowego ucznia któy przybędzie do szkoły. Patrząc na to w jakich warunkach cię znalazłem, nie potrzeba tu wielu kłamstw. Miałeś dość bycia traktowanym jak niewolnik i zdecydowałeś się na ucieczkę. Czując się zdradzonym przez Dumbledore'a który nie zaufał ci, gdy mówiłeś o tym jaki jest twój wuj, nie chcesz wracać do Hogwartu.

\- To rzeczywiście byłoby bardzo pomocne. - nie mógł nie zgodzić się z tokiem rozumowania Czarnego Pana. - Tylko, jak chcesz upewnić Dumbledore'a w tym, że przebywam poza Hogwartem? Uwierzy w to, jeśli nikt nie będzie mógł potwierdzić, że mnie widział? Przecież nie będą już wyglądał jak Harry, poza tym nie będę miał jak opuścić zamku żeby odciągnąć jego uwagę...

\- Nie będzie potrzeby, abyś go opuszczał. Przynajmniej nie w tej sprawie. Wystarczy trochę twoich włosów. Jeden z moich ludzi zatroszczy się o resztę.

\- Wielosokowy. - bardziej stwierdził niż spytał, ale Voldemort i tak kiwnął na potwierdzenie głową. Tymczasem Harry wziął uspokajający oddech i powiedział cichym głosem:

\- W porządku. Zgodzę się na to. Przyjmę tożsamość tego chłopaka, to chyba naprawdę jest teraz dla mnie najlepsze rozwiązanie.

\- Tak Avis. W ten sposób będziesz najbezpieczniejszy.

\- Kiedy... kiedy chcesz zdjąć ze mnie zaklęcie adopcyjne? - Chciał zapytać: "Kiedy przestanę być Harrym", ale te słowa nie przeszły mu przez gardło.

\- Na razie nie będziemy go ściągać. Nałożymy po prostu na nie kolejne zaklęcie adopcyjne. Przeciw zaklęcie mogłoby kolidować z następnym czarem adopcyjnym. Kolejna adopcja nie jest częstą procedurą, jednak bywały takie przypadki. Zwykle pomiędzy zdjęciem jednej adopcji a nałożeniem kolejnej musi upłynąć co najmniej pół roku, aby zaklęcie zadziałało prawidłowo. Nie możemy tyle czekać. Przykrycie jednej adopcji drugą, zaoszczędzi nam czas.

\- Kiedy chcesz to zrobić?

\- Od razu. Nie ma sensu tego odwlekać. Napiszę do Ophiuchusa aby zjawił się jutro wieczorem. Z rana jestem zajęty, natomiast po południu udamy się po twoją różdżkę. Dostałem dziś rano sowę z informacją od Berena, że ma jutro czas. Zaproponował przesunięcie spotkania, co jest nam na rękę. Nie powinieneś chodzić bezbronny. - Tą wiadomość przyjął z nie ukrywaną ulgą.

 _Różdżka._ \- W ostatnim czasie, jej brakowało mu najbardziej. Przez minione lata nauki stała się ona nieodłączną częścią jego życia i czuł się tak, jakby stracił rękę. Nawet w chwilach gdy nie mógł jej używać, dużo znaczył sam fakt, że miał ją przy sobie. - _Naprawdę chcę już ja odzyskać._

\- Chodź Avis, dochodzi trzecia. Każdy z nas powinien złapać kilka godzin snu przed świtem. - Voldemort podniósł się i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, aby pomóc mu wstać. Harry zanim miał szansę zastanowić się nad tym głębiej, przyjął ofiarowaną dłoń.

][ ][ ][

Podążając za Voldemortem, przystanął w połowie drogi. Chociaż zmęczenie zaczęło już dawać mu się we znaki, nie był jeszcze na tyle otumaniony by nie pamiętać, że spał w sypialni Voldemorta. Co jak co ale nie miał ochoty spędzić z nim nocy w jednym łóżku.

\- Wspominałeś, że skrzaty miały przygotować moją sypialnię... Gdzie ona jest?

\- Jutro pokażę ci twój pokój. Jest już bardzo późno. Chodź. - nim zdążył zaprotestować, Voldemort ponownie schwycił go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Kilka minut później znalazł się w sypialni Czarnego Pana.

\- Nie będę tu spał. - znów zaprotestował, ale i tym razem jego protesty zostały zignorowane.

\- Przecież nic ci nie zrobię, Avis. Połóż się. Po takim czasie powinieneś mieć do mnie więcej zaufania. - połączenie słów "zaufanie" i "Voldemort" wciąż mu nie pasowało, ale po chwili wahania, wsunął się do łóżka. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Czarny Pan i tak nie da mu łatwo postawić na swoim, a tej nocy nie miał ochoty się kłócić.

\- Jak on ma na imię? Ten chłopak? - zadał pytanie, orientując się, że Voldemort ani razu nie wymienił jego imienia.

\- Antares.

\- Antares? Dziwne imię. - szepnął i ziewnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. - Nie jestem pewien, czy zdołam się do niego przyzwyczaić. - ponownie ziewnął i ułożył się na poduszkach. Naciągnął kołdrę na siebie, nakrywając się wraz z głową.

\- Przyzwyczaisz się, Avis. Zresztą, to tylko na jakiś czas. - to były ostatnie słowa jakie do niego dotarły. Nim Voldemort położył się koło niego, spał. Nic nie poczuł, gdy ten przyciągnął go bliżej siebie i otoczył ramieniem. Nie usłyszał też cicho wyszeptanych do ucha słów:

\- Jeszcze trochę Avis. Jeszcze trochę i nie będziesz musiał się już nigdy więcej ukrywać.

vvv

 _Zgadzam się._

 _Przekażę Ci JĄ. Ja i tak nie jestem w stanie zrobić z niej żadnego użytku. Ty chyba jesteś obecnie jedyną osobą, której to się może przydać._

 _Czekaj. Sam wyznaczę termin spotkania._

 _Po raz kolejny odczytał notkę, wciąż nie wiedząc w jaki sposób Marvolo zdołał go do tego namówić. Sama myśl o tym, że ta księga trafi w jego ręce, sprawiała, że czuł dreszcz podniecenia, przechodzący wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Stracił już nadzieję na to, że kiedykolwiek stanie się ona jego własnością, tymczasem ten dzień był coraz bliżej.._

 _\- Dzięki niej wiele rzeczy w końcu nabierze sensu i być może zdołam znów spać spokojnie. - zadrżał, odsuwając od siebie ponure myśli. - Spokojny sen... to wszystko, czego w tym momencie pragnę._

 _Nie chcę nic więcej._

 _Chyba nie żądam zbyt wiele, prawda?_

][ ][ ][

Gdy się obudził, był w sypialni sam. Przeciągnął się, zerkając za okno. Orientując, że słońce stoi już wysoko na niebie, wygrzebał się z pościeli. Przypominając sobie obietnicę Czarnego Pana, uśmiechnął się. Sama myśl o tym, że otrzyma tego dnia własną różdżkę sprawiała, że cały świat wydawał mu się piękny.

Siadając na łóżku, zauważył tacę ze śniadaniem na szafce nocnej. Tuż obok filiżanki z parującą herbatą, leżał zwinięty pergamin. Sięgnął po niego i odczytał krótką wiadomość.

vvv

 _Avis,_

 _Mam nadzieję, że się wyspałeś. Nie było sensu budzić cię z samego rana. Potrzebujesz snu i po zarwanej nocy, przydało ci się dłuższe leniuchowanie._

 _Nie ma mnie w posiadłości, jednak wrócę koło drugiej i udamy się wtedy po twoją różdżkę. Bądź na tą godzinę gotowy. Do tego czasu możesz swobodnie poruszać się po posiadłości, miej jednak Kenjego przy sobie. Nie spadnij ze schodów i nie skręć sobie karku przed moim powrotem. To mało praktyczne._

 _M_

vvv

Odłożył liścik na bok i sięgając po kanapkę, sprawdził która godzina. Zegar wskazał kilka minut po jedenastej. - Przynajmniej nie przespałem całego dnia. - pomyślał, decydując się wykorzystać czas który mu został na obejrzenie posiadłości i znalezienie swojego pokoju. Tak, kwestia pokoju była priorytetem. Nie zamierzał spędzić kolejnej nocy w łóżku Voldemorta.

Podjął decyzję i nim minęło dwadzieścia minut, opuszczał już sypialnię. Rozglądając się po korytarzu, zastanawiał się od czego zacząć. Pamiętał, że powinien wezwać Kenjego, ale prawdę mówiąc wolał pozwiedzać sam.

 _Najwyżej będę unikał schodów._ \- uznając, że to dobre rozwiązanie, ruszył na swoją małą prywatną inspekcję.

][ ][ ][

Odnalezienie przeznaczonej dla siebie sypialni nie zajęło mu wiele czasu. Prawdę mówiąc, okazało się, że znajduje się ona na lewo, tuż obok sypialni Voldemorta. Tak, wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie na pokój, aby zyskać pewność, że to na pewno jego sypialnia.

Pomieszczenie tak samo jak sypialnia w której był w drugiej posiadłości Czarnego Pana, urządzona była w granacie i bieli. Chociaż jak miałby porównać obie ze sobą, tutaj podobało mu się o wiele bardziej.

Pokój był okrągły. Wykonaną z ciemnego drewna podłogę pokrywał po środku gruby, ciemno granatowy dywan. Centralną część pomieszczenia zajmowało duże łoże z rzeźbionymi, drewnianymi kolumnami. Z lewej strony od wejścia były trzy olbrzymie okna sięgające ziemi. Gdy podszedł bliżej upewnił się, że za nimi znajduje się przestronny taras. Po przeciwnej stronie została ustawiona olbrzymia szafa na ubrania i dwie pary drzwi. Gdy otworzył pierwsze z nich zorientował się, że prowadzą do przestronnej, wyłożonej ciemnymi kaflami, łazienki. Jednak to drugie pomieszczenie okazało się dla niego większym zaskoczeniem. Kiedy przeszedł przez drzwi po lewej stronie, znalazł się w niewielkim pokoju dziennym.

To pomieszczenie urządzone było w podobnych barwach co sypialnia. Ściany zdobiła ta sam granatowo - srebrna tapeta, a podłogę przykrywał równie puszysty co w sypialni, dywan. Tutaj jednak był on śnieżnobiały. Przed widnymi oknami, znajdował się szeroki parapet wyłożony miękkimi poduszkami. Miejsce zachęcało aby przysiąść tam z książką w ręku. Poza tym, w pokoju stał regał pełen książek, oraz wygodna ciemno brązowa sofa i dwa fotele ustawione przodem do kominka. Przed sofą postawiono niski szklany stolik, bardzo podobny do tego przy którym siedział dzisiejszej nocy.

 _Mam dla siebie dwa pokoje?_ \- uśmiechnął się pewien, że akurat to nie będzie mu w tym domu przeszkadzało. - _Ani trochę._

][ ][ ][

Pozostałą część poranka, którą miał jeszcze do dyspozycji, spędził na zwiedzaniu reszty posiadłości. Jak szybko się przekonał, Voldemort mówił prawdę, twierdząc, że od dawna nikogo tu nie było. Większość pokoi pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu która osiadła na prześcieradłach przykrywających meble. Ilość pająków którą widział w pomieszczeniach do których zaglądał, przywołała mu wspomnienia o Ronie, zaraz jednak zepchnął je na dno świadomości. Nie chciał teraz myśleć o przyjacielu, który najprawdopodobniej już nigdy więcej jego przyjacielem nie będzie. Nie był jeszcze na to gotowy.

Nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek będzie.

Gdy nadeszła pora obiadu, zjadł go w salonie razem z Kenjim, który szukał go już od jakiegoś czasu. Po posiłku poszedł przygotować się do wyjścia. Nie nie zamierzał się jakoś specjalnie stroić z tego powodu, ale po zajrzeniu do wszystkich pokoi, musiał się przebrać. - Chyba _tyle samo kurzu co na meblach, jest teraz na moich ubraniach._

Przebranie się nie zajęło mu wiele czasu. Musiał jednak wrócić po rzeczy do sypialni Voldemorta. Gdy więc był gotowy, zawołał Cytrynkę, prosząc aby pod jego nieobecność, przeniosła wszystkie jego rzeczy.

\- Od dziś będę sypiał we własnej sypialni.

\- Oczywiście, Panie Avis. - skrzatka skłoniła się przed nim lekko i znikła z cichym trzaskiem.

][ ][ ][

\- Dokąd właściwie idziemy? - zapytał, zbliżając się do czekającego już w holu Voldemorta. - Gdzie mieści się ten sklep z różdżkami, do którego planujesz mnie zabrać?

\- To nie jest sklep. Oficjalnie Beren już od kilkunastu lat nie ma prawa handlować różdżkami. Jego działalność została zamknięta przez ministerstwo, ze względu na rodzaj składników jakich używał do produkcji różdżek.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że niektóre z nich były nielegalne?

\- Nie część, Avis. Właściwie wszystkie stosowane przez niego składniki można by zaliczyć do działu czarnej magii. Chyba tylko drewno które stosuje, jest tak naprawdę niegroźne. Chociaż i to nie każde.

\- Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł, kupować tego rodzaju różdżkę? - po tym co usłyszał, zaczynał wątpić, czy powinien godzić się na coś takiego. - Może jednak lepiej udać się do Olivandera?

\- Znasz już na to odpowiedź. Olivander nie dopasowuje różdżek do indywidualnych predyspozycji czarodzieja. Nie pozwolę aby różdżka ograniczała twoje zdolności. Twoja magia jest zbyt specyficzna abyś mógł korzystać z nie dopasowanej w pełni różdżki. Teraz gdy zaczęła się budzić, dobór odpowiedniej różdżki dla ciebie, jest szczególnie istotny. - magia o której wciąż wspominał Voldemort, dalej była dla niego spowita rąbkiem tajemnicy, nie zamierzał się więc kłócić o to. - _Nie ma sensu poruszać tego tematu... zwłaszcza, że nie wydaje mi się abym posiadał jakieś wyjątkowe zdolności. Szybciej uwierzę w to, że kiedyś po prostu oszukałem w tej sprawie cholernego Czarnego Pana._

\- Możemy wreszcie ruszać? Jesteśmy już spóźnieni.

\- Tak. - wyszedł za Voldemortem na zewnątrz. - Tylko wciąż nie powiedziałeś mi dokąd właściwie idziemy? Gdzie jest ten cały Beren i jak się do niego dostaniemy?

\- Użyjemy świstoklika. Co do celu naszej podróży. Udajemy się do Londynu. Na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

\- Na Nokturn?

\- Tak.

 _Nokturn... W sumie, czego innego się spodziewałem?_

][ ][ ][

 **\- Cytryna w herbacie - cytryna niweluje działanie wszelkich dodanych eliksirów. To mój pomysł. ;) Nawet Harry pomimo swojej "znakomitej" wiedzy o eliksirach, akurat to dobrze wie.**

 **\- śmieciojadów - to przekręcenie było w pełni zaplanowane.**

 **\- Antares - gwiazda z gwiazdozbioru skorpiona**

 **\- Ophiuchus - gwiazdozbiór wężownika**

][ ][ ][

 **Koniec Rozdziału 24**


	25. Chapter 25

**Jest taki dzień, tylko jeden, raz do roku. Dzień zwykły dzień, bardzo ciepły, choć grudniowy... - tak jak w słowach piosenki, ja również życzę wam aby święta upłynęły wam jako czas spokoju, refleksji, odpoczynku. Niech będą to wspaniałe chwile spędzone u boku ludzi których kochamy.**

 **Wesołych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia**

][ ][ ][

 **Nakurishi - tak, to po prostu nasz cały Czarny Pan. Co do twojego pierwszego pytania, jeszcze nie wiem. Lubię bliźniaków, ale nie zdecydowałam jeszcze jaką odegrają rolę w tym opowiadaniu.**

 **Grimuś – chcesz żeby Harry kopnął Hermionę w kostkę? Dziewczynę? Hmm... to nie taki głupi pomysł... Co do Kenjego, nie, nie zapomniałam o nim. Wkrótce się pojawi, zresztą nie zapominajmy, że Volduś nie puszcza nigdzie harrusia bez niańki, a wyprawa do Hogwartu to powaaażna sprawa. Ach i tak wiem, że ty zawsze chcesz więcej. :)**

 **Teraz zapraszam na kolejny rozdział. Wreszcie dotarliśmy do chwili gdy harruś dostanie różdżkę w swoje łapki. Wiem, że wiele osób czekało na ten moment, nie przedłużam więc już i zapraszam do czytania.**

][ ][ ][

 **Rozdział 25**

 _Nigdy się na to nie zgodzę_

][ ][ ][

W ostatniej chwili uratowany przed upadkiem, przez silne dłonie Voldemorta, podziękował mu za to i wyswobodziwszy się z jego uścisku, rozejrzał się. Do tej pory jedynie raz zdarzyło mu się znaleźć na tej ulicy, w czasie swojej pamiętnej, pierwszej podróży siecią Fiuu. Wtedy jednak nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na rozeznanie się w otoczeniu. Nie wspominając już o tym, że mając dwanaście lat bardziej myślał o ucieczce z niej, niż oglądaniu czegokolwiek. Tym razem jednak było inaczej.

Nie bał się.

Nie, wcale nie uważał swoich zdolności magicznych za dużo lepsze niż w czasie tamtej przypadkowej wycieczki. - _Nie mam przy sobie różdżki i jestem tak samo bezbronny jak wtedy._ \- Tak. Różnica polegała na tym, że dzisiaj nie trafił tutaj przez przypadek. Był tu dlatego, że powinien. - _No i nie jestem tutaj sam_. - Prawdę mówiąc, zupełnie nie przeszkadzało mu to, że osobą która mu towarzyszy jest Voldemort. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym w tym momencie, gdyby jednak to zrobił, zapewne zorientowałby się, że ostatnimi czasy, coraz mniej mu jego towarzystwo przeszkadzało.

\- Dokąd teraz? - zapytał w końcu, odrywając wzrok od jednej z wystaw sklepowych, na której obok dziwnej zielonkawej czaszki leżało ludzkie oko, zdające się śledzić mijających wystawę przechodniów.

\- Beren mieszka nad księgarnią "Czarny Świt". Księgarnia również należy do niego, chociaż wciąż głównym jego źródłem utrzymania jest produkcja różdżek. Oficjalnie nie handluje nimi, jednak kto szuka, znajdzie go bez problemu. Większość starych magicznych rodzin w dalszym ciągu, zaopatruje się właśnie u niego. - po tych słowach, Voldemort ruszył w dół ulicy i Harry'emu pozostało tylko podążyć jego śladem.

Chociaż każdy z mijanych sklepów zdawał się wręcz krzyczeć, że zawiera towary dla mrocznych czarodziei, Harry z mimowolną fascynacją przyglądał się mijanym wystawą. Zdawało się, że można tu dostać wszystko. Była tu apteka, sklepik z kuframi trzęsącymi się za sklepową szybą... stoisko gdzie na wystawie leżała szklana kula i dziwna, świecąca ręka, a nawet sklep ze sprzętem do quiditcha. Przy nim Harry na kilka sekund zatrzymał się, podziwiając wyłożoną na czerwonym aksamicie, lśniącą, czarną miotłę.

\- Piękna... - szepnął i odwrócił się, by ruszyć dalej, nim jednak zdołał zrobić krok, mężczyzna w smoliście czarnej szacie, zagrodził mu drogę. Cofnął się mimowolnie, szukając wzrokiem Voldemorta, ten jednak znikł mu z oczu.

 _Świetnie! I co teraz?_

\- Czyżbyś szukał towarzystwa, młodzieńcze? Na Śmiertelny Nokturn nikt nie wchodzi bez przyczyny. A może się zgubiłeś? Mam ci pomóc odnaleźć drogę? - mężczyzna ponownie zbliżył się, wyciągając w jego stronę rękę odzianą w skórzaną rękawiczkę.

\- Nie potrzebuję pomocy. - szepnął, wymijając stojącego przed sobą człowieka, ten jednak po raz kolejny zagrodził mu drogę.

\- Sądzę, że się mylisz, mój drogi. Widzę, że potrzebujesz pomocy i ja z chęcią ci jej udzielę. - słysząc to, Harry znów się od niego osunął, rozpaczliwie zastanawiając, jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. - _Gdzie jesteś Voldemort?! Cholera, to ty mnie wpakowałeś w tą przeklętą sytuację!_

\- To pan się myli. Muszę już iść.

\- Nie mój drogi. Tu bywa niebezpiecznie i samego cię nie puszczę.- to mówiąc, mężczyzna jeszcze bardziej zmniejszył dzieląca ich i tak niewielką odległość.

\- Zostaw mnie! - krzyknął w końcu, czując, jak strach powoli ściska go za gardło. Voldemorta wciąż nigdzie nie było, co gorsza, żaden z przechodniów nie zainteresował się jego sytuacją. Po prostu wymijali go jakby nigdy nic. - Zostaw mnie! - krzyknął ponownie, gdy nieznajomy niespodziewanie znalazł się tuż przed nim, tak blisko, że dzieliło ich teraz zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów. Nim Harry miał szansę choć spróbować się wycofać, mężczyzna mocno schwycił go za ramię. Harry jęknął, pewien, że pozostaną mu po tym siniaki.

\- Puszczaj!

\- Dlaczego miałbym?

 _Dlaczego?_ \- Harry zamyślił się i poczuł jak powoli ogarnia go spokój. Strach który jeszcze kilka sekund temu ściskał go za gardło, teraz znikł, odchodząc w niepamięć. Uśmiechnął się i wyszeptał powoli wymawiając każde słowo:

\- Ponieważ, w przeciwnym razie osoba z którą tu jestem, uczyni z twojego życia piekło.

\- Osoba z którą tu jesteś? - na twarzy nieznajomego również pojawił się uśmiech. - Niby z kim tu przybyłeś? Poza mną, nie widzę nikogo kto byłby choć w niewielkim stopniu zainteresowany twoim losem, dlatego...

\- Jest tu ze mną. - ciche, syczące słowa przebiły się przez panujący na uliczce zgiełk. Zaraz po tym błysnęło czerwone światło, a oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się w szoku i upadł bez ruchu na ziemię. Harry odetchnął. Spojrzał na zbliżającego się Voldemorta i nim zdołał zastanowić się nad tym co mówi, odezwał się z wyrzutem:

\- Obiecywałeś, że nic mi tu nie zagrozi na tym przeklętym Nokturnie! Znów nie dotrzymałeś danego słowa.

\- Znów? - Voldemort wydawał się skonsternowany, zaraz jednak w jego oczach pojawiła się iskierka zrozumienia. - Pamiętasz to?

\- Pamiętam? Co mam niby pamiętać? - Harry zapytał cicho, lekko zdezorientowany.

\- Nie istotne. - to była jedyna odpowiedź jakiej się doczekał. Tymczasem Voldemort pochylił się nad ciałem mężczyzny i położył na nim niewielki kamyk. Kilka sekund później powietrze wokół ciała zafalowało i mężczyzna znikł.

\- Co z nim zrobiłeś? - zaintrygowany, puścił wcześniejsze słowa w niepamięć. - Czy to był świstoklik?

\- Tak, przetransportowałem go w jeden z punktów zbiórki. Później mój człowiek zabierze go stamtąd do lochu. Uporam się z nim wieczorem, ty nie musisz się nim dłużej przejmować. Zresztą teraz wciąż mamy sprawy do załatwienia. - Po tych słowach Voldemort zbliżył się do niego i opuszkami palców przesunął po jego ramieniu, na którym jeszcze nie dawno zaciskały się palce jego niedoszłego oprawcy. - Tym też będziemy musieli zająć się po powrocie. Teraz chodź, Beren już na nas czeka. - to mówiąc, Czarny Pan zamknął jego dłoń w swojej własnej i podjął dalszą wędrówkę wzdłuż ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

][ ][ ][

Księgarnia przed którą się zatrzymali w niczym nie przypominała Esów i Floresów mieszczących się na ulicy Pokątnej. Tutaj już z daleka widać było, że nie jest to miejsce do którego każdy może wejść. - _Przynajmniej, nie każdy powinien._ \- przebiegło mu przez myśl, gdy spoglądał, na smoliście czarny napis nad wejściem, oraz książki widoczne zza szyby. _Przekleństwa i tortury_ , czy _Trucizny i klątwy zdolne usidlić zmysły_... których tytuły zdołał odczytać z tej odległości, nie zachęcały go do przekroczenia progu księgarenki. Nim jednak miał szansę zawahać się przed wejściem, Czarny Pan mocniej schwycił go za rękę i wprowadził do środka.

Wewnątrz panował półmrok. Słońce tak jasno świecące za oknem, zdawało się nie docierać do wnętrza. Otoczył go zapach starych woluminów, a gdy postąpił krok, spod jego stóp uniósł się tuman kurzu. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się, że od dawna nikt nie zaglądał do tego pomieszczenia. Czuł jednak, że to tylko pozory. Zresztą gdyby ta księgarnia rzeczywiście była opustoszała, nie byłoby tu tylu książek, zwłaszcza, przy drzwiach stojących otworem.

 _Gdyby nie posiadała właściciela, to już dawno wszystko zostałoby rozkradzione. -_ pomyślał, nie miał jednak czasu na dłuższe zastanawianie się, bowiem Voldemort nie zatrzymał się, lecz poszedł w głąb sklepu, pociągając go za sobą. Opuścili główną część i po przejściu przez jedne z bocznych drzwi, znaleźli się na zapleczu skąd schodami skierowali się na piętro. Idąc za Czarnym Panem po rozklekotanych stopniach, miał pewne obawy co do tego, jakiego rodzaju różdżkę może otrzymać w miejscu takim jak to.

Na piętrze zatrzymali się przed pierwszymi drzwiami po lewej stronie. Voldemort zapukał i po usłyszeniu skrzekliwego "wchodzicie na własną odpowiedzialność", nacisnął klamkę. Harry, popchnięty lekko, pozwolił wprowadzić się do pokoju. Pomieszczenie okazało się zupełnie inne niż tego oczekiwał.

Przede wszystkim bardziej niż pokój przypominało salę lub może raczej korytarz, ponieważ nie było zbyt szerokie, ale za to potwornie długie. Nie nie było tu półek z pudełeczkami pełnymi różdżek jak to miało miejsce w sklepie Olivandera. Wręcz przeciwnie, w tym pomieszczeniu nie dostrzegł ani jednej różdżki. Owszem jedną z długich ścian zajmowały rzędy pólek, ale to nie różdżki na nich leżały. Gdy podszedł bliżej do pierwszej z nich, zauważył, że na każdej z niewielkich półeczek leżą dziwne składniki. Poza tym, każda z półek okazała się podpisana. Nad tą przed którą się zatrzymał wisiała drewniana tabliczka: " _Pióra Feniksa", tuż obok niej były "Włosy wili"_ , oraz " _Róg Jednorożca"_. Było tego mnóstwo, nim jednak miał szansę sprawdzić kolejne, rozległ się cichy głos, świadczący o tym, że nie są tu z Voldemortem sami.

\- Dawno was u mnie nie było, Voldemort.

\- Powinieneś się z tego cieszyć, świadczy to o tym, że stworzona przez ciebie różdżka, w dalszym ciągu służy mi bez zarzutu. - słysząc to, Harry oderwał wzrok od półek i odwrócił się, do rozmówcy Czarnego Pana.

Beren okazał się niewysokim, ciemnowłosym mężczyzną, o śniadej cerze. To co najbardziej zaskoczyło Harry'ego, w jego wyglądzie, to strój. Nie nie chodziło nawet o to, że ubrał się w jakieś pstrokate czy niedopasowane rzeczy, co było dosyć powszechne wśród czarodziei. Nic takiego. Wytwórca różdżek miał na sobie najzwyklejszy, mugolski dres. Czarny, z białymi pasami przy rękawie i na kapturze. Prawdę mówiąc widywał już czarodziei ubranych po mugolsku, jednak ani w Hogwarcie, ani na ulicach, nie spotkał żadnego ubranego w dres. Na pewno nie pośród dorosłych.

\- Wspominałeś, że przyprowadzisz kogoś, abym dopasował mu różdżkę. Powiedz kim jest ten młody człowiek? - to mówiąc, Beren zbliżył się do niego, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Pamiętając, że jest pod działaniem wielosokowego i ten nie może go rozpoznać, milczał, pozostawiając wyjaśnienia Voldemortowi.

\- Kimś kto nie powinien chodzić bezbronny.

\- Żaden czarodziej nie powinien, ale nie o to pytałem. Rozumiem dlaczego przed laty związałeś swój los z Arawnem, ale ten tutaj to jeszcze dzieciak. Ile on ma lat? Piętnaście? Szesnaście? Czy to nie lekka przesada, Voldemort? - słysząc to Harry nie wytrzymał. Nienawidził gdy ktoś mówił o nim tak, jakby go nie było w pobliżu. Wystarczyło mu, że Dumbledore czynił to przez ostatnie kilka lat.

\- To moja sprawa gdzie jestem i z kim.

\- No charakterek to ty masz, młodzieńcze. Mówisz, że potrzebujesz ode mnie różdżki. Dlaczego? Takie dziecko jak ty, równie skutecznie poradziłoby sobie z jedną z różdżek stworzonych przez tego półgłowka Olivandera. - tym razem, nim miał okazję odpowiedzieć, Voldemort ubiegł go.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że różdżki od Olivandera nie na wiele zdają się dla osób o ukierunkowanej mocy. Przestań w końcu zadawać głupie pytania i zabierz się do pracy. Czas ucieka.

\- Ukierunkowana moc, mówisz? Nie przesadzasz? Trochę za wcześnie aby takie dziecko miało w pełni ukierunkowaną moc. Za kilka lat może i bym się z tobą zgodził, ale mówienie o tym teraz to lekkie ubarwianie faktów, Voldemort. Jednak w porządku, niech wam będzie. - mówiąc to Beren uniósł dłonie w geście poddania. - Powiedzmy, że w to uwierzę. A więc dobrze, zdradź mi dziecko, jaką niby ukierunkowaną moc posiadasz? - gdy ponownie zwrócił się do niego, Harry nie wiedział, czy ma się wściekać na Berena za nazywanie dzieckiem, czy też na Voldemorta, za to, że w ogóle na to pozwala.

\- No dalej, słucham cię dziecino. Jaką mocą możesz mi się pochwalić? - ostatecznie zduszając własną złość w zarodku, wzruszył ramionami i odpowiedział, wskazując przy tym ruchem głowy na Voldemorta.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. On twierdzi, że posiadam jakąś, choć jak na razie nie mam na to żadnych dowodów. Jeśli chcesz wyjaśnień, niech on ci ich udzieli. - zgrzytnął zębami gdy Voldemort uśmiechnął się na te słowa, w dalszym ciągu nie kwapiąc się przy tym do jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi.

\- Czyli to on tak twierdzi? Dobrze, że chociaż nie jesteś taki głupi i nie uwierzyłeś temu szurniętemu manipulatorowi we wszystko co mówi. W porządku. Daj rękę. Sami to sprawdzimy. - określenie Voldemorta "szurniętym" tak go oszołomiło, że bez protestu wyciągnął przed siebie prawą dłoń. Dopiero gdy ten ją schwycił, zastanowił się, w jaki sposób różdżkarz zamierza sprawdzić jaką posiada moc. - _Rzuci jakieś zaklęcie? Czy może ma specjalny przyrząd do określania magicznej mocy? Może będzie to coś na zasadzie tej miarki której zawsze używa Olivander?_

Beren jednak nie użył zaklęcia, nie zastosował też miarki, ani żadnego innego magicznego przyrządu. Po prostu stał wciąż trzymając go za prawą dłoń. Harry stojąc tak obok niego, czuł się coraz bardziej głupio. Wydawało mu się to wszystko jakimś niesmacznym żartem, tylko że, nikt się nie śmiał, czekał więc. Nie był pewien ile czasu właściwie minęło, nagle jednak Beren puścił jego prawą dłoń i schwycił lewą, szepcząc przy tym jakby do siebie:

\- To nie jest twoja dominująca ręka. - Do Harry'ego sens tych słów dotarł dopiero po kilku sekundach. - _Moja prawa ręka nie jest dominującą? Przecież to jej używam do rzucania zaklęć. Czemu więc on twierdzi, że..._ \- urwał myśl, gdyż w tym momencie Beren w końcu go puścił. Uwolniony, mimowolnie postąpił krok do tyłu, chcąc zwiększyć odległość między sobą i różdżkarzem. Ten zdawał się nawet tego nie zauważyć. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że w tym momencie Beren myślami jest daleko od miejsca w którym obecnie przebywają.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Różdżkarz odszedł do niewielkiego stolika ustawionego przy przeciwległej ścianie. Przyglądając się jak przerzuca porozkładane na nim pergaminy, Harry zastanawiał się, czego on tam właściwie szuka. - _Czy szuka czegoś jeszcze aby określić jaką posiadam moc? Tylko czego?_ \- przyjrzał się zachowaniu starszego czarodzieja, po czym zerknął w stronę wciąż stojącego z boku Voldemorta i nagle zrozumiał.

 _Już wie... Beren już wie jaką posiadam moc. Skoro jednak odkrył to, dlaczego nic nie mówi? Czemu wszyscy wciąż trzymają to przede mną w tajemnicy? Chyba już wystarczy tego, prawda? Mam dość tej przeklętej niewiedzy!_

\- Jaką moc posiadam? Czy ktoś mi wreszcie raczy to wyjaśnić? Chyba mam prawo wiedzieć, czyż nie? Jakby nie patrzeć, to mnie dotyczy. - sarknął, nie mogą już dłużej znieść milczenia, jednak jedyną odpowiedzią jaką otrzymał było krótkie spojrzenie rzucone przez Berena który zaraz wrócił do przerwanej czynności. Czując jak powoli ogarnia go złość, przeniósł ponownie spojrzenie na Voldemorta i zbliżając się do niego, ponownie o to zapytał, nie przejmując się tym, że zaczyna mówić coraz głośniej.

\- Mam dość! Powiesz mi wreszcie co to za moc, albo po prostu stąd wyjdę i więcej mnie nie zobaczysz! - Voldemort zmierzył go wzrokiem, jednak nim Harry miał szansę cokolwiek od niego usłyszeć, odezwał się Beren.

\- Spokojnie. Nie dawaj zdominować się emocjom. W twoim stanie brak opanowania może mieć tragiczne konsekwencje.

\- W moim stanie? O czym ty u licha mówisz?! - czekał na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia, jednak kolejne słowa Beren skierował nie do niego, a do Voldemorta:

\- To on, prawda? Nie wiem jak to możliwe, jednak jestem o tym przekonany.

\- Ta informacja nie może opuścić tego pomieszczenia.

\- Nie opuści. O pewnych sprawach lepiej nie rozmawiać, zwłaszcza, że on chyba jeszcze nie wszystko wie, nie mylę się?

\- Wymazano mu wspomnienia. Eliksirem.

\- To wiele wyjaśnia. Tym bardziej jednak, musisz go we wszystko wprowadzić. Jego moc jest obecnie rozchwiana. W tym stanie nie wytrzyma długo. Jeśli nie roztoczy nad nią kontroli to wkrótce...

\- Ile mamy czasu?

\- Może miesiąc, na pewno nie więcej. - Harry przysłuchując się tej wymianie zdań zignorował to, że po raz kolejny rozmawiają, jakby nie było go w pomieszczeniu. Zrezygnowany oparł się o jeden z wolnych kawałków ściany i przymykając powieki, wyszeptał.

\- Mów Voldemort. Sądzę, że jestem gotowy to usłyszeć. - nie wiedział, że w tym momencie oczy Czarnego Pana spoczęły na nim, ale chwilę później do jego uszu dotarły ciche słowa:

-Tak. Wygląda na to, że musisz dowiedzieć się tego nieco szybciej niż planowałem. To jednak nie jest ani czas, ani miejsce, na tego rodzaju rozmowę. Beren, czy możesz dobrać dla niego odpowiednią różdżkę? To jest teraz naszym priorytetem.

\- Oczywiście. Nie powinno to zająć wiele czasu. Z jego magią w pełni współpracuje jedynie drewno zingana, połowę roboty mamy więc już z głowy. Pozostaje dobranie właściwych rdzeni. Gdy będę miał wszystko, w dwa dni otrzyma różdżkę.

\- Rdzeni? - otworzył oczy i wtrącił się w rozmowę. Pomijał już fakt, że pierwszy raz słyszał o drewnie zingana, jednak o różdżkach wiedział wystarczająco wiele aby mieć świadomość, że każda z nich zawiera jeden rdzeń. Tak jak jego stara różdżka od Olivandera miała w sobie pióro Fawkesa, należącego do Dumbledore'a feniksa. - Wydawało mi się, że w różdżce umieszcza się jeden rdzeń.

\- Nie zawsze. Wszystkie moje różdżki posiadają podwójny rdzeń. Dzięki takiemu rozwiązaniu różdżka lepiej przekierowuje magię czarodzieja. Ponadto wpływa to na mniejsze zużycie wewnętrznej magii. Wiele zaklęć wymaga od rzucającego dużych pokładów mocy i nie każdy jest w stanie użyć takiego czaru, nie zabijając przy tym samego siebie. Dwu rdzenna różdżka pobiera mniej magii i dzięki temu czarodzieje mogą rzucać potężne zaklęcia, chroniąc przy tym jednocześnie samych siebie.

\- Nie wiedziałem. Nigdy nie słyszałem o tym, że różdżka może posiadać w sobie dwa rdzenie.

\- Nic dziwnego, nie często można spotkać tego rodzaju różdżki. Niezwykle trudno jest dobrać oba rdzenie w taki sposób, aby ich wewnętrzna magia nie kolidowała ze sobą, a jeśli to się dzieje, jeszcze trudniej zmusić takie rdzenie do współpracy. Ponadto sam proces produkcji takiej różdżki jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowany i tylko różdżkarz o olbrzymiej wiedzy, może pokusić się o próbę...

\- Przestań się przechwalać i przejdź do rzeczy. Nie mamy całego dnia. - po słowach Voldemorta, Beren nie kontynuował już dalej wyjaśnień. Zamiast tego obrzucił Czarnego Pana oburzonym spojrzeniem i zwracając się znów do niego, polecił:

\- Przejdź się wzdłuż regałów. Gdy od którejś z półek poczujesz ciepło, zatrzymaj się przy niej. - Harry nieco zaskoczony tym, oderwał się od ściany i wzruszając ramionami, zrobił to co Beren mu kazał.

Mijając kolejne półki pełne różnego rodzaju składników, z mimowolnym zaciekawieniem odczytywał nazwy. Poza składnikami które dobrze znał jak pióra feniksa czy też włókna ze smoczych serc, trafił także na takie których zupełnie się tu nie spodziewał. Były tu przykładowo liście mięty, jad węża czy kwiaty niezapominajek.

Czas mijał i zdążył już minąć większość półek, ale ani razu nie poczuł wspominanego przez Berena ciepła. Powoli zaczynał wątpić w to, czy w ogóle je poczuje. Przypomniało mu się jak wybierał różdżkę u Olivandera i żadna do niego nie pasowała. - _Może teraz też tak będzie? -_ zbliżając się do ostatnich półek coraz bardziej skłaniał się ku tej opcji. _\- Chyba naprawdę nie ma tu rdzenia który pasowałby do mnie... -_ pomyślał i w tej samej chwili uderzył w niego delikatny, ciepły podmuch. Zatrzymał się aby odczytać plakietkę przyczepioną do półki, gdy jednak sens tego co przeczytał, w pełni do niego dotarł, zaprotestował:

\- Nie ma mowy. - odwrócił się aby odejść, w tym momencie jednak Beren zatrzymał go w miejscu, podchodząc i kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Spokojnie. To tylko składnik. Zresztą ona została oddana dobrowolnie. Nigdy nie zabiłbym tak potężnej magicznie istoty. Przeklęcie samego siebie nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. - Słysząc to Harry nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić, jednak wciąż nie był przekonany co do tego aby umieścić tego rodzaju składnik we własnej różdżce.

 _Krew jednorożca._

Niestety nim miał szansę ponownie się odezwać, Beren wcisnął mu w rękę flakonik z krwią i wysłał go na kolejny spacer wzdłuż regałów.

\- Idź, musimy wiedzieć który składnik będzie współgrał z tą krwią i twoją magią.

Nie pozostawiono mu żadnego wyboru, zacisnął więc palce na buteleczce, z trudem powstrzymując się przed odrzuceniem jej daleko od siebie i ponownie podjął wędrówkę. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że kolejny rdzeń będzie nieco bardziej normalny. Niestety, także i tym razem szczęście zdawało się z niego drwić.

Drugi rdzeń odnalazł niemal natychmiast, jak tylko minął kilka pierwszych półek. Ściskając jednak w dłoniach obie buteleczki, wcale nie czuł się z tego powodu szczęśliwy. Ani trochę.

 _Krew jednorożca i akonit_ \- zadrżał. - _Jak mam korzystać z różdżki, ze świadomością, że tego rodzaju rdzenie zawiera w sobie? -_ Oddał Berenowi buteleczki. Ten odbierając je od niego rzucił z sarkazmem.

\- Tyle lat minęło a ty wciąż utrudniasz mi pracę tak bardzo jak to tylko możliwe. Bawi cię to, prawda? - gdy spojrzał na niego, nie bardzo rozumiejąc o czym on mówi, różdżkarz uśmiechnął się i wyjaśnił:

\- Bardzo trudno jest umieścić w różdżce dwa płynne rdzenie, tym bardziej gdy tak jak te, są one swoim przeciwieństwem. W sumie jednak można się było tego spodziewać, patrząc na to jakie rdzenie miała twoja poprzednia różdżka.

 _Poprzednia?_ \- zamyślił się i nagle zrozumiał, że ten mówi o różdżce która wciąż spoczywa na Talantis w domku pod jednym ze stopni schodów.

\- Jakie miała rdzenie? - zapytał, choć nie do końca był pewien czy chce to usłyszeć.

\- Łzy Feniksa i Jad Bazyliszka.

][ ][ ][

Dziesięć minut później ponownie podążał za Voldemortem w dół ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Także i tym razem Voldemort trzymał go za rękę, nie spuszczając nawet na moment z oka. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Prawdę mówiąc był nawet za to wdzięczny bowiem po tym co usłyszał u różdżkarza, myślami błądził daleko od wąskiej uliczki przez którą się przeciskali. Różdżkę miał otrzymać w ciągu czterdziestu ośmiu godzin, jednak świadomość tego jaki będzie posiadała rdzeń, wciąż wyprowadzała go nieco z równowagi.

 _Krew jednorożca i akonit? Dlaczego akurat taki rdzeń? Czy ja jestem tak zły, że tylko tego rodzaju rdzenie pasowały do mojej magii? Skoro w poprzedniej różdżce mam jad bazyliszka i łzy feniksa to może rzeczywiście jest coś ze mną nie tak? W końcu od Olivadera miałem różdżkę z piórem feniksa którego drugie pióro jest w różdżce Voldemorta... -_ przypominając sobie o tym nagle, zwolnił i nim miał szansę się rozmyślić, zapytał:

\- Skoro chcesz abym miał różdżkę od Berena, dlaczego ty sam używasz tej od Olivandera?

\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że używam różdżki od niego?

\- Nasze różdżki miały ten sam rdzeń. Pióro tego samego feniksa. To dlatego połączyły się na cmentarzu.

\- To prawda. Jednak moja różdżka nie jest tą samą którą otrzymałem od Olivandera. Tą stworzył Beren. - to mówiąc Czarny Pan wysunął z rękawa swoją różdżkę w kolorze kości. - Beren wykorzystał rdzeń z mojej starej różdżki i dołożył do niego drugi.\, kompatybilny z piórem feniksa które posiadałem. On również dobrał dla mnie nową oprawę, która lepiej współgra z moją wewnętrzną magią. - Harry przytaknął, akceptując te wyjaśnienia i zadał kolejne pytanie, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać własnej ciekawości.

\- Jaki jest jej drugi rdzeń?

\- Atropa Belladonna. Możliwe że znasz ją pod jej drugą nazwą: Wilcza Jagoda. Jak widzisz w mojej różdżce również są przeciwstawne sobie rdzenie. - przytaknął na znak, że rozumie. Chciał zadać kolejne pytanie, nagle jednak pociemniało mu przed oczami. Zachwiał się, mocniej zaciskając palce na dłoni Voldemorta.

\- Avis? - usłyszał jeszcze, zaraz potem, świat spowiła ciemność.

 _vvv_

 _Siąpiący z nieba deszcz, już dawno przemoczył jego szaty. Zaklęcia ogrzewające przy takiej pogodzie nie na wiele się zdawały i czuł, że zaczyna szczękać zębami. Szedł przed siebie, mocno zaciskając palce na różdżce._

 _Był wściekły._

 _Nie dość, że spotkanie przeciągnęło się bardziej niż to przewidywał i był spóźniony ponad godzinę, to jeszcze wadliwy świstoklik wyniósł go daleko od miejsca docelowego. Jakby tego było mu mało, znalazł się na kilku kilometrowym obszarze antyaportacyjnym. Pozostał mu blisko kilometr do przejścia i był pewien, że ktoś za to zapłaci._

 _\- Słono zapłaci. Cholera! - zaklął zmuszony do ominięcia kolejnego zwalonego pnia. Znajdował się spory kawałek od ściany lasu a i tak co rusz natykał się na zwalone pnie i wystające konary. Teren nie zachęcał do spacerów i był pewien, że osoba przez którą znalazł się w takim położeniu wkrótce odczuje tego konsekwencje._

 _\- Z pewnością zmuszę go do... - jego myśli urwały się gdy niespodziewanie tuż przy jego uchu świsnął czerwony promień zaklęcia. - Co jest? - różdżka dotąd ukryta w rękawie, momentalnie znalazła się w jego dłoni. Rozejrzał się. Okolica w dalszym ciągu zdawała się pusta._

 _Pułapka? - Ponownie się rozejrzał i przyspieszył kroku. Nie pozostało mu nic innego. - Nie sądzę, żeby było to przypadkowe zaklęcie... - nie pomylił się. Nim pokonał sto metrów kolejne czar uderzył prosto w niego. Tym razem skutecznie._

 _Upadł. Różdżka potoczyła się po trawie._

 _\- Żegnaj. - usłyszał tuż przy uchu cichy szept, nie był jednak w stanie obrócić głowy, aby spojrzeć kim jest jego oprawca. - Nikt cię tu nie odnajdzie. - dobiegły go jeszcze ciche słowa, zaraz po tym oddalające się kroki stały się jedynym dźwiękiem przebijającym się przez nieprzerwanie siąpiący deszcz._

 _Został sam._

 _vvv_

 _Chłodna pościel muskała jego nagą skórę, przyprawiając go o drżenie. Opaska na oczach odcięła jeden z jego zmysłów, zmuszając go do skupienia się na pozostałych._

 _Czekał._

 _Niespodziewanie łóżko skrzypnęło i materac ugiął się pod dodatkowym ciężarem. Ciepły oddech owiał mu szyję, a zaraz potem wilgotne usta złączyły się z jego własnymi._

 _Znów zadrżał, gdy jedna z jego dłoni spoczęła mu na brzuchu, a potem powoli zaczęła zsuwać się coraz niżej... Wstrzymał mimowolnie oddech gdy musnęła wewnętrzną stronę jego ud po czym schwyciła go mocniej zmuszając do rozsunięcia szerzej nóg._

 _Jęknął, gdy nagle jego rozpaloną skórę dotknęło coś zimnego i wilgotnego..._

 _Lód... - nabrał haust powietrza i zacisnął palce na pościeli gdy tworzona przez zimną kostkę, mokra strużka przesunęła się nieco wyżej..._

][ ][ ][

\- Avis? Avis obudź się.

Otworzył oczy, gwałtownie nabierając powietrza w płuca. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział gdzie jest i co się z nim dzieje. Ostre promienie słońca sprawiły, że świat na kilka sekund rozmył mu się przed oczami w plątaninie barw.

\- Avis, słyszysz mnie? - ciche pytanie Voldemorta sprawiło, że jego umysł w końcu rozjaśnił nieco i zrozumiał, że znajduje się obecnie w jego ramionach.

\- Tak. - wyszeptał ochryple, z trudem wydobywając z siebie głos i zacisnął palce na materiale szat Czarnego Pana.

\- Spokojnie. Za moment będziemy w posiadłości.

\- Nie puszczaj mnie. - szepnął, wciąż nie do końca świadom tego co robi. - Proszę, nie puszczaj.

\- Nie puszczę.

][ ][ ][

 **Dla ciekawskich trochę o różdżkach Harry'ego:**

 **zebrano – lub zingana, jest to gatunek drewna pozyskiwany z afrykańskich drzew Microberlinia brazzavillensis. Drewno ciężkie, trwałe, odporne na warunki zewnętrzne ze względu na dużą zawartość naturalnych żywic. Pod względem technicznym** **jest** **odporne na zginanie** **, umożliwiając modelowanie go, jest również** **sprężyste. Drewno ma unikalny wygląd, zdobią je słoje tworzące pionowe pasy – na przemiennie jasne oraz ciemne.**

 **Krew jednoro** **żca - ma srebrzystą barwę, zapewnia życie każdemu, kto ją wypije, choćby był już o krok od śmierci, ale za straszliwą cenę. Jednorożec jest tak niewinną i bezbronną istotą, że jeśli ktoś go zabije dla pozyskania jego krwi, zostaje przeklęty na zawsze. Krew ta nie niesie ze sobą przekleństwa tylko wtedy gdy zostanie podarowana dobrowolnie.**

 **Akonit - alternatywnie nazywany jest tojadem, lub mordownikiem - zjedzenie surowego tojadu, nawet w małej ilości przynosi raptowną śmierć, w krótkich męczarniach. Zioło to było stosowane zabijania wrogów lub niechcianych członków rodziny. Zatruwano nim strzały i tępiono nim duże drapieżniki leśne.**

 **Łzy Feniksa - (ang. Phoenix tears) — bardzo potężna magiczna substancja, która należała do najważniejszych umiejętności feniksów. Leczyła ona wszystkie rany bez efektów ubocznych. Nawet człowiek na krawędzi życia i śmierci zostawał uleczony przez nią. Łzy feniksa przezwyciężały siłą nawet jad bazyliszka. Miały podobne działanie do krwi jednorożca.**

 **Jad Bazyliszka - zawarty w kłach bazyliszka jad jest śmiertelną trucizną o olbrzymiej mocy, za jego pomocą można zniszczyć czarnomagiczne artefakty.**

 **...**

 **Atropa Belladonna - zwana potocznie wilczą jagodą. Łacińska nazwa Atropa wywodzi się od imienia jednej z trzech greckich bogiń przeznaczenia. Właśnie Atropos była tą, która przecinała nić życia. Druga część nazwy belladonna to po łacinie „piękna pani", gdyż Rzymianki używały wyciągów z rośliny jako kosmetyku rozszerzającego źrenice i nadającego im blask oraz skutecznie przyspieszającego i pogłębiającego oddech. Jej trujące jagody służyły niegdyś do trucia wilków, stąd polska nazwa wilcza jagoda.**

][ ][ ][

 **Koniec Rozdziału 25**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sesja egzaminacyjna wreszcie dobiegła końca, w pracy mam urlop i nareszcie mogę się skupić na przyjemniejszych kwestiach. Cóż nie przedłużam i po prostu zapraszam do zapoznania się z kolejnym rozdziałem.**

 **WRÓCIŁAM... do życia ;)**

][ ][ ][

 **Rozdział 26**

 _ **Zawsze była częścią ciebie**_

][ ][ ][

Błękitne niebo gdzieniegdzie przecinały smugi białych obłoków. Delikatny, ciepły wiatr poruszał źdźbłami traw. Leżał na ziemi, wpatrując się w jasne niebo. Od czasu wizyty na Nokturnie minęły już trzy dni. Czas ten przyniósł kolejne zmiany w jego życiu, jednak wciąż było wiele pytań na które jeszcze nie poznał odpowiedzi. Pomimo zapewnień które ostatnio otrzymał, Voldemort dalej zwlekał z wyjaśnieniem mu istoty jego własnej magii.

 _Beren ostrzegał, że muszę opanować moją magię i nie mam na to zbyt wiele czasu, jednak Czarny Pan wciąż milczy... dlaczego? Na co czeka? -_ wyciągnął rękę w górę, zastanawiając się jak długo jeszcze przyjdzie mu zastanawiać się nad tym pytaniem. Naprawdę nienawidził niewiedzy.

Podniósł się i otrzepując ubranie z trawy, spojrzał w stronę posiadłości. Westchnął dostrzegając, że Kenji wciąż siedzi tuż przy drzwiach, oparty o mur. Od czasu wydarzeń na Ulicy Pokątnej, nie odstępował go ani na krok. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa, jednak ten ciągły nadzór naprawdę zaczynał go męczyć.

\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nawet do łazienki nie będę mógł wejść sam.. - szepnął, zmierzając w stronę dworu. - Owszem w ciągu ostatnich trzech dni wspomnienia zaatakowały go kilkukrotnie, ale i tak wolałby zostać pozostawiony sam sobie. Chociaż na chwilę. - _Kenji już nawet śpi w tym samym pokoju co ja... To naprawdę lekka przesada._

Przeszedł przez drzwi, a Kenji niczym cień podążył za nim. Starając się zignorować jego obecność, skierował swoje kroki do biblioteki gdzie zostawił wczoraj pióro i pergaminy. Zaczął ćwiczyć pisanie lewą ręką i wbrew początkowym obawom nie szło mu to najgorzej, jednak wciąż musiał jeszcze poćwiczyć.

][ ][ ][

Siadając przy stoliku ustawionym tuż przy oknie, położył na blacie swoją nową różdżkę, z którą już się nie rozstawał i zabrał się do pracy. Żeby nie pisać bez celu, ściągnął sobie z półki kilka książek o Obronie Przed Czarną Magią i teraz wypisywał z nich co ciekawsze zaklęcia. Pracował w milczeniu, ledwie rejestrując, że nie jest w pomieszczeniu sam. Przerwał dopiero gdy kilka godzin później nadgarstek zaczął odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa. Odsunął krzesło i wstał pozostawiając pergaminy do wyschnięcia.

\- Skończyłeś? - odwrócił się na pięcie w stronę jednego z foteli. Jego spojrzenie spotkało się z krwisto czerwonymi tęczówkami Voldemorta. Dał się tak pochłonąć pracy, że nawet nie zauważył w którym momencie Kenji wyszedł, a jego nadzorcą został sam Czarny Pan.

\- Tak. Skończyłem. - odpowiedział po chwili ciszy i zbierając się w sobie, dodał: - Chciałeś coś ode mnie?

\- Myślałem, że moglibyśmy zjeść wspólnie obiad. Poza tym wciąż jest kilka kwestii na które chciałbyś poznać odpowiedź, czyż nie?

\- Wyjaśnisz mi, o co chodzi z moją magią? - zapytał nieco zaskoczony, że ten tak nagle poruszył tą kwestię. - _Przez tyle czasu milczał... co się zmieniło?_

\- Wyjaśnię. Po obiedzie. Najpierw zjemy.

\- Dobrze. - zgadzając się, podążył za Czarnym Panem w stronę jadalni.

][ ][ ][

Blisko godzinę później zajął kanapę w niedużym saloniku. Kierując wzrok na siedzącego po przeciwnej stronie Voldemorta, sięgnął po szklankę z parująca herbatą i powiedział.

\- W porządku, słucham. - Voldemort początkowo jedynie się uśmiechnął, w końcu jednak spoważniał i zaczął mówić.

\- Jak wspominałem ci już w czasie jednej z naszych pierwszych rozmów, twoja magia jest specyficzna. Przyznaję, że jesteś jedynym czarodziejem z taką magią jakiego spotkałem w ciągu całego swojego życia. To przez nią pierwszy raz zwróciłem na ciebie uwagę.

\- Spodziewałem się tego. - nie było to dla niego żadnym zaskoczeniem. Urywki wspomnień które miał z początków ich znajomości, potwierdzały to. Zresztą nie sądził, żeby Voldemort zainteresował się kimkolwiek bez wyraźnego powodu.

\- Magię którą posiadasz rozpatrywać można pod wieloma względami, najprościej jednak podsumowuje to fakt, że twoja magia żyje.

\- Żyje? - powtórzył, nie mając pojęcia co ten przez to rozumie. - _Jak magia może żyć?_

\- Magia czarodzieja zazwyczaj skrywa się w jego rdzeniu magicznym, skąd dzięki różdżce ten może wydobyć ją i uformować w zaklęcie. Jednakże twój przypadek jest inny. Oczywiście tak jak każdy czarodziej posiadasz magię w swoim rdzeniu, ale nie tylko. Jesteś pierwszą osobą u której zaobserwowałem zjawisko wędrowania magii. Przenika ona cały twój organizm, co niesie ze sobą kilka interesujących konsekwencji.

\- Czy chcę wiedzieć jakie konsekwencje masz na myśli? - zapytał, chociaż podejrzewał, że to co usłyszy po raz kolejny wywróci całe jego życie na lewą stronę.

\- Twoja magia jest znacznie wrażliwsza na energię otoczenia co pozwala ci nie tylko widzieć, ale i manipulować energią w okół ciebie. - słuchając tego po raz kolejny nie bardzo potrafił nadążyć za tokiem myślenia Czarnego Pana. - _Widzieć energię? Jaką niby energię? Nie widzę żadnej energii! Może po prostu kiedyś umyślnie wprowadziłem Voldemorta w błąd?_

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żebym w jakikolwiek sposób widział energię.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, Avis. W obecnym momencie twoja moc jest w jakiś sposób zblokowana. Podejrzewam że maczał w tym palce ten Stary Idiota. Jednakże z tego co Beren ostatnio zauważył, możemy wywnioskować, że twoja magia na nowo się budzi. Musimy się na to przygotować.

\- W jaki sposób mam się przygotować? Jak w ogóle mogę się przygotować, skoro nawet nie wiem na co miałbym się przygotować? - Z każdą minutą rozumiał z tego wszystkiego coraz mniej i ani trochę mu się to nie podobało.

\- Gdy magia do ciebie wróci, to wszystko stanie się dla ciebie jaśniejsze. Na razie musisz skupić się na kontroli magii. Wiem, że nie pamiętasz w jaki sposób kontrolowałeś własną magię. Tym bardziej więc musisz nauczyć się przynajmniej podstaw kontroli, aby twoja własna magia nie skrzywdziła cię gdy się wreszcie przebudzi.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że moja własna magia mogłaby mnie skrzywdzić? - po chwili milczenia, zapytał cicho.

\- Jak powiedziałem, twoja magia pozwalała ci widzieć i manipulować energią otoczenia. Musisz zrozumieć, że energia otacza każdy element w okół nas. Jest w przedmiotach i w rzucanych przez nas zaklęciach. Przenika ziemię, rośliny, ludzi i zwierzęta. Otacza wszystko. Twoja magia pozwalała ci nie tylko dostrzec linie tej energii, ale również łączyć je i rozdzielać. Potrafiłeś zmienić zastosowanie lecącego zaklęcia, a także złączyć dwa czary w jeden. Byłeś w stanie manipulować energią w istotach żywych. Mogłeś złączyć na nowo energię w martwej istocie przywracając ją do życia, a także odwrócić tego rodzaju proces w istocie żywej. Mogłeś umożliwić komuś opanowanie nowego czaru ale i na zawsze pozbawić go zdolności rzucenia zaklęcia lub w ogóle władania magią.

\- Przestań! - krzyknął, podrywając się z kanapy. Pokręcił gwałtownie głową aby zaprzeczyć temu co właśnie usłyszał. - To nie prawda! Nie mógłbym odebrać nikomu tej całej energii o której mówisz i zabić go! I jak mógłbym umyślnie pozbawić kogoś magii?! Nie zrobiłbym tego! To niemożliwe... - głos mu się załamał. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Czuł bolesny uścisk w klatce piersiowej. Zaczynało brakować mu tchu.

Nagle Voldemort znalazł się tuż obok i nim miał szansę choć drgnąć, przyciągnął go do siebie, mocno obejmując. Nie zaprotestował. Skrywając twarz w jego szacie, pozwolił na to, aby jedna z dłoni Czarnego Pana raz po razie uspokajająco przesuwała mu się po plecach.

\- Szsz, mój mały. Szszsz. Już ci mówiłem, że nigdy nie pozbawiłeś nikogo życia. Nie byłbyś w stanie tego zrobić, szszsz.

\- Ale powiedziałeś, że ja... - zaczął przytłumionym głosem, wciąż nie czyniąc żadnego ruchu aby wyswobodzić się z uścisku. - Powiedziałeś, że potrafiłem odebrać energię żywej osobie.

\- Nie Avis, wspomniałem jedynie, że twoja magia ci to umożliwiała. Nie mówiłem, że kiedykolwiek zabiłeś w ten sposób człowieka. Nigdy nikogo nie zabiłeś. Zawsze byłeś na to zbyt delikatny. - Harry który zdołał się nieco opanować, zorientował się w końcu, że wciąż stoi wtulony w przeklętego Voldemorta, odsunął się więc, ponownie opadając na kanapę.

\- Nie chcę tej magii. - zadrżał na samą myśl co mógłby przez przypadek zrobić. - Nie chcę jej.

\- Niestety na to żaden z nas nie ma wpływu. Ta magia jest i zawsze była częścią ciebie. Zresztą wbrew temu co mówisz, daje ci ona wspaniałe możliwości z których nie wolno ci rezygnować.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ty nie zamierzasz rezygnować z mojej magii, prawda? - odgarnął wpadające w oczy kosmyki włosów i spojrzał z przekąsem na Voldemorta. - Po to mnie tu sprowadziłeś, czyż nie? Dla mojej magii.

\- Mylisz się Avis. Nie chodzi o twoją magię. Już nie. To prawda, że przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, przed wielu laty, chodziło mi o nią, ale to było dawno temu. Od tego czasu sprawy diametralnie się zmieniły.

\- Skoro się zmieniły, to zablokuj ją. Spraw żeby się nie obudziła! Przecież Dumbledore spowodował, że przez tyle lat o niej nie wiedziałem, znaczy to, że można ją ukryć!

\- Nie Avis, nie ukryję jej. Nawet gdybym potrafił, nie zrobię tego. Ponowne stłumienie jej mogłoby okazać się dla ciebie zbyt niebezpieczne. Podejrzewam, że Dumbledore'owi udało się to tylko dlatego, że wiek twojego ciała został cofnięty. Zapewne twoja magia została zachwiana tym procesem i to pozwoliło mu stłumić część twoich zdolności. Mógłbyś nie przeżyć ponownego stłumienia. Zresztą jak już powiedziałem, nie pozwolę ci dobrowolnie zrezygnować z możliwości jakie ci ona daje. - Voldemort umilkł, jednak nim Harry miał szansę zadać kolejne pytanie, Czarny Pan odezwał się ponownie.

\- Mówiąc o możliwościach, między innymi miałem na myśli twoje własne badania. Jeszcze w czasie lat szkolnych osiągnąłeś bardzo wiele i szkoda byłoby zmarnować lata twej pracy. Oczywiście teraz o nich nie pamiętasz, ale z czasem wszystko do ciebie wróci, Avis. Po prostu musisz dać sobie czas.

\- Prowadziłem badania? - zamarł przypominając sobie jedno z niedawno oglądanych wspomnień. - Czego te badania dotyczyły?

\- Zaklęć. Kule Świetlne są twoim dziełem.

\- Kule Świetlne? - powtórzył nie bardzo rozumiejąc i zamarł, pojmując, o czym ten mówi. - Masz na myśli kule które oświetlają niektóre pokoje? Chcesz powiedzieć, że to ja je zrobiłem?

\- Tak Avis. To twój wynalazek. Nawiasem mówiąc, jeszcze w szkole sporo na nich zarobiłeś. O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, płacono ci tysiąc galeonów za jedną.

\- Tysiąc galeonów za naukę zaklęcia? Czy to nie lekka przesada? - nie był pewien czy Voldemort zwyczajnie sobie teraz z niego nie żartuje.

\- Nie za zaklęcie Avis. Za kulę. Te kule świecą dzięki splocie trzech zaklęć. Nie są to trudne zaklęcia i zna je większość czarodziei, jednakże złączyć je, jesteś w stanie tylko ty.

Tym razem zabrakło mu argumentów. Ponownie sięgnął po filiżankę z wciąż gorącą dzięki magii herbatą. Przykładając usta do porcelany starał się przeanalizować to co do tej pory usłyszał. Dalej przerażało go to, co Voldemort opowiedział mu o jego własnej magii, ale... zarazem zaciekawił go. Zawsze interesowało go działanie zaklęć i jak się okazało, najwidoczniej było już tak wcześniej. Sama myśl o tym, że stworzył te kule sprawiała, że miał ochotę rozebrać je na części pierwsze i sprawdzić jak dokładnie funkcjonują. - westchnął, czując że tym razem Voldemort zwyciężył.

 _Nie zrezygnuję z tej mocy. Nie potrafię już tego zrobić. Nie potrafię... Niech cię cholera, Voldemort!_

][ ][ ][

Przez kilka kolejnych minut siedzieli w milczeniu, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach. W końcu jednak Czarny Pan ponownie przerwał panującą w pomieszczeniu ciszę:

\- Powracając do twojej budzącej się magii, obawiam się, że nałożone przez tego starca blokady opadną nagle. Magia która przez tak wiele lat była skrywana uderzy w ciebie ze swoją pełną mocą. Jeśli w porę nie poweźmiemy odpowiednich środków ostrożności, najpewniej zrobi ci krzywdę.

\- O jakich środkach mówisz?

\- Sądzę, że warto pomyśleć o kilku kryształach skupiających energię. Pomogą ci one we właściwym jej ukierunkowaniu. Rozejrzę się za takimi które najlepiej spełnią to zadanie. Jednakże najważniejsze abyś powrócił do treningów qigong.

\- Qigong? Co to takiego?

\- W ciele ludzkim przepływa energia życiowa. To właśnie dzięki niej jesteś w stanie dostrzegać energię w swoim otoczeniu. Musisz nauczyć się ją kontrolować. Przed laty trenowałeś sztukę qigong. Powinieneś do tego wrócić. Qigong to technika ćwiczeń mająca swoje początki jeszcze za czasów starożytnych Chin. Opiera się na daoyin - mentalnym prowadzeniu ruchów ciała, tunie - skupionej na kontroli oddechu, oraz yunqi - kierowaniu przy pomocy umysłu przepływem qi w ciele. Dzięki lepszej kontroli własnej energii życiowej będziesz również w stanie lepiej kontrolować otaczającą cię energię. Zapobiegniesz także negatywnym skutkom jakie mogłaby mieć na twój organizm.

\- Jak mam się nauczyć tego całego qigong? Nie brzmi to jak coś prostego.

\- Mam twoje książki dotyczące tej sztuki. Poza tym sądzę, że Kenji może ci w tym pomóc.

\- Kenji?

\- Tak. Porozmawiaj z nim. Jest wprawnym wojownikiem. Nie trenuje qigong, jednak japońskie sztuki walki opierają się na podobnych zasadach. Na pewno będzie w stanie udzielić ci kilku cennych wskazówek. Może nawet pomoże ci w treningach? Wtedy w końcu jego obecność w tym dworze na coś się przyda. - słysząc to Harry przytaknął, starając się zignorować sarkazm który bez trudu dawało się wychwycić w głosie Voldemorta.

\- Czy to już wszystko? - zapytał po chwili mając jak na razie dość rewelacji. - Mogę już iść? - musiał pobyć sam. - _Może wtedy zdołam przetrawić to co dziś usłyszałem... -_ nie czekając na odpowiedź, wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

 _-_ Oczywiście. Nie zatrzymuję cię. Jednakże jutro ponownie udaję się na Pokątną. Możesz mi towarzyszyć jeśli chcesz. Ophiuchus przesłał twój list ze szkoły. Powinieneś zaopatrzyć się w książki, czyż nie? - miał już rękę na klamce, jednak te słowa sprawiły, że ponownie się odwrócił, spoglądając w twarz Czarnego Pana.

\- List z Hogwartu? Do mnie? - nie wiadomo skąd w ręku Voldemorta pojawiła się gruba, żółtawa koperta.

\- A do kogo innego miałby być? Ja nie wybieram się do szkoły. - Voldemort wylewitował kopertę w jego stronę. Złapał list w locie i wyszedł. Nie obejrzał się już ponownie, jednak na odchodnym, zawołał.

\- Pójdę jutro na Pokątną. - nie widział uśmiechu rozlewającego się na twarzy Czarnego Pana.

][ ][ ][

\- Nie, nie tak. Musisz się bardziej rozluźnić.

\- Jeszcze raz.

\- Nie zapominaj o oddechu.

Tak wyglądał jego wieczór. Po ponad godzinie w końcu poddał się i zmęczony opadł na dywan, wdzięczny za to, że ten jest tak puszysty. Kenji usiadł tuż obok niego, plecami opierając się o łóżko.

\- Jak na pierwszy raz poszło ci całkiem nieźle.

\- Po tym jak mnie strofowałeś, nie jestem tego taki pewien.

\- Było dobrze. Powtórzymy to juro wieczorem. - słysząc jego zapewnienie przymknął zmęczony oczy, nie będąc pewien czy zbierze do jutra siły na powtórkę. Ćwiczenia nie były trudne, jednak jego ciało szybko się poddało. Podejrzewał że to skutek ciągłego niedosypiania. Poza tym z tego co zdążył przeczytać w jednej z książek jakie po powrocie do sypialni znalazł na łóżku, technika qigong miała go odprężyć. Niestety wcale nie czuł się odprężony. Wręcz przeciwnie, miał wrażenie że boli go każdy nerw w ciele.

 _Może z czasem będzie lepiej? -_ miał taką nadzieję. _\- Może jak wreszcie opanuję podstawowe ruchy i Kenji nie będzie poprawiał mnie co pół minuty, będzie to nieco łatwiejsze... Oby, w przeciwnym razie wykończy mnie to szybciej niż moja własna magia._

\- Weź gorącą kąpiel. Przyda ci się. Nie wiem czemu jesteś taki zmęczony, ale jak dla mnie wyglądasz na wykończonego. - zmrużył oczy odwracając lekko głowę, aby spojrzeć na starszego chłopaka.

\- Jeszcze pytasz? To przez te twoje ciągłe strofowanie mnie! - Kenji uśmiechnął się jedynie w odpowiedzi.

\- Marsz do wanny. Poczekam tu żeby sprawdzić czy się nie utopisz. - słysząc to Harry westchnął, ale posłusznie podniósł się i ruszył w stronę łazienki. Kenji miał rację, kąpiel mogła okazać się zbawienna.

][ ][ ][

Ponad pół godziny później naciągnął na siebie piżamę i sięgając po ręcznik, żeby wytrzeć włosy, zbliżył się do lustra. Ponownie przyglądając się własnemu odbiciu, wciąż z trudem przychodziło mu zaakceptowanie tego, że przedstawia ono jego samego.

Nie wyglądał już jak Harry Potter. W żadnym razie.

Teraz ze szklanej tafli patrzyły na niego blade, błękitne oczy otoczone przydługimi niemal białymi włosami. Grzywka opadająca na kredową twarz, ukrywała wciąż dobrze widoczną bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy która zdobiła jego czoło. Tak. Blisko trzy dni temu Ophiuchus zjawił się i uczynił go swoim synem, ale blizna wciąż sprawiała, że był rozpoznawalny. Voldemort wspomniał, że do pierwszego września jakoś temu zaradzi, na razie jednak pozostało mu ukrywanie jej pod grzywką.

Odłożył ręcznik na bok, ponownie przyglądając się reszcie zmian jakie zaszły w jego wyglądzie. Gdy Ophiuchus adoptował go uczynił go podobnym nie tylko do siebie ale i swojego chorego syna, dlatego jego skóra była teraz tak jasna, niemal szarawa. Poza tym, jego chude po głodówce u wujostwa ciało, o ile to możliwe, stało się jeszcze szczuplejsze. Niestety nie stał się wyższy na co miał nadzieję, ale jak wyjaśnił mu Voldemort, zaklęcie adopcyjne nie wpływa na wzrost.

\- Szkoda - szepnął, przeczesując palcami proste kosmyki które teraz opadały mu na kark. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Jedno co w nowym wyglądzie mu się podobało, to ich długość. Dotychczas musiał męczyć się ze sterczącymi we wszystkich kierunkach kłakami i to było miłą odmianą.

Po raz ostatni spojrzał na własne odbicie i opuścił łazienkę, mimowolnie poprawiając rękawy przydługiej piżamy. Niestety blizny które pozostały mu jako pamiątka po dwóch tygodniach w piwnicy, także wciąż były na swoim miejscu.

][ ][ ][

Opadł na łóżko, tymczasem Kenji znikł w łazience. Mając nieco czasu dla siebie, ponownie sięgnął po otrzymany z Hogwartu list i otwierając go na pierwszej stronie odczytał:

vvv

 _HOGWART_

 _SZKOŁA MAGII i CZARODZIEJSTWA_

 _Dyrektor: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

 _""""""""_

 _Szanowny Panie Vane,_

 _Mamy przyjemność poinformowania Pana, że został Pan przyjęty do szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Z uwagi na pana sytuację i nie zaliczenie dotychczas SUM'ów zostanie Pan uczniem piątego roku. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia. Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Pociąg odjeżdża o godzinie 11:00 z peronu 9 i 3/4 - King Cross. W kopercie znajdzie Pan bilet._

 _Z wyrazami szacunku,_

 _Minerwa Mcgonagall_

 _Zastępca dyrektora_

 _vvv_

\- Vane. Antares Vane. Wciąż nie mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić. Nawet gdy sam wypowiadał te słowa, miał wrażenie że nie mówi o sobie. Niestety gdy mówił Avis Arawn, jego uczucia były bardzo podobne. - westchnął odkładając list na stolik. Układając się na poduszkach, obrócił się w stronę okna.

 _Czy kiedykolwiek zdołam się do tego przyzwyczaić? Jak długo jeszcze będę reagował gdy ktoś zawoła za mną "Harry"?_

\- Mam nadzieję że nie zdemaskuję się w tak głupi sposób. - _Jeśli to zrobię, podam się Dumbledore'owi na talerzu. -_ Mocniej naciągnął na siebie kołdrę i nim Kenji zdążył opuścić łazienkę, pogrążył się w niespokojnym śnie.

vvv

 _Siąpiący z nieba deszcz, już dawno przemoczył jego szaty. Zaklęcia ogrzewające przy takiej pogodzie nie na wiele się zdawały i czuł, że zaczyna szczękać zębami. Szedł przed siebie, mocno zaciskając palce na różdżce._

 _Był wściekły._

 _Nie dość, że spotkanie przeciągnęło się bardziej niż to przewidywał i był spóźniony ponad godzinę, to jeszcze wadliwy świstoklik wyniósł go daleko od miejsca docelowego. Jakby tego było mu mało, znalazł się na kilku kilometrowym obszarze antyaportacyjnym. Pozostał mu blisko kilometr do przejścia i był pewien, że ktoś za to zapłaci._

 _\- Słono zapłaci. Cholera! - zaklął zmuszony do ominięcia kolejnego zwalonego pnia. Znajdował się spory kawałek od ściany lasu a i tak co rusz natykał się na zwalone pnie i wystające konary. Teren nie zachęcał do spacerów i był pewien, że osoba przez którą znalazł się w takim położeniu wkrótce odczuje tego konsekwencje._

 _\- Z pewnością zmuszę go do... - jego myśli urwały się gdy niespodziewanie tuż przy jego uchu świsnął czerwony promień zaklęcia. - Co jest? - różdżka dotąd ukryta w rękawie, momentalnie znalazła się w jego dłoni. Rozejrzał się. Okolica w dalszym ciągu zdawała się pusta._

 _Pułapka? - Ponownie się rozejrzał i przyspieszył kroku. Nie pozostało mu nic innego. - Nie sądzę, żeby było to przypadkowe zaklęcie... - nie pomylił się. Nim pokonał sto metrów kolejne czar uderzył prosto w niego. Tym razem skutecznie._

 _Upadł. Różdżka potoczyła się po trawie._

 _\- Żegnaj. - usłyszał tuż przy uchu cichy szept, nie był jednak w stanie obrócić głowy, aby spojrzeć kim jest jego oprawca. - Nikt cię tu nie odnajdzie. - dobiegły go jeszcze ciche słowa, zaraz po tym oddalające się kroki stały się jedynym dźwiękiem przebijającym się przez nieprzerwanie siąpiący deszcz._

 _Został sam._

 _Cholera! - zaklął ponownie, starając się zmusić własne ciało do ruchu. Bezskutecznie. Zaklęcie nie puszczało. - Nie mogę tu zginąć... Nie mogę. - starając się uspokoić, skupił się na własnym wnętrzu. Wiedział co musi zrobić. Taki wysiłek mógł go zabić, ale nie miał wyboru. Wiedział, że jeśli nic nie zrobi, nie będzie miał żadnych szans._

 _Nie będę bezczynnie czekał._

 _Skupił się i opuścił zasłony._

vvv

 _Woda spływająca po jego nagim ciele, mieszała się z krwią i pozostałościami eliksirów. Stojąc pod zimnym strumieniem, przytrzymywał się ściany, by nie upaść. Obraz raz za razem rozmywał mu się przed oczami. Mdliło go._

 _Czuł, że tym razem posunął się za daleko. Eksperyment wymknął się spod kontroli i nie zdołał wycofać się nim było za późno..._

 _Zachwiał się._

 _Zakręcił kurek i na chwiejących nogach opuścił prysznic. Gdy sięgał po ręcznik, jego ręka natrafiła na próżnię. Wszystko spowiła czerń i stracił równowagę._

 _Nim upadł, poczuł silnie oplatające go dłonie. Potem nie było już nic._

vvv

Otworzył oczy mrużąc je w ostrych promieniach słońca. Stało wysoko na niebie. _\- Musi być już dosyć późno.._ \- Zastanawiając się która właściwie jest godzina, wygrzebał się spod kołdry i usiadł na łóżku.

\- Wyspałeś się? Dawno minęło południe.

\- Tak. Trzeba było mnie obudzić. - odparł, odwracając się w stronę Voldemorta który najwidoczniej ponownie pilnował go zamiast Kenjego.

\- Wydawało się, że potrzebujesz snu. Twój organizm ostatnio musi wiele znosić. Poza tym zaklęcie adopcyjne również odcisnęło na nim swoje piętno. Minie przynajmniej tydzień nim wszystko się ustabilizuje.

\- Tak, ale myślałem, że wybiorę się dziś na Pokątną.

\- Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie. Byłem już dzisiaj na spotkaniu, także całe popołudnie mamy dla siebie. Ubierz się i zejdź na dół. Na stoliku zostawiłem ci krem. Przykryje twoją bliznę póki nie znajdziemy lepszego rozwiązania. Szykuj się. Ogarniemy twoje szkolne zakupy, a na wieczór mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.

\- Czy powinienem wiedzieć jaką?

\- Oj Avis, Avis. Jeśli ci powiem, co to będzie za niespodzianka?

][ ][ ][

Nie był głodny, ale zmusił się do zjedzenia choć jednego tosta i wypicia kubka herbaty. Po posiłku wciągnął na siebie jeden z zakupionych jeszcze na Talantis zestawów ubrań i krytycznie przyjrzał się własnemu odbiciu. Rzeczy które jeszcze nie dawno były na niego dobre, teraz na nim wisiały.

\- Znów wyglądam jak w worku.. Czy naprawdę aż tak schudłem przez to zaklęcie? - westchnął dodając w głowie do listy zakupów, zaopatrzenie się w kilka nowych zestawów ubrań.

 _Dopasowanych ubrań. -_ z tą myślą opuścił sypialnie, pospiesznie kierując się na dół. Wiedział, że zmitrężył wystarczająco dużo czasu i Voldemort zapewne już na niego czeka. Nie pomylił się.

Nie pomylił, choć w pierwszej chwili poczuł się nico zmieszany dostrzegając postać stojącą u dołu schodów. Prawdę mówiąc gdyby nie wiedział, że to niemożliwe, przyznałby, że to nie Voldemort na niego czeka. Czarny Pan wyglądał dokładnie tak jak Ophiuchus którego spotkał kilka dni temu.

\- Gotowy?

\- Tak. Czy teleportujemy się na Pokątną? - zapytał schodząc niżej.

\- Nie, użyjemy świstoklika. - słysząc to, odetchnął, czując mimowolną ulgę. Naprawdę nie przepadał za teleportacją. - _To chyba najgorszy z magicznych środków transportu. Zdecydowanie._

Wciąż pogrążony we własnych myślach, wyszedł za Czarnym Panem na zewnątrz. Gdy zatrzymali się na otwartej przestrzeni, dopiero po chwili zauważył, że różdżka Voldemorta jest wycelowana prosto w jego pierś. Spiął się, Nim jednak miał szansę choćby drgnąć, usłyszał zaklęcie.

\- _Silencio_. - jak tylko rozpoznał czar, zrozumiał po co Czarny Pan go rzucił, ale i tak spojrzał mu w oczy z wyrzutem. Wolałby zostać najpierw uprzedzony. Zresztą i bez tego by się nie odezwał. - _Przecież nie jestem głupi!_

\- Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na to, żebyś przypadkiem się odezwać. Nie, gdy wyglądasz tak a nie inaczej. Spaliłoby to całą przykrywkę. - wiedział o tym, ale i tak odwrócił się, nie zamierzając dłużej na niego patrzeć. Czarny Pan znów zadecydował za niego i ani trochę mu się to nie podobało.

 _Zapłacisz mi za to._

][ ][ ][

Pokątna o tej porze wciąż była zatłoczona. Gdy przeciskali się przez tłum czarownic i czarodziejów, posłusznie podążał za Czarnym Panem, zachował jednak między sobą i nim pewną odległość. Wciąż był na niego zły i nie zamierzał łatwo mu wybaczyć.

 _Musi zapamiętać, że też mam prawo do własnego zdania._ \- pomyślał kierując się w stronę piętrzącego się w oddali Gringotta. Był pewien, że pierwsze kroki skierują do niego, w pewnej chwili jednak Voldemort skręcił w stronę sklepu Madame Malkin. Widząc to Harry zgrzytnął ze złości zębami i pamiętając, że nie ma w sakiewce zbyt wielu monet, zatrzymał Czarnego Pana, ciągnąć go kulturalnie za rękaw szaty. Gdy ten skupił na nim swoją uwagę, wskazał ręką na bank, aby dać znać o co mu chodzi.

\- Spokojnie Antares. Dziś ja płacę za zakupy. - słysząc to, zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, nie zamierzając się na to zgodzić, niestety jego protest został zignorowany. - Chodź, czas nam ucieka.- nim miał szansę zrobić coś jeszcze, został złapany za rękę i wprowadzony do wnętrza sklepu.

 _Niech cię cholera, Voldemort!_ \- to była jego ostatnia myśl nim został zmuszony do skupienia się na zbliżającej postaci Madame Malkin.

\- Czym mogę służyć?

\- Mój syn rozpoczyna w tym roku naukę w Hogwarcie. Potrzebujemy komplet szat, a także kilka zestawów codziennych. Na teraz, oraz na chłodniejsze dni które wkrótce nadejdą.

\- Oczywiście. Zapraszam młodzieńcze. - Gdy wskazała mu jeden ze stojących pośrodku stołków, posłał ostatnie wkurzone spojrzenie w stronę Czarnego Pana i ruszył w głąb pomieszczenia.

][ ][ ][

Półtorej godziny później miał już nie tylko kompletną garderobę, ale i szkolne podręczniki, nowy kociołek, składniki eliksirów, oraz zestaw piór i pergaminów. Wszystkie niezbędne rzeczy na nowy rok szkolny znalazły się w swoim posiadaniu. Sądził, że opuszczą teraz ulicę Pokątną, ale Voldemort zaprowadził go w jeszcze jedno miejsce. Gdy zatrzymali się przed sklepem z magicznymi stworzeniami, spojrzał pytającym wzrokiem na Czarnego Pana.

\- Każdy powinien mieć jakiegoś pupila Antares. To taki mały prezent ode mnie. - Nieco oszołomiony pozwolił wprowadzić się do środka. Ostatnią rzeczą na którą by wpadł było to, że Voldemort zechce kupić mu zwierzaka.

 _Nie dam ci się przekupić! Nie ma mowy... za nic._ \- westchnął, nawet w jego myślach nie brzmiało to tak wiarygodnie jakby tego chciał.

Sklep był dokładnie taki jak pamiętał. Na półkach stały terraria z wężami, jaszczurkami i żółwiami. Na kontuarze pełno było klatek z różnego rodzaju ptakami. Różne kolory łusek, piór i sierści sprawiały że to miejsce było jedynym w swoim rodzaju.

Przechodząc pomiędzy porozstawianymi klatkami, zastanawiał się jakie zwierzę by chciał. Oczywiście wiedział, że na razie nie ma szans na odzyskanie Hedwigi ale wciąż myślał o niej jako o swojej. Liczył, że pewnego dnia znów znajdzie się przy jego boku. Chciał w to wierzyć dlatego już na wstępie zrezygnował z kupna sowy. Po prostu nie mógł tego zrobić. Zamiast tego więc kucnął, skupiając się na klatkach z kotami.

Obejrzał wszystkie dwukrotnie ale i wśród nich nie zauważył żadnego który poruszyłby go na tyle, żeby chciał zabrać go ze sobą. Już się podnosił by przyjrzeć pozostałym zwierzątkom w sklepie gdy ruch w ostatniej klatce przykuł jego uwagę. Zbliżył się do niej. Wcześniej wydawało mu się, że jest pusta. Pochylił się i zamarł nie bardzo wierząc w to co widzi. W klatce siedział kotek, właściwie gdyby patrzył z daleka wziąłby go co najwyżej za myszkę. Był pewien że kotek zmieściłby mu się w dłoni.

 _Śliczny._ \- pomyślał, uśmiechając się mimowolnie. W tym momencie zbliżył się do niego Voldemort i również przykucnął.

\- Bije od niego magia. To nie jest zwykłe stworzenie. Chcesz go? - gdy przytaknął, Voldemort zwrócił się do sprzedawcy.

\- Weźmiemy tego.

\- Tego maluszka? Cudownie. Niestety już od dawna szuka domu. Ma już prawie pół roku. Nikt go nie chciał wziąć, ze względu na tą jego wadę.

\- Wadę?

\- Nie rośnie. Nikt nie wie dlaczego. Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie problemem?

\- Nie. Bierzemy go.

][ ][ ][

Nim minęło piętnaście minut z powrotem znaleźli się w posiadłości. Przytulając do siebie maleńkie stworzenie odwrócił się do Voldemorta czekając aż zdejmie z niego czar. Gdy ciche _Finite Incantatem_ zdjęło z niego ograniczenie, odwrócił się i nie oglądając za siebie, odszedł.

\- Ostatni raz zdecydowałeś za mnie. Jeszcze raz rzucisz na mnie jakiekolwiek zaklęcie bez uprzedzenia, ro wrócę do rąbniętego Dumbledore'a i stanę się twoim najgorszym wrogiem! - krzyknął jeszcze wchodząc do środka. - Za każdym razem gdy cię zobaczę będę doprawiał twoim szatom gwiazdki! - Chciał być zły na Voldemorta ale nie potrafił. Już nie. Cała jego złość dawno wyparowała.

Gdy zamykały się za nim drzwi, wciąż towarzyszyło mu echo śmiechu Czarnego Pana.

][ ][ ][

 **\- qigong - jak już wyjaśniłam w tekście jest to zestaw ćwiczeń zdrowotnych praktykowanych już od czasów starożytnych Chin. Qigong składa się z dwóch słów: Qi, czyli życiowa energia, oraz Gong, czyli perfekcyjne opanowanie czegoś. Oznacza to mniej więcej "perfekcyjne opanowanie sztuki kontroli energii życiowej". Technika składa się z odpowiedniej postawy, skupienia umysłu oraz odpowiedniego oddechu. Daoyin, tuna i yungi - były to elementy trenowane osobno które z czasem złożyły się na znaną dziś sztukę qigong. Zmodyfikowałam to odrobinkę na potrzeby opowiadania.**

 **\- Antares Vane - jak wspominałam już Antares to nazwa z gwiazdozbioru skorpiona, natomiast Vane - to oryginalne nazwisko zaczerpnięte z listy szlachty brytyjskiej. Gdyby je tak dosłownie przetłumaczyć - oznacza ono wiatrowskaz.**

 **Dla ciekawskich - zdjęcie które zainspirowało mnie do stworzenia nowego wyglądu harrusia można zobaczyć na moim chomiku w pliku z opowiadaniem.**

 **Silencio – zaklęcie uciszające, zaczerpnięte z kanonu HP. Przeciw zaklęciem jest zwykłe Finite Incantatem.**

][ ][ ][

 **Koniec rozdziału 26**


	27. Chapter 27

**Od ostatniego rozdziału nie minęło wiele czasu, jednak mam dla was również kolejną część. Nie przedłużam, dziękuję za dotychczasowe komentarze i zapraszam do lektury. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.**

 **Pamiętajcie, klawiatura nie gryzie. Sprawdzałam.**

 **Ach i Grimuś, dziękuję za śmierciojadka :)**

][ ][ ][

 **Rozdział 27**

 _ **Nie lubi gdy coś wymyka mu się spod kontroli**_

][ ][ ][

W sypialni ostrożnie usadził swój nowy nabytek na łóżku i usiadł obok. Kotek był tak maleńki, że ruszając się, trzeba było uważać, żeby go nie zmiażdżyć. Pozwalając zwierzaczkowi przeczołgiwać się przez jego palce, zaczął rozmyślać nad imieniem dla niego. W sumie w sklepie nawet nie spytał czy to on czy ona. Westchnął zastanawiając się czy Kenji będzie w stanie to stwierdzić. Kociaczek był tak maleńki, że sam nie potrafił tego odgadnąć. Nie potrafił, ale był pewien, że Voldemorta o to nie zapyta.

 _Co to to nie..._ \- W najgorszym wypadku dostaniesz uniwersalne imię. - szepnął, uśmiechając się do stworzonka. Był tak nim zaabsorbowany, że nie usłyszał dźwięku otwierających się drzwi. Dopiero ciche słowa uświadomiły mu, że nie jest już dłużej w pomieszczeniu sam:

\- Ciszę się, że prezent ci się spodobał. - przytaknął ruchem głowy, nie mając ochoty na wchodzenie z Voldemortem w kolejne rozmowy. Niestety jego kolejne słowa zmusiły go do zmiany planów.

\- Widzę że zostawiłeś już zakupy, to dobrze. Przygotuj się, za parę minut wychodzimy.

\- Wychodzimy? Dokąd?

\- Avis, przecież wspominałem, że mam dla ciebie niespodziankę na wieczór. Nie bądź taki niecierpliwy. Za dziesięć minut czekam na ciebie na dole. Weź bluzę, wieczorem może być chłodno. - po tych słowach Czarny Pan wyszedł, ponownie zostawiając go samego.

Zamarł na chwilę, zastanawiając się co robić, w końcu zrezygnowany wstał i opróżnił kuferek który otrzymał od Voldemorta gdy udawał się na Talantis. Ustawił go na środku dywanu i wyłożył wnętrze górą od własnej piżamy. W tak przygotowanym prowizorycznym kojcu, ostrożnie umieścił kotka. Ten przez moment kręcił się w środku, po czym umościł się w materiale i zwinął w kłębuszek. Uznając, że na razie będzie tam bezpieczny, wziął jedną z zakupionych dzisiejszego dnia bluz i opuścił sypialnię.

][ ][ ][

Wiatr który uderzył w nich gdy tylko wylądowali, omal nie zwalił go z nóg. Uchroniony przed upadkiem jedynie dzięki refleksowi Czarnego Pana, podziękował mu skinieniem głowy i odsunął się nieco. Rozglądając się w okół, zastanawiał się, dokąd tym razem zabrał go Voldemort.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytał, nie rozpoznając okolicy. Było już dosyć ciemno i niewiele było widać, ale i tak bez trudu mógł stwierdzić, że uliczkę w której wylądowali, widzi po raz pierwszy.

\- Cierpliwości mój drogi. Chodź. - pozwalając aby chłodna dłoń Czarnego Pana zamknęła się na jego własnej ręce, podążył za nim. W ciągu tych wakacji to nie była już jego pierwsza tego rodzaju wędrówka i powoli zaczynał się do tego przyzwyczajać. Sądził, że mają kawałek do przejścia, jednak Voldemort zatrzymał się tuż za zakrętem. Spoglądając na niepozornie wyglądającą ścianę zapytał:

\- Co to za przejście? - tak, akurat o tym, że jest to przejście, był przekonany. Czarny Pan był ostatnią osobą która stanęłaby przed pustą ścianą, tak dla kaprysu.

Voldemort nie odpowiedział, jednak w ułamku sekundy, w jego ręku pojawiła się różdżka. Stuknął nią w jedną z cegieł i ściana zadrżała. Cegły zaświeciły się, oślepiając go na moment, a następnie rozmyły na ich oczach, ukazując okrągłe wejście.

\- Witaj na Zakazanym Targowisku.

][ ][ ][

Nie zdając sobie za bardzo sprawy z tego co właściwie robi, raz za razem okręcał się do koła własnej osi. Nie wiedział w którą stronę patrzeć. Po obu stronach brukowanej ulicy rozstawiono drewniane stragany. Każdy z nich oświetlały kolorowe lampiony unoszące się na czarnym niebie. Uśmiechnął się. Wyglądało to wspaniale.

\- Dlaczego nigdy nie słyszałem o tym miejscu? - opanowując nieco własne emocje, zwrócił się do idącego tuż obok Voldemorta.

\- Nie bez powodu nazywane jest ono Zakazanym Targowiskiem. Jest to jarmark pojawiający się raz do roku, tuż przed końcem sierpnia. Trwa trzy dni. Co roku organizowany jest w innym miejscu. Informacje o lokalizacji otrzymują jedynie wybrani.

\- Wybrani? Czemu?

\- Ponieważ Ministerstwo oddałoby wiele za poznanie jego lokalizacji. Większość sprzedawanych tu towarów dawno zostało przez Ministerstwo zakazane, albo nigdy nie uzyskało atestu. Wielu produktów nie uznali tylko dlatego, że tak im po prostu wygodniej. Musisz wiedzieć, że za samą obecność w tym miejscu grozi nam wysoka grzywna, a nawet Azkaban.

\- Azkaban? Za samą obecność? Czy to nie lekka przesada?

\- Z pewnością, jednak Ministerstwo nie lubi gdy coś wymyka mu się spod kontroli. Już od kilku lat chcą zamknąć to przedsięwzięcie. Fakt że wciąż im się to nie udaje, jedynie coraz bardziej ich wkurza. - słysząc to przytaknął, analizując to co do tej pory się dowiedział. W końcu jednak odsunął rozmyślania na bok, uznając, że skoro już tu jest, warto skupić się na oferowanych towarach. Wątpił żeby wśród zakazanych rzeczy znalazł coś dla siebie, ale nic nie stało na przeszkodzie żeby troszkę się rozejrzeć.

Szedł od stoiska do stoiska, uważnie przyglądając się każdej wystawie. W większości dotąd obejrzanych sklepików trafił na rzeczy które widział po raz pierwszy w życiu. W dodatku, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu zorientował się, że nic co widział, nie było tak naprawdę przerażające. Gdy usłyszał, że te towary zostały zakazane przez Ministerstwo spodziewał się rzeczy przesiąkniętych złem i czarną magią. Nie było tu nic takiego. Nie, może to nie do końca tak. Znalazł rzeczy które z pewnością były czaro magiczne, ale żadna z nich nie była gorsza niż to co do tej pory widział na Nokturnie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Ponadto mógł się założyć, że przynajmniej trzy czwarte tego co widział mogłoby trafić do normalnych sklepów.

 _Na pewno miałyby wzięcie._ \- pomyślał zatrzymując się przy stoisku nad którym latały maleńkie miotełki, nie większe niż ołówek. Wziął jedną do ręki, zastanawiając się, dlaczego coś takiego trafiło w takie miejsce.

\- Podobają ci się młodzieńcze? Osiem galeonów za jedną. Zaklęcie latania utrzymuje się na nich przez rok. W rączce ukryty jest nożyk do listów. - w pierwszej chwili chciał odmówić, po namyśle jednak wzruszył ramionami i wyjął wciąż znajdującą się w spodniach sakiewkę. Odliczył galeony i wybrał miotełkę która jako pierwsza wpadła mu w oku. Idealną replikę błyskawicy. Spakował ją z cichym westchnieniem Wiedział, że na własnej nie będzie miał okazji prędko polatać. - _Wszyscy wiedzą, że jako Harry Potter posiadałem błyskawicę. Zresztą pewnie bez trudu rozpoznaliby mnie po stylu w jakim latam. Ron na pewno._ \- myśl o byłym przyjacielu zabolała znacznie bardziej niż perspektywa porzucenia latania.

\- Idziemy? - ciche pytanie przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Przytaknął i ruszył dalej. Kilka minut później to nie on, a Voldemort dał ręką znać, aby się zatrzymali. Stoisko przed którym stanęli pełne było różnokolorowych kamieni. Większych i mniejszych. Idealnie okrągłych i nieregularnych.

 _Po co Voldemortowi kamienie?_ \- ledwie to pytanie przebiegło mu przez myśl, Czarny Pan pochylił się i szepnął mu do ucha:

\- Zobacz na które z nich reaguje twoja magia. Gdy któreś wydadzą ci się w dotyku cieplejsze, daj znać. - spojrzał w oczy Czarnego Pana, przypominając sobie jedną z ich ostatnio odbytych rozmów. - _Wspominał coś o kryształach które pomogą mi opanować moją moc. Czy to o to chodzi?_ \- podejrzewając, że może mieć rację, obrócił się z powrotem do stoiska i sięgnął po pierwszy z kamieni który wpadł mu w oko.

Kilkanaście kolejnych minut oglądał i dotykał przeróżne kamienie, lecz przy żadnym z nich nie pojawiło się charakterystyczne ciepło o którym wspominał Voldemort. Pokręcił głową, odkładając ostatni z nich i odsunął się od straganu.

\- Czy to wszystkie kamienie jakie posiadasz? - pytanie Voldemorta powstrzymało go przed odejściem.

\- To zależy od tego jakiego rodzaju kamieni szukacie. - spojrzał w oczy sprzedawcy które teraz zdawały się przewiercać go na wylot. Poczuł się dziwnie i cofnął mimowolnie. Wcale nie miał ochoty odpowiadać na to pytanie.

\- To nie powinno cię interesować. - to mówiąc Voldemort odwrócił się i kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu, pchnął go lekko, zmuszając do ruszenia się z miejsca. Harry z nie ukrywaną ulgą pozwolił poprowadzić się dalej. Naprawdę dziwnie poczuł się przy tamtym stoisku i nie chciał zostawać tam ani minuty dłużej.

][ ][ ][

Na szczęście przy żadnym z pozostałych straganów nie poczuł się w podobny sposób,. Gdy zaś zatrzymali się przy straganie pełnym kolorowych długopisów, kredek, pluszaków i breloczków, zupełnie wyparł ze świadomości niedawne odczucia.

Tym razem jego uwagę przykuły przedziwne długopisy. Coś mu w nich nie pasowało. Wziął jeden z nich do ręki i skierował go pod światło, by przyjrzeć mu się uważniej. Nagle zaskoczony zrozumiał dlaczego wydawały mu się dziwne. W środku zamiast wkładu miały liście.

\- Liść? - szepnął sam do siebie, a sprzedawca zaraz pospieszył z objaśnieniami.

\- Zamiast tradycyjnego atramentu w środku umieściłem liście aloesu oraz brzozy. Dzięki kilku kroplom eliksiru mojej roboty pozwalają pisać dowolnym kolorem o jakim się pomyśli. Wkład powinien wystarczyć przynajmniej na sześć miesięcy.

\- Ile? - tym razem to Voldemort zapytał.

\- Dwa galeony.

\- Weźmiemy cztery. - Antares. - słysząc przyzwolenie Harry posłusznie wybrał cztery długopisy, dwa w czarno - srebrnej oprawie i dwa w biało - srebrnej. Nim odeszli, choć wiedział, że nie powinien się odzywać, odważył się zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie.

\- Dlaczego nie sprzedajesz tego w normalnym sklepie?

\- Ministerstwo nie dało mi patentu chłopcze. Ostatnimi czasy niewiele jest nowych produktów które są skłonni zaakceptować. Czasem człowiek odnosi wrażenie, że najchętniej nie aprobowaliby niczego. - Odchodząc, nie zapytał już o nic więcej. Powoli zaczynał rozumieć co Voldemort miał na myśli gdy wspominał o działaniach Ministerstwa.

][ ][ ][

Kręcili się przy stoiskach jeszcze przez blisko godzinę. Przy dwóch kolejnych Voldemort zaopatrzył się w jakieś dziwne składniki do eliksirów. Jednakże przed podejściem do obu surowo zakazał mu dotykania czegokolwiek i prawdę mówiąc Harry wcale nie chciał sprawdzać, do czego są mu one potrzebne.

 _Chyba wolę tego nie wiedzieć..._

Robiło się coraz później i powoli zaczynał odczuwać zmęczenie. Gdy trzeci raz z rzędu nie zdołał powstrzymać ziewnięcia, przyciągnął wreszcie uwagę Czarnego Pana. Nie zaprotestował, gdy ten objął go lekko ramieniem.

\- Wracajmy. Zaraz mi tu uśniesz. - Zgadzając się z tym w stu procentach, zawrócił w stronę wyjścia z targowiska. Ziewnął ponownie. Naprawdę marzył już tylko o tym aby zakopać się w pościeli. - Jeszcze mi tu nie zasypiaj śpiąca królewno. - cichy szept przy uchu sprawił, że obruszył się, rozbudzając nieco. Nim jednak miał okazję odwarknąć coś na ten komentarz, wysoka postać zagrodziła im drogę.

\- Witaj Ophiuchusie. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Ile to już lat, dziesięć? Dwanaście?

\- Więcej niż mogłoby się wydawać, Rookwood. - głos Voldemorta był spokojny, jednak Harry poczuł, że jego palce mocniej zaciskają mu się na ramieniu.

\- To prawda. Czas leci niepostrzeżenie. Dawno wróciłeś do kraju? Trzeba było dać znać, że znów jesteś w Londynie.

\- Nie było ku temu okazji.

\- Och nie powinieneś tak ignorować starych przyjaciół. Czy to twój syn? Jak ci na imię młodzieńcze?

\- Antares. - Voldemort odpowiedział za niego. Harry pamiętając o tym, że powinien milczeć, jedynie spojrzał na mężczyznę, zaraz jednak odwrócił wzrok. Poczuł się tak samo jak przy stoisku z kamieniami. Tak, coś w nim wręcz krzyczało żeby trzymał się od tego człowieka z daleka.

\- Antares? Niezwykłe imię. Idziesz w tym roku do Hogwartu, chłopcze?

\- Tak. Od września rozpocznie piąty rok nauki.

\- Czy twój syn nie potrafi sam odpowiadać, Ophiuchusie?

\- On nie mówi, Rookwood.

\- Och? Naprawdę? Cóż mam nadzieję, że odnajdziesz się w szkole młodzieńcze. Mój syn jest nieco starszy od ciebie, jednak nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie abyście zostali przyjaciółmi, czyż nie? - wbrew uśmiechowi rozlewającemu się na twarzy mężczyzny, jego głos sugerował Harry'emu coś całkowicie przeciwnego.

\- Nie wykluczone, Rookwood. Teraz wybacz nam, mój syn jest już zmęczony. Jego zdrowie nie pozwala na tak późne wędrówki.

\- Oczywiście Vane. Wierzę, że wkrótce ponownie się spotkamy. Dobrej nocy. Dbaj o siebie młodzieńcze.

\- Do widzenia, Rookwood.

Nawet gdy opuścili targowisko i spowił ich mrok uliczki, wciąż miał wrażenie, że śledzą go jego oczy. Wiedział, że Rookwood został za murem, ale nie potrafił pozbyć się tego odczucia. Robiło mu się zimno na samą myśl o nim. Nawet nie zauważył, że mocniej przysunął się do Czarnego Pana.

\- Chodźmy stąd. - zgadzając się z tym całkowicie, schwycił skraj szaty Voldemorta i pozwolił by świstoklik zabrał go daleko od tego miejsca.

][ ][ ][

Skryty w miękkiej pościeli wciąż słyszał echo ociekających jadem słów. Wzdrygnął się. Nie chciał nigdy spotkać się z tym człowiekiem sam na sam. Kojarzył to nazwisko z pamiętnego spotkania na cmentarzu i wiedział, że Rookwood jest jednym ze śmierciożerców Voldemorta. Zastanawiało go jednak dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidzi on Ophiuchusa.

 _Czy coś się między nimi wydarzyło? -_ Tak podejrzewał. Zachowanie Rookwooda wskazywało na to. Zresztą ostrzeżenie Voldemorta jedynie potwierdziło jego obawy. Tak, gdy tylko ponownie przekroczyli tereny posiadłości, ten ostrzegł go by nigdy nie zbliżał się do Augustusa Rookwooda. Nie zamierzał łamać tej obietnicy. Sam stwierdził, że ostatnią rzeczą na jaką miałby ochotę było stanięcie ponownie z Rookwoodem twarzą w twarz. Tak samo jakakolwiek przyjaźń z jego synem - Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będę musiał choćby rozmawiać z żadnym z nich. - przymknął oczy, podejrzewając, że takie rozwiązanie jest całkiem możliwe. Rookwood jest jednym ze śmierciożerców. Tak był pewien, że po dzisiejszej akcji Czarny Pan znajdzie sposób na to aby go nieco utemperować. - _Nawet jeśli nie może zdradzić, że to z nim dzisiaj, a nie z Ophiuchusem rozmawiał Rookwood, na pewno coś wymyśli._ \- dziwnie podniesiony na duchu przez tą świadomość, pozwolił w końcu porwać się w objęcia snu.

vvv

 _Woda spływająca po jego nagim ciele, mieszała się z krwią i pozostałościami eliksirów. Stojąc pod zimnym strumieniem, przytrzymywał się ściany, by nie upaść. Drżał, ból wypełniał wszystkie jego zmysły. Obraz raz za razem rozmywał mu się przed oczami. Mdliło go._

 _Czuł, że tym razem posunął się za daleko. Eksperyment wymknął się spod kontroli i nie zdołał wycofać się nim było za późno..._

 _Zachwiał się._

 _Zakręcił kurek i na chwiejących nogach opuścił prysznic. Gdy sięgał po ręcznik, jego ręka natrafiła na próżnię. Wszystko spowiła czerń i stracił równowagę._

 _Nim upadł, poczuł silnie oplatające go dłonie. Potem nie było już nic._

vvv

 _Pierwszą rzeczą jaką poczuł, był chłodny okład przesuwający mu się po czole. Uchylił powieki i zamrugał, z ulgą przyjmując fakt, że w pomieszczeniu panuje przyjemny półmrok. Wątpił aby jego oczy były teraz w stanie znieść pełne światło dnia._

 _\- Znów przegiąłeś. - usłyszał na powitanie, a chłodny okład zwilżył mu twarz po czym z powrotem został umieszczony na jego czole._

 _\- Ostatni etap, wymknął się spod kontroli - wyszeptał, sam zaskoczony tym jak bardzo jego głos jest zachrypnięty. - Nie zdołałem w porę go przerwać._

 _\- Avis, Avis. Znów zabrałeś się za coś w pojedynkę. Następnym razem nie rób tego gdy nie będzie mnie w pobliżu, rozumiesz?_

 _\- Ale... - zaczął jednak palec który spoczął na jego ustach, uciszył go._

 _\- Ciii. Nie. Następnym razem sam dopilnuję żebyś nie miał okazji zacząć tych swoich eksperymentów gdy mnie nie będzie w pobliżu. - Nim miał szansę coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ten pochylił się i złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek._

 _\- Już ja cię przypilnuję, mój mały. Możesz być tego pewien._

vvv

 _Na palcach przeszedł przez kolejny korytarz, a następnie klatką schodową dostał się na wyższą kondygnację. Było już bardzo późno i nie było zbyt wielu szans na natknięcie się na któregoś z profesorów... mimo wszystko, wolał nie ryzykować._

 _Gdy wreszcie znalazł się na drugim piętrze, zbliżył się do jednej z nigdy nie używanych klas. Za drzwiami panowała absolutna cisza. Sala sprawiała wrażenie pustej, był jednak pewien, że to tylko pozory. Tak, on zawsze potrafił się dobrze ukryć._

 _Starając się nie robić zbędnego hałasu, nacisnął klamkę i pchnął delikatnie drzwi. Zapach eliksiru uderzył w jego nozdrza jeszcze zanim przekroczył próg. Wszedł do środka i uśmiechnął się dostrzegając przerażenie w oczach młodszego kolegi, który zastygł bez ruchu z chochelką tuż nad kociołkiem._

 _\- Mieszaj, mieszaj bo kolejny eksperyment szlag ci trafi._

 _\- Co tu robisz? - młodszy czarodziej zapytał cicho, powracając do przerwanej czynności._

 _\- Oh Sevi, a co może robić Prefekt Naczelny o takiej godzinie? Oczywiście że patroluję korytarze i wlepiam szlabany za włóczenie się po nocy._

 _\- Po drugiej to już nawet prefekci powinni być w łóżkach._

 _\- Oj, tu mnie masz. Nad czym pracujesz?_

 _\- A jak ci powiem, to cokolwiek zrozumiesz? - słysząc to uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela i zbliżył by zajrzeć do kociołka._

 _\- Powinieneś opowiadać mi o tym na dobranoc. Dobrze się przy tym zasypia. - młodszy czarodziej w końcu parsknął i spojrzał w jego stronę, posyłając mu uśmiech. Odpowiedział tym samym._

vvv

Świadomość powracała do niego powoli, gdy jednak jego umysł obudził się na tyle, aby w pełni pojąć fakty ze snu, jęknął. Przekręcając się na plecy naciągnął jasiek na twarz.

 _Nie wierzę... dlaczego... Sevi?_ _Sevi?!_ _Cholerny Sevrus Snape?-_ poduszka stłumiła jego kolejny jęk. _\- Ze wszystkich ludzi, czemu akurat on?_

\- Obudziłeś się? To się ruszaj. Po śniadaniu mamy trening. Wczorajszy przegapiłeś, a do pierwszego września nie pozostało ci zbyt wiele czasu. Musisz opanować podstawy nim wyjedziesz. W szkole nie będę już miał jak ci pomóc.

\- Tak, tak. Potem. - szepnął w poduszkę, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na kolejny morderczy trening od Kenjego. - _Na pewno nie o tak skandalicznie wczesnej porze..._

\- Avis. Teraz.

\- Za chwilę.

\- Avis, jak zaraz nie wstaniesz, pomogę ci w tym. Gwarantuję.

\- Dobra! Niech ci będzie, już wstaję! - zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i usiadł, wciąż nieco zaspany. Niestety był pewien, że Kenji mówi poważnie i jest w stanie spełnić swoje groźby. - Zapłacisz mi za to. - wciąż zły wsunął nogi w kapcie i poczłapał do łazienki. W progu zatrzymało go jednak kolejne pytanie Kenjego.

\- Ten wypierdek, jak ma na imię? - odwrócił się dostrzegając, że Kenji wskazuje wciąż śpiącego kotka.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Na razie muszę stwierdzić czy to ona czy on.

\- On, choć trochę wypierdkowaty. - To był ostatni komentarz który do niego dotarł, nim zamknęły się za nim drzwi.

][ ][ ][

\- Wolniej, z nikim nie walczysz.

\- Jeszcze raz. Twoje ruchy muszą być płynne.

\- Nie tak. Wsłuchaj się w własny oddech. Powoli.

\- Teraz jest dobrze. Powtórz to i kończymy.

\- Mam ochotę cię zabić. - syknął, opadając w końcu wycieńczony na ziemię. Tym razem Kenji położył się tuż obok, tak że niemal stykali się głowami.

\- Innym razem.

\- Niech cię cholera Kenji. Wszystko mnie boli. - jęknął próbując wstań, ostatecznie jednak się poddał. - _Mogę tu jeszcze trochę poleżeć..._

\- Boisz się? Powrotu do nich? - niespodziewane pytanie sprawiło, że odwrócił głowę, tak aby spojrzeć na leżącego tuż obok Kenjego. Początkowo nie był pewien co ma mu odpowiedzieć. Nie był pewien czy chce podzielić się z nim własnymi obawami, ostatecznie jednak, przemógł się. Gdy mówił, jego głos był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu:

\- Boję się. Boję się, że nie dam radę przed nimi grać. Boję się, że w jakiś sposób mnie zdemaskują. Boję się też tych ataków które wywołują moje własne wspomnienia... Co jeśli w czasie któregoś z nich powiem coś nieodpowiedniego?

\- Nie powiesz. Nic nie mówisz w czasie ataków. O to możesz być spokojny. Co do reszty, musisz się pilnować. Pamiętaj, że teraz wyglądasz zupełnie inaczej. Twój wygląd nie będzie budził ich podejrzeń. Musisz po prostu zachowywać się normalnie i nie zapominać, że jako Antares nie znasz żadnego z nich. - Wiedział, że Kenji zapewne ma racje, jednak wcale nie czuł się pewniej.

\- A co z moją magią? Co jeśli okaże się, że nie potrafię rzucać zaklęć nie mówiąc? Jak mam czarować skoro będę uchodził za niemowę?

\- A sprawdzałeś to?

\- Niby jak. Niepełnoletnim czarodziejom nie wolno używać magii poza Hogwartem. Różdżki mają namiar i jeśli coś rzucę Ministerstwo zaraz wyśle mi ostrzeżenie albo co gorsza od razu wytoczy mi jakiś proces.

\- Bzdury opowiadasz. - z tymi słowami Kenji usiadł i patrząc teraz na niego z góry, dokończył. - Namiar posiadają jedynie różdżki pochodzące z legalnych źródeł, a z tego co się orientuje twoja z takiego nie jest. Poza tym przebywając na terenie magicznej posiadłości nie musisz przejmować się wykryciem zaklęć. Magii w okół jest zbyt wiele aby Ministerstwo było w stanie rozróżnić kto rzucił pojedyncze zaklęcie. - Harry zaskoczony tymi wyjaśnieniami, również usiadł.

\- Twierdzisz, że mogę spróbować bez żadnych konsekwencji?

\- Nawet powinieneś. Wypadałoby trochę poćwiczyć, prawda? Chyba że masz ochotę przypadkiem wygłupić się pierwszego dnia. Jeśli tak, to droga wolna.

][ ][ ][

 _Lumos, lumos, lumos. -_ raz za razem wypowiadał w myślach zaklęcie, ale bez rezultatu. Różdżka nie chciała się rozświetlić.

 _-_ Chyba nic z tego. - zrezygnowany opuścił różdżkę czując przy tym jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła, na samą myśl o pojawieniu się w szkole. - Pewnie zamiast na piąty, odeślą mnie na pierwszy rok, żebym nauczył się podstaw.

\- Na pewno nie, Avis. Spróbuj jeszcze raz. Tym razem jednak nie staraj się tak bardzo. - Kenji stanął przed nim przyglądając mu się uważnie. - Mam wrażenie że zbyt rozpaczliwie starasz się rzucić ten czar. Normalnie gdy korzystasz z zaklęć, zwłaszcza tak prostych, robisz to niemal automatycznie, jak każdy. Wyobraź sobie rezultat i po prostu rzuć ten przeklęty czar.

Harry odetchnął, zastanawiając się nad słowami starszego kolegi. - _Może naprawdę za bardzo skupiłem się na tej inkantacji?_ \- Przymknął na moment oczy aby uspokoić wciąż skołatane nerwy, a potem otworzył je, wyobrażając sobie, że różdżka rozjarza się blaskiem.

 _Lumos._

\- Widzisz. Mówiłem, że potrafisz! - Kenji uśmiechnął się do niego. - Teraz ją zgaś.

 _Nox_ – Harry poczuł, że na jego własną twarz wkrada się uśmiech. Także i to zaklęcie zadziałało bez zarzutu. Uznając, że warto wypróbować jeszcze jedno, wypowiedział kolejną inkantację. - _Wingardium Leviosa. -_ Książka leżąca na stoliku, uniosła się w powietrze.

\- Nie sądzę, żebyś miał mieć problem z jakimkolwiek zaklęciem które dotąd opanowałeś. Ale Avis, powiedz mi jedno, dlaczego trzymasz różdżkę w prawej ręce?

\- Zawsze używam prawej. Czemu pytasz?

\- Od naszego pierwszego spotkania zawsze wydawało mi się, że twoja moc kumuluje się w lewej, nie w prawej dłoni.

 _W lewej? -_ te słowa przypomniały mu wizytę u Berena. _\- On też wspominał, że powinienem używać lewej ręki. Czy rzeczywiście to coś by zmieniło? -_ wciąż się nad tym zastanawiając, przełożył różdżkę do lewej dłoni.

\- Nigdy nie próbowałem rzucać zaklęć lewą ręką.

\- Spróbuj teraz. - przytaknął.

 _Lumos._ \- Różdżka nie zareagowała. - Lumos. - tym razem wypowiedział zaklęcie na głos, ale i tak nie uzyskał oczekiwanego efektu.

\- Chyba jednak nic z tego. - rzekł, ponownie łapiąc różdżkę prawą dłonią. - Jednak jestem praworęczny.

\- Dziwne. Naprawdę dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że jesteś leworęczny.

\- Najwidoczniej nie.

\- W porządku, zostawmy to na razie. Powiedz mi teraz jak zamierzasz nazwać tego wypierdka. Powinien mieć jakieś imię.

\- Nie przezywaj go tak.

\- Jak? Wypierdek? To znajdź mu lepsze imię.

][ ][ ][

Kolejne dni mijały jeden za drugim. Harry dzielił czas pomiędzy treningi qigong, rozmowy z Kenjim oraz zabawy ze swoim nowym przyjacielem którego nieco przekornie zdecydował się nazwać Mist. Imię zaczerpnął z mitologii. Uznał, że będzie pasowało, ze względu na nietypowe umaszczenie zwierzaczka. Kotek był szary, jednak momentami jego futerko zdawało sie niebieskawe.

Dni były spokojne. Prawdę mówiąc został pozostawiony sam sobie i odpowiadało mu to. Voldemort zdawał się być czymś zajęty i poza kolacjami na których widywał go codziennie, w czasie dnia, nie spotykali się. Jeśli miał być szczery, wcale nie interesowało go co takiego Voldemort robi. Pewnych rzeczy wolał nie wiedzieć.

 _Zdecydowanie._

Mijający czas zdawał się przeciekać mu przez palce i zanim się obejrzał nadszedł ostatni dzień jego wolności. Rankiem miał wsiąść do pociągu odjeżdżającego w stronę Hogwartu. Tak, jego wakacje właśnie dobiegały końca. Dziwnie się z tym czuł. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie czekał z utęsknieniem na rozpoczęcie kolejnego roku nauki. Wręcz przeciwnie, sto razy bardziej wolałby zostać tu gdzie jest niż stanąć twarzą w twarz z Albusem Dumbledore'm. Bał się. Wciąż bał się tego, że ten jednak zdoła go jakość zdemaskować. Nie, w żadnym razie nie czuł się jeszcze gotowy do stoczenia z nim walki.

 _Nie jestem pewien, czy kiedykolwiek będę na to gotowy._ \- westchnął, rozglądając się po pokoju. W końcu ruszył się z miejsca, wiedząc, że nie ma co dłużej zwlekać. Musiał się spakować i zamierzał na tym się aktualnie skupić. Nie miał innego wyboru.

][ ][ ][

\- Avis. - zamykał właśnie kufer, gdy skrzypnęły drzwi od pokoju i w chwilę później usłyszał za plecami spokojny głos Voldemorta. - Mam coś dla ciebie. - Te słowa sprawiły, że przerwał pakowanie i odwrócił się w kierunku Czarnego Pana. Ten zbliżył się i wręczył mu niewielkie pudełeczko. - Biżuteria? - to była jego pierwsza myśl. Wygląd pudełka właśnie z tym mu się skojarzył. Otworzył je upewniając się w tym, że ma rację. W środku był nieduży okrągły wisiorek z wyrytym znakiem który rozpoznał jako różę wiatrów, oraz bransoletka. Rzemyk z trzema kryształkami.

\- Ten wisiorek to świstoklik. Przeniesie cię w dowolne miejsce w jakie zechcesz się udać. By go aktywować wystarczy że ściśniesz go w ręku i pomyślisz o miejscu docelowym. - przytaknął na znak że rozumie i zamyślił się coś sobie nagle uświadamiając.

\- Czy to ten sam który...

\- Tak. To twój świstoklik. Ten sam który widziałeś w jednym ze swoich wspomnień. Zawsze miej go na szyi. Dla bezpieczeństwa. Dodałem do niego kilka zaklęć które ochronią dodatkowo twój umysł przed niespodziewanym atakiem z zewnątrz. Dumbldeore nie będzie w stanie zajrzeć w twoje wspomnienia.

\- To dobrze. - odetchnął, To naprawdę wiele ułatwiało. - A bransoletka?

\- Ma w sobie kryształy o których wspominałem ostatnio. Nie udało nam się znaleźć idealnie kompatybilnych z twoją mocą, jednak te i tak powinny nieco pomóc ci w kontroli przepływu energii. Mam również dla ciebie eliksir o którym rozmawialiśmy. Wypij go przed spaniem. Po nim nie będziesz w stanie mówić dopóki nie otrzymasz antidotum. - przytaknął, a potem szepnął cicho:

\- Dziękuję. - Nie wiedział co ma więcej powiedzieć. Naprawdę był Voldemortowi wdzięczny. Nie tylko za prezenty które właśnie otrzymał.

\- Nie ma za co Avis. Nie ma za co. - Nie musiał mówić nic więcej, Zdawało się, że Czarny Pan doskonale wie, co chce mu przekazać.

][ ][ ][

 **\- Liście aloesu** **i** **brzozy –** **zdecydowałam się na wybór tych dwóch roślin z tego względu** **, że rzeczywiście pozyskiwany z nich sok wykorzystuje się w wielu lekach** **i** **środkach kosmetycznych.**

 **-** **Augustus Rookwood** **— czarodziej czystej krwi; niewymowny w Departamencie Tajemnic, śmierciożerca i szpieg Voldemorta, postać została zaczerpnięta z oryginalnej historii HP, jednak na potrzeby mojego opowiadania Rookwood nigdy nie trafił do Azkabanu, podobnie jak Lucjusz Malfoy, zdołał uniknąć zamknięcia. Ach i zaznaczam że podobnie jak w przypadku pozostałych imion stosuje tu normalną odmianę – Rookwooda, Rookwoodem...**

 **\- Zaklęcia niewerbalne - w książkach uczniowie zaczynali uczyć się tych czarów na szóstym roku. Z przyczyn koniecznych dla opowiadania zmieniłam nieco zastosowanie tego rodzaju czarów. Harry jest w stanie je rzucać, choć nie zdaje sobie sprawy że nie każdy coś takiego potrafi. Poza tym zmieniłam również siłę zaklęć, to czy są wypowiedziane czy nie, nie wpływa na ich moc.**

 **\- Mist – jest to imię z mitologii nordyckiej, jest to imię jednej z Walkirii. Tak, to damskie imię, jednak Harry nazwał tak chłopca. Mist oznacza chmurę, albo mgłę. Nazwa prawdopodobnie miała odnosić się do tego w jaki sposób poruszają się Walkirie - w powietrzu. Mist była jedną z mniej znanych Walkirii.**

 **\- Róża wiatrów - jest to pojęcie stosowane w kilku znaczeniach, ja używam go tutaj jako określenie "róży kompasowej " - zaznaczającej strony świata, kiedyś była ona nanoszona na stare mapy morskie i wykorzystywana przez żeglarzy przed wprowadzeniem kompasu magnetycznego.**

][ ][ ][

 **Namieszałam? Dużo? Wiem ;)**

][ ][ ][

 **Koniec Rozdziału 27**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hmm, miałam wstrzymać się z rozdziałem, jednak ostateczni uznałam, że skoro już jest napisany, to równie dobrze może zawisnąć na stronie. To już trzeci rozdział w czasie ostatnich dwóch tygodni. Po zastoju jaki spowodowała sesja egzaminacyjna opowiadanie w końcu ruszyło do przodu. Mam nadzieję, że pod rozdziałem pojawią się komentarze, bo na razie coś nie za wiele ich.**

][ ][ ][

 **grimuś - nie obgryzaj paznokci, te biedactwa nic ci nie zrobiły. Tak masz już swojego Avisa w Hogwarcie. Przydział przed nami. Co do relacji Severus - Avis, bądź spokojna, zamierzam przedstawić ją ze szczegółami, choć na to jeszcze troszkę musisz poczekać.**

 **WomenInBlue - cieszę się, że tekst ci się podoba. Mogę zagwarantować że doczekasz się rozmowy między Severusem i Avisem. Jeszcze troszkę cierpliwości.**

 **Naznaczona - masz ochotę na odrobinę pikanterii? Cóż z każdym kolejnym rozdziałem będzie jej więcej, w końcu Avis wciąż przypomina sobie kolejne elementy ze swojego dawnego życia.**

 **Nie przedłużam i zapraszam do czytania.**

][ ][ ][

 **Rozdział 28**

 _ **Tam zawsze było twoje miejsce**_

][ ][ ][

Poranek przywitał go ciężkimi chmurami które zasnuły dotąd błękitne niebo. Nim zdążył się ubrać i dopakować do kufra ostatnie drobiazgi, na ziemię spadły pierwsze krople. Wkrótce też mżawka zmieniła się w prawdziwą ulewę.

 _Nie ma to jak dotrzeć do szkoły mokrym niczym szczur._ \- pomyślał z przekąsem i jednym machnięciem różdżki wylewitował kufer w powietrze. Schwycił transporter z kotkiem i pilnując aby kufer podążał za nim, opuścił sypialnię. W progu zatrzymał się na parę sekund, po raz ostatni spoglądając na pokój. Nie wiedział kiedy, ani czy w ogóle jeszcze będzie mu dane zobaczyć to miejsce. Dziwnie czuł się z tą świadomością. Chociaż nigdy wcześniej nie przyszłoby mu to nawet na myśl, teraz musiał przyznać, że nie najgorzej mieszkało mu się w domu przeklętego Czarnego Pana.

 _Tu przynajmniej miałem szansę być sobą... w Hogwarcie cały czas będę musiał udawać kogoś kim nie jestem. Poza tym, tutaj nikt nie czyhał na moje życie... -_ parsknął gdy uświadomił sobie, że to będzie jego pierwszy rok nauki kiedy to nie Voldemort będzie dla niego zagrożeniem. Tak, te dwa miesiące zmieniły całe jego życie.

 _Nieodwracalnie._

][ ][ ][

Śniadanie czekało już na niego w jadalni. Nie był głodny, ostatecznie jednak wmusił w siebie pół kawałka chleba pamiętając, że przyjęcie eliksirów na pusty żołądek nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. - _Rozstrój żołądka o poranku jest mi zupełnie nie potrzebny._ \- pomyślał, upijając kolejny łyk herbaty. Kończył już posiłek, gdy drzwi do jadalni otworzyły się i w progu pojawił się Kenji.

\- Dzień dobry. - słysząc powitanie, odwzajemnił je skinieniem głowy i gestem zaprosił Kenjego żeby do niego dołączył. Ten usiadł po przeciwnej stronie stołu. Rozsmarował dżem na toście i zadał mu kolejne pytanie:

\- Nie mogłeś spać? Jest jeszcze dosyć wcześnie. - tym razem Harry nawet nie silił się na odpowiedź, była ona najzupełniej zbędna. - _To przecież i tak oczywiste._ \- odstawił pustą filiżankę na stół i łapiąc jeden z plastrów szynki, zaczął dokarmiać Mista.

\- Gdyby coś się działo, napisz do mnie. Zresztą, jakby nic się nie działo, też napisz. Zbzikuję spędzając tu kolejne miesiące sam na sam z cholernym Czarnym Panem. - słysząc to uśmiechnął się i ponownie przytaknął na zgodę. Mimo początkowej niechęci, teraz był wdzięczny za to, że ma go przy swoim boku. - _Straciłem Rona i Hermionę, ale zyskałem nowego przyjaciela._

][ ][ ][

Peron był tak samo głośny i zatłoczony jak to pamiętał. Gdy dotarli na miejsce z Voldemortem ponownie wyglądającym jak Ophiuchus, wciąż miał jeszcze pół godziny do odjazdu. Od chwili gdy przeszli przez barierkę, Czarny Pan uważnie rozglądał się w okół. Widząc to, Harry zastanawiał się, czego on właściwie szuka. Odpowiedź dostał kilka minut później, gdy ten zbliżył się i obejmując go na pożegnanie, szepnął:

\- Uważaj. Ophiuchus także ma kilku wrogów. Gdyby coś się działo, pamiętaj o świstokliku. Poza tym, nie zapominaj, że w zamku przebywa jeden z moich ludzi. Możesz obecnie nie przepadać za swoim mistrzem eliksirów, jednak on wciąż jest lojalny. Jest lojalny nie wobec mnie, a ciebie Avis, pamiętaj. - po tych słowach Czarny Pan odsunął się i dodał nieco głośniej.

\- Sprawuj się jak należy. Nie chcę dowiedzieć się, że swoim zachowaniem przyniosłeś wsyd naszej rodzinie. - zaraz po tym, Voldemort odwrócił się i odszedł pozostawiając go samego. Harry jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył jak oddala się, a gdy całkowicie znikł w tłumie, wylewitował kufer w powietrze i ruszył na poszukiwania wolnego przedziału.

][ ][ ][

Przemierzając kolejne wagony, zastanawiał się gdzie właściwie powinien usiąść. Zazwyczaj nie miał z tym żadnych problemów bowiem jeszcze zawczasu Ron z Hermioną zajmowali ich ulubiony przedział. Tym razem jednak było inaczej. Był sam i ostatnią rzeczą na jaką miał ochotę było zajęcie tego samego przedziału co jego byli przyjaciele.

 _Wolałbym już siedzieć z Malfoy'em niż znaleźć się tak blisko tej cholernej dwójki. Tak, po Malfoyu przynajmniej wiem czego mogę się spodziewać. - z_ tą myślą ominął kolejny z zajmowanych zwykle przez gryfonów wagonów i ruszył dalej. Zdążył przejść przez ponad połowę pociągu, nim wreszcie znalazł całkowicie wolny przedział. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że są to rejony zajmowane zazwyczaj przez ślizgonów, ale wątpił aby którykolwiek z nich zechciał się do niego dołączyć. Zresztą to dlatego wybrał przedział w tej części pociągu. Chciał być sam. Miał jeszcze sporo rzeczy do przemyślenia i potrzebował dodatkowych kilku godzin tylko dla siebie.

][ ][ ][

\- Mamo, nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko! Zaczynam piąty rok, a ty wciąż zachowujesz się jakbym miał pięć lat!

\- Oj nie przesadzaj Ronaldzie. Dobrze wiesz, że powtarzam wam to wszystko co roku, a wy i tak zachowujecie się jakby te wiadomości wpadały jednym a wypadały wam drugim uchem! - przysłuchując się wymianie zdań między Ronem, a panią Weasley zastanawiał się czemu zawsze musi mieć takie parszywe szczęście. - _Pociąg jest tak długi, a oni musieli zatrzymać się akurat pod moim oknem?_ \- westchnął i sięgnął po książkę którą zostawił sobie na zewnątrz, aby zabić upływający czas. Niestety kolejne dosłyszane słowa, nie pozwoliły mu skupić się na tekście.

\- Pamiętajcie też dać od razu znać, jakby Harry odezwał się do któregoś z was, dobrze? Albus wspominał, że zorganizował Harry'emu indywidualne szkolenie, ale i tak wolałabym bezpośrednio od niego otrzymać jakąś informację. To taki dobry chłopiec.

\- Wiem mamo. Napiszę jeśli tylko Harry się do mnie odezwie. Nie martw się. - to była dla niego nowość. - _Czyli teraz jestem na szkoleniu? To twoja wymówka Dumbledore? Jeszcze nie wyjawiłeś nikomu, że wymknąłem ci się z rąk?_

\- Ron, Ginny, bardzo was proszę, uważajcie na siebie. Skoro Sami-Wiecie-Kto powrócił to nigdzie już nie jest bezpiecznie. Pamiętajcie, gdyby coś się działo, znajdzie któregoś z profesorów i słuchajcie się. Fred, George, wy także nie róbcie nic głupiego. To nie czas na żarty.

\- Mamo, nie martw się. Powtarzasz to nam od dwóch tygodni!

\- No już dobrze, dobrze, zmykajcie. Pociąg zaraz odjeżdża. - Uniósł się lekko aby wyjrzeć przez okno, akurat w porę aby dostrzec jeszcze, że Ron macha pani Weasley na pożegnanie, nim ten znikł mu z oczu. - Ponownie opadł na siedzenie i sięgnął po pozostawioną książkę. Tymczasem rozległ się gwizd i zaraz po tym pociąg z mozołem ruszył.

][ ][ ][

Liczył na spokój, nie było mu jednak dane zbyt długo cieszyć się samotnością. Zaledwie kilka minut po tym jak pociąg opuścił stację, dźwięk rozuswanych drzwi zmusił go do ponownego oderwania się od książki. Po raz kolejny przeklinając własne szczęście, musiał skoncentrować całą samokontrolę jaką posiadał aby nie dać po sobie niczego poznać. W progu przedziału pojawił się nikt inny tylko sam Draco Malfoy. Co jednak Harry'ego najbardziej zaskoczyło, nie miał on przy sobie swoich goryli.

\- Wolne? - pytanie było tak niespodziewane, że skinął głową na potwierdzenie zanim zastanowił się co tak naprawdę robi. Malfoy wszedł i opadł na siedzenie naprzeciwko niego. Uwadze Harry'ego nie umknęło, że nie ma on przy sobie swojego kufra.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, abym kiedykolwiek widział cię w szkole. Twoich włosów raczej nie da się przegapić w tłumie. Jesteś tu nowy? - pytania zadane bez zwyczajowego sarkazmu który nieustannie towarzyszył ich rozmową w przeszłości, sprawiło że zdobył się jedynie na ponowne przytaknięcie.

\- Jestem Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, piąty rok. - z tymi słowami Malfoy wyciągnął do niego rękę na powitanie. To jeszcze bardziej nie pasowało mu do znanego zachowania Malfoy'a. - _Wita się choć nawet nie wie czy przypadkiem nie jestem mugolakiem? Czyżbym aż tak zaciekawił go jako nowy uczeń który nie jest pierwszorocznym? - podejrzewając_ , że może mieć rację, po chwili wahania uścisnął jego dłoń. _\- I tak nie mam nic do stracenia. Po co robić sobie z niego wroga na samym wstępie?_

\- A ty, masz jakoś na imię? Odpowiesz mi wreszcie? - kolejne pytania zmusiły go do odłożenia książki i sięgnięcia po blok który również miał przy sobie. Otworzył go na pierwszej stronie i zakupionym na targu długopisem, naskrobał krótką informację aby ukrócić kilka kolejnych pytań:

 **Odpowiem. Nazywam się Antares Vane, też dołączę do piątego roku, choć jeszcze nie wiem w jakim domu będę. Nie mówię. -** odwrócił blok tak aby Malfoy mógł przeczytać to co napisał.

\- Ty nie... Przepraszam, nie spodziewałem się. Czy mogę spytać jak to się stało? Nie mówisz od urodzenia czy też...?

 **Jako dziecko zostałem zaatakowany. Nie chcę o tym opowiadać.** \- Tak dobrze wiedział, że im mniej będzie opowiadał o swoim "życiu" tym mniejsza szansa, że przypadkiem coś pomiesza w którejś z opowieści.

\- W porządku nie będę pytał. Jesteś Vane, tak? Z tych Vaneów? Słyszałem, że twoja rodzina wyjechała za granicę.

 **Tak. Dopiero tego lata wróciłem z ojcem do kraju. Ojciec uznał, że zostaniemy przynajmniej na ten rok. To dlatego podejmuję naukę w Hogwarcie.**

\- Jak chcesz mogę cię wprowadzić. Pierwsze dni w Hogwarcie mogą być trudne, zwłaszcza, że nie będziesz pierwszorocznym.

 **Dziękuję. Pomoc na pewno się przyda.** \- Choć sam nie do końca wierzył w to co się dzieje, właśnie prowadził całkiem normalną rozmowę z Malfoy'em. - _Gdyby ktoś zasugerował mi to w czerwcu, wyśmiałbym go._

\- Jak myślisz, do którego domu trafisz? - po tych słowach, rozmowa zeszła na lżejsze tematy i wkrótce pochłonęła ich obu całkowicie. Ograniczenie wynikające z tego, że musiał zapisywać swoje odpowiedzi, przeszkadzało znacznie mniej niż się tego obawiał.

][ ][ ][

Nim się zorientował, godziny przeciekły mu przez palce. Przez całą podróż książki nie otworzył ani razu. Teraz pociąg zaczął zwalniać, a on ubrany w Hogwardzką szatę szykował się do opuszczenia przedziału. Spoglądając kontem oka na Draco który chwilę wcześniej przytaszczył swój kufer, a teraz robił dokładnie to samo co on, westchnął. Przez kilka ostatnich godzin dowiedział się o nim więcej niż przez poprzednie cztery lata nauki. Dziwnie się z tym czuł. Nie, wciąż nie zapomniał ich utarczek i tego jak wiele razy Draco zrobił im na złość. Nie zapomniał jak przez niego omal nie zabili hardodzioba, jak straszył go udając dementorów. Nie zapomniał niczego, ale jednocześnie czuł, że może dać mu szansę. Nie wiedział, czy będzie kiedykolwiek w stanie nazwać tego chłopaka przyjacielem, ale nie zamierzał wzbraniać się przed kolejnymi rozmowami z nim.

 _Już nie. Skoro okazało się, że dla własnych przyjaciół znaczę tak niewiele, to być może także w ocenie Malfoy'a się pomyliłem... Cóż, czas pokaże._

\- Chodźmy. Powozy już pewnie czekają. - zgadzając się z Malfoy'em, podążył za nim w stronę jednego z wyjść. Chwilę później znaleźli się na zatłoczonym peronie. Rozejrzał się. Wszystko było takie jak pamiętał. No prawie wszystko. Czegoś mu brakowało, ale nie był w stanie uchwycić czego. W końcu, pociągnięty za rękę, pozwolił zaprowadzić się do jednego z powozów. Prawdę mówiąc nie był pewny czy nie powinien płynąć łódką razem z pierwszorocznymi, ale wolał uniknąć tej wątpliwej przyjemności. Było zimno a deszcz wciąż siąpił z nieba.

 _Najwyżej zwalę wszystko na Malfoy'a. W końcu nie muszę nic wiedzieć o tych przeklętych łodziach._ \- z tą myślą wsiadł do jednego z powozów, wdzięczny że nikt nie zdążył go przed tym powstrzymać. Nim ruszyli zrozumiał co mu nie pasowało. Na peronie nie dostrzegł Hagrida Pierwszorocznych zbierała profesor Sprout.

][ ][ ][

Im bliżej byli zamku, tym więcej obaw czuł. Wiele oddałby aby mieć już nadchodzącą ucztę za sobą. Wiedział, że znów znajdzie się na językach całej szkoły i nie napawało go to radością. Niestety miał bolesną świadomość tego, że jako nowy uczeń który nie jest jednym z pierwszorocznych, wywoła wielką sensację.

 _Zapewne będę zasypywany pytaniami przez kilka kolejnych dni._ \- już go bolała głowa na samą perspektywę takiego obrotu sprawy. Naprawdę chciałby tego uniknąć, ale podejrzewał, że będzie to niemożliwe. - _Nie tym razem_. - westchnął wiedząc, że zależeć też będzie to od tego, do jakiego domu właściwie trafi.

 _Jeśli znów wyląduję w Gryffindorze, to spokoju nie będę miał przynajmniej przez miesiąc._ \- Tak, wcale nie miał ochoty trafić do niego ponownie. _\- Tam niechybnie trafię do tego samego pokoju co Ron, a wolałbym tego uniknąć_. - wciąż czuł niechęć do byłego przyjaciela, poza tym obawiał się mieszkania z nim jeszcze z jednego powodu. - _On jest jedną z osób której najłatwiej będzie mnie zdemaskować. -_ Dlatego właśnie liczył na to, że uda mu się jakość uniknąć ponownego przydziału do gryfonów. - _Tiara poprzednio chciała umieścić mnie w Slytherinie może więc..._ \- urwał myśl. Wcale nie czuł się ślizgonem jednak podejrzewał, że byłaby to dla niego lepsza opcja niż trafienie do wieży pełnej dobrze go znających gryfonów.

\- Jesteśmy. - ledwie słowa Draco dotarły do jego świadomości, powóz zatrzymał się z lekkim szarpnięciem.

 _Tak. Wróciłem._

][ ][ ][

Nie był pewien czy ma razem z Malfoy'em od razu skierować się do Wielkiej Sali, czy też raczej powinien poszukać któregoś z profesorów. Na szczęście jego dylemat rozwiązał się sam, bowiem w chwili gdy przekroczył próg drzwi wejściowych, usłyszał.

\- Panie Vane, proszę do nas dołączyć. - podążając za Mcgonagall wsunął się do bocznej sali pełnej przemoczonych pierwszoroczniaków. Była to ta sama sala w której znalazł się, gdy trafił do Hogwartu po raz pierwszy. Tym razem jednak było inaczej. Zanim Mcgonagall zwróciła się do uczniów ze swoją tradycyjną przemową, usłyszał:

\- Panie Vane, nazywam się Minerwa Mcgonagall, jestem wicedyrektorką Hogwartu. Za chwilę zostanie pan tak jak pozostali uczniowie przydzielony do jednego z domów. Jednakże po uczcie nie uda się pan wraz z prefektem do domu, lecz zgłosi się do mnie. Jest kilka spraw które musimy omówić. - przytaknął, na znak, że rozumie. Mcgonagall gestem wskazała mu by dołączył do reszty i rozpoczęła przemowę bardzo zbliżoną do tej którą kiedyś sam usłyszał:

\- Witajcie w zamku Hogwart. Bankiet rozpoczynający nowy rok wkrótce się zacznie, ale zanim zajmiecie swoje miejsca w Wielkiej Sali, zostaniecie przydzieleni do domów. Ceremonia przydziału jest bardzo ważna, ponieważ podczas całego pobytu w Hogwarcie, wasz dom będzie czymś w rodzaju rodziny. Będziecie mieć zajęcia razem z innymi mieszkańcami waszego domu, będziecie spać z nimi w dormitorium i spędzać razem czas wolny w pokoju wspólnym. W Hogwarcie funkcjonują cztery domy: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin. Każdy dom ma swoją zaszczytną historię i z każdego wyszli na świat słynni czarodzieje i znakomite czarodziejki. Tu, w Hogwarcie, wasze osiągnięcia będą chlubą waszego domu, zyskując mu punkty, a wasze przewinienia będą hańbą waszego domu, który przez was utraci część punktów. Dom, który osiągnie najwyższą liczbę punktów przy końcu roku, zdobędzie Puchar Domów, co jest wielkim zaszczytem. Mam nadzieję, że każde z was będzie wierne swojemu domowi, bez względu na to. do którego zostanie przydzielone. Ceremonia przydziału odbędzie się za chwilę. Wykorzystajcie te kilka minut na zadbanie o to byście wyglądali jak najlepiej. - po tych słowach Mcgonagall wyszła zostawiając ich samych. Jak tylko wyszła, pomieszczenie wypełnił szum spanikowanych głosów.

\- Jak wygląda ten cały przydział?

\- Siostra opowiadała mi że musimy przejść test poziomu mocy. Podobno zbyt słabi zostają odesłani do domu.

\- Ja słyszałam, że będziemy się między sobą pojedynkować.

\- Ale ja nie znam jeszcze żadnych zaklęć! Jak mam walczyć?

\- Mnie moja różdżka nawet nie chce dobrze słuchać!

Harry przysłuchujący się tym rozmową stanął nieco z boku. Owszem mógł uciszyć ich obawy i wyjawić jak naprawdę wygląda ceremonia, ale powstrzymał się. Wspominając własną panikę w czasie pierwszej wizyty w szkole, uznał, że nic im nie będzie.

 _W końcu to nieodzowna część tego dnia._

][ ][ ][

Mcgonagall tak jak zapowiedziała, zjawiła się po kilku minutach.

\- Proszę stanąć w rzędzie i iść za mną. Panie Vane, proszę dołączyć do mnie. - zaskoczony nieco tym Harry, zbliżył się do profesor transmutacji i stanął koło niej. - Ruszamy. - Gdy przekraczał próg Wielkiej Sali czuł jak kolejne spojrzenia uczniów kierują się na niego. Starając się to ignorować, pozwolił wraz z resztą pierwszorocznych zaprowadzić się przed stół profesorski i ustawić przodem do uczniów. Nim się odwrócił na kilka sekund jego wzrok spotkał się z błękitnymi tęczówkami dyrektora, ten zaraz jednak zainteresował się pozostałymi uczniami. Tymczasem Mcgonagall ustawiła przed nimi stołek i ułożyła na nim Tiarę Przydziału. Odrywając wzrok od starego kapelusza, Harry ponownie rozejrzał się po sali, zastanawiając przy którym ze stołów przyjdzie mu dzisiaj usiąść. Dłuższą chwilę zatrzymał wzrok na stole gryfonów z którego śledziło go najwięcej spojrzeń i przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie znajdzie się ponownie w tym domu w którym spędził ostatnie cztery lata.

Dopiero gdy na środek sali wystąpiła Mcgonagall z długim zwojem pergaminu, zorientował się, że przez własne zamyślenie, przegapił tegoroczną piosenkę tiary przydziału. Tak, Ceremonia Przydziału właśnie się zaczynała.

\- Kiedy wyczytam nazwisko i imię, dana osoba nakłada tiarę i siada na stołku. Vane Antares. - ostatnim czego by się spodziewał to to, że jego imię zostanie wyczytane jako pierwsze. Z pewnością nie było to w zgodzie z kolejnością alfabetyczną. Gdy siadał na stołku uznał, że zostało to zrobione celowo. - _Może to dlatego, że nie idę na pierwszy rok? Albo dlatego, że bali się, że im_ _przypadkiem zemdleje na środku Wielkiej Sali_ \- uznając, że druga opcja jest bardziej prawdopodobna, pozwolił aby tiara przysłoniła mu oczy.

 _Pan Vane tak? Czy aby na pewno?_ \- cichy głosik tiary sprawił, że spiął się przypominając sobie, jak wiele ona jest w stanie zobaczyć. - _Nie zdradź mnie_ \- to była jego pierwsza myśl, gdy zorientował się, że właśnie został przejrzany.

 _Spokojnie, to czego się dowiem jest tylko moje. Twoje tajemnice są u mnie bezpieczne, panie Potter,a może powinnam powiedzieć Arawn? Tak, to też widzę. Dziwię się jednak, że nie dostrzegłam tego w czasie naszej rozmowy przed czterema laty. Być może zaklęcia rzucone na mnie powoli zaczynają szwankować... No ale patrząc na to kim jesteś, oczywiste już jest dla mnie to, gdzie powinnam cię przydzielić..._

 _Nie umieszczaj mnie ponownie w Gryffindorze, proszę... -_ zaczął, a tiara zaraz mu przerwała. - _W Gryffindorze? Nie mój drogi, ty nigdy nie byłeś gryfonem. Powinnam cię przeprosić za umieszczenie cię tam na tyle lat. Nie drugi raz nie popełnię tego samego błędu, umieszczę cię tam gdzie zawsze było twoje miejsce..._

 _Czyli jednak będę ślizgonem -_ westchnął godząc się z tym. W tej samej chwili szef na tiarze rozchylił się i rozległ się okrzyk _:_

\- RAVENCLAW!

][ ][ ][

Zsuwając tiarę z głowy, wstał i niemal automatycznie skierował się w stronę wiwatującego stołu krukonów. Siadając pomiędzy starszymi uczniami którzy zrobili mu miejsce, wciąż był oszołomiony. Ledwie zauważył, że Mcgonagall podjęła dalej przydzielanie uczniów. - _Ravenclaw? Ze wszystkich domów akurat Ravenclaw? Przecież ja nie nadaję się na krukona! -_ westchnął, powracając do usłyszanych słów tiary: _Nie, drugi raz nie popełnię tego samego błędu, umieszczę cię tam gdzie zawsze było twoje miejsce... -_ w miarę jak się uspokajał ich sens w pełni do niego docierał _. - Tu zawsze było moje miejsce? Zaraz, zaraz, czy to znaczy, że jako Avis byłem krukonem?! -_ westchnął ponownie akceptując, że wszystko właśnie na to wskazuje. _\- Niech cię Voldemort! Szkoda, że nawet nie zająknąłeś się o tym._ \- niespodziewane puknięcie w ramię, przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Zamrugał odwracając się do siedzącego po swojej lewej stronie chłopaka.

\- Hej, w porządku? Chyba odpłynąłeś. - gdy dał znać, że nic mu nie jest, chłopak odezwał się ponownie. - Nazywasz się Antares, tak? Ja jestem Michael Corner. Pytałem na którym roku jesteś. Nie co dzień mamy tu przeniesionych uczniów. - zasypany lawiną pytań, wyciągnął blok i naskrobał odpowiedź.

 **Nazywam się Antares Vane. Dołączyłem do piątego roku. -** przesunął blok tak, aby siedzący obok chłopak mógł odczytać informację. Sam zaś zaczął zastanawiać się skąd tego chłopaka zna. Owszem, wiedział, że przez ostatnie lata musiał widzieć go już wielokrotnie, ale to imię coś mu mówiło, nie potrafił jednak chwilowo nigdzie go umiejscowić.

\- Czyli jesteśmy na tym samym roku. Ten chłopak na przeciwko to Terry Boot, a obok niego siedzi Anthony Goldstein. Oni również są na piątym roku. W jakiej szkole się wcześniej uczyłeś? - to mówiąc Michael ponownie podsunął mu blok. Harry nieco zaskoczony tym, że żaden nie pyta dlaczego pisze, a nie odpowiada normalnie, sięgnął po długopis aby im odpowiedzieć.

 **Nie chodziłem do żadnej szkoły. Uczyłem się w domu. Od dziecka jestem chory i wcześniej nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na pójście do normalnej szkoły. -** Przywołując w pamięci jeden z ustalonych z Voldemortem faktów, dodał: **Niedawno wróciłem do kraju. Z moim zdrowiem jest trochę lepiej, ubłagałem więc ojca żeby puścił mnie w tym roku do Hogwartu.**

\- Rozumiem. Fajnie, że do nas dołączyłeś. Jak chcesz możemy wszystko ci pokazać. Hogwart jest ogromnym zamkiem i bardzo łatwo się w nim zagubić. - Po raz kolejny tego dnia słysząc bardzo podobne słowa, odwrócił się w stronę stołu ślizgonów aby odszukać wzrokiem Draco, który jeszcze niedawno złożył mu tą samą propozycję. Owszem, teraz wylądowali w zupełnie innych domach, ale nie zamierzał na to patrzeć. Zbyt wiele razy widział już skutki tego rodzaju uprzedzeń, aby miał na nie ponownie pozwolić. Gdy chwilę później jego spojrzenie spotkało się ze wzrokiem ślizgona, ten uśmiechnął się do niego. Odpowiedział mu tym samym.

][ ][ ][

Uczta Powitalna powoli dobiegała końca. Ostatnie desery znikły i zza stołu profesorskiego, podniósł się dyrektor. Odchrząknął aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę sennych już uczniów, a gdy wszystkie twarze obróciły się w jego kierunku, zaczął tradycyjną przemowę:

\- Wierzę, że wasze brzuchy napełniły się już po brzegi tymi wszystkimi pysznościami, pozwólcie więc, że jak na początku każdego roku, wspomnę o kilku sprawach. Przede wszystkim pierwszoroczni niech wiedzą, że wstęp do lasu na końcu błoni jest zakazany... zresztą powinno o tym wiedzieć również kilku starszych uczniów. - przy tych słowach wzrok dyrektora przesunął się po stole Gryffindoru. - Pan Filch, nasz woźny, prosił mnie żebym, jak powiedział, po raz czterysta sześćdziesiąty drugi przypomniał wam, że między lekcjami na korytarzach nie wolno wam używać czarów. To nie jedyne rzeczy których nie wolno robić na korytarzach, ich pełna lista wywieszona jest na drzwiach biura pana Filcha. Mamy też pewne zmiany w gronie nauczycielskim. Miło mi powitać ponownie profesor Grubbly-Plank, która będzie prowadziła lekcje opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Mam również zaszczyt przedstawić wam panią profesor Umbridge, która w tym roku będzie prowadziła obronę przed czarną magią. Poza tym, sprawdziany do drużyn quiditcha... - Dumbledore niespodziewanie przerwał gdy profesor Umbridge podniosła się dając znać, że chce coś powiedzieć.

Gdy tylko dyrektor usiał, przez salę przeszedł szmer. Harry dobrze znał jego powód. W ciągu całej jego nauki w Hogwarcie to był pierwszy raz gdy któryś z profesorów przerwał przemowę Dumbledore'a.

\- Dziękuję dyrektorze za tak uprzejme słowa powitania. - piskliwy głos Umbridge sprawił, że na sali ponownie zapadła cisza. - Muszę wyznać, że to cudownie znaleźć się znowu w Hogwarcie. Ministerstwo Magii zawsze uważało, że edukacja młodych czarownic i czarodziejów ma wyjątkowe znaczenie. Rzadkie zdolności, z jakimi się urodziliście, mogą się zmarnować jeśli nie będą utrwalane i rozwijane w procesie nauczania. Bezcenne dziedzictwo wiedzy magicznej, nagromadzone przez naszych przodków, musi być pilnie strzeżone i wzbogacane przez tych których nazywamy szlachetnym mianem nauczycieli. - Przysłuchując się przemowie, Harry po raz kolejny rozejrzał się po sali. Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że wielu uczniów zupełnie straciło zainteresowanie tym co Umbridge ma im do powiedzenia. Tymczasem ta mówiła dalej i nic nie wskazywało na to, aby miała prędko skończyć:

\- Każdy dyrektor Hogwartu wniósł coś nowego do tego ciężkiego obowiązku jakim jest zarządzanie tą historyczną uczelnią. Pamiętajmy, że brak postępu oznaczałby stagnację i rozpad. Jednakże nie zapominajmy, że niektóre tradycje nie znoszą żadnych przy nich manipulacji. Ministerstwo od wieków stoi na straży tradycji, spróbujmy więc posłuchać jego głosu rozsądku...- z każdą kolejną minutą Harry czuł, że ma coraz większy problem ze skupieniem się na jej słowach. Potrząsnął głową chcąc choć trochę odegnać ogarniające go otępienie.

\- Wkroczmy razem w nową erę otwarci i gotowi na zmiany. Zmiany nie tylko w funkcjonowaniu tej szlachetnej placówki, ale i zmiany w nas samych. Doskonalmy to co powinno zostać udoskonalone i wypleniajmy praktyki które powinny zostać zakazane. Sprawmy aby ta szkoła świeciła tak jasnym blaskiem jak powinna. Dziękuję. - Umbidge umilkła i ponownie zajęła swoje miejsce.

 _Czy Knot próbuje przejąć władzę w szkole? -_ nie znał się na polityce, ale to była jego pierwsza myśl po usłyszeniu tego rodzaju przemowy. Jakby na potwierdzenie jego podejrzeń, usłyszał bardzo podobne słowa z ust siedzącego obok Michaela.

\- Wygląda na to, że Knot stara się ukrócić władzę Dumbledore'a. Dotąd nigdy Ministerstwo nie mieszało się w sprawy szkoły, ciekawe co się zmieniło? - sam również się nad tym zastanawiając, wstał. Podejrzewał, że Mcgonagall też zaraz wyjdzie, zamierzał więc poczekać na nią przy drzwiach.

][ ][ ][

Profesor zaprowadziła go do swojego gabinetu. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i posłusznie zajął wskazane miejsce przed biurkiem. Ciekaw był o czym właściwie chciała z nim rozmawiać, zwłaszcza, że teraz to nie ona była jego opiekunem domu.

\- Panie Vane, pański ojciec poinformował nas o pana sytuacji dlatego wspólnie z dyrektorem zdecydowaliśmy się na podjęcie kilku środków zapobiegawczych. Pański stan zdrowia pozostawia wiele do życzenia, nie będzie więc pan mieszkał wraz z resztą uczniów w dormitoriach. Otrzyma pan prywatne kwatery znajdujące się tuż obok szkolnego Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Tak będzie dla pana najbezpieczniej. - słysząc to przytaknął na zgodę, Perspektywa otrzymania własnych kwater sprawiła, że musiał się bardzo wysilić aby powstrzymać cisnący się na usta uśmiech. - _Własne pokoje rozwiązują wiele problemów._

\- Ponadto w razie zmęczenia lub złego samopoczucia będzie miał pan prawo do opuszczenia lekcji. Oczywiście będzie pana obowiązywało nadrobienie materiału. - gdy ponownie się zgodził, Mcgonagall dodała. - Za chwilę zaprowadzę pana do pokoju, zanim jednak pójdziemy, mam jeszcze dla pana plan zajęć. Powinien pan otrzymać go jutro, podobnie jak reszta uczniów, jednak ze względu na modyfikacje jakich dokonałam, uznałam, że lepiej aby otrzymał go pan teraz. - _Modyfikacje?_ \- Nie bardzo wiedział o co chodzi. Chciał spojrzeć w pergamin który wyciągnęła w jego stronę, ale nim zdążył, Mcgonagall sama udzieliła mu odpowiedzi.

\- Po konsultacji z pańskim ojcem ustaliłam, że poza podstawowymi przedmiotami, podejmie pan także Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami oraz Starożytne Runy. - _Runy? Na_ samą myśl o tym, jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku - _Jak mam pójść na runy skoro nigdy się ich nie uczyłem? Niech cię cholera Voldemort! Przecież dobrze wiedziałeś w jakich przedmiotach dotąd uczetniczyłem!_

\- Proszę nie robić takiej przerażonej miny, panie Vane. Pański ojciec zaznaczył, że nigdy wcześniej nie uczył się pan run, jednak nalegał aby to na ten przedmiot pan uczęszczał. Ustaliłam wszystko z profesor Babbling która prowadzi ten przedmiot i został pan wciągnięty do grupy trzeciorocznych. Wraz z nimi zacznie pan naukę od podstaw. Profesor Babbling udzieli panu również prywatnych korepetycji. Z czasem, w miarę postępów będzie miał pan szansę na dołączenie do starszego rocznika. - Nie oponował już więcej choć czuł, że będzie musiał przeprowadzić rozmowę z Voldemortem. Poważną rozmowę. - _Cholera! Wmanewrowałeś mnie w to wszystko bez spytania o moje zdanie!_

\- W porządku. Skoro te kwestie mamy już ustalone, zapraszam panie Vane. Pokażę panu, gdzie będzie pan spał. - słysząc to wciąż oszołomiony nowymi informacjami, podniósł się i chwilę później, wraz z profesor, opuścił gabinet.

][ ][ ][

 **\- Po dłuższym namyśle, słowa pisane przez Harry'ego zdecydowałam się zapisywać pogrubioną czcionką. Pochyłą są myśli i musiałam to jakoś rozdzielić. Sądzę, że to rozwiązanie będzie najlepsze.**

 **\- Przemowa Mcgonagall w rzeczywistości jest dosłownie taka jaką Harry kiedyś słyszał - została przeze mnie zaczerpnięta z kanonu, z pierwszej książki z serii hp -** _ **Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny.**_

 **\- Przemowa Dumbledore'a oraz przemowa Umbridge z drobnymi modyfikacjami zostały zaczerpnięte z piątego tomu serii hp -** _ **Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa.**_

 **\- Michael Corner - postać zaczerpnięta z kanonu, podobnie jak Terry Boot i Anthony Goldstein - cała trójka to piąto-roczni krukoni. Michael w czasie Balu Bożonarodzeniowego pojawił się razem z Ginny Weasley, stąd Harry go kojarzy. W oryginale cała trójka była członkami Gwardii Dumbledore, jednak w moim tekście mamy dopiero piąty rok więc taka gwardia nigdy nie powstała.**

 **Tak, tak RAVENCLAW :)**

][ ][ ][

 **Koniec Rozdziału 28**


	29. Chapter 29

**Tak, tak, mia** **łam melodię do pisania i ten rozdział poszedł praktycznie ciągiem razem z poprzednim. Niestety ferie się skończyły, zaczęła się praca i chodzenie na uczelnię... Tym samym, czasu na pisanie więc znów będzie mniej. Na szczęście do kolejnej sesji egzaminacyjnej jeszcze kilka ładnych miesięcy więc jest szansa na kolejne części.**

 **Grimuś - na Kenjego będzie trzeba jeszcze troszkę poczekać, za to zbliża się konfrontacja Aviś – Seviś, i to całkiem niedługo, ale o tym jeszcze szaaa. Voldemort w odwiedzinach u Avisia? O tym jeszcze nie myślałam, jak zwykle podsyłasz mojej wyobraźni dziwne pomysły które ona z chęcią realizuje...**

 **Dangemag - to prawda, mi Ravenclaw te** **ż pasował do Avisa, odkąd ta "postać" pojawiła się w mojej wyobraźni, widziałam go jako krukona. Co do kwestii pisania w bloku... zastanawiałam się nad magicznym rozwiązaniem, ale w sumie skojarzył mi się Moody który nie miał jakiegoś super wynalazku, a zwykłą drewnianą nogę, Harry, Dumbledore, którzy w kanonie chodzili w zwykłych okularach, a nie jakiś nie wiadomo jakich wynalazkach... dlatego ostatecznie zdecydowałam się na najprostsze rozwiązanie.**

 **agata1 - też myślę, że Ravenclaw daje wiele nowych możliwości, a zarazem trochę spokoju dla Harry'ego.**

 **Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania.**

][ ][ ][

 **Rozdział 29**

 _ **Nie ma to jak szkolna rutyna**_

][ ][ ][

Słońce dopiero wyłoniło się zza horyzontu i miał jeszcze trochę czasu do śniadania, jednak nie spał już od ponad godziny. Zdążył się wykąpać i ubrać w szkolny mundurek, a teraz siedział pisząc list do Voldemorta. Po namyśle wspólnie uznali, że to będzie najbezpieczniejszy sposób komunikacji. Przynajmniej na razie. List zamierzał wysłać przez skrzatkę. Skrzacia magia była praktycznie niewykrywalna w miejscach tak ich pełnym, jak to. Sam zapewne nigdy nie wpadłby na takie rozwiązanie, ale Czarny Pan uświadomił mu, że jako pan skrzata, może wezwać go nawet na dużą odległość. Zaskoczyło go to. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał o tym, ale podejrzewał, że nie jest to coś o czym mówi się głośno. Jednakże okazało się, że przy relacji pan - sługa nie miały znaczenia ani odległości, ani nałożone na dane miejsce bariery.

 _Zresztą pewnie i tak nikomu nie przyjdzie nawet na myśl, że posiadam własnego skrzata. Przecież oficjalnie wciąż jestem nieletni... To także ma swoje zalety. -_ przebiegło mu przez myśl, gdy dopisywał ostatnie zdanie. W końcu odłożył zakupiony niedawno długopis, przeciągnął się, przeglądając wiadomość:

vvv

 _Szkoda, że nie poinformowałeś mnie o tym w jakim domu byłem, Voldemort. Gdybym wiedział, to być może nie dałbym się tak zaskoczyć na ceremonii przydziału... Coś czuję, że nie było to zwykłe przeoczenie, nie mylę się, prawda? W sumie teraz to już mało istotne, powiedz mi tylko czemu do cholery wmanewrowałeś mnie w lekcje Starożytnych Run?!_

 _Bawisz się mną?_

 _Rozmawialiśmy na temat przedmiotów! Dobrze wiedziałeś, że w życiu się nie uczyłem run. Wiesz, że będę musiał chodzić na lekcje z trzecim rokiem? Miałem nie zwracać na siebie uwagi! Niech Cię cholera!_

 _Tak poza tym, nie mieszkam razem zresztą krukonów. Otrzymałem prywatne kwatery. Podobno uznali,że tak będzie bezpieczniej przy moim stanie zdrowia. Teraz mieszkam tuż przy Skrzydle Szpitalnym, na wypadek gdyby coś się działo. Wiele rzeczy mi to ułatwia, ale zastanawiam się jakie czary zostały nałożone na te pokoje. Nie wierzę, że nie ma tu zaklęć monitorujących. W przeciwnym razie jak niby zorientują się, że coś jest nie tak?_

 _Wiesz może jak mogę to sprawdzić? Wolałbym wiedzieć co jest rzucone na pokój w którym przebywam. Nie chciałbym nagle zorientować się, że ktoś wie zbyt wiele o tym, co się w nim dzieje._

 _AA_

vvv

Ostatecznie zdecydował się podpisać list swoimi prawdziwymi inicjałami. Prawdę mówiąc małe były szanse na to, że ktoś zdoła przechwycić ten list, ale i tak wolał się zabezpieczyć. _\- W najgorszym wypadku, gdyby ta kartka trafiła w niepowołane ręce,to będzie mało prawdopodobne, że ktoś powiąże ten list, akurat ze mną. -_ z tą myślą, złożył kartkę.

 _Cytrynka._ \- pomyślał, a Skrzatka pojawiła się niemal natychmiast.

\- Pan wzywać? - Harry spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie. Coś mu tu nie pasowało. Gdy rozmawiał z Voldemortem o takim sposobie komunikacji, dowiedział się, że może wezwać skrzatkę, jednak musi pamiętać, że minie kilka minut nim ona się zjawi. Tak, w tym przypadku, odległość w jakiej od niego była, pozostawała nie bez znaczenia.

 _Dlaczego nie zostałaś w posiadłości?_ \- zapytał w myślach, dodając dwa do dwóch, a oczy uważnie obserwującej go skrzatki, zrobiły się jeszcze większe.

\- Skąd Pan Avis wie? - słysząc to Harry, westchnął.

 _Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Nie jestem Aviem. Nie dopóki jestem tutaj. Na terenie Hogwartu możesz zwracać się do mnie tylko Antares. Nie zapominaj. Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj. Może mnie to kosztować życie. - ponownie pomyślało tym co chciał jej przekazać. Porozumiewanie się w ten sposób było dla niego nieco dziwne, ale przynajmniej było skuteczne. Tak, skrzacia magia dawała wiele możliwości._

\- Cytrynka nie zapomni Panie Antares!. Cytrynka nie zapomni! - słysząc piskliwą odpowiedz, Harry dodał cicho:

 _Co do twojego przybycia... Wiem, że przybyłaś ze mną do zamku, ponieważ pojawiłaś się od razu po moim wezwaniu. Gdybyś pozostała tam gdzie ci kazałem, minęło by przynajmniej kilka minut pomiędzy wezwaniem, a twoim przybyciem_. - skrzatka po jego słowach spuściła głowę. Harry westchnął ponownie zrezygnowany.

 _Nawet mój własny skrzat ignoruje moje polecenia... Niech będzie, możesz zostać ze mną w szkole. Zresztą podejrzewam, że mój ponowny zakaz i tak na nic się nie zda, prawda?_ \- skrzatka nie odpowiedziała, zamiast tego zaczęła miętosić w swojej łapce skraj czarnej sukienki, którą miała na sobie.

 _Nie chcę żeby któryś z profesorów dowiedział się o twojej obecności, a już zwłaszcza Albus Dumbledore. Jeśli ktoś odkryje, że tu jesteś, będę miał kłopoty._

\- Nie dowiedzieć się. Nikt się nie dowiedzieć!

 _Dobrze._ \- Harry wyciągnął w jej stronę list. - _Wiesz komu masz to zanieść, prawda?_

\- Tak Panie Antares!

 _Idź więc._

][ ][ ][

Do jadalni dotarł jako jeden z pierwszych. Przy stole krukonów siedziało dwoje starszych uczniów, wyglądających mu na siódmo-rocznych. Dostrzegł też trójkę ślizgonów i jednego puchona. Gryffonów nie było żadnych. Nie zaskoczyło go to. Dobrze pamiętał, że żaden z nich, nie był rannym ptaszkiem.

Usiadł w pewnym oddaleniu od reszty i rozejrzał się po stole, zastanawiają co zjeść. Właściwie to zastanawiał się, co z dostępnych tu rzeczy nadaje się dla niego do zjedzenia. Tak, dieta którą w czasie wakacji zalecił mu Kastor, wyeliminowała wiele rzeczy z jego repertuaru. Jedną z nich były soki, w tym sok z dyni. Westchnął zastanawiając się czego ma w taki razie się napić. - _Na śniadaniu zawsze jest sok z dyni... na kolacji też. Wczoraj była uczta, więc miałem jakiś wybór, a teraz co? Kastor by mnie pewnie zabił jakby odkrył, że nie przestrzegam jego diety. -_ westchnął. - _Cóż, będę musiał spróbować porozmawiać ze skrzatami._ \- z tą myślą nalał sobie sok do pucharu i sięgnął po tosta.

Nim pozostali uczniowie zaczęli się schodzić, zdążył skończyć posiłek. Gdy Michael przysiadł się i sięgnął po chleb, wyciągnął z kieszeni plan, aby mu się przyjrzeć. Wczoraj był tak rozeźlony przez numer który odwinął mu Czarny Pan, że nie bardzo skupił się na tym, co kiedy ma. Zerknął na dzisiejszy dzień i z trudem powstrzymał jęk. Rano miał transmutację i obronę, a po obiedzie czekały go dwie godziny eliksirów. - _Za jakie grzechy? Czym zawiniłem, że czeka mnie przyjemne popołudnie ze Snape'm już pierwszego dnia? Nawet jeśli nie jestem już dłużej Harrym nie sądzę, żeby coś się miało na przeklętych eliksirach zmienić._

\- Pierwsza jest Transmutacja, prawda? - Michael zwrócił się do niego, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Harry przytaknął mu na potwierdzenie.

\- Transmutacja jest w porządku. McGonagall jest dość surowa i dużo wymaga, ale wie o czym mówi. Jeśli słuchasz uważnie, jesteś w stanie wiele się nauczyć, a czasem można nawet uniknąć pracy domowej. - zgodził się z tym, dobrze wiedząc o czym Michael mówi. Tymczasem do rozmowy wtrącił się właśnie dosiadający do nich Terry.

\- Tak, McGonagall nie jest taka zła, ale zastanawia mnie późniejsza obrona przed czarną magią. Jakoś nie mam przekonania do umiejętności tego Różowego Pączka. - Harry parsknął we własny sok. Siedzący obok niego Michael jawnie się roześmiał. Terry wyszczerzył się i sięgnął po zimne tosty.

 _Różowy Pączek._ \- To trzeba zapamiętać. Wciąż uśmiechnięty Harry sięgnął po blok i naskrobał na wolnym kawałku: **Nie wyobrażam jej sobie w pojedynku. Czasem pozory mogą mylić, ale obawiam się, że w tym przypadku...** \- nie dokończył, nim zdążył, czytający mu przez ramię Michael, zrobił to za niego:

\- Tak, w tym przypadku ciężko powiedzieć, o ukrytych zdolnościach. Zwłaszcza, że przysłało ją Ministerstwo. - żaden z nich nie powiedział już nic więcej.

Zrobiło się późno. Zebrali się i opuścili Wielką Salę. Zaraz miała zacząć się transmutacja. Harry idący z nimi musiał wciąż sobie powtarzać, żeby trzymać się lekko z tyłu. W końcu nie znał przecież Hogwartu. - _Może nawet powinienem się w nim kilka razy zgubić?_ \- z tą myślą, wszedł do dobrze sobie znanej sali zajmowanej przez profesor McGonagall.

][ ][ ][

W środku znaleźli się jako jedni z pierwszych, dlatego dopiero po kilku minutach, Harry zorientował się, że zajęcia będą mieli razem z Gryffonami. Zaskoczyło go to. Dobrze pamiętał, że do tej pory puchoni mieli wszystkie lekcje z krukonami, a gryfoni ze ślizgonami. - Co się zmieniło? - zamyślił się, nie było mu jednak dane długo się nad tym zastanawiać. Gdy tylko McGonagall pojawiła się w sali, rozpoczęła lekcję.

\- Przed wami najcięższy rok nauki. Od tego jak zdacie Sumy zależy jakie będziecie mogli podjąć przedmioty w przyszłym roku. Pamiętajcie, że po sumach czekają was owutemy które zaważą na waszej przyszłej karierze zawodowej. Pomyślcie o tym już teraz. Jeśli pragniecie wykonywać wymarzony przez was zawód, nadeszła pora aby zabrać się do pracy. Nie zdacie żadnego suma, bez poważnego przyłożenia się do nauki, bez mnóstwa ćwiczeń i bez rzetelnej wiedzy. Nie widzę jednak powodu by ktokolwiek z tej klasy nie zaliczył suma z transmutacji, jeśli przyłoży się do pracy. Wciąż jest czas, aby nadrobić zaległości. - Harry odwrócił się lekko. gdy siedzący niedaleko Neville prychnął cicho, z niepowierzeniem.

\- Tak panie Longbottom. Pan także, brakuje panu tylko wiary w siebie. No więc dzisiaj zaczniemy przerabiać zaklęcia powodujące znikanie. Są łatwiejsze od zaklęć powodujących pojawianie się, które poznacie dopiero na poziomie owutemów, ale i tak należą do najtrudniejszych czarów, jakich wam przyjdzie dokonać podczas suma. - Przez kolejne piętnaście minut McGonagall tłumaczyła właściwą inkantację zaklęcia oraz ruch różdżki. Po tym czasie rozdała wszystkim ślimaki i kazała zabrać się do pracy. Harry również pochylił się nad swoją ławką, nim jednak miał szansę zrobić cokolwiek, usłyszał:

\- Panie Vane, zapraszam do mnie. - Gdy podchodził do burka, czuł na sobie, śledzące go spojrzenia. Starając się je zignorować, stanął przed McGonagall, ciekaw, po co go wezwała. Nie było szans, żeby zdążył coś przeskrobać.

\- Panie Vane nie co dzień dołącza do nas uczeń nie będący pierwszorocznym. Poinformowano mnie, że choć ma pan szesnaście lat, ze względu na stan zdrowia, nieco później zaczął pan naukę. Podobno ma pan opanowany materiał do czwartego roku. Czy to prawda? - przytaknął przypominając sobie co ustalili z Voldemortem, zaś McGonagall mówiła dalej. - W takim razie chciałabym przeprowadzić mały test. - _Test?_ \- Harry przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Nie chciał być testowany, na pewno nie na oczach całej klasy.

\- Spokojnie panie Vane, proszę nie robić takiej przerażonej miny. To nie żaden egzamin .Po prostu muszę sprawdzić jak pan sobie radzi z rzucaniem zaklęć. Używanie magii niewerbalne nie jest łatwe, rzucenie czaru bez słów wymaga olbrzymiego skupienia. Więc dobrze, czy jest pan gotowy? - gdy przytaknął ponownie, nieco zrezygnowany, usłyszał.

\- W takim razie może zaczniemy od czegoś łatwego, proszę mi na początek zmienić zapałkę w igłę. - Harry bez trudu rozpoznał to zaklęcie. Był to czar którego uczyli się na pierwszej lekcji transmutacji. - westchnął po raz kolejny. - _To będzie długi dzień._

][ ][ ][

Kiedy wreszcie dane mu było opuścić salę transmutacji, był tak zmęczony, że miał ochotę zakopać się już tylko pod kołdrę i pójść spać. Niestety dzień dopiero się zaczynał. McGonagall przetrzymała go przy biurku niemal przez całą lekcję. Niby go nie egzaminowała i właściwie podawała każdą inkantację którą miał powtórzyć, ale i tak przerobili większość zaklęć z ostatnich czterech lat nauki. Miał tylko nadzieję, że pozostali profesorowie nie będą mieli podobnych pomysłów.

\- Żyjesz? - zapytał Terry, zbliżający się właśnie do niego. Gdy na niego spojrzał w odpowiedzi, ten roześmiał się. - Ja też bym nie żył. Wybacz, ale cieszę się,że nie byłem na twoim miejscu. - słysząc to, Harry po prostu się uśmiechnął.

\- Chodźcie, zaraz zaczyna się obrona. - Anthony będący już w połowie korytarza popędził ich. Dogonili go i całą czwórką ruszyli na kolejne zajęcia.

][ ][ ][

Przekraczając próg sali do obrony, zatrzymał się przy wejściu, dopiero po kilku sekundach zdobywając się na wsunięcie do środka. Jak szybko zauważył, nie on jeden miał taką reakcję. Sala od obrony w niczym nie przypominała sali którą znał z czterech ostatnich lat nauki w Hogwarcie. Jego zdaniem ostatnią rzeczą której można by było nauczać w tej klasie, była obrona.

Podłogę sali pokrywał różowy dywan, jedynie o odcień ciemniejszy od firanek zdobiących teraz wysokie okna. Stare ławki zostały teraz zastąpione pojedynczymi stolikami, zmuszających ich do tego aby każdy usiadł indywidualnie. Sala również wydawała się znacznie mniejsza niż to Harry zapamiętał. Miejsce wykorzystywane zwykle do demonstracji zaklęć i pojedynków, zniknęło całkowicie.

\- Co to ma być? - Harry aż odwrócił się, słysząc komentarz Malfoy'a. - _Czyli obronę mamy ze ślizgonami?_ \- pomyślał i upewnił się, widząc kolejnych uczniów Slytherinu wsuwających się do sali. Jak tylko ostatni uczniowie zajęli swoje miejsca, do sali weszła Umbridge, ubrana w kolejny różowy sweterek i równie różową spódnicę za kolano.

\- A więc dzień dobry! - powiedziała na powitanie. Kila osób odpowiedziało „dzień dobry", a Umbidge zacmokała z niesmakiem.

\- Ojojoj... Coś wam nie wyszło, prawda? Więc bardzo proszę powtórzyć: „Dzień dobry, pani profesor Umbridge". Jeszcze raz. Dzień dobry!

\- Dzień dobry, pani profesor Umbridge - zaśpiewała chórem klasa.

\- No widzicie, wcale nie było to takie trudne, prawda? A teraz proszę schować różdżki i wyjął pióra. Wiele osób wymieniło ze sobą spojrzenia. Harry też zerknął na siedzącego niedaleko Michaela. - Schować różdżki na obronie przed czarną magią? - to zupełnie nie pasowało do tego, czego powinni uczyć się na tym przedmiocie.

\- W takim razie możemy zaczynać, prawda?- Profesor Umbridge sięgnęła po swoją torebkę i wyjęła z niej wyjątkowo krótką różdżkę, a następnie stuknęła nią w tablicę, na której pojawiły się słowa: _Obrona przed czarną magią. Powrót do podstawowych zasad. -_ ponownie odwróciła się w ich stronę:

\- Wasze dotychczasowe lekcje nie były wzorem systematyczności, prawda? Wciąż zmieniano wam nauczycieli. Chyba co roku mieliście nowego, prawda? W dodatku wielu z nich nie stosowało się do programu zaleconego przez ministerstwo. Ta sytuacja przyczyniła się do tego, że poziom waszej wiedzy daleki jest od tego jakiego należałoby oczekiwać po uczniach w roku zaliczeń Standardowych Umiejętności Magicznych... Nie martwcie się jednak, te błędy zostaną w tym roku naprawione. Zadbam o to. Wierzę, że każde z was posiada Teorię Magii Obronnej Wilberta Slinkharda? - stłumiony pomruk od strony klasy potwierdził to, jednak Umbridge zacmokała:

\- Ojojoj... chyba musimy spróbować jeszcze raz. Kiedy zadaję wam jakieś pytanie, oczekuję od was odpowiedzi: "Tak pani profesor Umbridge" albo "Nie, pani profesor Umbridge", zrozumiano? Czyli jeszcze raz, czy każde z was ma swój podręcznik?

\- Tak pani profesor Umbridge. - w tym momencie Harry był wdzięczny za to, że nie może mówić. Umbridge traktowała ich jak pięciolatków. Sięgając do torby po podręcznik, Harry rozejrzał się. Tak jak podejrzewał, nie tylko jemu ta lekcja już się nie podobała.

\- Proszę otworzyć książki na stronie piątej i przeczytać rozdział pierwszy zatytułowany: _Uwagi dla początkujących._ N koniec lekcji oczekuję, od każdego z was streszczenia rozdziału, przynajmniej na rolkę pergaminu. Proszę również zapamiętać, że tak będą wyglądały również nasze przyszłe lekcje, mam więc nadzieję, że nie będę musiała się powtarzać. - Uwadze Harry'ego nie uszło to, że Umbridge nie wspomniała nic o praktycznym ćwiczeniu zaklęć. Jak się okazało, nie tylko on to zauważył. Nim zdążył otworzyć podręcznik, w sali rozległ się głos Malfoy'a.

\- Co z ćwiczeniami?

\- Z ćwiczeniami? Nie rozumiem pytania, panie..?

\- Draco Malfoy. Pytałem kiedy będziemy ćwiczyć zaklęcia.

\- Ćwiczyć zaklęcia? Na moich lekcjach nie będziecie korzystać z różdżek. Nie widzę takiej potrzeby. Zapoznanie się z teorią w zupełności wystarczy.

\- Czyli nie będziemy ćwiczyć? To jak mamy przygotować się do sumów? - tym razem odezwał się jeden z krukonów. Harry nie kojarzył jednak jego imienia.

\- Jestem pewna, że jeśli dobrze przyłożycie się do teorii, nie będziecie mieć problemów z rzuceniem zaklęć w ściśle kontrolowanych warunkach egzaminacyjnych. Proszę się o to nie martwić.

\- Ale...

\- Dosyć pytań. Proszę zabrać się do pracy! - po tym ostrzeżeniu, na sali ponownie zapadła cisza. Harry słyszał szelest przewracanych kartek, ale sam nie otworzył książki. - _Nie będziemy ćwiczyć zaklęć? Żadnych? To najnowszy pomysł ministerstwa? Chcą sprawić żeby dzieci w ogóle nie potrafiły się bronić? A co z pierwszym rokiem? Czy oni nie będą się nawet uczyli podstaw?_ \- pokręcił głową. To naprawdę było absurdalne. - _Naprawdę zgodziłeś się na coś takiego Dumbledore? I ty śmiesz nazywać siebie dyrektorem_?

Widząc, że inni zajęci są czytaniem, sam w końcu też otworzył podręcznik. W czasie wakacji przejrzał część książek, jednak do obrony nie zdążył zajrzeć. Zresztą z nią nigdy nie miał problemów i w tamtym czasie uznał, że lepiej wyjdzie zaczynając od innych przedmiotów. Teraz przewrócił kartkę otwierając na wskazanym rozdziale i zagłębił się w tekst:

 **vvv**

 _ **Uwagi dla początkujących**_

 _Obrona przed czarną magią ma na celu przybliżenie wam możliwych sposobów obrony przed ciemnymi mocami. Uczyć się będziecie tego jakie mroczne stworzenia możemy spotkać w świecie. Poznacie także czary obronne które w wyjątkowych, niebezpiecznych sytuacjach mogą wam uratować życie._

 _Jednakże zanim przejdziemy do tego rodzaju zaklęć musimy powrócić do samego początku. Magia czarodzieja wywodzi się z jego wnętrza i dzięki różdżce umożliwia mu rzucanie zaklęć. Sposób trzymania różdżki jest bardzo istotny. Od niego zależy powodzenie rzucenia wszelkich zaklęć, tych najprostszych i tych skomplikowanych. Skupmy się więc teraz na tym w jaki sposób należy prawidłowo trzymać i przechowywać różdżkę._

 _W pierwszej kolejności musicie wiedzieć która z waszych rąk ma moc. Różdżkę powinna dzierżyć ta ręka przez którą przepływa skumulowana w waszym rdzeniu moc. Jeśli nigdy dotąd tego nie testowaliście, warto zrobić to teraz. Schwyćcie różdżkę najpierw jedną, a następnie drugą dłonią i skupcie się na cieple emanującym z waszej różdżki. Ręka w której je poczujecie jest waszą wiodącą. Aby jednak móc to sprawdzić, musicie trzymać różdżkę w prawidłowy sposób. Aby to zrobić należy przede wszystkim..._

 **vvv**

W tym momencie się poddał. Zamiast czytać dalej przewrócił kilka kolejnych stron tego rozdziału, a potem kolejnych. Napisane były w podobnym stylu.

 _Jak coś takiego w ogóle zaakceptowano jako podręcznik? Podręcznik dla piątego roku? Przecież tu są rzeczy których uczyliśmy się mając jedenaście lat! Czy ministerstwo chce żebyśmy oblali sumy z obrony? -_ zatrzasnął podręcznik, nie przejmując się hukiem jaki przy tym zrobił. Nie zamierzał tego czytać. Nie planował się wychylać, jednak ta książka to było dla niego nieco zbyt wiele. Jego zachowanie zostało zauważone niemal natychmiast. Umbridge podniosła się zza swojego biurka i zaraz znalazła się przy nim.

\- Dlaczego pan nie pracuje, pranie..? -westchnął słysząc pytanie, ale ostatecznie sięgnął po wolny kawałek pergaminu i napisał:

 **Nazywam się Antares Vane., a ta książka nadaje się dla pierwszorocznych. -** mało obchodziło go to, że najpewniej zarobi za takie słowa szlaban. Skoro nikt inny nic nie robił, on to zrobi. Podjął decyzję, jednak to co usłyszał w odpowiedzi, zupełnie zbiło go z tropu.

\- Zadałam ci pytanie i oczekuję odpowiedzi. Chyba nie sądził, że będę czytała twoje bazgroły?

\- Pani profesor, on nie... - do rozmowy wtrącił się Michael, jednak Umbridge zaraz go uciszyła.

\- Nie z panem teraz rozmawiam. Proszę wrócić do pracy. - gdy Michael zamilkł, Umbridge ponownie zwróciła się do Harry'ego:

\- Pytam po raz ostatni. - Harry wciąż oszołomiony, nie silił się już dłużej na żadne odpowiedzi. Nie widział w nich sensu.

\- W porządku. Szlaban ze mną. Jutro wieczorem, o ósmej. A teraz proszę wrócić do pracy, albo z jednego dnia zrobi się tydzień.

][ ][ ][

Wychodząc z sali obrony wciąż był wściekły. Nie, wcale nie chodziło o to, że zarobił szlaban, raczej o to za co go otrzymał. - _Jak ona mogła? Jak mogła do cholery dać mi szlaban za to, że nie mogę mówić! Czy ona naprawdę jest świrnięta? Przeklęty Różowy Pączek!_ \- miał ochotę krzyczeć. Zabrał się za książkę, jednak była ona tak śmiertelnie nudna, że nie zdołał napisać streszczenia i Umbridge tak jak mu obiecała, przedłużyła jego szlaban. Jakby tego było mało, perspektywa zbliżającej się lekcji eliksirów też nie poprawiała mu humoru.

 _Jeszcze tylko tego brakuję, żebym dostał dwa szlabany pierwszego dnia... To już byłby rekord._

Gdy godzinę później wchodził do mrocznej sali w lochach, naprawdę marzył o tym aby ten dzień się już skończył. Zajmując jeden ze stolików pośrodku sali, tym razem usiadł z Terrym. Te zajęcia także mieli ze ślizgonami. Wyciągając podręcznik i przybory do pisania miał tylko nadzieję, że uda mu się przetrwać tą lekcję bez kolejnej katastrofy.

\- Jakimś cudem dotarliście na piąty rok. - usłyszeli od Snape'a zamiast powitania, gdy ten niespodziewanie pojawił się w pomieszczeniu. - Ten rok dla wielu z was będzie ostatnim rokiem nauki tajemniczej sztuki ważenia eliksirów. Do klasy owutemowej nie przyjmę nikogo kto nie zda suma na wybitny. - słysząc to Harry był pewien, że będzie jednym z uczniów którzy pożegnają się z eliksirami. Prawdę mówiąc, nie przeszkadzało mu to. Nawet jeśli we wspomnieniach nazwał tego nietoperza Sevi, wcale nie czuł do niego mniejszej nienawiści.

 _Im mniej będę go musiał oglądać tym lepiej_. - pomyślał, a kolejne słowa profesora zmusiły go do powrotu do rzeczywistości.

\- W tym roku będziecie siedzieć w parach między domowych. Macie pięć minut na dobranie się samodzielnie. Jeśli nie zdążycie, ja dobiorę wam partnera. Acha ty Vane... - Harry podskoczył gdy Snape niespodziewanie zwrócił się wprost do niego. Ty usiądziesz z panem Malfoy'em. Nie będę ryzykował, że mi przypadkiem zemdlejesz wylewając na siebie jakiś eliksir. W razie gdybyś zechciał "odpłynąć w mojej sali, pan Malfoy będzie wiedział co robić. - Po tych słowach Harry zrezygnowany zebrał swoje rzeczy i ruszył do stolika Malfoy'a. W sumie jako Vane ze ślizgonów znał tylko jego i nie przeszkadzała mu wspólna praca, ale... ani trochę nie spodobało mu się to, że to Snape mu ją narzucił. W dodatku w taki sposób. _\- Potraktował mnie jak niepełnosprawnego!_

\- Cześć. - Malfoy uśmiechnął się do niego, Harry odpowiedział mu tym samym. Po czym naskrobał na kawałku pergaminu.

 **Nie jestem zbyt dobry z eliksirów.** \- Malfoy przeczytał mu wiadomość przez ramię i rzucił nonszalancko.

\- Żaden problem, ja jestem dobry. Rób po prostu to co mówię. - Słysząc to przytaknął, uznając że to najlepsza opcja. tymczasem Malfoy ściszył głos i dodał: - Powinieneś komuś zgłosić szlaban który dostałeś. Umbridge nie może wlepić ci go za to, że się nie odzywasz. - przytaknął, choć wiedział że nic z tym nie zrobi. Ostatnim na co miał ochotę to jeszcze większe zwrócenie na siebie uwagi i to w dodatku pierwszego dnia. _\- Jak spróbuję podważyć jej szlaban, z pewnością będzie czekała mnie rozmowa z Dumbledore'em. Na to jeszcze nie jestem gotowy... ani trochę._

Wkrótce na tablicy pojawiła się instrukcja, a Snape zasiadł za swoim biurkiem.

\- Zaczynajcie.

][ ][ ][

Wracając wieczorem do pokoju, sam dziwił się temu, ze lekcja eliksirów której się tak bardzo obawiał okazała się znacznie przyjemniejsza niż zajęcia z obrony które jeszcze do zeszłego roku, uwielbiał. Gdyby ktoś zasugerował mu coś takiego jeszcze wczoraj, raczej by w to nie uwierzył.

Zamiast wypowiedzieć hasło, dotknął portretu, który zaraz usunął się, otwierając mu przejście. McGonagall wspomniała mu że to rozwiązanie zostało przygotowane specjalnie dla niego. Co więcej zaznaczyła, że portret reaguje na dotyk pięciu osób. Jego samego, McGonagall, Dumbledore'a, Flitwicka który jest teraz jego opiekunem domu oraz Madame Pomfrey na wypadek gdyby coś mu się stało. Wcale nie uważał za dobre to, że aż tylu ludzi może do niego wejść, niestety zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tej sytuacji nie ma nic do gadania.

Jak tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły, zmaterializowała się przed nim Cytrynka. Dostrzegając że ściska w ręce kopertę, wiedział już co mu przyniosła. - _Odpowiedź od Voldemorta. -_ przypominając sobie poranny list który mu wysłał, wziął od niej kopertę i poprosił by przyniosła mu kubek herbaty. Na kolacji również był skazany na sok z dyni i prawdę mówiąc zaczynało go już od niego mdlić. Tak, przy pierwszej wolnej okazji musiał wybrać się do kuchni i porozmawiać ze skrzatami.

Gdy został sam, opadł na łóżko przyozdobione ciemno granatową narzutą i otworzył list. W środku była jedna kartka:

vvv

 _Masz rację, zdawałem sobie sprawę w jakim byłeś domu, jednak nawet ja nie miałem pewności, czy trafisz tam ponownie. Jeśli chodzi o Twoje kolejne pytanie, to nie bez powodu umieściłem Cię na lekcjach run. Mylisz się jednak twierdząc, że nie uczyłeś się ich. Uczyłeś się i przyznaję, że nie widziałem nikogo kto byłby tak dobry w posługiwaniu się nimi, jak Ty. Wierzę, że wkr_ _ó_ _tce sam to odkryjesz._

 _Jeśli chodzi o Twój pok_ _ó_ _j, możesz mieć rację. Poniżej umieszczam listę zaklęć dzięki którym będziesz w stanie go sprawdzić. Jest tam też kilka czarów ochronnych,które chciałbym żebyś również rzucił. Co do czarów jakie być może znajdziesz, pamiętaj, że pewnych z nich lepiej nie zdejmować. Z pewnością zostałoby to zauważone. Nie zapominaj jednak, że czasem wystarczy rzucenie w odpowiednim momencie czaru wyciszającego._

 _Uważaj komu ufasz. Pamiętaj, że Ophiuchus też ma wrog_ _ó_ _w. Pilnuj się i daj znać jeśli będziesz miał jakiekolwiek podejrzenia względem kogoś z twojego otoczenia._

 _M_

 _vvv_

Spojrzał na dół listu, gdzie Voldemort wypisał zaklęcia. Już wiedział jak spędzi dzisiejszy wieczór. Owszem powinien zająć się teraz nie zrobionym na obronie streszczeniem, jednak ani trochę nie miał na to ochoty. - _Zresztą jutro zobaczę Umbridge dopiero na szlabanie_.- Z tą myślą, sięgnął po różdżkę.

 _Do roboty._

][ ][ ][

Godzinę później opadł zmęczony na łóżko. Odłożył różdżkę na stolik i zapatrzył się w okno za którym zapadał zmrok. Tak jak podejrzewał, na pokój rzucono zaklęcia. Na szczęście nie znalazł wśród nich żadnych czarów podsłuchujących. Było jedynie kilka zaklęć wykrywających to czy jest przytomny i czy przypadkiem nie krwawi. Nic czego nie można by się spodziewać w pokoju przeznaczonym dla chorej osoby.

 _Może jestem trochę przewrażliwiony? Może... -_ pomyłaś, mimo wszystko jednak nie żałował rzucenia dodatkowych zaklęć ochronnych.

 _Stała czujność, jak powtarzał Moody.- uśmiechnął się. - Zabawne, że Crouch był znacznie lepszym Moodym niż ten prawdziwy. W sumie szkoda, że to nie on dalej nas uczy. -_ przeciągnął się i wstał. Musiał jeszcze się przebrać.

][ ][ ][

 **\- Część przemowy McGonagall w klasie, została zaczerpnięta z piątego tomu serii o HP – Zakon Feniksa. Podobnie przemowa Dolores Umbridge, uznałam, że jest on idealnym wprowadzeniem do jej zajęć i nie ma potrzeby jej zmieniać. Oczywiście została nieco dopasowana do realiów mojego ff.**

][ ][ ][

 **Koniec Rozdziału 29**


End file.
